Doing It The Blonde Way
by Blondiebonks
Summary: Imogene had been certain she would never return to La Push. But when Bella divulges all her secrets, she knew she didn't have a choice anymore. Bella needed help. Hell she needed her ass handing to her. Bella Swan was waist deep in trouble. What happens when more secrets begin to unravel is it going to be just what the doctor ordered? PaulxOC
1. Hot Topics

**Hot Topics**

An inward groan escaped my lips before I'd realised it. I silently read the email examining the words my Goddaughter had written. Mid way through my third spoon full of the lukewarm porridge I chocked. Spraying the thick mixture across the computer screen as I gagged causing me to drop the pan I'd failed to pour it from onto the keyboard.

_Shit._

My body hadn't moved that fast for a long time as I launched the pan from the now deformed laptop keys and into the sink. I'd been luckily the pan had time to cool; my mum would say it served me right for not eating it in a bowl like most normal people. Well most normal people could keep a meal down and didn't have to eat breakfast just to take their medication.

Cleaning my sorry looking state of a laptop I re-read Bella's words.

**RE: ISSUES **

**Hi Immie,**

**Sorry to hear about work! I can't believe they fired you, or you 'quit'. Whichever one came first. **

I couldn't help but allow a small smile to form on my face at that line. My quitting came first.

**As for my so called 'issues', a topic I have little understanding of? I've had some very exciting developments. I'm engaged. To Edward. He proposed. So that's pretty cool. But not everyone agrees. **

**I wanted to tell you this in person, but for obvious reasons England is a little way a way from Forks. So after we get married I'm going to be turned. I've convinced Edward to change me. Please don't freak out on me Immie okay; I know what I'm doing. I want this and you should love me enough to appreciate the fact. **

**Love Bella. **

I began to type ferociously on the laptop composing a new email. The keys had seemed to have lost some of their markings from the pan but I carried on regardless.

_Subject:_** WHAT THE HELL **

* * *

I didn't like travelling. I disliked international travel even more. I know it wasn't a long flight from London to Forks but it felt like decades for me.

I'd slumped into the seat in the airport longue. Trying to ignore my failing phone battery I continued to hum along to the pop song despite the looks I was getting from my fellow passengers and I wondered if they could hear it because of how loud it was. I glared back at them almost daring one of them to question me.

Forks. I rolled the foreign word around in my head letting it invade my mind for a few seconds. The place used to be home. Well for all of about a month, when I was born. But things change. However not all my family had left the place, hell Bella had even gone back there, intentionally!

I however had a distaste for the place. It was cold. Wet. And by no means easy to get to. I may as well put an out of order sign around my neck for the next week, it was a flare up in a nutshell. Pushing the selfish thoughts from my mind I looked up as they announced the flight on the large screen. It took a few attempts before I managed to stand and I stumbled feeling slightly light-headedly towards the tunnel.

In truth I was surprised I'd made it this far, baggage searches had been trying enough. I'd nearly rammed the Doctor's letter down the snotty woman's throat as she chided me for the medication I was carrying with me in my suitcase. Not to mention the number of sniffer dog's I'd set off on my through Heathrow. As for the metal detectors with my hearing aids, well that was just a joke. I sounded like I was eighteen going on eighty!

But I was doing this for Bella. Yes for Bella, she needed me. Charlie needed me. I trudged behind an elderly couple, feeling relief that for once it wasn't me holding people up with my slow pace. I'd been sure I'd never return to Forks, but when Bella's emails had started. When they didn't stop, well I felt a duty. She was my Goddaughter and she needed help. Hell she needed her ass handing to her. Bella Swan was waist deep in trouble.

I was constantly jibing at her over email about the issues she was trying to fluff over. In her first year back in Forks, she was running with vampires and by the second, discovering the Shape-Shifter pack. A spiral of depression, the return of her now Fiancé had everything supposedly back on track in her life. However problems were lurking ahead. She'd skimmed over it, only hinting briefly in an email at first. Explained a little more a few months later, but it was when she outlined it clearly in one of our last correspondences that I'd chocked mid-way through a mouthful of porridge. Bella Swan was going to become a Cold One.

We hadn't spoke for days following her gaining knowledge about my pending-arrival. Charlie felt it would be healthy for her to have a friend about. But what he didn't suspect was what Bella understood, I was here with a purpose.

I wasn't Renee. I wasn't Charlie. I wasn't by any means a blood relation to Bella. But I was her Godmother. I was here to protect her. Renee would have cried at Bella, told her not to be so selfish that she couldn't leave her. Charlie would have shouted at her, threatened to send her away and shoot the boy. I however took my own approach. I was going to be there for Bella. To help her look at the situation in a way that was logical, without the likes of her Fiancé and Black wading in to muddy the water any further.

Bella had always been fragile, slightly immature, but always bold, she felt a need to prove herself in everything she did, Bella wasn't going to sweep you away with her skill set or with her words, but she was driven by forces not even I could understand. My thoughts were pulled from me as the cool air hit me the plane coming into view.

Relief washed over me the moment I set eyes on her. She looked liked she'd aged a lot in the year it had been since I'd physically set eyes onto her. Bella had allowed her hair to grow out, it twisted down her back in waves, her skin remained as pale and she'd slimmed down even further. Wearing clothes that masked her physique for the most part but her cheek bones highlighted the difference. Her eyes were jumpy and she was shifting from one foot to the next.

Charlie looked no different. The Police Chief uniform looked odd amongst the crowd of younger people in the arrivals lounge. He seemed more relaxed though with the situation but still managed to hold a ground of authority. A beard sat on his face, one he'd had for as long as I could remember and not a single grey hair had yet tinted his dark head.

Bella clocked eyes on me first and her face lit up with pending joy. I watched her call out to me in excitement and before I'd made it any closer she was crushing me in a hug.

"Bella don't hug me to hard please" I gasped cringing back from the brunette's firm hold.

She bit her lip nervously but after I managed a weak smile her face lit back up once more and she was leading me towards Charlie.

"God I've missed you so much Immie" she cried excitedly.

I blushed at the comment and turned to Charlie who was giving me an awkward smile. We paused for a few seconds, trying to step towards each other but in the end he tugged at my arm pulling me into a soft embrace.

"Been a while kiddo" he teased in my ear and I grinned.

"To long" I mumbled breaking away from him.

Bella was already heading towards baggage claim and Charlie rolled his eyes at his daughter's haste.

"Hey Bells" he called after her as we hurried to keep pace with the younger girl.

The flight had made me feel rotten. I felt light-headed and making conversation was more difficult than usual with my word endings not wanting to form in my head. Charlie made gentle conversation to me about the flight as we walked towards the baggage roundabout and I gave a few simple replies as my stomach went queasy.

"Everyone's really looking forward to meeting you, especially Edward" Bella explained as we found my suitcases and Charlie took them from me. He released a snort at the mention of Edward and Bella cast him a look.

"And so is Jacob" she added which seemed to get a better reaction from Charlie.

"Well it will be nice to meet them" I commented simply, running my hand through my hair.

The temperature in the airport was elevated making it stuffy and I felt relief to be outside and heading towards the car. There was rain in the atmosphere and it made my head feel fuzzy but the fresh air filled my lungs pleasantly.

* * *

Driving along in the Police Chiefs car was something that seemed to make Bella more uncomfortable than it made me. I watched curiously from the backseat as she silently sat not making conversation with Charlie but instead flicking through the radio stations.

Ignoring them both my body allowed me to indulge in a light sleep which I would only regret later with sleeping upright in a moving vehicle.

La Push wasn't too far from the airport but I know that I slept all the way.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter! I'm new to posting on here, but I've got a lot of the following chapters queued for upload. If you could leave me a review I'd really appreciate to hear your thoughts. **


	2. Things That Go Bump In the Night

**Things That Go Bump In the Night**

Charlie had woken me for I'd startled rather roughly awake in his arms as soon as he attempted to carry me from the car. I demanded to walk, which I regretted quickly when I realised how my body had started shutting down.

I found the spare key quickly under the flowerpot and it took me only seconds to unlock the door into the house. The Swan property was full with Bella sleeping in the only spare room, meaning I had to take residence in my old house.

I surveyed my inherited property weakly. It brought back painful memories, not of my own but what I'd heard about my birth-parents. It had fallen legally to me after my sixteenth birthday and the property had been something I'd failed to acknowledge since that point. I'd had no need for it, or any desire to return here. It wasn't where I belonged.

I was born and raised in England by my adoptive parents and that had always been how it was. The only contact I had with this place was a few estranged family members, a half brother I hadn't spoken to and Bella. She was my only real connection to Forks and La Push.

The place looked like it hadn't seen any real human touch for years. The lawn was overgrown with wild flowers sweeping across out onto the border of the forest. The bungalow sat in the centre of the circle with its peeling window frames and long dead potted-plants on the porch. I'd doubted it had been entered since my mother had died.

Charlie let me lead while Bella had waited back in the car. She appreciated my need for space. It was a difficult and sensitive subject even now and something I didn't like to discuss with her. I hated the way she was so willing to lose her parents in order to change.

"I don't know if there's any food?" Charlie began to explain and I couldn't help but smile as his voiced echoed of the walls in the small hallway. "But I had a person come over just to check that the water and electric was still working for you".

"I wouldn't expect there to be, this place hasn't been lived in for seventeen years Charlie" I laughed running my finger along the side table. He nodded in agreement with me and went back to carrying my luggage into what used to be my parents bedroom.

The house was tugging on my heart strings and I thought back in protest. I wasn't about to become attached to this place. It was dangerous.

Once again I was thankful that Bella didn't enter with Charlie, because the best thing about Charlie was that he didn't linger. He left me a piece of paper with a few phone numbers scribbled down with one for Jacob highlighted clearly and I recognised Bella's handwriting. I thanked him for the lift and he left.

I pulled out the hearing aids as I wondered through the small bungalow appreciating the space and inhaling the musty scent. Furniture was covered in dust sheets and the figures looked slightly intimidating in the falling evening.

All I could think of doing was lying down. I collapsed fully clothed onto my bed and after dry swallowing a tablet I'd gotten out of my carry on I passed out.

* * *

I woke suddenly and I looked around the room panicked. My aids were somewhere in the room but it was too dark to locate them. I sat up and tried to right my jumper which had ridden up and my jeans were crinkled.

A howl caused me to scowl. It was high pitched and loud enough for me to pick up and it had me up and moving within seconds. I shuffled through the house feeling unnerved. My senses were heightened and I didn't feel alone. My body ached and my muscles spazamed.

Throwing back the front door – _rather stupidly_ – I stepped out and surveyed my surroundings in the dim light. It was a pointless exercise but it comforted me to know that I didn't pick up on anymore sounds.

I sniffed the air and tried to decide whether the smell was the house or me. I touched my forehead and upon realising how clammy it was decided it must be me. A shower was in order and I returned to the bedroom and took care of making the bed. I disliked mess greatly and it was something I argued over with my mother. Pacing myself was not my best skill.

By the time I made it to the bathroom I felt ready to return to the bedroom but I pushed on. Stripping of my clothes I shoved them into the laundry basket one of the only furnishings not covered in sheets and flicked on the water for the shower trying to get it to run warm.

It took nearly five minutes before I could enter into the shower and was grateful for the sense to pack more toiletries that my parents had thought I would require because the house was clean out of everything.

A faint crashing sound entered my ears and I knew it must have been louder than it came across. Shutting of the water I yanked at the shower cap dropping it to the floor and picking up my fuchsia-pink towel. Something I could be embarrassed about at a later point.

I moved as quietly as I could out into the hallway my heart threatening to burst out of my chest. I was aiming for the kitchen – to arm myself – when I was slammed into a wall. Quite literally.

My breath became haggard and the only thing keeping my towel up was the body that was pressed against mine as my hands tried to fight them off.

I could hear muffled sounds but nothing formed words and I groaned in pain as my shoulders began to ache at the pressure of the wall.

"Get of me" I grunted trying to push at what I now perceived to be a man as I shoved at his face but he made easy work of pinning my arms either side of my head.

Again I picked up a muffled sound and another forceful push.

"I can't hear you" I cried after an awkward pause the words coming out quickly. "I'm deaf" I sobbed and the man's iron like grasp relented and I felt him turn to look at someone in the room.

A side lamp was suddenly flicked on and the scene before me was revealed.

My attacker looked older than me but his eyes told me otherwise. His face was shaped similarly to my own and we had the same coloured eyes. A bronzing of the skin alerted me to his Quileute origin. My eyes darted from his face to whatever it was that he'd been looking at.

An even older looking man stood in the doorway of the porch. Hostile he posed blocking out any escape for me. My heart fluttered uncontrollably as I took him in. I felt his own eyes drinking me. Then there was a strong tug. The whole earth seemed to stop moving for a few seconds and my breaths were coming out in short gasps. My first attacker turned to look at the man again and they seemed to exchange some heated words.

I flinched again drawing his attention back to me and I dragged my gaze unwillingly back from the handsome man.

"I'm Imogene Francis Morgan" I started and the attacker's eyes widened and he suddenly released my arms and stepped back saying something inaudible again.

I screeched and grabbed the towel keeping it up but coming from the now averted gazes I didn't want to consider how much of my cleavage they had just seen.

"I'm from England, but I was born in La Push to Sarah Morgan, she died three months after I was born and this house was left to me. I'm partially deaf, I suggest if you aren't here to kill me, then you let me go and get my hearing aids so we can talk about what the hell you're doing here?" I asked the first man who was now shaking violently.

I watched him nod and slowly I began to move using the wall as a guideline, I felt the presence of someone walking behind me and I was followed by the second man into my bedroom. I met his gaze once more and took in his features more clearly. He looked to be at least six feet tall, muscles covered every inch of his body and he seemed far to under-dressed in only a pair of shorts and a thin black t-shirt. His skin was the same russet colour as the first man but his hair was slightly darker. Almost black eyes seemed to draw you in and I could feel myself swimming in his orbs. His presence was calming despite the hostile position he continued to take.

I found the aids on the cabinet and he watched me curiously as I fumbled to put them in. I nodded for him to speak once they were safely secured. Carefully I lowered myself onto the bed and groaned when I realised it was no less painful than standing.

"I'm Paul" he began and seemed uncertain under my heavy gaze. It wasn't that I was trying to unnerve him but my aids weren't always best at this hour so I was trying to lip read.

"What do you want with me?" I demanded trying to calm my heart.

"We were out on patrol, and we saw the light on in the house. It's not been lived in for years. We were concerned, we thought something might have been going on" he began a smirk tainting his face at what he'd just implied, and I cut him of holding a hand up.

"Oh God!" I gasped and he looked worried like he was expecting me to pass out. "You're the shape Shifters, you're from the Uley Pack" I stated and was surprised when a low growl came from the hallway.

"What?" he asked with as surprised expression and the first man was standing in the bedroom now.

"How do you know about the Pack?" my attacker asked and I looked from him to Paul.

"Bella Swan" I stated simply and I watched as Paul began to shake with anger. A low pitched slog of curse words left him mouth.

"We need to get Sam" the first man stated and I tilted my head recognising the name. I allowed a blush to creep to my cheeks.

"Look can I please get dressed. I, I understand that this isn't my secret to know. But I know. Now if there are any more of you rocking up I'd really prefer not be in a pink bathing towel for that episode" I stated and I swear Paul actually growled at me.

"Fine" he snapped and looked at the younger man. "Embry" he called as he began to leave the room.

My heart stopped beating. Well at least it felt like it did. I was squawking like a bird and hurrying after the pair.

"Did you just call him Embry?" I shouted at them my voice becoming squeaky with emotion.

"Shit" Paul hissed and looked at Embry. "She's your sister isn't she?" he stated and then began to laugh.

I looked at him with a horrified expression. What about this situation was humorous I didn't know.

"You should go put some clothes on" he stated suddenly flat lining.

"I'll do what the hell I want" I snarled at Paul and turned on my heel hearing another growl as I slammed my bedroom door.

* * *

They sent her I think as some sort of peace offering. Either that or they didn't want to risk catching another glimpse of me in a towel. A tall, thin brunette entered the room without even knocking, hardly acknowledging me as I pulled a pale pink blouse over my head. I huffed as I flattened down my hair and eyed her.

"Come on in why don't you" I mumbled defensively "who needs doors?"

"Nice to see your dressed Goldilocks" she teased curtly and I glared at her from across the room.

I admired her slim but toned physique; her legs seemed to extend far past that of most normal people. She wore the same sort of shorts that the rest of the pack had with a simple shirt.

"It's Immie" I said a little too sharply and bit my lip at my own words. "You must be Leah" I extended a hand and to my surprise she actually shook it. A little too firmly, but she still shook it.

I liked her already. She was bitter and twisted from what Bella had told me, but it was a feeling I could relate to. I was always drawn to the wrong people.

"Suppose the Leach-lover told you all about me" she mused rudely flicking her fingers over the cabinets and sliding draws open.

"Bits" I mused and tried not to smile at Bella's nickname, I guess I came up lucky with Goldilocks.

I liked the way Leah's voice came through in my aids. It was loud and crisp making it easy to pick up and I wondered whether she spoke that way intentionally.

"Long way from home" she stated turning back around to eye me.

"Depends on where you call home" I countered and she gave a grin.

"Yeah I guess" she said shrugging and moved back towards the door.

"You didn't freak like Bella did" she stated and I shrugged. "Well I guess I've had the time to compose myself" I said with a smile.

"So you did freak?" she asked curiously and I saw a hint of a smile.

"What about the Wolves, the Vampires or the fact my Goddaughter is marrying one?" I asked trying not to sound sarcastic.

"The wolves" she said as if it was the most obvious.

I shook my head. "No, no the Wolves weren't freaky" I answered her. I'd read up on the tribe stories for a history project about where we were born. So I'd already known the 'tales' about them. "I guess because they protect, because you protect people, it isn't that freaky" I shrugged fumbling with my shirts hem. "Either that or I'm really good with crazy".

Leah laughed at that.

"Sorry" she stated suddenly and becoming serious once more.

"For what?" I said dumbly.

"About Paul and Embry" she replied simply and went to leave the room.

She stopped suddenly and turned back to me looking curious. "Is it true, that he's your brother?" she asked unexpectedly and I managed a soft nod. "I think so".

* * *

The garden room as I had named it was truly beautiful. I had retreated there in the bungalow which was now more of a buzz of activity. Well at least I knew it was outside. I could hear the occasional howl of wolves and even clocked eyes on a few in the garden. They knew I wasn't a threat now, so why remain here?

I wasn't in the mood to go and find out. I was tired, hungry and in pain. Never a good combination.

It took only seconds to remove the dust sheets and dump them off into the pantry to reveal a pleasant room beneath the exterior. Two sofas sat opposite each other with a low lying coffee table dividing them. Multiple units were dressed with lamps and potted plants which now lay empty. A small book case was in the one corner and a shag rug covered the tiled floor. The structure of the room was comprised nearly only of glass. It was like a miniature green house but a fan attached to the ceiling helped to keep it at a comfortable temperature. Sliding doors allowed it to open out straight onto the garden and it felt strangely relaxing to be so close to nature without having to actually being out there in the break of dawn.

Lowering myself down onto the sofa chairs I eventually lay out and allowed my eyes to close shut. I wasn't sleeping. I wouldn't be so lucky, but I indulged in some thinking time.

My mother wasn't born to La Push, she was from Forks, which made her an outsider of sorts. My farther, a man who had been forever unnamed was still alive I believe. They'd met in one of the hottest summers on record and so my mother began a passionate affair with the married man. I was conceived accidently and my mother quickly brought what she hoped to become a love nest for her to live in with me and my farther. For she hoped he would leave his wife and family for her. He didn't. But the affair continued. Right up until her death. She was killed out in a storm in Forks when a tree crashed down onto her car.

So I was put up for adoption. Claire and Malcolm from Forks adopted me and shortly after we moved out to England when Malcolm received a new job opening. That was where I resided with my parents until my eighteenth birthday which had just passed. Claire and Malcolm couldn't ever have children, and didn't adopt after me. I always joked I'd traumatised them too much. But in truth I had missed growing up without siblings. I'd always wanted a big family.

Bella came of the scene very quickly. Claire was of some relation to Rene as we spent many a family holiday out first in California and then Arizona. It was after Rene met Phil they decide to get Bella christened and apparently I was one of the only options. Ever since we'd been close.

After Bella moved to Forks though we didn't holiday with her anymore which meant we moved along with technology. Pen-pals turned to emails. It was the only way we had communicated and through a veil of secrecy Bella had given me an in-depth insight into the mysteries of Forks and La Push.

Bella had told me things that she shouldn't off, but it was in a mutual agreement that until such a situation arose as it needed to be disclosed I would keep quiet about it all.

It suited me fine. I wasn't exactly swimming with a long list of people that I could tell about it. Recently I'd been introvert, friendships had become strained and I was able to count the people I actually spoke to on one hand.

Bella was my one connection to Forks and La Push. She'd helped me look back into the past. She'd asked questions to Jake for me after I refused to speak to him directly. She wanted me to dig into my birth-farther but it was something I wasn't interested in doing. I wasn't going to be a home-wrecker. So instead I put more attention into trying to figure out who my half-brother was. It had been something that had slipped of her tongue at one phone call and was something she wouldn't tell me anymore about.

Embry Call. He was born in the same year as me and I knew he was a shape shifter. Bella told me little about him and always shut down when I approached the subject saying she'd said too much already.

I groaned as my aids picked up another low howl and I pulled them out of my ears and slammed them down onto the coffee table and closed my eyes again.

_Stupid Wolves._

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello Readers, so that's the second chapter up. I'd love to know what you thought about it and the introduction of some more characters into the plot. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Woods, Words and Wisdom

**Woods, Words and Wisdom**

The alpha of the pack was on the outline of the property before Paul and Embry had even shifted. Out of all people he had expected to be present it was Leah who stood looking smug with herself in her human form. She listened intently to the heated exchange between the girl and Paul .

"She's got balls" she cackled and Sam growled lowly at her.

"Considering she's a pale face and all, I like her" she snapped at her former lover and turned away from him.

Sam was taken aback. Leah had hardly shared two words with him since the incident and he was glad the rest of the pack was still out of ear shot. It was a tense few minutes as her failed to acknowledge her any further.

Paul was storming across the yard through the rows of wild flowers with Embry not far behind him. The anger appeared to be rippling of them both and Sam tried to decide how best to take the situation. He flicked his gaze back over to Leah who was averting her eyes as the pair shifted. But she remained despite herself in human form.

Leah was embarrassed, no, she was ashamed to be here. To be one of these creatures. She loathed what she'd become, what they'd turned her into. The gene. What else could it destroy?

Soon the space within the trees was filling up with pack members. Jared, Quil and Seth arrived swiftly and Sam looked around sceptically for Jacob. With the Swan girl he presumed.

Sam stepped forwards and the presence of the alpha was instant. The internal dialogue was silenced for a few seconds and it was strange to hear such peace between the Pack.

_Paul. What happened. _Sam questioned and the Pack watched Paul replay the scene of events with the pale face.

_You shouldn't have gone in there._ Sam scolded at Embry who lowered his head. _You can't allow your emotions to take over your sense of judgement, she meant you know harm._

Leah who had at some point shifted piped up. _That's debatable._ _I swear I heard her call Paul a prick. _She lied and Paul snarled at her.

_Enough! _Sam commanded and the group fell silent.

Sam paced back and forth running the situation through in his mind. Imogene Morgan. She posed no real harm to the pack, apart from the fact she knew about them and the Cold Ones. Her closeness to Bella made him uncertain about where her loyalties would lie but despite them she now required Pack protection. Not only was she Embry's half sister which was going to cause enough problems as it was, Paul had imprinted on her.

_Just when I thought things were starting to calm down around here. _Jared joked but Paul growled back angrily.

_Chill Paul. _Seth tried to soothe but Paul simply glared at him his heckles raised.

_Embry we are going to need to discuss your sister and how you are going to have to be around her. This situation comes with a lot of history. _Sam announced looking at her moving around the bedroom behind the curtains.

_I wasn't planning on being around her._ Embry stated simply and Paul looked ready to rip his throat out from the low growls he was now releasing.

_Hey dude that's your sister you're talking about. _Jacob cut in suddenly appearing into the small clearing and Sam eyed him cautiously. _Sorry I was in Forks. _

_Paul we are going to need to have a talk about your relationship with this Morgan girl. I don't want you putting her in danger. This isn't going to be an easy situation; things are very complicated with her. _Sam stated and Jacob began to play out a memory he had with Bella.

**(Two weeks earlier)**

"So you're Godmothers coming to town?" Jacob noted from underneath the hood of the Rabbit.

"Yeah" Bella replied sounding slightly excited. "She's called Imogene; I think I've mentioned her before. I can't wait for you to meet her, she's lovely" she began and Jacob mumbled for her to continue indulging her.

"Immie is complicated" Bella began and Jacob grunted in understanding. _Who wasn't complicated?_

"She grew up with foster parents, but that's never really affected her that much. I did some digging though and well, she's Embry's sister" she spat out and he slammed his head against the hood of the Rabbit in his haste to look at her.

"Excuse me" he snapped losing his cool suddenly.

"I'm serious Jake" she stated simply reaching out to touch his vibrating arm and it worked in the calming manner she'd hoped.

"Shit" he hissed and turned to look away from her.

"If you want to meet her, which I hope you will, you have to understand some stuff. I don't want you upsetting her" Bella sounded over protective but Jacob stopped focusing on the truck and looked at her all ears.

"Go on" he stated coolly.

"Immie is partially-deaf" Bella said difficulty as if it was a dirty word. "It happened when she was eight. Her hearing deteriorated rapidly after an illness and now she can't hear much even with her hearing aids. Well it depends I guess. Sometimes she's not too bad you know, but other times" she winced at the thought.

The painful memory of Immie running out into the road when they were playing tag. The truck. The memory flashed through Bella's mind and she briefly outlined it to Jacob who winced visibly.

"But she's tough as nails!" Bella suddenly defended the sympathy dropping from her voice. Imogene Morgan did not want sympathy. No she was strong, determined and driven, she wanted respect. "I mean considering" she added weakly.

"How does she communicate with like sign language or something?" Jake asked curiosity spurring on the conversation; he'd never met anyone who was deaf.

"No, no she can still verbally speak, she uses her hearing aids, and when it's really bad she lip reads. But apart from that she functions just like anyone else, to a degree. It's um, well it's the other stuff I wanted to tell you about" and Jacob raised his eyes with surprise. There was more.

"How old is this chick again?" he questioned.

"Eighteen" Bella sighed and ran a slender hand through her thinning hair.

There was a brief pause before Bella felt the need to continue. Edward would be waiting to meet her at the border, and she didn't doubt he'd be early.

"She has some medical stuff, I'm not going to go into detail because, well it's like personal and whatever" she sighed and internally debated about whether they should even be having this conversation.

"Don't comment on how cold she is" she stated firstly and Jacob cocked an eyebrow.

"She isn't a Cold One is she?" Jacob asked which made Bella laugh and shake her head.

"Also you may see that she looks tiered, or can be a bit snappy sometimes, her mood might fluctuate and she can deteriorate physical very quickly. She might not be able to meet us; she could cancel plans at really short notice. And most of all don't make any comments about the medication if you see any please, it's a sore subject" she riled of the list and Jacob seemed unsure about whether he actually now wanted to meet the girl and it clearly showed on his face.

"Please don't be like that Jake. She's a beautiful person. Immie is so, she's so selfless sometimes and her aurora is just full of kindness. I love her like a sister. Don't be put off by all the other crap; you will understand it all when you meet her".

The memory cut off and Paul remained silent.

_Is she dying? _Seth asked quietly which seemed to jerk Paul back into action.

_No. At least I don't think so, Bella would have said so. But she wouldn't tell me what it was. Or go into any more detail. I guess she must just be sick. _Jacob stated.

_Paul we will need to talk about this. _Sam ordered again and began to move away from the pack.

_What about me? _Embry piped up much to everyone's surprise.

_You don't get to pick and choose when you want to be interested in speaking to her. _Jared snapped and Embry growled back.

_Well for the record I think your all idiots. Leave the chick be. So what she's got some issues, it's nothing to do with us, none of our business. _Leah countered and Seth nodded in agreement with his sister.

_It's become are business. _Paul snapped back.

_Correction your business. _Leah sniped.

_No Leah, this affects her and therefore it affects the pack. She is one of us now whether or not she wants to be. You will go and speak to her. _Sam ordered and Leah visibly flinched at the command.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello Readers, I just wanted to thank everyone who's been kind enough to view this story so far I really appreciate you taking the time to give it a go! A special thanks to those who have started to follow it, helps to know I might be on the right tracks with this.**

**This chapter was quite short, but I wanted to give a bit of a perspective away from Imogene on this one and look at the situation from another view point.**

**Thank you all for reading, and if you get chance please leave me a review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Rude Disruptions

**Rude Disruptions**

**WHAT HAS BECOME OF MY LIFE**

**Dear Bella, **

**WE HAVE TO MEET! I know you won't pick this up until the morning because you will be too busy sleeping like any other normal person at this stupid hour, but we have to meet up I am stressed out of my head. Why didn't you tell Jacob where I was staying? They just broke into the house. I could off been killed. Or worse I could have been walked into in the shower! Do you understand how embarrassing this has been, I was in a towel Bella. A towel. I was pinned up against a wall why wearing nothing but a bath towel ... we need to have a serious talk about the sort of company you are choosing to keep. **

**I sound like Charlie. Ignore that last part. But still could you speak to Jacob and tell him to get them to back off; I mean who just strolls into people's houses? And now they are outside. Do you think they're talking about me? **

**I blame you for all of this. Embry came. Yes Bella Embry. Isn't Alice meant to be side-kick, couldn't she see this coming? I just wanted the Earth to swallow me up. Coffee tomorrow afternoon? I'll buy you some of those biscuits you like. **

**Love Immie.**

**P.S If you don't hear from me ... assume I've been taken by the Wolves. **

**P.S.S If I don't make it I want yellow roses at my Funeral. **

I powered of my phone once the email had sent and rolled over onto my side. Should I have called Charlie? Was this simply a misunderstanding? Maybe I'd over-reacted. I did do that sometimes.

* * *

I hadn't actually fallen asleep despite lying on the sofa on an off for three hours until my watch finally reached seven o'clock. I moved from it and made myself a drink in the kitchen. Glugging at the water I allowed it to flush through my system.

My body meant that I would have to wait about half an hour before I need to use the toilet and not wanting to be caught short on my walk to the shops I choose to wait around. I swear everything just went directly from my mouth to my bladder without being processed. So instead I moved to unpack my clothes. It was more of an excuse to sit on the bed and catch my breath again but it was still something that needed to be done. In reality it actually took over an hour before I was ready to leave the house. _Did I really own that many pairs of t-shirts?_

Unpacking clothes happened to be very much more tiring then it sounded. And as for trying to mess around with shirt buttons and coat hangers, my not so nimble fingers were struggling to keep up.

But I did make it out of the house at least. Which was an achievement considering usually by this point I'd be flat out after such exertion. I was half expecting a Wolf to be prowling around the house after nearly being abducted in the night but the place seemed empty.

The sun was covered by clouds and I ensured I pulled on the appropriate clothing for it. I'd never been embarrassed by my clothes but suddenly I felt uncomfortable in it as I stepped onto the porch. I regretted the shade of the lilac padded waterproof with its florescent pink zips making me stand out like a sore thumb against the wooded background.

Working from the time I'd spent on Google Maps before my plane journey I had a rough idea about where I was going. The how long part was not something I wasn't so keen on. I was so lost between, thinking about how to get to the shop and trying not to muddy my shoes in the rainwater – _when had it rained? _– That I neglected to look where I was going.

Until I face palmed the floor. Hard. It hurt. But what hurt more was the mud that had streamed up my favourite denims. I laughed. I actually laughed. My knee's ached more than usual from the impact and my body felt as if it had been shaken.

I smeared my muddy hands onto my jeans not caring that it made them worse and continued my walk. It took me only a few minutes to reach the end of the dirt track and onto a proper road.

Left, I decided flippantly. _It was left right?_

* * *

Exercise was meant to be on the best things to fight the pain. But walking wasn't something that was making me feel invigorated right now. It just made me feel grumpy and in need of a heat pack. The nausea was something I was actually for once grateful of because it was blocking out the fact that I hadn't eaten now for over twelve hours.

The sight of the shop made the hour walk worth-while and had me vowing to find some other form of transport. The shop was small and looked to be family run but it would serve its purpose until I lured Bella into giving me a lift out to a real supermarket.

Thinking of Bella made me pull out my phone and turn it back one. The battery was failing and I had yet to come to terms with how to work the adaptor for the plug sockets. But there it was an email sitting in my inbox and I opened it with haste.

**RE: WHAT HAS BECOME OF MY LIFE **

**Dear Immie, **

**Firstly, get a grip. **

**Secondly, both I and Edward found your email to be very entertaining this morning. (Edward apologises for laughing). I did mention it to Jacob, but I guess the message never got passed around. Sorry about that. **

**Did they hurt you? **

**Have you calmed down yet, because I'm starting to freak out a little bit myself. I don't know why you would want roses for a funeral; I think lilies would be better. But on a serious note, they are harmless. Well okay, they aren't harmless, they are killers, but what I mean is they wouldn't mean you any harm intentionally. **

**Oh so you met Embry. Jacob didn't mention that. That's, well that's nice. **

**I'll be around about two o'clock. **

**Love Bella. **

I snorted at the lack of assurance her email had brought and shoved the phone back into my bag. _So much for moral support._

I loved shopping for food on my own. It gave me free rein for once not having to consider what others wanted. But even as I went around I couldn't stop myself from putting in a packet of Bella's favourite biscuits or some ingredients for a cake for Charlie. I reined myself in after that remembering I'd have to carry it all. I asked the man behind the till for the number of a Taxi and he just laughed at me. I guess they don't do taxis in La Push.

Grumbling I watched as he manhandled my food rather roughly through the till at a pace I couldn't keep up with causing a backlog as I struggled to bag it all.

Despite it all I thanked him as I left the shop trying not to do so in a sarcastic manner.

The walk back seemed quicker. But was more uncomfortable. I snacked on an apple as I attempted to carry all of the shopping bags. The food didn't seem to sit well in my stomach and it immediately started to feel flippant.

I pushed on regardless, trying to ignore the pain and I focused on putting one foot in front of the other. It worked, just about. I tried to block out the nausea as my stomach jumped about in protest at the source of food.

When I made it to the turning for the bungalow I let out a long sigh of relief and paused to rest for a few seconds. I was halfway down the track when I'd sensed someone. I turned to look behind me but saw nothing so continued walking. It was only when a strong hand clasped my arm that I turned back, my eyes wide in surprise.

The man was shouting. Or at least he appeared to be. I scowled trying to read his lips but the words were jumbled.

"Slow down" I pleaded with him and he widened his eyes in realisation. He looked at me as if I'd just slapped him around the face but I held his gaze.

"Embry, what's wrong?" I asked my brother feeling concern wash over me.

"What have you been doing?" He demanded slowly and I nodded softly in understanding at his words.

"I went to the shop. I had to get some food" I stated in a matter of a fact way shifting the weight of the shopping to another hand.

"You shouldn't have walked that far. Especially not on your own" he snapped.

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. I'd not met this guy until the early hours of this morning and he was already trying to tell me how to live my life?

He yanked me back this time causing me to drop the shopping bags and I yelped in surprise.

"Sorry" he apologised and moved to pick up the bags for me. "I was worried about where you might have been" he motioned towards the house and I gave him a weak smile.

"Well I'm fine. I don't need watching I'm not a child, nor am in an invalid I think I can manage a walk to the local shop" he made some sort of sound I think at my reply given by his facial reaction.

"Local?" He laughed. "Imogene you've been out for over two hours!" he protested and I reached to try and pull the shopping from him.

"You've been watching me" I accused yanking at the bag but he wouldn't let go.

"Alpha's orders" he explained and I let the hurt show in my face. I fumbled with the hearing aids, playing with the loop until finally I could hear the sounds of the birds and the whispering of the trees.

"Screw Alpha's orders!" I snapped. "I want to be left alone, give me my shopping back" I screeched feeling suddenly emotional.

"Don't be like that!" he snarled and moved back with the shopping side stepping me.

"Embry!" I screeched. "You give me my shopping back right now or I swear!" I began and I watched him start to laugh.

"You reckon you could go up against a Wolf?" He teased childishly and a grin played about his mouth. Embry was doing a good job at defusing me.

"I could take you on" I through back stepping towards him which only made him laugh harder at my serious expression.

"Okay Imogene you keep telling yourself that" he said flatly turning serious once more. "Sorry for coming of like a stalker" he added bowing his head slightly and I gave him a small smile.

"Sorry for acting like a psycho-sister" I mumbled back gnawing at my bottom lip uncomfortably.

"Who said anything about acting" he teased with a cocked eyebrow as I pushed him with all my strength but he didn't even waiver.

* * *

Embry had offered, or had more followed me back to the bungalow and helped me to unpack the little shopping I'd brought. He watched me intently as I fused about the kitchen trying to make sure everything was like it was back at home in the cupboards. But it was tiring and I quickly gave in. Leaving it for another day, for a better day.

"Will the toaster still work?" I asked him looking at the implement with some confusion which had him sniggering.

"I'd expect so" he stated before shovelling another biscuit into his mouth. _Sorry about that Bella._

The strange contraption was something I eventually got my head around and after putting Embry to use making some toast for us I made some tea. I sliced the lemon up and put one slice into each of the cups ignoring Embry's gaze.

"What do you want on your toast" he asked me having to grab my arm to get my attention.

"I'll just have it as it is thank you" I stated and he watched confused as I plucked the blackened bread from the toaster and took a bite. I hated dry toast, but I knew better than to disrupt my body with any more rich food after my nausea.

We settled into the garden room and I quietly tried to take my pills unnoticed by Embry. But unfortunately it wasn't the case, the moment he heard the jingle of the things his eyes snapped to the small mixture in my hands. He looked at me questioningly. I shrugged and chucked them back into my mouth, taking a large gulp of now lukewarm tea I got them all down in one.

"That's not normal" Embry snorts and stops suddenly and glares at me as if realising he'd said it out-loud.

"No" I admitted weakly "no it's not".

A long silence sat and I nudged him eventually giving him a weak smile which he matched with more enthusiasm.

"If I could I would so be whooping your ass for that comment" I joked.

"Why did you come here?" He asked with the conversation turning serious once more.

I shrugged and leant back into the chair allowing my eyes to roll close. "At first I told myself I was doing it for Bella. Because she needed me. Now though, that I'm here, I don't know I guess that maybe I felt that I needed to find myself again" I spoke deeply and Embry seemed lost in thought when I opened my eyes again.

"Can you see yourself out when you're ready, there's no rush. Stay as long as you like, the spare bedrooms not going to be in use it's yours whenever you need it, I'm going to go for a lie down" I stated scooping up the dishes in my arms.

He called after me loud enough for my aids to pick up.

"It was nice" he said quickly "speaking to you and thanks, for the bed" he said with a wink and I rolled my eyes but couldn't suppress a genuine smile.

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time I felt enough strength to move again and it was more the demands of my stomach rather than my mind that caused my stirring. I'd changed into my comfy clothes. Something that thoroughly embarrassed my mother especially considering recently I'd lived in them. Blue pin stripped pyjama bottoms and an oversized men's black t-shirt with a rather odd locking pair of duck slippers which always helped to make me smile.

My docking station had meant that the sacrifice of some shoes in order to transport it over here but it was an essential for me. Despite my lack of hearing, I enjoyed music. Sometimes I used headphones with my hearing aids. But when home alone I preferred to allow the docking station to do the work. I pulled out the aids setting them on the table of the garden room. Carefully I connected my IPod and within a few seconds the pounding base was rocking through the room. It came through at a reasonable noise level to me, but I knew for others it was exceptionally loud. I loved it though.

I lay back on the sofa allowing myself to drown into the music. Even sitting was tiring and I mused about how my life had become so boring. I had a few weeks left before I would be beginning in 12th Grade my final year in education. My parents had been so excited about the prospect and La Push was more than willing to accommodate a student transfer. The around the world cruise had been booked only two days later.

My parents. It reminded me I needed to call them. And that I need to call Charlie. And my Doctor. The list was already starting to build up and I'd only been here a day.

* * *

**Authors Note: So that's the fourth chapter up. I've been pleasantly surprised by the amount of views that this story is starting to get I wasn't expecting many at all. Paul is making another return in the next chapter (I haven't forgotten about him!). **

**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked the chapter. A big thank you to roganjalex and vampangel25 for adding the story to your favourites and thanks again to deidaralover1234, roganjalex and marlastiano for following the story. **

**Next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Dinner with the Shapeshifters

**Dinner with the Shapeshifters**

To his defence he had knocked. He felt stupid doing it but it'd been agreed with Sam that they must treat her as normally as they could. The house was thundering with music the moment he entered it and he followed it to the source.

Paul switched of the device, watching her peaceful frame suddenly jolt up as she looked around panicked. He'd seen her a few times since last night from a distance.

The girl was only a few months older than Bella, and in some ways they looked seemingly the same age, but it was when you looked more closely at Imogene that you could tell the slight difference in age between the pair.

In the sun light she appeared much clearer. She looked more alert if not a little distracted. Wearing her hair mid-length, it reminded him of Leah. But Imogene's was worn with more style, it had been cut into a tidy bob just scrapping her shoulders, a dense full fringe sat straight her eyes, the toffee coloured blonde of her hair contrasted her pale skin. Freckles danced around her pale face covering almost every inch of it.

_She was beautiful_.

* * *

Paul stood before me and I scowled slightly as I noticed his eyes boring in to me. _What was all that about? _I chewed on my lip waiting for him to speak but he seemed lost.

"Hi" I whispered feeling shy all of a sudden and made a swipe for the hearing aids fixing them in place.

I used to be a very timid person. I hated speaking to people, but now I could talk anyone's ear of, my shyness hardly ever showed through and I appeared to be much more outgoing. _Pain changed me_.

"Hey" he spoke softly back and I felt my heart jerk violently at his words. He gave a smirk which made me think he could sense I was uncomfortable.

I tried not to freak out. About the fact that people now seemed to find the need to walk into my house without even asking. But I guess I was property of the Pack now or something. Either that or they thought I was a hostile being. _Likely the later knowing my luck_.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked trying to stop my voice from wavering too much. The last time I'd seen him I'd told him in no uncertain terms to mind his own business. Yet now he was standing bold as brass in my Garden Room looking far too at home.

"I came to" he started and then shifted uncomfortably and lowered his eyes back to the floor. "To apologise, for last night" he almost spat out and I snorted.

"Let me guess Sam made you do that to?" I asked stubbornly not allowing myself to take the apology.

He growled back but stopped when his eyes met my frown.

"You guys really scared me" I mumbled to him dropping my eyes to the suddenly very interesting shag carpet.

"I know I felt it" he added almost to himself and my eyes shot back to his questioningly.

"Huh?" I asked allowing my mouth to form a pout.

"I uh" he began tripping over his words.

The ringing of my mobile distracted us both and I turned to look at the caller ID. It was Bella and I pressed the reject button. _She'd call back_.

"Sorry" I apologised dropping the phone back onto the sofa.

"Sam wanted to invite you over. For dinner at his place, Emily's cooking and well he wanted to speak to you over some stuff". He nudged the carpet with his foot and I eyed him with more caution. Was it a trap? No it couldn't be the Wolves were good right?

"That's very kind of them" I stated not answering the question.

I didn't feel up to it. I felt like I'd been hit by a double-decker bus, but then again that was sort of normal.

"Tell them that, I'd love to come over tonight" I added before I could change my mind.

"Okay then" Paul said backing up slightly. "Someone will give you a lift. Be ready for seven" he added hastily and was out of the door like a flash.

* * *

The task of getting food came back to me after about twenty minutes of replaying the conversation with Paul over and over in my head. I wondered how I actually managed to function sometimes.

Dinner with the Shapeshifter's wasn't something I was looking forward to but Bella's assurances on the phone calmed me slightly. She promised she'd be there to after cancelling are coffee plan and had spoken to Jake. Apparently she'd asked him to look after me. I felt like a pathetic child, being scared about going to someone's house for dinner.

I made sure I gave myself enough time to get ready, as tempting as it was to rock up in my lazy clothes I resisted. Fumbling through my wardrobe I toyed with outfit combinations until I settled on one. I dressed slowly liking how my choice of clothing didn't involve buttons.

I'd paired a simple white cotton blouse that had a float like shape to it with a knee length charcoal skirt that flared out slightly. I shoved my feet once I heard the quite honk of a car horn into a pair of very solid lime green dolly shoes. I had my oversized grey cardigan on as I took the porch steps slowly and looked over to Embry.

My younger brother could drive and owned a car but I didn't. _Great_.

I'd never bothered learning to drive. I became legally able to at a very negative time in my life. I wasn't considered to be safe to drive by my parents and after that I hadn't bothered to and pick up on it again.

Embry's eyes scanned me as I climbed up into the cab and sat next to him.

"Hi" I greeted softly giving him a nudge with one of my hands and his eyes flinched open in surprise.

"Sure you aren't a Cold One?" he asked me and it broke the tension in the cab immediately as my laughter bounced off the walls as he began driving.

"Idiot" I mumbled and turned to look out the window.

"Slut" he grumbled back.

"Asshole" I through back with a scowl.

"Shut it Goldilocks" he teased back and I launched at him causing the car to veer slightly into the other lane as we drove.

* * *

Emily and Sam's house was of down a dirt track and was engulfed by the forest. We pulled up alongside some other cars to a quaint two story house with a small porch and neat little windows with potted plants outside. The front door was wide open and as soon as I climbed down from the truck I could smell the home baking.

Two large figures sat on the porch steps and as soon as they set eyes on us conversation stopped. Then a woman entered onto the porch leaning against it and looking shamelessly at me.

She spoke but I couldn't hear her and I cringed slightly as everyone looked at me expectantly. I waited until I had reached the porch steps before I quietly said pardon. _Idiot._

The two boys shared a look and I cringed slightly into Embry's side but he was already bounding up the steps and manoeuvring past the woman leaving me alone. I felt myself flush with embarrassment.

"You must be Imogene, I'm Emily, and this is Seth and Jared" she stated and gave me a warm smile. I watched the scars move as her facial expressions changed. Her skin was the same russet colour as all of the Natives with her hair flowing darkly down her back.

"It's nice to meet you all" I answered returning a small smile to them.

Jared and Seth looked me over but their eyes turned away as soon as I met their gaze. Emily ushered me inside and I followed her up the steps. I swear I heard one of them say that I didn't look like I was dying. _What on earth?_

I cringed as I entered straight into the kitchen area which was a hive of activity. Pots were boiling and the oven was humming gently. A large table was almost filled with the same looking burly La Push men. I knew they had to the Pack from their broad figures and dark eyes. I hung back slightly in the doorway feeling as if I was intruding onto something personal but Emily was beckoning me further.

The gentle hum of conversation stopped the moment I stepped further into the room and my eyes flicked across the table towards me. I recognised Embry who was glugging down a glass of orange juice. One of them smiled at me and Bella beamed up at me. I took it to be Jacob from the arm slung over Bella's chair and next to him sat Paul. He was rocking back on his chair and looked bored at the situation. A man in the far corner cleared his throat and I heard the sound of Paul's chair coming into contact very suddenly with the wooden floor.

Silence fell around the room and I shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other feeling suddenly unsure of myself. Everyone was looking at me. I wanted the ground to swallow me up there and then.

But just at the moment when I was about to turn and flee sound entered my ears. Everyone's eyes snapped to the door way and another man entered. Again I supposed he must be one of the Shapeshifter's given his size. Sam looked from him to Paul and then to me.

"Nice of you to join us Quil" Emily chimed from over by the oven.

"Quil this is Imogene" Sam stated the authority dripping in his voice and motioned towards me.

"Paul's Imogene?" he asked questioningly dropping into the free chair next to Jacob and there was a flurry of snarls.

No one would make eye contact with me for a few seconds as I tried to process the information. _Paul's Imogene_?

But it was Emily that brought us all back into reality as she began to plate up dinner and I moved towards one of the only vacant chairs. Paul visibly flinched as I sat down next to him and I looked down at my food it suddenly become unappetising.

To my left was Paul and to my right sat Jared and between the pair I could hardly move let alone eat. The stew made we want to vomit. Not because of it being an unappetising meal but because of my nausea. It hit me in waves as I forced a portion of the food down.

Bella hardly spoke as she whispered quietly with Jake and I watched her blush a few times and scold him like a child when he mentioned something inappropriate.

I wasn't good with having to eat at structured times. I tended to just muddle through the day eating when my body could handle it. So this made a change. Emily was a truly amazing chef and the Shapeshifters demolished the food.

"So how long will you be here for Imogene?" Emily asked innocently as she pushed a carrot around her plate.

I swallowed hard. "Well I've got a transfer for the entirety of my twelfth year, after that, well I guess I'm open to all options" I explained.

"Oh she's staying" Bella answered quickly after I'd finished.

"Bella said you had a job" Jacob started and I felt uncomfortable being the centre of the conversation.

"Yeah I did but I quit, or I got fired, I think my quitting came first though" I stated in a matter of a fact way and it caused a few sniggers.

"Why'd you quit?" Embry piped up and Jacob widened his eyes with surprise.

"My boss and I disagreed on the way we should be looking after the children in the Pre-school. I gave my opinion. He didn't like it. We argued and I quit and then he fired me, not quite sure how that works but I was a bit to het up at the time to question it" I explained blushing.

There was a long silence until someone else piped up and I looked around the table to met Seth's gaze. "So we will be seeing you around at school then Goldilocks?" he asked and I chocked on the piece of meat.

A firm hand was slapping me on the back as I managed to swallow the offending piece of food. I took a long dreg of water and waited until Paul finally removed his warm hand from my back.

"Don't call her that" he growled at Seth and I tried not to smile. It was nice to have someone stick up for me.

"Depends wolf-boy, you might not keep up with my intellect" I joked and he grinned back at me sheepishly.

"No, you won't see too much of Seth, luckily he's not in your year luckily " Jared stated and Seth scowled at him.

"Oh" I said softly. "Well I will have to try and seek you out, maybe you could keep me company at lunch or something" I added kindly and Seth smiled back at me but stopped as soon as he caught Paul's stare.

"I can't decide what we should call you" Jared complained. "You run with wolves and vampire's how does that work?" he questioned and I shrugged.

"Correction, I don't run" I stated and everyone burst out laughing.

"Well I don't think it matters who she runs with" Emily defended taking a fresh role as breaking it up into smaller pieces her eyes bearing into Bella.

A debate broke out between the table about the Cold Ones and I zoned out unable to detect who was speaking or understand the conversation due to its pace and number of speakers.

I felt someone nudge my arm gently and I turned to look at Paul his dark eyes consuming me. "Are you okay?" he asked softly and I gave him a warm smile.

"I'm fine; I just can't understand conversations sometimes. My aids aren't very good at picking up more than two speakers so it just comes out as a jumble of words" I answered sincerely and his face seemed to sadden.

The conversation broke off again and it was clear that Sam wanted to speak from the silence that fell. "Imogene we wanted to offer are sincere apologies for last night" he began and I shook my head back and forth softly.

"It's no bother really, I understand" I countered.

"None the less it's a decision that I know Embry and Paul both deeply regret" he said sternly looking at the two boys.

"I know it's cool between us now ... I think. At least I think it is from the way Embry was wolfing down most of the contense of my cupboards this morning" I teased and he gave me daggers from across the table.

"You didn't look like you were going to eat it" he stated simply shrugging.

"They weren't for me, they were for Bella" I admitted and he shrugged.

"Exactly why I ate them" he joked but Jacob began shaking violently beside me.

"What did you say?" he demanded.

"Dude calm down!" Paul stated pushing his chair back from the table.

"Jake!" Bella cried trying to grab at his arm.

"Jacob, Embry outside now" barked Sam and Jacob pushed his chair back allowing it to slam into the wall and Embry followed slowly behind him with Sam flanking.

"Pudding anyone?" Emily questioned calmly as if we'd only just been discussing the weather.

* * *

**Authors Note: So that's the newest chapter, I've been writing like mad today due to having a day of college. Which means I've got a few chapter queued to be upload now. I hope your all liking it; I'd really like to hear from you if you get chance.**

**Thank you for all the views, favourites and follows!**


	6. Flat Lining

**Flat Lining**

The sun was setting and the house was still a vibrant mixture of activity. I'd helped Emily clear up and everyone was once more packed into the small kitchen a mixture of conversations brewing.

Jacob still hadn't returned and after a brief speech from Bella about how I need to stop being so nervous she left fleeting into the woods. _Talk about throwing me to the Wolves._

Emily was asking me about England and I tried to answer her questions as best I could. We'd agreed that she'd have to come over to the Bungalow in the forest for a drink before I had to start back at school and she'd confessed to me she didn't have many friends here either.

My head was swimming my thoughts lost deep between the urge to leave the cramped room and troubled between trying to recall when I was due for my next dose of pain killers.

I allowed my gaze to follow the boys trying to work them out but I couldn't concentrate properly. My head hurt and I just wanted to lie down as the nausea hit me. Emily kept throwing me looks during are conversation but I couldn't work out whether they were of sympathy or confusion.

"I'm going to grab a bit of fresh air Emily" I smiled patting her arm gently as I pushed myself away from the counter my stomach did another back flip.

Conversation continued to flow but it was slower than before and I could sense multiple sets of eyes on me.

I carefully walked down the porch and followed the smell of water. It took me only minutes to reach a small stretch of sea.

The sun was sitting low in the sky as I slipped of my shoes. It was cold here, something that didn't help, but I wanted to feel the water on my skin. I stepped in, edging further until the water lapped at my ankles. I could feel the cold on my feet, my extremities beginning to whiten in the cold of the water.

Bitterly I laughed at myself. How much my body betrayed me.

A voice called my name startling me and causing water to splash up onto my skirt.

"Immie?" A deep voice questioned and I tried to calm my heart which had leapt up into my mouth. "Emily wanted to know if you're coming back inside." Paul asked his eyes staring at me with some confusion.

I stepped out of the water the sand sticking to the soles of my feet. I uncomfortably attempted to brush the sand from them, wobbling slightly a strong arm caught mine holding me in place. I gave him a grateful smile as I slipped my feet into the shoes.

Paul's eyes scanned me with curiosity as he released me. He was warm. I was cold. My white toes stood at contrast to the rest of my body. I held back the urge to laugh knowing what would come when my body began to warm back up.

"Can you tell her, tell her I've had to go home but I will see her soon" I asked giving him a smile.

He scowled for a moment "your leaving?" he asked bluntly looking disgruntled.

"Yeah" I countered it coming out almost as bluntly as his words had.

I subconsciously rubbed my hands along the back of my neck and rolled my throbbing shoulders.

"It was nice to meet you again Paul" I added smiling up at the much taller man. "Hopefully I will see you around".

I began to set off up the beach. Counting each painful step I tried to judge how far it would be from home. About a ten minute walk. Maybe more?

I'd made it to the end of the road before I heard his voice again. He called to me so loudly I expected it would have been heard from the house. I could hear the engine of a car before I even turned around and Paul was stood only a few steps behind me.

"I'll give you a lift" he smirked looking at my feet once more, knowing all too well that I wouldn't be walking very far in dolly-shoes.

"Thank you" I said sincerely "but I'd rather walk".

"It wasn't a question" he snapped back making me stop mid step to look at him with a troubled face.

I quirked an eyebrow at him giving him a confused look, but didn't question him any further instead I slowly walked around to the passenger door and climbed in.

He was back in the cab before I'd even managed to put my seatbelt on. The radio looked to be on but it hummed too quietly for me to depict.

"Did Emily put you up to this?" I asked him frowning slightly as I awaited a reply.

"No" he answered and a silence sat for a long time.

"It was Embry wasn't it?" I asked him running a hand through my short hair.

"No" he answered and turned his eyes briefly from the road to look at me. His eyes lingered on my face until I looked away with embarrassment.

"Why do you wear your hair short?" he asked abruptly. "Everyone on the Reservation wears it long".

I stuttered at first unsure of how to answer the question, it'd taken me so of guard. I wanted to come up with a savvy answer, one about wearing it to defy convention, or because I didn't want to follow the trends. But none of that was true.

"I-I-I do it" I began taking an sharp breath "it's easier to manage, short hair, it's um, well washing it's a lot quicker and in the morning it doesn't take as much energy" I cut of not allowing myself to expand any more I could tell where it would lead.

_Because I couldn't cope with it being long. Because after a rather bad appointment up at the hospital I'd took a pair of scissors to it. My waist long hair I'd spent seven years growing out was lost in a matter of minutes._

I let the information sit with him for the rest of the journey.

My stomach started doing back flips. But for all the wrong reasons. I'd taken pain killers on an empty stomach before I'd left and now I was suffering the consequences. We had just turned down the dirt track and by the time we pulled up outside the porch I had mere seconds to run from the car and empty my stomach contense into a drain by a grass verge. The stones path had scrapped my knees as I gagged again at the smell of blood.

I felt someone rubbing small circles on my back as I hunched over gasping for breath. With weak limbs I rose up and turned to apologies to Paul who was trying to guide me towards the house. He more or less dragged me up the steps and I stopped at the doorway not allowing him entry.

"Sorry" I exclaimed deeply my eyes flooding with emotion. "I think I must have had some bad eggs at breakfast" I lied and managed to laugh trying to blink away the tears.

"Thank you, for everything" I mused giving him my best smile. It was my way of telling him to leave me, but it didn't seem to register with him.

"I'll be fine, honestly" I said quickly at his hesitant expression.

"Please go" I begged. I could feel the heat on my checks as he stared intently at me.

"No" he snapped leaning past me to open the door. He froze suddenly and seemed to be having some sort of internal debate.

"Paul, please go back and enjoy the evening. I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed" I sighed.

He had a look of arrogance about him which I knew was trying to smoother concern. I wondered how much Bella had said to Jacob and Jacob had said to the Pack. He seemed to be waiting for something. I couldn't decide if it was for me to pass out or to burst out crying.

Paul walked through the house casually, as if he was walking through his own. He found his way with ease into the kitchen and filled a glass with water setting it on the counter and staring at me.

I huffed at him looking at the water but doubting I could keep it down I ignored him heading for the bedroom. Paul was talking to me but I couldn't hear him after a few paces.

In half an hour I managed to crawl into bed. No sleep came but it brought comfort to sit in the darkness away from the bright lights of outside which had been hurting her eyes. Sleep found me somehow before I managed to muse any further about what had happened this evening.

I flat lined for about three days. I spent my time between the four walls of the house only moving to use the bathroom as the pain engulfed me. _Guess things had finally caught up_.

* * *

I stared around the dark room. My mouth was dry and I reached across to the alarm clock dragging it into my line of vision. It was the early hours of the morning and I knew my body would sleep no longer. It took me a few minutes to settle my head before I began to move from the bed. My body had stiffened from the sleep and seemed to almost refuse to allow me movement, screaming at me in protest. It was tempting to lie back down again, but I knew from experience, it didn't make the pain go away.

Instead I pulled myself up leaning against the radiator for a few seconds as I waited for the tingling to stop. As quietly as I could I began to shuffle through the room and somewhere between there and the kitchen I'd managed to pull on a dressing gown and was at the fridge, the process a blur.

With a sigh I poured myself a drink of water, and stuck a piece of bread in the toaster ignoring the food and note on the microwave that highlighted leftovers for me. The thought of food made my stomach flip once more. My body felt hot suddenly and I pushed the robe back of me draping it across the back of the sofa I rummaged around quietly looking for the door key.

I slowly unlocked the door propping it open momentarily with a door wedge allowing the cold air to rush in. I inhaled deeply distracted until I smelt the toast burning.

I plucked the toast out ignoring how it was burning my fingers and took a bite from it. Balancing a packet of tablets and the water with the toast hanging from my mouth I shuffled uncomfortably out onto the porch. It was cold out and I knew I shouldn't be without a jacket, but it helped to make me feel alive. Bringing me back to life a little. Experiencing a feeling other than the pain.

Closing my eyes I let the wind hit me tilting my head back as it ran through my hair. Pushing my clothing backwards making it cling to my skin and sending shivers through my body.

* * *

Paul had paused mid-way through the patrol. Sam hadn't been happy when he'd discovered their delays on the usual route.

He had to see her. Be near her. Being around her wasn't an option; it had become a basic need in order for him to function. Sam was telling him not to fight it, that he just needed to accept it. But Paul couldn't. He didn't want this for her. For him. He wanted her to have a choice, a real choice. He wanted Imogene to look at him and love him because she wanted to, not because some stupid imprint instructed her she had to.

A small part of him hated her. Hated what she was doing to him. How unaware she seemed. But this wasn't the average imprint. Sam had already set down some ground rules. Using his alpha-status to overall some major points regarding Imogene Morgan, and he kept replaying the thoughts he'd seen of her in Jacob's mind.

The pain. It seemed to consume her aurora, it was part of her. The pain seemed to be with her constantly and sometimes Paul even felt twinges of it himself, it lasted mere seconds but it would creep up on him occasionally. He couldn't work her out. All he knew was that he was mesmerised by her.

Paul felt sick as he watched her. His eyes drank her as she sat looking a little peaky on the porch step. He hated that she did that. It was alright for Jacob, he knew Bella was safely tucked away. But Imogene, no she had the habits of a night owl.

Jacob did as he'd requested. He morphed, changing into the clothing that had been planted there on a previous night and he watched as the younger man stepped out into the road.

* * *

I sat like this for an immeasurable amount of time, but when I returned to eating the toast it was cold. I groaned resting it on my lap as I began to fumble with the tablet box debating on a dosage. I popped out two tablets and chucked them both into my mouth. With a gulp of water I got them straight down. When I tilted my head back forwards a set of eyes met mine from the end of the clearing I was glad he hadn't made his presence known before as I would have chocked on my tablets.

Jacob's eyes scanned over mine and I stared back just as heavily, only breaking my gaze to look behind him. In the dark woodland opposite the house I could hear a growl, a shadow moving across. The Pack was on patrol.

"You should be inside" Jacob stated seeming upset.

I rolled my eyes gently and took a bite of the toast disliking the dryness of the food and pulling a face of disgust that made him laugh lightly.

"It was either this or crackers" I smiled "and I don't think the local shop works to use-by-dates they were up a year ago, and I didn't fancy the walk tonight" I added lightly.

"Do you want some" I offered the remaining three-quarters of toast to Jacob but he shook his head.

"You look like you could do with it" he stated running a hand through his short hair.

I shrugged and took another bite brushing the crumbs from the blue snowflake flannel bottoms. One of last year's Christmases presents which looked odd in summer.

"I think you company wants you back" I stated hiding a smile as I followed the pacing shadow of a wolf along the road.

"He can wait" Jacob said mainly to the woodland.

"I'm a big girl" I laughed "I think I can manage to sit on a porch without supervision" I teased which caused another growl from the clearing.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked me suddenly and the question sounded as if it wasn't something _he_ wanted to know.

"Not sleeping" I countered giving a light shrug. "This is me, dealing with it, now if I go for a walk around the garden is that going to also require two Shapeshifters watching me or can I be trusted to do that task?" I asked stubbornly pushing the lump from my throat that had formed, standing up and pacing down the steps.

I turned sharply and walked out onto the grass. My bare feet hitting the morning dew as I slowly paced around the circumference of the curved area. As I'd hoped by the time I'd finished they were gone. Leaving me to dwell on my thoughts as I remained lazily on the porch steps until dawn broke.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you for the view I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Just a shot out to ** 483** and xYaar for the follow on the story I really appreciate it! And thank you to China2009, Ksenia50903 and **** 483(again) for the favourite! **

**Got a lot of ideas planned for this story especially when Imogene begins going to La Push School.**


	7. On The Rebound

**On The Rebound**

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**Firstly j****ust a quick warning for strong language and scenes of violence in this chapter.**

**Secondly I don't normally post at the beginning of chapters but I had a really kind review of a guest and I was so upset when I realised I couldn't reply to you! I wasn't planning on putting this up until the morning but as I am in work first thing I really wanted to respond to you so just went for it and uploaded. ** **So to the guest who reviewed this (you know who you are!) I dedicate this chapter to you :) In answer to your message, Paul is certainly going to start to become more protective in the coming chapters and you can imagine what Imogene's reaction will be to this because she can be quite stubborn. **

* * *

I felt surprisingly normal as I stirred awake. I'd been on the porch so I was surprised to have woken up in a bed. _Had I imagined last night?_

My body felt more alive than it had done in the past few days and I no longer wanted to vomit from the pain. That had to be a good thing right? I wasn't certain as I pushed myself up and went to make some breakfast.

The house was still somewhat under sheets and I scolded myself for not having the sense to remove them all earlier but unfortunately I had no control over my body. Or it's flare ups.

I was singing rather badly to a song that was hammering out of the speakers when I felt someone watching me.

Spinning mid-way through one of my favourites I cocked sight of my brother. Embry looked tiered as he slouched against the kitchen cabinet watching me uncertainly.

"It's rude to stare" I scoffed and he widened his eyes.

"Sorry I'm just surprised to see you're still alive" he said flatly and I looked at him with questioning eyes.

"What was that all about? You were out for days?" he added and I scoffed at him turning back to the stove.

"None of your business" I mumbled as I stirred the porridge oats.

"Yes it is" he stated.

"No, it's really not" I answered back feeling annoyed now.

I mixed the porridge in a therapeutic manner. My muscles didn't feel too bad, my head wasn't in its usual jumbled mess and my stomach felt settled. Days like this I questioned whether I actually had chronic illness.

"You were like in a coma Imogene what the hell is going on?" Embry demanded.

"Ha" I snorted rudely. "That sounds refreshing, I would totally go for a light comma right now" I shot back at him.

"Why don't you seem to ever be feeling alright?" Embry demanded stepping closer and pulling my hand from the wooden spoon that was now stirring the porridge far too quickly.

"I haven't felt alright for a very long time" I said lowly and allowed the words to sink in with Embry for a few seconds.

"I'd like you to leave now" I stated sniffing to restrain the tears that were threatening to flood over me.

* * *

I walked to Forks. Well okay maybe I didn't walk all the way but I walked for nearly an hour before a Sliver Volvo S60R pulled up alongside me the brakes screeching.

Bella was crushing me in a bone breaking hug before I'd even had time to process the situation and an enticing voice was chuckling.

"Bells you're going to kill the poor girl" the man chimed and she loosened her grip from me.

"How are you doing" she asked softly releasing me and stepping back to look at my figure.

"I'm feeling a bit better thank you" I mumbled shoving my hands into my coat and she nodded gently.

They both looked unnaturally comfortable like we were having this conversation in their house rather that in the middle of the road.

"I was so worried about you!" Bella stated "Alice had a vision about you and well, Edward suggested that we come to get you".

I smiled towards the unnaturally attractive man. His skin was almost as pale as mine but everything about his appearance was drawing you in. "That's very kind of you, it's nice to meet you" I stated extending my hand and not flinching when his cold skin made contact with my own. It was nice to have someone the same temperature as me.

"Pleasure to finally met you in the flesh Imogene, your just as I expected, Bella gave a very good description" he admitted and I smiled immediately liking him.

"I'm surprised the Wolves let you this far over the border" he stated as he led us over to the Volvo.

"What do you mean?" I questioned dumbly.

"Well what with Paul and everything" Bella began to blurt ignoring Edwards warning gaze. "We thought they might not let you come back over the border, now that you're an 'imprintee' and all"

"Excuse me?" I questioned and Edward scowled.

"Bella she didn't know" Edward stated coolly and Bella's eyes flew open.

"Oh my god, Immie I am so sorry, I thought Paul had told you!" she screeched panic striking her face.

"It's, it is um" I broke of unable to form a sentence.

"Sorry, I think I have to go now" I mumbled as I turned on my heel and set off in the direction I came from. Bella was screaming my name and I heard her trying to keep up with me but after a few minutes it all faded.

* * *

My body felt numb. My head was spinning at the new information and I stood uncomfortably in debate about what to do after walking for ten minutes. All I could think of was Paul. I felt guilty. It did nothing to help my self loathing. Poor Paul. He should have imprinted on a healthy, happy, beautiful young woman. Someone who knew where she was going, who could achieve her life goals, who wasn't set back by something she couldn't control. Someone like Bella, free from life's sometimes to cruel dealings.

I began to walk again my feet leading me in the direction of Sam and Emily's house. With each step my own anger began to build. It surprised me; the mood change was almost immediate. How dare he not tell me the truth? How could they all lie to me like that? My own brother didn't even tell me. It was his fault, for so selfishly imprinting on me. He's ruined my life. I wanted a choice. I wanted to travel, to find myself, to be free. Being with him was not on my to-do list.

The puddles were everywhere and I made no effort to bother avoiding them as I stomped down the driveway to the Uley house. As always rain clouded the sky and it spat gently matching my mood.

Emily was out on the porch steps before I was even within ear shot and I guessed it was the bright lilac coat that had alerted her to my arrival. I felt bad for doing this here. Poor Emily, she didn't deserve this.

"Where's Paul?" I shouted up to her trying to keep my words soft despite my anger. _She'd lied to_.

"He's out the back" she called "why Imogene what's wrong?" she demanded taking a few steps down the porch but Sam appeared and grabbed her shoulder stopping her.

I could hear the playful, joking tones of the Shapeshifter's around the back of the house and I quickened my pace until I was on top of the group. My eyes scanned them for Paul and I picked him out almost immediately. He had his back to me when I leapt onto him. I sprang up into the air and mounted him, are bodies slamming together and stumbling forwards. I clouted him around the head, kicking and stamping, pinching and punching every area of him I could get to.

I wasn't a violent person. Or at least I wasn't normally. My temper was often quite flat and I was chilled when it came to most disputes being able to resolve them with words rather than a temper. But now I was like a woman possessed.

"Imogene!" Three voices screeched at once but I thought on regardless. Nothing was going to stop me.

"How could you" I screeched angrily. "I'm not yours Paul! I don't belong to you! I don't want you, I'm not your Imprint" I spat. Some people leered, others shouted at me to stop. He didn't resist, he took every blow I through as I transformed into a violent rage. I was out of control.

"Put me down, put me down right now" I demanded as Jacob jerked me away from Paul.

"I hate you!" I spat out clawing the air to try to reach him as the heavens opened and rained poured down.

I swung at Jacob and my fist collided with his nose splitting my knuckles open. I cried out in pain but turned my attentions back to Paul who was now shaking violently as I dropped to the ground.

"I hate you!" I snarled and went for him once more plummeting my other hand into his jaw.

"You don't want me" I spat angrily I lunged for him but he side stepped me with ease. "You don't know me Paul, if you did you wouldn't want me" I screeched ripping out the aids and throwing them to the floor. As I lunged for him again I found my body slammed up hard against the house.

Paul bored into my eyes pinning me up like a rag doll against the brick work. "I do want you" he hissed down my ear and I laughed bitterly.

"No one wants me Paul" I stated in a matter of a fact way and protested against his iron like grip.

"Get of me!" I screamed but he wouldn't move his weight.

"I hate you Paul! I hate what you're doing to me! I hate this" I screamed making an attempt to knee him in the groin but he blocked it expertly pinning my leg to the side with his own.

"Don't you think I hate it to?" he demanded still physically shaking and I let rip.

"You're the one who went a fucking imprinted! You have ruined my life!" I screamed.

"It looked pretty shitty before I entered into it" he snapped back venomously and that's when I head butted him. _Ouch. _

I jerked forwards sending my pale forehead smashing into his darker one. Not my brightest of moves but I swear one of the side effects of some of the medications were fluctuating mood. Most of the tablets I were on had side effects that basically could all lead to death, so mood swings wasn't one I was really focusing on.

I could hear screaming down my ear and I flopped down becoming like putty in Paul's arms.

* * *

**Authors Note: This was a bit dramatic! But I wanted to put across just how much a condition can play with your mind and the highs and lows in mood you can experience. I also wanted to give what I thought would be a quite genuine reaction to being imprinted on because I don't think it would all be perfect straight away, especially not with Imogene's situation. **

**If you get chance please check out xYaar, the fanfiction's on there are great and also happen to be about some of my favourite things (Twilight, Harry Potter and Merlin, can you fit anymore awesomeness in one place!?) Worth a view!** **Thank you to Nameless-dono for the follow on this story!**


	8. In the Hot Seat

**In The Hot Seat**

I wanted a heat pack. I wanted my medication. I wanted a long soapy bath with some lavender in it. I had the first request met though. My body seemed to be engulfed by a life-size heat pack – _something someone really needed to invent _– the temperature was soaring through my own cold body. _Stupid circulation problems_.

My mind seemed to be slightly delayed at processing the situation. Had I fallen asleep on the sofa again? What day even was it?

The heat was shifting beneath me and was unusually hard. It didn't smell like lavender like they usually did this one smelt equally as pleasant though and I snuggled deeper into it. I couldn't even describe what hurt, because my whole body was swimming in pain. This wasn't fair; I'd only flared up a day ago hadn't I?

Maybe I was in hospital? That wouldn't have been good. I didn't get on with Doctors to well. They always asked really stupid questions like "when does it hurt?" duh all the time that's why they call it chronic pain.

This time though the soreness felt different in certain areas to that of my usual flare up. The usual headache was tinged with something else and my mind was slowly putting together a jigsaw puzzle of information.

_Paul_.

I shot up gasping for air as I began to hyperventilate. The room span around me as the events of what must off only been a few hours ago flooded my mind.

Someone was shouting down my ear but it was muffled and I flinched away from it. My head turned trying to take in the room but it was blurry and my eyes wouldn't focus through the tears that had know began to cloud them.

Warm hands were pulling me into a hard object and I collided with Paul's chest. Hands were running through my hair, down my back and over my legs, they were everywhere. I grasped hold of his chest tucking myself in to it as if it was the only solid unmoving object in my mind. My tears spewed out onto his bare torso and I tried to even my breathing.

"Immie" he cooed in my ear and I was surprised I'd managed to actually hear him.

The name calmed me slightly enough for me to even my breathing out once again. I shut my eyes forcefully and nuzzled myself into his chest clinging to his warmth. He seemed to relent and moved his arms across me trapping me tightly in his embrace.

I felt a wave of relief wash over me. Safe. I was safe here, the cruel world beyond this moment was gone and I allowed Paul to flood my very being.

* * *

I felt the weight bellow me shift and my body was low lying on some soft fabric. I moaned at the movement and it made me want to throw up. "Don't leave" I groaned and blindly stretched my hands out. I felt someone catch my fingers and lips being gently pressed onto my sore knuckles.

"Immie, you need to try and sit up" he explained his breath tickling my ear.

"I, I don't think I can" I whimpered feeling unnaturally vulnerable.

Warm hands began to move me slowly, inching me up and I felt my head spin and I groaned in pain at the movement. I wanted to throw up and I physically gagged when I was upright.

"Open your eyes" he pleaded and slowly I obeyed wincing at the lights that made my head pound more.

I wasn't in a hospital. Nor was I at home in my own bed. I was in the living room of the Uley house, Paul was hunched over me sitting on a coffee table opposite the sofa I had been spread out on. Behind Paul stood an anxious looking Emily and in one of the armchairs a sleeping Embry. In the far corner I could see Sam and I groaned at my audience.

"Can I lie back down now?" I asked softly and I heard Sam laugh.

"No honey you need get cleaned up" Emily addressed me as Paul had right down my ear and it worked once more.

_Were my aids still out in the yard?_

"I'm going to be sick" I managed to gasp as I felt the nausea take over and I held it back just long enough for a bucket to be shoved in my face and I emptied my stomach contense.

I think I started hyperventilating again after that but when I woke again the room had shifted once more.

* * *

The seat was no longer warm and my body was physically shaking. I pushed myself up groaning at the pain and the way it made me feel light headed again. My eyes danced around but only met the compassionate face of Emily.

"You know, I've heard Bella do some pretty stupid things with the Wolves in my time but you have got to top it off" Emily mumbled. She was halfway through dressing my left hand and I looked at her with uncertainty – _shouldn't she sort of hate me?_

"I'm trying to decide whether your just really stupid, or have some really big balls" she joked and I tried to smile back but it hurt my head.

"Paul had it coming to be honest" she added dropping my hand down and picking up the other and I just sat their limply unable to form the words to speak.

Emily's eyes kept flicking to mine and I knew she was waiting for me to speak but it couldn't find the words. The sentence wouldn't come. My brain seemed to be engulfed by a fog. _Idiot._

I realised why I was so cold. I'd been stripped down to my underwear. I groaned in realisation of this and flushed with embarrassment – praying that Emily alone had the strength to do that. _The last thing I needed was another display of nudity to the Pack_.

"I brought you some clothes" she stated realising my discomfort and I smiled.

"Thank you" I stated softly. "For everything, you shouldn't be doing this, it's my fault" I confirmed but she shook her head vigorously.

"No Immie it's really not. We should have told you, it's not fair that the truth was kept from you" she replied.

"Can you, when you see him I mean, can you, um, tell him I'm, sorry" I asked her and she laughed lightly back at me.

"You can tell him yourself, he's only in the kitchen we practically had to drag him from the room" she exclaimed gently "I think he wants to say sorry to" she added lightly as she tied of the bandage for my other hand.

My blood was everywhere. I realised quite quickly the only one that had been injured during my little outburst was me. My clothes which were in a pile on the floor were stained deeply with dried blood and I don't think I could ever bring myself to wear that jumper again. Emily refused to show me my reflection but I could imagine it can't have been pretty.

She teased I must have had a pretty strong head as to not have managed to crack my skull open. But I could feel the bulging lump on my forehead and I knew I had a black eye and my ribs were bruised hindering my breathing. Emily had explained that I'd broken a few fingers and split all of my knuckles open during my fistycuffs with Paul. My legs to were bruised and I had a lovely black tinge to one of them from where Paul had blocked an attack.

"Wow Goldilocks, you've outdone yourself this time!" shouted Leah down my ear as she plonked herself roughly on the sofa alongside me and I winced.

I managed a soft laugh as she nudged me gently her face softening slightly. "I'm glad to see you don't punch like a pussy unlike the leach-lover" she joked and I smiled even wider until my jaw ached.

"Quite disappointed I missed it all to be honest, but the internal dialogue I caught on afterwards was quite hilarious" She explained and Emily scowled at her words.

"Come on Immie let's get you dressed" Emily stated softly and I nodded in agreement.

I didn't want to consider who had been going through my clothes back in my house because the thought made me want to be sick again. But I was relieved it was comfort based. A pair of dark grey sweatpants and a black WEIRD print stop. Emily combed out my hair and helped me to get the clothing on over my aching body.

"The boys weren't sure which medication you would need" she began and watched as my eyes filled with horror "so they just brought it all" she stated motioning towards my tablet box and I groaned.

_Great now the entirety of La Push would believe I'm a Druggy. _

Emily and Leah left me quite soon as they saw the embarrassment clinging to my face. I'd grabbed hold of Emily just as she went to leave and drew her into a painful hug. Clutching to her and thanking her over and over.

Part of me ached to be back home with my parents. To forget that any of this ever happened and to just disappear from this weird life. I didn't like it. It was strange, abnormal and I knew I had over a year of it to put up with. I wanted to go away and never have to see La Push or Paul again. I'd only been here for a few days and my world was spiralling out of control. What was next?

However it was the small voice in the back of the head that was mocking me. It was telling me that I couldn't leave. I couldn't leave Paul. I pushed the thoughts away, I was not attracted to Paul and I had no emotional feelings for him what so ever. _I think?_

Ignoring the medication I lay back down again and slipped into a sleep like daze.

* * *

Someone roughly shaking me woke me and it made me flinch back into the warmth beneath me. I cried out in pain and before I even processed what had happened the weight of the warmth had shifted and I was cold again.

My eyes took in the scene but it took my brain a few seconds to correctly process the information. Bella was stood in front of the sofa with Paul towering defensively in front of me. Although I couldn't hear them I could see lips moving as I sat up.

Paul stepped out of the way and Bella was shoving my belongings under her arm and Jacob was shadowing her. I watched Paul storm out of the room kicking a small table end over and slamming the door so violently it split the wood.

Bella was trying to move me but I was pulling back and when Jacob went to pick me up I really did freak out. I was screaming. I don't know why because I trusted Bella. But when people don't even try to explain to you what they are about to do that's when you sort of freak out.

It was Embry that burst through the door as Jacob roughly dropped me back onto the sofa and shoved Bella behind him. I could hear the screeching of Emily but couldn't pick up on the words. A wolf tore into the room and everyone fell silent. My heart jumped into my mouth as I scanned the people around me for reactions.

Sam was behind the wolf and he looked enraged. I watched his lips move as he demanded everyone leave. I went to move myself but Embry pulled me back down forcefully onto the sofa. _I guess it didn't include me then?_

The wolf didn't move at first but simply bored into me Sam repeated himself and slowly it turned and left. Bella and Jacob followed quickly and she gave me a sympathetic look. Emily turned and walked out behind Sam while Embry pulled me into a soft hug as I broke down into another flood of tears.

_This was becoming far too much of a normal occurrence_.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I hope you enjoyed the slightly calmer chapter? I love hearing from you guys so drop me a review or message if you get chance to :)**

**I'm just going to dedicate these things to replying to my reviewers who I can't contact because they are guest's haha, no I will post other stuff but I feel obliged to reply so sorry if it annoys anyone!**

**...**

**So to my guest reviewer:**

**(Just to point out this is a response to chapter 7 not 8)**

**Yes she can be a bit of a loose cannon. When I wrote it, I tried to consider how you would react in reality if you were told you were basically attached to someone for the rest of your life. (Although I don't think many of us would be complaining if one of the Wolf Pack decided to imprint on us!)**

**Paul taking it all was something I really did toy between especially considering his well know anger issues but I decided that the ingrained idea of not harming Imogene was just too strong for him and he actually ended up more annoyed with anyone else who tried to interfere.**

**Bella's mouth definitely ran away from her in this chapter and she didn't half put her foot in it! It sort of seemed to be the most fitting way to get the Elephant in the room out because it was a case that everyone but Imogene knew. Yes you should start to post some new-fic's I'd love to read some of your work.**


	9. Summarisation

**Summarisation**

It had been a long two weeks. A hard two weeks, but looking back at it now I don't think that I actually regretted any of it. I would be starting my last year at the school in a few days and it was something I was looking forward to. _Sort of. _

Sitting in the garden room I inhaled the familiar scent of the house. Bella had helped me to clean it and now it smelt of lemon and lavender far better than the original smell of emptiness.

This trip was about Bella but I'd found I'd achieved very little in the way of her which made me feel uncomfortable. This wasn't going to become any easier and she seemed more set than ever on marrying Edward and being turned. My stomach flipped at the thought. A life without Bella, was that even possible?

The time I'd actually spent in my own house had been minuscule which was something I didn't like either. My recovery had been slow due to how long my body takes to heal. It meant that my wounds still weren't physically gone ready for me starting at school again.

I'd stayed with Emily and Sam for another two days following the incident with Bella and Jacob. It was later revealed she was coming to 'save me', or at least take me over to Forks. I eventually relented and allowed her to look after me for all of a day before I got sick of her and Charlie's constant fussing and looks I got every time I took my painkillers or struggled to get up the stairs. So I moved back into the Bungalow.

I was never alone through the constant stream of visitors I'd had, Embry practically slept here every night and I'd reluctantly agreed to allow the Pack access to the house when they needed to sleep after a patrol. I don't think there had been a night when my spare room hadn't been in use. It meant that the kitchen was often running low and I'd never cooked so much in my entire life. Although I usually had to wait until someone was around due to not being able to lift things in and out of the oven with my damaged hands.

Emily came over almost daily, and we often spent hours on end just talking in the garden room. She was strangely easy to get on with and even Leah popped in a few times, mainly to poke fun at me, but she came none the less.

I'd cooked a big meal yesterday. Well okay Embry and I had cooked a big meal but as the senior chef I feel I deserved most of the credit. As I couldn't lift or cut vegetables it meant I required some assistance. Everyone had come, bar Paul and Leah. Apparently they were on Patrol. I didn't believe them but never questioned it. I met Billy Black, Jacob's Dad and Charlie and Bella also came. Although luckily she didn't bring Edward, that would have been awkward table conversation.

My parents had learnt about Skype but due to 'issues' with my webcam they couldn't see me. _Funny that_. Charlie hadn't questioned my appearance, and I assumed Bella had made up some crap about me falling down the porch of something.

My biggest focus was surviving my final year at school.

Charlie had driven me out to by all of the books that I needed and equipment. Bella had taken me over to get some new clothes that were more to La Push standards and I'd started looking for a part-time job. Embry had agreed to give me a lift into school each day and I decided that I'd make my way back myself.

Bella wanted me to start to learn to drive and rather reluctantly I'd sent of the forms. I wanted to die of embarrassment at the sight of my photo ID. She'd caked me in makeup, quite badly I must add considering she didn't even wear the stuff but she mentioned something about Alice and I'd left the subject. Her attempts to try and hide my bruising were useless and despite the way I'd styled my fringe to try and hide my forehead it was still noticeable.

I hadn't seen Paul since the incident and I knew I was going to have to face him at some point. Embry kept nagging at me to go and see him but I kept brushing it off. I was still too embarrassed for that. But not seeing Paul was beginning to eat me up. I felt worse than usual but this time the pain wasn't due to my conditions, this pain was in my heart. It ached for something I couldn't explain.

* * *

Embry jumped on the bed and I winced away from him as he knocked a limb. He looked excited and wide awake and I felt a tinge of envy at the concept. I'd promised him the night before we'd drive out to the shops at get some more food. Embry was practically living here and I never questioned it.

"Come on, its nine o'clock in the morning, pop out of bed already so we can head out Goldilocks I'm hungry!" he exclaimed grinning at me. He'd made a joke the other night about Goldilocks learning her lesson about not messing with the three bears and I'd nearly decked him.

"Embry if I was supposed to pop out of bed, I'd be a toaster" I complained which he laughed softly at.

"Okay, okay bear with me" I countered as he finally moved his dead weight from my creaking bed frame.

"You going to speak to Paul yet? You should do it before you start back at school, don't want you getting expelled on your first day for starting a fight in the car park" he stated seeming very serious.

"Oh, I hadn't given it much thought" I let out with a little surprise and I pulled myself from the bed and fumbled around to find my shower items.

"Paul's not as bad as your think. He'd a good person deep down" Embry mumbled but didn't seem to quite believe it himself.

"You missed a good evening last night at the bonfire" he mused softly. "People were asking after you".

"I can imagine" I sighed dragging myself towards the direction of the bathroom. I turned quickly and looked at Embry.

"Embry, can I have a lift please?" I asked him softly. "To Paul's".

His eyes widened but he nodded his head vigorously seemingly surprised that I wanted to go anywhere. "Yeah, anything to try and shut him up, seeing him should help with that" he grumbled and then seemed to remember something "we are still going to go to the shops right?".

"Yes!" I cried trying not to laugh.

"Fine" he sighed and began to walk out of the room, on the way to the kitchen knowing Embry.

"Thanks" I exclaimed giving his arm a squeeze before he was out of my reach.

"Anytime" he stated pulling my arm back and drawing me into a tight hug. "It's nice to see you smiling again" he said awkwardly and quickly let me go again.

"Now go take a shower smelly" he joked and I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Today was colder than yesterday and the sky looked threatening as if it may rain. I sat on my bed drained from the shower as I contemplated what to wear. It was more of the opportunity to catch my breath than anything about being fashion conscious. I dressed as quickly as my body allowed pulling on a pair light wash jeans that hugged my frame, rummaging in the bottom of the wardrobe until I found a pair of comfortable looking trainers and couldn't decide if they were mine or Bella's.

The kitchen was already alive with activity on the Sunday morning. Embry was fusing around as he badly attempted to make pancakes and Seth was slouched against the far wall his eyes meeting mine as soon as I entered the space.

I eyed Seth with some uncertainty but gave him a big grin none the less. I moved with intent towards the kitchen gently pushing Embry away from the pancake batter I took over. Half an hour later I managed to get out of the house. With Seth coming a long for the ride apparently looking for a lift back to Sam and Emily's, although I had no idea about how he'd gotten into the house in the first place.

Seth handed me my parker jacket before I had chance to take it from the stand and I pulled it on thanking him. He grinned back but then seemed to stop himself from saying anything else. Embry was huffing and puffing and I tried my best to ignore him.

We climbed up into the cab of his truck and I shuffled trying to become comfortable in the car. Seth seemed to be hesitant but I put the radio on turning it up and blocked out my shaking hands.

I instructed Embry about where to drive me and I was displeased by the sped he flew around La Push. Embry was out of the car the moment we drove to a stop in the car park and I hurried to get my belt of to keep up with him.

"Seth" I asked the younger boy. "Do you want to come in?"

He shook his head simply and I slipped out from the cab giving him a weak smile. Embry was moaning about having to give Seth a lift when he could have just gone in wolf-form but I ignored him filling the basket quickly. I returned ten minutes later on what had to be one of the quickest shopping trips ever.

"I brought some food, have a rummage through there, I wasn't sure what you'd like?" I admitted having purchased a broad range.

Everything apparently. During the journey Seth protested a dislike to nothing which I couldn't help but smile at. I ignored Embry who was drawing daggers at Seth and I realised just how much these guys liked food.

It was of a dirt track and I kept looking at Embry unsure about whether we were going in the right direction but he was lazily chewing a piece of liquorice and wouldn't make eye contact. We reached a clearing and three cars were parked blocking each other in, we came to an abrupt stop behind them and I winced.

As soon as we climbed out of the truck I could hear shouting. I recognised the voices of Jacob and Paul. Embry seemed slow to get out off the car as did Seth meaning I was the first one to boldly move from the cab.

I approached the house walking with a purpose with Seth and Embry trailing behind me seemingly unsure about what I was about to do. The house was clad with stone and wood and blended in perfectly to its environment. A two story it looked almost identical to the other houses in the village, a little worn, but still held a homely feel to it.

Climbing the porch steps I rasped by fist against the door and had to wait only a second before it was opened. Paul stood before me, half dressed and looking agitated. He ran a hand through his hair and seemed unsure what to do.

I didn't ask to be invited in but bit my lip feeling overcome with nerves. "Surprise, I'm alive" I joked and could see the ends of his lips tilt slightly before he concealed it.

"Well that's a shocker" he snapped back his gaze focused on Seth and Embry.

"I came to apologise" I stated giving him a small smile "I was a Bitch and over reacted" I explained and I could hear someone snort loudly from inside.

Paul shouted a few expletives at Jacob before turning back to me. "Um anyway I won't keep you, your clearly, busy, anyway I brought you something to say sorry" I turned quickly beginning to turn red with embarrassment.

I pulled the case of beer from Seth and turned to give it to Paul struggling under the weight. He snatched it quickly from my arms and I blushed as his skin brushed mine.

"I was going to get flowers, because that's what you do to say sorry to people, but, um, well then I thought you wouldn't really appreciate flowers, being a guy and all, and oh, well I thought you drink, so that, um I brought beer" I managed to spit out talking to my trainers.

"Anyway this wasn't a good time, I will leave you with Jacob" I added beginning to back up on the porch but he caught hold of my arm pulling me back.

"No, no you should stay" he retorted quickly not letting go of my arm as he pulled me gently inside the house and shut the door.

"I need to go with Embry; he's my lift home..." I began to state but he broke me off.

"Jacob will be going now" he hinted at the man who was draped over one of the chairs. "I can give you a lift home" he answered pulling at Jacob's leg so he was flipped of the seat and onto the wooden floor.

Jacob rose and jokingly pushed Paul. I gasped as Paul lunged for him and Seth and Embry came flying through the door. I was knocked back against the kitchen counter banging my head against a cupboard door as a scuffle ensued. I angrily stormed from the house.

The tears fell on their own accord and I didn't understand why. I brushed them back as I drew my gloves on shivering in the cold of the morning. I had no plan other than to walk. And to keep walking. The truck wasn't on my mind nor were any of the boys.

I reached the end of the dirt track in a flurry of anger and was greeted by Paul slumped against one of the trees that lined the route. He was in a different pair of jeans and had found a t-shirt.

Part of me wanted to stop and shout at him. But the more overwhelming part wanted to keep walking. I didn't glance at him as I breezed past but didn't get very far before he stopped me pulling me back.

His hands held onto my wrists firmly grasping them anger in his eyes. "You can't just go storming of, it isn't safe for you to be wondering around" he hissed angrily.

"You have no clue what could happen to you" he stated blandly and I yanked one of my wrists free.

"I know exactly what goes on in these parts. I know you're a Shapeshifter Paul, I know about the Treaty, the Pack, the Cold Ones, I know about all of it" I cried louder than I should of.

"How dare you jeopardise my safety because you can't control yourself. I came here to apologise, not to get caught up in one of your stupid scuffles. You should know better" I added sharply thinking of Emily. The words stung him and he dropped my other wrist.

I began walking again but had hardly taken two steps before he blocked my path once again this time crowding into my personnel space. He caught hold of my waist holding me in place.

"You should go home" he snapped angrily.

"I'll do what the hell I want" I retorted angrily and he groaned in frustration.

"You should stay away from here" he countered.

"Do you want me to?" I asked and it seemed to stall him.

I felt drawn to him and couldn't explain why. I didn't want to stay away from La Push, and strangely enough I didn't want to stay away from Paul.

"Why don't you want to?" He asked cockily and I frowned back at him turning away in disgust.

It seemed to pull him from that mood though because he grabbed my waist pulling me forwards into his hard chest. I let out a gasp of surprise but it was smothered by his mouth.

Taken aback my mind seemed to be a few seconds behind my body which had gone into cruise control. Paul was kissing me and I was kissing him back. His tongue slid over my lips begging for entrance and I hesitantly opened my mouth unsure. He leant into the kiss his hands slipping down below my waist to hold me more firmly to his body and raising me closer to his level. My gloved hands we running through his short black hair my fingers curling into his scalp.

A groan escaped my mouth as his tongue touched my own and he dominated my mouth. His hands were sliding up my back one cupping my face. The kiss was hot and heavy and I was surprised by the passion and emotion of it.

He broke off and slid his lips down along my jaw nuzzling his face into the side of my neck pulling at the scarf to allow him near my skin. I closed my eyes and craned my stiff neck back trying to give him more access. His hands stroked my body through the shapeless coat and suddenly I was regretting wearing it.

He pulled back and rested his forehead gently against mine his breath shaky as he settled his hands in the small of my back. I bit my lip nervously, feeling the blush creeping all the way down my neck I kept trying to avoid his heavy gaze. He leant down again and gave me a soft slow kiss taking his time to explore my lips. He ran his tongue over my lips and pulled at the bottom of my lip with his teeth making me press myself into him more.

"Paul" I groaned as he pulled away and I shut my mouth shocked by my own reaction. He gave a low laugh which made my blush deepen.

"I can't believe you just did that" I muttered.

"You weren't exactly unwilling" Paul snapped back and I gasped at his words. I raised my hand to slap him but he caught it instead entwining his fingers with mine.

"I wouldn't do that again if I was you" he countered as I pulled my hand away from his.

"You shouldn't just go around kissing people like that" I protested feeling a little light headed.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it" he said cockily and I scowled.

Crossing my arms over my chest I took a step back realising I was still stood pressed against him. He stepped forward again and lent down to capture my lips but I jerked my head back pushing my hands against his chest.

"Paul please!" I begged him needing to be able to think clearly. "We hardly know each other, I'm not the sort of the girl that goes around kissing strangers, I'm not that sort of girl end of" I stated implying a lot in the last few words.

His eyes widened in understanding and he looked angry again.

"That's what you think this is about, some lust filled kiss and me wanting to get into your fucking pants for a quickie?" he questioned angrily "for fuck sake Imogene I've Imprinted on you it doesn't work like that!" he screamed physically shaking and as my eyes widened at the reality of his words.

Paul seemed to realise what he'd said and before I could even reply he shoved past me storming into the woods. I called after him but it was useless, the Shapeshifter had gone.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello my lovely readers, I just want to say a big thank you to lovelifebeyourself for the favourite!**

**So at last I've given you a bit of romance between the pair, I hope you enjoyed it! I would love to hear what you thought about it, drop me a review if you want? I hope this was worth the wait. Thank you for all the reads.**


	10. The Truth Hurts

**The Truth Hurts**

The rain flickered lightly and I didn't bother to pull up the overly large hood of the parka. Knowing it would block my hearing unnerved me especially at the thought of the Wolves being so close by. I ended up jogging back to the house, something I hadn't done in a long time and it had me slumping as soon as I reached the door.

It was open as I'd expected and hesitantly I went in. I established quickly no one was in and felt more calmed. The room was large with big windows looking out onto the surrounding woodland. The kitchen was to the left and it looked well used with a large island in the middle with multiple stools surrounding it. To the right was a dining table the furniture was miss matched slightly and a large pew bench ran down the one side.

The walls were creamy but adorned with photographs and paintings of the landscape. A bookcase sat in the far end of the room with a small armchair alongside it a snug spot for reading or a nap. I unzipped my damp coat lifting it up so the hood hooked over the coat stand. I bent down wincing and freezing as my back twanged uncomfortably. With a deep breath I moved again and pulled the laces of the trainers loosening them enough to get off.

I broke up the beer pack and located the fridge with ease, putting three of the cans in there to chill and moving the rest into a cupboard. The house felt easy to be in.

Moving from the room I took the only door into the living room. This room was slightly smaller, a space taken for a downstairs toilet. On the back wall a large set of sliding glass doors led out onto a generously proportioned decking which had a seating area already set out. I turned slowly taking in the three generous sofas all in a soft red fabric and looking well worn. A scattering of cushions covered them and large shag run swallowed most of the wooden floor. An oval coffee table was placed in the centre with a television set of to the right.

It smelled of pines in the room and I left it closing the door quietly behind me to move back to the kitchen. I felt I would be intruding to pry any further. Chewing my lip I stood eyeing the kitchen, debating on whether I could make myself a drink or not. I rested my hands on my hips thinking it through, I'd be greatly offended, but then again I was British, we were offended by people breathing.

The smell of rain entered the room before I realised his presence, Jacob had snuck up on me. He was dripping wet as he stood in a pair of denim shorts but seemed to be already drying before my eyes.

"Help yourself" he pointed in the direction of the kitchen "hell he'd be offended if you didn't" he scoffed and I sensed what he was getting at. _Because I wasn't just anybody now_.

"Where's Paul?" I asked as Jacob wondered through into the kitchen and pulled out a beer I'd brought for Paul from the fridge.

He opened it using the counter trying to show off and offered the drink to me. "No, I can't drink" he looked at me curiously pushing himself up to sit on the island.

"Medication" I mumbled coming into the kitchen to lean against a counter.

"Paul, he's with Sam. Just letting of some steam" Jacob laughed at his own comment and I frowned.

I wanted to ask Jacob what imprinting meant. But it just felt strange; I didn't want to talk to him about it, how could he understand a woman's feelings on the matter? I felt more lost that usual.

Words were swimming around my mind and I struggled to pick one out to say, the language evading me for a minute.

"Is it reversible" I asked Jacob suddenly and he choked on the beer laughing once more.

"Why" he asked grinning sheepishly. "Paul not your type" he teased.

I gazed at the floor brushing my eyes backwards and forwards across the stained wood.

"This isn't fair on Paul" I began to explain wringing my hands behind me. "When you imprint it should be on someone that it perfect for you. But I'm not going to be Jacob. I'm not going to be good for Paul, hell I'm not good for myself" I sighed.

Jacob shook his head vigorously. "Hell Immie, Paul is lucky, you're one hell of a catch" Jacob scoffed and I frowned at him. "You're so kind, you're funny, generous, loving, friendly and very attractive" Jacob named of traits.

"Yeah Jacob" I commented sarcastically "I have a lot of great personality traits or as my doctor calls them ... symptoms" I managed to choke out my eyes clouding with tears again. I pinched the bridge of my nose brushing them away from my eyes.

"I, I want to see Leah. Can you give me some directions, please" I asked feeling more composed. I knew Jacob would be able to track her down with ease.

He seemed unsure but caved in when I gave him a weak smile.

"Sure" he said climbing from the counter, seeming reluctant to part with the alcohol, we made our way over to the door stopping as I slipped into my coat and put my shoes on.

* * *

An hour later I was sat on La Push beach on an oversized piece of driftwood. Picking at a homemade sandwich and watching as Leah walked up the beach. We'd spoke on a few occasions. I'd liked Leah from the outset.

She dropped down next to me eying my face carefully, tilting her head in a mixture of confusion and understanding.

"Not been sleeping?" she asked in a matter of fact way.

"I wish I could" I smiled and she looked curious. "The medication does help though" I admitted rolling my shoulders as I spoke.

"What did they put you on?" Leah questioned looking out to the beach.

"Amitriptyline for the night, and a wonderful concoction of pain killers, and then tablets to stop the side effects of the painkillers" I laughed.

"Any use?" she asked.

I shrugged back at her lightly "some days they're okay they make it manageable, but other days ... I can't tell if they aren't working, or if they are and the pain I would have been in would have killed me if not for the medication" I stated which had her laughing light heartedly.

"Diagnosed?" she ran a hand through her cropped dark hair as the wind blew it into her tanned face.

I admired her face for a few seconds before I replied. Her hair looked 'home cut' but it suited her. The choppy layers and dark tones framed her cheek bones and drew out the colour of her skin.

"Fibromyalgia" I admitted. "With Raynauds added in just to mix things up a bit and of course I can't forget the whole not being able to hear properly" which had her laughing again.

"Nice" she joked and I smiled.

We sat in the silence for the moment as the wind howled around us. I could hear Jacob and Seth shouting to each other as they walked down by the shore line kicking a ball. Leah was watching Seth intently which made me smile at her protectiveness.

"Paul's an arsehole" she stated coolly which made me choke on a bit of my sandwich. I managed to get it down after a few hard slaps on the back from Leah.

"Leah, I wanted your help" I managed to get out looking at the sand to avoid her gaze. "I need you to tell me about imprinting, I need you to be honest with me. Don't pussy foot around it. Just tell me how it is please" I asked the older woman.

"When a Shapeshifter imprints on you then they form a bond that can't be broken and will last for the rest of your life. You become all that matters to them. It means Paul will do anything to try and make you happy and to protect you. Imprinting doesn't comply too what else might be going on in your life, you could have been married with three children and it still would have happened. That's because you two are supposed to be a perfect match to one another but with you and Paul that's kind of debatable!" she broke of laughing. "You do get to choose you know. If you want Paul, it's your decision. But it doesn't end will if you don't decide to be with him, apparently you feel incomplete like a part of you is missing. Your body may try and take matters into its own hands" Leah finished her summary.

"So it can't be reversed?" I asked her softly and Leah shook her head and I could see the sadness behind her eyes.

"No" she stated softly.

"So I'm screwed then" I tried to joke but it was half-hearted and Leah could tell.

I gnawed at my lip. "Don't doubt yourself Imogene, this isn't a problem about you not living up to people's expectations, Paul imprinted on you for a reason, don't put yourself down because you aren't perfect, hell Paul's no angel. You can both be a little messed up together" she teased and I gave her a weak smile.

What about personal choice? What about me being able to choose who I wanted to be with? My head span with emotions. I felt drawn to Paul. But I hated myself for what I was going to bring into a possible relationship; I had more baggage than most.

"Paul doesn't deserve better" Leah stated. "Who known's you might even do him some good, make him mature a little" she added.

"Will, will Paul know about this conversation" I asked weakly as I rose to my feet. My head was pounding and I needed to lie down. Leah gave me a sympathetic nod and I blinked back the tears.

That was one of the things about the Wolves. No privacy.

"Thank you Leah, I really appreciate your honesty, let Jacob know that he'll have to pop over for dinner when I'm cooking next" I added "you should to, it would be nice to see you again" I finished giving her a fleeting wave I trudged back across the beach.

My limbs felt heavy and my head was spinning uncomfortably. I focused on walking, somehow making it back home. I walked up into the house. Set the door keys down on the counter. I breezed straight past Bella and Embry who were sat watching the game on the television clearly waiting for my return.

I threw up in the bathroom violently. I swilled my mouth with water. Stumbling to my room I struggled with the pain to remove clothes. Stripping down to my under garments I crawled into the bed, dry swallowing a tablet I went to sleep almost immediately as it worked its way through my system.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello readers I hope your all okay :) **

**Special thank you to Gryffindor Gurl2 and twilight85fan for the follow. Also a big thank you to Elizabetch for the favourite, if you get chance have a look at her profile because she's got some Twilight Fanfics up so have a look at them if you get time :) **

**And of course thank you to all of you for viewing this story and following it I really appreciate your support and would love to hear from any of you! **

**I thought it would be nice to have a female perspective of Imprinting rather than that of one of the other Wolves. Watch this space, the next chapter will be up soon as it's already been written and Imogene starts her first day in school. And of course chaos ensues. I mean it's bound to with Paul on the case.**


	11. New Beginnings

**New Beginnings**

**PAUL LAHOTE**

**Dear Immie, **

**Firstly good luck with your first day of school! Jacob has promised me he will keep any eye out for you, and help to keep you out of trouble. **

**Secondly all I can say is what the hell? What went down between you and Paul because I can't even get it out of Jake. He seems to think it's just to be kept between the two of you but Immie seriously, I'm worried about you!**

**I mean first he imprints on you and then you turn up at his house, and now it's like someone's been killed from the poker face Jake has on at the moment. I am not impressed with this. Are you ready to be in a relationship? Are you sure you're even ready for Paul. **

**Love Bella.**

I rolled my eyes uneasily as I read the email flicking the button for a reply I hastily wrote one before my shower.

**RE: PAUL LAHOTE **

**Thank you for the luck, because I expect I will be needing it. Only Pale Face in the entirety of La Push, woop woop. And you need to stop using your freaky willpower control thing on Jacob, save it for Edward, seriously. **

**It is my business! No I'm joking, had you there didn't I. Well he kissed me. And I sort of ended up kissing him back. But it didn't mean anything. It was a mistake. Nothing else happened and he clearly didn't care that much as he got his knickers in a twist and stormed off. Bella I can't even manage my own life, I am a boyfriend free zone for the considerable future!**

**Love Immie. **

* * *

I ran the hair drier quickly through my hair. Embry was banging around so loud in the kitchen I could hear him and I hurried myself dreading what mess he'd made. I yanked a pair of boyfriend jeans and was pulling on a black shirt over my head when I collided with a rather solid form. _Oof. _

A groan escaped my lips and I silenced it the moment my head popped out of the top and I met the eyes of Paul.

"Morning" I mumbled blushing feverously.

"Hi" Paul countered and I tried to skim my gaze to the floor but it wasn't really working.

"So you nervous?" he asked breaking the silence between us.

I gave a soft shrug. "Not really, well I guess a little bit" I explained uncertain even as the words left my lips.

"I wanted to um, to wish you good luck" he tripped over the words and I blushed. _Get a grip woman._

"Well thanks, but I hope I won't be needing it" I admitted and stifled a yawn.

"About the fight and the imprinting stuff" he began but I held a hand up to him sharply stopping him.

"Forget it, it's been done" I stated trying to sound as detached as I could. "You need to try and stay away from me Paul. I'm not going to be healthy for you, hell I'm not good for myself, you need to try and reverse it, or at least speak to the Elders" I gushed hastily "see if they can reverse it, under the circumstances!" I pleaded already knowing it was impossible.

"You've got to accept it Imogene, I've had to, there's no changing this" he admitted and I looked for the cocky smile but none appeared. Paul looked, well he looked vulnerable.

"You don't know me Paul, you don't understand the gravity of what you are saying" I explained. "I do not want this relationship Paul and if you understood what was good for you, you wouldn't either" I hissed quietly.

"Then let's just be friends!" he reacted quickly and I was too bemused to reply. "I need to be around you Immie" he confessed.

"No you don't" I mumbled and tried to get past him but he reacted quickly blocking me out with his frame.

"Don't be like this" he complained.

"Paul this isn't some game, this is serious, this is my life, this is your life we are talking about here. These feelings, they might pass" I exclaimed hopefully but he just laughed bitterly.

"You really don't feel it do you? You don't feel any of it." He snarled.

"Don't you dare try and decide what I can and cannot feel Paul" I through back scowling.

"Well then show some passion!" he pushed.

"Look where that landed us last time" I snapped the heat flushing to my cheeks.

"I've been in worse positions" he replied. _Smartarse._

Paul was standing unbelievably close. I could feel his breath in my hair and I slowly closed my eyes trying to erase him from my being. But he was everywhere. His smell, his touch, his body. I was surrounded, captured, enclosed.

I stepped backwards but the door broke my escape and I silently cursed myself. Paul stepped forwards and it was like a dance, predator and prey. _Why wasn't I afraid?_

His breathing was heavier and I wondered how loud my heart must sound in his ears.

He leant forward. Our noses brushed against each other. My heart lurched forwards, but this was different, this wasn't the sort of lurch I got from taking my medication. This was a pleasant, the butterflies in your stomach kind of lurch. _This was attraction. _

We stood in silence, breathing the same air for what felt like centuries.

_Move_.

Slipping past his lowered guard I wriggled underneath her left arm and was down the hallway and into the kitchen by the time he caught up.

If Embry noticed my dazed look and pinked cheeks he didn't address it. Instead he passed a knowing look to Paul before throwing a piece of dry toast in my direction. _Yum._

"Eat up" he began "you're already on track to being late for your first day".

I shrugged flippantly.

"Well Imogene's always one to make an impression" Paul added and I ignored the snide remark.

"If you all carry on I'll be taking myself" I said rudely rubbing my tiered eyes. I hadn't slept well.

Paul clenched his jaw and Embry's eyes skimmed the floor. _What is happening to me?_

I shoved an oversized chunk of the toast into my mouth and chewed it trying to ignore its bland taste. Paul was smirking at me again and I wanted to walk right up to him and kiss that look right of his face. _Bad Imogene. _I blame hormones.

* * *

The plan was to blend seamlessly into the La Push crowd. I had the clothing but the accent, hair and skin colour were areas I was lacking in. Being the only 'Pale Face' as Paul had branded it in the car park which got him a thump from Embry, made me a target. For what I didn't know.

I shouldn't have even been pale. My birth father was a Quileute but my lack of characteristics made me question whether we even shared any of the same genes. I was a walking mystery. _Quite literally. _

The car park was already full by the time we arrived and before I could process the situation Paul was pulling me roughly from the car and Embry had driven off. I gave Paul a questioning stare, but began to walk away from him.

No such luck though, he was quickly on my heels.

"What are you doing Paul" I complained as people began to stare at us.

It was hard enough trying to be discreet here without a giant tailing me.

The school was bigger than I'd expected it to be. It was nothing in size compared to what I had been attending back home, but still I was a little taken aback by the student body.

"Walking you to your first class" he snapped back as people were clearing a walkway for us. I could see people whispering and it made me want to turn and run back to the car.

"No you're not" I hissed.

"Watch me" he snapped back flatly and veered down another corridor grabbing my elbow and turning me sharply with him.

I felt his hand on my back and I shrugged it off quickly but missed its absence almost immediately.

We stopped abruptly when a petite blonde stepped into are path and Paul grimaced.

"Paul!" she squeaked excitedly. She through her arms around him and hung loosely from his statue like frame. The woman seemed oblivious to my presence.

"How are you, I haven't seen you at the beach for like, weeks?" she questioned her voice going up a few octaves "you haven't been avoiding me have you, not after how much fun we had last time" she stated coyly with a wink.

My dislike for the girl was immediate and unhealthy. Everything about her seemed to be pissing me off. Little Miss oh-my-boobds-are-so-big-they-don't-fit-my-body-if-I-was-drowning-I-could-use-them-as-inflatable. _Naughty Imogene, that was mean._

"Jasmine this is Imogene" Paul introduced me ignoring her comment.

The girl still failed to acknowledge me apart from a quick flicker of the eyes which seemed to rule me out as any competition.

"It's nice to meet you, could you just excuse me, I'm going to be late for class" I mumbled keeping my eyes to the floor I side stepped her and pushed at my un-responding legs to walk faster. _They didn't. _

Paul was shouting my name, but I ignored him bursting through the door to my first class a flustered mess.

The room was cramped with tables crowding almost every available inch and the rows were already beginning to fill up. I knew I'd need to move quickly in order to avoid cringe worthy introductions. I visibly groaned when I set my eyes on Jared who was watching me. _Would I ever get away from the Wolves?_

* * *

I try not to make eye contact with the stream of people as I walk along the wide corridor in search of my locker. Jacob was waiting outside my last lesson with a reassuring smile and I nearly burst into tears on him.

He was speaking at such a speed about what he had done with Bella at the weekend that I was unable to understand him, so I simply nodded and murmured in agreement occasionally.

The accent difference was apparent during my earlier lessons, with it taking all of my concentration to be able to understand one of the teachers.

"It will die down soon" Jacob spoke seeming to realise he'd been talking to himself for five minutes. "They will get bored; find someone else to talk about".

"I doubt it" I grumble speeding up to pass the blonde from earlier.

"Hey, new girl" A raspy voice called out behind me, well over the hum of other voices in the corridor.

I turned instinctively without thinking that I would have been better to keep walking. "I do have a real name, it's Imogene" I snap crossing my arms unimpressed with the stranger.

"Leave her alone Dan" shouted the blond sticking her head out of the locker and flashing her veneered teeth at me. She looked like something from Vogue rather that the Reservation.

"I just wanna know a bit about the girl Jaz, don't get all hissy with me" Dan shouted back at her.

Jacob was pressing firmly into my back and I knew he wanted me to move but I couldn't.

"Well sunshine let me enlighten you" I spoke with a smile stepping towards him. "I'm eighteen, bored out of my brains, dying for a proper cup of coffee, and fed up of people talking to me as if I am an alien who has just been beamed down from Mars" I screeched my voice rising with every word.

A grin stretched across his tanned face. "I like this chick" he called to the blonde who slammed her locker shut and gave me a curious look. Jacob growled from behind me but the guy didn't take the hint.

"So if Mars isn't your hometown where is?" he asked and I sensed the whole corridor listening to the conversation.

"None of your fucking business prick" Paul boomed slapping the boy around the head with a clang and shoving him against a row of lockers.

"Paul!" I screeched angrily and people where laughing heartily.

"Fuck of Paul" Dan shouted and the pair began to square each other up. Dan was at a great disadvantage; he was a few inches shorter and lacked the muscle definition Paul was dripping in.

I turned sharply on my heel and sped up the corridor towards my locker leaving a crowd of bemused Americans in my path. I was no longer the new girl from England. My status had been upgraded to the new girl from England, who was under Paul's protection.

* * *

I didn't take long for the exchange in the corridor to spread around the school and in Algebra I took a seat on the far side of the classroom. I recognised Jared again but avoided him wishing to put as much distance between anything tied to Paul.

Dan foiled my plan as he slid into the vacant chair next to me grinning like a fool.

"You're from London" he exclaimed beaming like the Cheshire cat.

I ignored him slamming my books onto the table without giving him a second glace.

Sensing my annoyance he changed the subject. "So do you like math?" _Dumb question._

"It's my favourite subject" I retorted not hiding the heavy sarcasm that was laced in my voice.

We didn't speak for the rest of the lesson. Well he spoke, and I ignored him. Halfway into class Jared looked like he was ready to come over here are rip the guy into chunks, especially when he began flicking tinny balls of paper at me. But that soon finished once my pen collided with his temple.

I heard Jared's laugh boom across the room the moment my pen made contact with Dan's forehead.

"Yes Mr Cameron?" the teacher enquired squinting at the man.

One minute before the bell went for lunch he slipped a scrap of paper onto my cramped desk. What were we in Primary School now?

**_After school, the red pickup by the tree, meet me there and I'll buy you a coffee_**

I frowned at him but his smile made my heart melt a little, and I stopped playing the role of the miserable British Bitch. Another friend couldn't do any harm right?

_**It's a deal if you throw in a chocolate brownie!**_

He threw me a look that told me he thought I was being cheeky but I winked and slid from the desk just as the bell began to vibrate at the front of the room. Dan was nice. And right now I needed nice if I was going to survive this experience.

I walked to the dining hall alone. I enjoyed the quite mumble of conversation around me. Until I caught hold of one rather loud exchange.

"He asked her out for coffee!" Paul seethed in front of me his body beginning to quake.

"I questioned him about it on the way out of class, he thinks she needs a friend" Jared shrugged.

I picked up my pace until I was shoving myself and my folders between the pair.

"Something I certainly won't be finding in you!" I screeched at Paul. He grabbed at my arm but I shook him off and continued on my rampage through the corridor.

* * *

"Um-be-lo-a-bul" Jacob spoke with a mouth full of chips when I recalled what had happened in the corridor. I looked blankly at him unable to understand a word of it.

The dining hall was a ramble of noise, the large circular tables littered with tanned bodies all wolfing down as much food as they could in the time limit.

After a minute more of chewing he swallowed and spoke again. "Unbelievable, he's such a twat sometimes" he grumbled throwing a chip over his shoulder to the table behind us.

The table that Paul and the rest of the Shapeshifter's had so conveniently parked themselves in the moment I sat down. I couldn't believe the audacity of it. Jacob had joined me the moment he entered the hall not hesitating between which table to pick. No one else had made an attempt to come near me. Not even Embry, he was too busy talking to Jared unable to sense how uncomfortable I was.

The chip hit Paul on the back of the head at it made me snigger. He turned sharply looking enraged and assumed wrongly when he clocked eyes on me that I'd thrown it. So when I was hit in the eye with a chicken wing – _which was very painful _– I declared war on Paul.

I spent the rest of my lunch launching peas from a plastic spoon at him. One missed him and hit Jasmine on the nose. She was perched by the table trying to get someone's attention but it seemed she was so plastic that she didn't even notice it.

Embry did though when a piece of salad I'd aimed from Paul's ear landed on his hand. "You know trying to start a food fight can get you suspended" his cool voice had me chocking on my water as he slid in on the vacant chair next to me.

"Or did you already know that?" he teased and I shrug aiming another pea at the enemy. _Who was in Primary School now_?

I went to ping the plastic spoon at Paul again this time with a cocktail sausage but Embry knocked me sending my aim in the direction of a teacher I had yet to meet. I was too quick. Before he'd even turned around to see who had struck him I was on the floor cowering beneath the table.

"Paul Lahote and Embry Call get over here this instant!" demanded a deep male voice and it echoed around the dining hall sounding unusual in my ears. I covered my mouth with my hand to prevent a laugh from escaping.

Embry slowly slid out from the table and I attempted then to make my escape from the pair. I slowly moved to my knees easing my refusing body to the cold lino. I shuffled with hast towards the open set of double doors leading out to the car park.

"And you Imogene Morgan, I can see you to you know!" he shouted and the room erupted with laughter. Did he have eyes in the back of his head?

I cursed silently as I hauled myself onto my aching feet and stomp in the direction of Paul and my brother.

"I'll catch you tomorrow instead then New Girl" hollered Dan loudly and I gave him a cringe worthy wave. I didn't think it was possible for Paul to scowl anymore, but somehow he did.

* * *

I squirmed in the chair in the cramped office. It smelt on mold and the ceilings plaster was crumbling at the corners. _Was that even safe?_

"Would you stop staring at me, I feel like I'm naked or something" I protested at Paul's wondering eyes.

He snorted rudely at me. "Trust me if you were naked, I wouldn't just be staring" he said smoothly.

I cringed back into the chair my face turning an unnatural shade of pink.

"Dude seriously" Embry complained. "I know she's your imprint and everything but would you watch it, she's my sister, I don't need to hear stuff like that".

"I am not his anything" I disagreed strongly.

"Sure you're not beautiful" Paul humoured.

"Are you always this much of a twat Paul or just it just come in waves?"I seethed.

"Oh only when I'm around you Immie" he claimed.

I huffed out in frustration. _Unbelievable. _

Paul's fingers were dancing by my hand and I was about to tell him where I'd shove those fingers when the door swung open.

The man was bolding, a bearded that could put Charlie's to shame dressed his face and his eyes squinted behind his spectacles.

"Boys, Miss. Morgan" he greeted sternly coming to sit down behind his crowded desk.

I'd derived that he taught English Literature from the array of novels and poetry that were crammed into every space available. But refused to ask either of the boys anything about the teacher on principal.

"Now, need I remind you that it is against the rules of this establishment to allow for such behaviour as I observed in the dining hall? You are on your last year at school and you should all know better. Paul I must stress you put another toe out of line and you will be out of this school before you can even try and spell it." He drivelled and we all nodded vigorously.

"I want a contact number for each of you" the man added handing across a slim notebook.

Paul snatched it from him and began to scribble down a name and phone number. He chucked the notebook back on the desk and I shot him a warning glare.

"Is this the guardian you want contacted for all **three **of you? He asked stressing the word.

Paul nodded.

"I see" the man mumbled shifting his glasses from the end of his nose back up his face again.

_What's that all about?_

* * *

**Authors Note: So her first day at her new school and it didn't go to well for her but there is more to come!  
**

**Thank you WendyBird21 for the follow on the story! **

**Special thanks to xMidnightLilliex for the favourite and follow on the story, and a BIG thank you for adding me to your favourite author list! **

**Have a look at her profile because it has a really lovely verse called the _Twilight Oaf_ on her Bio which really made me smile :) And she also has a Paul/OC Fic up which was really good, and has been taken over by another author so check it out if you get chance!**


	12. Pulling Strings

**Pulling Strings**

I should have been in the middle of art class right now. Paul was rocking dangerously back on the chair, bored of me not wanting to play games and Embry had fallen asleep. The room was stuffy and I wanted to crack open the window but the frame seemed too weak to stand any such movement.

"Why did you agree to go out with him?" Paul asked suddenly and I turned to look at him.

"Who, Dan?" I queried.

"Yeah that prick" Paul shot back.

"Paul why do you have to be so mean, he was being nice!" I defended.

"He wants to get into your pants" he snapped back.

"Paul just because a male shows interest in me does not mean that it is in a romantic way" I protested sharply.

"I don't trust him" he groaned.

"I know you're just trying to protect me but to be frank Paul it's nothing to do with you" I explained.

"It's everything to do with me" he snarled back and began to shake with anger.

"Paul please" I begged snapping him out of his mood. "I'm just trying to make some friends"

"Go out with me?" he blurted out with a playful smirk.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Let me take you out, not for a date, I know you don't want that but, let me take you out this week for dinner" he shot out. "As friends" he spoke the last word as if it caused him physical pain.

"Will it shut you up?" I asked lightly picking at my nail varnish.

"That's a yes then" he grinned like a child and winked.

"God Paul if your head gets any bigger with that ego you won't fit through the door!" I teased and he shoved at my chair sending it sideways.

I screeched and he grabbed me just before I fell to the floor.

"Paul!" I scoffed as he smiled sheepishly back at me.

* * *

Relief flooded me the moment that the teacher walked back through the door and I almost through myself at him. Anything to get me away from Paul. I didn't trust myself.

It was the man that followed behind him that made me remain firmly back in my chair. Sam Uley. _What the hell?_

I don't know what I was expecting as a guardian but Sam certainly wasn't it. I would have thought Charlie; I mean he was on my emergency contact list. I suddenly understood why the man had questioned Paul. Sam was nothing to do with me, _right?_

"Afternoon Immie" Sam boomed his frame filling the door way. I was beginning to wonder how many more people were going to try and squeeze into this office. I hoped no one was claustrophobic.

"Hi Sam" I managed weakly feeling tiered after the long day.

"I've just spoke with your teacher and he appreciates the misunderstanding of the situation. I assured him that none of you would intentionally aim food at him and that you all got caught up in the moment" he explained.

"Yes, yes, therefore we won't be putting this onto your records, you're all very lucky" the other man added.

"But I do expect you all to go straight from here to detention" chairs began to scrape back and I was about to stand when he spoke again.

"Except for you Imogene, I would like to speak to you briefly" the man added and Paul's jaw clenched.

"Paul, Embry" Sam beckoned stepping back from the doorway and my heart lurched as Paul slowly began to leave.

The teacher perched on the edge of the desk and looked down at me from his glasses. I felt suddenly small under her eyes and shifted around in my seat. I realised suddenly the impact that people looking at you can have.

When Paul stared at me – as annoying as it was – it made my stomach feel like it was swarming with butterflies and my heart beat a little quicker. At that very moment with that simple gaze, something was becoming apparent. I was developing feelings for Paul Lahote and that was a big problem.

"Imogene I've read your file" he mused. "Your grades were very impressive; you're clearly an outstanding student and haven't been hindered in any way. In La Push we want the best for all are students, even the ones that throw food at us" he stated with a small smile and I bit my lip trying not to laugh.

"I think you will do well here Imogene. You've got a lot going for you. I'd suggest if you are looking for a way to settle in that you have a look at the job and volunteering board. It might give you some ideas, and for someone with your talents I sense that they may be in demand" he said giving me a knowing look.

"Thank you, I'll have a look on my way to detention" I promised.

I stood from my chair and practically leapt to the door in my eagerness to get out of the room.

"Oh and Imogene" he called and I turned. "Be careful with the company you choose to keep" he explained giving me a knowing look.

I nodded gently and got out of the room as quickly as I could.

The toilets were the first thing I came to along the corridor and I lunged into them coming to a stop before the sinks. The school was empty, it was gone four o'clock and the only people left wondering the corridors were teachers and those in detention.

I gasped as I splashed cold water on my face trying to pull myself together. What had happened to me? I never got detention, ever. My parents would murder me and have me under the patio slabs if they found out.

What sort of school was this? If I'd of pulled a stunt like that back home you'd be looking at a suspension minimum. What sort of control did Sam Uley have on the reservation? I felt like I had entered some sort of corrupt prison, not a school. I'd clearly underestimated the impact that the Elders and Sam Uley had on this place.

I shut the water of and took a long deep breath. _I could do this_.

Pushing open the door I stepped out into the corridor to find three Shapeshifter's waiting for me._ Okay, maybe I couldn't do this._

"Afternoon" I greeted sheepishly.

"Are you okay?" Embry asked with concern and I managed a soft nod.

"I was just saying that I don't want to be called up here again. It's your first day Imogene, you need to try and make a good impression, not get yourself het up because of Paul" Sam scolded and I dropped my head slightly.

"I don't know what overcame me" I lied. "I got caught up in the moment. But I promise it won't happen again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience Sam I know you've got better things so be doing than kicking are sorry arses" I admitted and he nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm just glad the situation was stopped before it escalated earlier, and Paul should have had the sense to stop it earlier" Sam looked at Paul accusingly.

"Ha, Sam you have no idea what that chick is capable of" Paul laughed and I flushed.

"Right get out of my sight the lot of you" he said half-heartedly and I couldn't help but notice the small smile playing about his mouth. _Emily had made him soft._

* * *

I preferred the school in the quietness. Paul was dragging his heels on are walk towards detention and Embry had slung an arm over my shoulder talking to me about a dirt-bike he was building with Jacob.

The board appeared in a colourful looking mess. I'd put up a few notice boards in my time but who ever had created this must have been colour-blind. A yellow background collided badly with a pink border and it made it difficult to read the posters properly.

Paul '_walked into me_' which more or less consisted of him having an excuse to push his body up against mine and I practically fell into the wall in my haste to move away from him.

"What you looking at that for" he questioned his breath brushing my hair away from my ear.

"None of your business" I cried feeling frustrated with the constant questioning.

"How about that one" Paul stretched an arm over my head and pointed a finger at an advert for a Scenery Painter needed for the school play. I could feel the heat radiating from his arm and eyed it's muscular form.

"How do you know I paint?" I asked disgruntled.

"I looked in your planner, it was on the back of your chair in the office" he shrugged as I flipped my hand swatting him away.

"You shouldn't go through my stuff"

"Guys come on already the sooner we get there the quicker we can go home, I'm starving" Embry complained.

Paul moved closer to me once more and I was so entranced by his presence I hardly took a word my brother said in.

My eyes flicked down across the notice-board looking for paid employment as Paul pulled the advert for the Painter and tucked it into his pocket. There were cleaners, bar maids, waitresses, gardeners, even someone to answer phones at a garage. But what stood out most to me was a small add in the far corner. The paper of it was worn and yellowed from the velux that came above. A small handwritten note read:

**Dog Walker Needed.**

**Dog walker required to walk average sized dog for my elderly mother. An hour a day minimum and will pay extra for weekend work. Well behaved dog in need of a bit of human contact. Please take one of the numbers bellow if you're interested. **

The advert appealed to me and I pulled tag with a phone number on and pushed it into my jean pocket. I mean how hard could it be? Walking would be something I could boast about to the doctor, they'd see it as a 'healthy step forward in the journey' of pain.

"Immie" Embry complained and I jerked away from Paul's hands that were resting on my hips suddenly aware of his touch.

"I'm coming" I called and began of up the corridor with Paul only a few strides behind.

* * *

I failed to ask how the boys knew exactly where the detention room was and why they were quite so at home there. Neither sat but instead stared at the sleeping teacher. She was middle aged, slim and flat out asleep. Her breath was slow and even and a light snore erupted now and again from her mouth.

I signed my name on the register and moved to sit in one of the empty desks. I had twenty to choose from.

"Are you two not going to join me?" I asked scrunching my nose up in confusion.

"You don't actually think we're staying do you?" Paul laughed.

My eyebrows shot up. "That is why they call it detention, the sort of point of it is staying" I defended.

"Well you can stay if you want" Embry shrugged already making for the door. "But once you've signed in pretty much everyone goes".

I looked doubtfully at my brother for a few seconds. "And you'd know all about that?" I accused.

"We would actually" Paul smirked.

"Now you can stay" Embry opened the door "or you can have some sense and come with us".

I eyed them both with suspicion. I was in enough trouble as it was and only on my first day, did I really need to risk getting caught for bunking.

"I'm staying" I announced stubbornly.

Embry groaned and rubbed his face with frustration.

"Don't be a drag Immie, come on live a little, and take a god-dam risk!" Paul jerked.

"You can't just go around making up your own rules Paul!" I complained.

Paul huffed at me and slipped past Embry and down the corridor out of my view. I rolled my eyes at his dramatics.

"I guess you're going to" I snapped at Embry feeling riled by the abandonment.

"I have patrol" he shrugged nudging the fraying carpet with his oversized foot.

"Fine then" I turned in the chair to look out at the clouds.

_Was this what abandonment felt like?_ The door swung shut and I glanced at the clock. I had another hour of this. I closed my eyes and slipped into my own thoughts. An ambush on Bella danced across my mind, thoughts about me trying to stop her from being turned, she appeared as a Vampire. Slender and toned, moving with grace for the first time in her life, her natural beauty only more accentuated.

I startled breathing heavily. The woman in the chair didn't even flinch. It had only been a few minutes.

_This could be worse. I'm not sure how. But it could be worse. _

As was my life it did get worse. It rained. All the way home. I stomped through the puddles like a crazed woman, dragging my school bag along behind me I looked like a sulking toddler. My clothes clung to me in ways I didn't even know to be physically possible and I just wanted to go to sleep.

* * *

The patio doors were pushed back and the rain pounded against the stone work of the house and showed no signs of easing. I'd burnt the pizza which now sat sodden on the grass outside, after it had been thrown in flames out of the kitchen window. Although the wind brought in some fresh air, the stench of burnt cheese didn't pass. I doubted however much free-breeze I sprayed it would never be masked.

The house way unusually quiet and I relished upon the short lived moment of bliss. That was until the doorbell rang out, drawing me from the pile of ironing which sat still to be completed. My slippers slapped against the floor as I weaved through the hallway towards the door, passing the mirrored wall with a gasp of horror.

On my trip out to civilisation I'd purchased some more hair products. After getting in I thought the hair-pack would help to ease the frizz the rain had caused.

The product claimed to 'rejuvenate dry, damaged, dull hair' and 'restore it to its dazzling form'. It was starting to set, the colour going into a deeper shade of green. I was beginning to regret the purchase and wondered how the sales woman had managed to persuade me to by this stuff; it stank like cats urine and held my hair in place like treacle. Meaning the top of my head resembled a Mcflury.

I hesitated slightly before opening the door; my scowl must have displayed itself subconsciously as I set eyes upon the last person I'd expected to see at my front door. "Oh, it's you" I grumbled.

"Can I come in?" He asked smoothly.

I stuck out my chin and widened my eyes. "No" I snapped and slammed the door.

It caught on his overly large foot and I glared at him inhaling sharply through my nose. The broad shoulders blocked out most of the light on the already dull day, and his head was skimming the door frame. I wanted to kick, to curse, to scream, to shout, to tell him to leave me alone but no sound passed my lips as I remained pressing the door firmly into his shoe.

"If looks could kill…" he mumbled, and seemed to be considering whether or not to force himself into the house or if that would scare me.

"Then you'd be dead and I would be very happy, now if you'd kindly remove your foot!" I exclaimed giving the door another push. "I have some ironing to get back to" I lied sending another blow which seemed to have little effect.

"Imogene" he pleaded, beginning to pry the door open.

I gave in allowing him to push the door back and step into the hallway which smelt of candle wax and old paper. Plaster work was crumbling in the corners, and being hidden by furniture which would have looked better in the loft.

The small step led us down into the cosy garden room. I slipped myself into the well-worn sofa which was nearly touching the floor. Paul remained sheepishly in the doorway, surveying the small space from a safe distance. The ironing board and wicker basket piled high which clothes took up space were a small coffee table should have been place.

_Sit on the other chair, the other chair please _I begged Paul silently inside my head. But of course he did the complete opposite. His clothes were clean but I could still see a few speckles of mud which he would have gotten when he shifted. He lowered himself gently onto the sofa as it creaked in protest.

We sat in awkward silence, neither of us sure what to say. Anger swelled within me, as I recalled the events from this afternoon.

"What the fuck have you got in your hair?" Paul questioned. I supposed the stench of cat's urine had drifted over to him either that or it had changed colour again.

"Hair product" I snapped back.

"I hope that wasn't for my benefit" he teased and I blushed.

"No it was for Dan" I lied and his face froze.

I watched his sudden change. Gone was the egotistical young man brashly flirting, replaced instead with a shaking shifter. Paul was standing and across the room before I could even touch him. The anger was vibrating from his very being.

"I was joking!" I cried out as he backed up into the rain when I took a step towards him.

I outstretched my hand but his body was already changing. It was if the wolf had quite literally exploded from him. A snarl escaped his mouth and the only other sounded came from the tearing of his clothes. Grey fur was where skin should have been and it was a wolf standing before me. It glared intently and I gave a weak smile at the dark orbs, before it was gone.

Scurrying forwards I peered outside into the rain. _Had I imagined it?_

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter, drop me a review about it if you get chance because I'd enjoy hearing about how you feel the story is playing out :)**

**Thank you to dommiestorm13 and midgely98 for the follow and the favourite it is much appreciated! **

**_Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using the characters from the Twilight series trademarked by Stephenie Meyer._ **


	13. Setting In

**Setting In**

I slept restlessly and after waking from a night sweat I moved through the house and into the shower. My clothes felt like glue, my limbs were heavy and I'd dreamt of the wolves. They'd been fighting in the clearing just outside the bungalow. I shoved it from my mind.

Pulling the blind closed in the bathroom window I wondered where Embry was out there. Consumed by the darkness of the night.

Stripping of I pulled on the shower cap and opened the toiletry draw taking the aloe-vera face mask out. Gently I applied the mixture that was meant to help reduce inflammation of the face.

I was about to flick on the water when a small pounding noise entered my ears. Shuffling forward my feet turned white against the cold tiles as I inched back the door.

Embry stood before me in only a pair of shorts. His breath was haggard and his eyes were dropping closed. I stepped forward onto the warmer flooring and he moved back to give me space.

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a pointed look. Which was difficult to do really considering the lack of facial expression the mask was allowing for.

His eyes bored into mine and I shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other my toes curling into the worn carpet as I begged for it to swallow me up.

"You shouldn't be here" I mumbled straining to scowl against the setting face mask that was tightening over my skin. It was supposed to help to reduce inflammation and was something Emily had suggested to get the last of the damage from my forehead.

He went to interrupt but I sharply cut him of unimpressed by his sudden appearance. "It's not fair, you shouldn't just wonder in here. I could have been doing anything!" I protested. The issue wasn't what I could off been doing, it was that I couldn't hear him entering the house, and it was something I couldn't bring myself to admit.

Shifting once more I backed up a little and scanned the room briefly for the aids but found them nowhere in sight which made me sigh out loud.

"Look you should just leave, please" I said rubbing my hand with my thumb.

"My Mum kicked me out" it was the first sentence he'd strung together and was pronounced perfectly. Each word was emphasised and said at just the right pace for me to understand.

I gulped and tried to push the lump in my throat away.

"Well then I suppose you better stay then" I whispered.

This time I turned fully and padded back into the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me and leant against its weak frame trying to steady my breathing.

I took my time in the bathroom standing under the shower and allowing the warm water to remove the face pack. Watching the green water pool at my feet I scrubbed at my face until I was to tried to lift my arms up any higher.

_What was happening to my life?_

* * *

The hospital appointment was set for first thing and I was reluctant to move from the bed. I'd had about two hours sleep so wasn't of on the best foot. Embry hadn't dared to speak to me again in the night and I was dressed and out the door before he'd even stirred.

Feeling the cold had always been something I'd lived with. I never thought that it could actually be something wrong with me. I mean being cold was just normal right? Well apparently not. It began three years ago. I was diagnosed with the first condition. Something I'd never heard of let alone understood. Raynauds that's what they called it brought on by stress they presumed.

What they didn't realise that it was actually the first sign of an underlying autoimmune condition.

When I get exposed to the cold or to stress, my blood vessels dilate. It means that circulation stops getting through properly to my hands and feet. When heat is applied and the vessels start to open back up it causes painful frobbing and colour changes.

It took little over three months for a range of other symptoms to manifest. The symptoms were broad and fluctuated, you wake almost always in pain, stiffness consumes every inch of you and exhaustion overwhelms you. Migraines come in waves and it's only made worse by deprived sleep. Your mood fluctuates, you cry too much, you complain too much, you hate yourself too much. Your life becomes pain.

Your Mum jokes they should have you a seat reserved up at the doctors surgery for you. You're there almost every week. Your life's a blur of blood tests, appointments, referrals, urine samples, weighing, blood pressure checks, therapies, and worsening symptoms.

The main points get ruled out it isn't Lupus, it isn't Rheumatoid Arthritis. Then they mention Fibromyalgia. Your rheumatologist only confirms it. After a year you are finally diagnosed.

A diagnosis.

It is meant to feel good right.

You should be feeling empowered.

You should feel happy.

You're onto the next chapter of your life.

The weight should have been lifted from your shoulders, but now you feel like it's finally just crushed you.

I don't think people ever really get it.

You lounge about and cry. You become a blubbering wreck. You don't cope with the diagnosis. You refuse to accept that they simply can't help you. A zombie like state returns and you are simply surviving. Life loses its pleasures, moments blur and days become unaccounted for. You're lost. Wondering, searching hopelessly for who you used to be.

You feel as if your head still hasn't broken the water. You are drowning, but no one can see it.

* * *

It rained all of the way to Forks. I had been referred directly from my GP back in England to the practice as apparently La Push minor injuries unit wasn't specialised enough. Charlie met me at the border of Forks and was frowning uncomfortably from the cop car.

"I would have picked you up kiddo" he explained as I lowered my soaked body into the car.

"Oh don't worry about it" I exclaimed. "You're doing more than enough as it is!"

"I promised your mother I'd take care of you" Charlie confessed. _Which one? _

I had spent most of my University fund on this trip and I loathed the cost of medical insurance. We arrived at the practice in minutes only to be able to unable to park. At nine o'clock the car park was swarming. Charlie circled around four times before managing to find a space. It was a long walk to the Rheumatology out-building and we arrived with minutes to spare.

Charlie looked sheepish and shifted around eyeing up the elderly people that lined the waiting area and breathing in the stench of chlorine from the hydrotherapy pool.

The receptionist looked hassled. She must have only been about ten minutes into her shift but she was sweating from the electric heaters and leafing through paper work with haste. I gazed about the notice-boards. All seemed sombre announcing what you should and shouldn't be doing. In bold black writing read '**All in attendance of an appointment should arrive at least fifteen minutes prior, any later and you risk not being seen****_'_****. **_Clearly they hadn't seen the car park then._

The woman turned sharply on a heeled foot and is out from behind the desk and up the corridor in the opposite direction before I can even book in. She returned with windswept hair and speckles of mud splashed onto her opaque stockings.

"Name" she asked not looking up from the computer screen.

"Imogene Morgan" I told her.

After a few seconds of ferocious typing she spoke again. "I trust you've brought your urine sample" she asked.

I widen my eyes in surprise.

"It didn't say on my letter that I needed to" I admitted and she stretched out her hand clicking her fingers impatiently for the letter.

I fumbled clumsily to place it in her hand and she scanned it and grumbled occasionally. I could feel Charlie's embarrassment and regretted not telling him to wait out in the car for me.

"Must have been a typing error" she shrugged and curled her lip and handing me the letter back. "Follow me".

I left Charlie lingering at the desk looking slightly dazed. The heels made her waddle somewhat as we entered the ward corridor she plucked out a pot. "Just put it in there once your done" she gestured towards a small side room and I nodded.

So I shuffled into the toilet and attempt to wee in a pot. Which was a disaster and caused a great deal of mess. _It's harder than it sounds!_

The next half an hour is consumed playing musical chairs around the clinic as we are moved ever closer towards the door of the Rheumatologist. Charlie began dozing after about ten minutes and I flicked carelessly through the health magazines failing to take any of it in.

Relief poured over me the moment I was called in. A thin looking woman stood in a pair of flats, a long sweeping skirt and button blouse across from me in the white consulting room. Her hair was scrapped back into a bun that seemed to give her a face lift at the same time it was that tight.

"So Imogene just to give me an idea, could you describe your general health to me?" she asked.

"Train wreck" I snorted and she suppressed a smile.

"That's an interesting choice of words" she commented raising her well groomed eyebrows.

"It's an interesting situation" I countered.

"Quite right" she praised. "It's certainly still challenging the medical world".

"Any other developments in symptoms" she queried.

"Well I've been finding in the morning my pain levels are getting heightened, it takes me a little longer to get moving about. It's the exhaustion that's become most debilitating. I mean some day's my body just feels like it's just cut out, someone's pulled the plug." I complained.

"Right, I read about the nausea on your notes, how has that been" she asked softly.

"It comes and goes. I know the medication is affecting my stomach lining. Sometimes it's just nausea, other days I can be physical sick and can't keep food down" I admitted.

"What about trigger foods, have you found any?" she queried and jotted down a few notes on a pad.

"Anything made of food" I snapped back irritated by the stupid question. I'd been through this all before.

"What about personal life?" she pressed.

"Moving here hasn't caused too much exertion, I mean mentally things are a little bit different, but I'm enjoying being away from the city." I answered truthfully.

"Mentally?" the Rheumatologists lips turning down slightly. "I've noticed you stopped your anti-depressant prescription about three months ago".

"You see that's the thing about this condition doctor. It goes away. It goes away, but it always comes back. Which is so mentally draining. You can try everything in the book, herbal remedies, exercise, medication, physiological talks, physiotherapy but it is always still there just under the surface. It's always waiting to come back. I'm never going to be cured. I'm never going to be fine. I'm never going to be able to cancel any other these appointments, because this, this condition its' here, it is a part of me and it's not going to go away. So I decided a long time ago that I may as well stop mopping about it, accept it, and get the hell over it because self-pity isn't going to change anything. Life, well life just goes on. You find a way to keep going." I disclosed.

"Have you found the mindset helps things?" she asked and I looked at her with confusion.

"What the pain?" I asked her and she nodded. "I guess. I push myself to do more, because it's changed my perspective on life. For me it's made me into a different person and I think after a while it starts to become normal. My main goal in life now is to be happy. I let go of a lot of baggage and crap that I've been carrying and I grew up which helped me to relieve some of the stress which was becoming a huge trigger. Stress was like handing me a loaded gun" I ranted.

"Right, let's get a physical examination going shall we" she stood up and motioned to behind the curtain.

I stood up stripped into my underwear and spent twenty minutes being poked, prodded and stretched. She kept scribbling notes down and pushing at the pressure points. A body map became consumed with notes and I struggled to depict her writing.

Charlie had likely fallen back to sleep. At least one of us was getting some.

The Rheumatologist had played about with my prescription dosages and tried me out on a new painkiller. I was given a slip to give to the receptionist for a referral to the Physiotherapy department and also to Orthotics them she dumped me into the queue for blood tests.

We'd been here for nearly three hours and I was ready for something to eat. _Maybe I could treat Charlie to some lunch out?_

"Next" cried a young looking nurse.

I stood up and moved into the room. I was already compressing both of my fingers trying to work up my veins. I was dehydrated. I hadn't drunk since I'd left the house and the heat in here didn't help.

The nurse grabbed at my left arm and pulled on a strap tightly, she jabbed in the needle. I didn't flinch. It had become the norm. I waited for the blood to flood the tube but it didn't. Charlie was cringing from the doorway and turning a nasty shade of green.

"I will try the other arm" she said scowling and pulling of the strap I nodded half-heartedly just wanting to get out of there.

She fumbled around and I felt the light sting on the needle and glanced down but still nothing. The nurse was mumbling to herself as she wiggled the needle around under my skin.

"Does it hurt?" she asked and I bit back the urge to scream at here that it very much so does. Instead I shrugged and blocked out the pain. "Have you had anything to drink?"

I curtly answered that I've been sat here for nearly three hours, so no; I haven't had chance for a drink.

"I will take the outside vein, it'll hurt more, let me know if you start to feel queasy" she announced sounding slightly unsure. It was close to my elbow and I looked doubtfully at it. I winced into the chair when she shoved the needle in. _Ouch!_

Five vials later, I've been butchered by the needle and allowed to leave.

I called Bella the moment we left the practice and left her a short voicemail telling her how I'd gotten on. We jogged back to the car trying to avoid the worse of the rain.

Charlie's presence however seemingly pointless had so much reassurance behind it that it made my heart swell with relief. Someone cared. He didn't understand, but he cared.

I egged on the water droplets as they raced down the car window. The Rheumatologist had been better than most. She'd actually let me speak which was a skill most of them dramatically lacked. Being back here churned it all up in my mind.

The truth is with these conditions is that they aren't really conditions. I've been told so many times that I can't allow for it to define me, that I'm not my condition. But I disagree, because after a while they do become a part of us. They become one of our quirks, a piece of our makeup and sometimes it's hard to accept the fact. But I like to think of it that rather having this horrible condition it's just a part of me. Sure it makes me a little different, but that's okay, because we are all different right?

I am just walking one of life's different paths. Now on this path it isn't straight, it's twisted and curved; there are a lot of hills. _Gosh, there's so many you think you will never reach the top. _But you do. You always do.

This path makes you happy, it makes you sad, it makes you smile and my God it makes you cry. But it's your path. It's the will of much greater forces and you don't let it beat you. Sure you sit down on the curb sometimes, sometimes you get stuck down there in the gutter but you always find a way to carry on. You have a path to walk.

The path isn't clear, you can't always see the way, you wish you could, you've tried to in the past. But you learn in the end you can't predict your path you just have to go with it. You meet some bad people on this path, _okay_ _you meet a lot of bad people_. They stand there with their self-righteous nonsense telling you what to do but, you meet a lot of good people. They make it better; help you to forget the bad ones. They give you a stick to help you walk, some water, food, shelter from the rain, and trust me it rains a lot here. The sun always has a funny way of coming back to you though.

Often you wish for an easier path, however you end up accepting it and in the end you aren't going to let it beat you. You climb every mountain, you walk through every storm, crawl through every cave until you find the light. You will walk until it kills you. You will live a life as full, as beautiful and wonderful as any other, because you deserve no less and no more.

* * *

The diner was quite. Charlie had left me almost an hour ago and I could tell the waitress either wanted me to place a new order or leave. I was waiting the storm out though. The idea of another lukewarm cup of coffee didn't appeal to.

I'd called the number twice and hung up buckling under the pressure.

What did I have to worry about? It was just a job.

Pulling out the mobile Bella had given me I began to dial the number. The keys were worn and she'd found it in the back of her draw, already with a sim-card and a small amount of credit.

The fake leather seats in the retro dinner were uncomfortable and squelched every time I shifted to try and shake the pins and needles. Grease engulfed the air and the table was unnaturally sticky.

After five rings the phone was answered.

"Hello" chirped the woman at the other end.

"Hi, I'm Imogene I am phoning about the job advert" I explained fumbling with the empty coffee mug.

"Of course, of course" she said with excitement.

I could hear screaming in the background and she screeched a name, the line fell suddenly silent.

"Sorry about that, I've got my twins of school today and they're running wild!" she explained sounding out of breath.

I laughed softly. "I will be able to start immediately" I assured the woman who seemed to suddenly recall why I'd phoned.

"Yes that will be excellent, it'll be for my mother, she's not go out of the house much since her hip-operation. The dog is, well he's a bit of a handful" she explained delicately.

How bad could it be, I mean it was an old woman's dog. I expected it would be a Jack Russell or something "I'm sure I'll manage" I answered brightly.

"Of course, of course, well how about we say tomorrow afternoon?" she asked hopefully.

"Sounds good to me" I replied.

Scrambling around in my handbag I found a pad and paper and took the address.

_Bring it on pooch. _

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you to all my readers for the views on the story so far I appreciate it so much and hope you are enjoying the story. This chapter was quite personal and I hope it gave you an insight into the emotions and feelings you can have with a chronic pain condition. **

**A big thank you to Vanesabebe1 and Tumblingintowonderland for the favourite and follow on this story, it is very much appreciated!** **To my guest reviewer from Chapter 12: I'm glad you found it funny, thank you so much for the review :)**


	14. The Forest from the Trees

**The Forest from the Tress**

**MEETING THE PARENTS**

**Dear Immie, **

**Edward wants to meet you properly. Which I've told him is a horrible idea, I feel like he's meeting my parent's all over again. He not only wants you to come over, he wants you to meet his family. Which are going to be my family to in a few months so you better be nice! Just please don't react like Charlie did. **

**So how does Saturday sound? Edward really wants to get your approval, which I told him wouldn't happen, but he wants to win you over. I wished him luck with that. **

** Love Bella.**

I scanned the email, snorted a few times and opened up reply.

**RE: MEETING THE PARENTS**

**Dear Bella,**

**I would love to meet Edward and his family, I mean as long as I'm not on the dinner menu that is! Sorry that was mean. Bella, I am not going to be nasty, I just want you to be happy. **

**Saturday will be fine, I already like Edward he doesn't have to earn my approval. I just want you to be sure that this is what you want. You have so many options for your life. There are a lot of people that care about you that you will be leaving behind. Any way let's not discuss this now, I will see you Saturday. **

**Love Immie.**

Sighing I hit the send button. I returned to the inbox and opened up the holiday pictures my parents had sent. They'd been complaining about the cruise, apparently my parents had gotten a little tipsy and my Mum was threatened with getting removed from the boat after she hit a bouncer around the head with her handbag. An endless stream of holiday clips were sent to me mainly consisting of pictures of my Dad blurred by my Mum's finger covering the lens or out of focus. They'd met an American couple called Sharon and Michael from Texas and were having 'the time of their lives' I quote. _Thanks for that Mum and Dad_! I put it down to the 'all you can eat' buffet.

I powered of the computer in the library. I'd been hiding in here since my second lesson of the day got cancelled. It was only a half-day meaning as soon as it hit one o'clock I was free to leave.

Between trying to balance the school work and avoiding the Shapeshifter's I was exhausted. Embry hadn't made an appearance since are encounter the other night and I knew he was avoiding me. _Likewise._

The library of the school was in fact the only library in La Push. It consisted of about twenty floor to ceiling book cases and two computers which looked like something from the nineties and took ten minutes to start up.

I'd dressed equipped today bringing my running trainers which I'd never actually gotten down to running in with me and my lilac coat ready for the rain.

The other issue with falling out with my brother meant I was now relying on walking everywhere. Which had its pitfalls. Especially considering the amount of rain La Push got.

We hadn't owned a dog when I was growing up. My mother always suffered with her allergies, the closest I got to a pet was a goldfish when I was four. It got eaten by my cousin about three weeks after I got it. He was always a strange child.

I moved slowly through the uninhabited library heading towards the staircase. _Friends. _Had I actually gained any real friends here, I mean one's that weren't made without their real choice.

Embry, he discovered he was my brother; therefore he had no real choice other than to be my friend. Jacob was only friends with me because he wanted to please Bella. Paul _– if you considered him a friend rather than public enemy number one_ – only wanted to be around me because his body instructed him that he needed to be. Leah who although disliked the Pack was still connected to them, and when she wasn't insulting me the friendship wasn't exactly going places. Emily she had only become interested in me because of my connection to Paul. So where did that leave me? With Dan who I'd spoke with for about all of five minutes and Bella who was ready to jump ship at the soonest opportunity.

For the first time since my arrival I realised just how little progress I'd made in fitting in.

* * *

I thought I'd seen rain in my lifetime. I mean growing up in England you pretty much live and breathe rain. But this was just ridiculous.

Outstretching my hand I rang the doorbell. The house was more like a shack. A small bungalow, a porch ran around the perimeter of the property. Made only of wood it reminded me of something you'd see on a beach rather than the outskirts of the La Push. Although spotless the property was starting to show its age.

The gutters were overflowing and the wood had been patched with the porch creaking in protest under the slightest bit of weight. _Was this even safe?_

I sighed feeling suddenly frustrated with the entire situation. Why couldn't I be normal and go and work at a diner or answer phones at a garage or something like everyone else?

The door was flung back before I even had chance to knock and a frail looking woman was peering at me through the gap between the safety chain.

"Yes?" she snapped her voice muffled by the water trickling.

"Hello I am Imogene, I'm here to walk your dog" I said as pleasantly as I could manage considering I was about ready to pass out from the cold.

The door slammed shut in my face and I was just about ready to turn around and tell the woman where she could stick her money, when it was thrown back fully this time.

"This is Marvin" she stated handing me the dog lead and I gave a gentle tug encouraging the dog to move forwards.

Sighing the elderly woman's face crinkled like a screwed up piece of paper. "He should be no trouble" she admitted giving him a push.

"Great" I exclaimed pulling on the lead once again. The elderly lady gave the dog another almighty push from the back end and it jolted forward. "He's a little larger than I had expected" I confessed but she gave no reply.

The door was slammed once more and I looked down at the dog. The medium sized, easy to manage dog seemed to have been given some fertilizer overnight. I glared at the Great Dane. Words simply failed me. _What had I done?_

* * *

The Reservation practically was woodland, making it very easy for me to find somewhere to go on the walk. I had to heave the un-obedient dog along behind me. My arms ached from the strain and I debated about standing under a tree for an hour with it and then taking it back. But I needed the money. I could do this. _Right?_

The Dane reminded me of Paul a bit. Tall, ridiculously proportioned, and stubborn as hell. I gathered it had no obedience training from the way it was gnawing at the lead and I wondered how long it would take before he chewed straight through it.

We'd ventured a good ten minutes which in this place meant you were deep into woodland. This was a relief because I couldn't wait to let the dog of the lead. I figured he must know recall. Sure he was misbehaved but I guessed that he had at least that skill installed. _I guessed wrong. _

The Great Dane was bounding around before I'd even gotten close to the lead hook and he nearly had me flat out on my back.

"Stop!" I shouted and the dog tilted his head in confusion.

Stalling him worked well enough because I managed to detach the lead, what was left of it anyway.

At first Marvin looked at me with confusion. But then freedom seemed to hit him and he was of. At first it was gradual enough for a brisk walk to keep him in sight. However when he moved into a sprint I realised how quickly the situation was spiralling out of control.

"Marvin" I screeched. "Marvin come back!"

It was useless he didn't even flinch.

So I took chase. With an animal that was much quicker and healthier than I was. I guess I liked a challenge.

_Was it illegal to lose someone's dog?_

I had a stitch. My head was banging. My legs quaked but I didn't keel over from the pain. _I'd be damned if I was going to let that oversized Mutt get the better of me. _

The landscape was shifting under my feet but my vision blocked out everything that wasn't Marvin. I'd left the forest floor behind and had come to an open stretch of wild grass which reached my waist.

Running on the adrenaline, it pounded through my veins with every step I took. Had you have told me this morning I'd be spending my afternoon chasing down a dog I would have told you that you were mad.

The passion and desire in this run powered me on. I realised maybe I was doing this to prove to my parents, to Bella and Charlie, to prove that I wasn't some stupid girl who had made a mess of her life and was debilitated by her condition. _No_. No this wasn't for them, this was for me. I was proving something to myself, I was proving that no matter what life through at me I could handle it in my own way.

I only discovered the metal fence before me when I ran face first into it. The metal grazed my cheek and I sighed in frustration at the gap the dog had managed to crawl through. I had only seconds to dwell on the assault as I watched the dog continue to blur into the horizon.

The hexagonal structure of the fence made it difficult to climb safely and I felt like I would fall of the moment I stepped foot on it. I jogged back and took the fence at a run and jump. It shock with protest as I collided into it managing to latch on to it with my numb fingers.

I was blessed with my lack of fear for heights, was my only thought as I managed to climb the fence receiving a few pricks from the metal work. I swung my legs over the top and sat straddling the fence feeling a swell of pride in my chest. The climb down was made easier by my sudden enthusiasm and I made a bit of progress in closing the gap as the trees began to thin out again.

Traffic was blaring in my ears. I realized I was in trouble. I screamed in frustration as the dog darted across the road narrowly missing two cars. All my efforts had been for nothing. He would be long gone by the time I made it across.

I sank to the ground in frustration ignoring how the grass was soaking into my jeans. I couldn't get anymore cold.

If only my Mother could see me now. She'd likely faint from the shame but I felt strangely exhilarated. I felt ... happy.

"I thought you didn't run?" Paul asked coolly from behind me.

My head snapped back and I visibly groaned.

"How coincidental that you just happen to be here Paul! Have you been following me by any chance?" I snapped back.

"Is it a problem if I was?" he retorted.

"Yes, yes it is" I mumbled.

"Maybe I was just chasing you up over that date" he teased.

"Now is not the time Paul" I countered.

"When is going to be the right time Imogene?" I was stumped at that one. _Never?_

"Paul this is serious! I've just lost someone's dog!" I yelped stepping towards him.

"I'm sure it will come back" he shrugged flippantly.

"Fine, fine, if you don't want to help me I will do it alone" I huffed turning my back on him.

I screeched in pain as he grabbed my sore wrist but he remained pressing his finger into it.

"You are not going around these woods on your own" he declared.

"Get, of, me" I hissed jerking my wrist away from him.

"Why do you have to turn everything into an argument!" he barked starting to quake.

"Ha" I seethed. "Me! Paul you pretty much run on 'I'm pissed off' so don't you try and turn this around on me!" I screeched.

"Oh yeah, because you're really little Miss. Perfect" Paul shouted back and I turned on my heel.

"If you want to say something Paul, just spit it the hell out!" I demanded pushing myself up against his chest matching his own anger.

The tension swarmed around us for a matter of seconds before one of us reacted. Paul stroked my cheek softly and I leant into his touch as his warm fingers slid across my jaw. He pulled back suddenly and held his head in his hands.

"We have to stop doing this, it isn't solving anything!" I cried despite not being the one to pull away.

"Sure it is, you're finally giving in to your own feelings" he teased and I frowned.

"Paul!" I protested.

I needed to find the dog. I decided to act on that thought and began to walk away from the Shapeshifter for the second time that afternoon.

"Where are you going now!" he asked his feet splashing in the puddles as he caught up with me.

"I'm going to find the dog" I stated.

"Well you're going the wrong way" Paul explained.

"Oh, well then Mr Perfect why don't go and find it?" I asked.

"Maybe I will" he countered.

"You do that" I snapped back and put some more distance between us.

If he said any more I didn't hear him as another rain cloud broke with the thunder consuming my ears.

* * *

Much to my annoyance he had managed to find the dog, and return it, before me.

I'd spent two hours wondering aimlessly around the forest until Sam had located me. Seeming upset I was taken back to see Emily, shoved into some clean clothes and waited for a 'talking to'. That was until Paul decided to come and disturb me after hearing a conversation Jacob had had with Bella.

What Paul had taken from their conversation was that Bella that wanted to me to take full responsibility for all those she was leaving behind after her change. But I'd made a promise to her. I promised I would look after Charlie.

"Don't be such an ass Paul!" I cried out at him, storming down the twisting staircase from the very top of the Uley's house.

"Me?" Paul protested from behind. "I'm just trying to help you" he added the tone of his voice changing and become softer.

"What happens between me and Bella does not concern you!" I corrected, but knew I was fighting a losing battle.

"She's taking advantage of you, how can't you see that?" he tugged gently at my arm, forcing me to turn around and meet his darkening gaze. He was beginning to shake and suddenly released me.

"But Paul" I paused as I reached the bottom of the staircase that had led from the attic room.

"I don't know if you can wrap your head around this weird, strange, stupid, human feeling? It's this horrible and ridiculous concept and it makes you do things that other people think are stupid. It's called _love_. It hurts you, it hurts you a lot, and it breaks your heart and once it's got hold of you then it will never let you go. Even when the other person doesn't love you back as much, or does something you don't agree with, as much as you try to stop loving them ... well you just can't. I love Bella, she's family. No of course I don't agree with what she wants to do, and yes maybe she is taking advantage of me and maybe she does want someone to look after Charlie for her once she's gone, and maybe I am just her lifeline. But I love her! I'm trying to protect her just like I am trying to protect you" I explained to him crossing the landing towards the final flight of stairs.

"Love, love is well ... love is just love" I through my arms up in the air. "She needs me right now Paul. Sometimes you've just go to let me ..." I didn't finish of the sentence.

Paul's voice was muffled as I tripped. Everything seemed to slow. I hovered momentarily in the air. A large weight collided into my chest, winding me. Paul pulled me in, clutching onto me. The stairs had vanished and my vision blurred.

We were no longer falling. A bang came as are bodies collided with the wooden floor of the hallway. I heard Paul groan in pain. We'd hit the floor. _Well Paul had hit the floor, I'd hit Paul. _

He didn't pull away from me as I remained face down on his chest, still warped into a tight ball. It took me a few seconds to remember that I needed to breathe.

"Make my own mistakes, sometimes you've got to let me make my own mistakes" I gushed finishing my speech.

I glared at his smirk filled face. His hand moved up to twist a lose piece of hair around his finger.

"That's not in the job description" he teased and pulled me closer to him as I frowned at the statement.

Pushing myself up on his solid chest I carefully brushed my lips against his own and he moved to react.

My hands ran up his arms, gently pushing the sleeves of his shirt up to reveal the dark marking that was flat to his skin. It seemed to blend to one with it. Noticing my touch he moved his mouth and planted a stream of light kisses down the hollow of my neck to my collar bone.

One of the doors opened suddenly and a loud cough echoed around the room. Paul swore and I noticed the woman standing in the shadows of the doorway. I flushed beetroot red as I noticed Emily.

"I am so sorry Emily. I started to fall down the stairs, Paul caught hold of me. I'm not quite sure what just came over me, it was very disrespectful to you and your home" I blurted out.

Paul sniggered at the comment. "I think the answer might be attraction"

Emily drew a sharp breath and walked over to help me up.

"Immie, don't be so ridiculous, Paul you should know better. You both need to stop this, Sam's already warned you, don't just go around letting your emotions get the better of you both. You need to both decide what it is that you want first" Emily announced sternly.

"Promise me you will both stop this. You need to stop all physical encounters until Immie has made a decision about what she wants to do. You both still need to come to terms with this imprint" Emily explained and I flushed upset with myself.

"I agree" Sam answered coming to stand behind her.

"Well I don't" Paul countered but stopped the moment he caught Sam's gaze.

"The issue is with how volatile you are. Paul you need to be able to control yourself better, stop rising to the bait every time Imogene takes a swing. Imogene you have to stop winding Paul up. It's a dangerous situation you are putting yourselves in!" Sam protested.

"How about you try and go out for a date somewhere. Spend a bit of time together away from all of the other drama" Emily suggested. _Had she been scheming with Paul_?

I felt like an out of control hormonal teenager whose Mother had just caught her making-out with someone she'd rather not be associated with.

"Saturday, what is Saturday like for you Immie, I'm sure they will be screening something at the cinema" my stomach lurched at her suggestion. A dark room with Paul, I don't think I could trust him with that.

"I'm going over to the Cullen's on Saturday" I revealed without even considering the damage of the words.

"The hell you are!" Paul bellowed.

"You see Paul this is why this relationship would never work! This is why you need to stop these feelings you have, because I just keep hurting you. Everything about my life is causing you pain, I can't change who I am!" I defended.

"Imogene you are not going across that border" he said the tremble taking over him.

I wasn't expecting it. I wasn't expecting him to shift but the moment he stepped out of that door he transformed. His clothes began to tear, a howl escaped his mouth, and fur engulfed him.

It was no longer Paul standing outside of the house. _Or at least not the Paul I knew._

"That's it Paul, you do what you always do!" I heckled. "You run away from me, from the situation you absolute ass..." I didn't get to finish my sentence.

The silver wolf turned. A swift movement had him doubling back on himself a flurry of snarls. I moved to meet him my limbs quaking with every step. His dark eyes were unreadable and the fear engulfed me.

"Come on then Paul do your worst? You think the Cullen's are bad? Ha, Paul do you understand just how easy it would be for you to lose control and kill me, we are both bad for each other" I whispered.

The Shapeshifter snarled and crouched back looking ready to spring at any second. A sob escaped my mouth and I could hear the muffled sounds of Emily's screaming from the porch.

Fur began to retreat; tanned skin took its place. Paul's face began to reform and dark hair was revealed. The eyes stayed the same. He remained crouching and I stared at him for a few seconds still transfixed by fear.

"I don't think I can do this anymore" I said mainly to myself.

Turning I began to run. My stomach was clenched and I felt ready to throw up. A migraine began to tinge the edges of my mind and I didn't know how I was going to make it home.

"Oi, Goldilocks wait up!" A deep female voice called out. I wanted to cry with relief as I turned and through myself at the unsuspecting Leah.

At first the woman stiffened at the human contact but slowly gave me a squeeze.

"I want it to stop!" I sobbed. "I want it all to go away Leah" I wailed.

* * *

**Authors Note: So a longer chapter, I had tried to divide it into two but found it just worked better in one. Thank you to all the readers for your views!**

**Also, thank you Lunaisawesome for the follow on the story! And a big thanks to xYaar for the review and all your help :)**


	15. Code Red

**Code Red**

The warmth Embry was producing worried me, but I curled into my brothers side drifting in and out of sleep allowing him to comfort me.

"You still awake?" I mumbled into his shirt and he shifted making the small bed protest.

"Duh" he joked.

I smiled softly. I'd crawled in next to him after an all too realistic nightmare took hold.

"Why did Paul shift back?" I questioned the thought had been playing on my mind.

"I guess he didn't want to hurt you, he's become better at controlling himself since he met you" Embry admitted and I knew I'd have to wait until he shifted next at the same time as Paul to be in any chance of getting a proper explanation.

"Does Paul love me?" I asked my brother.

"How the hell I am I supposed to know" he mumbled.

"I take that as a yes" I stated.

"Immie, I've felt sometimes through Paul how he feels to you and I think it's more than love. There's so much emotion there. Paul, he's never attached to someone like he has with you. You've become his world. He is consumed by you" Embry revealed.

"I'm just so scared I'm going to hurt him" I sobbed and the tears began to pour on their own accord again.

"I think the feeling is mutual" Embry said pulling me closer and trying to soothe me.

After a few minutes my tears subsided and I brushed my damp face with my hands trying to even out my breathing.

"Why did your Mum kick you out?" I asked him gently feeling a topic shift was in order.

"She thinks I'm up to know good, she keeps finding me sneaking out, I think she reckons Sam's like a drug dealer or Gang-leader and I'm caught up in some bad stuff. So we had another argument and she threw me out, we haven't spoken since" he admitted.

"I'm going to speak to her" I decided.

"You will do no such thing!" Embry commanded.

"Why not?" I whined.

"She cannot know about the Pack, it has to stay a secret" he said seriously.

"I'm not planning on telling her about the Pack you douche-bag" I teased, I had other ideas.

"Goldilocks you are so bloody stubborn" he complained and I smiled weakly in the darkness.

* * *

The classroom was silent apart from the mumblings of the teacher at the front of the lecture who was hardly audible. I wanted to fall asleep in the too cold room. My body was shaking and my concentration had dwindled quickly.

Why had I even taken Maths for A-level? I hated the subject. Being reasonably good at it was the only cause it had been suggested for me. My heart wasn't in it though and it was something beginning to become clearer.

Dan was trying to catch my attention but I was blocking him out. I needed to try and process the words being spoken. The teacher fell silent and I felt eyes beginning to glare at me.

"Pardon?" I asked hesitantly.

I could hear Jared asking if I was okay and Dan was touching my arm but I blocked them both out still trying to focus.

"I said Imogene. A circle _C_ has this equation" he jested to the board "can you come up and write the equation for _C _in the form where a, b and k are integers".

I gulped. I sifted through my mind trying to find something to process the information. But my head felt like a blur. I tried to do some simple math processes, but my head protested swimming in clouds.

Everything seemed to be at a sudden loss to me. I was becoming a mess of unfinished thoughts right now and it terrified me. Tears were burning at my eyes threatening to escape and I kept trying to remember what I thought the answer was.

I scrapped my chair back. The tears we no longer threatening. In fact now they were flooding. They streaked my face blurring my vision as I shoved my way through the desks the room suddenly feeling too small. My chest felt like it was constricting. The door slammed shut behind me and I made a break for it down along the school corridor. My eyes darted looking for some sort of escape.

The toilets were the only form in sight and I ran inside, straight into a cubicle and emptied my lunch into the toilet bowl. _Just great. _

Time lost all meaning as I sat hiding in the toilets. I was waiting for the school bell to release me. So I could move quickly to the car park and the safety of Embry. I'd been trying hard to avoid the rest of the Pack. I'd spent my lunch times up in the library and Paul had known better than to try and track me down.

The door of the toilets banged open and a high pitched voice was talking. I presumed she was on a mobile from the pause in conversation.

"Mum!" she screeched.

I watched the brunette through the crack in the door as she jumped up onto the sink counter her overly long legs draping down.

* * *

Jennifer called her mother's name again in protest as she heard a fit of giggles in the background.

"Are you at the Country Club again!" she complained and her mother laughed sounding slightly tipsy on the other end.

"Yes dear, now what on earth is wrong?" she complained

"I don't know what to do" Jennifer whined. "My period's came Mum, I've not got anything on me" she exclaimed in panic.

The ache only stiffened in her back.

"How is that my problem? Jennifer I am hundreds of miles away what exactly would you like me to do for you?" her mother demanded accusingly.

"Oh but mum!" Jennifer exclaimed. "Why can't you just help me sort this out like most normal parents!" she seethed.

The line fell silent for a few seconds.

"Look I'm sorry I am being a bitch right now" Jennifer apologised half-heartedly. "But I am on my period which basically means I have no control over my body or emotions from here on out" she added defensively.

"Why don't you just ask your brother?" her mother questioned lightly.

"I can't even believe you just suggested that!" Jennifer screeched in disgust. "We aren't even speaking. Mum I just want to crawl into a hole and die; I mean I don't even want kids!"

"Sure you don't honey" her mother drawled in a pathetic attempt of comfort.

"Mum you're no help just go away!" Jennifer sobbed moving to bang her head gently against the wall of the toilets.

"You called!" her mother barked back in a cynical tone.

"Look Mum I am allowed to be a bitch! I hate everyone right now, can't I just curl up in a ball and go into hibernation. I mean I know your Menopausal and whatever but seriously, whatever you have going on right now, well, get over it okay, I have no pain killers or tampons and I cannot describe the pain I am in! I am bloated out like a beach whale and your only solution is for me to speak to him!" she bellowed down the phone and hung up.

Jennifer ignored the repeated vibrating of the phone as it shook on the work top. Being back in La Push with her family should have been a good thing, but right now all she could think about is going home. Back to Miami. Where it was warm, with real beaches and an endless supply of Girlfriends who would be able to supply her with a tampon or her college which had a drug store only a few blocks away.

So much for living the American dream she thought.

* * *

I felt like a Peeping Tom as I overheard the girl's conversation with her Mother. _This was so not right_.

My mind was screaming at me to move from the cubicle and escape while she was still leaning against the wall but the other part of me was so horrified with the situation the girl had founded herself in I remained fixed in my seat. _Empathy was a big downfall. _

The brunette suddenly stirred flicking her braid over her shoulder she looked sharply at what was meant to be a tampon dispenser. The machine didn't look from this century or something that you would want to put your money into.

Her height baffled me, her legs seemed to go on for miles and she must have been at least six foot tall. Her physique was slim but she had puffy cheeks. Her lids were heavy with makeup and the pale shade of lip-gloss reflected against the bathroom lights.

No eyebrows were visible instead replaced by a heavy line that stood out against her bronzed skin and I wondered how long it must take her to apply them in the morning.

The urge to cough was unbelievable and I clamped my hand over my mouth swallowing repeatedly.

I watched with curiosity as she eyed the machine. Slowly she approached it as if it was some sort of wild animal that need taming.

"Are you taking the actual piss" I heard her exclaim as she read the dispenser. I guess she was talking about the price. I'd seen it on my first day and had come well equipped following that. Three pounds in English money was not cheap for one tampon.

"I generally think they are" I admitted to the girl stepping out from my cubicle and into the small row between the sinks and toilets. "When I first saw the prices I debated running for student council to protest against them" I joked and the girl turned quickly.

Her mouth became slack for a minute as she gazed at me a small smile overcame her face. "Well I think its plain stupid. Talk about ripping people of. Do you think it pays for the teachers Christmas party or something?" she asked and we both began to laugh.

"I've been bringing supplies with me since I first encountered the machine. Knock yourself out" I added pulling out a bag containing an array of supplies.

"You don't mind?" she asked seeming taken a back.

"I'd like to think you'd do the same for me" I replied and she smiled. "I'm Imogene by the way, so please don't refer to me as the girl who gave you a tampon when telling anyone this story!" I joked.

"Jennifer" she giggled.

"You new here to?" she enquired and I nodded vigorously.

"Well yes, sort of, I mean I was born here but haven't been back for years" I explained and she squealed in delight.

"Oh my gosh, me to, well not exactly but sort of, my Dad was!" she exclaimed. "Here we have to exchange numbers, you do have a phone right" the girl squeaked fumbling around for her own.

"I can't believe I've actually met someone that looks like they know what conditioner is" she mumbled to herself. _That sentence just sums Jennifer up_.

I surrendered my mobile and watched as the strange girl typed in her number with her unnaturally long nails turned the phone around to photograph herself – a picture to go with the contact apparently – and handed it back to me.

"So my tampon friend how do I repay the favour?" she asked after coming back out of the toilets.

"Maybe we could just meet up or something" I enquired with a light shrug and she nodded seeming already excited at the prospect.

* * *

I'd thought about what I was going to say to Tiffany Call all morning. The words were well considered and I devised a plan on how exactly how I would avoid any subject topic relating to the Pack. Embry had made me swear that morning over breakfast that I wouldn't put my foot in it. Something I had assured him I wouldn't.

Tiffany was sat out in the garden clearly having finished work at the Souvenir shop early. The rain was holding of and we even had a little bit of sunshine which explained why she was sat out in the garden flicking through a magazine.

I approached her quietly. The woman's features were soft and she looked unlike Embry and the other people from La Push.

"Miss Call?" I asked softly as I got close enough to be able to hear her reply.

The woman set the magazine down and her eyes met my own. She inhaled sharply; it was like she'd seen a ghost.

"Imogene, Imogene Francis, I'd know those eyes anywhere" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Hello Miss Call, do you mind if I join you?" I enquired softly.

The woman nodded and I sat opposite her on a metal framed chair.

"Please you can call me Tiffany" she corrected with a light smile but I could see the panic sinking in behind her eyes.

"I can imagine you are really unsure why I am here" I spoke gently. "I don't know how much you know about me. My mum died when I was very young and quite unexpectedly. I was left with very little to go on over my family history because not many people knew who my mother was seeing. But my Mum wrote me a letter. She said she'd figured some stuff out. Apparently I had a half-brother and Tiffany Call was his mother. She said you planned to call the child Embry and that I would share the same farther as the boy" I span out the white lie towards the woman feeling overcome with guilt by the words.

"You're mother came here once" Tiffany admitted. "She came to warn me, she found out I was pregnant and put two and two together. She was right of course. I think it really broke her heart, she loved him very much. I was only there for a fling. A few drunken occasions were all it took, it didn't mean anything for either of us" she confessed to me.

"Yes I believed they might have loved each other. Maybe" I mused. "I'm not here to try and churn up the past though" I pointed out and it seemed to calm her.

"I've got my parents and I've found my brother, the rest is just history to me" I admitted to her.

"Has Embry being staying with you?" she demanded her words harsh.

"He has" I confessed and she nodded grimly.

"He's been going through a rebellious stage at the moment, he keeps sneaking out, and I find him missing from his room almost every night. It was getting ridiculous. I had no choice" she admitted and I gave a soft nod.

"Miss. Call, he really misses you" I said truthfully. "He calls out to you a lot in his sleep. I hear him sometimes. I think he wants to come home. Or to at least speak to you. I've been partly to blame. Sam Uley was helping me to track Embry down that is why he's been sneaking of. When I was living over in England because of the time zones it made it difficult for us to speak" I explained to her.

The story was coated in lies and had a topping of truth with it. Embry did miss his mother. But the sequence of events I'd talked about to mine and Embry's meeting were devised only for the protection of the secret.

"Oh I see" she spoke so softly I could hardly hear her.

"Your mother was always quite interfering to" she reminisced. "It suited her though; she always did it in the nicest possible way. I see a lot of her in you" she mused.

"I'm sorry the past has had to be dragged up again" I explained.

"Me to dear, me too" Tiffany sighed.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello readers, thank you very much for the view! I would love to hear what you thought of Jennifer. **

**Lisaxx74 for the favourite and follow, thank you very much! My appreciation to Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen for the follow. Thank you to ChibiCheshire (for the favourite) and MicroSpider (for the follow) check out both of their profiles if you get time to look at the fanfic's they have up :)**

**A big thank you to Xyarr thank you for the review!**

**The main reason I had created this fanfiction was to help promote the knowledge of Chronic Pain conditions and to make them understandable. I think Imogene would really like you to look these two points up bellow on the internet; it might help you to understand her a bit better:**

**The Gorilla in your house (it's is hilarious!)Extract****:  
_"Acquiring a disability is a bit like getting home to find there's a gorilla in your house. You contact the approved and official channels to get rid of infestations of wild __animals (in this case, the NHS) and they umm and aah and suck air in through their teeth before saying something roughly equivalent to "what you've got 'ere, mate, __is a gorilla, and there ain't really a lot what we can do about them, see…" before sending you back home to the gorilla's waiting arms ...  
_**

**_All credit from above extract to Mary, taken from her Blog Batsgirl._**

**The Spoon Theory will be another great read! I promise they will only take about five minutes out of your day, thank you :)**


	16. The Treaty Line

**_For my lovely guest reviewer. _**

**The Treaty Line**

**CROSSING **

**Hello Immie, **

**Be prepared tomorrow. Although I'm not expecting anything bad to happen when you cross over the treaty line into Forks I wouldn't put it past the Pack to try something. Edward wants you to be on your guard and will meet you at the border. **

**I'm still not sure that this is going to be a good idea. I mean from what Jacob said things are pretty volatile over on your side. **

**Love Bella **

I read the email as I sat out on the porch steps. It was a strange feeling to be outside without hearing anything. My ears were hurting and I'd removed the aids finding them useless at the current time. I could see nature unfolding before my eyes but yet heard none of it.

**RE: CROSSING**

**Dear Bella,**

**They wouldn't dare to do anything Bella! I mean it's not like they can stop me from moving around and seeing who I want to see. Yes that's fine I will walk through the forest, I think there's a trail from the bungalow, anyway I know that I just need to keep heading in one direction so I will get there at some point. **

**Bella I have to check out the future in-laws, I'm teasing you again, things are always volatile around here, that kind of happens when you live with Wolves. **

**Love Immie. **

* * *

The rain was holding of which made me smile in relief. The walk was something my body didn't want to do as it was and I knew being cold from the rain would only provoke this. Sun was softly breaking through the overcast sky but I doubted it would fully reveal itself until late afternoon.

Bella had disclosed much to me over the months before my arrival about the Cullen's. It wasn't like I was going to be learning much from this visit. I already understood far too much about them. Something I knew that bothered the Pack.

I wanted to speak to Edward. I need to gage his true feelings for Bella. My mind was still tripping through the time he'd left her, I found the memory unbearable.

The last time I'd walked through these woods the circumstances had been very different. I'd been running from someone. This time, I was moving towards something, hope, desperation, a conclusion?

I wanted to see if this was going to make Bella happy. I needed to know that he would be enough. That she could really have her forever.

The trees felt like they were parting before me as I walked slowly through the landscape. The wind tussled my hair about and I brushed it back away from my line of vision.

I'd opted for the lilac waterproof again. Part of it was for the mere embarrassment of Bella. She hated the offending piece of clothing. But the thermal material worked better for the weather conditions. I expected rain at any moment as the sky took a turn for the worse.

Paul hadn't spoken to me since he'd shifted and re-shifted. Embry just kept going on about the amount of self-control it had taken for him to manage it. That was when he wasn't demanding to know what exactly I'd said to his mother. She'd called the house – how she'd gotten the number I'd never know – that very evening asking him to come home. In truth he still remained living between for now but apparently a wave of calm sat between them.

Bella I hoped would be happy here. I had always found she never quite fitted in. I suppose it was a lifestyle we had both shared. I never belonged, because mentally I was never quite right, I wasn't like the other children. I didn't have a 'real family' as they had branded it.

But Bella, for Bella it was physical. She never quite moved correctly, she never quite seemed at one with her own body. The girl was always challenged by herself when we grew up; she seemed to be very divided and distanced from her shell.

Surely if this made Bella, truly happy, that was all that mattered? Maybe those that loved her would simply have to sacrifice her, to allow her to go. But it all sounded so easy, so clean cut, in principle we were doing the right thing. _So why did it feel so wrong?_

We'd all made decision is our lives, one's we'd done purely for ourselves. Decisions when sometimes you just put everyone else in the backseat. For me I think the last was about a pair of shoes. But that's the problem. When I brought that pair of shoes I didn't think it through. I've hardly gotten my use out of them. They are sat back home in the wardrobe. I was so captivated at first, but in reality when I got home and walked about in them. I found them uncomfortable and started regretting my purchase. Not all of our decisions in life can be rational and regret is a very dangerous game.

The wind was fighting against me and for a moment I wondered if the forest was trying to stop me. Nature was trying to prevent my voyage. I was being protected.

"Imogene!" A voiced boomed from behind me being carried in the wind and making me yelp.

_I should have known better than to presume they wouldn't come. _

"Oh Jacob go away!" I moaned stopping to turn to him.

The boy looked as if he'd just shifted. Dressed only in a pair of cropped trousers I wondered how long he had been stalking me for. His jaw was set in a way that reminded me of Paul and he looked displeased.

"Imogene you shouldn't be doing this" Jacob seethed looking for the first time since I'd met him visibly angry.

"Why not?" I demanded. "You go to see Bella all the time, you've met the Cullen's before" I pressed kicking at the leaves beneath my feet in frustration.

"That's different" he insisted.

"How exactly?" I questioned dropping my hands to my side.

"I can protect myself" he explained crossing his arms over his chest making his muscles strain.

"And what I can't?" I demanded and realised just how stupid the sentence sounded. "They wouldn't hurt me Jacob, they wouldn't risk breaking the treaty" I added sternly.

I was vouching for the character of people I hadn't met before. _Standard. _

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" he mumbled and I could barely hear him.

"I've been through this a thousand times Jacob!" I exclaimed weakly. "I am my own person. I don't need protecting. And I most certainly don't need you chasing after me in the woods like Paul's Bitch" I explained harshly.

Jacob's eyes widened for a minute in surprise but then softened.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked gently, glaring at me.

I wasn't my head was spinning, my pulse throbbing and I felt an overwhelming sense of anxiety and fear. I took it to be the side effects of the new painkillers.

"Yes I fine" I lied.

"You don't look it" he admitted and I scowled back.

"You won't be able to stop me crossing the border" I explained changing the subject suddenly. "It's something I have to do and something you of all people should be able to understand".

"No, no Immie I have no clue why you want to do this?" Jacob hurled back. "Why would you want to be around them? How can you bare it?" He questioned.

"They make Bella happy" I tried to explain.

"And we don't" he pressed.

"I, I guess not, not as much" I conceited. _We would never be enough._

"Well then how can you want to be around them!" he shouted.

"Because I want to see why the make her so much happier than we ever could Jake! Okay that's it! It's out of the bag. I want to know why it is that the Cullen's are so special. I have to understand before I can let her go" I gushed. "And if you can't let me do that, then you aren't the man I thought you were" I finished.

Turning sharply on my heel I set of in the opposite direction. If he followed he did so silently.

I walked the remaining distance with a new found speed. Part of me wondered if he'd gone back to get reinforcements. I was expecting an ambush or to be thrown over his shoulder and carried all the way back home.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. I was meant to have a pleasant journey over the border without any disruptions, left only with my own thoughts. _Had I really been that naive? _

* * *

The rain had started to fall shortly after he'd parted ways with Jacob. Paul ran. He ran to clear his head. To release the tension. But most of all he ran to stop himself from going to find her. Immie, his life. The woman had become his everything.

He doubted anyone had hated Bella Swan as much as he did in that exact moment in time.

But the hatred was difficult, she'd brought Immie to him but in the same swift moment she was snatching her from him once more.

There was no logic he felt with the relationship between the two girls. On all levels it just shouldn't work. Then again Paul understood little about relationships.

His parents had split in his childhood and he'd returned here. The relationship with his father had been fractured ever since and the contact he had with his family had been seldom until recently.

What he did have an understanding of was Imogene.

_Get away_. That's what Sam had commanded the moment he realised Paul had been following her since she left the house. Sam understood. He understood Paul's own fears, the fear of hurting her. Damaging her. It would destroy him. Only Sam would ever truly understand such feelings.

The forest blurred through him, Paul moved with ease weaving his way around the heart of it. How long had he been doing this for now? Half an hour, maybe more? But all he understood was for the moment the more distance he put between himself and this situation the better.

* * *

I half expected something to shift within me the moment I crossed the Treaty Line, although I'd done so before it was different this time. I felt different. My heart was yearning for Paul. _I just couldn't accept that_.

Edward was there. Standing close by a tree he flashed me a wide smile the moment I was close enough in view.

"I'm glad to see you've made it" he announced.

"Just" a louder voice boomed and my head snapped back.

"Nice of you to join us Jacob" Edward drooled sarcastically.

"Jacob" I warned.

"Immie just shut up, please, I need to say this" Jacob spoke gently. _For once I did_.

"If you so much as lay a finger on her Edward, we will find you, and if anything happens today to upset her we will not be held responsible for are actions." Jacob began. "Immie isn't like Bella. She is protected by things Edward that you can't even begin to comprehend. You have no idea how deep these emotions run, what they mean. It's very dangerous you having her here." He explained.

"I can assure you my family will not bring any harm onto her" Edward countered calmly. "I appreciate the difficulty of the situation, but Imogene still has her free-will".

"Don't manipulate her" Jacob stated coldly.

"Oh I assure you I won't be the one to manipulate her" Edward spoke with honesty and Jacob snarled.

"Would you just stop" I interrupted breaking the heated words before it could escalate any further.

"We won't be far" Jacob admitted and I wondered who it was directed towards.

Edward waited for me to close the distance between us before we began walking and I felt relieved to be moving again.

"How are you Imogene?" he enquired lightly.

"Better" I admitted and he smiled.

"I wanted to talk to you about Bella" he said. It was something I'd been expecting. It was a contentious issue between us both.

"Ditto" I replied.

"Do you want to start" he asked politely and I nodded softly keeping step with him.

"I want what most people want when it comes to Bella. I want her to be happy. But sometimes with Bella I'm uncertain if she knows what happiness really is" I confessed.

"I worry deeply about her, because to me Bella will always be a child. I will always want to protect her and I will always be her Godmother. I try to imagine what her life would be like without you, if she was married with children and we could grow old together. But she assures me that isn't what she wants. What she wants is you Edward" I admitted and he nodded at me in understanding.

"Do you truly want this for Bella?" I asked him and his eyes clouded over for a moment in thought.

The tree line had vanished and we were walking through an open field. A house was on the horizon and I knew we only had minutes left to speak alone.

"I want Bella's happiness, much like you do Imogene" he stated.

"Have you considered she may regret it? I've thought about that circumstance a lot. I feel she may be disappointed, that it may not bring her the happiness she is so longing for. Forever isn't something that should be underestimated" I explained to him trying to format my distress into words.

"I have thought through all possibilities Imogene. I can only assure you of just how divided I have been over this." He confessed. "I can appreciate your anguish".

"I don't know if I am strong enough to let her go" I admitted.

"Sometimes we don't get a choice. Some things get taken from us without consent. You can understand that can't you? He took your decision from you didn't he?" Edward enquired softly.

"No Edward, no one will ever be able to take my decision from me. You always have a choice" I decided. "I don't hate you Edward. I actually rather like you, because you've done something no one else has managed, you have captured Bella's heart and you hold something so precious" I confessed.

"She loves you. You are the one secret Bella managed to keep from me. Even her mind protects you" Edward admitted and I nodded in understanding.

I smiled at the truth behind his words.

"It's time for me to say my piece" he interjected. "I don't know how you feel about the idea of soul mates but I suppose it's something you have been learning about with your recent experiences. I have been waiting for hundreds of years to finally meet Bella." Edward revealed.

"I think she's felt the same" I mused.

"Bella is my everything. In much the way you are to Paul" he explained.

The house had springed on us. We were suddenly approaching from a driveway and Bella was out on the decking of the porch looking flushed.

"Paul's feelings are very different" I assured him. "We aren't by any means in a relationship" I corrected.

The house was full of the elegance that you naturally connected with the Cullen's. It was grander than anything I'd ever seen with a rectangular shape the house had been coated in a white that had worn over time. A piece of glass stretched the expanse of one wall. I didn't doubt the age of the building because although it seemed so unnatural against its environment it still seemed to work because in time it had adapted into it. Much in the way the Cullen's had.

"Trust me they aren't" Edward assured and I frowned.

"Oh dear, have you already had an argument?" Bella queried as she walked towards us hidden by her usual plain clothing choices.

"No" Edward said to quickly and Bella met my eyes.

"Oh" she mumbled and kicked the tarmac of the drive with her trainer.

"We simply disagreed on some concepts behind imprinting" Edward said carefully.

"Immie" Bella moaned. "You've just got to get over it. It's happened".

"That's easy for you to say" I countered.

"Well maybe it's for the best that you just keep yourself away from Paul" she said.

"What do you mean by that?" I pressed frowning. A cold breeze blew my hair back once more and I shoved my hands deep into the pockets of my coat.

"It's just that, well, I don't think you're in any state to be having a relationship with someone. You've got a lot of issues" she snapped impatiently and looked flustered.

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed in surprise.

"You know what I mean" she pressed. "Would you be able to function in a relationship?" she queried insensitively.

"Bella" Edward warned.

"No, if she has something to say, well then she might as well just say it" I disagreed calling her out.

"I don't think you should be in a relationship with Paul. I think it's going to do nothing but upset you both. He's arrogant and self-centred and you are too ill to be chasing after some boy" she explained.

"I think that's really rich Bella considering my 'issues' I mean you really want to go there? You want to die, you think I have issues!" I snapped back.

"Imogene you can't function without knocking down your medication, sometimes you can't even get out of bed. You are a mess" she hurled back and my eyes began to swim with tears.

"At least I have my priorities straight. I'm not the one hurting everyone because I am so selfish I can't see past the end of my nose. At least I don't abandon people" I screeched.

"I made my choice. If you would stop being so jealous you might just actually be able to understand that. I've spent my life waiting for a moment like this and you are so envious that you can't accept it!" she screamed.

"I could never be jealous of this Bella!" I jerked my hand up towards my surroundings. "At least I am with the land of the living".

"Are you really though? You hardly leave the house, you don't have any friends, when was the last time you actually did something fun Immie? What exactly is it that is so amazing about your life? You just can't stand to see me happy" she screeched.

"I came here for you! I have given up so much for you Bella!" I screamed.

"I didn't ask you to did I? No one wants you here Immie, you should go back to where you belong. You've caused nothing but trouble since you've arrived" she hissed.

"Bite me!" I screamed at the brunette.

She glared at me and I allowed the hurt to dress my face. Bella seemed emotionless. Edward was distanced from us both.

So I did the only thing I knew how to. I ran. _I'd been learning from the best_.

My heart pounded.

My legs screamed.

Tears threatened to drown me.

My vision blurred.

I chocked back a sob.

The forest was dark, foreboding, and dangerous. Nothing about it appeared to be pleasant as I ran through it the branches tangling with my hair, pulling at my flesh. I could see the Treaty Line. I could see people lining it.

Voices called my name but I heard only one properly. I continued to move as quickly as my legs would carry me urging myself on. I had to get there. The Shapeshifter's were here for me. They wanted me. I belonged with them.

I felt relief clench in my stomach the moment my body tripped over the line. My heart swelled with the ache to be near him as the watery tears tainted my taste buds.

I through myself at him. A clammy, windswept, sobbing mess I clutched to him. I felt comforted. The weight was taken from my legs and I buried myself into him, engulfing the familiar smell of pines and the sea.

Powerful arms cradled me and he brushed his lips over my face slowly. I was safe. I was with Paul and it was as if nothing would ever be able to harm me again. Through him I was sheltered from all evils. _Even myself. _

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you to TwoSwallows for the favourite on the story and to Konekox16 and pervychan1 for the follow I really appreciate it guys! Many thanks to Gegi for the favourite and follow!**

**reader5sam and aliciasellers75 thank you so very much for the follow, favourite, subscription and for adding me to your favourite author list I am really grateful!**

**To my guest reviewer a big thank you, you're review really helped to lift me on a bit of a down day! I appreciate the time you took to write the review, so in reply:** **Thank you! Aw thanks, I hope I do, I love to hear what people think of the story, characters and plot it really helps with the writing process. I'm glad you her flaws and all :) I wanted to have a believable main character. ** **Phew! Well it's a relief Jennifer has gone down okay! I wasn't sure at first whether there would be room for her personality but the more I write her, the better she seems to fit. ** **I think so; Jennifer is someone away from the world Imogene is living in, which is going to be a huge relief for her. ** **xYarr a big thank you for your review! Always love to hear your opinion :D I hope you're happy with the outcome of this chapter! More from Jennifer soon, I promise. **


	17. Déjà Vu

**Déjà Vu**

I woke up in a strange room; this was becoming much too normal now. Déjà vu overcame me as I realised just who was lay behind me. _Paul. _But for once the heat he was emitting wasn't pleasant. My body remained clammy and I just wanted to take a cold shower.

"What time is it?" I groaned rolling onto my stomach and sinking my face into the quilt.

It was that sort of feeling that overcame you when you'd fallen asleep in the middle of the day. You wake up and are unsure of what day it actually is now.

I felt the weight shift over me and his body pressed to mine as he leant over to the side unit. It took a few seconds before he formatted a reply.

"Just gone eleven at night" he answered and I heard the clunk of what I presumed to be a clock being but back down.

"What day is it?" I continued. I think I'd progress with this until I knew for sure just how long I'd been out for.

"The same day as when you left the house this morning" he admitted dropping back next to me with a heavy sigh.

"Oh" I gasped "that's a good thing I suppose?" I questioned.

"Suppose" he mumbled back sleepily.

"You best not be naked Paul" I threatened.

"Can't blame a man for taking an advantage of a situation can you?" he teased.

"You better not be serious!" I warned my words muffling as I spoke still face down.

"Of course I'm fucking joking!" he snapped back.

"Why are you such a dick" I complained tiredly rolling back onto my front.

I allowed my eyes to strain across to Paul in the dim light.

"Put some bloody clothes on for goodness sake man!" I snapped rubbing my eyes. "I am sleeping on the same bed as you and you are in your underwear!" I protested.

He laughed, he actually laughed.

"Like it or lump it. You know where the floor is. Would you move over a bit you've got the entire mattress" Paul stated shoving me across the generous bed.

"Such a gentleman" I cried out and he snorted rudely.

"You've never complained about it before baby" he countered cockily. "Most girls would die to be in your position" he jibed.

"Oh get over yourself would you" I protested sitting up and turning away from him.

My jeans and t-shirt felt uncomfortable and I wanted to change. I shifted on the bed motivating myself to stand. The muscles in my legs clenched in protest as I rose and surveyed the well proportioned bedroom although the light didn't give much away.

"Do you promise to keep your hands to yourself?" I asked crossing towards a chest of drawers which I presumed would hold his shirts.

"Only if you do" he drawled.

"Oh don't worry that won't be any trouble" I countered.

"We'll see" Paul said and I could picture the smirk that would be adorning his face at the comment.

"I can find you some proper pyjama's you know. Hell I'd be able to run home and get you a pair quicker that you could decide what you wanted" he offered and I paused.

_He'd do that for me_?

"It's the middle of the night you need your sleep. But if you have any spare one's that I could get into I'd appreciate it" I confessed and he was already up and moving around the room before I'd finished.

I felt relived to be out of the clothes I'd associated now only with the incident of this morning. It was funny that, how items could hold on to so many memories. But hold on they did, they seemed to cling to the outfit dripping with negativity.

Paul's top swamped my frame and the sweatpants were still disproportioned despite the multiple sets of rolls I'd done on the legs and waist band.

The bed was warm when I returned to it this time under the covers and as promised Paul kept his distance. I'd left my aids on the bedside table and relished the pleasant feeling my body had without them. _I felt free, I felt myself._

"I'm sorry I went to the Cullen's" I apologised rolling onto my side to look at Paul trying to work out his features through the darkness.

"You don't need to say sorry Immie" he soothed moving closer to speak into my ear.

"I do" I disagreed.

"I was stubborn, and wrong, I should have listened to all of you" I admitted.

"I don't listen much either" he confessed tickling me with his breath.

"I'd never of noticed" I teased and he laughed softly.

"Go to sleep Imogene" he told me rolling over onto his back.

"You go to sleep" I retorted half-heartedly lacking any menace in my words.

* * *

I would have loved to say that I'd slept wonderfully, that I received the best night sleep since my symptoms developed. But that would be a lie. I had slept no better than usual and spent most of the night dwelling on the memories from earlier that day. Paul kept stirring and trying to lull me back of but it was no use.

The warmth was pleasant and it was nice to be sleeping beside someone for a change. Paul's presence although ineffective was comforting and helped to keep some of the darkening thoughts at bay.

Paul had kept to his word. He'd slept alongside me not daring to cross the boundary, not a finger had moved towards me and I was relieved for that. This relationship needed to remain simply platonic. Bella was right I shouldn't be in a relationship. _I was bad for people._

I could feel Paul stirring next to me but couldn't understand why. I hadn't had him down as a morning person.

Words left his mouth but they were muffled. I reached across for the aids just as he through the sheets back and was storming towards the door. I tried to avert my gaze. _Honestly_. But Paul Lahote had a really nice bum. _Naughty Imogene_, _platonic thoughts only_.

I fumbled with them struggling to get them in the correct position. It all seemed so much harder than I had imagined it to be.

A familiar screechy voice entered my ears. Paul's shouting masked it for the most part and I debated on whether I actually wanted to move from the warmth of the bed.

Much to my relief I didn't have to. The door was thrown back with such strength I had first presumed it would be Paul. But it wasn't. Stood in the doorway mouth ajar was my Tampon Buddy. Jennifer.

Her hair was adorned in rollers fitting tightly against her scalp. Half way through applying her makeup, she was eyebrow-less and had one lid thick with mascara with the other still nude.

I was about to laugh, until I considered how bad I must have looked. It made the urge quickly subside.

"Out of tampons?" I asked seriously and the girls face broke into a soft smile.

"Nah, I sent Paul out for some yesterday" she joked.

"Paul knows what tampons are?" I asked doubtfully and her childish grin set further.

_Paul_.

"Did he shag you" she asked flatly and I jerked my head forwards allowing my eyes to bulge at the vulgar word. "That is why you're here right?" she questioned stepping in the room only to reveal Paul.

"No, Immie just needed somewhere to stay for the night" Paul answered for me, I seemed to have lost the ability to form words.

He pushed past Jennifer and moved towards the draw pulling out a t-shirt and the girl seemed un-phased by his appearance. _Oh god, this wasn't some dodgy love-triangle was it?_

"Are you sure? I mean you never bring girls back, like ever" she asked cryptically.

I felt uncomfortable with the situation. I preferred to spend my mornings alone, or at least with simple, uncomplicated conversations until I'd wrapped my head around the whole idea of still being alive which took till about nine o'clock.

"Fucking hell Jennifer I think I'd know if I shagged her" Paul boomed slamming the drawer closed.

"Hello still in the room!" I figured it needed to be pointed out.

"Sorry" they both mumbled in unison feebly.

_What on earth?_

"You live here?" I pressed Jennifer with hesitance. _Did I really want to know the answer to that?_

"Yeah, well not permanently, at least not if I get my way. Paul's my brother" she explained.

I could wrap my head around most things. The fact that I'd been imprinted on, yes. The fact that Bella wanted to be a vampire, just about. But the idea that what I had thought to be a real, actual proper friend that was like a 'real human being', who was free from all trials and pack tribulations. Was in fact related to Paul blew me away. _Just great_.

"Jennifer's is _very_ new here" Paul began "she doesn't know a lot about the stuff that happens in La Push" he added.

I guessed what he was implying in those words. _Don't put your size fives in it Immie. She doesn't know about all the crazy shit. _

"You never told me you had a sister" I mumbled coldly.

"You never gave me chance to tell you much" he confessed and I bowed my head at the knowledge of it. _Reason number two we shouldn't be together, we didn't even know each other. _

"Jennifer has Paul spoken to you about me?" I enquired lightly at the girl who looked like her attention span with this situation had just ended.

"Um yeah a bit" she squeaked.

"Did he tell you to try and befriend me" I asked her and the reaction I got was clear.

_Great. Just great. _

"Why does everyone feel the need to interfere with my life?" I asked to the room but no one responded.

"I mean seriously I didn't recall joining a site to sign me up to potential love matches or friends last time I checked" I snapped crossing the room barefoot.

_Talk about kicking a girl when she's down. _

I took the stairs as quickly as my legs would allow and it sounded like a herd of elephants with Paul thundering behind me. As usual with these situations I thought it would best to remove myself from Paul. So as to rationalise things.

"You don't get to pick and choose who I am friends with Paul. I am not a puppet okay!" I cried as I weaved through the house and towards the front door all the time with him breathing down my neck.

"Imogene" he called me back as I nearly through myself down the porch steps.

"What?" I snapped turning sharply on my heel.

"You're still wearing my clothes" he admitted.

"Oh" I gulped looking down at my attire. Of course he was correct.

I took it to be a ploy to lure me back into the house. That sure wasn't going to work.

Looking around I ensured no one was in sight. Pulling at the top I prayed I'd managed to find a matching set of underwear for once. No such luck. I balled up the clothing and launched it up the porch at the sheepish Paul. _Asshole_.

"Happy?" I screeched.

"Very" he snarled showing no shame in eyeing my body. _This wasn't how it worked in the movies. _

"Urgh" I screamed unable to think of a word rude enough to through at him. "You pig" I complained pathetically, shivering from the cold. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time.

"Do you want to come back in and get some clothes?" Paul asked softly.

"Yes" I mumbled storming back up the path way, up the steps and into the house without giving him a second glance.

"Next time you decide to strip, can we just save it for in the house okay? I want to keep this between us" he teased and I stomped up the stairs like a moody toddler.

"Yeah well treasure it Paul because it's about as much as you're ever going to see" I cried back.

"Don't make me hold you to that" he called back coyly. "You might just regret it".

"Whatever Paul" I mumbled in frustration no longer absorbing much of the conversation.

"You're the first girl that's been here, bar Jennifer I mean" he called back and it made me stop mid-step.

"I've never brought any girl back here before, we've always gone to there's I've never wanted to. Not until I met you"

"Is that supposed to fill me with butterflies?" I asked sarcastically.

"No" he admitted. "But it might make you realise just how much you mean".

"Platonic" I snapped back.

"What?" he asked confused as we made it back into his bedroom.

"We are going to be platonic Paul. Bella is right I am not right for a relationship. I should be on my own. I will only end up hurting you" I confided.

"I'm a big boy, I think I can handle it" he replied swiftly.

"Don't make me hurt you Paul" I pleaded.

"You couldn't even if you tried Imogene. I'm pretty thick skinned. Deep down I know that bellow the little wall you've been putting up to try and keep me away, that you feel it just as much as I do" he cooed softly.

"I try to keep everyone away because I'd rather let it destroy me than let it hurt everyone else" I confessed, "I wouldn't want to be with me" I admitted.

"Well then it's a good job you've not got to date yourself then isn't it" he teased.

"Let's just listen to Emily okay. We both have stuff we have to work out" I divulged. "Can I have some clothes now" I asked suddenly realising my lack of attire.

"I think you look better without them personally" he hinted.

"Paul" I scolded.

"Would you to both just kiss or something already please, I think I am going to be sick. The amount of sexual tension in this room is not even funny" Jennifer screeched from the doorway. "Oh and I'm going out, I've taken some money, I'll needed picking up at two" she chimed at the end.

_Never one to mince her words was Jennifer. _

* * *

_Life Is Now_

_You can't put life aside, for life is now. Life is today. _

_Life is not tomorrow and you cannot turn away._

_From problems and experiences that you have never sought._

_Just because you're unprepared for what the day has brought._

_You've got to deal with every moment as it comes along_

_Making your decisions wise or foolish, right or wrong._

_Life won't wait until you've got things sorted out somehow._

_You've got to live it, ready or unready. Life is now. _

**_By Patience strong._**

Panic struck me. I needed to find it. I was moving erratically. Tugging I pulled out a draw and tipped the contense onto the bed. As I rummaged through it I could feel myself slipping. I thought I would be able to deal with it. The words Bella had said to me shouldn't have caused too much damage. Normally I would have brushed them of, because I've heard so much more. But now, in this situation, it became my tipping point.

I came across the small box and let out a sigh of relief. The low mood had overcome me and I was allowing the fear to creep back in. I couldn't allow myself to go back to the place I was in.

The house had become my shelter but for all the wrong reasons. I was isolating myself. The world outside suddenly seemed unmanageable and I could feel my mind being tainted, beginning to singe at the edges. All the themes running through my life no longer seemed to be solvable and my outlook had disappeared.

That was how it had all started in the beginning. _I couldn't go back there_.

Sleep had overcome me and I felt as if my body was trying to make up for lost time, but no matter how much I slept the exhaustion remained. I left the house, sometimes. School days became irregular. Embry would bringing work home and most days it would remain where he'd put it. Paul would sit with me. Emily would come over at make sure I ate. Jennifer would turn up with Paul and watch my films or 'lend' my clothes. But I didn't take any of it in. _Not really_.

I didn't want them to be around it, to be around me.

Alice in Wonderland had been one of my favourite tales as a child. I was Alice; I was falling down the rabbit hole. But in my hole it didn't seem to have a bottom, I just kept falling after I'd slipped in. I think Emily understood the most, to a degree. She was trying to pull me out of the hole but she just couldn't get to me, I could hear her voice at the top of the hole but my body didn't stop falling.

I'd felt as if I had aged another lifetime.

Bella's words haunted my very being. They played on loop. Repeating themselves over and over.

_I was being haunted by memories. _

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello guys hope you liked the chapter! Did it come as a surprise with Jennifer being related to Paul or did you all have your suspicions? Let me know if you have any thoughts on the chapter or the story so far :) Thank you all so much for the view!**

** thank you for the favourite, subscription and follow plus a massive thank you for adding me to your favourite author list!**

**West Coast Country Girl thank you for the favourite :) SissyCabella, TwilightHorseGal and Unco0rdinated thank you all for the follow!**

**Big thank you to the wonderful xYarr for the review! In reply: Glad I managed to catch you of guard, as we are forever predicting each other's stories! Good, I'm glad you think the conflict between them worked. Yes I think she just felt so naturally drawn to him, I can't promise it will, but I do like happy endings ;) Aw thank you!**

**_Patience strong was the author of the poem used in the story.  
_**


	18. Purpuraceous

**Purpuraceous**

We were walking to Third Beach. It was my idea, surprisingly. It had been about two hundred and sixty nine hours,_ roughly. _Over a week and four days since it had began. And here I was on a nearly two mile hike to the beach.

According to my research, which had been Embry, Third Beach was the most beautiful of all the beaches in La Push. It was isolated and a waterfall was located on there. The isolated part was what had attracted me. _Isolated meant no wolves, and no wolves meant no Paul._

My mind was still jumbled, but I'd pulled myself out of my hole. My head had broken the water once more, I was back. _To a degree_.

"My feet hurt; can we just go back to the car?" Jennifer wined behind me and I bit back the urge to describe to her just how much mine hurt.

"I told you to wear trainers" I scolded walking along the flat path.

"I don't own trainers" she complained and I turned eyeing up her sandals.

They were a creamy colour, strapped with a small embroidered flower at the clasp and a twenty degree wedge fixed to them. _Not exactly the best decision she'd made. _

I think the girl had been slightly delirious when I'd told her about going to a beach. An oversized sunhat adorned her head and large shades covered her hung-over eyes. Her underage drinking was something we failed to discuss. She knew my feelings on the matter.

"Why are we going here, look I could tell you exactly how to put of a guy back in the comfort of my bedroom" she moaned stumbling on the wet path to keep pace with me.

"I want privacy" I admitted.

"Why?" she asked coyly.

Jennifer had been digging for information from the moment she'd found me in Paul's bedroom. I think she could sense something lingering beneath the surface. That's what La Push was like, it was layered. I found the more I kept peeling away, the more it seemed to reveal.

"Because, your brother would only end up overhearing us" I snapped back.

"What?" she asked in confusion. "Let me get this right, you don't want my brother to be dating you because Bella Swan and the little voice at the back of your mind have schemed together to tell you that you shouldn't. But instead of just telling him this you want to put him of you?" she tried to gage.

"Yes" I admitted. "That way no one will get hurt".

"Um" she began stretching her overly long legs so she was now by my side. "Just to point out a minor flaw in your plan, you get hurt".

"This isn't about me" I mumbled.

"Yes it is!" she exclaimed grabbing my arm she tugged me.

I turned to look at the darker girl, she was about a head above me and it was unnerving not to see her eyes. She looked like she was swaying slightly on her heels and I wondered if she was holding me just to keep herself upright.

"Imogene, you are worth something, you are worth more than you are allowing yourself. I've promised I will help you, and as your friend I will do as you ask. But as your potential sister-in-law I suggest you just accept your fate" Jennifer teased trying to sound wise but failing epically.

"That just sounded wrong on so many levels" I admitted and she shrugged carelessly and tossed her waved hair.

I allowed her to saunter ahead of me dropping my pace a little to make room for her long strides. We were polar opposites. Jennifer dressed for the statement. Bright colours and skimpy clothes. I dressed for realism. Floral prints and flats. Being friends appeared to be just wrong on all levels.

Her lack of maturity grated on me sometimes. But I guess I was so captivated by Jennifer and her own passion for life that the little things didn't mean so much. Because she was, truly captivating. Jennifer was like a strange specimen that had arrived in a science lab queued to be tested.

Jennifer was young, free and a bit wild. She was everything I had longed to be. It was beautiful to watch play out.

"How about" she turned with a swish of her hair, her eyes wild and her mouth opened slightly in surprise at her own ability to think. "We start _Mission Ditch Paul_?" she questioned with a light giggle.

"What?" I asked her in confusion and we fell back into step with each other.

"How to keep my brother away" she explained to me as if it was the most obvious statement in the world.

"Are you being serious?" I questioned in bemusement.

_Oh but she was. Oh to serious. _

The Third beach came into view and it distracted us both from the conversation.

I'd seen plenty of beaches in my time. But Third beach was by far the most striking. The beach was wide and stretched out vastly before the water began to lap at it. Driftwood dotted it in a long line making it look rugged but also a perfect place to sit and rest.

Jennifer was pulling of her shoes before we'd even made it onto the sand banks and sprinting across it like a girl gone wild. I watched in curiosity at she half-heartedly attempted a cart-wheel which ended badly. Her hair got caught in her hands as she landed and she squealed like a pig once she was righted.

I didn't want to laugh. Honest. But the urge overcame me and suddenly I was consumed by it. My mouth ached, my stomach clenched from the strain of it all, but in the most pleasant of ways. Jennifer looked at me with bemusement, but I couldn't stop. I was laughing, really laughing, for what felt like the first time in years. Jennifer had made me laugh. Jennifer had found me.

"And people think I'm strange" she snapped half-heartedly eyeing me with uncertainty as I attempted to stifle my giggling.

"No they don't think it, they know it" I teased rubbing my sore sides.

"That's just plain mean" she complained throwing her hair back from her face and sighing at me.

I shrugged back and began to walk up the beach.

The waterfall wasn't too far along, but it was enough to have Jennifer moaning once more.

Part of me wanted to go in it. To wade into the water and stand under the crashing waves. To allow it to simply consume me, to knock me back, to wind me, to bring me to life. But I remained with my feet firmly on the sand simply mesmerised by it. I placed its height at well over one hundred feet and although not the most spectacular of waterfalls, it was the first I'd ever seen. _That's what made it special._

"_Mission Ditch Paul_" she began and I put my hand up to protest to the code name but she ignored me, shoving me towards the water's edge. "Listen to me!" she commanded and as the water soaked through my shoes I did.

"I've had an idea!" she chirped happily. "Back home, girls used to dye their hair all the time! And sometimes it looked really nice, but most of the time, it just looked awful. So what if you dye your hair, a really horrid looking colour. Can you just picture the look on his face that would have to put him of right?" she asked hopefully.

"Or just show him I'm mentally unstable" I mumbled.

"Oh I think he already knows that" she teased.

Then she pushed me into the sea.

* * *

I eyed up the bottle of purple coloured dye with suspicion, but Jennifer was looking hopeful. _I'm glad somebody_ _was_. Either she'd read too many magazines or watched too many chic-flicks because she was certain that dyeing my hair a ghastly shade would put Paul of. So I thought why not? _It was worth a shot. _

The afternoon we'd returned from the beach it had taken us minutes to ship a dye over and it had arrived in expert time. I considered the times I'd touched up my Mum's roots for her over the years. I was practically an expert at this. _Practically_.

Jennifer had assured me, she was knowledgeable about Paul, which was obvious with her being his sister and all. But after the bonding over Tampons in the school toilets we had become hard to separate. I guess I just liked her bluntness.

"You do know what you doing right?" she questioned doubtfully.

I gave a flippant shrug. "Who cares" I laughed bitterly and she gave me a weak smile.

I knew deep down that she thought this was all wrong. She knew it wouldn't work. We both did. I knew that dying my hair wasn't going to stop the Imprint.

"Does this look a little to pale?" I asked her doubtfully

"I don't know, I've never dyed my hair purple before" she admitted and my mouth tugged into a frown.

"Oh what the hell" I said carelessly ripping open the remainder of the packet I began to empty the contense into a clear container that was filled with conditioner. I handed it to Jennifer and sat myself on the chair in the kitchen.

I set my fate in her hands and allowed her to mix the colour into the conditioner. I felt her hands begin to move as she started at my roots applying the colour, then to the length of my hair. She drove the colour in with her hands dragging them over my hair.

The packet was sketchy about the time frame you needed to leave the dye on for but we decided to eat some dinner before we washed it off. With the amount of food Jennifer liked to put away it took about an hour.

Jennifer deemed it was ready to be rinsed and shoved me in the direction of the bathroom. I mumbled my complaints feeling too drained for the shower but relented managing to peel my clothes off without catching them in the dye. In the shower I kept the water on cool and stood under the hose allowing the colour to drain around my feet. Pleasant lavender was pooling and I stayed under the spray until the water ran clear.

* * *

I glared into the mirror. Jennifer had just blow-dried my hair and it was not the result I was expecting. It wasn't the ghastly shade of purple that was meant to make me look repulsive. It was far worse, this colour suited me.

Jennifer wouldn't meet my heavy stare as I drew daggers into her.

"Why have I got lavender hair Jennifer?" I asked sternly.

"I guess the dye wasn't as strong as we hoped. It's more of a lilac actually" she mumbled.

"Does it look bad?" I questioned already knowing it didn't as I reached to touch a pastel coloured lock of hair.

"No, it looks kinda, hot" she said with a nervous giggle. "Imogene, you look hot" she admitted seriously.

"That wasn't what I was hoping to achieve" I complained.

"I thought you knew what you were doing?" she asked snappily.

"I guess I did" I mused twisting the lilac strand around my finger.

* * *

"What's with the hat?" Paul asked the moment I heaved myself up into his pickup truck. It took a good few swings of momentum before I managed to pull myself in to it.

We were meant to be going to Sam and Emily's for Sunday dinner, and of course Paul had volunteered to drive me.

The weather I decided was conspiring against me. It had been sunny since we'd washed the dye out making concealing the colour to be of great difficulty. I'd taken to side braiding my hair and applying a simple hat over the top whenever I strayed further than the front door.

"I'm cold" I lied.

"When aren't you?" he complained.

I didn't have the energy to form an answer. I was feeling particularly out of it today.

"So" he began glancing at me again.

"What's with the hat?" he asked again and I continued to stare out of the window.

"Earth to Imogene" he complained snapping his fingers in-front of my eyes.

"What?" I questioned groggily only to realise the truck had stopped.

"Are you okay?" he demanded.

"Yes, I'm just tiered" I confessed.

My eyes tore back to the window and I realised he'd stopped outside of the Uley house and I wondered where the drive had gotten too. I felt his lingering stare.

"Stop it" I mumbled not meeting his gaze but I could still feel it sat on my skin.

"What are you hiding?" he asked.

"Nothing" I snapped back to quickly.

He jerked his head back and pushed the car door open. I flinched as it slammed shut and watched him storm up the steps and into the Uley house.

_I was off to an excellent start._

The sun continued to shine and I looked up at it considering for a split second hijacking Paul's car and turning it in the direction of home. But my body wouldn't allow for it, my mind was running itself as my legs took me down the path way and up the porch.

Emily was waiting for me and had me in a tight embrace the smell of her cooking feeling like home. It was like how Paul smelt, he smelt like home. But not home as in a building, but home as in safety, shelter, comfort and a constant.

The house was quieter than usual. Paul wasn't in sight nor was my brother. Jared sat alone at the table chomping at the bit. Sam had his head buried within the fridge and only withdrew it when Emily announced my arrival loudly through the house.

Seth bounded in bumping shoulders with me and snatching a chair alongside Jared. I watched with slight envy at the fluent movements of the Shapeshifter's. For such large creatures the grace and agility they held was baffling. _I've never looked that co-ordinated in all my life. _

I fussed for a few minutes with Emily helping to set the table and working to avoid the gazes of the others. I could hear movement, a jab in the rib and bone crunching hug alerted me to Jacob. I swear when he hugged me my feet left the ground.

"So Goldilocks" Jared asked suddenly from the table causing my eyes to sharpen in panic. "Recovered yet?" he added lightly swirling the fork around the place mat.

"From what" I asked curiously drawing the chair out next to him.

I heard Sam cough and I watched a few glances being passed in the silence. "From the Cullen's" he shrugged.

I reached across and slammed my hand down on the fork. The metal object stopped spinning and was cool against my palm.

"Let's not talk about them here" I asked moving the fork back to where I'd set it not breaking his gaze.

"I thought Paul was going to go ape-shit" Jacob laughed and I threw him the deepest of stares.

"Shouldn't you be with the brat" Paul's voice boomed across the room and we all knew who he was talking about. _Bella._

"Why don't you come over here and say it Lahote" Jacob cooed.

"Watch me" Paul hollered back crossing the room with haste towards Jacob.

"Boys" Emily scolded lightly moving a large dish to the table.

The food seemed to distract them from whatever it was they had intended to have of in the kitchen for they both drifted to the table. I watched the small tussle for the seat next to me. And Paul putting in a dirty punch, winding Jacob, got the chair beside me.

Embry arrived late and no one besides me seemed willing to question his punctuality.

"Where have you been?" I demanded.

"Out" Embry remarked calmly somehow managing to find room around the small table.

"What's with the hat?" he questioned back and it stumped me.

I ignored the comment suddenly becoming fascinated by the arrangement of vegetables on the plate.

"Have you shaved all your hair of or something?" Jared teased lightly.

"You can't really be Goldilocks without the locks" Seth noted with a cheeky smile.

"She's cold" Paul stated through a mouth full of food and I curled my lips at it in disgust.

"Are you being serious" Embry asked trying not to laugh.

"Deadly" I snarled back at my brother.

"Take the hat of" he dared.

"Don't take the hat of Immie" Paul snapped back slamming his palms against the table.

"Take the hat the hell of" Embry said with frustration the meal suddenly becoming discounted.

"No" I mumbled cutting at the meat.

"Shut the hell up Embry" Paul commanded.

"No, just take it of Immie!" he cried.

Paul's chair scrapped back against the wood of the floor.

I didn't even feel the movement before I could even begin to protest Jared was leaning over me. In a swift movement he'd tugged at the hat jerking it off to reveal a colour Jennifer had described as purpuraceous over text, apparently she'd googled it. Which was in lament terms a shade of lilac.

The side braids were tied of with complimentary purple hair bands and Jennifer had made the effort to buy me some lavender coloured nail varnish.

The silence seemed to engulf the room. It lay thick. The tension seemed to affect every member of the table. I wanted to get up and excuse myself. I wanted to run screaming from the very building. I wanted to cry. But my body sat ridged unable to move.

"If you were that desperate for the nickname to stop you should have just said something" Jared teased and Paul growled.

_It was at that moment that the weight of the situation suddenly bared itself firmly onto my shoulders. _

* * *

**Authors Note: **

Please check out Imprint obsessed two fanfiction's if you get chance; they are well worth the read!

Kuroppoi Kitsune and Toujours-Pur-XXX thank you both for the follow! Blondie 24-7 (love the name!) thank you for the follow!

This is going to be a long one (big breath) sarbear101 thank you for the follow and a big thank you for the follow on my profile and an even bigger thank you  
for adding me to your favourite author list. Thank you also for the favourite on the fic as well!

Imprint obsessed, thank you so much for the review! To start with loving the pen-name :) I am glad you liked the chapter; it was a nice one to write.  
They are also very entertaining to be able to write as well! Ha, I keep getting asked that a lot ... I was sat at work today trying to work out the exact chapter number for you. But I've had to wait until tonight and re-read all my pre-wrote work in order to be able to tell you. There's still a lot of romance ahead in the coming chapters I promise and revelations ... so basically in the next couple of chapter's feelings will begin to come out. But a formal relationship will take a tiny-bit longer; some obstacles keep getting in their way!

xYaar my thanks again for the review :) They should but you know how stubborn some characters can be! I think we all want to give her a hug haha.


	19. She's Always a Woman

**Authors Note: I would strongly advise you to listen to the song Billy Joel – She's always a Woman to Me, as that was part of the inspiration for this chapter. **

_**Dedicated to Yara, the Date you've been waiting for.**_

**She's Always a Woman**

Living here I felt as if time was passing more slowly than usual. Days drew out longer, the clocks seemed to move slower and the pace of life was so very different. In London what felt like only days was actually weeks. Whereas here it was as if the hours within the day were simply endless.

Despite the warmth within the air that I knew must exist, I felt cold. _I always felt cold_. I'd read in the newspaper article about her death that it had been cold that day, and I felt as if it'd been cold ever since.

I leant back in the small rocking chair that Embry had recovered from the loft, the white paint was being melted by the strength of the sun and I brushed my fingers against the flakes. I shifted back knocking the rocking chair, banging the runners against the floor of the porch. I tried to imagine the sound. It would have been smooth with a rhythmic tone to it.

I shifted the shocking state of a hand-knitted jumper further down my body so it covered my knees. It had been my first and last attempt at knitting and was intended to be a Christmas present for my farther, but somewhere along the lines it'd gone wrong. The jumper was oversized from so many washes and the wool had begun to un-ravel at the sleeve. But I loved the feel of it against my skin.

I kept my eyes firmly shut as I drifted through my thoughts in pure silence.

"Why aren't you wearing these?" Bella bellowed down my ear her long hair brushing against my neck.

I recoiled quickly from the younger girl as she thrust two hearing aids into my face. The anger mellowed quickly as she drew herself into the opposite chair. It was made of willow branches tightly woven.

"Well?" I watched her lips carefully as she spoke. I could hear no sound, but I could see the words clearly displayed on her chapping lips.

"Sometimes it is nice just not to hear anything" I admitted tucking my feet underneath myself as the chair continued to rock.

She made a face, the face she made when she was snorting in disgust. I frowned back and ran my hands across the leggings.

"Yeah well, what if something was to happen..." I silenced her with my hand before she could begin.

"Bella it is a Sunday, I am not in education today or walking a dog, so I would like to enjoy this moment of peace while I still can" I mumbled and delved my hand into the box of dry cereal, shoving a handful into my mouth angrily. _Pig_.

I chewed on the dry cornflakes and waited for Bella to produce some sort of sarcastic comeback. But nothing came. She seemed more sombre now. Then quite suddenly she spoke.

"What the hell have you got on your face!" she snapped as if noticing it for the first time.

It was hardening in the sun and moving my face was becoming more challenging. "It's a mudpack" I spoke in a state of a fact way trying to be casual over the matter. In truth I used them regularly. Mainly because of how easy they were to apply and I found them to help relax me.

"You want mud, go wipe your face along the side of my car" she snorted and turned away from me to look out onto the forest.

"Look when this comes off and I look like I've just been to a Spa I will be the one laughing" I protested but she seemed not to care.

"Well I will just have to cherish the time I have left laughing at you while you look like you've been overdosed on Botox" she admitted turning back to address me.

"Your hair, it's purple" she mumbled.

"Really I hadn't noticed" I countered sarcastically and she glared back at me.

"It, it looks nice" she added.

She abruptly stood scrapping the chair back across the decking and moving to stand. I allowed her to not meeting her eyes until she was making her way down the porch steps.

"If you came to apologise, you should try actually saying the word sorry. But I accept your apology. I'm sorry to Bella" I admitted and she stopped.

We held an intense gaze for what felt like minutes but could only off been seconds. It was how we worked. Sometimes are minds spoke in ways that weren't verbal.

"I didn't mean it; I just want you to be happy. I want you to be with someone because you want to" Bella explained as she returned to sit beside me.

"I am trying to be happy" I admitted to her.

"I know" she stated.

"I want the same for you Bella" I confessed.

"I know" she replied.

The sun continued to break through the clouds and I passed Bella the cereal box. She took a small handful and we both sat consumed by the silence of the morning.

* * *

A date. That's what Emily had called it on the phone but was quick to correct herself. No it was an 'outing'. It made it sound better, less formal, less daunting. A date meant you had to be in a relationship with someone. Despite are confessions and the mutual feelings that continued to flower, I don't think I was ready for labels. Everything was still raw I guess. I felt like Imprinting had made falling in love work backwards.

The moment I saw Paul and he imprinted on me it awoke feelings within me which would usually have taken months to fester. And awakened insecurities about relationships that I had never considered. Instead of embracing romance I was pushing it away. But Paul wouldn't budge. So I thought what the hell? Why not see where it goes.

_It wasn't a relationship. It was just a, well I don't know what it was but we weren't dating. At least I don't think we were. _

The mirror was taunting me. Dress nice. That's was Emily had told me, Jennifer had been over shortly after Bella's departure to thrust me into clothing I didn't want to wear. She had picked everything that related to the colour purple. It was just not happening. I was not a Barbie doll.

Instead after I'd kicked her out I'd pulled on a soft cotton day dress, it swept to my mid calf and was fitted at the waist with a draw string. A small garden scene had been sewn along the bottom and danced up the side.

It was strange to have to be aware of picking colours that complimented my hair and I pulled it into a fishtail braid, finding keeping it back the most subtle management.

My heart was fluttering at the thought of the outing, but my mind was screaming at it to settle down. _This could still end badly_. I had no idea who else had been wading into the picture with this. Paul didn't seem like the outing type to me. I could murder a take-out in front of the television watching an old film, but I knew that wasn't going to happen.

I was going to have to go out. Into the public eye, which was exhausting enough in itself.

The view in my mirror startled me and I visibly flinched at the change. Paul leant brashly against the door frame drinking me with his eyes and my expression fell naturally.

"Paul, you're early" I complained turning to reach for the loathers.

I flopped down onto the bed and shoved my feet into them dreading the thought of the pretence. Was it going to be some snotty restaurant? I had a vision of us last night sat surrounded my teenagers all of whom were kissing in dimly lit booths over pasta.

"What? Have you been counting down the minutes?" he asked teasingly stepping forward to sit beside me on the bed and knocking my shoulder.

"Oh you know me to well" I complained jerking my foot up to tie the lace.

Paul looked far too handsome. I don't think I'd ever seen him in so many clothes. Full length dark trousers, smart shoes and a button shirt complemented his frame and I struggled to keep my eyes away.

"You ready for this?" he asked suddenly breaking the lingering silence.

"Yes" I stated beginning to stand. He grabbed my arm pulling my back down next to him.

"Immie" he warned and I shrugged lightly.

"No" I confessed.

"Me neither" he admitted and I felt him leaning against me.

"Do you want to stay in" he asked me quietly, whispering into my ears like he did whenever I was upset.

"No" I admitted. Part of me didn't. A small part of me wanted to go out and experience it.

"You are so strange" he laughed and I pushed his head of mine.

It took me another twenty minutes of stalling to leave the house. I couldn't find my dress coat to begin with, and then I had to make sure I had locked the back door. I didn't trust myself to function too much now days. I told Paul I was just being safe. But in truth my mind was skipping over events as if they'd never even happened.

I allowed Paul to lead me towards the car. I could sense his division about this. Part of him seemed to be confident, but the other half was too eager to please, it was almost as if he was nervous. _Almost. _

My eyes felt wild and I wondered if he could tell behind my soft exterior. I was nervous. No I was down-right terrified.

Part of me felt trapped under the views of others. I was supposed to allow Paul to do all the things that couples did on dates. I was supposed to let him sneak me a kiss at the end of the night, to pick up the tab, to pull out my chair and make a few cock-sure jokes. Then I was supposed to bid him good night and recall it all to my friends in a nervous fit of giggles the next day.

But I couldn't do that. That wasn't me. I never wanted this, neither of us did. I never intended to be with Paul. We were wrong for each other on all levels, I felt like I was playing with fire and just daring for it to burn me. Part of me wanted to turn around and never see him again.

Paul didn't dare to open the car door for me. Maybe because he appreciated the fact I would be back in the house at the attempt, or we'd be wading through another blazing row. I guess we were both trying to balance the idea of what each other wanted, about who exactly we were.

"Where are we going?" I questioned as I climbed up into the truck. It had been washed and buffed which made me scowl. The gesture was unneeded. "On are outing" I added.

"Just for dinner" he mumbled starting the engine, and it didn't allow for me to hear the rest of it.

I doubted the words, because Paul had been working with other forces. The forces that went by the name of Emily Uley and she was formidable when she wanted to be. _I was screwed_.

We drove in a silence for a while and I wondered at first whether my aids had stopped working. I looked at Paul trying to gauge whether he had been speaking but his jaw was firmly set.

"How much of this is your doing Paul?" I questioned propping my feet up on the dashboard.

His eyes flashed to mine and I tensed under his boyish stare. He was doing it again, making me squirm with his eyes.

"I asked you out didn't I?" he said coolly.

"Urgh" I groaned turning to look away from him.

"Jennifer seems to think the hair dye is her fault" Paul said to the silence of the car.

I ignored the comment.

"Look here we are, doing what we always do, arguing" Paul complained taking a sharp right which had my feet flying from the board.

"I'm not arguing" I answered lightly. "You're just having a one way conversation" I countered.

"Is there anything you don't have an answer for?" he questioned.

"No" I replied with a soft smirk.

"I'll kiss that smug smile straight of your face in a minute Morgan" Paul warned and a silence fell between us.

"Are we having a pizza, I like pizza" I rambled aloud trying to fill it. "But I don't like when they put fruit on it, we aren't going somewhere up market are we? I would have worn some heels" I admitted the ideas shooting around in my mind and I felt someone had just put my head into drive.

"I thought you weren't up for the whole date thing?" he demanded raising a dark eyebrow.

"I'm not, and it's not a date, it's an outing" I snapped back. "If it was a date it would mean we were dating, which we aren't".

"Yet" he mumbled lowly and I ignored the blow.

"Bella came over earlier" I informed changing the subject. "She apologised".

Paul didn't comment and I watched the vein pulse in his neck.

"Oh, you didn't get Jake to talk her into it did you!" I exclaimed in horror.

"For fuck sake Imogene no, I didn't" Paul boomed into the small space of the cab and I cringed back into the chair.

"Sorry" he muttered. "It's just sometimes, I think you think so lowly of me" he explained.

_The words were true, sometimes I did. And other times. Well other times he simply blew me away. _

I allowed the silence to sit longing for the car to be turned around and drive home. The argument had made me feel tiered and I wondered if I would make it through the evening successfully.

"Do you want me to drive you home" he asked as he pulled to a stop at a red light.

"No" I stated. "I think we need to do this" it was true. I did ache to go home, to fall asleep but this had to be done. We had to at least try this right? For Paul's sake, and maybe even my own.

"No need to sound so positive" he teased and I managed a small smile.

"You know me" I joked back bumping shoulders with him.

"Will you tell me where we are going now" I pleaded tugging at his arm. I wasn't surprised to feel the heat pulsing through the shirt.

"No" he snapped back taking another turning.

I groaned and moved myself back across to the opposite side of the cab.

"Fine" I mumbled.

"Don't go getting pissy with me Imogene" he stated.

"I'm not!" I cried appalled at the accusation.

"You always get pissy" he complained.

"Shut up" I hissed.

"Whatever" he moaned pulling the car to a stop in a small car park. My eyes flickered around but I only counted two other cars.

A traditional diner lay before us and I cringed into my seat. If it was anything like the one I'd been to with Charlie I would be going hungry tonight.

"Seriously?" I questioned lightly and he gave me a sharp nod.

I hadn't exactly got much to compare this date with, but working on what Jennifer had divulged you should expect a romantic restaurant not an American Diner. _I would have gone for the takeaway._

"Not good enough for your high exacting standards?" he complained walking ahead of me towards the doors.

"No" I snapped back hurrying along the tarmac to keep pace.

"Liar" he called back.

"You love it really" I retorted and was glad for the lack of audience.

"Do I?" he laughed turning to face me.

We were closer than I had realised only a small stride between us now.

"I think so" I admitted shyly.

He smirked and turned back beginning to head towards the double doors of the diner.

"Wait up" I pleaded dragging my aching legs to try and keep up with Paul.

He surprisingly obliged and leant against the door looking impatient. Guess I wasn't the only one who wanted to be somewhere else.

"Next time we go on an outing, can I pick the place?" I asked as I tugged back the heavy door, Paul being the one to drag his feet this time.

"You haven't finished this one yet and you already want to go on another one, someone's eager" he teased with a wink and I jabbed him in the side.

"Did you make a reservation?" I asked scanning the small space.

There was an abundance of tables and I was toying with which one to pick.

"No" he stated still hanging back.

"Oh" I mumbled and looked around once more. I set my eyes on a small table which was set against the window giving a view to the road.

"How about that one?" I asked pointing towards the booth.

"Whatever" he said with a yawn.

"Keeping you up?" I asked feeling slightly annoyed.

"Maybe" he joked, his face suddenly becoming alive again.

We sat opposite each other and I was relieved to find the table to be clean, or at least clean enough.

"I've never done this before" I admitted with a light blush as I withdrew a menu.

Dating, or when dating should have began for me as it did for most teens just never really kicked off. I was too busy trying to come to terms with who I had become, and hunting desperately for information or at least some sort of diagnosis that dating was never on the agenda. I mean I did pay attention to the opposite sex, and sure I had attraction with some. I guess as with most things in my life, it just came at the wrong time.

"Me neither" Paul revealed and I widened my eyes. "I never had real relationships, just flings" he explained.

I tried not to allow the words to bother me. Paul was a player, or at least he had been.

"I was going to take you down to First Beach and just start and bonfire and eat some food, but Emily thought that wasn't what you would want. She said it wasn't a real date" he confessed with a weak smile.

"I would have liked that" I admitted.

I dropped the menu down onto the table and looked directly at him.

"This isn't really me" I confessed and he smirked back at me again.

"I know" he laughed. "But I guess the others sort of thought you needed a bit of normality".

"It was the safest option" I explained. "It would have ended up raining if we went to the beach" I giggled and he smiled back.

"So what else have they planned for the evening" I asked fumbling with the menu again.

"Jared said I should take you to see a film, he did that with Kim on their first date" he revealed.

"Oh how very traditional" I teased and he brushed my leg under the table.

Paul shrugged flippantly and tugged the menu from my hand.

"Anything taking you fancy?" I asked. I always hated having to order first.

"Yes" he admitted setting the menu down and pushing it back towards me. "She's sitting right across from me" he drooled with another shameful smirk.

I cringed back into the chair.

"Paul" I scolded trying to dim my blush.

A woman coughing distracted us both and I turned to meet her gaze. I placed her at are age, she looked slight but her face was wide. The Quileute decent was clear from her dark hair and bronzed skin.

"Paul" she addressed shyly.

"Kim" Paul smirked again.

"You guys ready to order yet?" she asked lightly and I made the connection. She was an Imprint to.

"Apparently Immie's not on the menu" he rolled out smoothly and I sent a sharp blow into his leg with my foot.

Kim blushed and shifted in embarrassment.

"Sorry" I apologised on Paul's behalf. "I don't think he has a filter" I admitted and the girl met my gaze giving me a gentle smile.

"I'm Imogene" I stretched out my hand she took it.

"I will have a bowl of chips, a milkshake and some chicken nuggets please" I ordered with a grin and she scribbled it down on a worn notepad.

"The usual" Paul ordered leaning back in the booths seat.

"Thanks Kim" I called to the girl as she began to scurry back to the kitchen.

I sat the menu back and pushed it across the table clearing some room for when the food would arrive.

"So this is where you tell me some more about yourself" I asked nervously.

"Not much to tell" Paul shrugged.

"Just go for it!" I exclaimed into the empty room.

"I grew up out in Tacoma, you won't know it, but it's bigger than La Push. When my parent split I was eight. It was for the best, it was hard growing up with it. They argued a lot, Jennifer hated it. They never went through the courts for belongings they just went half's and that included us. My Dad took me back home with him and we've been here ever since. I shifted when I was sixteen. I like it. You know it's nice to belong somewhere. I think I enjoy it a lot more than the others do" he revealed and I sat transfixed.

I smiled at the revelations. Paul was gazing at me again and I met his eyes, and held his stare.

"You should tell me about you" he countered.

"You already know about me" I admitted and he smirked at that.

"Not everything" he revealed.

"What do you want to know?" I asked with a weak smile.

"I want to know about you" he pressed.

The immediate urge was to divulge my medical history. To tell him about the condition and about what it did to me. But then I realised. He didn't want to know about that. Because although that was still a part of me, Paul wasn't a doctor, he wasn't a medical professional probing for answers. He wanted to know about my likes, my dislikes, what I enjoyed, what I found funny, what scared me. Paul wanted to know all that.

Paul's phone began to vibrate and he pulled it out immediately pressing the reject button.

"I don't remember being here, I always remember growing up in England. I lived in London in a slightly upmarket area. There was a lot of poverty around in the capital but we were never affected by it. My parents both had good standing jobs and I grew up pretty sheltered. I used to love watching the rowing, my friend is on the Oxford team and I always used to watch them train." I began and the phone rang again.

Paul looked conflicted and I turned to see Kim approaching with our food.

"Answer it" I assured him with a small smile. "It could be important".

Kim quietly served the food and looked concerned as Paul spoke quickly on the phone. He kept scowling but spoke to fast for me to understand.

Paul was suddenly standing and the phone was being shoved back into his pocket.

"I've got to go" Paul informed coming to stand above me. "Something's come up on the border line" he explained still frowning.

"Okay" I gushed. "Thank you, for a lovely evening" I admitted.

He tugged at my arm lightly and I stood. The moment my height was reached his lips crashed down onto mine. The kiss was rough, desperate, and left me yearning for more, I pushed myself closer toward him and his hands weaved into my hair disrupting the tidy braid.

Paul tugged back and I leant forward again brushing my lips gently against the side of his mouth. He smirked and kissed my forehead. Turning he was moving quickly from the room. "Someone's coming to pick you up!" he called just as he moved through the doorway and into the darkness of the evening.

I allowed my breath to even and I sank down back onto the chair. Pulling out a chip from the bowl I bit down firmly on it gazing out onto the hive of activity outside.

_So much for normality. _

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you all for the views, I'm so grateful for all of your support. Please leave me a review if you get chance, I love hearing from you guys!**

**RissaOfTheStars and RickyMyDillon thank you both very much for the follow and the favourite!**

**Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen thank you so much for the author follow, and for adding the fanficiton to your favourites!**

**EmilyThyRuler thanks a lot for the follow, the author follow and the favourite!**

**Desideria79 thank you so much for the author follow and favourite, favourite on the story and the follow on it!**

**To the lovely Imprint obsessed, thank you very much for the review on the story I love hearing what you think about the chapters :) I'm glad you like it I was unsure about the reception as it's certainly a bold thing to do! Alone time is something I think they both desperately need, but privacy is something that the Pack seems to know little of! But I do hope you liked the date, and there will be more intimate one on one scene's to come I promise. Aw I'm glad you like the relationship so far and tell me about it, I think she's certainly beginning to swoop :)**

**The wonderful xYarr I always await your review after each chapter, thank you very much! Haha when does anything seem to go to plan for poor Imogene! Yes I think it will start to grow on her in the end, they will indeed ;)**


	20. Under the Influence

**Under the Influence**

Paul's assurance of someone coming to collect me weren't true. I waited, and I waited, and I waited. I ate my meal in relative silence; I tried to make conversation with Kim but she got called back to the kitchen.

I was consumed by worry and ended up pushing the food around my plate taking no real interest in it. After an hour had passed I lay back on the booth. Stretching out, I aloud my legs to drape down onto the floor and examined the ceiling_. Living it up_.

Kim began coming out to make phone calls but it kept going through to voicemail.

The girl appeared again shuffling into the booth aside mine and peering over at me. "My boss said to tell you we are closing in ten minutes" she explained. "Do you need a lift home?" she added quietly.

I sat myself up feeling the sudden rush of blood to my head.

"No I should be alright, I'm sure they're be here soon" I thanked the girl who was starting to look a little unwell. She did seem like the worrying type. I watched her wonder back into the kitchen phone still poised in her hand. Waiting for the call.

The food had gone cold and Kim had long since cleared the plates. I felt lost sitting at the booth and I pondered what could have happened. Vampires? That would have been the most obvious of choices. Bella was she okay? All the worries seemed to expand and fluctuate in seconds.

"You sure about that lift?" Kim asked crossing towards the door wrapped up in her coat.

"No, thank you" I assured standing myself taking it as my cue to leave.

I felt overdressed as I left the diner. The weather, although dry had turned cold and I fumbled to quickly zip up the coat.

I was crossing the car park in haste when I heard someone calling my name. Pumps were slapping against tarmac and an out of breath Kim grabbed my arm.

"Jared phoned" she gasped. "He's told me to take you to the Sam's" she explained.

"Oh" I mumbled in surprise.

I wasn't sure what I'd been hoping for. A phone call, a proper explanation, word of Paul or Embry. _But instead all I got was a lift._

Kim didn't appear to be the talking type. I guessed she felt awkward in my presence; I was relatively new, a stranger. In fact I was worse than that, I was a stranger with odd coloured hair.

We spoke lightly dipping in and out of conversation about education and her work. Neither of us spoke about the Shapeshifter's and I wondered what Kim's thoughts were on the matter. Bella had told me she was besotted with Jared. All the other baggage never seemed to be processed by her.

She paused at the turn to the Uley house and I sensed she wasn't planning on stopping. I thanked her for her help and climbed from the car. She sped off and I stood watching the car headlights fade into the distance. My mind was screaming something untoward was going on.

I set of down the path trying not to shake from the cold which was niggling into my bones. My hearing aids were starting to feel uncomfortable and I knew I'd had them in too long.

"I never meant to cause you any sorrow, I never meant to cause you any pain" someone began to speak in a deep voice. I recognised Jacob's tones and turned to glare at him. "I only wanted one time to see you laughing; I only want to see you laughing in the purple rain" he continued pressing his arm into the small of my back.

"Purple rain Purple rain, Purple rain Purple rain, Purple rain Purple rain" he sang out of tune and I recognised the Prince song as he lifted me up spinning me around tauntingly.

"Have you just received some sort of blunt force trauma, or are you on drugs?" I asked seriously turning to look at the wolf in the darkening light.

"No Purple Rain" he retorted smoothly.

"What did you just call me?" I demanded.

"Purple Rain" he revealed with a laugh. "It's your new nickname, to match your hair" he began to explain.

"I know what it is" I seethed and turned away from the oath. I began up the driveway silently cursing him as I went.

"Oh come on Immie" he called, "it's only a joke" he retorted.

"Well it's not very funny, your overgrown bloody child" I screamed. "You and your oversized bunch of bloody dogs have ruined my date, I have been left waiting for over two hours and had to hitch a lift home with a practical stranger!"

"So how was the date?" Jacob asked lightly falling back into step with me as I moved along towards the small light being emitted from the house.

"Is Paul okay?" I asked ignoring the question.

Jacob shrugged flippantly and moved slightly ahead of me shouting to the others about my arrival.

"Want Emily to knock you something up?" he asked.

"What's happened to Paul" I demanded, ignoring his unsubtle change in topic.

"He's fine, just a little locked up" Jacob shrugged.

"Excuse me?" I demanded.

"He's just, in a sticky situation" Jacob shrugged dropping his shoulders lowly.

"Jacob" I warned. "What went on Jacob" I asked softly as we climbed the steps into the warmth of the Uley house.

"There was an incident" he said delicately and I tensed.

I turned towards him as he stopped in the doorway. "Look just say what you've got to say Jacob I am not a child!" I pleaded.

"Paul got arrested" he jerked out.

I didn't allow him to finish. A hysterical onslaught of screeching left my mouth.

"It gets worse" he mumbled. "Embry was with him to" he admitted.

I slumped into Jacob's side feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of me.

"What exactly happened?" I questioned allowing him to help me into the house.

My eyes darted around the busy room but my only real focus was on what Jacob had to say. I felt warm in my coat and tugged it of my eyes never leaving his.

"Seth and Quil picked up a scent on our side of the border. They alerted us and took chase. The Vampire was close. We picked up another scent and Embry and Paul went to follow up on it." He began and I pressed him for more on the edge of my seat.

"They ran until they were a few towns out. But when they were chasing it they went onto some private land. Some humans were close by, they could hear them, and the boys were forced to shift back. They got arrested for trespassing" Jacob explained and my jaw hung slack.

I stood up abruptly the chair scrapping against the floor.

"Where are you going!" he demanded.

"Where do you think?" I cried back.

I began to walk towards the exit when a different man blocked my path.

"Immie stop!" he commanded. "You don't even know where you are going" Sam pressed.

I came to a halt. An idea leapt into my mind. I turned sharply and approached Jacob. The other Shapeshifter's seemed un-phased by my activity.

"You can drive me" I said hopefully and Jacob shook his head vigorously.

"No Immie, you just need to go home" he retorted.

"Please Jacob" I begged.

"Take her home" Sam commanded.

"My brother is not spending a night in a prison cell" I snapped back. _Neither was Paul, but Jacob didn't need to know that_. "It isn't for you to decide".

The silence sat in the room. It was painstaking and I could see the surprise tainting their dark eyes, I'd just disobeyed Alpha's orders.

"I am going and that is final!" I screeched my voice wavering on the hysterical. "Now I suggest one of you drive me, or hell I will walk!" I demanded sounding like a toddler, irrational and out of control.

"You are not going" Sam's voice filled the room and you could have cut the tension between us with a knife.

"Yes, I am" I seethed at the shaking wolf. _I guess he'd never been disobeyed before._ "Now if you don't mind Sam I have a car to find" I snapped.

In three strides I was before the towering man and my mind was screaming about just how stupid this was. I kept walking and didn't stop until I slammed straight into the older man's chest.

I heard a few gasps behind me and I wondered how best to play this. I stared daggers into the alpha my brash attitude overtaking me.

"Sam Uley I suggest you move out of my way this instance or God be my witness I will knock you into next century and ..." I broke of as he stepped aside from the doorway.

"Thank you" I seethed and turned to pull a reluctant Jacob towards the door.

"Immie I can't drive you" Jacob mumbled pulling away from my grip.

"Fine" I snapped. "Fine, have it that way, you can all go and fuck yourselves, I am sick and tired of this pathetic game. I am done with all this!" I screeched the tears beginning to stream down my face in an uncontrollable manner.

I was a balloon. I was filled with air, pumped to the bursting point. Over the months more and more air would be put into me. It would reach the point when I was ready to pop. All it would take was one minor incident to act as a pin. I would be off whizzing around the room, like an explosion of emotion. There was no stopping me. It would have to be released. Then, once it was over, I would go back to gathering air once more. It was my way of coping. _Or at least trying to. _

The room was silent, someone reached for me but I jerked my arm away. _I was done. _

"Sit the hell down Imogene" a voice snarled from in front of me.

"Paul" a softer voice warned and I sprang out onto the porch steps.

"Embry!" I cried in relief catching sight of his frame behind Paul. I launched myself at him, the weight leaving my legs as he crushed me into him.

"Immie, what's happened?" he asked soothingly returning me to the ground.

Leaving the silence of the room felt like a release. I had just pulled myself from a pressurised container and it was as if sound was flooding my ears. The sounds of my own relief, mixed with my sobs.

I turned to the other man. He looked tired, no, no, he looked exhausted. My natural instinct was screaming at me to shout at him. To tell him how much he'd hurt me, worried, scared me. But the words wouldn't come. Instead all I could feel was the emotion continuing to well in my chest.

"Why are you crying?" he demanded scowling in the dim light. I couldn't structure the reply. Why? The question was more like why wasn't I.

"Why the fuck is she crying?" he shouted addressing the house. I could hear the porch steps creaking under the weight of a shifter and I wanted to get away. To get away from them. From the situation. From this.

_From myself. _

"Imogene you come the hell back here!" Paul seethed as I began to walk away.

"Why did you get arrested? Is that going to go on his record?" I choked out.

Paul rubbed his face, it dripping with anguish.

"No, Sam sorted it" he called to me.

I'd walked further than I'd realised. Slowly backing myself up into the forest.

Turning my back on the Shapeshifter's. The situation. The Imprint. I began to stumble through the forest still in a hysterical state with a shifter a mere pace behind me.

* * *

I was horrendously drunk. Drunk. I didn't get drunk. I didn't drink alcohol. But yet here I was slurring the words to Iggy Azalea's rap Fancy and dancing on top of a table. Dropping low and popping back up again. I could hear Bella's screeching tones demanding I remove myself from the furniture but my body relented.

It felt good to be drunk. Okay maybe it didn't feel that good. I felt nauseas and sleepy but it was a pleasant feeling different to that of the usual pain that I experienced and it had stopped the crying.

I moved my body back and forth rhythmically throwing my arms wildly into the air as I danced along to the song that blasted through the speaker. I leapt up onto the wooden chest and began swishing my head back and forth screaming along to the lyrics.

"Someone get Simon Cowell on the phone, this girl needs a record deal" the voice boomed from the small door way.

Maybe it was too much alcohol or just general clumsiness that caused me to fall. I twisted my face into some sort of drunken scowl and outstretched a curving finger at him. I took a step forward and the floor began to spin bellow me and I managed to half fall, half slide from the chest and onto the tiles.

"You" I slurred leaping up to my feet and crashing into the nearest book case.

"How dare you … you … show your face in here" I choked out grabbing the whisky bottle from the side and taking another long pull.

"Well someone's having a good time, don't let me interrupt you but you're going to be hanging out your ass in the morning" Paul explained stepping further into the room.

I could hear Jennifer groaning in the corner and I wondered what time she had stopped dancing. _I hadn't noticed before. _

"Piss of" I groaned and slumped against the case.

"The hell I will" he snapped and kicked the table chair in frustration.

I stumbled forwards, slipping over my right foot as I tried to move my left and tumbled into him. His hands held onto my wrists stopping me from slumping to the floor. A small sob escaped my mouth as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"You are fucked" he mumbled to himself and he pushed me up so I was back into a standing position.

Paul had followed me home, and then disappeared. I hadn't invited him in and after a long phone call to his sister, ensuring I didn't spill my guts fully; she turned up on my doorstep. Two large bottles of whisky in hand. And so the drinking began. I'm not sure who had alerted who, but Paul and Bella had shown up soon after.

They worked in unison demanding I stop this and go to bed. But I couldn't. Or more, I wouldn't.

My head was swimming with emotion and alcohol had managed to make it all go away. Briefly. Now I just wanted to throw up and they were whispering about me.

Somewhere between vomiting on Paul and Bella slapping me I ended up in La Push Accident and Emergency.

_Apparently alcohol and medication didn't mix well?_

The room was still spinning around me. The lights of the hospital were bright in the small side cubicle. It was as if the heat was pulsing within the space. Considering the amount of bodies crammed in it was no real surprise.

Bella was curled up at the end of the bed. Her scrawny frame took up little room and the small weight hardly made the bed dib. Paul was to my left, draped out a mass of long limbs in a chair sleeping deeply. Charlie was to the right leaning against the wall, constantly walking to and from the room whispering to the nurses so as I couldn't hear. Embry was slumped down on the floor of the cubicle his eyes flickering around the space every so often.

Emily was pacing around outside of the curtain and I could hear Sam's voice every now and again. Apart from that it was only the beeping of the machines that kept me awake.

The doctor wanted to keep me in under 'observations' and sternly advised me to avoid alcohol with the type of medication I was consuming. As apparently it was unsafe. _Figures._

I had fainted, that's how I had put it to the doctor once I came to. But Paul had branded it as 'became unconscious for nearly twenty-minutes'. I said I was tiered. He'd laughed.

It was true, I was feeling the effects and all I wanted to do was sleep. But the room was too stuffy, and there were too many people. The nurses kept coming in to take blood samples, or my temperature and blood pressure. They were relentless. It was like living with Bella all over again.

The voices began to grow from in front of the curtain and I sat up slightly causing Embry to stir. Charlie moved quickly his shoes squeaking against the well polished floor making my head spin.

In the corridor the voices continued to heighten but I couldn't make out the words. Carefully I began to unplug the beeping machines my hands fumbling under the blankets. It took a few minutes of well practiced experience to release myself from their entrapment. Kicking the blankets back and I swung my legs out and onto the cold floor.

I hissed as my feet came into contact with it and Paul stirred.

"Where are you going" he asked groggily.

"For a wee, would you like to join me" I stated sarcastically.

"Should I go get a nurse?" he asked.

"No" I mumbled shuffling myself along the solid lino.

The voices became clearer as I pushed back the curtain and I could feel the gazes heavy on me.

"What's going on?" I asked jutting my chin out and widening my sleep filled eyes.

I stank of alcohol and just wanted to crawl into the shower.

"I thought you were going to the bathroom?" Sam asked as the voices fell silent.

"Why are you here?" I demanded looking around the harsh faces that were blocking the paths of the nurses.

"We were concerned about you" Jacob answered and I turned my heavy gaze onto him. _When had he arrived?_

"Well I am fine" I explained taking and unsteady step forward and swaying to the right.

"Liar" came a deeper voice from behind me and I winced at Paul's words.

"Charlie, when are they going to discharge me?" I complained.

"Hard to say" he mumbled. "Guess when you've slept it off" he shrugged.

"Well that isn't going to happen" I said flippantly. "I'd like to know anyone who could sleep through this palaver!"

Turning I walked in the direction of reception. _I was discharging myself. _

My movements were slow and uncoordinated compared to usual. Paul kept brushing against me, and a heavy hand drifted to my waist jerking me back every time I swayed a little too dangerously. I allowed him to; I hadn't the energy or the heart to tell him to stop.

It was the same nurse as before at the desk. She was called Sue, and had sat with me rubbing small circles on my back as I continued to throw up for the first hour. Sue had called Charlie, and I assumed the others.

"I want to discharge myself" I stated seriously to the one who gave me a knowing smile.

"Are hospitality not up to that of Fork's?" she teased and I managed a grin, which I suppressed because it made me feel queasy.

"You've been amazing Sue" I answered.

"Just sign here" she explained handing me over a form. My eyes scanned it as she began to speak to Paul. I could feel him against me, hovering a mere inch away in a protective stance.

"She will need to be watched, stay with her tonight, just to be on the safe side" Sue told him sternly.

I signed my name on the disclaimer form and my eyes flickered to the one of the Doctor of the ward, to Sue's and then to another's. I focused my vision on the legal guardian box, it wasn't Charlie's signature.

It wasn't anyone's I'd recognised before.

_It was my birth-fathers. _

* * *

**Authors Note: My wonderful readers so that makes it up to chapter twenty! Wow, that's gone quick. Hope your still enjoying Immie's story, I'm certainly still enjoying telling it, thanks again for another view :) Drop me a review if you get chance I'd like to know what you thought! **

**Joyousmia thank you very much for the follow on the story!**

**Alecygoodness22 thanks for the follow, if you get chance check out the profile, they have written some fics including a twilight one! **

**Thanks to fanocheb go onto the profile as they have some of their own fics up that you may be interested in :)**

**Big thank you again Imprint obsessed for the chapter review, it's so nice to hear what you think :) Yes they did a little overdue hehe. I think it sort of had to be with those two, and the 'not perfect' theme continued in this chapter, aren't I mean! Nothing ever goes perfectly in life, I think we need to try and keep it real with are characters :) Thank you for another lovely review, made me smile! **


	21. Shallow Waters

**Shallow Waters**

The sand of First Beach was warm as I lay comfortably stretched out against its golden grains. The sunglasses did little to block out the blinding sun light, we were experiencing the extremes in weather.

All around me I could hear the muffled sounds of people talking, laughing and joking. A barbeque was already underway and I could just about see the blurred figures of Paul and Jacob out in the water.

Evening had crept up on us and the portion of beach we possessed was deserted from all other inhabitants. Which made the long trek to it while carrying cool boxes and deck chairs well worth it.

Jennifer lay beside me in a dark green two piece swimsuit. Her limbs were stretched out for miles and she continued to complain about how the sun way failing to tan her skin. Which was laughable really considering her bronzed physique.

I could hear Sam and Jared fussing over the barbeque and Kim sat not far from them reading a book in silence. Emily had her head buried in the cool box and Seth was trying to construct something with the sand.

Jennifer sat up sharply beside me. Her eyes became wide and I watched Seth blush slightly as he caught her eye. I could understand why. She was quite the spectacle in her bikini, and I appreciated why Paul was keeping his distance.

"Immie can I ask you a question without you taking it the wrong way?" she enquired lightly drawing a funny pattern with her finger in the sand.

"You want to know why I'm here don't you. _The story_?" I asked her rolling onto my side to look at the darker woman.

"How'd you know?" She questioned a small frown gathering around her brow.

"Just figured" I shrugged lying myself back out the sand tangling itself in my hair.

Jennifer sat braiding tiny strips of hair waiting for me to continue.

"I came here because of my own interfering ways. But also because of my mother. She was chomping at the bit to get me to do something a little more productive, to get out of the house, to meet new people. Then my Goddaughter Bella had a few issues going on so it all sort of fell into place" I admitted pausing.

"I figured there wasn't really much for me over in London, so when my mother told me she was going to arrange for a transfer and suggested I moved into the vacant house I thought what the hell? It wasn't a straight forward decision though. I was sat up in the hospital and suddenly it just pushed me over the edge. I could see the next twenty years of my life pass in front of my eyes ... and it wasn't what I wanted" I explained.

Jennifer looked uncertain.

"That still doesn't answer my question about why it is that you came here" she pressed.

I stood brushing the sand from my bare legs. "When I find out the answer, you'll be the first to know" I assured and she smiled at me with a mixture of sympathy and understanding.

I drifted away from the Shapeshifter's. My feet carried me along the sand the grains grating against my toes.

I don't know whether it was that Paul saw me walking alone that caused him to leave the water or whether he wanted a break. But one minute I was knotted in my own thoughts and the next two warm hands were covering my eyes.

"Guess who?" he teased.

I weakly pushed him away trying to be serious but unable to stop myself from smiling.

"When in doubt, surprise them" I mumbled.

"What?" He asked scrunching his face in confusion.

"It's a proverb" I explained.

We walked further up the beach without the need to speak.

Paul broke the silence first as he kept in step with me.

"Why'd you use a proverb?" he asked seeming amused.

"Because in England we never like to be direct, we always skirt over things slightly" I shrugged but Paul continued to look confused.

We had reached the shore line and I wondered when we had begun to head towards the water. The shallows tickled against my ankles and I glanced over at Jacob who was still deep out in the waves.

"Do you surf often?" I asked and it seemed to Paul to be a stupid question from the snort I received.

"When I can" he shrugged kicking water at me. "We have good beaches here so it's sort of an obvious" he explained. I sensed his challenged towards England.

"England's pretty cool to you know!" I defended but he looked doubtful.

"What have you got a list?" he mocked.

I quickly began to compose one in my head, allowing it to flow from my tongue. "We have the full English breakfast, chips and gravy, fish and chips, the Royal family, the Beatles, a cup of tea, Wimbledon, Shakespeare, Sunday Roast, Doctor Who, we can wear really stupid hats at weddings, Marmite, Sherlock Homes, Harry Potter, beautiful countryside, The Proms" I riled off and exhaled. Paul seemed amused.

Nothing more was said over matters concerning are two homes, nor did we discuss proverbs. Instead I confided in him.

"I know who my dad is" I blurted out, suddenly, not as I had expected to.

I was going to explain. To at least tell him how I knew. But I supposed the idea had been taunting my mind ever since I'd seen the scrawl on the sheet. I knew who he was, and it scared me.

"What?" he almost shouted.

"I know" I moaned kicking the water in frustration.

"I saw it on the sheet, in the hospital" I cried.

"How could he have known?" he demanded.

"I think it was Charlie, I think, I think he's always known" I explained running a hand through my untamed hair.

"Are you sure it's not someone else's signature?" he asked trying to soothe my panic.

"Yeah, they just pulled some random man of the street to come and sign the guardian box, don't be so bloody ridiculous Paul" I snapped sarcastically.

"What are you going to do" he asked ignoring my comment.

"I don't want to drag it all up" I shrugged.

"Then why'd you tell me?" he asked and it stumped me.

"Because it's bothering me" I shrugged. "And I like to talk to you" I admitted which earned me an infamous smirk.

"If you don't want anyone to know, you know you can't tell me who it is right?" he asked.

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"Pretty shit right" he admitted.

"Pretty" I agreed.

"Let's talk about something else then ... how about this sporting stuff, what water sports do you do or more lack in doing?" he teased.

"Don't get me wrong, every year without fail I will go down to the River Thames with my flag to cheer on the rowing team. But I just failed to catch the water sport buzz" I explained.

"I remembered vaguely from a previous holiday in Devon, aged ten, plunging into freezing waters in the middle of December on a BoogieBord. I was later rushed to hospital with suspected hyperthermia all the while my mother stood with the video camera capturing every moment, ready for the 'holiday DVD'" I laughed.

The path I had taken with Paul now was very distance and I hadn't realised quite how far we had gone. Something I was starting to notice was that all sense of time and being went whenever I was around him. It was as if that part of my brain chose to shut itself down.

"So they do surf where you come from?" he asked.

"Well, when it's warm enough" I countered.

Paul continued to allow me to explain about the ways of the English. The more I talked about it the more I realised just how peculiar we were.

"Like I said we do a lot of rowing" I assured trying to draw the topic back to the water.

"When you say we?" he asked with amusement most likely imagining me in a rowing boat. The thought made my cringe.

"Spectator only" I conceited.

"Wonder why?" he teased running a hand through his hair.

I pushed him hard and he barley even waivered. He knocked the back of my legs; catching me in his arms he spun me around like a child before throwing me into the water. He waded after me as I swam out deeper.

* * *

**BRAINWAVE**

**Hi Bella,**

**I guess I'm here to say thanks for last night. Although I was in full control of what I was doing (sort of) I do appreciate you stepping in.**

**I've been thinking a lot. The fact that you've not got to long left with me is really pressing on my mind. So I was hoping you might humour me a little bit. Talking to Jennifer earlier today it really sparked an idea for me. It's a little out there so just try and go with it okay?**

**Right you know how people make lists of things they want to do before they die. Or well tasks they want to achieve in their life. As your human days are numbered, don't you think it would be a good idea, you know, to make a list of your own? Like a Bucket List. **

**Tell me if I am wrong, but I think it's a great idea! What better way to try and cram in some amazing human experiences while you still can? **

**The more I think about it the better it sounds! WE ARE SO DOING THIS!**

**So here goes... **

**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN'S Bucket List:**

**(I will kick it off for you)**

**1.****Go skinny dipping. **

**2.****Sleep under the stars for one night.**

**So get that brain of your in gear and start adding!**

**Love Immie.**

**P.S We don't have to do them in order.**

I hit the send button and tucked my phone back into the pocket on my shorts. Paul was looking at me with hesitance between bites of food, and Jennifer was picking at the bits of meat on her plate.

**RE: BRAINWAVE **

**Dear Immie, **

**I wouldn't quite go as far as to say it is a brainwave? A good idea, I guess. I suppose there are a few human experiences I want to feel/to have. **

**Do you really think it is going to work? People never end up completing the lists; it all just seems a bit cheesy. **

**As for the list. No.1 is not going to happen! We are not doing that end of. Anyway they are things that I can still do when I've changed? I don't really get the purpose of this all. **

**How is your hangover by the way? **

**I've looked it up; you know this whole bucket list thing. **

**So here goes.**

**1.****Go skinny dipping. **

**2.****Sleep under the stars for one night.**

**3.****Go on a road trip.**

**4.****Try a food I can't pronounce.**

**5.****See you pass your driving test.**

**6.****Movie Marathon.**

**7.****Learn how to Fish (as Charlie seems to think it is the best thing ever!)**

**8.****Go on a real date with Edward.**

**It's looking a bit thin on the ground; I guess I will just have to keep thinking. Could take some time. **

**Love Bella**

"Why are you smiling?" Paul demanded as I scanned the email. "It's like you are having a conversation in your head" he complained.

"Jealous?" I teased and he pushed me nearly knocking the plate out of my hands.

I allowed him to pick up an uneaten chicken leg. "I was just reading an email Bella sent" I explained and was unsure whether it was the food or the mention of Bella that silenced him.

The Bucket List idea continued to grow on me. It was one way of showing Bella how amazing it was to be human, and although I doubted it would change her mind, it could maybe help her to appreciate what she has. _Or more what she had._

* * *

I lay tops-to-tales with Paul on the soft bed throw. The mattress was sagging under the weight of us both and creaked every time we shifted. Playfully I continued to knock my toes against his face making him grumble.

I'd moved little from this bed since returning home from the beach.

"So" Paul began.

"So" I repeated back to him and he nudged me in the side.

"How are you feeling" he jibed.

"Meh" I stated examining the ceiling.

"That's not the answer I was hoping for" he complained.

"Sorry, I am so thoroughly captivated by your presence and bathing in every second spent in your glory that I have lost the ability to speak" I teased and he jabbed at me again.

"Why did you dye your hair?" he asked turning suddenly serious, his wild eyes settling.

"I thought, I decided, that" I stuttered. "I thought that I needed to try and put you of me, it was my last bid attempt to get you to stop liking me. So I dyed it".

Slowly I ran my hand through the lilac locks. He sat up and gazed at me with an intensity I didn't know was possible. He'd seen it before but it still seemed to feel raw to us both.

The silence remained for a few minutes.

"You did it to put me off?" he asked with a slight laugh.

"I know" I groaned in disgust, flopping my hands over my face.

"I kind of like it" he admitted coyly and I groaned again.

"That's not what you are meant to say" I drivelled.

"Well you always look beautiful to me" he stated lying back on the quilt.

I nudged his eyebrow with my toes to shut him up. I'd painted them to match my hair, a final sign of acceptance.

"I'll bite you" he warned moving his head to the side.

"You wouldn't dare!" I screeched withdrawing my foot back.

He moved to quickly scrambling onto his front he grabbed my leg tugging it towards his face. I screeched childishly trying to pull away. Teasingly he racked his teeth across my foot placing a delicate kiss on the inside of my ankle. I screeched in protest. He began to laugh and jerked my foot away rolling back onto his side.

"Paul" I complained wiping my foot against the bed quilt.

"Serves you right" he countered.

"Meany" I moaned.

Paul sat up and cocked me a pointed look.

"I love you" I admitted. The words didn't weigh heavy on my tongue. I think that's because they felt true. I had fallen in love with Paul. I had fallen so quickly that I hadn't even realised it. I was too busy trying to push him away to realise just how my heart had already gone.

"I love you too" he said back.

I shifted under his gaze no longer feeling uncomfortable with it. It was something I was slowly learning to accept.

"You make me want to be a better man Imogene" he confessed.

"I don't know any better" I assured him.

"Paul I think, that because your too stubborn to let me have my own way and I am to weak willed to keep putting up a fight that. Well that we are just going to have to give it a shot. If it goes horribly wrong ... well then I can just blame you for it" I teased and shifted closer towards him.

He draped his body half over mine crushing me in the most pleasant of ways under his weight and I tangled my legs around his waist dragging him closer to me. "You are just ..." he didn't manage to finish as I closed the gap between are faces.

_This was it. This was what my one shot at happiness. And I think, I think I was going to take it. _

* * *

**Authors Note: So that's that. What did you think of the Bucket List? It's going to become quite a big part of the story in the coming chapters. I hoped you like the official I love you? Any suspicions about who Imogene's Dad may turn out to be?**

**Also how is everyone finding the weekly Tuesday up date? Is it coming around to quickly, I know how busy life can be and I didn't want anyone not being able to keep up with the chapters :)**

**A big thank you to PernFan for the follow and the favourite on the story it's very much appreciated! **

**Meg.0S thank you for the follow on the story!**

**Many thanks to Shopiatrpj28 for the favourite on the fic!**

**Imprint Obsessed, my appreciation again for another review and for the follow! We all have them :) I got a bit fed up even with real books with some characters that we're just so perfect, I wanted to make someone real, someone with a bit of depth so I'm happy you like that about the story as it was my main aim. **

**Glad that was received okay, it was a side we haven't necessarily always seen from her, but sometimes she does go of the rails ... quite literally. I think so to, prioritising needs to be something that has to be worked on. It might stop some of the bickering :)**


	22. Overheated

**Authors Note: ****Hi guys! I know your proberly thinking why is she updating early? I know I feel like that to! But I am of to Glastonbury Musical festival on Tuesday evening (hence I will be unable to update). So I've literaly had to chuck this up, still have lots to do including dying my hair candy-floss pink and figuring out all the stuff I've forgotten to pack!  
**

**Anyway I thought rather than leaving you all with nothing, you could have this chapter to hopefully tie you over until I get back. The earliest I will be updating will be the 2nd of July so it won't be to long before you hear from me again. **

* * *

**Overheated**

The rain was back. It had swept in last night and hadn't stopped. Now it was more like a light drizzle and the air stunk of it. The rain had brought on a migraine and made my joints ache. I sat myself down on the rocking chair feeling like someone from a cheesy western film.

Embry had shoved his head into the bedroom this morning mumbling something about breakfast, seconds later I could just hear the front door being slammed shut.

The pine was still damp and I tilted the chair allowing it to rock gently my eyes sliding shut as I tried to block out my own discomfort. Today was something I was not looking forward to.

I jerked my eyes open at the sound of an out of tune car horn sounding abruptly. I raised my head glancing down onto the driveway. I hardly managed to contain my laughter at the sight before me. Jennifer took well over a minute to wind-down the window of the aged Yugo.

I expect the car had once been gold. Now it had been bleached by the sun and looked more like a mouldy white speckled with a dusting of rust. Everything about the car looked dangerous. It was like someone may as well paint 'scrap metal' on the front and be done with it.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Jennifer accused in an appalled tone, shoving her overly chubby head out of the window.

In truth I hadn't made too much of an effort with my appearance this morning, but it was nothing that she hadn't seen before. A pair of slim fit jeans rolled up at the leg, loafers and a baby pink button shirt.

My bag hung my by knees so overfilled I was unable to zip it up and my hair was held back with a piece of ribbon. _Nothing caused any alarm in my mind._

"Why aren't you wearing something a bit more ... you know ... girly?" Jennifer asked shaking her head in disgust causing the freshly curled pieces to fly everywhere.

"Guess I didn't get the memo, what is this heap of junk anyway?" I asked moving from the chair and towards the piece of scrap. The back end of the car had a huge dent and all the wheel rims were long since gone.

"You're more than welcome to walk!" she shouted jerking her head back in with annoyance. Violently Jennifer began to windup the window; she went at such force the plastic handle came off in her hand. After a potty mouthed rant, and throwing the handle at me she fell silent.

Not wishing to be late, and in fear she may decide to run me down, I walked towards the passenger door. Instinctively I reached to pull on the door handle, but found it to be missing. Meaning Jennifer had to lean over and open it from the inside, which seemed to take a great deal of effort considering the sighs she produced.

"This is Doris, now she may not be the most reliable car in the world, but at least she's a car and it means we don't have to walk!" Jennifer explained with enthusiasm.

We sat in silence and the younger girl failed on three attempts to start the car's engine. On the forth we were of back up the driveway.

"What's wrong with my outfit anyway?" I asked with a frown. I allowed my eyes to scan over her scarlet flowered wall-mart dress. It would have come down to the knee on most girls of standard height, but with Jennifer being well over six foot it sat halfway up her thigh.

"It's just you know, not very f_eminine_, I mean do you want Paul to be interested in you?" she asked in an accusing tone. The brakes were slammed on as the light turned to red sending me into the dashboard. _Guess the seatbelt didn't work then_.

"No I don't actually" I snapped, shoving my feet on the dash to annoy her.

"Come of it, everyone wants a boyfriend!" she shouted stalling the car.

The driver behind us hit the horn it blaring in my aids making Jennifer flinch. Being unable to fit her head out of the window to curse the driver verbally – _and trust me she tried_ – she took to the use of hand gestures.

"Well if I can only get a boyfriend in America by prancing around in flowery dresses and having my hair all pretty, don't go putting my name on the list" I explained as the driver behind us swerved to the opposite lane to overtake us.

Jennifer pathetically attempted to catch up with the driver, hitting the gas pedal heavily. Smoke began to pore from the bonnet as soon as she pushed over twenty miles an hour.

Luckily she forgot are conversation as she began to curse the driver again, I realised they must have been from school from the screams of disgust she produced. She continued to slam on the horn like a maniac as she accepted she would never be able to catch them up.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Hey Jailbait!" a voice called across the car park and instinctively my head snapped in the direction of the sound.

_Jailbait? Really. _

"Morning Dan" I sang as I walked towards him. Jennifer was still attempting to get the car to lock, although it was a pointless exercise. If anyone did steal it, they'd be sure to return it pretty quick.

"Long time no see" he jested falling into step beside me as we walked towards the entrance hall.

"Guess so" I mumbled with a light shrug. My mind was not in the mood for Dan and his flirting. _Not now, not ever. _

"What's with the, um, hair?" he asked running a conscious hand through his own.

"Fancied a change I guess" I admitted and his eyes widened.

"Oh" he hummed out.

"Not digging the lilac?" I asked.

"It's purpuraceous actually" snapped a high pitched voice, and I groaned in realisation that she'd managed to catch up.

"Excuse me?" Dan asked in confusion.

"Dan, Jennifer, Jennifer, Dan" I introduced the pair quickly and didn't miss Dan checking the younger girl out.

_Guess the dress had done the trick._

"Now that's what you call Jailbait" I addressed, pressing up onto my toes to whisper in his ear.

"She's still hot" he shrugged flippantly.

"So about this date" he asked suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"I never agreed to a date" I said firmly as we entered the bustle of the hallway. _We were late._

"You agreed to let me get you a coffee, which is a date" he beamed smugly.

"No it isn't" I whined.

The first day I'd met Dan I wanted to be attracted to him. To look at him and feel some sort of connection, or at least for my heart to flutter. To feel something for someone other than Paul. But the problem was it just didn't work like that anymore.

My head, heart and goodness knows what other parts of my body were fully consumed by Paul Lahote.

"Come on, why not give it a go?" he complained as Jennifer continued to blush beside me.

"No" I snapped impatiently. "We are just friends Dan" I stated spitting out the words with haste. Anything more than that would never be on the cards.

"Good, I'm more interested in your friend anyway" he sleazed making another pass towards Jennifer.

"Man Whore" I hissed.

"Grape-head" he threw back.

"So Jennifer right" he rolled of his tongue, turning to the glowing girl beside me and I huffed in frustration.

_This was not good news. _

* * *

A nervous form of excitement was brewing in the pit of my stomach this evening. I felt slightly giddy at the thought of what was going to play out. The first of the line of events from Bella's Bucket List. I was entwisted with fear that she may hate it, dislike it, and not see the point in it.

Sound entered into my ears and it took me a few seconds to realise it was the bathroom door. The fist against it was heavy and I reluctantly shut the cool water off.

Grabbing for my towel I opened the door to meet the gaze of a frowning Bella. Her hair was long and in need of styling. Reminisce of a fringe draped over her eyes and I was determined to have it styled by the time the day was out.

"I thought you'd been washed down the plug hole" she teased.

"No, just trying to wash away my thoughts I guess" I shrugged moving past her and into the vacant bedroom.

It took more time than usual to get changed, my hands not wanting to work as quickly as I required. I struggled to open the lids of the body lotions and cream and went against wearing anything that involved buttons.

Bella walked in brashly opening the door and moving straight to the open wardrobe. I watched with caution as she began flicking through it. Eventually she claimed and a light canvas jacket. I gazed at her with uncertainty and she blushed.

"It's for my date, with Edward" she mumbled pulling it on.

"Do you want some help with your hair?" I questioned as she turned to allow me to get dressed.

"Yeah!" she nodded with enthusiasm, quite unlike herself.

_Who was this girl, and what had she done with my Goddaughter? _

I tugged on a pair of sweats and followed Bella from the room, but not before grabbing my trade tools. Some of it was my own, mixed with what Jennifer had left whenever she came over. I found it hard now to tell whose was who's.

By the time I entered Bella was waiting eagerly on the wooden chair in the kitchen. Embry hadn't made an appearance, meaning we were alone. Carefully I began to comb out the tangled locks making easy work of it. The knots fell away and the real length of her hair was revealed.

I took my time, working as quickly as my body would allow. Hesitant to make sure everything was just so.

A loud cough alerted us both to another presence and I snapped the curling tongs in the direction of the intruder. Jacob was slumped against the doorway with a confused expression, Paul a mere step behind him. Both were fully clothed which made a change.

I turned back after giving them a smile.

"Are you going to come in? Your making the place look untidy just stood there" I teased and it seemed to jolt both of them forward and into the kitchen.

Jacob wondered straight through brashly rummaging through the cupboard, seemingly pleased with what he had found. A large packet of crisps were rustled open and he began to stuff them eagerly into his face.

"Pig" Bella scoffed and I rolled my eyes at the behaviour.

"What?" he exclaimed spluttering food everywhere. Paul began to laugh as he slumped himself down into a vacant chair looking ready to fall asleep.

"No cake?" Paul asked and I pointed the tongs at him a frown creeping over my face.

"Do neither of you have a kitchen in your house?" I snapped and Paul grinned back at me.

"Guess I just need the excuse to come around to see you" he teased.

"No excuse needed" I mumbled wrapping another strand of hair around the tongs.

I felt two heavy pairs of eyes on me for the time I spent on Bella's hair and shifted with embarrassment over it. Forcing myself not to mess up. I could feel the migraine still lingering and I wondered at what time it would fully consume me.

Bella's hair fell in almost perfect curls down her back and I sectioned it clipping half of it up with a silver charm I'd founded on the dressing table. If Jacob's reaction was anything to go by, I think I'd managed to do a good job.

* * *

Paul and Jacob had long since left for patrol. I'd travelled into Forks with Bella to wait with her for Edward. He was of course early. As I had expected. The pair seemed eager to leave and the nervousness was reaping from Bella like a bad smell.

I guess I'd expected her to be bold, outrageous and a little bit daring in Edward's presence. But in some ways she still reminded me of a child around him. But for the most part he was like putty in her hands. I'd never seen them argue and he was nothing but the perfect gentleman when around her.

It's what she wanted. What she loved about him. What made them inseparable.

_It felt as if one of my children had left the nest ... not that I'd ever experience that, but, well you know what I mean_.

* * *

I pulled out my phone from the side checking the time with my numb fingers. It was the middle of the night and I wondered at what point I had fallen asleep.

Someone had put a blanket over me and I was sat in the living room of the Swan's. Guess the night owl was back on regular shifts. It was three in the morning and I knew Bella would be long since back from her date.

I examined the living room and kitchen in one swift move. Everything seemed orderly but I'd noticed who ever had washed up had put the cups of the cup tree back the wrong way. Sighing I crossed over to them fumbling to set them back the right way.

Opening the cupboard door it took me a mere minute to realise neither Charlie or Bella had stocked up. My stomach groaned and I gave in to its demands.

I knew Charlie hardly managed to carry out a function other than going to work, and recently Bella had been so busy with Edward I guess going out for groceries wasn't a top priority. Luckily she didn't live with people who were so completely food orientated.

Going over to the coat stand I pulled on one of Bella's jackets zipping it up as far as it would go. I tugged on some Converse and couldn't decide if they were mine or Bella's, we shared the same shoe size.

Blue sweatpants stuck out underneath the coat but I deemed it to be an acceptable look. I'd been much worse. Walking towards the door I checked my appearance quickly in the small mirror. Pausing I ran a hand through my hair and relented to scrapping half of it back finding a hair band and some bobby pins in the pocket of her coat.

Charlie had left the keys in the door and I laughed quietly at how easy it was to make my escape. I pulled Bella's keys of the side table swiping up Charlie's wallet with me to pay for the groceries.

The air was cold outside as I turned and quietly moved from the porch careful not to wake the occupants of the house. I was making my way towards Bella's truck when I caught sight of someone at the end of the drive.

Paul stood brashly in the empty street. He looked at me with a troubled expression. I smiled at him weakly walking down the driveway towards him. Paul seemed unaffected by the cold as he stood only in some shorts his gaze deep.

"Hi" I almost whispered my voice coming out quieter than I had wanted.

"How are you feeling, you didn't look to good earlier?" he asked me still staring at my face.

I shuffled under his gaze unsure how to formulate the reply. "I'm better than I was" I smiled "thanks for asking".

"Where are you going?" he asked looking troubled as he eyed the car keys.

"Out" I stated simply back stepping up the drive a little. "I'm going to get some food from the shop, were clean out" I shrugged and patted my rumbling stomach.

"At what nearly four o'clock in the morning?" he bit back.

"If you haven't got anything else to say Paul" I stated bluntly "I will be going".

Turning on my heel I paced up towards the car and he followed me.

"Know where will be open" he protested shutting the door which I'd just opened. His long arm snaking past my own.

"There's a twenty-four hour supermarket just outside of Forks" I grunted as I pulled at the door but he continued to block me.

"You shouldn't be sneaking out on your own at night, what would Charlie do if he found out?" he questioned but I could see this argument wasn't about Charlie.

"I'm not a child Paul!" I exclaimed but my eyes widened as I realised I'd raised my voice. "Let go of the door" I hissed.

"No, you're not going!" he snapped back not straining to keep the door closed.

"Piss of Paul, you're not the boss of me" I through back tugging hard against the door throwing my weight back into him as I did it.

"You're going to rip the fucking handle of" he hissed.

"Well then let the hell go of it!" I exclaimed baffled at his stupidity. "Let the hell go Paul" I added this time shoving at his arm.

The argument was zapping my energy. I was tempted to push past him and storm back into the house. But my stubbornness made me stay.

"Paul I swear I'll" I began to threaten and he laughed back at me.

"You're what?" he teased.

"I'll walk to the store if you don't let me get into this truck" I snapped as I shoved at his arm once more. "Haven't you got a patrol to be doing" I hissed as I caught a howl coming from the woods.

Paul's head snapped in its direction. He turned back to me slowly his eyes swimming with anger, an intensity mine matched. I pulled at the door handle once more and he dropped his arm down.

Huffing and puffing I climbed into the vehicle slamming the door closed behind me. I did not need escorting to a shop. With annoyance I jerked the truck of the drive, nearly taking Paul out with the back end of it. He was no longer in sight by the time I was on the road and I didn't check again to see if he was in my rear view mirror.

I flicked at the heaters trying to get some warmth into the cab. But it seemed to be an impossible task and I was relieved to get into the heat of the supermarket.

Wondering around the isle I shuffled slowly along picking through the items, trying to working at my body's pace which was stuck in first gear. Pushing the trolley down each isle I worked not from a list but through the basics. Trying to decide what they could use as a meal. I picked at a packet of crisps, getting a dirty look of one of the shop assistants who was stacking the shelves with bean cans._ I was going to pay for it. _

I fussed for about ten minutes over chicken. I had inherited the annoying habit from my Mother of leaning right to the back of the shelf to get the product with the best shelf-life.

I had two isles left and had already eaten a packet of crisps, pork pie, and a banana all of which I'd placed at the top of the trolley ready to be scanned at the till. I sang along lightly to the upbeat song that played out on the radio station and paused in thought as I reached the drink isle.

Toying between what beers would be best to get Charlie from the offer. I picked one and shoved it into the shopping trolley. I made my way down the last isle picking through the frozen section quickly; by this point I was bored and took little notice to what I was throwing in.

At the till I went through the self-service which was time consuming but was my only option. By the time I made it back into the car-park and had loaded the car it was about five o'clock. The drive back seemed to be a blur and the time passed quicker than it had on the way there.

I drove through La Push to get into Forks and eyed the woods with caution. I could almost sense them in there. I hit the gas speeding quicker than I should of through the town in a haste to get back into Forks.

Paul greeted me as soon as I pulled on to the driveway and I groaned as soon as I caught sight of him. I flopped down resting my head against the steering wheel and inhaling deeply. The door was opened as I was on my second set of calming breaths and my head shot up look at him with surprise.

"Hey" I said lightly undoing my seatbelt and sliding from the truck's cab.

Are bodies touched as he failed to step back to make room for me and we stood holding each other's gazes for a few seconds waiting for one of us to look away.

"Sorry" he spoke softly brushing a stray piece of hair from my eyes. I smiled weakly and eyed the ground.

"It's okay I guess" I mumbled raising my head back up at him once more. "But you need to stop with it okay. Stop trying to be so protective, I'm perfectly capable of going to the shops to get some food" I stated.

"I know that" he explained moving a few inches closer making me back up into the cab.

"But it's the Cullen's that I don't trust" he explained softy into my ear.

"I'll be fine, I don't think I'd taste too nice" I joked and Paul grinned.

"That's debatable" he teased and I blushed deeply as he moved his lips down to my neck as sucked gently at the hollow.

I shoved his chest playful and he caught my hand twisting it between his own much warmer one.

The blush was flaming by this point and I turned my face to try and hide it from him but Paul caught hold of my chin and gently turned it back to him.

"Don't" he whispered softly. "You look beautiful when you blush" he added and I giggled nervously.

"Imogene Frances Morgan!" Charlie boomed from the porch door step and I watched the enraged man fly down the steps and pace towards us in his nightwear.

"Paul Lahote I suggest you step away from her this instance!" the Police Chief boomed.

I could hear Bella groaning after him from the porch and I adjusted my head to meet Charlie's gaze.

He gave Paul a slap across the head and me a pointed look.

"Nice to see you're back in the land of the living Imogene" he stated a little too sharply. At realising it he softened up a little. "Go get inside and warm yourself up for the love of God child what are you doing shopping at this hour, you realise I could arrest you for driving without a full licence, and taking a car without the owner's permission" he added giving Paul another glare.

I moved away from Paul giving him a sympathetic look as I handed Charlie the car keys. I felt like a naughty child as I climbed the porch stairs and turned to see Paul and Charlie not far behind me carrying in the bags of shopping.

Charlie hissed in a lower tone directly at Paul "not on my porch Lahote".

Hesitantly I lingered around hoping Charlie might leave to get ready for work but when he didn't I relented to going up for a shower and stealing some of Bella's clothes.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you for the view! If you get chance leave me a review I'd love to hear what you think of the story and the way that Paul's and Imogene's relationship is developing :) **

**Thank you to Joker's Lover for the follow on the story, if you get chance to check out their profile they have their own fic up based on the Walking Dead.**

**Much thanks to louisemisspink for the follow on the story!**

**Thanks Deathly Baby for the follow on the story, check out the profile if you get chance there's a great X-Men/Supernatural crossover fic up on there :) **

**Also big thank you to ishmommy2be and to KilofirendofCharlie for the follow and the favourite on Doing it the Blonde Way :)**

**A massive thank you to JustARegularUnicorn for the follow and favourite on the fic and also for the author follow and favourite, it is much appreciated! **

**Imprint Obsessed, glad you liked it! It was a bit difficult to try and get right :) Good, although I'm not sure Bella does, but maybe Immie's enthusiasm might rub off on her? All I can say is you will just have to wait and see ;)Thanks for another lovely review :)  
**

**xYarr glad you managed to catch up :D Hehe I know I was much relieved myself when they finally both came out with it :) it was a really lovely scene to write. If only life was that simple ;) Thank you very much for the review!**


	23. Sand in the Sandwiches

**Authors Note: Heyy guys, I have returned. Showered and anti-bacterialed within an inch of my life ... yes Glastonbury was a little bit muddy this year. I was glad to come back to reality but still missing the calm vibes! **

* * *

**Sand in the Sandwiches**

**DATE **

**Dear Immie, **

**I never caught you this morning. I'm guessing Charlie must have dropped you of on his way to work. He was a little bit cheesed off; although I wouldn't worry he's said much worse to Edward. **

**Anyway I'm sure you're eager to know how it went. It was nice, a little bit strange but nice I guess. Maybe we should give the Bucket List a go. You seem up for it, so why not? I mean it's not doing any harm so, I think we should see how it pans out. **

**Love Bella. **

I read the email and hadn't the time to reply before Embry barged into the room. He looked slightly wild in the morning sunlight and I was astounded by his energy. Considering that he'd been out all night on patrol.

"Ready for the beach" he enquired pulling the chair out I was sat in with strength that baffled me.

"Raring to go" I mumbled sarcastically feeling the world spin around me.

"Purple Rain" he began to sing and I lurched myself towards him.

"No, not again, I could hardly cope when Jacob sang, the windows will shatter!" I cried trying to suppress a grin.

"What happened last night between you and Paul? He's been avoiding me" Embry demanded and his questioning stumped me.

"Nothing" I said shuffling towards the doorway.

"You're an awful liar" he complained.

"I know" I grinned.

"You've been hanging around with Paul sister a lot" he probed.

"Yes, problem?" I snapped.

"No" he said quickly. "Just nice for you to have a bit of normality" he revealed.

"I wouldn't exactly describe Jennifer as normal" I laughed and he frowned.

"She's out of the picture, she doesn't know about the wolves or the Cold Ones, so that makes her more normal that us" he shrugged.

I considered his words. They were true. Jennifer was unaware, right or wrong, of all that was lurking under the surface of La Push and Forks. Just like most of the residents, blissfully unaware.

Part of me felt a twang of guilt. That it was being kept from her that it was being hidden right under her very nose and she had no idea. But the other part of me understood it was for the best. In some ways I wished I'd been kept from it all to.

It would certainly have simplified things.

"We are going all day" he added as I began to move into the corridor. "So you might want to take yourself some stuff to do ... you know, considering water sports aren't your thing" he added with a wink and I frowned.

I dreaded to think what else he had managed to see through Paul's mind. _So much for privacy. _

* * *

The sand was everywhere. Which was understandable really considering we were on a beach, but annoying none the less. I was drawing. It was the first time for a long time. _Too long._

Paul kept nagging about the scenery painting post. I wanted to go for it, I did, but I didn't want to disappoint. Working to a time frame wasn't one of my strong points. I struggled to get myself out of the house most mornings, let alone progress to doing much else.

My eyes were engrossed in the drawing, but my thoughts continued to dance wildly around the Bucket List theme. I was disappointed in truth. I guess I thought Bella would be amazed; in fact maybe I'd tried to con myself into thinking she'd want to stay human. But that wasn't going to happen.

Bella wasn't doing the Bucket List for herself; she was doing it because I was interfering. _Again._

Claire Young sat across from me. The child was making a sandcastle with Quil. I'd seen little of the Shapeshifter, and I realised why. His time was divided between the pack and the young girl. Jacob had explained Quil had imprinted on her when she was just two-years old.

I watched transfixed at the beautifully unaware child, her innocence having a calming effect. She was giggling and kept frowning at Quil when he knocked her castle down teasingly. Even when the girl clouted him on the head with her spade, he remained grinning like a fool.

I'd taken her as a model. I think it was the way she smiled. Wide, bright and toothy. She was difficult to try and capture because that was the problem when I drew. I liked to try and capture people's energy, their vibes.

The pencil glided across the pad as I shaded the dark tones of her pig-tailed hair. Claire sat quite unaware of my prying eyes as she continued to repeat the cycle of building a sandcastle and Quil knocking it over. The red bucket and yellow spade was dusted with sand and Seth kept getting sent to fetch water to dampen the sand.

At one point Seth had tried to show her how to build a bigger castle but she'd swiped at him as well with the spade and Quil's heavy gaze soon caused him to back off.

If I squinted enough I would be just able to see Jacob, Embry and Paul out in the surface. The water would have been too cold for most normal people. Surfing appeared to be their way of escaping from reality, and I guess drawing was mine.

It had been a bad habit from a young age. Pictures used to adorn the house. I would draw anyone be it a stranger I'd seen on the bus or someone I sat opposite on the tube. It could have been my own mother or someone I'd dreamt up entirely. I shamelessly drew anyone I took a fancy to.

Sam and Emily were walking further up the beach, the pathway similar to the one that I had taken with Paul. In some way's their relationship appeared so simple, so perfect, just harmonious. But in truth you could see the strains, the damage that had been caused by love, the lives it had harmed, the problems that were bubbling just below the surface.

Nothing was ever simple with love. But looking at Sam and Emily, looking at them, it showed that it was worth it. That love, no matter what it did, that it would always be worth it.

Kim lay a few paces away from me on a beach towel and Jared kept whispering in her ear, making her blush about fifty different shades of red.

Seth was watching me and I waited for him to speak but he didn't. _Maybe it was the hair putting him off?_

The outing to the beach seemed to be a regular occurrence. But this one seemed to be of more importance, it was due to Claire visiting for the weekend. It was like an Imprint convention.

So now I was sat out in the blazing heat on a picnic blanket keeping a safe distance from the water my eyes hardly moving from Claire.

The hours we'd been here for had passed far more quickly than I'd realised. Claire startled us all as she moved suddenly. Her pigtails blew wildly as her head bobbed down peering at the sketch pad. I closed it with haste. Maybe she'd been paying more attention than she'd let on.

I stood clumsily with weak legs and towered over the small child with my long pale limbs. I squatted to her level to address her.

"How about we collect some shells" I suggested. "I'll help you make a pretty necklace out of them, for Quil" I teased and she squealed in delight.

I watched her face light with excitement as she gave a vigorous nod. Her small hand took my own and she swung her bucket in the other.

The shells she picked weren't like those I was used to back home. These were not the small cracked shells I'd find on my holiday as I slugged along in wellingtons in the rain. No, these shells were beautiful; they came in warm pinks and sunny oranges in exotic textures.

Together we'd walked a fair distance and I'd taken the now hefty bucket of Claire.

"Can we play a game?" she asked hopefully.

"What do you want to play?" I chirped back swinging the bucket high up in the air making her gasp.

"Tag?" she commanded and I wasn't one to disappoint.

It took a few minutes for me to make sure the rules were clear to the young girl and I suddenly tagged the un-expectant Claire and sprinted of up the beach.

She took off in hot pursuit in a fit of giggles. I'd underestimated the speed of the young girl and she caught up with me with ease.

"Tag!" she screeched.

Seth had appeared and was looking with almost as much enthusiasm as the child before me. The distraction caused an opportunity I lunged scoping her up and spinning her around in my arms. I set her down on the sand, but not before tagging her once more.

Quil had moved from his watching stance and Jared was a mere step behind him, them both bounding towards us. I realised the sense of competiveness as the game progress, Quil tackling Seth to floor to tag him. Unintentionally I'd released World War Three upon the Shapeshifter's with the surf being abandoned for the game.

Sam and Emily remained out of harm's way seeming to enjoy the entertainment are exhaustion was providing. Paul was hot on my heels; I pushed my feet as I sprinted down the beach. He wasn't putting much effort into it, it taking much longer than it should off for him to catch me.

My body lacked the athletic structure and speed needed and I let out a squeal as he lifted me up from the ground, warm hands holding me at the waist. He pressed me against his bare chest as I fidgeted in his hold.

"Tag" he whispered into my ear blowing my hair about.

Almost as quickly as he had scooped me up, I was back down with the sand under my feet feeling slightly dazed. After another ten minutes and being tackled to the ground by Jacob, I surrendered unsure whether it would be my heart of legs that would give out first.

I moved to stand beside Emily, gasping for breath. She fussed over me brushing the sand from my skin her eyes drifting back to the game.

"I feel like this is a new beginning for you Immie" she admitted.

"I hope so..." I said solemnly breaking of as the Shapeshifter's began to approach us, Claire swinging between Quil and Jacob.

Lunch was a confusing situation as everyone piled onto the large blankets and Emily launched sandwiches enclosed in tin foil at us like missiles.

I sat myself between Seth and Quil feeling a change in scenery, or more so Wolves was in order. Both gave me warm smiles and after bringing up a topic we began to discuss are families and exchange stories each funnier than the last. I relived memories of my teenage years.

"In London, if you don't drive, you tend to live of buses and the underground, which is a train station. Well one evening I went out with my friends to the cinema, I went to get my usual train back, I got on it. Managed to grab a seat which was a bit odd, because usually I had to stand all the way home. I didn't think anything of it until it announced that the next stop was about an hour's drive from where I lived. I was hysterical. My dad had to drive in rush-hour traffic to come to pick me up" I confessed.

Quil entertained me with stories of Claire, and Seth even made a few jokes himself. I told them about the time I'd snuck out one evening to go and watch a midnight screening of a film I'd been waiting to come out for months. My parent's caught me when I pulled the drainpipe from the wall and nearly broke both my legs.

"My mother wanted to shot me, but relented, I only left the house for school for a year after that!" I explained.

"You weren't really ground for a year were you, just for doing that?" Seth asked in surprise.

"Yep" I assured. "I left the house at half-eight in the morning to arrive at school for nine o'clock and my mother made sure I was home for four on the dot. I only left the house when chaperoned and it would only be to do some shopping. At fourteen I was not well chuffed, I used to climb out of the window though after a few months of it. They'd fixed the drainpipe properly meaning I could shimmy down it without breaking my neck" I laughed.

"Hear that Claire" Quil teased the younger girl who sat before him. "If you're ever naughty, your mum now has the perfect punishment!" he explained and we all laughed at her horrified face.

Sam had always believed that Imprinting was about carrying on the blood line. I guess they assumed it was simply about passing on the gene and ensuring that the Tribe continued to be protected. But I think I've foiled that plot.

I am not the perfect Imprint. My health stumped me; I wasn't the best option for reproduction. My conditions and medications complicated things, my fertility could be considered slightly questionable, certainly less likely than most other girls my age.

Because if Imprinting was about making sure that the gene was passed on and that a constant stream of ready-to-shift teenagers were present then I shouldn't have been imprinted on.

Personally my theory was that Imprinting wasn't about meeting the perfect person. Because no one was perfect. There was never going to be a woman that was best for carrying on the gene, and if there was I doubt she'd be likely to rock up in La Push. No I think Imprinting was about destiny and fate.

Greater forces were at work with Imprinting and I think it was a way of helping to guide people to each other, people that would never off had a shot at a relationship, I think imprinting is for those who simply don't have a choice otherwise.

For Emily and Sam it was forbidden love, a relationship that could never off been otherwise. With Jared and Kim, a relationship would never have formed because they ran in different circles, held different lives. Quil and Claire, the relationship it was so unimaginable, scary, fighting, impossible, it simply would never off worked logically without the imprint.

Paul and I. If we were still the same, who knows whether I would have ever spoken to him again after the incident in the bungalow. Maybe are paths would never have crossed again. But I think something or someone out there decided that that simply couldn't be.

The idea of being in a 'relationship' was something I knew the Imprint would entail. Because now that's effectively what we were in right? A relationship. Boyfriend and girlfriend. It was daunting. It was downright terrifying. Because this condition hurts everyone you love. It corrodes everything you hold precious.

I dropped myself back into the sand another headache coming on from sitting to long out in the sunlight. This light sensitivity would be the death of me.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you all for another read!**

**I wanted to try this out on you guys, I've used it before with xYarr asking her whether she'd like to see anything particular play out in the story and she wanted a date, hence the date scene. So because of your support and stuff I wondered if there was anything any of you would like to see happen during the fiction, PM me or pop in into a review :) **

**Hrodenhaver, camsam17, Dallas1990 and Sallygirl2001 massive thank you to you all for the favourite on the story! **

**Auntytigga93 thank you for the follow on the fic!**

**Imprint obsessed thanks again for another review! I love to hear what you think about each chapter it really helps me as a writer so I am super grateful! The whole couple thing was something I thought after you brought up I would need to add into this chapter to make it a bit more clearer. Their relationship isn't exactly conventional so yes they are a 'couple' but the partnership is still very rocky and turbulent. Things aren't easy for Imogene which in turn has a massive impact on any sort of relationship especially a romantic one. You're going to see in the coming chapters how/what challenges a young person with Fibromyalgia faces when founding a relationship. But also with Immie's character of 'I can do whatever I want to do and this condition is not going to stop me', will have some strain between the pair I think ... because in truth she can't do it all. **

**Sorry for that big paragraph! But I hope that coupled with this chapter explained things a little better. **

**Yes Imogene I thought needed some sort of Father figure in her life and Charlie really just took that role as soon as I even began thinking about it ... the natural dislike for Edward seemed like something that should pass on down to Paul as well (Poor Paul!) **

**Thank you it was amazing, muddy, but amazing! **


	24. Plunge

_In dedication to the wonderful Imprint obsessed, your reviews help to make it all worth it. _

**Plunge**

A foot collided with my head and I rolled over groaning in pain. I flinched as the manicured size nine came closer to my nose once more.

"Jennifer" I groaned shoving her foot away from me.

"What" she asked groggily a head popping out from the other end of the quilts.

"You just kicked me in the face" I moaned jabbing a finger into the sole.

"Sorry" she grumbled. "I was asleep!" she whined.

"Good job one of us was, you snore like a warthog" I complained.

"At least I don't go starfish and take up the entire bed" she snapped back and I heard a satisfying thump as she rolled from the bed.

"Uncalled for!" she cried her head springing up before me once more.

"Do you want ice-cream? I fancy some ice-cream" she quizzed moving to stand and flicking her bedside lamp on.

"It's the middle of the night, just go back to bed" I insisted rolling onto my stomach and shoving my head into the pillow.

"Come on live a little, do something adventurous" she countered belly flopping onto the bed and squishing me.

"Ouch" I screeched trapped beneath her weight.

"I'm not moving until you think of something exciting for us to do!" she explained shifting slightly.

I racked my brains trying to think of something to entertain the girl with, or at least get her to shift her dead weight. Jennifer was girlish, immature and bold. My idea of being rebellious was double dunking.

An idea whizzed into my mind and I decided to run with it.

"Move!" I commanded excitedly trying to force the girl of my back, her weight beginning to hurt.

"Why, you haven't come up with anything yet" she snapped but reluctantly moved herself of flopping down alongside me.

"Oh but I have" I corrected excitedly.

"What?" she squeaked in high-pitched surprise.

"Skinny dipping" I blurted shifting to sit on my feet.

"Are you being serious" she asked mouth dropping open.

"Of course" I exclaimed moving from the bed stretching out my numb limbs. "Why you to chicken?" I lured.

"No!" she protested moving with me and grabbing for her car keys.

"You do realise this is like highly illegal or something" she asked launching a coat at me.

"Does that bother you?" I questioned.

"No" she explained giddily.

"Well then, let's just got for it!" I cried shoving my arms into the too large piece of clothing.

I wasn't sure who was more excited. Jennifer rushed ahead of me grabbing a handful of extra clothes she left the room, more awake and agile taking the stairs two at a time with ease and spinning around in delight at the bottom. We pulled shoes onto are bare feet and moved quickly through the house.

Paul remained out on patrol. We had the perfect opportunity. The perfect opportunity to do what? Be reckless, be childish, do something stupid. Maybe that's what it was for Jennifer. But for me ... well the problem was that for me it was much more than that. For me it was about proving the point that I could do anything a normal person could do.

The energy between us was electrifying and we were both beaming as we ran down the porch steps and over towards her car.

"I can't believe that we are going to do this!" she exclaimed tugging open the door handle of the car and diving across the seats to open the passenger side.

"Me neither" I confessed.

I moved with haste into the passenger seat hardly having the time to close the door before Jennifer began trying to start the engine. The energy between us threatened to burst from the small car.

"Where are we going to go?" Jennifer asked suddenly as we pulled out onto the main road.

I looked sceptical, trying to figure the appropriate place. I knew little still about the location despite the time I'd spent here.

"I think we should dive" she added and I nodded with enthusiasm.

"Okay, well follow this road, we should go to the cliffs above First Beach" I informed watching the moonlight filling the sky. Dawn was beginning to break and my stomach swam with butterflies.

"Where are we going to park?" she asked suddenly and I realised just how un-thought out this process was. It all seemed so easy, spontaneous, but when you put it into practice. Well, there were issues.

We eventually decided, having to suddenly deviate on are route, to park down at First Beach, and leave the extra clothes down there. We'd change into them once finished and drive back up to the cliff tops to collect the others. The plan was set, the ball was rolling and it was all starting to feel suddenly very real.

* * *

"You ready for this?" I asked the younger girl as she shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other peering over the edge of the cliff.

I shivered, but it wasn't from the cold.

"Did I ever tell you I didn't like heights?" she asked and I shook my head gently. "YOLO" she decided firmly.

"What?" I laughed in confusion.

"You only live once" she explained as if it was the most obvious term in the world.

"That's a new one" I mumbled fumbling with the hem of my shirt.

"Should we do a countdown" she asked curling her toes into the grass.

"Guess so" I shrugged.

"Three, two, one" we counted down in unison. We passed each other a nervous grin before we began.

Clumsily we moved from are clothes. I tugged the nightwear of dumping it onto the soil. I unclasped my bra, dropped my bottoms, pulled my hair loose. I removed my shoes, pulled out my hearing aids and tugged of the last of it until I was fully nude.

"Ready" Jennifer asked in a raised voice and I turned to find her eyes wild with nerves and excitement.

"Always" I smiled and we laced are hands together.

We began to squeal before we'd even left the cliff top as we moved back taking it at a run. I didn't close my eyes as we leapt from the edge and began are decent into the water bellow. It was dangerous, reckless, wild and a tinny bit stupid. But it felt invigorating. It made me feel alive.

Are hands had become lose and we dived straight hitting the water with force. I took a large gulp of air just before I became submerged. The sea bellow was dark, visibility poor and I kicked vigorously to bring myself to the surface.

I laughed in relief as my cold body rose out above the calm sea. My eyes darted around and found Jennifer swimming over towards me.

The younger girls was beaming and looked half wild her hair drenched and lacking features of make-up the water had removed meaning her face looked incorrect. She swam strongly not having to struggle against the water, it carrying her back towards me.

"Can you believe we just did that?" she asked pronouncing her words clearly for me.

"No" I laughed shaking my head in disbelief.

"That was just ..." she broke off and began to laugh heartily.

"Mind-blowing?" I questioned and she managed a nod.

"Can we go again?" she said kicking away from me and towards the shore line.

"No! We've already chanced death once this evening" I explained moving my chilling body towards her.

"Spoil-sport!" she cried just loudly enough for me to depict.

It was my turn to begin to laugh, this time at her childish antics.

My eyes focused on the rounding moon as I swam after her, not paying much attention to anything else. It was captivating, as a child I'd always dreamt of it as being made of cheese. Or the Man on the Moon.

"Ouch!" I cried suddenly slamming into Jennifer's back. _Why had she stopped?_

I was forced to adjust my gaze and hissed in pain down the girl's ear making her move slightly. I looked out onto the beach, the direction her head currently seemed to be fixed in. It became suddenly apparent as to _why_.

"Shit" I mumbled moving back slightly in the water. Would it be possible to swim home? The beach no longer seemed an option.

"Start swimming" I hissed into her ear and began to push myself through the water.

"He'll come in after us" she stated catching up with me.

"He wouldn't dare" I explained.

"He already has" she shouted.

I stopped swimming and saw the figure easily pushing through the water towards us.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I screamed in frustration.

"I'm just going to blame you" she shrugged as we both came to a stop bobbing up and down in the water.

I couldn't form a reply; I was too busy trying to think of an excuse. An excuse as to why I was swimming naked in the early hours of the morning. _Mental breakdown, maybe I should just run with that?_

Paul came to a stop a safe distance away from us, or more of a distance that made us feel comfortable and I was relieved for the height of the water. Jennifer was the same colour as Bella's truck by this point and wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Paul boomed and my eyes just managed to decipher his lips.

"Swimming" I called back with a smirk.

"Get your sorry arses back to shore right now before I fucking drag them there!" he demanded his eyes drifting lower on me.

"Make me!" I countered calling his bluff.

"Immie" Jennifer warned in a low voice her eyes glazing over.

It was when the shifter began to swim closer that I took in just how serious he was. _Why did they have to ruin everything? _

"Fine" I snapped.

"I'll be waiting for you in the Car Park, if you aren't there in five minutes, I will be coming back" he said sternly.

I moved behind him at a slower pace. Jennifer remained well back. I didn't trust who else was watching. I'd be sure he would have come with reinforcements.

Paul moved from the water and onto the beach in one swift movement and set off at pace towards where we'd parked. How long had he been watching us? Or more was the question, how much had he seen.

As we pulled ourselves up and onto the beach the clothes we'd left had been added to. Dumped atop were the clothes from the cliff and I silently cursed all and sundry in my mind.

Jennifer made quick work of dressing herself while I attempted to re-fix my hearing aids in place. _Retched things. _

I tugged on my bottom layer of clothing and my head snapped at the sound of raised voices. _Oh things just got better_.

Embry was shouting but I couldn't hear him correctly. Jennifer looked un-phased in a pair of flannel shorts and a bra bent over ringing out her hair. I narrowed my eyes at the shapeshifter before delving into the pile to try and locate my bra.

"What the fuck?" was all Embry had to say. He was physically shaking with anger. "You could have died!" he seethed.

"We didn't" Jennifer mumbled. I should be relieved it was him, not Paul. For the sake of dignity.

"I mean what the actual hell were you thinking, anyone could have seen you" he began and I cut him off with my own voice.

"Seems anyone did" I hissed.

"We were in the area" he snapped and I laughed.

"Fuck of!" I seethed turning fully; half nude and a foul rant fell from my lips. "You've been following me! Like you always fucking do and I have just about had enough of it!" I screeched and he covered his eyes.

"Imogene for God sake put some dam clothes on!" he winced.

"Embry get a grip, they are breasts. Something close to half the population have" I yelled.

He continued to look away. _You know what, to hell with dignity_. Jennifer began to snigger and I caught sight of Paul reproaching in the distance. Embry was now fully turned away from me and I pulled on my bra snapping the fastening just as Paul got within sight.

"Would you both go away seriously, I mean would someone just like to broadcast the fact, hello, anyone else want to come out of the woodwork?" I shouted as Paul got into ear-shot and Embry just looked ready for the ground to eat him up.

"What?" Jennifer asked in confusions staring at me looking slightly bemused.

"Get in the God-dam car Jennifer" Paul seethed his stare not flinching from mine.

"Urgh!" she explained dropping her shoulders low and storming away from us.

"Take her to Sam's" Paul stated flatly his eyes suddenly snapping to Embry.

"Her has a name!" I demanded. His eyes moved back to me but no reply was given.

"I will be bloody well damned if you think I'm going over to Sam's" I added as I turned away from them both. I was going home. The exertion had made me feel unwell. Hell it had made me feel terrible.

"You're going!" Paul called after me and I heard him shouting something to my brother as I began to run.

"Get away from me" I screeched. "Just go away! I need to be alone. Leave me alone" I whined shoving him from me.

And he did.

He left.

And he didn't come back.

For over a week.

* * *

I pulled the lasagna from the fridge and shoved it roughly into the oven. I grumbled as the radio presenter began to read out the news headlines looking at the switches for the oven. Suddenly I clutched my head as another shooting pain began to present itself.

In seconds I changed my mind and pulled the lasagna back from the oven and exchanged it for a packet of grapes. The migraine was coming, the storm on the horizon, rolling in on the waves.

My legs guided me to the safety of the bedroom and I dumped the grapes onto the bed and attempted a quick shower. I towel dried my lightening lilac hair, in truth I was starting to miss the vibrancy of the colour. I'd become use to it.

The bedroom windows seemed almost welded shut and I fought against it prying it open to allow some cool air to circulate despite feeling cold. As the migraine began to progress I could feel myself becoming less capable of functioning as I stumbled around the room fussing.

At half-seven I crawled into the bed dressed in enough layers to rival that of an Eskimo, and buried myself under the fabrics. I pulled my head under the covers to try and dim out any light from the throbbing of my eyes.

The waves of nausea rocked through me throughout the evening but I had yet to be physically sick. Sleep avaid me as a battle was thought within my head.

* * *

The alarm clock signalled one o'clock in the morning by a soft beep and it was only a few minutes later that I heard the sound of feet moving across the floor, setting of some of the creaky boards. A voice cursed loudly and then sound vanished. I'd left my hearing aids in again, opps.

I jerked the sheeting back allowing my head to pop out, but even this simple movement made me feel worse and I groaned in pain. My eyes ran through the darkness but saw no one, I flopped back resting my head against the mountain of pillows.

The bed dipped and I yelped aloud with surprise. "Immie" the voice of Paul spoke gently and two strong arms began to pull me along the bed towards him.

I resisted. Stubbornly clinging to the bed sheets as my vision began to blur and released a disturbing sob of pain.

"Paul?" I whispered slowly extending an arm into the darkness to pull him towards me but I couldn't manage to get a grip on him.

The bed shifted as he began to shed clothing and even the noise of it made my head spin. When the bed rose as he removed his shirt a wave of nausea hit me again. Rolling in like a wave.

"Paul" I whined longing for my Imprint, desperate to make sure he'd come back. That I wasn't just imagining him.

"You are so impatient!" he said trying to sound serious, but the slight laugh at the end of the sentence was unmissable.

The mattress moved again and I stifled my groan of pain as he slid along to lie down beside me drawing the covers back around us. Are bodies barley touched as I lay curled up in a tight ball trying to steady my blurring vision.

Goosebumps coved my skin as a warm hand rested against my thigh. I struggled to do it, and I dare to think how I managed to without being sick. But somehow I pulled myself closer into him snuggling into the crook of his arm burying myself into his warmth.

Paul tried to draw me closer but I felt too ill to move any further, instead I tried to see him through the darkness. Not with my eyes but with my hands.

I stroked his arms finding the slight definition in skin with the inking. I noticed a new scar on his left arm I'd never felt before and noted to question him about it later. I moved to his face, thick stubble was running along his jaw line and it was strange as I ran my fingertips over it. My fingers progressed onto his lips gently running my pads along the smooth surface which made Paul groan and kiss them until I began to giggle like a child.

Everything else about this face was familiar so I moved down to his chest. I ran my hand across his toned torso which contracted under my touch. I searched until I found it, the only scar, which was pronounced, gained before he'd ever shifted and had the most interesting of stories according to Embry.

"I missed you so much" I complained and could just picture the smirk.

"I should hope so, what happened to you, you seem even worse than when I left you" he teased and I hadn't the strength to punch him.

I didn't know why I began to cry. Maybe it was out of happiness, relief, or just out of pure exhaustion. But I cried for an hour straight and there was nothing Paul could do about it.

By four in the morning I was beginning to pick up and the urge to use the toilet was unbearable. Paul seemed flat out and I attempted to climb over the oath. I lost my balance and fell face first onto the floor. _I swear I heard Paul laugh._

I crawled across the floor unable to stand, still feeling unsteady. I used the door frame of the bathroom to winch myself up and pulled on the light cord. The brightness nearly blinded me and I cried out in pain, tugging the cord to plunge me back into darkness.

It surprised me with how well I was able to cope without a light source. I returned to the bedroom to the sound of Paul's shallow breathing. _It disturbed me._

* * *

The morning's sun was almost fully risen as I sat in front of the bed chewing slowly on a grape. Half the packet was eaten now, and Paul remained asleep. The sunrise had peeled back more of the story. He'd kicked back the covers in his sleep and his body was a healing mess.

Paul looked aged and in pain, but slept regardless, peacefully and quietly seemingly so deep I dared not to wake him. Watching Paul sleep was strange. I knew he did sleep. But was capable of going without it for long period of time. Maybe it was the pain etched deep into his face, or just pure instinct that told me Paul hadn't slept for the time he'd been away.

* * *

**Authors Note: ****Well a big thank you all for the read, drop me a review if you get chance I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter, or about how you think the story is going!**

**Preciouzakpan thank you very much for the favourite and the follow I really appreciate it!**

**AstroStarr thanks for the favourite :)**

**Imprint obsessed thanks for the review so in reply, they've finally got their act together now, sort of! Aw thank you, I'm glad you liked the change in perspective :) Oh well I hope this chapter will have been worth the wait. Also hope you enjoyed camping! **

**I can only promise you that this chapter was written long before your suggestion about Paul and the skinny dipping. It was the first thing I came across when looking at what people actually have on bucket lists. The idea of doing it with Bella just didn't feel right to me. I felt she was just too reserved. Jennifer sort of just stole the role from her for this scene. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Nice to think you'll be reading it on the 9th which happens to be my birthday! 9th of July :)**


	25. Life in Watercolour

**Life in Watercolour**

The stage was large, daunting even. I couldn't imagine why anyone would want to stand up there with an audience. The thought of it made my stomach do back flips. Because what if you were to fall, or to trip? _But maybe, maybe it was all just worth the risk, worth it for the frill of it._

My life had become that. A series of thrills recently. That's what this chapter of my life had become. Thrills. Doing it just for the hell of it, because I could, because I wanted to.

I watched as the colours began to bleed into one another and dapped at it with the corner of my t-shirt. The pallet was staining the sheeting beneath me and I pondered how long it would take before Jacob would become too bored to wait with me any longer.

Apparently I was no longer trusted. Figures.

"You can go you know, I think Bella wanted to pick me up anyway" I mumbled moving the brush fading my lightly sketched background of the sky. It was a trial. An idea, I'd complete it with acrylic.

"Alpha's orders" Jacob shrugged lying on his back and gazing across at me.

"Stop it!" I snapped catching his eyes on my chest. This had been happening all day.

"Stop what?" he questioned dumbly.

"Pervert!" I snapped turning away from him meaning he'd have to raise his voice.

"Not my fault Paul couldn't keep his thoughts to himself" Jacob explained for what must have been the fifth time that day.

"I'll tell him" I threatened.

"You wouldn't dare" he laughed.

"No you're right, I wouldn't" I smiled. "You face is far too pretty for that" I explained and he snorted.

"That's it, I'm off to get some food" he said suddenly and I heard the thump as his feet hit the ground bellow the staging. A jump that would have broke most people's ankles.

* * *

The music thudded through the speakers of the theatre room, the audio system pounding well above the normal level. Dust sheets covered the worn floor bellow and she continued to paint unaware of his presence.

She'd been there for hours. Paul watched Imogene as she walked bare foot about on the surfaces already covered in paint splodges. The once black leggings were now a patch work of colour, her feet dotted in acrylic green, white strands ran through her hair and a red smudge along her nose.

Paul stood by the foot of the stage transfixed by the way she swayed about narrowly missing a tub of paint. Her voice sang, somewhat out of tune and rather loudly to lyrics he didn't recognise.

Although the sheets did cover the floor they hadn't protected the steps which had footprints covering them. With a sudden huff Imogene sat down onto the sheet, running her had through her hair causing my paint to smudge through it as she crossed her legs.

Paul bit into his fist trying not laugh as Imogene's face formed into a pout and she shook her head from side to side in time with the music.

He watched her intently for a moment, his eyes filled with wonder at the beautiful, majestic being she was.

The pain was etched onto her face, framing it as she suddenly moved slapping another layer of paint onto the skyline. With every stroke she drumming home the point of what was to come. Bella was going. Bella wasn't going to do something stupid with her, or complain about Jacob, or moan about Charlie anymore. Because Bella was going. Soon, Bella would be gone.

Paul would have to deal with that. To deal with Imogene.

* * *

A group of teens began to flood in. So suddenly I was ripped painfully from my sanctuary. My eyes snapped to Paul's and I let my mouth drop with shock. But I didn't get to act on it, to question him. Because teenagers were tripping over the dust sheets and staring at me with confusion.

"Sorry, I didn't realise the time. I'll be out of your way" I explained with haste grabbing at the sheets and shoving them roughly into a large container.

"It's alright" one addressed from the crowd stepping away from the rest. He look theatrical, the vibe and way he held himself seemed to reap it.

"You should stay for a bit, seeing you're painting for us and all" he added with an overly energetic shrug.

"Thanks" the world rolled of my tongue and I realised I'd just accepted the offer before I'd even realised it.

I'd left them to prepare or more to ready themselves, I took my time rising out the brushes my eyes never wondering far from the clock in the corner. When I returned I sat back a fair distance in the isles being cautious about what was about to unfold.

Everyone seemed unsettled; no in fact they seemed uncomfortable. Emotions we both shared.

Music filled the space and I watched them carefully trying to depict the words that had been said by each of the actors. It was difficult they spoke quickly and the over exaggerated facial expressions made it challenging.

Paul had long since fleeted and I made a mental note to speak to him, not that I'd be likely to remember it.

The movements of them seemed clumsy and un-coordinated despite the practice they'd been having. The play looked as if it was still in first-call stage rather than ready for the curtain up. Some people seemed to lack the confidence needed, others were so outgoing it was painful. The balance was impractical, un-functioning.

The bell rang out suddenly, loud, crisp and for once clear within my ears. It made me sigh with relief. It was over.

I moved as quietly as I could from my seat and for the most part, bar a few bored looking lighting men, no one was aware of my departure.

The hallway was unpleasant, busy and the usual crowded bustle was horrid. It meant I had to shove my way past the taller bodies that stood decanting the contense of their lockers into heavy rucksacks. It meant I was running late, well only by a few minutes but running late none the less.

I've never seen the car park so busy. It seemed as if everyone was trying to leave at once and car horns were playing out like a tuneful musical. Maybe people would start dancing.

Bella's truck blended in, for once, it matched the varying quality of cars that filled the car park. It looking to be one of the better ones, it was Jennifer's that was screaming train-crash. I picked up my pace across the tarmac dodging the puddles not wanting to dirty my trainers anymore than I'd done so already. Short cuts with Jennifer were things I'd never agree to again.

I pulled at the handle of the aged car and it opened with ease and I pulled myself into its familiar musty interior. Bella looked even paler in the damp weather but a small smile adorned her face none the less. It was about as much expression as I would get.

"School any good?" Bella asked starting the engine and beginning to make a move to join the queuing traffic.

I doubt she'd be brash enough to join the horn brigade.

"I spent most of the day painting" I revealed. "The watercolour was a bit painstaking, but I did catch a bit of the performance" I added nudging the mat.

"Oh dear" she mumbled her eyes not moving from the windscreen. "I always tried to avoid any performances they put on back in Forks, the Prom was traumatizing enough" she laughed and I smiled at the memory.

I'd been left with an endless stream of traumatized emails over it.

"So, what are we doing?" I asked her curiously.

"Not food" she stated dashing my hopes of a hot-chocolate and cake in a small cafe.

"Well I'm stumped then, as my life back home seems to pretty much revolve around food" I laughed and she gave me a tight smile. I could practically hear the clock ticking down in my head.

"We're going on a road-trip!" she turned to express with a mixture of delight and some concern.

"The bucket list?" I exclaimed in surprise and she nodded eagerly.

"I thought let's just drive and see where we go?" she shrugged and I allowed my eyes to widen.

"How very un-Bella of you" I laughed and she snorted.

We sat in relative silence and it took us a good ten minutes to lose the main traffic behind us. By the way Bella was driving I sensed she knew _exactly_ where she was going. Her eyes hovered on the occasional traffic sign and I gauged after a few miles we were heading towards Aberdeen.

The car drive was filled with relative silence, but in the most comfortable of ways. I spent my time focused out on the scenery that was flashing past my window. It made me smile, as I watched in a blur as people, animals and nature simply unfolded blurrily before my very eyes.

"Have you given any more thought to the whole Bucket List stuff, anything else you want to add?" I poked for information and she shrugged.

"Not really, haven't had the time to think about much" she explained and I gave a knowing nod. Her life was a whirlwind back in Forks.

"How long are we going to drive for?" I questioned my eyes veering to the darkening sky. The novelty of it was beginning to wear of I felt tiered, my body ached from the rigid position it was fixed within.

"Until we reach are destination" she explained and I allowed a yawn to escape my mouth.

"Could be gone a while, no destination is going to be easy to get to" I revealed and she gave me a knowing smile. It was one of relief. Of mutual understanding.

Bella had had a bad day. She'd had a bad day and that meant we were out here, driving out her frustrations. That's how she dealt with her issues with Edward, mentally; because that was the one way he couldn't get to her.

"What did you argue about?" I enquired turning in the chair so I could gage her facial reactions, they appeared strained, uncomfortable.

"Life, weddings, family, you, me, Vampires, Wolves, Charlie, there wasn't much that didn't come up" she laughed softly but I could see the water lingering behind her eyes.

"I always argue with Paul, I think it's healthy" I admitted. "A good argument, it helps to air things out" I shrugged but she didn't seem to sure.

"The last time we had a big argument he left" she revealed and I met her eyes with the softest of smiles.

"You need to stop thinking he will leave you again, that's not healthy, you shouldn't be marrying someone you can't look at each day and be sure they will still be there when you wake up again in the morning" I explained to her and she bowed her head doubtfully.

"I trust him" she mumbled back turning of the highway.

"I know you do" I assured her.

"I just, I don't want him to leave" she explained and I gave her a knowing look.

"But your still pissed off right" I smiled and she gave a soft chuckle.

"Yeah a little" she grinned.

"Turn the car around" I assured and she slowed down looking at me with clouded confusion.

"I love you" she mumbled making an illegal u-turn.

"I know" I smirked and she nudged my shoulder teasingly.

"You are such a douche-bag" she teased.

"No I am the douche-bag" I countered.

"You've been hanging around with Paul too much" she accused and we both began to laugh.

* * *

I could no longer gaze out of the window and look at life un-folding. Instead I fumbled with the radio that only Bella was listening to. It was a distraction, a constant.

Suddenly the car was veering to the side and I looked at Bella questioningly. We were slowing greatly until suddenly we reached a full stop half on the pavement. I turned around fully and caught sight of the flashing lights coming from a car parked behind us.

Bella had begun winding down her window and a tall man was already waiting to address us. With a quick glance at the uniform and the way he was hastily speaking into a radio coming from the pace his lips were moving at made me realise he was a policeman. What law had we broken now?

"Are you insured" I hissed at Bella but she hadn't the time to reply the man was already leaning in through the window.

"Switch the engine of please ma'am" he requested and she did so the keys swinging back and forth lightly.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" he questioned and she managed a nervous nod. "Can I see your licence".

Silently the girl fumbled around for her purse, recovering the licence and presenting it to the man was standing solemnly in the rain.

"You've been reported missing" he stated.

"By who?" I explained my voice teetering on the edge of hysterical.

"A man came into the station in Forks about two hours ago" he rolled out. "Now can I ask where you to young ladies are heading at this late hour?"He probed.

"We were just heading out to Aberdeen but never really made it, we were just on our way back" she shrugged.

"Well I suggest you all just get going then, you've got a lot of folks out looking for you, and a young man worried sick, Paul? Maybe I can't remember" he admitted scratching his head to emphasise his confusion.

"Anyhow don't go pulling a stunt like that again, it's a dangerous game you to are playing out here" he said more sternly and Bella gave him a brisk nod.

The man departed back into the rain and waited with the lights of the car still flashing. Bella strained to re-adjust the window and we were quick to get moving. The situation was serious, but the smiles couldn't keep from appearing on are faces as the police car tailed behind us for a few miles.

"I can't believe he did that!" I explained in bafflement. Of all the people I'd of expected to report us missing or Bella at least, Paul was not ranking very high on the list.

"I think it's kind of him" she shrugged beaming like a child who'd been given some sweets.

"Bella, we were out having fun, not running away to join the travelling circus!" I snorted.

"Although with that hair it would be an easy mistake" she joked and my eyes ground down onto her.

"Bella, don't try and be funny, it doesn't suit you" I stated seriously and she gave me a knowing smile.

"Want to stop for some dinner, you could just call Paul" she suggested but I shook my head suddenly eager for the car ride to end. It had been a long evening.

The flashing lights had faded now and either the police car had held back of had been called off to another case. Either way we seemed suddenly very alone on the vast highway. It was disorientating to be a passenger of.

* * *

**Authors Note: ****Hi guys, well I haven't been able to get that much writing done this week :( On Friday at work I was stood under a tree picking up some stuff, stood back up again and of course forgot about the tree. Meaning I went straight into a branch. So I ended up being sent home from work having cut my head open and have got concussion. Fun times :) Not helpful either when your body pretty much rejects any painkillers you put into it, when your head feels like an explosions gone off in it. So apologies if there are any typo's with the chapter, I haven't been able to proof read properly. **

**Thanks for the view!**

**A big thank you to disturbed llama for the favourite and the follow on the fiction I really appreciate it!**

**Imprint obsessed, thank you for the review :) It's not a problem, your reviews mean a lot! Thank you, I really loved to write that chapter. Glad you think so, I'm really liking how Jennifer is going as a character the further into the story I am getting. **

**Me to, it was nice to start to be able to write properly romantic scenes between them :) Good, yes I bet, British rain can be a bit suckish does spoil things quite a bit, and thank you!**


	26. Nosedive

**Nosedive**

I lay awake lounging under the bed quilts. It was late into Saturday morning and I'd reluctantly been walking the Great Dane for a number of weeks. It was after a desperate phone call from the owner's daughter, and I'd stupidly agreed to help.

My feet ached and felt numb as I tried to wiggle some life back into them without much success.

Bella hadn't spoken to me since we'd parted ways only a night ago. The memory of the situation still made me smile, and I rolled over to my mobile. No contact from Paul. Yesterday I decided I would allow him to calm down before speaking to him after he suspected I'd been abducted by the Cullen's and Bella.

However I'd been waiting for an appearance all morning and had none. Maybe he hadn't seen the reason I was hoping for after all. The house was silent and I wondered what time Embry had slipped out, and where exactly it was he had gone.

Reluctantly I moved from the bed with difficulty and hauled my sore body into the bathroom. I showered with it on cold hoping the temperature would help to stop my spazaming muscles. It worked little, in-fact only making me feel grouchy.

The kitchen showed a sign of the tornado that was my brother, or at least one of the shifters. Cutlery had been left on the drainer and we were out of milk. _Great._

With frustration I moved to sit atop the work surface sipping at a half cooled cup of tea. My hair was still slightly damp and I'd scrapped it into a small bun, it growing greatly over the time since I'd arrived brushing past my shoulder slightly.

It didn't take me long to be walking out of the front door, some change in my pocket for milk, and with the intention of bypassing Paul's house on the way. I walked through the forest, of course. Times like this I felt like Little Red Riding Hood. Bar the redness, Grandma and stash of food.

Why didn't any of the fairytales I knew of involve nice wolves? Why did they always eat little girls, or blow piglets houses down?

* * *

I pushed at the door bell, and I pushed and I pushed. No one opened it. Much to my annoyance. It was when a garment which I can only pray was clean landed on my head that I looked up.

Jennifer, looking slightly worse for wear draped herself out of the window. If she leant any further it would be calling for a trip to Accident and Emergency. The second in a month.

"He's not in!" she bellowed down and I nodded in recognition hoping she'd expand.

When her rounded head popped back inside I wanted to scream out in frustration. Instead I continued to ring the door bell until at last the head presented itself once more. This time her arms hanging down in-front of her. My stomach flipped.

"Nice of you to come all this way to see me" she sneered half-heartedly. "He's around the back, with the rest of _them_" she added as if it was a dirty word.

"Thank you" I called up beaming at her.

I headed around the back of the house following the stench of testosterone and wolf. Within a few paces I came upon it, a garage, or a scrap yard. Whichever term fitted.

"Morning" I shouted into the silence.

"Heard of knocking" a cold voice responded a few seconds later than it should of.

"Nice to see you to Paul" I ground out stepping fully into the garage and away from the sanctuary of the outdoors.

His eyes held my own but too early retreated back to the dirt bike. _I was disappointed. _

Paul should know me better than that, I didn't give up easily. "Whether you want to or not you are going to hear me out!" I shouted pacing through the mess of engine parts that littered the floor. He continued to work in silence his eyes never even straying to mine.

So I began to rant. "I mean I didn't ask for you to come and put out a bulletin. Hell Paul I didn't do as much as say boo to a goose when you where gone. But what I go away for two minutes and it's like we've been invaded. We were run of the God-dam road!" I screeched uncontrollably my arms flapping about like a bird trying to keep flying. _Desperate._

I turned to the tool engulfed works surface deciding to talk to it instead. Maybe I would get a better response. "I mean who gave you the right to think that you can just stop me from doing things. Everything I enjoy, anything you think is slightly dangerous you stop me doing" I protested.

"Like hell I do!" he snarled suddenly coming to life. "You want a fucking thrill, you want to feel invigorated, fine, fine I'll take you out on a bike, then we will see how much you want it" he spat doubling back on me.

"Cool it, both of you" Sam commanded behind me and I winced at his words.

"Urgh" I moaned turning away and rushing from the garage only to be plucked from the floor like a feather and into Jacob's arms. He swung me around like a child and allowed me to fall onto a heap in the floor on top of him.

"Ready for the game?" he asked with excitement.

"Huh?" I asked my mind seeming unable to produce a formal sentence as my head swam.

"Football?" he asked pointing towards the ball.

"Oh, ha, I don't play" I conceited.

"Well, you'll have to keep score then" he shrugged pushing me of his chest.

* * *

I sat on the back porch absorbing the high sunlight. I should be watching the game, no, in-fact I should be typing an email to my parents. But the words wouldn't come. What could I say, that didn't involve Wolves or Vampires I mean?

Blankly I continued to stare at the plain screen feeling the overwhelming urge to cry. I had no clue, no idea, not even a small inkling of what I should write. Instead I turned my attention back to the game.

Testosterone almost seemed to fill the air as the competitive streak of the wolves took hold. It was thrilling just watching. But I couldn't help but feel out of place. I wasn't good at sport.

I continued to drift away from the email, giving up to fully keep track of the score for the unfolding game. Which was difficult considering I knew none of the rules. I devised the method of every time one team cheered and jumped about happily it meant that they had scored. It had worked so far.

Intently I focused on the boys, my eyes never moving for them, falling to keep track of the ball, my surroundings and the voices of caution. Not that it would have made a great deal of difference.

I turned my gaze slowly from the make shift goal and caught sight of what lay straight ahead. My body froze, unmoving like a rabbit caught in the headlight. I could see Paul running towards me but everything was too quick. I was stuck.

The ball flew towards my face colliding with an impossible amount of force lurching my head backwards and propelling it onto the laptop screen. My vision blurred through tears and the screen snapped of and fell to the ground, leaving only a keypad behind on my lap.

Slowly my vision re-settled. I could taste the blood; I could see it and I could feel it soaking into my skin. I yanked of the t-shirt pulling it over my head and shoving it at my face to catch the flow. I felt Paul's presence and grasped at his hand, unintentionally smearing my own blood onto him.

"Did you hear it?" He questioned dumbly eyes wide with surprise.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"The crack did you hear it crack?" he pressed.

"I can hardly hear you speak Paul; how the fuck would I hear a crack!" I hissed.

Paul moved suddenly, my harsh words seeming to start him. "What did you do!" he accused.

"It hit me!" I winced moving away from his lingering hands.

"You didn't move!" he seethed his body quaking.

"I couldn't!" I corrected sharply through gritted teeth.

He extended his hand closer and I slapped it viciously away with a blunt "No".

"Do you want some peas of something?" he asked sheepishly.

"Paul I've broken my nose, I do not want peas" I exclaimed in disbelief at the strange man.

"A bag of frozen peas you dipshit, for the pain!" he threw back.

I shook my head weakly "I need a towel" I asked and watched as he began to head towards the house.

"Don't you bloody leave me on this porch Paul Lahote!" I demanded, but he kept walking. He appeared minutes later with a towel and shoved it in the direction of my face.

I tugged at him as I stood leading him into the house, straight through to the kitchen. He was speaking but I didn't have the concentration to depict the words.

I pinched at the bridge of my nose and allowed him to lift me onto the work top.

"Don't worry I'm a doctor" I teased the concerned boy before me and his face seemed to pour with relief. "I'm not really, but I should be really considering the amount of on the job experience I have" I mumbled my words being squashed by the fabric.

"You can mend yourself, but I think your laptops pretty much dead" he winced and I shrugged licking the blood from my teeth.

"No biggie" I admitted lightly trying to refrain from going into panic mode. I didn't feel broken. But I knew the bleeding wouldn't stop. It wouldn't clot too much medication for that to happen.

"I need to go to hospital" I admitted weakly.

"It's just a nosebleed?" another voice stated in the background and Paul snarled at his sister.

"Please" I begged.

We bickered between ourselves for a few minutes more until he roughly picked.

"Put me the hell down!" I exclaimed in bewilderment.

"So you'd rather walk to the car?" he asked sarcastically.

"That's an option?" I enquired venomously.

"Stop being clever" he demanded moving through the house.

We drove all the way up to the hospital in silence, sitting in mutual anger at each other and ourselves. It was a difficult situation. Jennifer lay out in the back on the truck, lured by the temptation of machine hot-chocolate as opposed to concern for my welfare. What more could a girl want?

I stubbornly decided to walk, or more sway into the hospital feeling light headed. The still half-asleep Jennifer sloping dangerously every-time I leant on her, and Paul refusing to have anything to do with it meaning it took a little longer than I'd intended. His patience was short and I was scooped up like a toy within a matter of minutes.

A receptionist checked me into the bustling waiting area. I really was sick of going to the hospital.

"Oh dear bless you, at least you've got your boyfriend here to look after you" she drooled in a sweet tone. I didn't bother to correct her, I didn't want the unnecessary embarrassment and the dig at Paul's expense was an added extra.

"I'm always telling him not to play ball games in the yard, and look what's happened" I replied in an equally sickly tone which had her giggling behind her hand.

We moved towards the back of the crowded waiting room, Jennifer already searching for the machines.

"Was that really necessary?" Paul hissed as he sunk down into a protesting chair.

"Thank you but you can go now" I snapped back which had him laughing bitterly back.

"I'm not going anywhere" he shrugged the laughter passing and him leaning back and his eyelids closing shut. _I wish I slept that easily_.

I slapped his arm jerking him awake. "Well if you won't leave I suggest we finish what I came over to say in the first place. Seeming you paid no attention to me to start with I'll have to start all over again!" I whined like a child.

"Fine" he grunted out crossing his arms making the muscles ripple.

"I came to apologise. I know I should have at least told someone where I was going, and to just go of was dangerous and a little reckless. But I wanted to go, and I didn't want to have to worry about anyone else for a while" I explained my voice squeaky from pinching my nose. "But now I sort of think we are even, after you broke my nose and all" I shrugged twisting a piece of stray hair with my spare hand.

"You're crazy" he exclaimed in a softer tone than before running his hands over his eyes.

"Thank you" I said and Paul laughed easily.

"I shouldn't have been a jerk about it" he added.

"Glad that's domestics over" I joked and he squeezed my hand.

"Get me a bucket" Jennifer gagged as she forced me across to take up part of my chair as well as her own. Sitting with her bottom covering half of each.

"Shut up" Paul growled furiously shoving her further away from him.

My phone began to vibrate and I withdrew it assuming it would be Bella. "Can you go outside and answer this for me please. It should just be Bella" I asked Paul with a pouty face. It did the trick, he was up and moving before I even realised the phone had been plucked from my hand.

_Escaping no doubt. _

* * *

"You were ages!" Jennifer whined.

"No shit Jackass" Paul snapped back at his sister and I frowned at them both. Which hurt. I'd had my nose packed. Apparently given my history, cauterising was pointless. Great. Which also came with a twenty-four hour admittance onto the main ward. _Lucky me._

"Who was it Bella, Charlie?" I questioned unnerved by his tainted expression.

"Wrong on both tries, want to ask the audience?" he teased but the scowl remained.

"It was your parents, you know the ones from England" he said dumbly.

"You make it sound like there are hundreds of them" I laughed nervously and he smirked.

"What did they want?" I asked bluntly, weren't they in the Caribbean.

"Just wondered where you were" he explained lowering himself back down.

"So I told you're Dad, you were stark naked asleep in bed" he shot back "and that he should call at a more appropriate time" Paul teased kicking his knuckles.

"Seriously" I seethed.

"I just said you'd knocked your nose being clumsy, they thought that was funny, and that we were up in A&amp;E, I didn't mention it was in my house, I don't want to be upsetting them" he shrugged. "He seemed a bit worried, but I was like chill out, she's a walking disaster, he laughed at that" Paul added.

"I don't know whether to slap you or hug you" I grounded out rolling my eyes.

"I should call Bella" I stated and Paul rolled his eyes. I knew the mutual dislike they both shared.

"She's proberly busy anyway playing dress up with the leech" he hissed and Jennifer looked confused again.

"He means her boyfriend" I explained gently to the bemused younger girl.

"I'm hungry" Jennifer wined and Paul scoffed at her. It only took one look from me to have him up and moving over towards the vending machines. A chocolate bar came into contact with her forehead and a can of pop was placed gently into my lap.

"Thanks" I said leaning against his warm limbs.

"I called Charlie" he confessed and I widened my eyes in surprise. "Bella wasn't picking up, I'm a dead man walking" he joked and I didn't realise just how right he was.

* * *

"What were you doing letting her louse in football game Lahote, unsupervised. She's lethal. What are her parent's going to think. I have the mind to put her straight back on a plane. Look at the state of her face" Charlie boomed out of character to the quietening room. Despite the facade, we'd still been waiting over an hour for me to be placed into a proper room.

"Charlie" a softer voice warned and I met the sudden gaze of Sue Clearwater. _Wait when had she arrived? Or more who with._ "It was kind of him to bring her here, and wait with her" the gracious women added and Paul looked smug.

A quick elbow in the stomach soon sorted that, and had us squabbling once more.

It took another hour before I was re-examined by a doctor.

"You've had a nasty bleed. We couldn't identify from which vessels so packing just seemed the best option. I know you've had it before, I looked at your record, and you're no stranger to hospitals" he laughed but not one seemed to find it funny.

"I'll get someone to clean you up" he mumbled pulling back the curtain and calling someone of the ward. Sue looked frustrated. Maybe she knew the Doctor; she did work here after all.

"My face hurts just looking at yours" Jennifer winced meeting my gaze, Paul frowned at her and she said no more. To my relief. I didn't need any more confidence boosts like that.

* * *

The twenty-four hour observations were just that, twenty-four hours of pointless observation. I was checked in on until at the final hour they removed the packing. I don't know who was more relieved by that myself or Jennifer.

I was fed up with being at the hospital and I think Paul was becoming bored of sleeping in cubicles.

My nose was lightly bruised and although uncomfortable it was by no means anything worse than I'd experienced in the past. For once, it was a case of it looking worse than it actually was. Which was ironic really considering the cause of the bleed.

Paul was watching me. No in fact I felt as if he was drinking me with his eyes as I moved about the kitchen. His stare was heavy and constant. He hadn't left me since are visit to A&amp;E and I was enjoying his company. For once.

But the tension between us remained. We blamed each other I suppose for the situation. Background themes continued to interfere and I wondered what things would be like if they were different. If everything was normal. If I was normal, if I'd met Paul at school, if I feel feet first in love and we lived happily ever after. If Vampires, and Wolves, and Treaties and Chronic Pain didn't cloud are lives. What if we both could just be?

"Am I interrupting your internal conversation?" Paul asked crisply and I re-set my eyes them having become glazed.

"Sorry what?" I asked feeling somewhat dazed.

"I said do you want a drink" he snapped pushing himself from the counter towards me. I cringed back into the work surface behind me unsure about what would come next.

"No, no I'm alright thank you" I admitted pulling my hair down from its plaits and fanning it out with my fingers.

"You are so beautiful" he teased knowing it made me cranky. I cast him a warning stare.

"Shove of Paul" I warned but he continued to smirk.

"You don't know how much I want to kiss you again right now" he complained taking another step closer so are toes were touching.

I met his eyes. They were sharp, wide, clear. I let out a shallow breath as he continued to watch me. He remained unmoved, not challenging me, but simply waiting.

"Why don't you then?" I asked softly and his boyish smirk overcame him once more. It was a look that suited him far too well.

Paul moved suddenly his face presented itself before mine and his lips crushed onto my own in a hungry kiss. I groaned into his mouth opening it up to him deepening the kiss almost immediately. His hands were everywhere, mine roamed freely. I tugged at his neck and obligingly he hoisted me up onto the cabinet. His tongue danced rhythmically with my own.

He pushed his way between my legs and I entwined them around his hips pulling him into me.

"God I love you so much" he groaned his lips moving from my own and dancing down my neck.

I laughed gently, it coming out sharp as I tried to resettle by breath. I didn't have very long as his lips climbed back up to my own once more.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hi guys, I hope your all okay, my head settled a lot, can't quite say the same for stuff going on at home though. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter, drop me a review about it is you get chance :)Thank you all for the views!  
**

**Big thank you to Imprint obsessed for the review, me to :) I love writing scenes between them. My head is feeling a lot better thank you!**


	27. Ceremonious

**Ceremonious**

The field was an eruption of noise, volume that shot through my aids and made my head pound. It overwhelmed my senses and made me want to cover me ears. It was as Edward's bat collided with the ball it sounded as if lightning had ripped through the air.

Edward scored a home-run, or at least that's what I thought it was? Maybe I was wrong, as we know my sports knowledge was by no means vast. A celebration of some form took place with Edward skidding along the grass and Emmett jumping on his back, them both laughing in an unreserved manner.

I could see Esme frowning slightly, maybe considering the possibility of another grass stained outfit. Maybe she was silently cursing her sons for being so stubborn.

The game progressed and it seemed the rules were slowly being forgotten. It turned into a free-for-all as they wrestled each other to the grass in their attempts to win.

My heart longed to be back on the Reservation, to be home.

I flopped back onto the grass allowing the game to unfold without my vision. Instead I watched the clouds. Like you did when you were a child, when you were young, innocent and un-phased by the harsh realities of life that you knew little about.

Bella I felt looked like a bit of a spare-wheel seemed to be enjoying herself none the less. She was referee, a position I would have never posted her for. She was always far too quiet for that, but maybe it was her observation skills that secured it.

The warmth was tiring and despite the bank of cloud that feathered the sky the heat was persistent. It was almost tropical here in Forks today. The weather changed frequently.

Someone nudged me as they sat beside me and I moved to prop myself up on my elbows. Bella smiled down at me and I suddenly realised the game had ended. _Was it time to go home now?_

Bella looked somewhat out of breath and a warm glow of pink seemed to taint her pale cheeks.

"Is everyone always this competitive?" I asked with a light laugh and she turned giving me a knowing smile.

"Always" she grinned, seeming unusually alive.

"How's the wedding planning coming along?" I asked lightly trying to avoid the hurt seeping into my voice.

"I avoid getting involved, Alice seems to have everything in hand …" she broke of shrugging to show that it didn't bother her, but I could sense it did. How couldn't it.

By saying she had everything in hand; it meant she'd never been asked about her opinion. "Families huh?" I laughed. "You should elope to La Vegas go into one of those drive through ceremonies, that really would be one for the bucket list" I said seriously, but she rolled her eyes shrugging off the idea.

"Well at least my parents never sent me to live somewhere else" she teased.

"Yeah my Mum like myself scores pretty high on the interfering gage!" I exclaimed and we both began to laugh.

"Talking about the bucket list" she mused beginning to stand and jerking her head for me to do so. "I wanted to add another one to it" Bella revealed with a slight blush and I watched the eyes of the Cullen's lingering on me. They were cautious; they had every reason to be.

"What more is left to go on the list?" I questioned as she began to walk into the woodland but I could sense her hesitance. Her eyes kept flicking back over to Edward and a subtle nod was passed between them.

"Something you need to tell me?" I frowned reaching up to twist a louse strand of faded lilac around my finger, the natural blonde strands beginning to tangle with it once more.

"I wanted to add one more" she admitted already starting to blush and I pondered on just how bad it must be.

"Well just spit it out!" I laughed unsure of what the problem was.

"I want to lose my virginity!" she almost screamed. My face remained straight and I resisted the urge to crack a joke about the way it had been phased, losing it makes it sound like you can find it once more.

"Who with?" I asked the obvious question nudging the grass with my trainer.

"Who do you think" she snapped impatiently frowning at my lack of sensitivity.

"Just wanted to make sure!" I through back, holding my hands up defensively and her face managed to soften a little.

"Is that even, you know … possible?" I asked. "I mean he's a Vampire" I pressed.

"Yes it is" she sniffed dryly.

"Oh" I allowed the single word to fall from my mouth.

"Are you, well you know, sure" I pressed. "Is there any risks, couldn't he like kill you?" I asked gently to the younger girl.

"Maybe, but he would never hurt me" she assured me.

"Of-course" I assured her not quite sure if I believed so myself.

"It just makes sense, I think it's a human experience everyone should have" she shrugged climbing onto a fallen log but I remained skeptical.

"Yes, a human experience, between two human's that's how it tends to work" I explained as the difference in height seemed to give her some new found confidence.

"Paul's not human" she revealed and it was a stab I hadn't been expecting. "None of the wolves are, does that mean they can't have sex with people?" she demanded and I frowned at her words.

"That's different Bella, they are alive, and they are fully in control" I admitted trying to remain calm with the frustrating younger girl. I didn't point out that the wolves wouldn't have an overly large desire to kill the person they were making love to.

I watched her sink down to take a seat on the log and paused a few seconds before crossing over to join her.

"If it's what you want, then you just need to go for it" I explained kicking the leaves. "But I can't help but feel that you aren't certain, you didn't need to tell me" I pressed and she began to frown again.

"I wanted your reassurance" she laughed bitterly and I bumped shoulders with her.

"Hey, when have I ever been reassuring" I smiled and she managed one back.

"Guess you have a point there" she admitted cringing away from me seeming suddenly lost in her own thoughts.

"How long have you wanted to do this?" I probed my Goddaughter the concern becoming evident in my voice.

"A while" she shrugged kicking up the grass beneath her feet and staining her trainers.

"Why can't you just, you know, do it when you've been changed?" I asked her panic beginning to set in. He could killer her, I mean he could really kill her.

"Because I'll feel differently then!" she snapped meeting my blazing gaze her eyes softened. "My main desire won't be for Edward, it'll be for blood" she almost whispered and I stared at her deeply.

"When are you planning on, you know?" I enquired trying to shift the topic away from the darker themes.

"On Honeymoon, it was the terms on the agreement" she revealed bristly.

"The terms?" I laughed; this was beginning to sound like some sort of joke.

"Basically, Edward agreed to sleep with me, but only if I marry him" she shrugged as if it was the most casual thing in the world to agree to.

"But that's … God Bella you can't agree to marry someone _just_ because they say they will then have sex with you! You can't form a marriage on that!" I cried in horror.

"It wasn't like that" she defended. "I do want to marry him" she added her voice becoming weaker.

"Bella" I turned grabbing her firmly by the shoulders. "You shouldn't do anything you don't want to do. Hell I'm the prime example of that! Put your foot down, you're a strong, independent woman and I'll be dammed if I have to watch another marriage like your parents. I want you to really think about it. Just because you don't marry him, that doesn't mean you don't love him" I explained firmly to the younger girl.

"I need to do it, I'm going to do it" she whispered.

"I know" I gulped and pulled her into me as the tears began to fall from my eyes.

And then so suddenly within that moment it all became apparent. It all became real, true, and unchangeable. Bella was going to become a Vampire. My dear Bella was going to be stolen from me, ripped from my very world. It was decided. It was going to happen. It was destined to be so. The laws of the world had ruled it and I was at odd to try to disagree. It was simply the inevitable.

* * *

**PASSING THE BUCKET**

**Dear Bella,**

**As I feel we need to keep some sort of record of the Bucket List, I've done a revised version for you to take a look at.**

**1.****Go skinny dipping. **

**2.****Sleep under the stars for one night.**

**3.****Go on a road trip. (Achieved)**

**4.****Try a food I can't pronounce.**

**5.****See you pass your driving test.**

**6.****Movie Marathon.**

**7.****Learn how to Fish (as Charlie seems to think it is the best thing ever!)**

**8.****Go on a real date with Edward (Achieved)**

**9.****Dance in the rain.**

**10.****Throw your own party.**

**11.****Make tie-die clothes.**

**12.****Create a memories album.**

**13.****Rope swing into the water. **

**14.****Learn how to skateboard.**

**15.****Lose your virginity. **

**Looking a bit more like something that could be referred to as a list compared to the meager amount we started with! That has to count for something right? **

**Love Immie  
**

* * *

It was late evening by the time I was flicking through the wardrobe to find an outfit appropriate. I mean what do you wear to visit the dead? I mean do you go dressed in black or do you wear something colorful to remember the brightness their life brought? In truth I could lay claim to neither, I suppose I never grieved because I never understood what I was missing out on, and I never got to see the brightness she might off brought to my life.

Or maybe you have to dress in the most casual clothes you own because you're that stricken with grief? _But I wasn't that either._

The questions circled teasingly within my head; I'd never been to a Graveyard before. I hadn't even gone to the funeral. The weather was cooling slightly now into the lower degrees and it seemed La Push was experiencing less of the heat wave.

I pulled on some jeans and a long sleeve shirt getting myself into a flap over the whole thing. Do I write a card, should I buy flowers?

Only Paul knew where I was going, I hadn't bothered to inform anyone else, not even Embry. It was Paul who sat beside me in the car, he'd been here nearly an hour and we hadn't even moved from the driveway.

I didn't know what I was hoping to achieve from going to her grave, it had been Paul's idea. Maybe it would help to set me on the right path, or maybe it would just leave me with more questions.

On the drive down we stopped to buy flowers and I hardly spoke two words to Paul who seemed to be just as uncomfortable. The gravel of the cemetery car park rattled as the weight of the wheels churned it up as we drove across it and parked in one of the many vacant spaces.

I felt cold here, but it wasn't due to the weather. I could feel Paul's hand on my leg in reassurance as another shiver ran through my body.

Suddenly I jerked the car door open the urge to get out of the small space becoming unbearable. Paul looked at me, his eyes told me all he was asking and I gently shook my head. No, he didn't need to come with me.

Slowly I opened the gate of the yard and began to take the small path that twisted around the yard. I knew where the plot was, I'd looked it up on the internet. It was in the reclusive part of the graveyard and I wondered who had paid the expense of it. Fencing surrounded a large headstone with two sculpted angels on either side of the grave.

'Here lies Sarah Morgan stolen from our lives may she forever rest here in peace, and may her presence from above guide us all'. Was chiselled into the marble and a set of sunflowers lay at the foot of the grave.

The angels were unpleasant; they sat poised with hands clasped together and their heads titled towards the sky. They were weathered and moss covered parts of them with the odd chip in some corners.

I outstretched my hand and pressed against the angel attempting to take some of the weight off my aching feet. I'd been standing up to long. But the loud crunch just entered my ears and I gasped. Both I and the angel's hand fell to the floor with a thud. I looked up my jaw becoming slack and my eyes feathered with disbelief. The hand lay a few feet in-front of me.

What if I broke the other one, would it look as if it had been designed to be that way?

"Sorry Mum" I whispered to the head stone pulling myself up to my feet and collecting the hand. I pulled and shoved it back hoping it might magically re-attach itself.

"Oi, I said what are you messin' with that for?" Exclaimed a voice and the hand feel to the floor once more. I winced.

Slowly I turned to look at an aged man standing behind the fencing of the enclosed grave. "It broke off" I said in apologetic tone. "Would you happen to have anything to fix it back on with?" I asked him hopefully.

His face remained expressionless and I kicked myself for asking. The man's hair was a pale shade of silver and his eyebrows wiry.

"Of course I do, pass it here, I'll fix it back on after my round" he mumbled so lowly I struggled to read his lips. "Who are you friend, family? She doesn't get many visitors" he asked looking towards the stone.

"Daughter" I stated gently.

"Ah that'd explain everything" the old man nodded as if some sort of question had been answered for him.

"Explains what?" I demanded.

"Why I haven't seen your face round here" he said with a slight laugh and I frowned back. "Let me guess you are here for answers. About why she was taken from you? Well let me tell you love, you aren't going to be finding any among the dead" he said raising a busy eyebrows.

I continued to glare. "What would your advice be then?" I asked in a sarcastic tone, the old man moved forward to lean against the gate blocking my escape.

"A long time ago, my wife died from cancer. It went undetected, didn't even realise she had it. One day she was here the next she was gone" he started.

"Sorry" I whispered but he held up his hand to stop my words.

"A few months later I took the job of handy-man here. I thought it would help being with her every day that I could get my answers and move on, like what had she ever done wrong? I never got to say goodbye. People have told you time is a great healer, but it's not, you never heal you just learn to accept that they aren't coming back. But your young, you've got your whole life ahead of you" he said with a light smile.

"Coming here won't give you answers; I'd just turn around walk up that path and never look back, go home and learn to live. Don't spend your life among the dead like I have" he shrugged pushing himself from the gate.

I watched with wonder and he turned away from me, picked up his wheelbarrow and pushed it up along the path until he disappeared from my sight.

_Maybe he was right? Maybe I was living my life worrying far too much about the topic of death. _

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello all so to start with a big apology for the lack of update. It's been a crazy week as I've moved house and am still waiting for internet to be connected. Hence forth have had to travel to a friend's to steal some internet connection in order to upload! **

**I have to wait until the 13th for BT to come out and connect the phone line and set up the internet ... so I will continue popping over to a friends in order to have  
some internet in order to update, so be prepared for possible delays the next few weeks.** **Thank you all for the view!** **Thank you to xblackMaskx for the follow of the story!** **Oreobabe100 a big thank you for the follow and the favourite on Doing it the blonde way :)** **Thank you very much for the guest review :) I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter and that you were able to see part of the depth with Paul's emotions towards  
Imogene! Thanks again.** **Imprint obsessed thanks for another lovely review! Was lovely to read after a super stressful week moving house :) I'm glad you liked the chapter!  
Yeah it's nice to see Paul's softer side and a gesture like that is sweet compared to constant physical attention. Ofcourse, it seems to categorise their relationship,  
love/hate, and Imogene sure does like to argue haha. Thanks again. **


	28. I Dare You to Let Me Be Yours

**I Dare You to Let Me Be Yours**

I pushed the heavy glass door that led out from the very front of the school property in a rage. I walked in a fury through the car park as Mrs. Price screeched from the door. But her word's fell on deaf ears, quite literally.

I caught the last line which was low from the distance between us. "I'll be calling the Elders you mark my words Imogene Morgan!" The member of Senior Managements voice echoed off the surrounding buildings. I clipped her car mirror with my bag as I passed the reserved teachers section.

As I reached the gated entrance to the building I turned to pass the stout woman a sarcastic wave. Only a scowl met me.

My feet pummelled at the ground beneath me. The tarmac was uneven and the only sound I could depict was that of the shoes hitting the ground on loop in my head. I resisted breaking into a sprint.

_I'd just punched the head girl. In the face. With my own bare hands. _

My thoughts and emotions had become tangled up and I could no longer make sense of the situation.

I'd hit her. I hit Jasmine, in fact I think clouted would have been the better word. _What had I become? _One minute Little Miss oh-my-boobds-are-so-big-they-don't-fit-my-body-if-I-was-drowning-I-could-use-them-as-inflatable was stood there screaming the next she'd shut up.

I walked across the road only looking up as a car horn sounded and I smelt burning brakes. My gaze momentarily met the drivers before I leapt up onto the pavement, continuing at my enraged pace. The driver sped off and I didn't miss the foul-mouthed rant about how I should look where I'm going.

* * *

Paul jerked awake his head snapping to glace at the alarm clock in the poorly lit room. It was mid-morning; he'd gotten in just under an hour ago. The urge came again, it was a subconscious pull. His thoughts turned to Imogene as they so often did. But this time was different. This time the pull was burning, it was red hot, she'd been playing with fire again.

"What have you done now?" he groaned pulling his long frame from the bed and hunting for some clothes.

It took him seconds to locate something appropriate and only a minute more to find where Jennifer had hidden his car keys. The cereal box. He was out the door and starting the engine before most normal people would have even had chance to process the situation.

* * *

I recognised the car hurtling towards me up the road and cringed back my pace faltering for a few seconds. As Paul approached I met his eyes, they were dark, almost black. I could hear the music pounding from the speakers and it made me want to turn it off, the sound too high for my sensitive ears.

The music was the first sign Paul was annoyed with me again, it was only confirmed when he turned the car sharply in the road so he was travelling in my direction. A sharp u-turn and he pulled up alongside me.

I could tell what he would be thinking; Imogene looked just like Imogene always did at first glance, the untidy mess of lilac hair tainted with blonde strands plaited all the way around in a circle. The faded shorts and button blouse, the worn Chuck Taylors. But you had to look closer than that to notice what was different today.

The pastel yellow blouse was torn at the arm nearly ripped clean off, hanging only by the last few threads. Blood splattered up the top and a set of deep red scratches were formed on my right arm. A small trickle from the wound dancing down my fingers.

"Imogene get in the car please" Paul asked his voice teetering on the edge of calm. I watched as he leant back into the seat almost forcing himself to stay there. His hands clutched the steering wheel so tightly they turned a ghostly white. Not like my knuckles, split and seeping with blood.

"No" I said curtly and began walking away from the car, but it rolled up alongside me once more. I was being stalked.

Paul seemed to be fighting to keep his tone calm, and I knew it took all of his willpower not to move from the car and shake me silly. Because he was Paul, he was my protector, my Imprint ... whatever that was supposed to be. "Imogene can you please get in the car and I'll drive you home" he asked once more.

"What part of no isn't clear Paul, just leave me alone" I demanded my voice becoming raised as I began to quicken my pace. The bag swung back and forth and my feet collided with a new strength into the tarmac. _I don't need protecting._

Paul kept up with ease his eyes alternating between me and the road. The tears began to well in my eyes within a matter of minutes and I heard the brakes screeching to a halt.

I turned stopping to gaze at him. _I was losing control_.

"Imogene, get in the fucking car!" Paul bellowed and I flushed trying to bite back the tears.

He watched me as with hesitance I went to take another step forward but I stopped myself instead moving to climb into the passenger side of the car. There was no sarcastic comment, no angry exchange, not even a glance did I make as I drew my legs up to my chest. Paul hit the gas speeding down the road. _Far too fast to be legal. _

Paul's truck had become something of a comfort, familiarity and reminding me always of him. I was in above my head right now and Paul was the one tossing me the life jacket. Maybe that's what his job was. Right now Paul wasn't offering me a solution, he was offering me a break from it all. I still had to go home, go back to face my tutors, go back and face Jasmine. But that all wasn't for a few hours, another day. Right now I was with Paul, and no one else mattered.

We'd been driving for about ten minutes when we hit are first red traffic light. Paul took it as a chance to talk, and seemed to feel I was calm enough to be able to hold some form of conversation. Although I disagreed.

"Where would you like to go Purple Rain?" he questioned softly a grin playing about his face.

"I thought you were taking my home?" I remarked bluntly trying to stay angry but I gave up, allowing the words to come tumbling out. "The beach" I mumbled into my knees and his hand ran along my arm, demonstrating his understanding.

* * *

Paul must have guessed what I meant when I said the beach, because here we were. Pulling up into the car park of the deserted Third Beach and I nearly sighed in relief. The last time I'd been here it had been under very different circumstances. A lot had changed since then, but in a way a lot hadn't.

I looked sceptically at the older boy unsure what he was hoping to achieve from are visit to the beach. He would want to know what had happened, who I had thought with, why it had occurred. But he knew me well enough not to tamper with my fragile state of mind.

"Why did you come?" I asked drawing my legs back from my face as he began to move from the car door.

He got himself fully out before he turned to meet my eyes. "It's my job" he shrugged already bored with the conversation, his details edgy.

I allowed myself to move with him; following him towards the back of the car he collected his things from the car boot. Locking it he shoved the key into his pocket and set of down the concrete steps taking them two at a time towards the beach bellow.

"Sometimes I can sense you freaking out, needing me, I felt like you were just blocking me out today with it for a while but then suddenly I woke up and there was this pull. It didn't last too long but I realised something was up" he explained with a shrug.

I watched him pull off his shirt, becoming suddenly entrapped in his presence. I looked at him, his muscular body rippled as he made effortless work of movement. It was all part of the Paul package, powerful, charming, and intelligent with the ability to do nearly everything exceptionally well.

"Coming" he beckoned as he began to walk still half clothed into the water. His grin was shameful as he kept his eyes firmly locked on me for a few more seconds.

I didn't need asking twice. I pulled at the offending pieces of clothing stripping down only into my underwear and running after the tempting man. His boyish smile was contagious despite my foul mood.

Slowly I leapt up moving my stiffened limbs so I clung to his back. Quickly he tugged moving me around so I faced him and we waded further into the depths until it was well past my waist.

Without warning he dumped me brashly into the sea and I flapped about in protest and the cool water consumed my limbs.

"Enjoying yourself?" he teased and I turned a smile playing about my lips.

"Of you go then" he added and I glared back at him.

"Don't get funny with me just because I woke you up" I shrugged.

He rolled his eyes and dived down into the water splashing my face as he moved.

"No fair!" I exclaimed brushing the water from my face.

He remerged suddenly and began to frown and I moved my hands to my hips although it was a pointless exercises considering they were bellow the water. "Look if you want to be miserable you can go home" I spoke with my voice full of hurt as I pulled my hands through my hair fanning it out.

"Immie" he spoke gently the tips of his mouth beginning to curl into a smile as I moved to dive into the water.

I began to move in the water pulling my sore limbs, stretching them out and feeling the clicking on my bones. It felt like I was being put on a stretching rack, someone slowly pulling me out back to how I should be.

Paul was only a few strides behind me and I wondered how long my stamina would last out. _Not long apparently._

My head broke the water within a minute and I gasped quickly for air allowing it to rush to my lungs. Paul re-submerged himself not long after and I felt my heart jump about the moment his hand touched my hip bone. Paul was Paul, but nothing was simple with this especially not when it came to me. My feelings for Paul were simple, no matter what I was in love with my Imprint.

Paul had become my world, quite unintentionally. Everything I had believed to be true was wrong and Paul was the only person I could ever trust.

Gently I outstretched a hand towards him, my fingers itching to be able to touch him. I edged even closer and Paul caught hold of my arm, gently locking his fingers around my wrist a smirk adorning his face.

"You're cold" he mumbled into my ear and I laughed gently.

"Your hot" I said with a smile already expecting the reaction.

"I know" he teased wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and I pushed his chest teasingly.

"We should go back to shore before you freeze" Paul ushered and I pulled a pouting face. Going back would me accepting the idea of having to deal with the situation. With the incident.

"We should get moving; I wanted to take you somewhere else" he added and this time I sensed regret and sadness in his voice and it seemed I wasn't the only one enjoying the time shared together. I imagined he'd be pondering whether he understood he'd only diverted the situation; I would still need to explain. _But I was in no rush._

I gave a weak nod and allowed for him to move in-front of me watching him glide through the water. There was a good distance between us before I reluctantly moved, my limbs becoming numb from the cold. I strained myself to catch up with him.

My limbs moved loosely and I felt as if I'd never swan so much in my life. This place seemed to revolve around the water. My inner thoughts were disrupted once more and as I collided into the back of something.

I spluttered and moved my head above the water rubbing my sore nose as I looked up at the un-phased Paul. Most people would have at least flinched.

"Is it some sort of ... I don't know, a Wolf thing that you can sense people?" I asked as the pins and needles began to fade from my legs.

"It is a 'wolf thing' as you like to phrase it, but my senses are more defined to you I guess" he shrugged like it was nothing but my own face darkened.

"Great" I groaned looking back at the water we were leaving with a deep sense of longing. On one of my better days I would have protested, moved back into the water and demanded a proper explanation about this Imprint stuff. But today was a bad day. Paul seemed to be on edge, waiting for the blow I would strike but I swam ahead.

The swim back to the shore seemed to last for hours although I know it could have been no more than a few minutes. But the effect of the cool water had run deep and I stood shivering, my fingers a colourless shade.

"We should get moving" he assured and I looked at him questioningly.

"Where to?" I pressed uncertain as he picked up are clothes.

"Jennifer told me about the waterfall" he stated calmly with a shrug.

"Oh" I ground out in surprise.

"There's something you need to see" he added and before I could respond he was of and walking with haste away from me and up the widened beach.

I didn't call after him but instead walked along at my own pace, conscious on my lack of attire and praying no one else would be around to see us.

* * *

I was wavering on pure exhaustion by the time we reached the waterfall I'd seen in the weeks prior. It was flowing softer this time and behind it you could see the darkened shades of a cliff face. It looked almost as mesmerising as when I'd first laid eyes upon it.

I crinkled my toes into the sand looking expectantly at the Shapeshifter. _And for my next trick._

"You ready for this" he asked seriously and I looked doubtful for a minute. Ready for what exactly?

"Surprise me" I grumbled stepping towards him, the grin was back.

Surprise me he did. Words wouldn't leave my mouth as he tugged pulling me into the crashing water. Its weight was unbearable as it squeezed against my frame. If it wasn't for Paul's firm grasp I would have been swallowed up. But as soon as it had begun the pressure was released.

I fell back, stumbling over my own feet, and allowing air to fill my lungs once more.

"What the hell was that for you idiot!" I gasped lunging towards him.

I hissed in pain as my cold skin contacted his own much warmer lining. The heat within me simmered and I stepped back.

Paul ignored my reaction instead sinking to the stone ground his jeans already beginning to dry. I watched with envy. What it must be like to be warm.

"Where are we?" I questioned next, riling through a list of what, where, when and why.

"A cave" he stated calmly tossing his shirt towards me and I fumbled to catch it.

I looked at him sceptically for a few seconds before sighing and pulling it over my cold frame.

Paul was correct about the cave part. Although it wasn't very cave like. It was bright, with a high ceiling and although small you didn't feel confined within it. The space was very, liveable.

"Not going to dry of standing up" he mumbled, moving to sit up his back facing the cave wall.

"What do you suggest?" I snapped crossing my arms in protest.

"Hmm, I don't know maybe sitting next to the guy that's one hundred and eight degrees Fahrenheit" he smirked.

I moved slowly, my limbs stretching out quicker than my mind was able to process the words. I nestled myself between his legs are body's becoming tangled and ensnared.

"Do you think Bella wants to be a Vampire so she and Edward can be together forever?" I asked nudging his toes and he pinched mine between his, making my lips curl into the faintest of smiles.

"Maybe" he mumbled nuzzling at my neck. "If that's her reasons, it's a pretty dumb one" he shrugged.

"I don't know I can understand being afraid of death" I admitted and he gave a soft shrug behind me causing my body to move with his own.

"Are you?" he asked.

"No" I confessed. "I think it's just, the circle of life I guess, and it's so natural" I revealed.

"Well then, problem solved" he retorted.

"Not really" I whined. "Bella's going to miss out" I pressed turning around so I was face to face with Paul.

"She'll never be able to grown old with him. To see life truly take its toll, to watch his body change, develop, to grown old and wrinkly, to have children and see them have children. It's ... I think it's the most beautiful thing in the world to grow old with somebody" I admitted with haste, and gnawing at my lip after it had left my mouth.

I shifted waiting for him to reply but his gaze only lay heavy on my own, causing my skin to become dusted with a pink blush. I wasn't expecting it. His face lowered itself with unhurried movement towards my own until his lips were brushing gently against mine.

Paul's lips were soft and I pressed myself into his solid chest allowing for the tension and emotion to drain from me. Paul smelt like pines, and I suppose all I would off smelt of was sea water, but he didn't seem to mind as he drew me closer. His palms pressing into the t-shirt causing the heat to pulsate through my back.

He began to trail his kisses lightly down to my jaw and I spoke again. "Can I ask another question?" I quizzed.

"Umm" he mumbled against my collar bone the movement rattling within my chest.

"Do you think we can grow old together?" I asked in a hesitant tone.

His lips moved from my neck and are eyes met. I held his orbs for a few seconds and watched as his face jerked upwards and his lips slammed against my own. The force almost winded me as he rolled us over so my back was against the cold stone of the cave and his tongue forced itself into my obliging mouth. The reaction was intense, passionate and everything I loved about Paul. The kiss made my head spin and my toes curl.

* * *

I'm unsure of what time I fell asleep but I was only woken by a large, heavy figure. I couldn't hear the voices and didn't even wake to Paul's stirring underneath me. Oh no. It was the dead weight that threatened to crush me that had me failing about.

"You fucking bastard Jared" Paul ground out and I flinched the heat on the words coming mostly down my ear. I rubbed the aching lobe. I'd fallen asleep with the aids in again.

"Sorry sleeping beauty" he leered and I laughed as my eyes began to process the scene.

Jared lay over us effectively sandwiching me between him and Paul. Apparently everyone found it funny bar Paul.

"Get the hell off her" Paul growled the anger suddenly becoming apparent.

I groaned at the realisation that the pain I was experiencing was actually coming from the weight of Jared and it took mere seconds for Paul to tug him of us, with a cringe-worthy clunk as his body hit the ground.

"Prick" Paul ground out sitting up and moving me with him as I protested clinging to the warmth of his bare chest.

I couldn't help the smile that was forming on my lips. This was it, this was my family.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well hello strangers! I practically jumped the BT guy when he came to install are phone line today meaning we could have internet. Cannot describe how troublesome it has been without it for these past few weeks. **

**Anyway I'm back and on regular updates once more, so apologies. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it was a really sweet one to be able to write actually. **

**Thank you for the view :)**

**So thank you to wolfgirl1314, SuperAwesomeWaffleQueen, and to ripgirl202 for the follow on the story I really appreciate it you guys! **

**Big thank you to Always and a day love for the follow and the favourite! Check out the profile there is a range of different fanfictions on there :) **

**Thanks to Imprint obsessed for your review :) Thank you it was a bit of a tricky subject to write about actually and convey properly. I thought it was good to give Imogene's very stern reaction to Bella but also the reaction of a friend as she seems to be constantly toying between friend and parent with her. **


	29. He Said She Said

**He Said She Said**

I had foolishly agreed to participate in a run, or a jog. It was a form of exercise but thinking about it now it was not something my Doctor would consider essential. High impact sporting apparently isn't good for pain suffers. Something about the joints I think. Jared had roped me into it; apparently I needed to run with wolves. I didn't agree.

My house had become quite literally overrun with wolves. After Jacob and Seth had showed themselves in the cave with Jared, I'd of course had to entertain them for dinner. That's when the plan had been hatched.

I'd woken up at six o'clock and managed to dress myself, baffled I was still able to move and be out of the house without some form of caffeine. The others however looked raring to go. They leered at me as I approached warily down the porch steps.

"What?" I groaned rubbing my sleep filled eyes. Today was going to be one of those days.

Jacob teasingly stretched and I suppressed the smile that was beginning to form instead, slumping against one of the cars in disgust.

"You sure you ready for this Morgan?" Paul teased raising his eyebrows at the dare.

"Raring to go" I grumbled back sarcastically, but unable to give him the enjoyment of giving in.

"Come on then" Seth said with unknown excitement shifting from one foot to the other.

I allowed them to move of first, hoping I could be the one that would simply fall back, but it wasn't the case I was being flanked. They seemed to take turns keeping at my side.

We hadn't even made it down my driveway when I developed a stitch and nearly keeled over. But I wasn't about to give Paul the satisfaction of seeing me give up, so I powered on. Much to my bodies protest.

After half an hour, they were suggesting I stopped, I disagreed. Although I could no longer feel my legs and my muscles were screaming in my back I ran on regardless. I was determined to make it. When the full hour had passed and the driveway came back into sight I thought I'd lost the ability to move let alone walk.

Somehow I made it onto the patio chair slumping down into it my back curving in discomfort. The boys looked as if they'd been out for a casual stroll. I had to peel of my sweat band, with the t-shirt and short set clinging to me. I smelt like a dog and my face was as red as a ripe tomato.

"You survived Purple Rain" Jacob said in surprise. "You've got stamina" he added with a wink at Paul.

I groaned in disgust and Paul kicked at his chair sending him flying back onto the grass.

"What?" he scowled as I looked at him with annoyance.

"He was only joking" I shrugged. "Don't be so sensitive" I mumbled.

"I thought girls wanted sensitive guys" he threw back.

"Should I rephrase that, don't be so jealous" I said sternly.

He ignored me and I watched as he pulled of his shirt and nearly fell of the chair myself. Paul moved with ease shoving it into my face.

"Ugh!" I cried moving so I landed on him sending us both rocking dangerously.

* * *

I needed to make a personal note-to-self never to run again. Quite literally. I spent the next week in bed … I guess I'd flat lined again? Blaming it on overdoing myself was the mask. It was the pretence, yes, sure running hadn't helped. But in truth. The truth was my body was a mess, and I guess I still hadn't come to terms with that.

That's the problem with this condition it's fifty-percent about having it and fifty-percent about having to accept you have it. I'm not sure which part is harder.

But between my medicated sleeps Bella had achieved another milestone from the Bucket List. A movie-marathon. Which quickly developed into a Disney movie-marathon. _Of course. _

I was looking forward to leaving the house, to see real daylight, some real people, not that Bella wasn't real but wolves and a want-to-be vampire wasn't exactly the best social group to be around. So the Tribal Meeting, I was hoping, would be able to at least offer a change of scenery. Maybe not secrets, but scenery.

The attendance, although not voluntary, is something I aimed to see the positive side to. Hence why I spent the entirety of yesterday arguing with Sam Uley over it, well between that and trying to keep food down.

Negative number two of a flare up, it requires more medication, which in turn requires more side-effects. None of which are pleasant.

"You need to put some clothes on" Embry ground out from the door.

I wasn't sure who he was trying to draw daggers into me, or Paul. Who wasn't helping the situation.

"I am in clothes" I whined turning face down in the bed and groaning into the pillow.

"Trust me, you wouldn't be here if she wasn't" Paul dug and I heard something collide with what I hoped was his skull.

"Man-whore" I ground out turning to give him a filthy stare.

"Let her go in her pajamas" he shrugged as if it was the most normal thing in the world, stifling a yawn.

"People will stare" Embry complained. "Anyway Sam wanted her clothed" he added.

"I am clothed!" I exclaimed hating the lack of consideration for what I wanted to do.

"She has a point" Paul motioned looking my spotty nightwear up and down.

"You'll freeze" Embry argued but he was fighting a losing battle, Paul's dark warning stare had him throwing his arms up in defeat.

"Fine whatever, you deal with her!" he groaned slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Go figure I ended up sat in my nightwear. We'd compromised, I had to put a coat on and agree to stay sat by him for the entire meeting so as not to freeze. Meaning I could powernap. That had been the plan anyway, to nap through the gathering.

The drive was long and the walk seemed even longer. Or at least it was for me, but Paul didn't complain too much about my pace, which made a change.

After letting me out in my pajamas there wasn't much he could complain about, I mean it couldn't get much worse that it was.

Bella had spoken about the bonfires before, that's how she'd begun to piece together the puzzle. Her details had been hazy; they came about in a flurry of sudden out of pace emails, often with her missing out on and going over details clearly unsure of what she'd said to me.

Truth was I wasn't too interested in pack business. I was interested in sleep. Something I'd been lacking a lot of recently. Popping a pill wasn't working anymore.

I'd been in contemplation. About life, about this condition, about Paul.

"Earth to planet Imogene" a female voice boomed and my head jerked painfully away from it. My noise sensitivity was only worsening.

"Leah" I exclaimed in sudden delight when my eyes were able to process it was the girl who'd come to sit beside me.

"No shit" she snapped.

"How are you?" I asked softly, trying to block out Paul who was sat a mere inch behind me.

"Still here" she shrugged.

"Just about?" I asked softly and she gave me a knowing look.

"Yourself, Goldilocks … Purple Rain just doesn't work for me" she added with a brazen shrug.

"I'm still standing, just about" I explained my lips curling into a smile.

"You're a terrible liar" she ground out picking her nails.

"You a terrible friend" I mimicked with a carless shrug and she bumped my shoulder.

"What's with the get-up" she questioned her eyes making no hesitance in taking in my appearance and I flushed.

"I got woke up about twenty-minutes ago. I wasn't about to let them forget it" I shrugged and she laughed loudly, causing others to look up in are direction.

"You're always pissy when you wake up" Paul ground out roughly from behind me.

"Maybe that's become I'm always getting woken up" I snapped back and he laughed bitterly.

"I know the feeling" he complained stretching out behind me and yawing loudly.

"Can we go home now?" I wined and Paul tensed.

"Your worse than Jennifer, I should have brought her" he teased in my ear and I smiled.

"Good idea, we should have time for a swap" I laughed and he shoved me jokingly.

"I think people would be wondering what happened to the girl with weird coloured hair" he sneered in my hair grasping my hips with his warm fingers.

"Don't talk about yourself like that" I teased and he laughed gently.

"Whatever Morgan" he mumbled.

"Bite me Lahote" I retorted.

"Don't tempt me" he ground out pushing himself into me, and I stifled the blush that crept over my face like a splattered tomato.

"Get me a bucket" Leah heaved standing suddenly, but I could sense the taint of emotion hidden behind the words. My heart throbbed for a second, pounding into my mouth.

"Where are you going?" I demanded acting on instinct I grabbed her slender wrist yanking her down beside me. "We sit with are friends" I added with a small smile and she looked torn.

Leah roughly shrugged jerking my hand from her grasp and shaking her head gently. My heart plummeted as she crossed the clearing.

"She's always like that" Paul mumbled into my ear and I moved forwards following her with my eyes.

"It's sad" I whispered and he tensed behind me.

"She's just being a bitch, ignore her" Paul said blandly and I turned scowling at him.

"Well us bitches stick together" I snapped back moving to stand.

"Don't" Paul lurched forwards grabbing my arm and holding it firmly. "You don't want to get involved in this ... there's too much, even for you to interfere with" he hissed.

I was about to tell him that I didn't interfere when a silence fell around the campfire. Paul yanked at my arm and I practically fell back into my seat beside him.

Billy Black took centre stage and I listened intently as the theatrical performance played out. Paul seemed bored but I was captivated. The stories danced about in my mind, lighting up ideas, explaining facts, people and places.

It was strange people seemed to filter in and out the clearing as the Tribe Folk stories played out with only the Pack members being the constant. As what, some sort of invariable, the unchangeable?

Food came in waves and I sensed the home cooking of Emily, the smells made my stomach churn and Paul never moved to get any. He stayed emitting his heat into my smaller frame.

The fire had nearly burnt out when only the Elders, the Shifters and those I presumed to be in on the secret were left, are small number so different from earlier. I'd expected everyone to group together but they remained scattered like stones. The faint divisions in place, the lines between friends and families.

"The Cullen's" Sam began and my sleepy head soon perked up.

_The Cullen's. _The Cullen's meant Bella.

"The Swan girl wants to be changed" he added and I watched a few people visibly tense. I shrunk back into Paul.

"There's no wanting about it" I mumbled under my breath.

"Well, maybe you should ask the one person here that can give you a real answer?" Billy asked Sam and my eyes widened in horror.

Paul's hands danced around my hips and I couldn't stop the shake that ran through my body. I wanted to run again. Run, and never stop running.

He kept whispering sweet nothings into my ear but I couldn't move my eyes from Billy's fierce stare. He knew, he knew, and he knew I knew.

"I think this is a matter that should be taken up with the Cullen's" I said firmly to the small crowd who shifted uncomfortably.

"Answer the question Imogene Morgan, for the safety of this tribe, answer the question" Billy pleaded and I looked torn between the older man and my own pride.

"I, I ..." Breaking of I ran my hand through my hair fanning it out in discomfort. "Bella hopes to be changed when she leaves school, that's all I have to say on the matter" I shrugged.

"We should just accept that decision, she will pose no danger to the pack" I added.

"She'll have broken the treaty" Jared cut in and Paul let out a low growl beside me.

"Breaking the treaty?" I asked weakly in surprise.

"They can't change her" Jacob explained directly to me and I allowed my mouth to form a soft 'O' in understanding. I'd grasped it wasn't the desirable, but she never mentioned anything about treaty breaking.

"The action taken needs to be decided upon" Billy pressed and Sam kicked the dirt bellow his feet his eyes sat heavy on mine.

"The treaty will be broken, meaning the Cullen's will have to be hunted and killed" Sam rolled out strongly and I let out a screech.

In fact I flew out of Paul's arms and was halfway towards Sam when Leah ripped me of course. The girl yanked sending me flying to the ground and the dirt smeared along my left side the stones grazing my face.

A fit of growling, fierce snarls and voices filled the air. I was being stood over, a shadow was cast bellow me and I looked up to a fur lining. The darkened silver coat was the only sight in my eyes and I watched the hunched, almost predatory stance taken. Paul was still shaking despite having shifted.

I wanted to move. To leap up, to scream, to shout, too demand answers. To defend Bella, to defend my Goddaughter, my Bella.

"Paul" Sam warned his voice crisp and drooling with the authority I loathed.

My legs shifted me forwards and I attempted to walk, or more to crawl from the entrapment that I was in. But Paul stopped me, blocked my path, and prevented my movements.

"The treaty will be broken Imogene. It means they could kill someone, could kill any of us. There are no rules after that point. Kill or be killed" Billy stated calmly as if un-phased by the theatrics.

"You can't kill her!" I stated firmly.

"Sometime's in life Imogene we all have to do things we don't want to" Sam stated firmly.

"You, you ... murderer!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. I didn't stop. I kept screaming, screaming it over and over. Until the voices stopped. Until they'd all gone. Until it was only me and the wolf.

Paul stooped down pawing at the floor he sat and stretched the towering frame out and for a few seconds I held back. For a few seconds my heart was caught in my throat and I remained hesitant.

I lowered myself onto the dirt, the blood was tricking down my body and I noticed the healing wounds around Paul's neck only the soft red burn of the healing wound present.

Carefully I moved towards him, pulling his fur I tugged myself into his chest. Clung to him, my only constant in this so cruel world. I clung to him, like a lifesaver. For now.

For something was becoming clear. Bella was going to have to die, in at least one way or another. And if it was the way it looked like it was going, Paul may to become tangled in the whole mess.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Wow, there's a lot of guys to mention today which is great! Anyway thank you for the view on the Fiction, I will be returning to my usuall Tuesday update apart from next week as I am on holiday for a week (sorry!). So I hope you liked this chapter and I'd like to hear what you think about Bella wanting to be changed? It will be getting featured a little more as the story progresses.**

**Thank you very much kandula for the favorite and the follow on the story! Check out the profile is you get chance there's a Hobbit fanfiction up on there :)**

**Big thank you to bandrose111 and ******xahreya **for the favorite and the follow on the fanfiction!**

**Thanks to thewhisperingwillowtree for the follow on Doing it the Blonde way, check out the profile if you get chance guys, there's some great twilight fanfictions that this author has written. **

**Thank you to BabyDoll347 for the follow on the Fic!**

**Thanks also to SliverKitsuneGrlAngel for the follow, check out the profile if you have time as there are multiple fanfictions up on there :)**

**Thank you so much to PernFan for the review! Yes it's taken Immie quite a while to accept the fact, but I think it's something she's slowly beginning to understand, although that doesn't mean it's all going to be plain sailing for her from here on out :) **

**And of course a special thank you to Imprint obsessed for another lovely review, I really appreciate it, it helps me a lot with my writing! I'm glad you liked the Paul and Immie scene as it was something you inspired. When you mentioned you wanted more of them together it made me realise that actually I needed to add more of it into the fiction as we needed to see more of their relationship developing as well as the other themes, so thank you for that help :)**


	30. Throwing Shapes

**Throwing Shapes**

I opened my eyes slowly, wincing in preparation for the pain. My neck was sore, or at least the sorest point in my body. I looked around in slight confusion before moving to stand up. I was hit with what I can only describe as a 'head rush' they were the usual thing, but this time it was more intense. My vision went blurred and everything seemed to be spinning.

I groped for the wall and rubbed at my eyes in an attempt to clear my vision. In a few seconds the haze passed and I looked around questioningly. I was in the garden room. I figured I'd fallen asleep somewhere through crying, and my body was paying the price for it now.

I moved slowly through the house, I felt drowsy and the rush to get dressed was unnecessary. The weather seemed to be heated still and the pending house work would have to be attempted at some point today.

The shower was something I hardly processed; it was quick and mainly cold. I found some underwear that wasn't waiting to be washed or out drying and pinched one of Embry's tops from the ironing pile.

I twisted the hair up into a small pony-tail and wondered how long I had left of the lilac. Already the blonde was working its way back through, the colour becoming more and more faded.

Breakfast was hardly manageable; I found a yogurt, something I supplemented far too much as a meal. Unfortunately as Bella so often told me a Muller wasn't nutritious or substantial enough.

The hoover was difficult to tackle and I kept running over my bare toes with it as I attempted to get it into my bedroom. The dusting was the easy part; there wasn't much strain in flicking a duster about. It was the cleaning of the windows and the battle that came with changing the bedding that took its toll.

The bathroom took an unbelievable amount of time, and I was unsure whether it was due to the task at hand or my ability. I was becoming warm from the exertion and hadn't even managed four rooms yet.

I suppose the dancing didn't help though. I paid a short tribute to Queen in the living room as I belted out the lyrics to 'I want to break free'. I paraded around with hoover proudly matching the enthusiasm of Freddie Mercury.

I hoovered in the hallway looking at the letter stand which I imagine would have once been filled with paper and files but stood empty. I cleaned it slowly imagining the voices, the love, and the desires that must have once consumed this house. The life of another.

The kitchen had to be by far the worst, and the realization of the bareness of the cupboards only made it more draining. I cleaned it top to bottom and composed a shopping list along the way until at last I made it into the Garden room.

I dusted the lightshade teetering dangerously on the edge of the coffee table. Carefully I stretched out leaning so I could reach it with the duster. I began to focus on the glass surrounding me, it needed to be cleaned. Another thing to add to the 'to do' list.

"I think the shades clean now" Paul laughed and I flinched.

I guess it was the shock of it that made me fall, in my shock of hearing the voice maybe, or knowing I was being watched. Or it could have been my own lack of co-ordination but none the less I slipped my head colliding with the corner of it as Paul broke my fall.

If I'd been angry with Paul earlier, I was now fuming. He was surrounding me, trying to keep me upright and attempting to speak to me. But I pushed him away; I looked down at the blood stained shirt and then sent a hand to my pulsing nose. _Not again_.

I withdrew it to find it dripping in my own blood and sighed from the annoyance of it all. But suddenly something was being thrust at my face and it was being held there. A firm set of hands were setting me down on the sofa and in a matter of seconds I was staring in the face on the now shirtless Paul. He crouched in front of me, and my frown was unable to show behind the material that remained firmly in place.

Paul continued to apologies, over and over sounding like a stuck CD. He was asking whether we needed to go up to A&amp;E again but I failed to reply.

My irritation towards Paul was slowly fading and now if anything I felt guilt. For tormenting him with this again. I knew he'd blame himself; he seemed to blame himself for anything and everything involving my discomfort.

I pondered the possibility of yet more facial bruising. The most severe I'd gotten was from back in the high-school days, my first official fight. It was with a girl I already had a strong disliking for and one that was apparently mutual.

I hadn't meant to hit her in the head with the rounder's ball. But I just sort of had bad aim I guess. She sprang on me, like some sort of crazed animal. I defended myself, and had her on the floor unconscious shortly after. But my cheek bones were purple for weeks.

My Dad had been fuming with me following that incident; it was ironic really considering he'd been the one to teach me how to punch for 'self-defense' purposes, 'in case I was to be attacked'. I had protested that she'd jumped me but apparently hitting her around the head with a rounder's ball made her actions justifiable. The accidental part didn't seem to come in the equation.

"I guess I fail at cleaning light fitting" I laughed and Paul smiled weakly. "It's not your fault" I added trying to ease the guilt ridden face with little effect.

"Don't lie Immie" Paul protested turning away from me.  
"I'm not!" I cried but he ignored me moving instead to check on the bleeding.

"I owe you a new shirt" I mumbled softly and he smiled, this seemed to be a genuine one.

"Yeah, they're in short supply" he laughed and I grinned.

"Do you think it will bruise?" I asked and quickly regretted it as he held his head in his hands.

"What do I keep doing to you?" he groaned.

"I'm sure it'll just be an improvement" I shrugged but he didn't seem to find it humorous.

"This isn't something you should be laughing about Imogene, one day you're end up really hurting yourself" Paul snapped but I smiled again.

"Well as long as you stick around you're be able to look after me" I said to him and he sighed, clearly admitting defeat.

I pulled the t-shirt back and was relieved to find the blood had stopped and managed to clot without the need for a visit up to the hospital. I moved to stand but Paul quickly forced me back down.

"Where do you think you're going!" he snapped looking at me with wide eyes.

I laughed and moved to stand again on slightly weary legs. Paul followed me like a shadow; he seemed to watch my every move.

I strode forwards into the kitchen running his shirt through heated water before submerging it fully with some stain-remover. This was a large inconvenience, not only did this mean Paul would have to stay until his shirt was clean; it also meant the entire time he'd be shirtless.

"Can I get you something?" I asked him slamming the metal bowl down onto the counter as I spun to see him standing mere inches away.

He gave me a crooked smile, but my face remained cold.

"So what have you got in?" he asked walking towards the large fridge but quickly closed it.

"No chocolate!" he laughed.

"Of course not I've had Embry over, what do you expect!" I said angrily at the accusation crossing my arms over my chest.

He came to stand beside me again and I tried to ignoring him weighing out the ingredients for a cake batter.

"What are you doing?" he questioned from behind me and I huffed in frustration.

"I'm baking!" I exclaimed pushing past him to get some eggs from the fridge.

He began to laugh. I mean he was really laughing, creased over in amusement.

"You think it's funny?" I asked in disbelief. I reached into the bag of flour and through it at his bare chest. "Still funny?" I asked as the white clashed against the bronzed abs.

My smug expression was soon wiped from my face when Paul reacted with lighting speed. He pulled me forwards closer to him and with a brash grin cracked an egg onto my head.

"Yeah" he admitted tilting his head to get a better look at the situation. "Still funny" Paul said seriously as the yolk trickled down the side of my face pooling at my shoulders.

"Bring it!" I hissed reaching for the coco-powder and he leapt across the counter at I hurtled brown powder at him.

He aimed another egg at me this time it hitting my shirt and I lunged at him with the bag of flour tipping most of its contense over his trousers. I ran squealing into the garden with Paul in hot pursuit, exchanging the eggs for the coco.

Paul chased me around the circular shape of the garden as we hurtled the ingredients at one another laughing as we went.

The grass instead of its natural green shade was now mixed with white and brown patches and the clothing we wore was now well beyond recognizable. I paused digging my hand into the packet but coming up empty I sunk slowly to the floor.

Exhaustion was coming over me I lay back the grass itching at my bare skin.

"Now that was just uncalled for" he teased and we both began to laugh.

"You need a shower" I said smiling and rolling over onto my stomach. I looked over at his body which was covered in ingredients and he smiled. I held back the urge to trace out the letters 'clean me' across his chest.

* * *

"I'd offer you some of Embry's clothes but, I don't know how they will come up for size" I admitted with a slight frown. "There's clean towels in the cupboard in the bathroom. I guess you could just walk around in one of them, or even better you could just shift and go home" I shrugged beginning to regret the food fight.

I allowed Paul to use the bathroom first instead looking over my own appearance. I brushed the coco powder from it and tried to use a makeup wipe to take of the worse of it from my body, sliding it over my arms and legs it being strangely effective.

Moving my arms out from the t-shirt, the doorbell rang and I flinched as my head popped out. I hurried from the bedroom padding across the hallway came to a sudden stop outside. I ran my hand through my hair trying to fan out the worse of the flour so I looked reasonably presentable.

I pulled back the wood to find Jennifer looking at me with her usual confused face, dolled up like she was off on a night out.

"Imogene why are you in your underwear! It's the middle of the …" she broke of looking past me, over my shoulders.

"Oh" she gasped as if something had become clear, her eyes widening and I turned to look with her.

Paul stood a few strides behind me, fresh from the shower, only a towel to hide his nudity and I got were she was going with it. She wasn't going with it, in-fact she was running with it.

"This isn't what you think" I stuttered but she was blushing deeply.

"I'm sorry to interrupt; I'm going to go now" she said nodding but her gaze was fixed on the face of her brother. "I'll call you later" she said turning away from us both.

"What' the problem?" Paul laughed his smile was clear.

"She thinks we were about to have sex!" I screeched unable to see the funny side to the situation.

"So?" he said in confusion.

"By now half the population of La Push will know, I mean this is Jennifer we are talking about" I screamed my voice growing louder.

"What does it matter anyway?" he demanded catching my wrists and stopping me. I was lost for words; my eyes were moving down from his firmly set jaw and down his body. I pulled myself together. Bad Imogene.

"Would you just put some clothes on?"I exclaimed trying to pull away from him but his grasp was to firm.

"My clothes are covered in flour and blood, why don't you put some clothes on?" he smirked his gaze sweeping over my body.

I burst into my bedroom with Paul close to my side but I ignored him grabbing my clothes and moving into the bathroom and slamming the door firmly behind me. However it was quickly thrown back open by Paul whose expression was unpleased to say the least.

"Don't be like this" he pleaded but I ignored him pulling out the hair products from the cupboard.

He walked past me and I watched him storm onto the porch steps and throw himself into the wicker chair giving him an icy glare. I'd now have to endure his sisters probing, 'did you actually sleep with him', 'are you an item now?' It filled me with dread, I closed the door and slipped into the shower allowing the water to wash away some of the angst.

Paul was lay out on my bed when I came back in, in search of the hair dryer. He watched me as I fumbled around with the brush parting the mop of mixed colour. I could feel his stare burning into my back but I didn't dare to turn around.

After accomplishing one challenge I began to look for his trousers to put them to be washed but they were out of sight.

"I put them in the machine with your top" he shrugged sitting up and I gave a curt nod leaving the room and heading for the kitchen.

I got to work quickly on his t-shirt scrubbing it until all the blood had at last disappeared before taking it with the trousers over to the tumble dryer. I rested my hands onto the worktop and sighed in exhaustion.

I looked down to see a set of tanned hands covering my own and Paul leant his head onto my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I know you like your privacy, I'll explain it all to Jennifer" he said and I tried in vain to escape his clutch.

"Well I think it's past that now" I grumbled. "Your clothes won't be too long, then go can go, now if you don't mind I need some air" I admitted moving my body so he moved from my path.

I walked from the house and into the forest. I didn't know where I was walking to, but I was angry, very angry. The sky was turning to a deepened shade as the storm clouds brewed before me but I kept on walking into the eye of it.

I'd always liked storms; maybe it was the chaos about them that seemed too familiar, the lack of control. Here things could become very violent, the weather could change in almost an instance with terrifying damages. The forest would become a mess of felled trees, footpaths destroyed and power lines taken down. Some people got cut off, unable to reach the shops by car. It made me jittery now; I was low on food and couldn't remember whether I had any matches for the candles.

* * *

It was two in the morning when I felt the bed shift, a damp, slightly smelling man crawled in beside me and I rolled into him. The power had gone out about half an hour ago and my perspective on not minding the storms was starting to fade.

The argument had dissolved, for now.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you very much to smaltbey for the follow and the favourite on the story!**

** .Awesome.17 thanks for the favourite :) Check out the profile if you get chance there are some great twilight fanfictions they've written on there!**

**Jenndukefan thank you for the follow :) **

**So here is a question for you guys. I had a very random next fanfiction idea pop into my head after what was a very bad day – horrible weather in England at the moment meaning I've had horrific flare up episodes. I'm looking What OC imprint pairings you would like to see, pick a wolf any wolf haha. So I just wanted to get a flavor for demand? **

**Thanks a lot to Imprint obsessed, aw thank you :) Great, it's something that's been really interesting to write about, being able to give the side of the Tribe and Pack members which is something we didn't get to explore as much in the books!**

**Thank you all for the view, I hope you enjoyed some more of Paul and Immie, warning for oncoming drama though. **


	31. Flying Saucers

**Flying Saucers**

**SMART MOVES**

**Dear Immie, **

**Well what can I say? Another smart move in your case there, not only do you verbally abuse but also try to physically attack another Pack member, this time at a tribe meeting. Jacob said you were defending me, which was pretty nice of you but, the Cullen's hold their own pretty well.**

**You need to focus on your family, not mine. **

**Get yourself together. Sort things out with Paul. Apologize to Sam. Enough said.**

**Love Bella. **

I read and re-read the email multiple times, trying to figure out what exactly I was reading. Bella was what, warning me, threatening me? I was unsure. Bella was trying to push, push me away again, but I wouldn't budge.

How much did she know, or had been told?

Things had blown over, relatively.

The subject wasn't brought up again. I hadn't seen Leah since, but the gist of it was her and Paul weren't exactly on speaking terms to say the least. Sam decided Tribal Meetings were no longer something I was required to attend and despite Emily's fussing I tried to keep my distance.

I had too much else to worry about.

* * *

"Get your god dam clutch out Imogene, it isn't going to stop you from crashing because you took that corner to fast" Paul hissed.

I ignored the comment; I'd taken to doing that after the fifth argument.

"Come on you need to pick up your pace, hell Billy Black drives quicker than you Grandma" he teased and I slammed on the brakes.

"Well you've just effectively failed your test for stopping in the middle of the road" he shrugged and I checked the mirror to survey the dark road behind us. _No, we were good._

"Anything positive to say?" I seethed a deep scowl clouding my face.

"No" he laughed.

"Prick" I complained.

"Just saying it how it is" he shrugged.

"I hate you" I ground out grasping the wheel.

"Whatever sweet-cheeks" he teased with a brash wink and I thumped him.

He wrestled against me easily pinning my hands back against the seat of his pick up and I groaned in frustration. Not with the situation, but the pain that came from even the slightest touch, the smallest of intimacy.

I lunged forwards diving across the small space and making him laugh as the seat belt caused some slight restraint. But this was more about defying my body, its pain. His mouth was at least prepared for what I did next. My lips met his own, effectively smothering him. I teased him with my tongue and he groaned into my mouth. The sound ricocheting between are chests.

His hands were everywhere. Fumbling carelessly until I heard the click of the seatbelt. Then I was hoisted with ease across and dumped roughly onto his lap straddling him in the small space.

"Kissing me your way of apologise huh Lahote?" I asked trying to sound serious but all it took was for him kiss my nose. I was in a fit of giggles. The mood had gone, the tension, the strain. It all passed as I sat unable to contain the childish screams. The gesture hadn't had the effect he was hoping for.

* * *

I slammed the car door with such a force I was surprised I didn't shatter the window. I through all my weight forwards ensuring the satisfying thump came. It took all myself control not to get the keys out and mark it.

It had come up. My, health. It had been brought up. With disastrous consequences. I didn't want to talk about it. Paul did. He didn't understand. I didn't understand why he didn't understand.

We argued. I mean we really argued. This wasn't like the other arguments. This one was deep and cutting.

The problem is he's seen it. He's seen it all and he hasn't said anything. Hasn't asked you about it for so, so long. You almost convinced yourself he didn't know it was there. Almost. But it is, and it isn't about to go away.

You've reached the stage when you maximum dosage of painkillers, long hot showers, muscle relaxants, massages, heat packs and physiotherapy once a week doesn't take the edge of. A disrupted sleep each night leaves you feeling drained and by early afternoon you are ready to crawl back into bed and never come out again.

But you hold it all in. You bottle it up, and you always have the feeling that people just don't quite believe you. The empathy is there for others, the understanding, but for you? No. The self-loathing increases.

You dislike yourself more and more. Behind the mask you display your 'I'm okay' persona is beginning to drop off.

Everything comes to ahead. You breakdown. You can't cope. You think about all sorts of ridiculous things, stupid things, you know you shouldn't. You know you need to get a grip but everything's spiralling, the world around you won't slow down, you just want to get off ... but you can't.

The tears soon follow, in waves that baffle you. They feel never-ending; you sleep for what feels like days, you're exhausted. You want it to stop. You want to be okay again. You want the pain to go away. You want to be believed, to be understood. No in fact, you just want to be normal.

In the midst of the raging argument the truth begins to come out. The truth about what people really think. Lies. He accuses you of lying. Of picking and choosing when you want to be unwell. Accuses you of being selfish, of not taking your medication, of doing it all for attention.

He turns it on himself. About how he feels, about the pain he's in. You want to scream. To tell him how much you hurt, how much you want this to go away, how much you want to be normal. But you sit there and cry. You listen, you take the blows, telling you, demanding you go back to see the doctors. That you shouldn't be working. Going places. Doing silly things. That what your life has become is one, big, fat, massive _you shouldn't. _

The feeling of wanting to cry doesn't end. You feel as if everything you once had is starting to slip away. You're drowning in the midst of a sea of calm. Everything you've read that would happen is happening. People are turning against you. People can't see what you're going through, and when you have a breakdown ... well it's your fault. _You _should have done something about this. It's you, you, you, you, you ... not him.

You try to put across how mentally exhausted you are, but he laughs, he tells you he's got more stuff to deal with that you. He tells you to grow up. To get a grip. To stop being stupid. You've got nothing to deal with compared to him. He doesn't understand your battle, how hard it is to cope. How you aren't, coping.

Accusation after accusation is thrown. He doesn't believe what you are feeling anymore. Can't understand why you don't want more medication. Why you don't just shut up and get on with it, but then complains that you don't tell him when you're in pain.

He makes a jab about you wanting to be normal. What is normal he asks? He makes comparisons; you can tell he doesn't understand. He doesn't get the hating, the self-hatred. My body did this to me, my own body. He doesn't get why you want to be like every other eighteen year old. You don't want to go through this, you don't want to worry about Fibromyalgia, and you want to have a normal life. But he doesn't get it.

He thinks you're being selfish. He tells you you've hurt him. He doesn't know what else he can do for you. That's because in the end, it's always going to be your fault.

The chair went flying across the room. It was shortly after the saucer set smashed up against the wall behind his head. I was angry. He was angry. No I think we were both beyond that. It was at the tipping point between sexual tension and wanting to rip each other's throats out. After the heated exchange that came in the house it was leaning to the later.

"Sometimes, sometimes hell I wish I never fucking met you" he bellowed as the chair clanged down at my feet and I looked at it eyes wide with his words.

"You know what Paul, the feelings quite fucking mutual you arrogant arsehole!" I screeched my voice teetering with the hysterics. My throat was dry.

"Good" he sneered.

"Get the hell out of my house" I stated coldly.

"Thought you'd never ask" he laughed bitterly kicking the broken shards of china around the room.

"Get out, get out, get out ... get out!" I yelled. Finally losing all control I crouched down screeching the words. Tugging at my hair, the tears bursting out I rocked gently screaming the words as if they were on loop.

"Crazy bitch" he mumbled and I heard another clatter of furniture being turned over as he went.

Then, then there was silence.

The biggest and most important thing this condition has taught me is that it's okay, not to be okay. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. It's okay that right now you're in a bad place. It's okay that you want to cry. Things have new meanings and a different perspective is seen on life.

* * *

Emily found me. She picked me up, sat me on the table. Picked the porcelain from my hands. Cleaned the blood from my cuts. Pulled my hair from my face. Carried me to the shower. She brushed my hair, helped me change clothes. Made me something to eat.

Re-assembled the kitchen with Sam. She held me while I cried. She told me she believed me. She told me I was going to be okay.

She sent me home. She booked the plane ticket, and she told me I needed to go home. To go to my home for a while. To be with my parents. No, to be with myself for a while.

The only thing I'd gained to travel back with was a slim envelope. It had been taped to the bottom of the chair apparently. Emily looked suspicious about it and I'd heard her arguing about it with Sam while I was packing.

I travelled in the darkness of night. Only two people aware of my departure. I felt like I was some sort of prisoner trying to leave the country. I was being smuggled out of La Push. Out of the situation.

Sam drove me in relative silence. He tried to be reassuring, and I tried not to cry again. But I did. I cried all the way to the airport. I cried through check in, through the waiting lounge, I cried in the boarding tunnel. I cried all the way.

I cried when I opened it. I cried for her. For him. For what should have been my family.

**_Dear Imogene,_**

**_It's you Mum, I've had this letter written for quite a while now. By this point it will be your eighteenth birthday and I will have finally allowed you to know the truth. So to start with Happy Birthday my beautiful child. _**

**_Eighteen years. Wow that feels like a long way of right now. You've only just been born. _**

**_You will I can imagine be eager to hear about you farther. I assured myself I wouldn't tell you. It has to remain a secret. But now, I guess I feel obliged, after the conversation I had with your birth farther today. _**

**_Joshua Uley. Right there's your answer. Doesn't make you feel much better huh? Didn't think it would. _**

**_Doesn't replace what's been missing from your life. What you've not grown up with right. That answer doesn't mean you've now got a farther who wants a relationship with you. I can't promise you any of that with this answer. _**

**_Closure, maybe, you might be able to find some. Or maybe. If God willing, you could maybe try and form some sort of relationship with your extended family. Who knows? I certainly don't. _**

**_But please Imogene, dear, don't expect the world to change as you will have done just by these two words. Yes Joshua Uley is your biological farther. We were madly in love; I still am as I write this. But he has his own family, he has his own priorities. You weren't one of them. I should have been more careful. I should have listened. But I got you from it, and that's the most beautiful thing in the world. _**

**_I hope Imogene that this doesn't bring you too much pain, and you always remember every day is a new beginning. So open your eyes and start trying to touch those rainbows._**

**_Love Mum._**

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you guys for the view I really appreciate it and would love to hear any thoughts you have about this chapter, or about the ficition in genereal!  
**

**Thank you to KMDenegri for the favourite and the follow on the story! **

**Chuckles the Dalek thanks for the follow!**

**Have a good week everyone :)**


	32. Turning Pages

**Turning Pages**

I cursed the taxi driver as I stumbled blindly up the long driveway. I'd only been walking for a few minutes but I was already battered by the incoming storm. I called out into the darkness, having only just found my way out of a very large ditch.

My mood was foul; I was regretting ever leaving England in the first place. Suddenly a bright light lit up the path and everything before me became clear.

"Your flight isn't meant to arrive until five in the morning" my Farther accused speaking loudly over the howl of the wind. He directed the touch beam towards me and I flinched back from the emitting light.

"Well you're supposed to be on a cruise-ship but look how that turned out" I grumbled as I tugged on the handle of the broken suitcase. The altercation with the ditch hadn't ended well. My suitcase was now missing a wheel.

I apologise deeply to the makers of Louis Vuitton bags, they were not meant for this purpose. They were meant to be pulled elegantly through an airport and into and Aston Martin that Daniel Craig was driving. Not traipsed through mud, rain and dirt.

"Figures" my Dad laughed as he reached me and pulled the ruined suitcase from my hand. "Nothing a bit of glue won't fix" he chimed and it made a lump form in my throat. He led me towards the house, the torch lighting up the path.

"So Imogene, do I get an explanation?" he teased me and appeared horrified when finally I broke down into tears.

I can't remember the last time I'd cried in front of him. But if felt good to finally allow my emotions to run free.

"For over a year I've been prancing around in this body, pretending I didn't have any issues, pretending this didn't exist. You know what; it's as if no one has even noticed!" I screamed over the thunder. "But I do have issues. I have really fucking big issues!" I added, and it felt good, it felt really good to say.

"I'm half the person I was, and my boyfriend can't even speak to me about it. He can't even understand it!" I screeched at him and another violent sobbing fit overcame me. In the middle of a driveway, in the wilderness, hundreds of miles away from what I'd been calling home.

I broke of as my Farther pulled me into a tight embrace, trying to juggle me, the torch and the suitcase.

"I climbed into a taxi with what has to be the rudest driver I've ever met. I had to walk for half an hour in the pouring rain. I can't feel my feet, I fell into a ditch, my suitcase wheel broke, and I feel like I have lost everything ..." I sobbed into his chest.

"You've still got me you stupid twit" my Farther jested as he ran his hand soothingly over my hair. "Purple, Imogene really" he scolded and I pushed him in the chest for that. I didn't stop crying after that, because I'd realised that I hadn't lost everything after all.

* * *

I perched on the oversized sofa barely visible now through the mound of ironing that had developed over that last week. I clasped the warm cup of tea closely to my chest paying little attention to the news headlines preferring instead to drift into a state of departure.

"Immie" I heard Lacey call from across the room as she leant back against the shabby kitchen cabinet. Why she couldn't sleep with a kitchen fitter I didn't know.

"Eh?" I called back still not turning, as I attempted to avoid eye contact with the strange man that stood in nothing but his grey boxer shorts in the middle of her kitchen.

He looked vaguely familiar, possibly from a shop, I couldn't be sure; at least it wasn't another member of the Oxford rowing team.

"This is Charlie, he stopped the night ... you don't mind do you?" She asked already knowing the answer to the question. Yes the numerous one night stands that trickled in was simply nothing more than a bad habit with her. I'd grown to accept it.

In the same way I accepted that she'd never change the toilet role, never buy a new milk carton and never find a permanent boyfriend.

The radio was flicked on and the presenter's voice echoed in my aids. "Good morning people of London, make sure you brace yourselves were in for a nasty day" he chimed out and Lacey sighed. The egg in the frying pan sizzled as it hit the fat.

Charlie was leaning into her, running his lips across her tanned neck as she cooked them breakfast. She was in a good mood; they were never normally allowed to stay for breakfast. He must have been good. Which meant I'd be seeing more of him around.

I took another sip from the mug the warm liquid sliding down my dry throat. The flat was cluttered the walls lined with bookcases which were filled to bursting point, scraps of papers everywhere held down by stone weights. In a pile to the left of the room lay Lacey's expanding collection of rowing gear that was constantly changing. To the right was my suitcase I had yet to unpack.

Sleeping on the sofa of your friend's one-bedroom top floor flat which consisted on three rooms wasn't exactly living the dream compared to what I was used to. This was only enforced when you opened the kitchen cupboard and found her lecture notes rather than cornflakes.

Lacey was studying to become a Doctor with another two years left at University and we'd met through my parents. Somehow we'd managed to keep talking ever since. We did each other favours. It wasn't exactly a friendship. More a, I bail her out when she can't afford to buy any food shopping and she offers me somewhere to sleep when I fall out with my parents.

My mother still understood little about the life I truly lived. Lacey's was simple, she went to university and studied, she was the Cox of the Oxford rowing team and the remaining time she had she would entice men back to her flat to spend the night with. My life was no better. Before La Push. I mopped about either my parent's house or Lacey's flat when not in education in a dressing gown and in the evening I'd complain to the takeaway man down the phone while I placed my order.

Fibromyalgia had destroyed everything. I'd pushed away everything and everyone, I'd battened down the hatches here and I wasn't about to let anyone back in.

The hammering of a fist on the wooden door caused everyone to look up and it tore us from our own separate thoughts. I sat staring at the empty tea mug.

Lacey sat crossed legged on the counter eating her fried egg and toast on a chipped white china plate. The door vibrated with each knock but she made no attempt to move towards it.

I pushed myself up padding across the wooden floor as the boards creaked in protest. A visitor was rare in her flat, aside from Lacey's flings no one else came over. Which suited me nicely.

I tugged at the dressing gown pulling it down slightly I ran my hand trying to smooth out the blonde hair that was beginning to run wild. I unlatched the door with an exasperated sigh and pulled it back.

Mary, my foster-mother stood leaning against the door frame her hazel eyes running across my attire with and unpleased face.

Her hair was cropped short and choppy with different shade of well styled grey running through it catching on the light in the hallway where she stood. She was eccentric, in a patterned jumper with every colour of wool imaginable running through it and a pair of loose fitting linen trousers ran down to her mid calf.

A handbag large enough to fit all three of her jack-russell's within was hanging from her arm and sunglasses pushed up revealing her wrinkled eyes. The spray tan was starting to fade but she still looked like the victim of an explosion in a Wotsists factory. I doubted it could be from the cruise, she'd always been a burner. She was naturally ginger.

I didn't hide my frown from her. I pulled a disgusted face at the sight of her standing in the doorway.

"Nice to see you to Imogene Morgan, now are you going to leave me standing on the doorstep all day?" she retorted and I stepped back to give her entrance.

"Good morning Mrs. Roseburg, how was the drive?" Chirped Lacey from the counter and my Mother's jaw may as well have feel to the floor at the sight of Charlie stood in the kitchen.

"Satisfactory as you can imagine given the state of the roads, I don't believe we've been acquainted" my Mother said crossing the room with her bulging eyes. She looked at the man the way she would size up what leg of lamb to purchase from the butchers.

"I'm Charlie, Lacey's ... friend" he added as he shook her hand nervously trying to calculate an appropriate reply.

"Humph" was my Mother's blunt response as she turned back towards Lacey she added. "Well beggars can't be choosers I suppose" she spoke with her voice coated in honey. The worst part was Lacey didn't even realise my Mother had just insulted her.

"What do you want?" I asked blandly and she sighed giving me a quick eye roll to emphasize how stupid she believed the question to be.

It wasn't a stupid question. We hadn't spoke since I turned up on her doorstep unannounced demanding answers about the Uley family.

"Can a mother not drive over to see her daughter?" She asked sourly picking up yesterday's newspaper and scanning through it as I laughed. "Just get dressed please Imogene, you're not too old for a slap you know" she added calmly not raising her gaze.

I suppose a day at the family home would be a pleasant change, sort of.

After I'd began on my medication, progressed with my diagnosis my body had changed. Following the shower I attempted to dry it with the towel taking in its unfamiliar shaping in the bathroom mirror.

I used to be curvy, with waist length curls, a large cup size, what one would call a womanly figure. But that had all gone. It doesn't happen to everyone, guess it depends on how you react to the medication. I dropped three dress sizes after two months my nausea around foods remain and my limbs are slim, and it was the only physical reminder about how much had changed. The only thing that stayed the same was the light dusting of freckles.

My body felt weaker, the muscles I'd managed to define over the years had slipped away. I felt like I was wasting away before my own eyes, the bones protruded and my stomach bloated in a way that it shouldn't do. That would be my irritable bowel syndrome.

My mother stood looking uncomfortable as she continued to give Charlie one of the looks she usually only reserved for Ed Miliband whenever he came on the television.

The tension hit me as soon as I entered and I knew if we didn't leave soon an argument would erupt as Lacey would finally realise every time my Mother spoke to her, she was in-fact insulting her.

It was a good job Lacey was a bit slow.

I was relieved to be able to escape the flat as we drove in silence towards the house, bracing myself for what was still to come.

* * *

The smell of fresh bread lingered in the kitchen as the cobs cooled on a mesh rack. My mother was already half way through making a batch of cup cakes for the church fate.

It made my heart ache; it made me think of Emily, of La Push, of Embry ... of _him_.

"You need a haircut, if you don't get it cut by next week..." My mother began but I cut her off.

"I'll have your father's garden sheers on it, you mark my words!" I mimicked in her high pitched voice. However she didn't seem to find it at all funny.

"You don't hear Martha's children speaking to her like that do you!" she cried angrily waving the wooden spoon around.

"That's because her children are saps" I snapped back with a grin.

"Oh it's funny now it is Imogene?" she shouted. "At least Martha's children can manage to stay in full-time education" she announced. "Do you know how embarrassing it is for me to explain this to everyone?" she asked turning a deeper shade of red beneath the spray tan. I'd always suspected a hint of bipolar in my Mother, at least some form of mental health issue although I had never been brave enough to raise the matter.

_Maybe now was the time?_

I pushed my chair back and ignoring her I crossed the kitchen helping myself to a drink.

"You had such a bright future in front of you, I mean if that slapper of a friend can manage to become a Doctor!" she screamed battering the mixture once more slamming the spoon against the wall in her frustration.

_Maybe not. _

It took only a few seconds for her to gain her composure and she picked up the wooden spoon and dropped it into the skin. She began to talk about who was baking what for the fate but I took no interest.

"Before you disappear, which I know you will, I want to ask you to do something for me. Whatever's gone on, whatever it is that has happened over there that is so bad. Whatever has upset you that much, just consider your options? I've booked you a plane ticket for this time next week for a return flight. Would you at least consider it?" she asked.

I slipped silently from the room leaving her talking to herself, and out into the street.

* * *

I climbed up the steps unlocking the door of the block of flats. I took no haste in returning to the empty flat. I smiled at Stephan the twenty-five year old artist who lived across as I reached the top of the stairs.

"Ah the ever beautiful Imogene" Stephen said smiling as he stepped towards me but tilted his head to one side staring down at me. "Come let us talk" he said waving over towards the steps and I obeyed sitting beside him on the plush royal blue carpet.

He was very handsome, half Italian with slick black hair and dark eyes. Lacey had tried last week for the umpteenth time to coax him into the flat but he'd curtly rejected her and they hadn't spoken since.

"You're clearly on your way out Stephan, don't let me keep you" I said as I slumped against the white wall.

"Isn't this what neighbours do?" he asked frowning slightly, and I smiled at his naivety.

"I'm afraid you're thinking about the fifties Stephan, not many neighbour say more than a fleeting hello" I explained and he raised one eyebrow making me laugh. Making me think of _him_.

"Why so glum chum?" he asked giving me a gentle nudge.

"It'd be a matter that'd have to be discussed over a large mug full to the brim with tea and a pack of custard creams" I said smiling and he pulled me up to my feet.

"I'm sure that can be arranged" he decided.

"You have somewhere to be" I protested but he shook his head.

"I heard you stamping up the stairs and came to see what all of the fuss was about" he admitted with a shrug and I smiled weakly.

We sat on the kitchen floor slumped with are backs against the cabinets facing one another as we drank tea. Stephan had managed to demolish the packet of custard creams in nearly ten minutes and the evidence was now covering the floor like a crime scene.

"Your Mother sounds ..." he paused in thought and I finished the sentence for him.

"Interfering?" I asked and he gave a small grin.

"I think she does really care about you, and her being the way she is, well that's just her slightly messed up way of trying to show you that she only wants the best for you" he finished, taking another biscuit from the packet.

"Suppose" I said with a shrug.

* * *

**IMOGENE MORGAN**

**Where the hell are you! Or actually what the hell are you doing!**

**Jacob won't tell me anything. I've been over to the house nearly every night this week. I've even tried to speak to Paul but his sister wouldn't let me in. Are you okay?**

**Alice saw you in England? Are you back with your parents? Immie I am so worried, this is really serious. Get your ass back onto email right now please. Seriously, I'm starting to panic. **

**Bella.**

* * *

**RE IMOGENE MORGAN**

**Hi ... I'm still alive, I think.**

**Immie.**

**RE:IMOGENE MORGAN**

**Where are you? Imogene speak to me for goodness sake I need some answers. Jacob said there was an argument. What did you say to Paul ... what did he say to you? Are you coming back? Everyone's really worried. What about school?**

**Bella.**

* * *

**RE:IMOGENE MORGAN**

**Dear Bella**

**I am in England. Things got a bit too personal in an argument. We discussed my health. It didn't go very well. I need to figure some stuff out first Bella. I, I have to get my life back together. I don't know when. **

**Love Imogene.**

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you all for the views for the previous chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one!**

**Thetroublewithexes big thank you for the favourite on the story :)**

**Thanks to Katou471 for the follow on Doing it the Blonde Way. **

**Imprint Obsessed, thank you for a lovely review :) I'm glad you liked the food-fight it was quite nice and light hearted to write! Of-course, when doesn't it between them to, yeah it's quite sad them being apart but I can't make any promises just yet. It hard to write the letter, to make sure I got it just right and yes I think going home makes Imogene realise just how much La Push means to her. **


	33. Landslides

**Landslides**

I decanted the suitcase with half-hearted effort onto the bed carelessly taking out everything concerning health first and stacking it in precarious piles on the mattress. I'd only been back a few hours and the urge to see Jennifer had been irresistible.

I guess I needed some ... laughter.

Within a few minutes I became fully distracted with my own half-hearted efforts and was out searching for the house keys and some sort of coat in seconds of admitting defeat. The lilac waterproof was quickly recovered and I set of down the driveway.

The forest was quiet. Unusually quiet, either that or my hearing aid battery had gone again. Guess they knew I was back.

I hoped he'd have taken the hint after are last row that I didn't want to be around him. That was the only real reason I was braving the Lahote residence. In the guise that he wouldn't be there.

My hands had become a funny shade of purple and I tried to compress my fingers to encourage some form of circulation but it was too late.

The deeper I moved into the forest the more I felt like I had eyes on me, quite literally. I whirled around like a round-about turning at an almost constant three sixty as I moved along. My heart seemed settled, as if it was beginning to be refilled, calmed, just from being back in the familiar scents of La Push once more.

I reached the residence after an hour of slow paced walking and climbed eagerly up the porch ringing the doorbell awaiting the answer.

I watched the door open at just a slither and then it was fully extended and a girlish screech was coming out making my ears hurt. Long limbs were squeezing me to hard and I wanted to pull away almost immediately.

I'd stopped taking the medication. I'd thrown it all in the bin. I'd gone cold turkey. And I felt shit.

I stopped. I stopped it all, the medication, the appointments, and the sessions. Everything health related, simply, stopped. It nearly killed me. It practically did kill me.

But it stopped. It ended. I was of it, all of it. And after it I felt, strangely okay. Not normal okay. Not no longer in pain okay. But just as okay as I had when I was pumped up to my eyeballs on prescriptions. So shit, but no worse.

"Well look what the cat dragged in" she hollered in the most kindest of ways and I bit back the sob but I think she could feel the dampness of tears against her shoulder.

"Oh no, no way, I have a no crying on the porch rule!" she squeaked but it only made me cry harder as I pulled the youngster tightly into me ignoring the pain it was causing me.

"We also have a no slipper rule" she laughed and I pulled away trying to pat dry my dampened face.

I glared down at the duck slippers. Memory problems had only seemed to heighten.

"It's just one of those days" I admitted. "Hell when isn't it one of those days" I shrugged.

"Want to go for a drive?" she asked and I managed a nod.

We spilled into the car it protesting under the weight we applied and before we'd made it too far it cut out leaving us stranded in the middle of a back-road to goodness know where.

I slumped back preparing to be rescued. They'd be bound to know we were here. I gave it a matter of minutes before one of them arrived. They always did.

"Let's go for a walk" Jennifer said with enthusiasm pulling at my limp arms.

"No" I complained but she tugged again, more firmly this time.

"We need to talk, lets walk" she assured and I reluctantly moved from the comfort of the car.

The pair of us tripped through the forest heading in an unknown direction, looking for some unknown form of hope I guess. That's the problem. Neither of us were quite sure. Quite sure what to say. What to do. How to broach the subject.

"Paul" she began but then cut of almost immediately curling a loose piece of hair that had fallen from her bun.

"I don't want to talk about Paul" I grated out and she looked quizzical.

"Sorry to break it to you, but we sort of have to" she shrugged and I frowned again.

"Why?" I demanded.

"He told me what he said to you" she explained delicately kicking up a dust of dirt with the words.

"Oh" I mumbled.

"I told him he was a prick" she shrugged.

"I also told him to go and do some research. I took him to the library ... we read up on it. We sort of understand, sort of. He, I think, he ... Paul understands now" she jerked out.

"You don't understand the complexity of this situation" I assured the younger girl.

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I realise there's stuff people aren't telling me. Don't you think I get that, I know, I've known for a long time there's things people won't tell me about" she let rip suddenly her eyes dancing wildly.

"Sorry. That wasn't aimed at you" she admitted suddenly calming and I tilted my head at the curious child before me.

The silence sat for a long time and we continued are slow pace through the intertwined woodland.

I tripped, I darted forwards as my foot became ensnared with the root of a tree. I fell jerking forwards and my body slammed up against the frame of the trunk. A small groan ripped around my chest and I winced from the impact. That was going to hurt later.

"Tit" Jennifer accused helping to pull me upright but she couldn't suppress the grin. I couldn't either.

"I think you're going to be okay you know, I really think you're going to get through this" Jennifer decided firmly, seeming optimistic. It made a pleasant change for someone to have faith in me.

"You know something Jennifer, I think I am going to be" I decided giving her a small smile. Jennifer had faith in me, and that meant an awful lot.

"I brought something back from London for you" I revealed as we climbed further over the littered ground. The leaves protesting beneath our feet.

"Now I feel bad, I don't have anything to give you" she joked in a teasing voice.

"You just being here, being my friend is the biggest gift you could ever give me" I said and she practically beamed.

She leant over and gently squeezed my hand. She was right; I was going to get through this.

* * *

Sam's face was harsh and the concern seemed to come in waves. They hadn't come. Not until late. Not until we'd started to push the car back. I shoved bare foot, drenched to the bone, trying to give the car a bump start. It hadn't work. Considering the lack of hills didn't help.

But it was when I was chasing like a woman possessed down a rather large hill which had appeared out of nowhere, as Jennifer flew down it, door hanging open attempting to start the engine that a car emerged in the dim light.

I was relieved. Hell I practically dived onto the bonnet and hugged it.

Not because of the occupants. But because of the heat. My feet had long since lost flow. I hadn't had it this bad for ... well ever. My feet were numb. So numb I could hardly walk anymore. In fact Sam carried me to the car.

Because that was me. One big train-wreck.

His face was cruel in the passenger side. Jennifer didn't even address him. Instead she fussed over her hair. We'd used my slippers to try and get the car from the mud it had become stuck in after are first failed attempt at bump starting. It had run off the road, and into the woods.

I had given him a coy smile. It was shy, teasing and filled with longing. It had been what three weeks, a month maybe longer? Since we'd last crossed paths. But now my heart yearned for Paul. Hell it practically ripped itself out of my chest when I got in sight of him. These feelings weren't normal, but that was something I'd learned to accept a long time ago. _Normality was gone. _

"You should consider buying a new car" Sam stated to Jennifer who shrugged picking over her nails.

"You should consider buying your own business" she mumbled and Sam laughed heartily.

"Just ignore her, she always runs on permanent-bitch" Paul announced and Jennifer kicked his chair.

The rain continued to hammer but for the first time since I'd left I felt content. Not with life, or with my relationships, but my heart felt ... calmed. I was appeasing the imprint I guess.

Sitting with him, it was good for my soul. Not for my head, but my soul certainly.

The heating in the car was blasting at an unnatural level and Jennifer was starting to sweat from it. I continued to shiver. Hell I was practically shaking. My feet were bad, they were really bad.

I wasn't strong enough to ask to go up to Accident and Emergency. I was too ashamed for that. Instead I sat trying to rub some feeling back into them with my equally chilled hands to little effect. That's the problem, when no part of your body seems to produce any heat.

The car drive was slow and Jennifer was taken with us back to the Uley's. Something neither of us had anticipated.

She ran from the car the moment it came to a stop. Seeing it as the quickest way of beating the storm. Protecting her hair. I however took no such care. I stepped lazily down, ignoring the hand he offered me flinching away from his touch.

_Get out, get out, get out ... get out._

The rain hammered and he continued to block my path.

"We should go in" Sam said gruffly from behind Paul but neither of us moved.

We stared at each other what felt like the most unbearable minute of my life.

"Immie I need to ..." he began but I shook my head firmly. I needed to say my piece. He needed to hear me out.

"I am not afraid or ashamed to say that I am my condition. I live with it every single day Paul. I am Fibromyalgia; it is as much of a part of me as anything else in my body is. Chronic pain has changed me. Chronic pain is me. It's a package, you either want it or you don't, you have to make that choice" I explained firmly trying to keep the control in my voice, but it wavered in pitch dangerously.

I was dangerous.

I was a lethal mess of conditions, pain, and lack of experience.

"I, I love you" he jerked out shaking the rain from his hair.

I gave a painful smile; it didn't reach my eyes, my lips hardly managing to curl.

"I looked into it" he stated not looking at me as he spoke.

"And" I pressed as the gravel dug into the bottom of my feet and I counted down to how long it would take before my legs finally gave out. I guess I should have been walking around with a 'speak simply' sign around my neck.

He seemed to get my point and was quick to respond to me this time. "I'm sorry. About what I said to you ... I didn't realise and then when Bella explained, I just felt so stupid and I didn't understand and I looked into it and I still don't understand but I'm just, sorry" he divulged taking a deep breath as he broke off.

"Bella had no right to tell you" I mumbled looking over at him.

We stood in the silence, the only noise coming from the rain and are breathing. His breath was heavy and I gnawed at my lip unsure how to continue.

"But she did" I sighed. "I don't want you sympathy Paul. So if we are going to go any further you have to stop looking at me like I'm on my death bed" I said firmly.

His face broke into an unsure smile.

I didn't have to strain to meet it this time.

"I love you too" I mumbled gently looking down at my blackening feet.

His face stretched into a satisfied smirk and it made my heart pulse.

"It's raining" I pressed tipping my head up to look at the sky.

"No shit" he laughed but I scowled.

"You're meant to kiss me now" I added.

But the confused expression he wore only caused me to expand.

"That's what happens, when it rains. You're supposed to have a kiss in the rain. They do it in all the movies" I added.

"Do they now?" He asked raising a sharp eyebrow. "Well we'll see about that" he laughed.

I squealed as he knocked out the back of my legs swinging me up in the air so my legs instinctively pulled themselves around his torso. His lips teased my ears, nibbling, sucking, and licking. Until I tugged at his face pulling it into reach of my own and planted a firm kiss straight onto his waiting lips.

He pushed my mouth open, groaning into it, pooling all the heat, desire and longing into one sensual kiss which was quickly becoming unsafe for public viewing.

I slivered my feet up under his t-shirt pressing them firmly onto his back and I felt him wince slightly but he didn't tell me to move them. No he held me tighter, clinging me to his warmth. The small veins began to slowly dilate and the pain was almost unbearable.

The tears streamed down my face and he held me tighter. I cried and groaned into each of the kisses, the only comfort from the agony that ripped through my small frame. He kissed me harder, pushing his body unbearably close to mine. Crushing my chest against his as are lips danced in the thundering rain.

It wasn't beautiful, it wasn't perfect, and it wasn't like the movies. It was real; it was a real, stunning, agonising ten minutes of pure chaos. But it was my chaos. It was my imprint. It was my Paul. It was me. **It was _us_.**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**So I revisit you on a much lighter note ... hopefully? Back in the world of La Push, feeling better already, haha. It's nice to be back. Hope you enjoyed the chapter let me know what you thought of it please!**

**A very special thank you to kinkymistress87 for the follow and the favourite on Doing it the Blonde Way and, especially for the follow and the favourite on myself I really do appreciate that!**

**ashleylizabeth thank you for the favourite and the follow on the fiction :) **

**Much thanks to Janelle25 for the favourite and the follow on Doing it the Blonde Way, I really appreciate it! **


	34. Take Two

**Take Two**

I stirred on the sofa of the Uley's wincing into Paul as the heat pulsated around my aching body. It tugged me back to the last time I'd slept on this sofa, to how much had changed. How much had happened in such a short time frame.

The smell of pancakes seemed to engulf the room and made my stomach churn itself up in protest. It had been the first time for a while. It was a strange feeling; usually the only thing my stomach was able to produce was nausea. But now it was rumbling.

"Someone's woken up" Paul laughed heavily from behind me.

"It's pretty hard to sleep the way you snore" I complained behind blurring eyelids.

"Well its pretty dam hard to get into a decent position the way you starfish yourself" he snapped back, rolling over so I fell from the small space.

"Ass" I protested standing on all-fours and shaking the hair out of my eyes.

"Why do you always talk about my body like it's a negative thing" he jested with a playful smirk.

"Maybe because it is, negative" I complained pulling myself up and back into his chest.

"You won't be saying that soon" he growled rolling me underneath him and I thought back. Half heartedly I shoved at his chest with aching limbs and he did little to defend himself giving me the advantage.

A clearing of a throat made Paul practically leap to the other side of the room. I adjusted my clothes as he moved to reveal Sam stood watching with a displeased impression.

Sam, my _brother_.

It just seemed so, so wrong. I was just unable to accept it, as a fact, as a statement.

I'd been suspicious of it, hell it had been spelt out to me the moment I read it on the doctors release form. But now, well now it had been confirmed. It had been down-right outlined on paper. Sam Uley was my relative. No he was more than that he was my half-brother. As much a relation as I was to Embry.

But it was complicated, painful. There were depths, varied depths. Shallow and deep. Embry. What I could tell him, what he was allowed to know was all so different. It wasn't easy nor a decision that I would be allowed to make on my own.

It wasn't my secret, at least not just my own secret. This wasn't mine to decide. It was ours.

"What are you to doing today" Sam asked bluntly and I looked at Paul questioningly.

"Why, want us out of your hair?" I asked coyly and he tried to hide his smirk.

"No" he shrugged. "Emily's made pancakes" he added with a boyish grin which reminded me of what he must have been like in his childhood.

"I was going to take Immie out" Paul shrugged leaning back against the wall suddenly finding his voice. "On the bikes" he expanded and Sam visibly tensed.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Sam asked cautiously his gaze flickering between us.

"Don't worry, this chick holds her own" Paul laughed and Sam's eyes sharpened.

"Just because I'll be whooping your ass Lahote" I shot back curling my feet underneath my body.

"I look forward to it" he smirked and I turned a nasty shade of red. Sam coughed violently but Paul continued to smirk.

"You best have some breakfast then, with all that planned ass whooping" Emily chimed from the doorway holding the bowl of batter clearly trying not to laugh.

I covered my face with embarrassment turning an even darker tone.

"Come on" she beckoned further and I reluctantly unfolded myself.

The table was busier than I'd expected. Quil and Claire sat next to each other clearly on their second batch of pancakes drizzled in golden syrup, Jared sat across from them showing a half interested Claire a card trick. Seth watched him with clear interest as if trying to dissect the trick.

"Moring Claire" I addressed the youngest with a wide smile and she span sending her hair flying around her.

"Purple" she cried with a toothy smile and Quil burst out laughing.

I frowned gently. "Gosh, if you're going to teach it the poor kid, at least teach it her right" I addressed the rest of the table and they tried to stifle their laughter.

"How are you this morning?" I asked her taking the vacant seat.

"Hungry" she scoffed a mouth full of food.

"Really?" I laughed gently.

"Yeah" she gaped her mouth hanging open showing me half the contense of what she'd been chewing.

"Claire close your mouth!" Quil snapped running his hands over what looked like a suddenly aged face.

_This Imprint stuff really was messed up._

"What have they got planned for you today then Claire?" I asked the younger girl who chewed over the question slowly.

"Hmm, I think, maybe ... the beach?" she more asked looking at Quil expectantly. "I like the beach" she added and he groaned.

"We always go to the beach" he protested and the girl pouted.

"Fine, fine!" he surrender holding up his hands to emphasise the defeat.

"The beach isn't that bad" Emily shrugged sliding some pancakes onto the empty plates and the card game was quickly forgotten.

"Take her crabbing down at Third Beach, there's bound to be some rock-pools if you carry on past the waterfall" I explained to Quil with a shrug.

"Can Purple come with us!" Claire cried in sudden excitement tugging on Quil's bare arm.

He gave me a questioning look.

"Sorry Claire-bear, but Paul's keeping Immie all to himself today" Quil admitted giving Paul a stare.

"Oh" she whined.

"I'll do something with you next time your down" I countered.

"Pinky-promise?" she asked seriously.

"Pinky-promise" I assured outstretching my larger finger around her own.

She twisted it firmly and I winced under her strength.

"Ouch!" I cried with a slightly over emphasised tone. "You nearly pulled my finger off" I complained sucking it. "I'm not Quil you know, I do feel things" I laughed and she shrugged turning back to her pancakes.

"It's her new thing" he shrugged with a slight eye roll.

"Well it's alright for you! She could practically hang from your little finger and you wouldn't feel it" I laughed and he gave me a knowing smile.

"Oh, don't forget the sun cream this time!" Emily added from the kitchen were Sam was talking to her, his back to the table.

"Who for him or Claire?" Paul teased and Quil made an attempt to kick out his chair.

"Ladies, ladies, please" I teased and they both calmed.

Emily was correct of course. The weather had been fluctuating into the later degrees. It wasn't a comfortable heat either; it was the muggy, sticky sort. The heat that made any activity feel unpleasant and drew in tropical storms.

"Leah told me, to tell you, she wants to see you" Seth addressed from across the table. Everyone fell silent bar Claire who continued to talk loudly about the television channel she'd been watching this morning.

"Well you can tell Leah that I'd very much like to see her to" I chirped cutting up a piece of pancake and dipping it into the small pool of syrup.

"Such a freak" Paul grounded out tilting his chair back with a huff of frustration.

"Yeah, but I'm your freak" I laughed back and it silenced him once more.

"Why's Purple a freak? Is it because she has strange coloured hair?" Claire asked the silent audience who looked lightly bemused, and Quil tried to shush the child.

"Guess so kiddo" I shrugged standing and tugging at Paul's arm for him to follow.

* * *

I surveyed the garage with caution. Everything in it looked dangerous; the same could be said for the wheeled device Paul was bringing out towards me. Anticipation brewed in my stomach. This was ... exciting.

This was thrilling. Invigorating. Reckless and my God it was stirring up butterflys in my stomach.

"Ready for this Imogene?" he asked lightly as he pushed the dirt-bike past me and onto the grass yard.

"I've been ready since the day I was born" I teased and he laughed at my confidence.

"Sure about that?" he asked suspiciously.

"No" I shrugged walking closer to survey the vehicle.

"What's the percentage that I might die?" I asked looking into his deep orbs.

"A little bit lower than when you jumped off that cliff" he snapped.

"Cool" I said back flippantly.

"Why am I doing this with you again? I forgot you were sort of suicidal" he retorted jokingly but at my hardened expression raised his eyes.

"Tell me" he said firmly.

I kicked at the dirt trying to find the words, hunting for them. "That was a long time ago. Back when I was very first diagnosed. Without any medication, or treatment I, well, one of the symptoms is excessively low mood and I went through a patch of depression." I began to explain not feeling able to meet his gaze.

"I, well, you never really get out of it, the depression. But you sort of find yourself again, or more you find bits of you. I never got myself back. I'm not the same person. I'm very ... different. I spiral out of control, I'm reckless and unpredictable" I riled of trying to get it all out with words.

"That's okay" he shrugged. "I kinda like it about you ... you're my little fire-cracker. You aren't unpredictable more, full of surprise, and as for reckless I'd say you just live on the line a little" Paul added with a reassuring wink and bumped my shoulder.

"Anyhow I think you'll need this" he explained dumping a heavy helmet onto the top of my head with a firm push.

* * *

Even in the dark light of the night I was able to see the familiar house we were pulling up onto at the end of the driveway. The house was a good size, and I loved the tranquillity of the land surrounding it. It was ... peaceful.

"Welcome home" he said switching of the ignition and climbing from the cab. I looked with longing at the building. It I suppose had, become home. Or a second home.

I'm surprised he didn't smash the window. Paul's fist collided with force as he wrapped against the glass of the window pulling me from my dawdling thoughts. _Brute._

"Sorry, I was day dreaming again" I admitted as I slipped from the far too high seat.

We drifted in silence up the driveway and the house remained swamped in darkness. It seemed we were alone.

"Where is everyone?" I asked curiously as he fumbled around for the key in the small pool of light the porch gave.

"If you mean Jennifer, she's out with a girl from her year 'studying' apparently. But give her a ring and she'll be sure to invite you down to first beach for the party" Paul shrugged trying to blow it over but I sensed it was a sore subject.

He moved with ease flicking on the light switches suddenly seeming to bring the house to life once more.

I followed him up stairs and into his room where he kicked of his shoes and removed his shirt leaving them in a pile of the floor. The bedroom wasn't spotless but it seemed tamed of most mess which I put down to expecting me over.

"You can take your coat of you know" he admitted with a smirk and I frowned back.

I'd wondered over in my pyjamas after a long shower. So was adorned in my winter parka to try and protect me from the biting cold that had rolled over the land earlier in the afternoon.

"Maybe I don't want to" I snapped and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Want some help?" he asked stepping into my personal space and running his hands over my body's outline down my chest and over my hips.

"No" I laughed but he remained serious moving his hands behind my back and grasping firmly at my bum with made me giggle. Paul held his grip, only increasing it as he hoisted me up rounding his hands around the shape of my cheeks and using it to hold me in place.

"Tease" I whined.

"Why want to make good of it" he asked. "Because I sort of wanted some dinner. I brought the ingredients yesterday" he admitted dropping me with a thud onto his bed.

"What you cooking?" I enquired.

"My renowned chicken curry" he explained.

I sat up with his eyes never leaving my body and unzipped the coat hastily. I was starting to heat up, and I guessed it was from Paul's freaky temperature gage.

I'd made an effort with my nightwear. Considering it was our second attempt at a 'date'. Now I know you aren't meant to have dates in your pyjamas but are relationship pretty much was an exception. The way I felt tonight, he was lucky it wasn't a takeout in bed.

It was a simple silk set of red pyjama shorts and a red strap shirt. Nothing fancy, but it was better than the flannel snow-flake ones I so often dragged myself around in. You know you have issues when you have your good set of pyjamas that you save for best, for visitors. As you pretty much spend half of your life in bed sleeping or trying to recover.

Carefully I gazed past Paul and out into the cool night, looking up with longing at the full moon. It was a piece of pure beauty from this distance. The untouchable.

Paul kept looking at me though, tilting his head as if trying to decide something.

"You have a tattoo, teaches me not to make assumption" he laughed staring at the delicate daisy on my hip bone and I flinched realising it was on show.

"I always liked daisy's" I admitted with a small smile. "It was done years ago, mainly to spite my mother, it's pretty pointless really but it looks quite nice I guess" I shrugged.

He nodded crouched in-front of me slowly outstretching his hand his fingers skirted over the delicacy that was etched onto my skin. Paul's warm fingers fumbled over the tattoo and I inhaled sharply, my body tensing up.

"Shouldn't you be out on patrol, it is that late at night isn't it? Why do you always patrol so late?" I added in confusion my words jumbling, running both hands through his hair digging my fingers in gently as I raked over his scalp.

"I swapped shifts with Quil this week, because Claire was coming down and with you being here. It's just the preferred hunting time I guess for the Cold Ones. We patrol at all times. But I guess at night you just have to be slightly more ... aware" he suggested moving towards me so I lay down and he crawled on top of me are legs tangling.

"You should go back out and join them" I said feeling guilty for stealing him away from what I knew he enjoyed. "I know you like going out on patrol" I accused with raised eyebrows.

His dark eyes furrowed. "Yeah, but I like being with you better."

"And you aren't getting away without sampling my famous chicken curry" he added with such humour is made it difficult for me not to smile with him.

"Oh well if you've got curry, I'm so there" I exclaimed.

"And there was me thinking it was my body keeping you here" he teased rolling of me and I sat up.

"You underestimate the power of food!" I countered.

He stood pulling me lazily with him and we moved without further conversation down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Paul plated up almost immediately and we took are plates out onto the porch. His warmth, keeping my own body temperature regulated. Although my toes still turned a funny shade of grey.

We ate with the plates resting against are laps, sat looking out into the dark of the night content, happy, calm. At ease.

"So what's it like when you go on patrol?" I asked with curiosity.

"It's good, you know, you feel empowered, like you're doing something positive. You can escape things for a while. But it's when you find something, that's when it's all worth it. It's so intense, the build up as you take chase it's the best bit, the tension, the atmosphere. The adrenaline. Then when you get it, when you destroy it you just feel pumped" he released.

"The whole thing would be just overwhelming to see, it's loud, dangerous and co-ordinated to perfection" he explained with a laugh.

"I'm not scared of you Paul" I admitted sternly.

"You should be" he admitted seriously.

"I'm not" I pressed. "You don't scare me one bit, not anymore, not in this form, and not as a wolf. You don't scare me in the slightest" I exclaimed confidently.

"My track-record not scare you?" he asked still serious.

"Nope" I popped the p.

"It should" he repeated leaning back slightly.

"I don't scare easy" I shrugged pushing the left over rice around with my fork.

"What should I be scared about with you?" he asked hunching forwards suddenly.

"You mean beside my health and ability to go pop when I get overwhelmed?" I asked with a light laugh and caught a hint of a smile.

"I have a bad streak" I whispered.

"Have you?" he asked back leaning into my ear and tickling with the light stubble forming on his jaw.

"I have" I grinned, all though it really wasn't a laughing matter.

I didn't know how to explain to him, it wasn't as if it had been a horrific crime. "I shouldn't drink. I did, and things got out of control on one wild night clubbing with a bunch of girls my friend from University knew. Everything went a bit crazy" I began.

"We were dancing on the table, drinking far too much, chatting up anything with a pulse, then things went too far and we were asked to leave the club. A bouncer came up to me and started to manhandle me roughly, because I'm a bit fragile, especially when I've had a drink it meant he practically carried me out the club.

I was so angered and intoxicated from a night of shots; I swung for the bouncer with my clutch bag. I just kept bashing him on the head with it and by that point he just through me over his shoulder and carried me out. I was arrested shortly after; apparently the clasp had left an impression" I recalled with guilt.

"I'd gone to the night club the next-day with a card and flowers to apologise" I laughed and Paul smirked.

"And there was me thinking you were a proper little badass" he chuckled.

Paul cleared away the plates and we remained still sat out on the porch the minutes slipping through are fingers.

"Bella's got a bucket list" I blurted out suddenly.

"Huh?" he asked scrunching his face in confusion.

"I suggested she make a bucket list, to try and celebrate everything there was about being human" I confided. "But, well I don't think she's all that fussed" I admitted with a light shrug.

I visibly flinched as a crackle of thunder sounded above my head and Paul leant into me.

"Bella's her own person" Paul stated smoothly.

"But, but, I want, I want her to like being human" I decided.

"Being human was a bit suck-ish" he teased and I jabbed at him.

The rain began to trickle onto the porch steps and I moved my feet across into his lap to shelter them from the rain.

"What sort of stuffs on the list?" he asked.

"All sorts of stuff, crazy, stupid, pointless stuff" I admitted.

"The best sort" he grinned.

"Yeah" I decided lying back so I was looking up at the wooden panelling above my face.

"Why don't you make it your bucket list?" he questioned.

"Because, well, it's, Bella wouldn't want that" I stated sternly.

"Okay, well make your own then" he decided firmly.

"I wouldn't know where to start" I shrugged.

"I do" he tugged pulling me upright with a tainted smirk.

"My lady can I have this dance" he mocked helping me to my feet and pretending to bow.

"Huh?" I asked scrunching up my nose in confusion.

"Let's dance" he pressed taking both my hands and pulling me down the porch steps.

"But Paul!" I cried as my bare feet sunk into the wet grass. "It's raining" I whined.

"So" he protested.

"You're crazy" I decided as my feet began to squelch in the earth.

"Your point" he asked wiggling his eyebrows which had me giggling like a child.

"Oh my God you're worse than Embry!" I whined.

* * *

**Thanks for the read guys! I have been really brave in the next chapter (eekk!) I have had my first attempt at writing Lemons and it will feature in the next chapter so be prepared. There will be warnings up with that chapter post. **

**Thank you to adrirose for the follow and the favourite on the fiction it is very much appreciated :)**

**WOW! I wanted to say a super big thank you to PernFan for the review it was really lovely :) You said some really lovely things, and it is so nice to hear that about the story! Yes I have always felt terrible for Jennifer, it must be terrible for her especially with how closely related she is, but she always seems to be on the outside looking in to the situations which can be super hard. But, and it's a big but, in coming chapters you will be seeing just how much Jennifer has worked out by herself, and it's done in a very Jennifery way :) Thanks again!**

**uthagirl thank you for the follow on the story! **

**Imprint obsessed thank you so much for a lovely review! It was so nice to hear such positive feedback over the chapter! I'm super glad you loved it so much :) Thank you it was great to be able to write the return to the relationship and La Push, yes perfection is hardly achievable especially not with this couple! I really, really look forward to reading your reviews, thank you. **

**Would love to hear if anyone has any request at the moment, for scenes or scenarios they'd really like to see play out as I am doing a load of chapter outlines at the moment. **


	35. Hit a Home Run

**Authors Note: Just a pre-warning that this chapter does contain M rated content, which may not be suitable for all readers. So it's about to get pretty lemony from here on out guys, you have been warned! **

* * *

**Hit a Home Run**

I was torn from my sanctuary of peace, or more of swaying. Something collided with my head, and this time it wasn't rain. At first it was just once, and then a few seconds later came another, then another. Before I could process what was happening tiny pellets of hail rained down on us.

Paul began to laugh pulling away and looking up at the sky. I however lacked the enthusiasm he shared. I broke into a run, screeching all the way back to the porch as the little bullets rained down on me.

My voice seemed to be getting carried away with the wind. Paul looked amused and walked slowly towards me showing no real haste.

"Come on I'm cold!" I complained.

He began to speak but the words seemed to be un-hearable. After I crossed my arms in frustration he moved to a slight jog. Until finally, after what felt like a life time for someone as impatient as me he climbed the steps.

Paul pressed his hot body into my own much colder one and I shivered at the contact.

I became a mass of giggles as he shook his head sending the pieces of hail flying around the small space of the porch.

"Watch it!" I laughed.

His face turned serious, his eyes were delving into my own and my stomach was doing back flips. This time it was for all the right reasons.

We were alone. I mean we were really alone. In a house. With a bedroom. Alone. Content. Happy. _Alone. _

He raked his fingers through my damp hair and I gave him a nervous smile which he matched with much more enthusiasm. I leant into the touch of his warm fingers unable to believe he was nearly dry after such a long time spent out dancing.

"It's cold out here" I stated.

"Want to go in?" he asked softly and I managed a weak nod, trying to prevent my knees from physically clanking together.

I followed Paul in silence through the house. Neither of us feeling the need to talk, the mutual understanding of what may follow seemed to be spread clear. I began to ring out my hair as I climbed the stairs behind him. Twisting it firmly so the water dripped onto the carpet.

As we reached the landing and I saw the bedroom door approaching us, it suddenly sprang on me. It was all happening so quickly. My body hurt, it ached, it throbbed, I was in pain. I was always in pain. How was this supposed to work?

Clumsily I pulled the silk camisole over my head allowing the soaked material to hit the ground with silence. I moved for the pajama shorts next tugging them down and stepping out of them, allowing Paul to walk on in-front of me.

I was bare, apart from a pair of knickers. I felt exposed and cold, Goosebumps riddled every corner of my body and I began to consider all sort of irrational thoughts.

Paul turned suddenly and I stood froze unable to move to try and hide myself. I stood, trapped, held by his widening gaze. His jaw hung slightly loose and I felt a sudden wave of confidence overcome me.

"That's my job" he mumbled a smirk tinting his face.

I was more sure about what I was about to do than anything I'd ever done in my life before.

With ease I moved my smaller frame in-front of him and hooked my finger through the belt loops of his shorts. A soft tug was all it took to lead him into the room with me. His foot kicked the door firmly closed behind us.

"You sure about this Morgan" Paul warned me turning me so I was suddenly trapped with my back against the door.

"Never been so sure in my life Lahote" I breathed out and his smirk returned.

"Good, because I don't know what I'd of done if you'd of said no" he laughed gently and I allowed my cheeks to turn a shade of pink.

"This isn't going to be easy" I mumbled. "I ache, everywhere, my body is in constant pain Paul" I explained feeling the embarrassment overcome me.

"That's okay you know" he explained calmly tucking my hair behind my ears, his fingers tickling my jaw.

"Is it though?" I asked stubbornly. Not just questioning Paul, but questioning my entire life.

"I guess it's got to be. We haven't got any other choice" he admitted slowly placing a delicate kiss onto my lips.

"That's just so …" I broke off with a light sob.

"Unfair?" he questioned his lips beginning to trace the drop in my neck.

"Sad" I countered.

"That's life" he shrugged his fingers tracing my bare back, edging towards the front of my chest dancing dangerously close.

"_That's life_" I mumbled rolling the words around in my mouth.

"You shouldn't be afraid of the pain" he said softly into my ear.

"I'm not afraid of it. But I think you are" I admitted.

"I am" he said guiltily. "I'm afraid you're in pain every time I touch you, move you, speak to you. I know whatever I do I'm only increasing your pain. Yet you never speak to me about it. Ever".

"I tend to keep it to myself, because I'm scared people will never understand" I explained.

"I want to understand, but you have to help me learn" Paul said.

"Okay" I mumbled twisting my fingers into his scalp and pulling his face roughly to mine. "How about, just for tonight, we forget any of it exists, Fibromyalgia, Wolves, Cold Ones, the world"? I asked.

"You are my world" he gushed back with a thick smirk and began to steer me in the direction of the bed.

I think life changes a lot when you get diagnosed with a medical condition. With Fibromyalgia and many other chronic-pain conditions life changes slightly differently. It's different to that of short term medical illnesses. That's because this is permanent. You will live, but you will have it with you for the rest of your life. You're whole perspective on life changes. You change. The people around you change. And most of all your body changes. You aren't you anymore. You're you and fibromyalgia. You come together; you and the condition are one.

* * *

WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT DETAILED BELOW.

* * *

_"__You are my world" he gushed back with a thick smirk and began to steer me in the direction of the bed. _

I laughed but it wasn't the usual form of laughter. This was deep and was more of a nervous impulse than anything to do with the humour of the situation. No. This was far from funny.

My mind pulled seemingly trying to fit together everything I'd ever covered on the topic of _sex _in the past few years. I was desperately re-counting discussions with Jennifer when I felt my legs hit the bed frame.

I groaned from the discomfort the force caused, but Paul swallowed the sound. Something I was relieved of. His lips left a torturous trail across my face to the point of my pulse. He tensed up slightly as he sucked on it and I could feel him drawing in my scent. I squeezed my legs together.

I didn't want to know what he could smell.

_Heat_. It consumed my body. Maybe it was Paul's own un-natural heat entwining itself around my limbs, but right now I felt to warm in my own skin. It was a heat I wanted to shake, it didn't feel comfortable. It didn't feel like me.

A light-headed state overcame me to the point where sinking back into the bed became a pleasant alternative from standing.

"Hey" Paul cooed darkly. "Are you okay?" he added his voice husky and strained.

"Yes" I assured pushing my chest up to connect to his, but there still seemed to be a void between us.

"Liar" he hissed through his teeth running his tongue down my neck.

"Shut up" I protested locking my legs around his hips and thrusting into him. He groaned from the discomfort mixed with the pleasure, and I allowed a smug smile to play about my face.

"You want to stop" he asked for the second time that night and I dropped my head back in frustration. "Paul, I have some very sinful things going on in my mind right now, all of which involve your body ... so I'd greatly appreciate if we could get on with it" I stressed trying to stifle the yawn.

Only my body could demand sleep at a time like this.

He laughed. I could feel the rumble in his chest. But unlike mine, he did seem to genuinely find the comment humours.

"Hey!" I whined, jabbing him in the stomach. "You're not meant to laugh at me" I complained allowing the heat to fall more fully on my face. The redness flaming like my growing desires.

The laughter stilled but the smirk appeared.

"God I'm going to wipe that smirk of your face Lahote!" I assured pushing him off, he dropped beside me.

I rolled clumsily to sit on him a determined look pulling at my face.

"Is that a promise Morgan" he teased stroking my hips.

"Don't tempt me Paul" I threatened. I could feel him straining against me, and I tried to focus.

I moved forwards to touch his lips and the friction are clothes made caused me to stop midway my eyes widening. Paul's smirk only thickened.

The blush crept in again and I rolled my hips back around, forcing my teeth down to stop the desperate sounds escaping my mouth. His hands trailed down quickly, catching me of guard and making my back arch. The coarse ridges of his fingers ran across my breasts taking them easily into a firm hold.

Paul's fingertips ghosted lightly across my buds at first and a sigh escaped me, I could hear him draw a sharp breath. I slowly peeped out from under my lashes.

He looked hesitant, for the first time in a long time. Paul was trying to learn my body, the way he looked at me, the concentration. It was like he was trying to imprint this image into his very being.

"Paul stop it" I scolded shifting uncomfortably trying to shake the ache from my spine.

His eyes snapped to me and it was as if he'd awoken once more. "Stop what?" he teased.

"You know what" I mumbled crossing my hands over my torso, digging my nails into my hips at the display of weakness I was showing. This was Paul; I had nothing to be ashamed of. But my shoulders felt heavy and sleep was being held of only briefly by my body.

"Just admiring the view" he shrugged with a lopsided grin. "And what a mighty fine view it is" he added in a deep whisper at my ear pulling slowly at the aid and I worked the other one pulling it out.

The distraction made my hands fall limp and he pounced, his lips coming hot and heavy across the valley of my chest and his hands continued their ministrations. His fingers worked rhythmically flicking and pinching, rolling my sore nipples around between his fingertips making me squirm.

I tried to gather my thoughts, I'd become lost in the feeling of a new emotion. Pleasure, it almost overrode the pain that riddled into my bones.

I pulled my chest back from Paul and heard the pop of my breast leaving his mouth and the area tingled from the lack of touch.

His lobes were dark and they drifted lower, lower, dangerously lower.

Paul ducked his head forward so his nose nudged against mine and I sighed with contentment. He kissed his way down to my ear, licking the lobe and then tugging at it with his teeth. "You smell good Immie, you smell really good" he rasped and I knew what he was on about. I rubbed my thighs together uncomfortably.

I pushed my hands up allowing them to move across the ridges of his chest. The temperature of him had seemed to rocket and I could feel his breaths increase as I roamed. But roam I did.

I was bold. I was brave. I was everything Paul made me feel.

The jeans which sat so temptingly low on his waist took me a few seconds to work out. It didn't help Paul had pressed back down on me. Pushing his head into my chest, making me lose my focus as he lavished me.

"Lose you're nerve" Paul teased as I skimmed my fragile fingers above his groin. He was of course mocking me. Paul made me want to be brave.

I plunged my hand down beneath the fabric and only had to penetrate on layer of clothing to my relief. I thought for any form of room beneath the material, my hand nearly being pinned against the denim. Paul's arousal was straining to be free, and I was doing nothing to help the situation.

He stilled and I could feel the tension coursing through him. The anticipation, it made my legs pool. I felt as if all the blood in my body had suddenly drained down to one, very specific area.

Despite the warmth the activity had caused through my body, my hands remained painfully cold. My fingers brushed against his desire and he whimpered over me.

I fell painfully still. It dawned on me I didn't know what I was doing. I was an inexperienced eighteen year old, trying to pleasure a man who'd probably laid more women than my age amounted to. _What had I got myself into?_

I pushed down the lump in my throat. I could do this. Right?

My hand looped around his hardened penis and it filled my hand. He jerked against me and I could hear him groaning into my breasts.

"God woman you're going to be the death of me" Paul growled.

I took it that I was doing something right. I moved my hand back and forth, every movement became easier, and my hand was becoming lubricated. I pushed the boundaries sliding my hand down the entire length. My finger fondled at his sack before coming back up to rub the head, catching the pre-cum in on my fingertips.

I withdrew the hand trying not to show the shake that had overcome it and attempted to work the button on his pants. But he was so strained against it my numb fingers couldn't manage and Paul stepped in. It made me flush, I felt like the colour had slowly drained from the top of my head moving all the way down until it left at my toes.

He kissed the side of my mouth as he moved from the bed to pull them of and I moved onto my knees shifting around, unable to keep still. The discomfort was only building in me. My eyes bulged as it sprang free. My mind hadn't done it justice.

It stood erect, and I allowed a moment of pride. I'd managed to do that. I moved towards him, feeling an almost wild instinct to touch him, to have him.

"Stop that Imogene" Paul almost boomed at me. "I need to control myself" he ground out trying to push me off him.

"I don't want you to control yourself Paul" I admitted as he dragged my hands from him. "You're an animal, accept it" I blushed.

"You might not like that side" he laughed.

"Try me" I shrugged, but regretted it for the ache it stirred in my shoulders.

He stared the challenge in my eyes head on but seemed to accept it with an equal amount of will. He leant down on me and I groaned in discomfort as my neck snapped back into the mattress but I had little time to dwell on it.

Paul's pace startled me as he hooked his fingers around my underwear. His eyes were fierce as he pulled them off with one tug. I squeezed my legs together trying to hide how obvious the desire that consumed my body was.

It embarrassed me, how quickly my body was able to give me away. The Goosebumps raised on my arm as Paul's face inched closer to mine.

I moved my head forwards forcing are lips to brush together and I heard Paul snigger at my eagerness. He caught my lip in his teeth giving it a firm suck before coming down onto me with an almost brutal rhythm. Paul's lips were hard, unshaken and demanding that every part of my body wakes up.

I gasped as I felt him pushing against my stomach, twitching with need.

He forced his tongue inside my mouth and I allowed him to dominate the space for a few seconds. Allowing my mind to twist and twirl in an aroused state of being.

I flipped back into life as if someone had hit the start button. I could feel something pushing against me, trying to gain access. My breaths hitched. I brushed my eyes down to his fingers skirting teasingly across my intimate area.

His eyes pooled into what looked like some sort of eternal darkness and I wondered how close to the edge of shifting he was. How borderline these emotions were with Shapeshifter's.

A thick finger parted my lips in a way I'd only ever done myself and I bit down on my lip to stop the sigh. I wasn't sure if I could give him the satisfaction, but surely he could feel my toes curling into the bedding beneath him.

His finger slid up and down whirling my juices around and for a minute I through my head back allowing the pure ecstasy to spin. But he wasn't done yet. Paul inched further down lubricating his fingers as he went.

Before I had chance to stop him he sunk a finger into me, it made my back arch of the bed and I withered around. "Paul" I shuddered and he slipped another in, curling them up, this time making a moan which I'd rather have muffled find its way from my throat.

He nuzzled my stomach, as he began to pump in and out of me setting a brutal pace. "Shit, shit, shit ..." I screamed feeling something begin to tighten.

Paul pulled all the way out and wore his smugness almost as a medal. I would have said something over it, but I hadn't the energy. I allowed my eyes to close over and tried to steady my breaths, hating him for moment he'd taken away from me.

I felt his warm palms pulling at my thighs, spreading them apart and I tried to resists, attempting to push myself up.

"Don't" he assured but his voice was filled with huskiness and it made me want to sigh.

I leant back but my heart rate increased, a nervous sense of anticipation filled me.

Paul's lips ghosted along the outside of my thigh and I giggled nervously, in a haze filled state. It wasn't something that I would normally have done. This was serious, but my mind seemed drunk on lust.

My hips rose up to him almost on their own accord and I realised his lip were trailing closer. I tried to force myself back into the bed. To shut my legs back together. He wasn't going to, he couldn't ... surely not.

"Oh" I gasped. Oh, oh yes he did. He had.

His tongue ran down and flicked at my clitoris making me whine almost uncontrollably. He lavished it, sucking, flicking and nibbling. His tongue moved in ways I didn't know were possible. It took me to places I had never been.

Aroused seemed an understatement, his mouth must have been slick from my juices and he used them to his advantage, delving his tongue inside of me. He pumped it in and out and my fingers dug into him scalp in a way that would be painful to most normal people. But it only made Paul groan and move harder as I clutched his face to me.

I built up quickly, lasting only a few minutes before my walls clenched around him and my hands fell away from him. He continued to move, quickening the pace, the grabbed my hips holding them for leverage. Paul attempted to hold me in place as my body thrashed in bliss.

"Paul, oh my God ... shit, ugh Paul!" I screamed as it finally hit. Everything seemed to fall apart from me, all my minds coherent thoughts were gone and for those few seconds I remained in an earth shattering form of bliss. I felt as if I'd exploded, and something had awoken deep down inside my body. My eyes were screwed up and I could feel Paul over me, everywhere and it only heightened it.

It rolled over in waves, and when it passed I lay back allowing my heart rate to slow, allowing the pleasure to drain leaving only a torturous level of need in its place mixed with the pure agony that was working its way into my hips. The jolts, the thrusting, the movement, it had all worn on my body's delicate form.

Thinking of it now Paul proberly acted while I was distracted to make it easier and I suppose in a way it did. I hadn't the time to prepare, to tense up. It was expertly done.

I looked down at the feel of him rubbing himself in my juices and my lips parted but no sound came out. My eye lids fell shut in pleasure as he brushed my clit. I didn't see him line himself up but I felt it. He was hard and straining, beginning for my entrance.

Paul leant down pushing his forehead to mine as he eased himself into me. "God you're so tight" he hissed through his teeth and I pushed my lips forwards. Slamming them into his as I felt my body attempt to reject his entrance. The pain swelled and I wondered how much was related to my condition.

But he stopped. Paul stopped moving and I dropped my head back his saliva covering my puffy lips. He was in, we'd done it.

"You look real pale" Paul laughed uneasily.

"I'll be alright, I'll just need some painkillers later" I laughed bitterly and he shook his head before dropping it back to my lips.

I began to rock my hips, allowing for the small movement back and forth between us. It felt strange, but in the same way it felt right. We fitted together, seamlessly.

Imprint and imprinted, connected.

Paul began to move with me. At a teasingly slow place making me giggle and I raked my hands through his hair.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked seriously his brow furrowing making my fingers trace across his eyebrows and the tanned skin around them.

"Yes" I managed to groan as he plunged deeper than before.

"I was scared I was going to like break you or something" he admitted and I burst into a fit of giggles.

"Have to try a little harder than that Lahote" I teased.

He smirked and pulled my hands from my hair. He pushed up pinning my wrists above me and began to quicken his pace, using it as leverage. Paul's hold was firm and I withered in the sheets, desperate to break free from his hold and touch him.

The pace only became more brutal as Paul began his teasing. He plunged in and then nearly full withdrew at a rate that made my head mist up from the excitement of it all. Pleasure was coursing through my veins like a pain killer and my body felt like it had been sedated.

He dropped my wrists suddenly bringing his hand instead down to stimulate me, flicking at my clit in a torturous manner.

"Paul!" I sighed as I splayed my hands across the width of his arched back. I could feel the muscles contract beneath my shaking hands with every pounding movement he made into me.

Paul grabbed my leg hitching if higher, over the crook of his arm allowing him to go deeper. He hit my g-spot and I screamed in pleasure. I screamed so loud it even hurt my own ears, and Paul hissed as I raked my nails along his skin in an attempt to ground myself.

My body was lagging behind, my back had tensed up and seemed to be riddled with aches and I felt exhausted but every time Paul entered me I found a new wave of pleasure as I pushed down trying to meet his pace.

"You're so tight Imogene, fucking hell" Paul grunted and his hands moved around to my thigh, dancing across my skin he clasped his fingers around this flesh moving my leg even higher up.

"Oh shit" he managed to rasp and I marvelled in the new feeling and sense of deepness. What was this man doing to me?

I could feel my whole body beginning to tingle and the sense of tightening. My back began to arch and I was murmuring Paul's name like it was some sort of prayer. Whatever pace we'd set had long since gone and he'd become erratic. Thrusting in and out like his life depended on it Paul's lips devoured me and made the heat seem like it was pulsing from my skin.

Everything we'd been building on all night was suddenly upon me, like a ton of bricks and I groaned, but it came out more like a pained cry, something animal like.

"Fucking hell Paul" I cried tugging at his hair in a fierce way as I felt myself clamp around him in a vice like grip. He plunged deeper, harder, and faster. The pace wasn't natural, the speed wasn't human and it left me in a mess.

The fire in my abdomen was burning, no it was raging and Paul had lit it.

Then it hit.

The coil unravelled leaving me in a state of euphoria.

I could hear Paul's moans only as background noise as the orgasm took over. I tensed in sudden stillness for a brief second before my whole body began to quake in pleasure. I withered beneath Paul my vision spotting, and my heart racing. His hands were suddenly everywhere, and they lit small fires in every part of my body they touched.

Paul's pace let of quite suddenly and I felt him release and it made me dissolve into another wave of pleasure. My body felt numb to it, numb to the pain, the aches and the cramps. It all was obliterated for those few minutes, taken over by the pleasure he'd inflicted.

The haze that came with arousal had past, now it was raw fulfilment that consumed my limbs. I was drunk on sex and it was a feeling that seemed to come almost naturally.

I lusted for Paul and I flicked my gaze to his tensed face. His eyes moved to mine and I became lost for a moment trying to decipher what they were trying to show.

He pulled himself from me, still half-hard and flopped down beside me inhaling so deeply it made me question this size of his lungs.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Morgan" he laughed.

"Me!" I almost whimpered. "Paul ... trust me if it'd known it was going to be like that I would have jumped you months ago" I cried and I could see his arousal beginning to increase with every second his eyes scrapped over my flushed body.

I could sense this wasn't the end to the night.

"Your something else, do you know that?" he probed reaching across to grasp my hips and pull me across his chest, running his hands through my waved hair.

"I love you" I mumbled placing a gentle kiss on his chest.

"I love you Imogene, more than you could ever know" he assured and I crawled up his chest placing a hand either side of his head and coming down to place a firm kiss on his awaiting lips.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you for the view, I would really love to hear any feedback that you may have over this chapter, as it was a new thing for me to do, and any comments would be really helpful!  
**

**A big thank you to You cant rush science for the favorite on the story!**

**Thank you so much to EmAndAlsxox for the follow and the favorite on the story! Check out their profile if you get chance they've got some great Teen Wolf and a Harry Potter fanfiction up on there!**

**missymoo11, thank you very much for favorite on the story! Check out her profile if you get chance as she has a couple of cool stories up on there :) **

**OpenYourMindToSee, thanks for the follow on Doing It The Blonde Way! If you get chance check out the profile there is a fab Twilight Jacob/OC story up on there, worth a read :)**

**And a special thank you to all you viewers who have been continuing to read this ficition, I am so greatful! **


	36. Secrets, Lies and Turmoil

_For Em, your words were greatly appreciated. _

**Secrets, Lies and Turmoil**

We'd slept well into the late afternoon and I'd only stirred by the feel of Paul's heated fingers dancing around my body. Apparently he was hungry, and needed to move me to get to the fridge. _Who said romance was dead? _

Paul brushed the hair from my face as I looked up craning my rigid neck to meet his eyes. His lips darted to mine and I groaned into the kiss, both from the pain it caused and the desire it relit.

My hazed mind full of morning brain clouds was sure of only this; my mind, body and soul were all screaming for one thing, and that was Paul Lahote.

My mind began to trip through things that would need to be done, but right now, lying in this bed with Paul seemed like the only thing of real importance any more.

My back ached, my hips throbbed, the bones in my fingers and toes felt like they been crushed, my head was full of mist and I felt numbness in my legs from having laid in one position for too long. But other than that I felt strangely, _alive_.

"Good morning" he mumbled into my neck, smothering me with kisses.

"Nice to see you too" I laughed gently as he nibbled at my ear lobe.

"How do you feel?" he asked carefully.

"No worse than usual" I admitted truthfully.

"That's what I was hoping to hear" he laughed rolling me over so I was pinned beneath him.

* * *

"Being in pain. It doesn't get easier. Well, okay maybe it does a little bit. If you told me I would be going through what I was now, a year ago I would have jumped off a bridge. Seriously.

You can tolerate more, live with more. You don't get better at it; it's more that you don't have the choice anymore. Does that make sense? You simply don't have the opportunity to live your life any other way. So you simply return back to the process of living, with pain." I began.

I couldn't see Paul's facial expressions. But that was okay, that was how I needed it to be. I needed to talk, to really talk.

"When I was first diagnosed and given some leaflet and told there was nothing they could do they summarized the condition for me as this. That Fibromyalgia is a long-term condition that involves widespread pain. It has well over two-hundred symptoms in total.

"Being diagnosed for me was the most beautiful but also the most painful moment in my life. It was striking, amazing, groundbreaking, because it put a name to it, I knew what it was. I wasn't imagining it, I could be believed! But it didn't work like that, it was so painful … because in a sense nothing changed" I admitted sitting up so the sheets feel away from me.

"I spend every day of my life in pain, sometimes its unbearable, other days it's manageable. I want to sleep, all the time, a common cold takes me about a month to get over, I get grouchy, and my mood swings around that often I don't even know what I feel like most of the time. I'm up and down like a yoyo, all the while trying to put on the pretence that I'm okay to the rest of the world. I am so exhausted of trying to pretend I'm okay to make other people feel better. Because I don't feel okay. I feel like absolute shit, I hate it; I hate what I've done to myself. I hate my body. I hate this condition. I hate everything about it Paul." I chocked.

"You need to accept who you are. Accept what it's made you. I don't love you any less because you're in pain Imogene. Hell I hate that you are it tears chucks out of me. But it's who you are; I love you for it, with it, whatever. If it's made you who you are today then so what. I happened to fall in love with the girl in chronic pain, rather than the girl before it" Paul assured outstretching a hand to stroke my hair.

I allowed him to sooth me before I moved away from his touch the need to stretch out my stiffened body becoming too much. I tucked my legs underneath me discarding the sheets fully and twisted around from side to side, pulling at my arms until I heard the satisfying clicking of bones. Paul laughed at the motion and I began to softly roll my shoulders. I continued to stretch feeling my muscle starting too un-tense.

I awaited the final click of the bottom of my spine when Paul suddenly jerked away his teasing hands from my torso and I turned to see him starting to curse.

A sudden knocking and the door being swung open left us little time to respond. Seth stood in the door-way looking slightly dazed, but his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the sight of my bare body quite fully of show.

I screeched and Paul was attempting to through a sheet over me turning me around, which only diverted poor Seth's gaze from my breasts to my ass. I'm not sure who was more mortified.

Paul was cursing his head off as he finally managed to shelter me under the sheets but the damage had already been done. Seth had cocked more than an eyeful and I'm sure the entire Pack would be briefed and have seen the situation by the time the day was out.

I wanted to chase after Seth, to stop him, but it'd be no use. By the time I'd of managed to get some clothes on it would have been too late. There would be no stopping this from getting out.

I began to laugh, I mean really laugh. But Paul's face remained filled with the same anger and confusion as he waited for me to compose myself.

"Go figure it had to happen to us!" I exclaimed with a gentle grin rolling myself of the bed. I skipped lightly towards the chest of draws pulling it open and rummaging through it.

"You should be careful, in-case he comes back" Paul said with a grin, leaning up on his elbows to watch me.

"Jealous?" I asked the Shifter with a teasing smirk.

He moved with daunting speed, pressing me gently against the draws and inhaling deeply drawing in my scent.

"Very" he teased and I turned in his grip draping my arms around his neck.

"I" I began pecking him with gentle kisses. "Love you so much, you oversized bloody wolf" I giggled.

"Yeah, but I'm your wolf" he groaned back lifting me up.

"No" I said firmly. "I need a shower, and you need to go and get me some clothes" I explained.

* * *

It took much coaxing to be able to finally get Paul to leave me alone for five minutes and out of the house. Which meant it was dark by the time we were both dressed and ready to leave the house. _After multiple delays._

"You need to go on patrol" I whined from the porch steps pushing him from me as he continued to try and kiss me. Attempting to lure me back into the house.  
"Patrol can wait" he groaned.

"Paul Lahote!" I cried in a joking voice. "The life's of the citizens of La Push lay firmly in your hands, so get you sorry ass of the porch and out on patrol" I snickered.

"You heard the woman Lahote" a voice I recognized as Jared called from the darkness and Paul emitted a low growl.

_Since when had the wolves descended? _

I stepped down the porch with Paul having no choice but to reluctantly follow me as I padded along the drive in my slippers.

It didn't take long for me to come across the small group of wolves stood clearly waiting for Paul, eager to get off on patrol. Every set of eyes seemed to be focused on me, accept for one. Seth seemed unable to meet my gaze, when Paul clipped him around the head he stared down at the ground.

"Paul!" I scoffed and Jacob began to laugh.

"Shut the fuck up Black" Paul seethed.

Jared seemed amused but refrained from saying anything immediately as I came to stand beside him and the boys mumbled a light greeting.

"Sleep well?" asked Jared teasingly and Paul looked ready to spring on the man.

"Well I didn't get much sleep, we were otherwise occupied, but I do hope we didn't keep anyone from Patrol. We were a little … loud" I stated brashly and through my hair back daring one of them to respond.

Jacob began to laugh again, and even Jared let out a small smile of amusement but Paul looked awestruck.

After an awkward few minutes of no conversation a frustrated Jared cut in. "Look just because Paul's an ass sometimes, doesn't mean you have to try and get to him by making blows at Imogene okay. He's happy and we should be happy with them and you all need to stop being so jealous. It wasn't anyone's fault what happened earlier so just get the hell over it" Jared said fiercely and flashed me a small smile.

The apologies drifted in around the small circle and Jacob had me in another bone crushing hug.

I turned and walked away from the group, back up my driveway, hoping to get a few hours of rest. In this strange, dangerous, dysfunction families life I'd found happiness. I'd found love and I'd found my home.

* * *

Do you know that feeling? The one when you roll out of bed and you know you have a purpose. You have something that you simply have to do. There's no one that will get in your way. You are that set on what you are about to do. Well today was one of those days.

I'd stirred early, to a cold and empty bed. It made a change. The house was silent. Not even Embry snoring entered my ears as I re-adjusted the hearing aids.

That was the thing recently. The Pack were on edge, they were waiting. Waiting for something to happen. The issue was that it meant I was being treated with caution. Embry watched what he said around me, and as for Paul he seemed unable to mention anything regarding Pack business.

_It was. Well it was hard. _

Something was coming. It was brewing, hell it had been brewing since the day I stepped off the plane. But something was coming, and none of us were going to be able to stop it. Not that I wouldn't try.

"Imogene" Sam addressed curtly appearing before me quite suddenly in the woodland.

I widened my eyes, trying to calm the racing of my surprised heart.

The Shapeshifter had clearly just returned to his human form, clad only in a pair of shorts I frowned and kept the distance between us.

This wasn't a social call.

"You wanted to talk to me" he pressed his eyes running over my untamed figure.

I did look very much, untamed.

My hair had fallen loose from its tight plates meaning it fell in wild curls that seemed to do everything they shouldn't. My trainers had become darkened from the muddy layer of the forest floor and the lilac jacket sat unzipped being tossed back fighting against the wind that ran through the trees.

"Yeah I did, I do" I corrected myself as I spoke and he cocked a curious eyebrow.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked the concern evident in his voice.

"I never feel okay, let's just move on from that point" I shrugged.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked making a point of skipping over the last topic.

"Paul, Paul and the Cold One's" I stated coolly. I was going to stay calm.

"Imogene" he warned but I continued.

"I need you to make sure Paul doesn't have to kill them. To kill her. If it came down to it, I would want you to stop him. To keep him away from it" I started but the frown was already protruding on his face.

"No" he said sternly.

"What do you mean no Sam?" I cried, wavering from my perch of coolness.

"I said no Imogene" he ground out.

"If he kills her, if he kills any of them do you understand what that would do to our relationship? He could kill my Goddaughter, she's like my daughter. I love her to pieces Sam! You can't let him do it" I argued back but the man remained fixed.

"You need to know that's not my call. Imogene I cannot stop Paul, it's his duty, it's his duty to fight alongside his brothers, to defend this village and the people within it" Sam explained his voice remaining flat. It sounded almost rehearsed, as if he'd been expecting it.

But I doubted he expected what came next.

"Sam" I began and his eyes squinted. I was playing my final card, my last chance. The desperation was evident.  
"As my brother, as my own flesh and blood you have to do this for me Sam" I pleaded seriously and the man's jaw fell back slightly.

I'd never spoken to him about it. Never admitted it. To anyone. Not to Paul, to Bella, to Embry, to Jennifer, to my parents. I'd kept it inside, allowed it to nest, to eat me away.

He seemed at a loss. His mouth attempted to form words, but no sound was produced. I guess I did have that affect on people sometimes. Because I was bold, brash and a whirlwind.

I wasn't logical and I wasn't afraid to say what I felt. _Which made me just as dangerous as he was_.

"That was … how long have you known?" he questioned.

"For a while" I admitted kicking the dirt and allowing his to drift from the topic. Because it was something that had to be done. Something that had to be said.

"I saw the signature at the hospital, and I put two and two together, I suspected, then before that when you came up to the school when I got in trouble I thought something strange was going on. It all sort of fell into place when Paul uncovered the letter my birth-mother had left for me. She confirmed it" I shrugged.

"You've known for a lot longer thought haven't you?" I added and he gave a gentle nod.

"I've known all along" he admitted.

"I understand, why you haven't told anyone. I get why Embry can't know. I don't want to know him. But I think Embry does. I still think you should tell him though" I breezed out and Sam's gaze darkened.

"He's a bad man" Sam jested.

"But you're not" it rolled from my tongue before I could stop it. The words were true. "Embry needs you, he needs his brother" I added.

"I'll think about it" he said truthfully and I managed a weak smile. "Over Paul. For you, I will give him the option when the opportunity arises to not fight with us. But I will not be responsible from stopping him from doing so. He has a choice" Sam stated. "We should all be given a choice, you know that" he added with a soft smile and I brushed the tear from my eye.

_Only too well. _

"I'm, I'm sorry I've not been there for you" Sam admitted. "At least not in a physical sense" he confessed and I shrugged.

"Don't worry, I think I've done pretty well" I admitted. "And anyway not many people would stand by and let me try and beat the shit out of Paul in their back garden" I laughed and a small smile appeared.

"I don't know more people might than you think" he laughed.

The guy had a point.

* * *

I didn't feel as if I had a solution. I felt like I was still battling. Wading my way through a torrent of emotion. That's the problem you see, talking to Sam hadn't resolved anything. All he'd done was pass the bucket onto Paul.

And I knew Paul well enough to know he'd want to fight.

Because it was everything Paul stood for. And everything I was against.

I pulled out the phone as I walked from the forest heading towards the main road which I'd follow to Forks. I began to type ferociously.

**WHAT IS LIFE?**

**Dear Bella,**

**Can we meet? A lot's happened. I mean a lot!**

**The tribe, Sam, Paul. They're driving me up the wall. With this whole self-righteous we have to kill everything bullshit. **

**Love Immie. **

**RE: WHAT IS LIFE?**

**Dear Immie, **

**I ask myself that question most days. **

**Truckers Cafe, 2 o'clock. I'm buying. **

**Love Bella. **

The Truckers Cafe had seemed to become a regular meeting place for us. It wasn't very clean, it smelt bad and the food left something to be desired. But, it was quiet. Not even the truckers used it. Which meant the diner was rather stupidly named.

However with Bella buying, I ensured I made a satisfactory list of food to eat while I waited for her. I may as well make the most of it. It wasn't like we'd have many more meals out together. The threads of our time together were slowly being cut.

It scared me. It scared the hell out of me.

Bella through herself through the double doors of the diner and into the well worn seating at just gone half past. She was late. But that wasn't anything new.

"Sorry" she gasped pushing the mop of brown from her face so I could see her eyes. "I was with Alice" she admitted and I tried not to let the words sting.

She was with her family. I'd been with mine. That's was how things were now. What things had become.

"It's okay" I mumbled looking down at the tea which I hadn't touched despite ordering it over an hour ago.

"Wedding planning?" I added and she gave me a knowing smile.

"You bet" she laughed bitterly leaning back in the seat so her hair tipped onto the other booth.

"It's exciting stuff" I joked and she rolled her eyes.

"It's meant to be" she complained and I tilted my head looking deep into her orbs.

"The point still stands about eloping to Las Vegas, and the other point about not getting married at all is one I still think to be valid" I admitted but Bella frowned.

"I'm marrying Edward" she said sternly.

"I know" I retorted, catching the waitress's eye.

The conversation was put on hold until I had put my stomach to rest, ordering enough food to have fed five Shapeshifter's.

"Hungry?" Bella teased.

"Low" I mumbled back shoving another spoonful of ice-cream into my mouth. My relationship with food was unhealthy. I bashed between hardly being able to keep anything down to wanting to eat anything and everything in my sight. It was another wonderful side effect.

"So about the wolves" Bella began picking over the small basket of chips.

"What about them?" I laughed and she tilted her head trying to get me to be serious.

"Okay, okay" I caved in. "I don't want Paul involved in any ... disputes" I said carefully and her eyes widened in understanding. Oh she knew. She knew only too well what she was bringing down with her changing.

"Immie you have to stop this" she exclaimed seeming suddenly frustrated and banging her palms down onto the sticky table. Something I'd of advised against. "You have to accept Paul for who he is!" she cried.

"Paul is a Shapeshifter" she hissed looking carefully around the empty room.

"He is one of them, he was breed, made, born even to kill my family, to kill Edward. You are in love with him, he imprinted on you. He is, they are, your family now Imogene. I'm not anymore" Bella ground out.

"The hell you're not!" I protested but Bella continued ignoring my words.

"Maybe not now, but soon, very soon, I won't be. You have your own family now Immie and it doesn't involve me. You have to do what is right by your family, not by mine. We've grown up, you've grown up. We are adults now. I'm not the kid with the grazed knees and knotty hair that you have to look after. I've made my choices, now you have to make the right ones for yourself. You need to think about Paul, about Embry, about all of them. Because I know how much they mean to you!" she cried her voice becoming more high-pitched with every word.

"But that's so hard" I sobbed the tears flowing freely from my eyes.

"But that's life" she protested outstretching a long finger to brush the droplets away.

"I love you Imogene Morgan with every bone in my body, but for goodness sake woman you've got to let me go" Bella pleaded her own eyes beginning to cloud.

"I love you to Isabella Swan" I admitted clinging to her hand. Clinging to what little life she had left.

* * *

"Wow bad hair day" Jacob laughed as he came to sit beside me in the sand but my frown was enough to stop his words.

"Bad something" I admitted loosely.

"Sounds familiar" he shrugged.

The winds of Third Beach were ripping at us like an uncontrollable torrent and matched the inner turmoil I was feeling.

"Paul's been looking for you" he admitted bumping his feet with mine.

"He clearly hasn't been looking very hard" I snapped.

"Nah, I just got to you quicker" he laughed.

"Or do you mean he couldn't deal with the whole Bella thing so he sent you over instead?" I asked and the shifter revealed a knowing smile.

"He just, I don't think he gets it. He can't understand how you can love her even after what she's about to do" Jacob explained carefully and I stiffened beside him.

"Well unfortunately not everyone's as perfect as Paul" I snapped sarcastically to the wind hoping it would carry to wherever he was bound to be stood watching.

"Hey, Paul's a guy, we aren't supposed to understand" Jacob defended lightly and I gave a teasing frown.

"Yeah you have a point there" I mumbled.

"You always go to the beach" he stated but it felt like more of a question.

"I like the water. It calms me. I think the beach is a really beautiful, natural place to be. I often favour the Forest ... but there's these strange animals wondering around in there so you don't get much privacy" I teased and Jacob grinned shamelessly.

"Really? Best stay away from them, they sound like trouble" he laughed.

"Yeah I think they are" I admitted leaning my head against his shoulder and he wrapped a comforting arm around me as I quietly began to cry again onto his bare chest.

"Want me to go get Paul?" he asked so quietly I could hardly hear it but I shook my head firmly.

Paul wouldn't help this. Not this time.

"What's upset you?" Jacob probed gently.

"The truth" I muttered more to myself then the man.

"The truth isn't always a bad thing" Jacob sniffed.

"It can be" I defended. "It is in this case".

"What is it, you finally realised Paul's a dick?" he joked and I jabbed him in the ribs.

"Jacob" I warned but he continued to laugh beside me.

"It's about Bella" I revealed pushing myself up onto my unsteady feet and beginning to pace bare-foot across the grains of sand.

"Bella, Jake, Bella isn't ours anymore. I don't think she ever was. Not really. We have got to let her go Jake, I've got to let her go, and you have to as well. We can't keep doing this, it's not fair on her and it most certainly isn't fair on ourselves. We can't do anything but accept her choice" I explained but Jacob remained firmly placed on the sand.

"And if we can't do that?" he enquired.

"I didn't say we had a choice Jacob" I mumbled sinking down once more beside him.

He held me as I cried and the waves of the tidal sea lapped against are feet.

* * *

**Authors Note: Can I just say I have been overwhelmed by the support and praise for the previous chapter and I am so, so grateful to all of you who took the time to leave a review, thank you! **

**Em from EmAndAlsxox thanks so much for the review! It was lovely to hear from you :) Ha! It wasn't the easiest to write, aw thank you that's really kind of you and I love the name, I might just incorporate it into the story somehow if you don't mind! Thanks a lot, I can't wait to hear what you think of what is yet to come :)**

**Imprint obsessed thanks for the review and your lovely comment! Yeah there's going to be a lot of interesting changes coming up for Paul and Immie and hopefully it will be something that will be equally as interesting to read :)**

**deidaralover1234 thank you for the review it was really sweet! Seeing how well it went down I think I don't have much of a choice other than to write some follow on scenes hehe!**

**alecygoodness22 I know I'm really mean and have been building up to it for ages! But there's much more in-store for the pair still! Yes I think it was great for her and although it wasn't easy I think it was a really positive step for her. To right! Paul sometimes underestimates just what she is capable when she puts her mind to it, he's sometimes fooled by the condition but Immie still means business, thanks for the review :)**

**Irmelia thank you very much for the follow on the story! **

**Fifty shades of twilight thank you very much for the follow on Doing it the Blonde Way!**


	37. Free-Fall

_With thanks to alecygoodness for taking the time to leave me a review._

**Free-Fall**

It felt strange being back at school, back in education after so long away. The short break had been welcomed, but the imminent return was something no one had been looking forwards to. Because that was the problem with things that loomed over you, they seemed to cloud you.

I guess the same could be said about the situation we were in now. It clouded us all. Are thoughts, are actions, and are bodies. Everything was building towards it. _The change_.

"Come on!" Embry beckoned, his words lacking the real strength needed to have me increasing my crawling pace towards his car. It was a Monday after all.

"I ache" I snapped back and firmly regretted the admittance. I didn't really speak about it. Not even to Paul as much as I should. Which I knew continued to grate on him.

But it grated on me! The fact I was in pain annoyed me. So how would it be if I was to mention it on constant? I can't tell him when I am in pain, because I am all the time.

"Hurry up" he insisted and I felt a pang of relief that he had breezed over my loose tongue.

Embry had a habit for that though. Being able to ignore my misdemeanors.

After what seemed like a half marathon, we reached the car which was only a short walk from the front door. _But boy did it feel longer._

I pulled myself up into the car still trying to ignore the fact Embry was able to drive and I wasn't. It was something he enjoyed making a jab about.

"Do you want to imprint on someone?" I asked quite suddenly and his eyes widened despite being fixed on the road ahead of us.

"No" he said warily.

"Why?" I pressed.

"I want, I, well it's ugh" he broke off and I could feel the car loosing speed.

"Spit it out" I gushed rolling my eyes.

He mumbled something inaudible and I refrained from telling him to speak up.

Embry repeated himself his voice coming stronger this time. "I guess it would just complicate things, you know being tied to someone like that, I'd just prefer to do things the normal way" he shrugged his grip tightening against the wheel.

"I happen to think normal is outdated" I teased and he wiggled his eyebrows jokingly back.  
"Do you now!" he laughed.

"Don't you worry, you know that your entire life could pass you by, you could meet someone and fall in love, settle down, and then you're walking around the supermarket and bam!" I exclaimed with a loud clap.  
"What you die?" he interrupted and I scowled at being cut of mid-flow.  
"No!" I protested. "You imprint on someone" I corrected.

"Yeah, that's already happened" he mumbled again but this time it was audible.  
"Sam, Emily and Leah" I sighed.

"One hell of a messy love triangle" he admitted.

"Does it not worry you?" I probed.

"That's like … well that's like waiting for it to rain or a storm. You can't live your whole life around something that may or may not happen Immie. It doesn't work like that" Embry added.

"You're quite wise under all that testosterone" I admitted seriously and he laughed heartily.

"Yeah, try telling my teachers that" he snorted. "Or my Mum for that matter, hell could you just speak on behalf of the teachers for parents evening?" he asked.

"Huh?" I questioned dumbly.

"Parents evening, a report?" he pressed but my stare remained blank. "You know, they pull your folks in to speak to them about your progress, any problems, like why their child spends the entire day sleeping" he teased and I jabbed at him.

"Well I won't be going so it won't be a problem" I corrected. "No _folks_" I added and a silence fell between us. It was the realisation of his words. He still had a mother.

* * *

Embry was rushing me again. I couldn't decide it if was from embarrassment or due to the fact that we were already late for are first lesson. But whatever the reason he was out of the car before I'd even processed us parking up.

"Imogene" he snapped feverishly and I groaned in frustration struggling to undo the belt.

"I'm coming" I screeched back my voice losing its smooth edging as I finally released myself from its hold.

I through the bag out of the car in my frustration it colliding with the tarmac with a thud. Who'd of thought I'd be the next thing to quite literally fly from the vehicle.

But fly I did. Like an angel, or someone on drugs. I don't like to try and decide which. Either way I tripped quite epically from the vehicle. My foot tangled with the seat belt looping and I felt myself moving forwards.

It wasn't how you should be moving though, it was fast and heavy and the tarmac was coming ever closer to my face. Until it did. Collide with my face.

I lay still for a few seconds the seatbelt still ensnared around my ankle. Contemplating whether I was alive, and if I was, whether getting up would actually kill me.

Embry's laughing boomed in my ears as I remained palming the ground.

The impact seemed to still ricochet through my body. I could feel the tarmac digging into my palms. Grains of gravel digging into my flesh.

I held myself in the position not daring to move.

"Come on" Embry joked.

"This isn't funny" I seethed moving to sit back on my bottom.

"It kind of is" he laughed.

"Embry" I warned, twisting around to try and untangle the seat belt from around my ankle.

Reluctantly the long-limbed giant ambled towards me. I allowed him to tug, pulling me up into an upright position my weight to be bared on him.

"You're a mess" he laughed.

"A hot mess" I joked.

"Nah, just a mess" he shrugged.

* * *

Paul kept his eyes fixed on the plate in front of his. For once the meal Emily had prepared didn't seem appetizing. And that was because he shouldn't be here. He should be on patrol. Or at least that was what he had told Imogene. Instead he was here, to speak with Sam.

"He won't be to long" Emily assured from the stance she took washing up the dishes.

He hummed in reply but his thoughts continued to be pulled back to the woman who seemed to cloud everything, be everything.

"You're missing her again aren't you" Emily stated rather than asked.

Paul shrugged trying to ignore the fact. It had been like this from the moment he'd imprinted from Imogene Morgan. Every second away from her, appeared to be a second too long.

"I worry about her a lot to" Emily assured.

Paul tensed. Imogene wouldn't like to hear that. She didn't want to be worried about; no she wanted one of two things. For people to ignore the condition and to understand it. But she seemed unable to understand the two contradicted themselves. No, they were impossible together, you couldn't have understanding without acknowledgment.

The sound of the front door opening alerted the pair to Sam's arrival.

Sam entered the room and surveyed it in one swift sweep. His eyes landed on Paul and he pulled out the chair beside him.

"What's she done now?" Sam laughed and added a light thank you as Emily slipped a plate rammed with food in-front of him.

"Nothing" Paul mumbled and Sam raised a skeptical eyebrow at the remark.

"We are talking about Imogene right?" Sam joked.

Paul let out a low growl and Sam laughed heartily.

"Sam" Emily protested gently sinking her hand onto his shoulder. "We wanted to talk to you about her, the school wants to speak to a family member" she soothed.

"Oh" Sam ground out seeming suddenly tense.

"Paul and I" Emily continued. "Thought it would be best for you to go, for her sake. We thought you could speak to them about … the other stuff. I think they should give her some help" his fiancée pressed.

"She doesn't want help" Sam grumbled between mouthfuls of the food he was now shoveling down far too quickly.

"She needs it" Paul protested.

"What he means is, they might be able to give her support, and you know … other options. Someone who understands it" Emily explained.

"She deals with it" Sam shrugged.

"Only because she doesn't have much choice" Emily corrected and he frowned at the statement, the truth behind the words.

* * *

"I'm not going" I screeched. "And he most certainly isn't" I added slamming Paul's own front door in his face.

Jennifer sauntered in-front of me un-phased by the argument which had been well underway since I'd gotten to the car that afternoon.

"Imogene" Paul warned sternly throwing back the front door and pacing after me.

I ignored him stripping of layers of clothing, shoes, scarf, a jacket as I went launching my bag on the unoccupied table and making a beeline for the stairs.

"No sex!" Jennifer screamed as I put my first foot on the step.

I turned to look, awestruck at the young girl who was about to slip into the back room.

"Excuse me?" I gushed.

"No angry argument sex okay, they do it in the movies like all the time, like just no okay, not while I'm in the house. You may not be able to hear very well but I certainly can" she said flipping her hair and making the motion of throwing up.

"Piss of Jennifer" Paul sneered and she stuck her finger up at her brother.

The second door of the day was slammed in Paul's face, and I huffed turning and carrying on with my storm up the stairs.

"I can't believe you even discussed it" I cried feeling the shifter a mere step behind me.

"I, well we, you want help" he protested.

I turned fiercely at the last step to draw daggers into the man.

"No Paul, I want to be left alone to deal with my own shit" I corrected viciously.

"I thought you wanted people to get it, to understand?" he probed.

"Yes, but that's nothing to do with me. That's just to do with everyone else's prejudices and lack of understanding. Me seeing some therapist isn't going to help you" I said to harshly.

"Well fuck me Imogene, what the hell else am I supposed to do!" he cried.

"I don't know Paul; maybe not refer me to a shrink!" I screamed.

I teetered dangerously on the top step, still having not cleared it to come over onto the landing.

"It's an occupational therapist" he sighed throwing his hands up in disbelief. "The school wanted it for you, not me" he added.

I screeched again and turned stomping across the landing and hurtling into Paul bedroom. I began pulling of more clothing, tugging at everything and pulling back the bed sheets.

"What, you're just going to go to sleep?" Paul asked in bemusement.

"Problem?" I snapped throwing back the covers.

"Yes there is actually" he growled grabbing at my wrist.

"What Paul?" I protested trying to jerk out of his firm grasp.

"I think you should hear him out, hear the therapist out" he said calmly.

"I disagree" I countered.

"At least think about it, okay?" he asked.

The darkness of his eyes which seemed to draw me into a deep descent.

"I love you Immie okay" Paul added gently loosening his hold to stroke at my fingers.

"I love you to" I sighed allowing him to draw me into a gentle embrace.

"People are only trying to help" he mumbled softly into my ear lobe.

"I know" I added.

"Then why do you keep pushing them away?" he questioned.

"Because it's a path I've had to walk alone for so long, I don't know how to let other people get involved with this. I don't want other people involved with this pain" I shrugged.

* * *

Sam was fidgeting in the chair and I could sense almost every pair of eyes on us. The association between myself and Sam Uley was considered to be, strange. Well at least it was for those who were unaware of the details.

Emily had made us both promise to behave. In my case, not to get angry or cry. For Sam it was for him to cope with me. Which was a behavior issue in itself.

The small ring the tutors sat in around us seemed to be what was making him shift about. I suppose it would feel uncomfortable, to enclosed. Because Sam was free. He answered to the Tribe, but to himself for the most part. I answered to my condition.

We'd been here for nearly an hour, and having seen three of my tutors they'd read pretty much from the same script. Fabulous student, great knowledge, always doing work to a high standard, when off-course she is in attendance.

Sam seemed uncomfortable with the words. With the suggestion that I had issues, the suggestion that I needed help. I think he appreciated my stand of solidarity. Understood it even?

It was a long evening. A long wait between tutors and I felt a jab of guilt. Sam shouldn't be here. Sam shouldn't be having to do this.

"Well done" he said gently as I pulled myself into the car the darkness of the car park hiding my surprise.

"Thanks" I mumbled gnawing at my lip.

"Do you want some dinner?" he asked.

I sat in silence, allowing a small pause in conversation. The internal battle raged silently as I thought over all the reasons as to why I shouldn't accept the invitation.

"Yes, that'd be, nice" I jerked out before my head could persuade me otherwise.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for the view on the story, I hope you are all and enjoying it and am very greatful for you're loyalty! Things will be ruffling up a bit in the next chapter with some more drama in store.**

**Thank you EvilDreams101 for the favorite on Doing it the Blonde Way!**

**EmAndAlsxox thank you for another review, and yes Em the dedication was for you :) Thank you, I'm glad you think so! **

**Thanks a lot to harl3yg1rl for the favourite on the story!**


	38. Dannery

_For deidaralover1234, I promise the encore is coming soon!_

**Dannery**

A low wolf whistle was released. It was barely audible to me but was enough to have my head snapping in the direction of the sound.

Dan was striding brashly down the aisle towards me. I watched with caution, daring momentarily to take my eyes from the extravaganza. Rehearsals were, interesting.

That was the problem with being involved with scenery preparation; I always seemed to catch the beginning of rehearsals, which came with the invitation to stay. But a part of it was also my own fault. The artistic lure within to soothe the deep desires about for whom and to what purpose I was painting for made me sit in the theatre each time, it made me stay and watch. I wanted inspiration. I needed it.

A sharp elbow dug into my ribcage and I flinched away from its edge with a huff of frustration.

_Dan. _

"Alright sweet-thing" he drooled and I swatted at him.

"Don't call me that" I shot.

"What?" he joked aiming two hands up in defence.

"You know what Daniel" I scolded.

"That Jennifer chicks playing hard to get" Dan ground out and I realised the point of his trip.

"Well she'd proberly have to have a vaginal funeral if she was to have sex with you" I snapped.

"That was low" he sniggered. "She wants it really" he shrugged.

"I'm just going to throw up right now, give me a second will you" I retorted.

"Still want that date?" he leered.

"No" I said quickly.

He snorted rudely and flicked his eyes to the stage. The wickedest of smiles dancing about his face.

"Now what is a girl as beautiful you doing, dating an assehole like Paul Lahote for?" he questioned. "He should be careful, wouldn't want anything to happen to you" he added teasingly pulling at a strand of my hair in the dim light.

I cringed back from the man, he was harmless I knew that but I remained cautious of the constant flirting. But quickly Dan closed the gap between us on the fraying chairs of the theatre. An arm slithered around my waist and he was pressing me into his chest, the buttons of his shirt digging in uncomfortably.

He kissed me. But I don't think it was really me, I think for Dan it was the draw of being so close to another human being that caused it. He longed for the touch, the soft cares of another being. So he boldly kissed me. It was heavy and rushed, and I ended the whole mess quickly.

"Dan" I screeched putting as much distance between us as I could manage.

I blushed a shade of beetroot and scrambled to pick up my bag knocking the contense over the isle as I went.

Sheepishly I scrambled to pick up the thousands of pens that had spilled from my pencil case, none of which actually worked.

"Enjoy that Morgan" Dan leered standing clumsily and I took a horrified look at him.

"No!" I cried hysterically.

"Sure?" he asked suggestively.

"No" I stated more sternly this time shoving my belongings into my arms and storming towards the exit.

* * *

"He kissed you?" Jennifer asked in confusion her head shoved with mine into the locker.

Are voices echoed about in the small space, and it was far too hot and petite in there, but it was giving us at least a slither of privacy.

"Jennifer he practically snogged my face of!" I complained cringing at the memory.

"Did you, you know, enjoy it?" she asked seriously.

"Of course not!" I hissed.

"Do you think Paul knows?" she probed.

It was a point I hadn't considered. I was more focused about the fact of how I could avoid Dan for the rest of my life.

"Shit" I groaned.

"Big shit" she laughed.

"This isn't funny" I ground out.

"Oh but it will be when he gets hold of Dan" she sniggered.

"What!" I cried wincing at the thought.

"Talking about trouble" she stated jerking her head from the locker and snapping it in the direction of a familiar voice.

"I'm going" I gushed stuffing a set of books into the locker space.

"You can't hide from this!" Jennifer protested.

"Watch me" I said, my parting words.

I dived into the crowd moving slowly along, allowing myself to become lost from sight in it. Lost from Paul momentarily. This was not a situation I wanted to be confronting.

The issue was that despite my own issues, Paul very much so had his own. His temper all though reasonably well managed around me, I knew still flared up. The big argument, it had shown through, he seemed to slip up under strain. I didn't doubt that now was going to be the case as well.

The horrifying thought of Paul shifting in front of Dan and ripping him into chunks filled my mind. I needed to find Jared and fast.

I through myself suddenly through the crowd. Dancing around the bodies heading in the direction of where I'd expect the Shapeshifter's to be gathering. The canteen. But I'd had to take the long route to avoid Paul and hit the traffic of bodies coming from the Math's department.

"Hey Purple Rain slow down" a voice laughed catching me up in his arms and jerking me into a louse hug. Jacob laughed gently fussing up my hair.

"Jacob" I sighed in relief for what must have been the first time since we'd met.

"What's with the face, you look like you've seen a ghost?" he laughed. I had the ghost of Dan and it wasn't pleasing.

"Paul, he's going to hurt him, he will hurt him, we have to stop him, before he hurts him" I gushed making no sense.

"What?" Jacob laughed looking bemused.

I took a deep breath and started again. "It's Paul" I started. "Dan tried to kiss me, if Paul finds out ... he'll go crazy, you need to calm him down" I explained and Jacob began to laugh.

"How the hell am I supposed to calm him down?" he boomed with a laugh.

"I, ugh, you're like his pack brother?" I questioned.

"There's no stopping Paul when he'd got one on him" Jacob explained.

"You have to!" I protested.

"Where do you think he'll be?" Jacob asked giving into me.

"The dining hall I think" I explained tugging hastily at his large hand.

He laughed as I dragged him along after me, in my haste to escape.

"This won't solve anything Immie" he said more seriously.

* * *

I looked around the Shapeshifter table carefully as I was squashed between the shoulders of Jacob and Jared. They took a protective stance around me despite stuffing food into their faces. Paul still hadn't made an appearance.

I kept a careful eye of Dan a few tables away, analyzing him for any sign of injury. But he appeared to me fine.

It seemed Paul's approach could be heard from two corridors away from the way the Shifter's heads suddenly snapped up in unison and looked expectantly at the double doors.

He appeared, his jaw strung tight with Quil a mere pace behind him. Paul's whole body seemed to quake with every step as if the anger was boiling from him, from within him.

The dining hall appeared to suddenly fall silent as he locked eyes with Dan. It seemed word spread quickly and everyone knew of are encounter.

"Alright Paul" Dan joked standing up to greet Paul who had come to tower in-front of his table.

I ducked my head from view, not wanting to hear or see the argument. I jerked it up sharply when the screams of Dan entered my sensitive ears. Paul had him pinned again the wall, his hand stretched out threatening to choke the lad.

Jared didn't even protest from beside me, instead he slouched further down in his seat watching the events unfold. I slapped ferociously at his solid arm to try and out some sort of reaction from the man, but it only resulted in a sore hand.

"You keep away from her you here" Paul threatened as Dan grinned back shamelessly.

"Does she blush when you kiss her Paul?" Dan teased and got his head slammed firmly back into the wall for the comment.

"Stop it!" I screeched angrily. But Paul ignored me.

"You dare to go near her again and I swear Dan I'll break both your legs, do you hear me?" Paul warned his hand tightening around his neck.

"Why scared your little whore will run away!" Dan chocked out.

I screamed his name, but Paul didn't take the slightest notice as Dan was thrown onto the table where I sat.

Jacob jerked me back, pulling me roughly by the shoulders out of the way of the brawl that followed.

Paul strode across to the table and grabbed firmly at Dan's shirt collar holding him up about a foot above the table before letting go and allowing him to drop down. My screeches of protest continued to ring out on deaf ears.

Jacobs grasp was firmer than last time and I struggled against his unwavering hold.

"She's a dirty little whore Paul!" Dan provoked spitting blood, as Paul's fist collided with his face again. "A cock tease!" he added.

"Stop it! Paul stop it!" I cried. "You're going to kill him!" I screeched managing to break free from Jacob's grasp I lunged towards the brawling pair just as Dan began to fight back but was sent crashing into the wall.

I was so close I could have touched Paul's shirt. Put Jared lifted me with ease of my feet. One second I was running, the next my legs were kicking air as Jared held me with an ever tightening grasp, not being quite as forgiving as Jacob was in his restraint.

Paul's face was starting to split slightly but wounds seemed to be healing almost as soon as they appeared. Dan seemed to be in far worse shape as the two men fist fought in the dining hall. I screamed until I went hoarse and the flood of tears replaced my words as I felt frustration hit me like a wall of bricks.

* * *

Emily was frowning even as she stood in the kitchen, half an hour after are arrival. We'd tripped through the threshold, an argument mid-flow and Sam a mere pace behind us. Having spent the afternoon in yet another isolation, and bunking out of detention once more.

The argument however bitter had been weak on my part. Paul was still pumped with adrenaline and for once had an answer for everything. Including why it was he'd taken to smashing Daniels face in.

The defense on his part was clear and logical. He'd kissed me, without my permission; therefore he needed to be taught a lesson.

A simple word would have been favored.

"Paul Lahote don't you dare walk away from me when we are having this conversation!" I demanded but he continued to stride away. Mumbling something about Alpha's orders.

He jerked around as I continued to hiss at him about ignoring me. Paul's face rushed towards mine, and his warm lips crushed against my own for a brief few seconds. My body reacted; it longed to deepen the kiss, to hold his attention. But he withdrew with a smug look.

"Still got it" he mumbled smugly stroking my rosy cheek.

"You're such a jerk" I sighed turning away from him and running back in to the comfort of Emily.

Turns out she wasn't that much comfort. No, in-fact she was chaos.

My eyes flickered around the room looking for her, or more for a distraction from Paul. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to chase after him and jump him or kill him. Either seemed to be suitable at the present.

However my eyes glazed over in horror as I caught sight of Emily's floral calendar, clearly marking of each day of the month.

I hadn't looked at my calendar this morning. Which was a bad decision.

Especially considering that today was the day of my driving test. Which if my memory serves me correct, was about to take place in the next ten minutes.

I was shouting and flapping around the kitchen like an animal trying to take off.

This moment summarised my life. I stumbled through it a patchwork of problems, of health issues that when formed together somehow, just about made someone that was able to function. Not function properly, but to a level that allowed for at least some survival.

"How could you forget you had a driving test?" Emily demanded thinning her hand through her lengthened hair.

"I don't know" I cried. "I just did!" I added with a trembling lip.

"Don't worry your make it" she assured doing her second hunt around the kitchen for the car keys. It wasn't a very reassuring gesture. The fact we weren't even in a car yet, let alone the car I was meant to be taking my test in. It didn't exactly leave me feeling secure.

"It's fate" I decided suddenly jumping up from the chair. "It's decided that I'm not supposed to learn to drive" I conceited.

Emily snorted and shook her head with a gentle laugh.

"Oh Imogene you do make me smile" she admitted. "The forces of fate have much better things to be worrying about than whether or not you learn to drive" she said firmly and for once I allowed her to reassure me. To calm me.

"What's she getting her hair of about now?" a deep voice beckoned from the door way and I went on with my active ignorance strategy.

"Immie" Paul warned.

"What if this is seriously not meant to be? It's your fault!" I cried spinning around suddenly active and ready to face the man that I'd been adamant to ignore all of five seconds ago.

"You made me do the stuff on the bucket list ... its karma, it wasn't my bucket list. It shouldn't have happened" I decided.

"What the hell are you on about woman?" Paul snapped his mood suddenly shifting from that of confusion to anger.

"Her driving test" Emily jested quickly trying to act like a cooling agent. "Imogene forgot the day of her driving test. It's now" she added.

"Well done" he laughed seemingly nervous.

"It wasn't on purpose" I protested.

"I know" he shrugged. "Do you want me to drive you there?" he offered.

"Would that be okay?" I asked carefully.

"Dumb question" he snorted.

* * *

I passed. I turned up half an hour late, they squeezed me in and I passed. I was legally, fully, and without any questionable doubt allowed to drive. Which was, scary.

But then again my life way scary. What was happening was scary. Life is one big massive scare. It just depends on quite how brave you are, to how much of life you are able to know, to see and to explore.

Bella was brave. Bella was brave and she met all the scary things. She'd seen, witnessed and been part of all those scary things in life that some of us can only dream about. Through Bella I've been able to experience some of the pretty scary stuff to.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you for the view, leave me a review if you get chance, I'd love to hear what you think about the story :) Some more drama in the next chapter what with the wedding looming and all!**

**Nick Fury's Daughter, thank you very much for the follow and the favourite on Doing it the Blonde Way, I'd love to hear what you think of the story :) **

**Thank you to Believe in Bowties for the favourite on the fiction I really appreciate it! There's a lovely Harry Potter fanfiction up on the profile, check it out :)**


	39. Correspondence

**Authors Note: I'd strongly recommend listening to the song Wolves by a new and upcoming artist Rag'n'Bone Man as it helped to inspire this chapter.**

**Correspondence**

**_Isabella Marie Swan AND Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_**

**_TOGETHER WITH THEIR FAMILIES REQUEST THE HONOR OF YOUR PRESENCE AT THE CELEBRATION OF THEIR MARRIAGE_**

**_SATURDARY THE THIRTEENTH OF AUGUST. FIVE O'CLOCK IN THE EVENING. _**

**_420 Woodcroft Ave Forks,WA_**

I cringed as I set the invitation down on the counter. I cringed because I knew what it meant. I didn't cringe for much longer though, because I realised just who else would be sat at their kitchen table reading that invitation at this precise moment.

Quickly I shot my gaze across the room trying to form some plan of action in my head only to meet the confused gaze of Embry.

My head still felt fuzzy and I couldn't pick up a string of words to say to him. I'd been like that all morning. Since the breaking of dawn when he'd sulked up the porch steps to sit beside me.

My legs carried me from the house quicker than I'd moved in weeks and I left Embry looking slightly baffled at the kitchen table. The bread would burn in the toaster but I moved regardless on through the house. To the front door and down the porch steps somehow managing to pull on a coat all the while.

Feet pummelled at the ground as I crossed past the car that lay on the driveway. Despite passing my test the lure of a car had been avoiding me.

Because I was dangerous? Maybe. Or maybe it was the horrified look on Paul's face when I'd arrived back at the test centre.

"Slow down" cried a fierce voice from behind me.

_I guess he'd rescued the toast_. "You're meant to be the superhuman!" I laughed at my brother.

"Well super-human's don't run to well on empty stomachs" he retorted.

"Embry for once in your life stop thinking about food!" I cried appalled at the tone he was taking with the situation.

He snorted rudely.

"Paul always thinks about food" he grumbled.

I stopped suddenly and he skipped into the air just managing to prevent colliding into me.

"Does he?" I questioned dubiously.

"No, he thinks about you, and trust me I don't want to repeat what he thinks" he admitted sheepishly.

I wiggled my eyebrows teasingly and he gagged in disgust.

Still allowing the smile to dust my face I turned and lurched forwards once more. My direction, path and purpose were all very clear at the precise moment.

"Immie, what's going on, what came through in the mail?" he demanded.

"It was a wedding invitation" I admitted not stopping to address him.

"Right" he laughed cautiously. "Now last time I checked, people don't runaway when they get wedding invitation" he added.

I turned to give him a sharp gaze. We continued walking for a few more strides before a softly spoken curse fell from his mouth.

"Bella" he sighed in frustration.

I allowed his mind to begin to focus further and he seemed more and more agitated. His legs began to carry him further and suddenly he was tugging me along after him. Embry had figured it out. Embry knew what this invitation meant. Not only for Jacob Black, but for the entirety of La Push.

"I should shift, Immie hurry up!" he ushered.

"I can't go any faster!" I whined.

As the admittance fell from my lips his arm caught hold of me and I was tugged up onto his back. I screeched at the hoist and immediately clung to my brother's bare back. He piggy-backed me with ease despite my protests. It wasn't very comfortable and he was by no means as gentle as Paul was when he carried me.

The speed he took through the woods was unnatural. It wasn't something I'd like to repeat again. The rush made my ears feel funny, and my stomach was to drop out. Morning nausea wasn't helping matters.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated" I groaned into his tanned spine.

I felt the vibrations of his laughter but could no longer hear them. Maybe it wasn't the speed, more of a hearing aid malfunction that was causing the sudden lack of sound.

I dared not to loosen my grasp to try and fiddle with them. From fear I'd fall straight off and land in a heap.

The tree's were starting to thin out and I sighed in relief, we were close.

I wanted to save him. I hoped I could save him. To save him from the torture.

Embry dropped me roughly to the floor and I landed awkwardly on my ankle meaning I yelped out in pain. He physically winced.

"Great" he complained with clear lips, as he yanked me in the direction of the Black property.

The rain was slowly rolling in above us. It had been building for the past few days. It came in the form of dark foreboding clouds, which had been disappearing again by later afternoon. This storm however was real, I could smell the rain.

The vibrant red of the Black house was coming into view and it seemed to spur Embry on. I considered momentarily that I had no idea what I was going to say? What words could make this situation better? None I knew.

As we emerged from the woodland the harsh wind was ripping at us, whirling around are bodies and pulling at are clothes.

Embry's eagerness was suddenly fading and I took it as my moment to take the lead as he dropped me onto my feet. I walked forward, strolling across the trimmed grass and in the direction of the front door.

"Jacob!" I called.

"What are you doing?" Embry accused jumping in front of me and I struggled to depict his words. There was definitely something wrong with the aids.

"Speaking to him" I said as if it was the most obvious port of call.

"This is a dangerous situation Imogene. Jacob's dangerous" he admitted which made my jaw hang louse. Jacob, dangerous? I didn't believe him.

I couldn't believe him.

"Don't be so silly Embry" I sighed, proceeding towards the front door.

I guessed he'd be grumbling behind me but couldn't be certain.

My knuckles never reached the front door. Because it was being pulled open swiftly just as a large droplet of rain landed on my forehead. I moved my cold fingers to brush it away.

"Good morning" I chimed.

He mumbled something and I looked blankly. He spoke again and I continued to stare in confusion.

No sound was coming out. Or more coming in. I could no longer hear the birds, I couldn't hear the wind and I couldn't hear what Billy seemed to be shouting at me from the way his lips rapidly moved.

I shifted my eyes around warily, trying to see if it was just Billy. I looked at Embry, but his lips were moving to, his eyes were wide with panic. I couldn't hear them. I couldn't hear them at all.

My hearing had gone.

"Billy ... I can't hear you" I sobbed the panic suddenly beginning to seep into the corners of my mind.

The man wheeled himself back allowing me enough room to shuffle into the tight doorway. It was dark and dingy and Embry shoving himself through nearly landed me on Billy but it was shelter from the rain.

"Why can't I hear?" I whispered to myself.

Jacob's appearance was a welcome diversion. That's what I did best, divert any problems, especially those health related.

Even in the faint light I could see or more feel the vibrating that was coming from him, which was coming from a wolf about to shift. I'd seen it before, felt it before.

"Jacob" my voice warned.

The man looked at me with sharp eyes pushing a path through towards the doorway and I tried to tug at his searing wrist.

"I, Jacob please ... stop let's just talk about this" I protested as he opened the door allowing the howling wind to beat down on us once more. The rain had begun to teem.

The invite sat uncomfortably in his hand and I winced as my eyes drifted across the scroll of text. What a blow, what a swift cut.

"I know you love her Jacob" I cried.

His head flicked back and for a moment his eyes softened.

But they soon cleared and he was of sprinting into the eye of the storm. Billy wheeled himself after the boy but made no progress. He quickly ground to a halt and I sucked in my breath through my teeth.

Embry's hands grasped gently against my hips but I wasn't sure for whose reassurance. I slumped back into him allowing my weight to fall into a familiar form. The torso wasn't quite as strong as the one I was use to resting against.

_Paul_.

Jacob soon became no more than a blip on the horizon. Billy turned and moved back into the house without another word and I cringed into the small corridor and the comfort of Embry.

"Poor Jacob" I sighed turning to rest my head against his chest.

I could feel him speaking but still couldn't hear the words.

"I, Embry I still can't hear you" I whispered. "I think, can you ... please can you drive me to the hospital?" I blurted struggling to format the words. It was a blow to my pride.

My mind wanted to focus of finding Jacob. The anger towards Bella was practically pulsating through my body. She'd hurt him. She'd hurt a member of the Pack, a friend and that hurt me.

* * *

**YOU'VE DONE IT THIS TIME**

**Dear Bella,**

**As you friend I would like to take this opportunity to say congratulations! Thank you for the invitation I look forward to being able to attend the wedding. I will be over to see you at some point, there's a lot we need to talk about.**

**But as your Godmother all I can say is what the hell are you playing at? You don't invite Jacob to your wedding Bella for Christ sake! If you were that adamant you wanted him there the least you could do would be to go and tell him in person, you know face to face. Bella, I know this is really hard and that you didn't intend to hurt him, but he's in pieces. Even a bit or prior warning to one of us wouldn't have gone a miss. It might have at least allowed me to prepare him, to ease him into it. I mean he knew it was coming but it hit him like a ton of bricks. It hit me like a ton of bricks! **

**Jacobs missing, I suggest you get your ass down to La Push. **

**Love Immie. **

* * *

I pulled out the tub of ice-cream from Paul's freezer and armed myself with a desert spoon. His eyes looked sceptical and I shoved a spoonful into my mouth. I widened my eyes and pulled a sarcastic face at him.

"What, you're just going to eat yourself into a coma?" he asked ensuring he over-pronounced the words for me.

"Problem" I said curtly as I shovelled another mouthful in. "It's either this of Gin ... you choose" I growled. "For God-sake Paul, if you look at me like that one more time I will shove this spoon where the sun doesn't shine!" I screeched slamming the tub onto the counter.

"Where are you going?" I cried continuing the one way dialog.

"Paul" I demanded pacing after him, reluctantly abandoning the ice-cream.

It was the early hours of the morning now and I didn't intend to chase him about in the darkness.

"Imogene just go away!" Paul seethed turning suddenly and the words coming out so quickly I struggled to read them.

"Fine I will" I cried brushing past him and out towards the front door.

I couldn't hear the voice calling after me but I imagined it would be. I was walking away again. I needed to stop doing it, to stop walking away.

I turned my heels snapping together and walked straight into the bare, thumping chest of Paul. With a sigh I leant on him allowing him to take my weight. My hearing hadn't come back. They'd been running tests all afternoon. It hadn't reappeared.

But that wasn't what we were arguing about. No, this was about a certain occasion. A ceremony.

"I want you to come with me Paul" I whispered staring into his to well sculpted chest.

I couldn't listen to or read the reply from his lips. My head remained firmly sunken.

"I love you Paul and I need you to be there with me. I need you there to support me, to look after me on what will possibly be the last time I see Bella alive" I chocked and a firm hand stroked the back of my head.

A rough tipped finger wound its way under my chin and with a firm push he tilted it upwards towards his face.

I closed my eyes, protesting, I didn't want to see the words.

He feathered to gentle kisses onto my eyelids and a small smile escaped. I opened them and he gave a satisfied grunt.

Gently he shook his head, and in that one gesture he explained it all.

No.

No he wouldn't come with me. No he couldn't come with me. No he would never, ever want anything to do with Bella Swan and the Cullen family.

* * *

I stretched out in the bed but my limbs collided with the dead weight of Paul. No matter how much I urged my body forwards he remained still, un-shifted.

I huffed in frustration blowing my hair about and the weight shifted. He turned to his side opening one eye and giving me a devilish grin.

"Move" I complained as my body continued to throb.

So he did. But it wasn't where I wanted him to be.

Paul rolled so his body sheltered over the top of mine and I frowned in protest.

"Paul" I warned as his face began to inch closer.

I jerked my head up to meet his light morning kiss pulling my legs around his waist to hoist me upwards. I tried to roll us and once he got where I was going with it soon moved. His lips deviated momentarily as we rolled but as soon as my feet were pushing into the mattress and I was upright I felt satisfied.

Teasingly I ground my hips into him and a fierce groan ripped from his throat.

I sprung with much less agility than one would hope for, of his lap and onto the floor. I gave him a sheepish grin and began to move from the room.

"You better come back here Morgan and finish of what you've just started!" he called and I could just hear the sounds of the bed moving.

"You better come and catch me first Lahote" I called playfully scrambling bare foot down the stairwell and hurrying away from sight.

I was happy, my hearing had returned in and I dared not to question why it had faded, but even with its return my ears felt sensitive. They felt delicate as if they may stop at any moment.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you to graciegirl000 for the review on the fanfiction, I found what you had to say really constructive and it made me think a lot this week about the characters! At the time when I started writing the fiction I drew on my own experiences of Godparents and admittedly mine are much younger than most , I myself am a Godmother to some very close to age in me. So that's where the idea came from, it isn't very conventional, and maybe I should have come up with a different idea for connecting Bella and Imogene, but I hope it doesn't put you off to much! If you do carry on reading the fiction then I hope you find that the relationship works :) So to clear it up yes Imogene is eighteen and older than Bella, but only very slightly. Anyway thanks again I appreciate you leaving the feedback.**

**If you get chance check out graciegirl000 she has a Grown Up's fanfiction on their which is a great read, based on an equally great film :)**

**Thank you to SPARKELS77 for the follow on Doing it the Blonde way :)**


	40. Plenty of Fish in the Sea

**Authors Note: I just wanted to take this moment to say that my thoughts and prayers are with France following the tragedy that took hold over the weekend.**

**Plenty of Fish in the Sea**

"Charlie" I whined in a pleading tone clasping together my hands and jutting out my chin. "Pretty please with a cherry on top" I added.

The man continued to grumble in words I couldn't hear nor fathom as I interrupted the sports he was attempting to watch.

"Imogene" he warned extending his hand in an attempt to shut me up.

"But Charlie I really want to go!" I cried.

"Oh cut the girl some slack" Billy protested with me with a soft laugh.

Paul's gaze remained with the same, firmly set and I had heard all about his skepticism about the idea. That's why I had wanted to take Embry. But apparently boats made him feel sea-sick. Meaning I was left with plan B, Paul.

"Pretty please Charlie, I made Paul drive me all the way over here to get the stuff, please. I promise it will all come back in one piece. I have Paul to supervise me and everything" I added trying to assure him of my good intentions.

His face remained firmly set and I realized I was getting nowhere.

"Okay then, fine" I conceited. "Whatever I catch I'll bring it back and cook it for you" I decided and Paul groaned in complaint.

"Cupboard under the stairs kiddo, green bag" Charlie rolled out smoothly, his eyes not adjusting from the television-set.

"Thanks" I exclaimed grinning like a fool. It wasn't an expression Paul was matching.

"Great" he grumbled his face tripping the floor.

I guess he had other plans for a Sunday afternoon.

"Where you setting sail from?" Billy teased.

"First-beach" I called on my way to the cup-board with Paul dragging behind on my heels.

"You found a worthy-vessel?" he said and Paul repeated so I could hear.

"I believe so" I cried breaking of suddenly as the entire bag of fishing equipment collided with my body. Sending me back into a stack of boxes. Paul's arms were tugging at my clothes but he remained unable to fit inside the cupboards frame.

I slapped away his hands and furrowed my brow in warning. I didn't want Charlie to find out I'd just fell into a box that could potentially be holding the family China. Carefully I pulled myself forwards gripping onto the wall.

The lack of light gave me little to work with but I struggled against the tape until I pried the deformed box apart. Case files slid out onto the floor and a scattering of photographs seemed to explode around me.

Crime scene photo's filled the small space and splattered out onto the living room floor. Her mauled, deformed body scarred my eyes. I forced them shut; I ripped out the hearing aids, and shuffled back into the corner of the space. I wanted to remove it from my mind.

Prying hands tried to reach me, they tried to claw, to fit in through the small hole, but the giants were too big, and I was just too far out of reach.

* * *

The scrawny frame of Bella climbing into the cupboard under the stairs was quite laughable but the sight of it all soon vanished as she firmly closed the door behind her. Plunging us into a returned form of darkness.

I didn't protest as it hid the pictures from my viewing.

"Hello" she whispered to me sheepishly.

"Hi" I managed to jerk out. My first words in what must have been nearly an hour.

"I like what you've done to the place" she remarked in an attempt of humor but neither of us laughed.

"Paul couldn't fit" she added and I could imagine her trying to bite back the laughter.

"I don't know, I think he was quite tempted to put a whole into the stairwell but Billy sort of put a stop to that" I explained.

"Ah" she sighed.

"Charlie never intended for you to have to see that, to see them" she jested.

"I know" I mumbled, folding my legs up within to myself.

"I, Immie I don't know what you want me to say" she mumbled.

"Why did Charlie have these here?" I asked.

"He brings old case files home all the time, he likes to go over stuff … dwells on it even" Bella assured trying to breeze it over.

"Don't lie to me Bella" I snapped my voice becoming raised.

"Okay, okay" she protested. "I don't really know myself" she began to whisper in a raspy voice. "But I think, from what I've heard myself about it, what's been discussed that, well Charlie always wanted her death to go down under suspicious circumstances. But it got called as an accident. Charlie never agreed with it. When I first moved in I caught him with it. He, he kept reading it, over and over and over Immie" Bella gushed.

"I made him box it up. I made him box it up and I put it under here out of the way" she admitted.

"Why?" I hissed hunching forward to stare at her in the darkness.

"Because, because I read the file Immie, and I don't think it was a storm that killed your Mother. I think, well you know what those photographs showed. That can't come out" she pressed.

"So she died for nothing" I accused.

"No!" Bella cried. "God no Immie that's not what I meant. I'm just trying to protect my family, like your just trying to look after yours" she tried to assure.

"No Bella, no. What happened, this stuff this goes past are families. This came before any such divisions this is back from before you were even born" I said softly leaning in close.

"Well then what do you suggest I do?" she hissed.

"I suggest you get your ass over to the Cullen's, and ask Edward about this" I seethed grabbing at a photograph and shoving in into her chest.

"Are you sure you want this to come out?" she asked.

"Bella it's been waiting to come out for eighteen years" I said firmly.

Slowly she hunched back towards the door still grasping the picture firmly to her chest. She pulled on the handle and light was thrown into the small space. I sent her a steely stare as she paused before crawling out of the space and back into reality.

* * *

"We could still make it you know" Paul admitted sticking his head into the cupboard hole. "The tide should be going out soon, we wouldn't struggle to get out" he assured and all the while he spoke I could see his eyes darting about.

They settled on a photograph. One of the more graphic ones. His jaw seemed to tense and his eyes glazed for a few seconds.

"Okay" I slipped out. I pulled my frame from its stiffened position and clasped my hand around his own much larger one, allowing for him to pull me from the dark hole.

My eyes needed time to re-adjust to the change of lighting and I inspected quickly the empty room. We were alone. Or at least alone in the room, I didn't doubt that Charlie would be nearby.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked chucking the bag of fishing gear onto his broad shoulder.

"No" I stated simply.  
"Cool" he shrugged turning and heading towards the door.

I crouched down and picked up the case file, running my fingers across the well-worn binding. With haste I shoved in the stack of crime scene photo's that had been collected together and hid them from my viewing.

I carried the file with me, out of the house, down the steps and towards Paul's truck.

One day, at one point, one moment of understanding, of acceptance I would read it. Look at it. Feel it. But right now, right now it just wasn't an option.

Paul remained cautiously silent through are drive to La Push. I suppose I appreciated it, because where as others would have pushed Paul knew to leave me to boil. He understood that I needed time, I needed contemplation.

The wind had begun to pick up and it tossed the tree branches as we drove through the woodland. It made me doubt are trip out to sea.

I figured with the weather conditions that First beaches car-park would be empty, but pulling up at the lonesome place it was it became apparent what we were about to do. I looked at Paul questioningly before re-adjusting my gaze to the skyline.

"You're going to have to talk to me about it at some point" he complained, beginning to move from the truck.

"I know" I mumbled unbuckling my seat-belt.

"Well then start talking" he snapped, and slammed the car door firmly shut.

"I don't want to!" I cried in protest jumping down from the truck and moving to lean against the body of the car.

"Well that's the problem isn't it" he argued suddenly flipping from his persona of calm. "You never want to fucking talk to me Imogene. You never want to talk about shit!" he shouted.

"Oh well I'm sorry" I cried back sarcastically dropping myself back against the vehicle.

"Oh mature, real mature" Paul sneered.

"Look can we just get in the boat" I pleaded.

He puffed hot air at me and left me standing in his wake as he stormed out across the dusted beach. I pulled a face at him and reluctantly left the car into the brewing storm of sand, as it was scattered out across the beach.

I'd never fished before. Hell I'd never been out on a rowing boat before in my life. It was laughable really. Me tugging on Charlie's fishing hat which smelt nasty and had goodness knows what hanging from it, soon had Paul breaking into a grin.

"You look like a twat" he sneered as he pushed the boat into the water which sent me tipping backwards from the seat.

"Idiot" I seethed.

"Ha" he laughed swinging himself into the boat with ease his legs seeming to be unaffected by the cool of the water.

I looked doubtfully at the oars and made no attempt to move towards them. I was more curious with how you bait your fishing hook. Something which according to Charlie when he'd spoke about it in the past was either your success or downfall.

"Why do people fish?" I questioned doubtfully as Paul began to pull us out further into the depths of the water.

"I don't know, you're a person, and you're fishing so why don't you ask yourself?" he asked smugly.

"Don't try to be a smart ass Paul?" I bit back.

"Want to talk about these photographs now?" he demanded.

"Paul I don't ever want to talk about it" I groaned opening a tub of something I shouldn't of. I nearly threw up over the side of the boat, and it wasn't from sea-sickness.

No, it was maggots.

_How could Charlie even handle them? _

"How much do you know about the old Wolf Pack, about what happened when you were just a kid?" I probed Paul crossing my legs underneath myself.

"Not much, just bits I guess, snippets of what I've heard from the rest of the pack" he admitted.

"Do you know much about what happened with my Mother?" I pressed.

"Sam would never speak about it when I asked him. When we met. I tried to ask about it. But he would just shut me down" he shrugged. "All I can say is, I think your answers lie across the treaty line" he grated out seemingly sketchy on the details.

"So you do know about it!" I challenged my eyes widening.

"No, I don't" he ground out.

"Yes you do!" I protested firmly.

"Immie I don't fucking know, now shut up alright, this is more trouble than it's worth" he growled.

So I did. I shut up. I ignored him. I fell into a long lasting silence. The best way of dealing with the situation.

"Oh what you gonna give me the silent treatment now, fine" he hissed.

I tilted my stiffened neck back and looked up at the dark sky.

"For fuck sake Imogene you can't ignore me in something that's only ten foot fucking long!" he laughed at the reality of what was happening.

_Watch me. _

I toyed with speaking to him. Addressing him about a potential issue. It had been forwarded to me from the specialist, the first communication in quite a while. I suppose I hadn't really considered the risks, the likelihood of developing conditions. It swam inside my mind like it was searching for the deepest depths of my thoughts and rooting itself firmly in place there.

That was the issue you see. These conditions, they multiply.

It was a dark time for me. The beginning, the first realisation that something was up. But what was even harder was people's lack of understanding. My parents would still describe it to you as my feet just being cold. They would struggle to name it, to tell you about the medication, the side-effects … they couldn't tell you how it made me feel. What it did to me.

I suppose this is when I should come out with it. To tell my story so to speak. We all have one, are road to diagnosis. To the full-gone-conclusion.

Dark days they were, and little did I know at the time just how much darkness lay ahead. But that's the funny things about life; it really does knock you back. In youth you expect to be invincible, untouchable. Until it gets to you. And trust me, it gets to us all.

I was no stranger to medical issues, or more being 'different'. It was considered important for a white girl with hearing aids to be seen in a Primary School in Britain, because at that time it was thought to be a good sign of integration, or equality.

My parents tried to brush it over, because that's what they were like. You get the hell on with it; you put up and shut up so to speak. Yes it was a brutal way of growing up I suppose but it prepared me. It prepared me for what was to follow. The seclusion that being partially-deaf brought prepared me for the seclusion that chronic pain set onto my life.

So here it goes. He wanted to hear about it. So here goes what happened.

Feeling cold had always been something I'd lived with. Through the early age of childhood I was considered something of an Ice Queen. But I never thought that it could actually be something wrong with me! I mean being cold was just normal right? _Well apparently not._

It all occurred of quite a spectacularly ordinary day; I woke up looking forward to the prospect of breaking up from college. I was diagnosed with a condition I'd never heard of before, let alone understood.

I ponder now how long this condition had been surfacing for? But what it took was the worst flare up of Raynauds symptoms I have ever had to be diagnosed.

It was usual day; I was in stress mode, which seemed to be a constant fixture back in those days. I went home feeling pretty normal, having had a relatively normal day, if maybe slightly cold feet. So maybe my mental state had become slightly more questionable than usual in previous days. Maybe that should have acted as a warning sign. Not many people cry when they can't get the oven to light.

The following morning I awoke to find myself quite frankly unable to walk. The moment I put pressure upon my feet the pain, it was almost unbearable. I'd never experienced anything like it before.

I assumed I'd strained some muscles; I took the day of, got some pain killers down me and spent the rest of the day in bed.

But nothing was taking the edge of.

Then the cold kicked in.

If I remember correctly that would have been on the second day of symptoms, it was as if my feet had been dethatched from my body and put into a freezer. Not an ounce of warmth seemed to be appearing to be produced and my feet had started to turn some pretty funny colour.

But it was just some muscle strain. Right?

I out right refused to go to the Doctors. You don't go to the Doctors over cold feet!

It took another few days with no let up before I was pressured into making an appointment. My Mother who at this point was tempted to place my feet into an oven to try and get some heat into me.

I barked at them, telling them it would simply be strained muscles. But the Doctor took my feet into his lap and felt them, which looking at it now was slightly strange but I had bigger things to worry about. Such as his horrified expression and somewhat excitement portrayed.

"It's Raynauds" he said simply dropping my feet and beginning to type away.

I waited a few minutes in the silence waiting for some sort of explanation. The horrible possibilities of this unknown _thing_ swirling.

He turned back to me, giving me a brief outline to my condition, he handed me an NHS information pack (all three pages of it) on the condition and told me quite simply all I could do was try to 'keep warm'.

I got home and googeled myself into an oblivion. I think at that day I may have looked at every website that even mentioned Raynauds and was left with one question. How come so little is known about this condition?

My Raynauds is the easier of the two conditions. It's manageable-ish. It has its moments, and in those moments it is a beast. An unruly beast that will not sit the hell down in the corner and let me put a heat pack on to re-open the blood vessels.

I went through a point of wanting to throttle anyone who said 'it's just being cold?'. No, no, no, no. I used to scream on repeat. No it isn't just being cold.

It changes your life to an extent.

Waking up you have to try and regain the feeling back into your hands, as you always wake up with pins and needles. Getting up your never sure until your feet hit the ground whether you've had a flare up. The weather becomes essential. How warm is it? How warm am I? Yes best wear a vest, and thick socks. Better put a jacket or cardigan with that outfit. No, no sandals today, or ever really.

People are stubborn. People are ignorant. People just don't understand why your circulation stops and your hands and feet turn funny colour's.

At the time I took it quite well, I mean considering the fact that I was young I bounced back quite quickly. So what my hands and feet go numb; turn funny colour, cause me pain which at times can be quite excruciating, means I have to wear funny clothing, makes life just a little bit more challenging and turns the shopping or going to the freezer more of an Olympic sport. All of it and a great deal more comes with Raynauds and I accepted all that.

What annoyed me, what I couldn't understand that for a condition that is believed to effect so many, words failed me as to why there was so little research and information available. I mean no one knows why it's caused. It makes for a great conversation starter … 'so yeah basically my hands and feet starting dropping off because blood stops circulating properly and it really hurts, how does it happen, well you see no one knows, guess we are just a bit odd?'. It doesn't really go down to great. Especially not with my Mother's friends.

I made a list. Which I sent to Bella … she found it quite humorous. I kept the email.

**EVERYTHING YOU CAN'T DO IF YOU HAVE RAYNAUDS:**

**Dear Bella,**

**It made it onto an actual list. I hope you enjoy. It's too cold here by the way, come save me?**

**Everything you can't do if you have Raynauds:**

**o We could never go on a trip to the North or South Pole. Can you imagine it? The thoughts making my feet feel cold. We'd be sent home with frost bite within an hour of setting foot in the place.**

**o Walk around in a t-shirt in winter. Let's not even go there.**

**o Go barefoot. Never. Ever. Fluffy socks and slippers on a fulltime basis within the house and outdoors shoes. The only time my feet hit a surface is when I have a bath.**

**o Festivals. Although not impossible, the outdoors generally doesn't agree with us.**

**o Be able to walk down the freezer section in a supermarket without feeling like you might just keel over from the horror of it all. Especially when your family decided to have the conversation of what to have for dinner right by the chillers. I mean Sainsbury's has to be the coldest place ever!**

**o Look at people who are warm the same way again.**

**o Be considered normal. Apparently I'm strange because I have cold hands and feet.**

**o Go swimming in the sea. In England we would have to be rushed to hospital with hyperthermia.**

**o Consider going out of the house without thermal clothing in the winter.**

**o Never go anywhere without gloves.**

**o Not spend are lives researching into articles people have posted about what could help us, as doctors have no clue.**

**o Hold hands with people. It just causes too many questions.**

**o Not have to wear socks to bed.**

**o Stand having an internal debate about whether you can get away with the thermal leggings underneath your jeans or do they really make you look like you're about to burst out of your best denims.**

**o Tattoos on the hands and feet are ruled out.**

**o Be able to handle to cook with still defrosting food. Tried marinating half-frozen chicken fillets once. Worst experience of cooking ever. Nearly scolding water over the hands soon brought them back to life.**

**o Not ask yourself if you are actually a vampire. I mean as long as no one knows the cause we can still speculate right?**

**o Are unable to understand why you never received your Hogwarts expectance letter, I mean being able to get this cold has to count for something right?**

**o Trying to explain to work why it is you shouldn't be outside in the middle of December.**

**o Carol from the BBC weather forecast becomes your life.**

**o Cooking means now having to use a wooden spoon rather than an electric whisk. Anything vibrating could cause a flare up.**

**o On the very rare occasion when you are actually warm it becomes like a scene from the bible when Jesus arose from the dead.**

But in true style just when you are beginning to deal with stuff, you're beginning to understand _bam_! It's like you've been hit by a bus. In one swift swoop you're knocked back on your ass again and before you know it you're sat in the doctor's surgery yet again.

I thought it was just my Raynauds. Turns out it was not. The aches and stiffness came on slowly and before I knew it I was consumed by it like a rash. Yeah sure you put some cream on the rash, but this rash subsides for a period of time but it's always there, it always comes back. It was suspected arthritis.

Now imagine being told that. That you were going to spend what was left of your youth and in fact the rest of your life in crippling pain.

One day all the fingers in my hand seized up, I couldn't move them. I was awestruck. Arthritis. I just turned seventeen not seventy for crying out loud! My friends scoffed it off, told me not to be so ridiculous.

But I knew something was up. So I became Google diagnosis obsessed and began looking into it. After the first few articles I decided by the age of twenty I'd be bedbound and unable to walk. I was still however reluctant to face up to the symptoms.

The Doctors spent weeks draining me of blood, after she told me she expected Rheumatoid Arthritis. Apparently morning stiffness, tiredness, clicking and cracking joints and general pain when I moved had everything pointing in that general direction.

But I didn't swell.

I didn't have any sign of inflammation. My joints don't swell up. They don't become inflamed. Which meant I battled for months to try and get some sort of answer. Because it was always rheumatoid arthritis with a bloody big question mark after it.

The medical professionals simply didn't know. They weren't sure. That was so difficult to accept, that the people who were supposed to know were clueless.

What was wrong with me them? I used to protest to them. You aren't seriously trying to tell me that it's normal to feel like this? It was like a slap around the face.

After a while though, I forgot what normal felt like.

Waiting for a letter through the post for a referral became my lifeline. It meant that because I was still a question mark I didn't have to accept anything yet. I was still a variable.

Specialists, rheumatologists, physiotherapist, psychotherapists, occupational health and orthotic appointments later they ruled out rheumatoid arthritis with a ultra-sound on my hands. It took a further six-months of battling with my GP to have the word Fibromyalgia hesitantly whispered in my ear. Another month before the specialist confirmed it.

Chronic Pain. Fibromyalgia and its umbrella of symptoms became the name. It became the point of acceptance.

But I couldn't accept it.

I fell into a deep, deep whole. I tried something. I tried something, I failed at it and I pulled myself the hell out of the deep, deep whole. And I got the hell on with my life. Because death didn't work for me.

We all have fears right. Especially about relationships. I worry about it a lot sometimes. Especially when I sit and watch him. My mind is drawn back to the fact that it's hard enough asking someone to cope with all the usual crazy, messed up stuff and make a relationship with it. But to then add on the health conditions. Well it scares me.

I wouldn't want to date me.

* * *

Paul furrowed his brow in confusion but also in relief. She'd spoken. He'd wanted to hear it from the moment he'd met her and now he had. But it didn't pull the weight from his shoulders like he'd hoped it would off.

What it did do though was make him smile, because Imogene Morgan trusted him enough to tell him some of her deepest darkest secrets, and that took a lot. For both of them to confront her demons and start to accept them.

* * *

**Authors Note:Wow, a bit of a long chapter (sorry guys!) I hope I didn't loose you all with the lenght of it. I would love to hear any thoughts you have about the chapter, be it the begining or end there was certianlly some drama for chapter forty. Thank you for the view :)**

**Thank you to Psycho-Jellybean for the favourite and the follow on Doing it the Blonde Way!**

**A big thank you to PernFan for the review, you're right Immie doesn't have things easy! Yes you and Immie both, and it's only going to get harder from here on out. Thank you, I'll try, thanks again :)**

**Soundwawelovefanfics thanks for the favourite on the story!**

**To my guest reviewer, thank you I'm glad you like it :)**

**SPARKLESS77 thanks for the review on the story! If you get chance check out the profile there's a fab Vampire Diaries cross over fiction posted up on there :)**


	41. And the Little One Said

**And the Little One said**

Emily had left me a startled voicemail and before I'd even had chance to reply two giddy looking girls were knocking on the door. Claire and her sister Maria needed babysitting. I drew the short straw. Or more the only house that was occupied for the entire night.

I dragged my eyes across their mischievous faces and settled on Emily's apologetic one.  
"I'm sorry Immie, I had no one else I could count on" she admitted, pushing her nieces towards me.

"It's cool" I shrugged. "Come on in girls" I beckoned with a grin welcoming them into the silence of the house. It would be pleasant to bring some life back into it. I feared it was in desperate need of some.

The girls hurried inside and Claire handed me two night bags.

"I'm guessing you know the drill?" she questioned with a weak laugh.

"Yeah, I've worked in daycare Emily trust me, nothing can scare me" I admitted truthfully and she gave a soft laugh.

"I'll call you in the morning, there Mum's been called to the hospital for some tests, I'm on my way up to go and be with her" Emily assured in a soft tone. So soft I struggled to depict the words.

After another reassurance I closed the door on the older woman and left the confides of the hallway and searched further into the depths of the bungalow to find where the two girls had gotten too.

Paul had left for patrol over three hours ago and I was trying to avoid the clock and its taunting. We still had a lot to talk about. Bella was still missing in action and I wondered what exactly it was that she'd found out, or more what dirt she'd dug up.

Embry hadn't been back tonight and the house just seemed awfully quite without the hustle of the wolves. It was even stranger without Jacob's casual walking about. I the playing sports inside the house and Paul constant teasing me while it happened. Something had shifted, life had changed.

But right now I needed to deal with these two hungry children who sat wide eyed and chattering at the kitchen table.

I flipped on the radio more for their benefit and Maria sang brashly, where as Claire simply clapped along not really understanding the concept of the activity.

With a small snort I took a stare at the fridge. It wasn't looking promising, and I withdrew a packet of eggs. The girls seemed perplexed but I soon had them put to work buttering bread and pouring themselves drinks.

"Mummy doesn't let me use a butter knife at home" Maria explained frowning at the object in her hand.

"Well how are you supposed to learn to use one" I laughed with a shrug.

"What are these" Claire complained as I boiled the egg in the pan.

"Egg and soldiers" I detailed with wide eyes and a teasing grin. "Well Claire, all I can say is if you don't have any idea what these are you haven't had a good enough childhood" I laughed and she sniggered into her drink.

As we plated up Claire seemed to appreciate the culinary masterpiece however her sister looked a little unimpressed.

"I grew up on this stuff" I explained pushing the plate across the table towards her.

Her face remained un-amused and after sampling it she decided she didn't want it. Which Claire seemed happy about as she snatched the lot from her sister plate and continued to hungrily wolf down the food. Wonder who she's learnt that off.

"Fine" I conceited throwing my hands up in defeat. "We can have eggy bread" I said and her expression remained perplexed.

She soon got the hang of it though, roughly cracking the eggs into the bowl, submerging the bread and quite literally flinging it all into the frying pan. It seemed there could be no end to my culinary skills.

We ate it all, and I could have listened endlessly to their girlish chatter about tv-programmes and characters.

"What's for pudding" the girls cried in unison when Claire had finally scrapped the egg shell clean and had taken to battering it with her spoon.

"Pudding!" I cried with a laugh. "We don't get pudding until we wash up" I said firmly and they both whined in protest.

"Emily doesn't make us wash up" Maria corrected.

"My house, my rules" I said sternly and with a sigh she gave in. "My house, my Disney collection" I added and Claire began to squeal with delight.

"One film and then you can both shower and go to bed!" I said sternly and they both shared a devilish look.

The washing up became more bedlam than a lesson and it resulted in us all having to shower before pudding. Apparently washing up liquid and Claire didn't mix. Neither did it with the tiled floor which we did indulge as an ice-ring for a few minutes. That was until I slid head first into a cabinet. _Funs over kids. _

It was while I sat towel drying Claire's hair on my bed I realized just how draining this was. How much stuff drained me. How much stress affected me. I kept an ear waiting eagerly for some sort of inclination of Paul's return but heard none. It was a watchful time, for a lot of reasons.

Aladdin. The girls picked Aladdin and I dared not disagree as we snuggled into the living room with enough ice-cream to sink a ship. It was my guilty pleasure. And resulted in Claire having to change her top before she went to bed. Chocolate stains were always fun to get out in the wash.

They were tucked up together in the spare bedroom and I wondered how long it would be before one of them pushed the other out of the bed. Or a pillow fight broke out. Neither of which I thought I could deal with tonight, I wanted sleep.

I trasped through the house in a state of tiredness and through myself into the garden room. Something I usually tried to avoid after darkness but it seemed to be so beautifully calm in those moments I stared out into the woodland. Nature seemed to be at ease tonight. I wondered where Jacob was. Out there. Somewhere, in that deep expanse he would be present, sleeping, running maybe. We were all running in the end. From something, or from someone.

The idea of being able to manage any more television made my eyes hurt and I prepared myself for bed padding up into the kitchen and pulling open the medicine cabinet. It made me cringe. It made my stomach churn.

It wasn't normal.

I wasn't normal.

I closed the door firmly leaving behind the array of dosages that I should have taken for that night. But suddenly I seemed wide awake. Painfully dwelling on my thoughts. I slipped back into the living room and through myself onto the sofa, cleaned from all sticky chocolate ice-cream and began channel surfing in a hopeless attempt of distraction.

I should have heard from the hospital. They hadn't rung, they said they would. It was the only voice that echoed through my mind. Almost on loop.

That was the problem, at the time; I was focusing all my efforts, attention and desires on the fact that they should be able to help me. To make me better. To give me a new miracle pill. But they couldn't do that. Not now, not ever.

It was a concept so difficult to understand. How you can be so helpless while you're body attempts to destroy itself. While it battles with you and leaves in its wake something that is simply, invisible.

I needed to talk to Jennifer, and soon. Information seemed to swirl around in my mind and I needed to unload. I needed to speak to someone. Jennifer was out of the picture, unable to quite fully understand or use the weight of my words, which helped to make her an ideal friend. I guess her not truly understanding the background of me, her brother, Bella, everyone I spoke about, it sort of kept them safe. Actually no, it kept her safe.

* * *

I never heard the pitter-patter of feet down the hallway and into my bedroom. In the same way I never hear Paul sneaking in through the backdoor. I stirred a little past midnight as the giant began to climb into the bed and I moved eagerly to press my cold feet onto his legs.

However it was a small voice that echoed in the space and was peering under the duvet with curiosity that had me fully beginning to stir. I widened my eyes at Claire as she stood in her monkey flannel pajamas. The sight tugged heavily at my heart strings.

"Can you not sleep?" I asked leaning across and moving myself from the star-fish position I'd taken on the bed.

She shook her head rapidly in reply and with a sigh I chucked back the duvet. Claire scrambled in with ease shoving herself between myself and Paul with a fit of giggles as she swung a teddy bear dangerously clothes to his face.

I intended to tell her a story, or at least something to lull her to sleep. However I don't think it got very far. The stories spiraled around in my mind and I wondered how they must differ with fairytales from different countries.

The boy who cried wolf seemed to be the most appropriate. The thought made my stomach do back flips. When would he tell her, when would be the right time to tell a child that all those tails she thought to be made up were actually, so very true.

I began to speak in hushed tones about the village and about the young boy who would cry wolf. But my eyelids felt heavy and as I continued to talk and Claire's fell shut beside me. Obviously my story telling wasn't quite as captivating as I'd believed.

My eyelids became even heavier and I could feel Paul beginning to stir at the realization it was no longer me lay beside him. I lay for sometime in a dream like state only to be tugged to the surface by loud sounds and jerking movements that seemed to fill my head.

The silence fell again and I returned to sleep wondering if it had all been just a dream.

The arm of a stretching Claire winded me as it collided with my chest. It startled me and I ran my eyes around the room unaware of the situation I would be waking up to.

It was as I set my eyes upon Paul who was sat up with a perplexed expression that last night came back in waves.

I nudged at Claire until her head shot up and abundance of madness that would need to be tamed before someone arrived to collect her.

Pushing at the mattress I attempted to move but my back twanged in protest, causing me to re-think the idea. Instead I reached across to fix my hearing aids in place and the whole world seemed to come to life.

"Decided to wake up then" Paul grumbled with a lopsided grin.

He tugged at my legs from under the quilt pulling me along the bed until I was draped half over his lap and Claire was stood up prancing across the mattress as if she was doing a parade.

I smiled feeling soothed by Paul's touch enjoying the proximity until his gaze fell to my own. It made showed so much yet said so little.

"What time is it?" I questioned with a groan as my throbbing back continued to torment me.

"Time for you to get up!" he groaned and shoved my feet of making me bounce on the mattress.

"I'm hungry" Claire decided firmly dropping down with a loud thump onto the mattress with a cheeky grin.

A set of knuckles rasped on the door frame and the face of Embry appeared around the side of the door giving Claire a playful wink.

"Have you spoken to her yet?" Embry asked suddenly becoming more sullen.

"For Christ sake Embry she's only just woken up" Paul boomed at the younger man.

"Boys" I warned sharply. "You want to speak like that you can take it outside" I snapped.

"Whatever" Paul ground out. "Just back of Embry" Paul scoffed at my brother.

I stared them down with my eyes, it bearing sharply into them in warning. I needed them to stop this, it could wait.

Claire slithered out from under the bed sheets her head turning towards Embry as she flopped out on her back. "I want pancakes" she demanded.

"Restaurants closed come back tomorrow" Paul groaned rolling over to sink his face into my chest.

I laughed softly at the joke and ran my nails through his scalp. His thick groans vibrated on my torso and made me snicker further.

"We need to speak about some stuff Imogene; I'll be at home for most of the day. You should drop by. My Mum has some things to show you" Embry said slowly ensuring his eyes never left my own and I could feel Paul tense up.

I felt as if I was becoming blinded by a mist that was concealing the truth from me. La Push had more secrets to give out.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry for such a late update, life got in the way a little bit :/The next chapter we will meet Paul's Mother!  
**

**Thank you to FullOfLaughter for following the fanfiction! **

**Big thank you to katyha for the favourite and the follow on the story I really appreciate it :) **

**Thanks to Kirbee Angel for the follow on Doing it the Blonde Way! Check out the profile if you get chance, there are four great fanfictions up on there in progress :) **

**Thank you for my guest reviewer for taking the time to leave me a review :) So to start with yes the characters are really all over the place I completely agree, Imogene isn't exactly predictable nor are some of the ways I have written the other characters during the novel. I can understand entirely how this can be really off putting and cause a lot of dislike towards the story and spoil it, however I wanted to write Doing it the Blonde Way in that slightly un-conventional way, which I know isn't for everyone. Maybe if I do decided to post another fanfiction after this one is finished I will try and work on the characters having themselves together a little bit more, and I will look at how in the coming chapters I can try and tone the stuff a bit, as maybe it has been a little bit too intense. Thanks again for the review. **

**Thanks a lot Djuura for the favourite and the follow on the story :)**

**Thanks to ratherbereading125 for the review on the story, I appreciate you taking the time to do so :) I appreciate the feedback about the start of the story, I agree, it's something I'd like to go back and re-write in the future (due to time restraints I can't currently with working and studying for my degree), I think the problem really came when I began with my planning. I pre-wrote a lot of the later story and had to then write a beginning for it to fit. Leading to it seeming disjointed and confused, as you highlighted it's likely that I've not kept a good track of the themes as I should of. On a more positive note, thank you for the comment, I'm glad you think it went okay, it's been very rewarding to write and something I feel very passionately about. I hope you continue with the story and aren't to put off, thanks again for the review. **

**PernFan I'm glad I caught you of guard! Yes it's a topic that's only been skimmed on to begin with but something that's been really interesting to start writing about and use as a plot twist. I've just been writing a chapter explaining some of your questions but unfortunately it's a while of yet so you'll have to hold on out. I am beaming right now reading your last bit, I'm so glad it has, it's a really hard topic to discuss and can be a bit taboo even between my family and friends, because fibro isn't something people always want to discuss because it's such a heavy subject, so I'm super happy it's helped breakdown the condition a little more for you! Thanks again for taking the time to leave me a lovely review. **


	42. Meet the Parent

**Meet the Parent**

"I've been busy!" I lied in pathetic protest.

"It wouldn't have taken long" Embry grumbled standing once more in the doorway.

I rolled my eyes and made a move to hoist myself onto the suitcase. Pulling myself up onto it I paused to catch my breath and speak to him once more.

"I don't know what could be so important or what could have changed to mean that you can only now tell me this '_stuff_'" I quoted unpleasantly.

"You found out!" he cried. "You want to know about it" he added.

I blew hot air, sending my fringe shooting up as my fingers fumbled to find the zipper.

"I've-always-wanted-to-know" I grunted, shifting my weight up and down on the case to try and get the zipper to move.

"You always believed her death was accidental" he stated.

"Yes, well now I don't!" I cried shifting to my knees.

"What's changed?" he snapped.

"The pictures, I saw the pictures Embry" I admitted wincing at the memories they dragged up.

"So did the Police but they didn't question it" he shrugged.

"It happened in Forks, and who has a lot of influence in Forks Embry" I accused.

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions" he said sternly.

With one firm pull the zip began to glide around the suitcase which had been packed in a hurried frenzy at seven o'clock that morning.

"Oh, so maybe it's something to do with the other beings on this side of the border?" I probed and his face hardened.

"You know nothing Imogene!" he seethed banging his fist against the wall.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything guys" a cheery voice called from behind Embry who had began to visibly shake. "Imogene how many bra's do I need to take?" asked Jennifer her face remaining quite serious, which to my horror showed she wasn't joking.

"Take three Jennifer just to be safe" I said quickly hoping to speed her exit.

"Should I take a thong?" she asked, her face showing the angst the debate between the thong or no thong was causing.

"For Christ sake Jennifer I do not care nor have any opinion in what you choose to clothe your vagina with!" I hissed, feeling for Embry's clear embarrassment at the situation. "But if you must know I can't see anyone benefiting from it if you were too" I admitted. Although it would take up less room in a case. Something I was short of.

"You shouldn't be going away with all this going on" Embry accused.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize I could put my life on pause, can you show me what button I need to press" I drooled sarcastically.

"Whatever Imogene" he blew me off. "You know where I am when you ready to hear it" he added over his shoulder and sulking of down the hallway pushing Jennifer from his path.

Something was getting under his skin. I just hadn't worked out what yet.

"Okay, so I think I'll take a thong, just in case, you know" she wiggled her eyes suggestively. "There's some hot guys back home" she defended to my unimpressed gaze.

"Which colour?" she asked her face brightening presenting a black with hot pink trimmed piece of lace and a red one.

"Take both" I shrugged flippantly and she gave an over-dramatic eye roll.

It was going to be a long weekend break.

* * *

Paul seemed on edge, which wasn't unusual for Paul but it seemed to be somewhat heightened. The whole pack had been like it since Jacob's departure and the dragging up of my Mother's passing had only seemed too marked the atmosphere further.

The only person who seemed painfully unaware of it all was Jennifer, whose head seemed to be spinning with thoughts about thongs, sex toys and when she was next getting laid.

I was glad I sort of jumped the whole teenager section of my life.

I wondered what it must be like to be living in a world you only half new and understood, because there were signs. There'd been signs from the very beginning. Things Jennifer must have seen and heard had surely thrown up a few questions. But bar two outbursts she was keeping her cards pretty close to her chest.

"You better not be in the room next to me" Jennifer complained as she picked at the fresh-manicure which she'd traveled out of town to receive. I'd driven her.

"I don't want to hear you having sex" she said calmly and I nearly swallowed the boiled sweet, which a good thump on the back soon brought up.

"Prude" Paul laughed at her accusingly.

"Excuse me" she cried curling her lip. "I am no prude" she exclaimed.

"No" he laughed. "You a walking STI" he sniggered and I punched him in the arm with a warning stare as the silence fell in the backseat of the car.

* * *

I didn't do long car drives. It made me go all stiff and crampy, something Paul had suggested he could 'help with' at are first service station stop and I'd clouted him with the packet of chocolate I was stuffing down my throat.

"You're lucky I'm even coming" I snapped feeling agitated at the thought of the pending visit. It wasn't Paul that was upsetting me though; it was the thought that I was actually meeting his mother. A being that somehow managed to produce this sex God crossed with a half-wit.

"Does she know…?" I asked implying everything with my widened gaze and it took a few seconds to catch on. That was after he'd stopped sniggering at my face pulling.

"No" he shrugged. "She doesn't know anything about me" he added rather blandly. I brushed my fingers over his bare arm but he shrugged it off and kicked at the car tire.

_Foot-in-mouth, bad Imogene. _

Paul's family situation had always perplexed me. He never spoke about his parents in detail. I had seldom saw his farther and all I knew of his mother was what I'd been drip-fed from Jennifer. Which was very little.

Therefore I was unsure of exactly what to expect. Maybe a glamorous woman, who drank champagne for breakfast and drove around in a Bentley with three chowwawas.

But I hadn't much to go on. I had tried to think of something with the ability or personality to produce beings similar to Jennifer and Paul but the idea was quite disturbing.

Jennifer seemed to be the only one looking forward to the visit or more the request of our presence.

I was automatically suspicious and Paul was outright thuming over the entire situation. But when Jennifer had asked me to accompany her, he'd felt the need or more was left with no other choice than to follow.

* * *

**TURNING TABLES**

**Dear Bella, **

**No I am not quoting you Adele, well I am but I'm not … anyway I feel like I am watching tables turn. Well metaphorically speaking anyway. Is this some sort of twisted karma?**

**I know how Edward must have felt when he went to me Rene. (I mean bar the part of me being scared I might sparkle or try to eat her, or you for that matter. I don't have to worry about draining the blood from partner's parents). ****_BAD IMOGENE, down girl. _**

**Sorry that was, rude? Oh gosh I've been hanging out with the Wolves to much come and save me?**

**Anyhow I am meeting Paul's Mother. She won't like me; I know she won't Bella I can feel all this negative karma floating towards me. What am I going to do?**

**Love Immie.**

* * *

**RE: TURNING TABLES.**

**Dear Immie, my advice is as follows;**

**SHUT UP, SIT DOWN, AND GET YOURSELF A STRONG CUP OF COFFEE.**

**Forget the karma stuff and just be yourself okay, if she likes you she likes you if she doesn't well, there isn't much you can do about it. **

**Love Bella. **

* * *

**RE: TURNING TABLES**

**Dear Bella,**

**Your advice although slightly meh, was acceptable. Have found dark corner of car to slouch against, am now ignoring all occupants of car and threatened Paul earlier with point that if he doesn't stop at next services (so as to get myself a cup of coffee, not that he needs to know that) that I will empty my bladder onto the seat. Sufficed to say it did the trick. **

**Love Immie. **

* * *

Miami wasn't as expected. Sure it was flash and up-market but despite the warmth and glamour in it my heart was being teased with the thought of La Push. I suppose going to a different place helped to make you appreciate so much more of what you actually have.

I seemed to be the best passenger. Paul's road-rage incidents had spiked, and Jennifer kept trying to keep her brain from reducing in size any further from boredom. Which involved anything from throwing paper at me to pointing out 'hot' guys that we drove past.

To say I was relieved to see the gated driveway was the understatement of the year.

It took a few minutes before the electric gates wearily opened themselves and we began a new voyage along the graveled driveway which was another issue in itself.

The house eventually appeared after a good few minutes and two figures stood huddled on the steps and I felt like I was in a movie. I soon fell down from that cloud when I had to awkwardly sliver from the truck and then stomp up and down to try and regain feeling into my legs.

The property was white, large and glossy with a fountain and turning circle in the drive and looked as if they'd simply placed it for a photo shoot. But I guess this is what a second marriage to a much older, much richer, much less nicer guy can do for you.

Mrs. Ahern looked nothing like her daughter or son, something which surprised me as I'd expected some sort of facial feature resemblance. However it could have been due to the Botox that filled her face in a restrictive manner.

I watched awkwardly as Paul 'busied himself' with the luggage. I half expected my suitcase to explode in his face as he hauled it onto the gravel in one swift movement.

"Jennifer darling" her mother driveled and I wondered at one point if I may actually see her eyebrows move. They remained firmly set in place.

"Hi" Jennifer said curtly clearly lacking the enthusiasm her mother made up for in abundance as she pulled her into an uncomfortable looking squash. Did I say squash, I meant hug.

"And this is…" Jennifer began and I wondered if she was about to say. _Your son, who you haven't seen for over ten years_, but she moved her hand to land on me.

Her mother cut her off with an outstretched slender hand and I took the manicured, buffed thing of injected perfection into my own and shook it firmly. They shared beauty habits. Perhaps they were related after all.

Her eyes seemed to be examining every inch of me with a scrutiny I only ever received from my physiotherapist.

"It's so great to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you from Jennifer. I'm Lila, her Mother" she chirped, the eyebrows still hadn't moved.

I'm unsure what made me dislike her, but something wasn't quite right, maybe it was the way she was continuing to stare at my waist line trying to work out what size jean I took or be it the way she was a little bit to jolly to have a stranger rocking up on her doorstep with her estranged son in tow.

After all I was a complete stranger. It was when she spoke again that my fears were confirmed. "I can't believe it took you so long to introduce me to your Wife!" Lila exclaimed her gaze directed at Paul and her face attempting to form a frown.

I heard a suitcase drop rather roughly to the ground and wondered if he'd managed to break it. The thought of Jennifer's thong's exploding across the perfect driveway was enough to make me snigger.

I looked around for a few second expectantly looking for Paul's Wife.

Until I remembered he didn't have one.

Then it all became suddenly clear. I erupted with a nervous laughter in sheer terror at the entire situation.

"They're not married Mum" Jennifer hissed and her cheeks turned rosy red and her face hardened. It had displeased her?

"Oh, what a silly mistake …" she gushed turning for assurance from the balding man a few steps above her.

I wanted to curl up in a ball and go back to bed, but I couldn't. Jennifer was mumbling an apology of sorts and Paul wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Given that you aren't married" she began again her tongue turning suddenly sharp. "I don't expect you to be sharing a bedroom" she stated simply and with one swish of her swishy-scarf she flounced back into the property. Those words implied a lot. Platonic mode takes-two.

* * *

The house was just as lavishly decorated on this inside as it was out and I felt uncomfortable in its presence. So did Paul. He seemed like he was ready to make a break for the door every time I caught him staring.

At least Jennifer was enjoying it. Well sort of.

She'd fallen into a blazing row with her mother after only five minutes when she was told she would be sharing with me. Something which clearly crushed her no-strings-attached line of dates she had queued up.

The more I watched the family; it made me appreciate just how lucky I am with my own. Sure my family is dysfunctional, disjointed even but it's better than this … at least it is a family. I felt an uncomfortable twang of guilt for Paul.

He lives this.

"Paul, do you want to get some air?" I asked pulling uncomfortably at the neck of my shirt, but it wasn't the heat of the room.

His dark lobes sized me up his suspicion clear but a small nod fell none the less.

I watched his mother's eyes cloud for a few seconds and her lip curled slightly but it passed within seconds. "Oh yes, you'll simply adore the gardens, the fountains are splendid" she called after us and I thought I might vomit.

Stumbling down the steps a firm hand steadied me and as soon as he tugged away I felt its loss. It was missed.

Everyone was acting … strangely.

"How is this right?" I asked as we began to walk along a stoned path lined either side with a calf length hedge row.

"What?" He grumbled clearly unsure of what point I was trying to make now.

"How is it that people can spend money on such, such pointless luxuries" I exclaimed gesturing to the third fountain I'd seen. "When there is so much suffering and need in the world?" I asked.

"I suppose he'd say he'd worked for his money and does his part for charity and that you shouldn't question it" Paul answered meekly kicking at the marble fountain.

"That's wrong" I corrected slumping down.

"It's not fair" I added.

"I thought you'd learnt by now that life wasn't fair?" he asked coyly and I shrugged flippantly sinking down to the rim of the water feature.

"Why do you want to save everyone?" he asked suddenly his face becoming strained.

"Because I can't save myself" I blurted the sentence out before I'd even processed how it may sound aloud. His face hardened and I watched him retreating into the darkness. Without a word he span on his heel and walked briskly back down the path we'd just taken.

I let a sigh escape me and stretched out tilting my head back until it was submerged under the water. I held it under there until my lungs began to constrict and re-appeared gasping for breath. It calmed me. Strangely enough. It made me remember that I was alive.

I saw a figure approaching me and I shook my head firmly sending water droplets cascading around me.

* * *

I lay awake. It wasn't unusual. Only this time there wasn't a wooden porch to go and sit and watch the world pass you by on. No there was only a heavily snoring Jennifer in the bed beside me. Having climbed onto the kitchen roof to sneak through the window at two am this morning.

She'd been out. Doing what and with whom I didn't ask, nor did I want to know.

Seeing Jennifer and Paul's mother had provoked something about mine.

I needed to see Embry. I need to speak to him. I'd realized something.

You've waited for eighteen years another few days won't hurt I reminded myself but it left a twang of pain none the less. These were murky waters indeed and a snake was in the grass.

I feel like Bridget Jones, I have become 'A born again virgin' okay maybe things haven't become that desperate but it's been over two days without any form of physical contact with Paul. It's strange. No it's really, really strange.

It was divulged to me on the second night in the twin room I was bunking in with Jennifer that in a similar sense to me her mother had become a 'Born again Christian' or Catholic, but Jennifer being Jennifer, couldn't tell nor would acknowledge any difference.

"How did your Mother manage to produce a whore?" I asked brashly in the dim light of the bedroom suddenly I knew she still hadn't managed to get herself of too sleep. I felt like I was a child in the plainly decorated room, with a single bed and a small bedside table separating me from the bed Jennifer was spaced across.

The girl seemed un-phased by the question. "Dunno, maybe it was a gift from the God's of sex? Or maybe I was just so sexually reprieved during childhood it was my only way to explore what sex actually was" she answered without missing a beat.

"I see this is clearly something you have thought over Miss. Lahote?" I questioned in a serious tone.

One stare from her was all it took to have us both in fits of laughter and her Mother hammering on the wall, telling up to keep it down.

"How long has Paul been a Wolf for?" Jennifer asked as if we were in normal conversation leaning up on her elbows to stare at me.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hi guys, sorry it's been a while again, I had computer issues, something went wrong with my hard-drive and I nearly lost all my work. So my laptop's been out of action for a few days getting fixed. I hope you enjoyed the cliff-hanger, how will Imogene react? The truth or more lies.  
**

**Thank you so much to Imprint Obsessed, you're lovely reviews really help to keep me going! After battling with some newly developing health problems and spending a while grappling around with my recent gluten intolerance diagnosis to add to my list of conditions I am hoping to get back on track with this story and continue to provide you with updates :) which should be a lot easier now my migraines have eased off since ditching gluten! Thanks I'm glad you do, I love writing the pair together and find it really interesting how the relationship can be stretched and the boundaries pushed between them. **

**kanae1865 thank you for the follow on the fiction! **

**Thank you very much hodhod2011danger for the favorite on Doing it the Blonde Way! Hannah has a great varied selection of Fanfictions up on her profile so be sure to check them out :) **

**Laylacat11 thank you so much for the follow on the story and on my page! If you get chance to check out her page she has lots of Fanfiction's up on there, including a twilight one. **

**Thanks anaknisatanas for the follow on the fiction, check out the profile there are lots of Harry Potter Fanifction's posted on her page :)**


	43. Mulling It Over

**Authors Note: Sexual content detailed towards the end of this chapter, you have been warned it's about to get a bit lemony!**

**Mulling It Over**

_One stare from her was all it took to have us both in fits of laughter and her mother hammering on the wall, telling up to keep it down. _

_"__How long has Paul been a wolf for?" Jennifer asked as if we were in normal conversation leaning up on her elbows to stare at me. _

I looked perplexed. My eyes may have given away my guise but I was quick to cover up. I raised my eyebrows at the girl and tried to consider what way I needed to approach this.

It wasn't my decision. If it was I would likely have told her from the very beginning.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I lied, badly.

I felt my pulse begin to pick up and my eyes were shifting uneasily about the room. Looking for some sort of escape route.

"I think you do" she probed sitting forwards even more like a predator.

"What are you trying to suggest" I laughed nervously. "That your brother turns into a wolf?" I asked trying to emphasize the ridiculousness of the question.

"Yes" she admitted sternly.

"All right then" I countered with a squeaky tone.

"I know it's the truth Imogene" she snapped.

"That's something you'd have to speak to Paul about" I explained carefully realizing my pretence wasn't going to fool her. _I'd fucked up. _

"What if Paul won't speak to me about it?" she pressed hotly flipping her hair and leaning into me.

"Then that's his choice. He didn't tell me about some stuff to start with" I tried to appease.

"What the actual fuck!" she cried appalled and suddenly snapping. I could see where she'd got that trait from.

"Calm down Jennifer" I sighed slouching down into the bed with a long breath of pained movement.

"Sorry" she mumbled dropping back and allowing her head to dip.

"I'll speak to Paul" I promised brushing a light kiss over her forehead. "Now show me how to get out of this room, I need to think" I requested.

She did and that's how I ended up lay out on the kitchen roof.

Why would someone want to murder my mother? It was the only thought that seemed to flow within my head and it made me feel uneasy. I didn't want to consider the options nor the implications of the answer.

People kill for love or hate, or sometimes for both. It's a very thin line. I wasn't sure which one her death would fall into, or which party would cross it.

I had two suspect groups and I still found myself unable to divide them.

There was too much light pollution here to be able to see any stars; it made my heart ache uncomfortably. I was used to being able to watch the stars. They were a companion on these lonely nights.

Maybe my mother was killed because she found out something, something dangerous? But what else was there to find out that Bella hadn't already discovered. I chewed over the concept. No, it was too obvious, too easy. I don't think her murder was about ease at all.

She died in the car. So maybe someone was with her. But then again it would take a very special sort of person to be able to survive such an impact. That did little to narrow my suspect pool; I knew a lot of special people.

What I found even more puzzling was what Embry could have discovered, or uncovered. I'm not sure which would be more fitting. I expect the later, Embry wasn't the sort to go looking for it. In fact I expect the situation was quite accidental and maybe something he is now trying to get to grips with how to handle.

Guilt does funny things to people, and Embry sure has been acting funny recently.

Once, I would have poured this out to Paul, and maybe in a few days I will. However right now it hardly seemed a fair thing to do. The boot was on the other foot, but Paul just didn't seem able to talk.

So I spoke to the only other person I could think of for this situation. Bella.

**DARK THOUGHTS**

**Dear Bella,**

**I hope your okay, I've calmed down slightly since getting into the car but still feel like I'm on another planet. I thought my family was strange. **

**Anyway I was hoping you might have found something out about what happened, you know with my mum? I'm guessing you may have already but don't want to tell me.**

**The truth hurts Bella; we have to get over that fact. **

**Love Immie. **

* * *

**DARK THOUGHTS**

**Dear Immie, **

**Of course the truth hurts, it tells us things we don't truly want to hear. Which is why for now, what I have found out is better left unsaid. Or at least left until we are face to face, I don't want to spoil your break anymore than has been done already.**

**I spoke to some people; I did some digging for you and got myself nowhere. So I went over to your side of the pound. Things started looking up. I crossed back into Forks with my new ammunition and it did the trick.**

**I have some answers, nothing conclusive, nothing that could ever be proven, but I have some thoughts to through by you when you get back.**

**Charlie doesn't like his suit. Decided I may have to call the wedding of. Alice wants me to send you in as a reinforcement. Smooth talk him into it maybe? Please. Help?**

**Bella.**

I laughed aloud as I read the last of the email it was just so, Charlie. It made me more determined to get home. The sooner the better.

An idea dropped into my head, a sudden realization.

I needed to see Joshua Uley. If anyone could give me a black and white answer about this situation it would be him. Even if my foster mother said nothing was ever black and white. This time it simply had to be. For the sake of us all.

* * *

I lay sprawled out on Paul in a way that reminded of me of how we slept, and something he never let go. Recently though I'd been waking up to an empty bed. To an empty house. With an empty heart.

The on setting events were already starting to affect our relationship. Bella, the Cullen's, the Wolf Pack and Tribe they were all unpicking at the threads we were tied together with.

We were in the perfect garden, of the perfect house, in the perfect setting. It was all just a little too _perfect_.

Jennifer had gone out for _brunch_ with her mother and step-farther which seemed to have developed into a shopping trip from the time elapsed.

The deck chair was large enough to fit four of us meaning Paul couldn't complain for once about me taking up to much room. I should have progressed to the shower to wash the chlorine from my hair having been swimming but the lure of napping was too tempting.

By mid-day the sun was set high here and I rested my head on Paul's chest allowing it to rise and fall with his breath. I wanted to lavish the peace that seemed to engulf this place. There was a lot of silence here. It allowed for plenty of time to think. This was also quite dangerous.

Paul seemed like a different person here, he was trying to keep himself contained, withdrawn.

"I'm glad I met you" I admitted as I allowed my fingers to draw patterns across this dark skin.  
"Where's that come from?" he asked scowling and his body stiffening.

"We said it once, in an argument" I explained carefully.

"Oh" he breathed.

"Sorry" he added guilty.  
"You don't need to apologies, it's done" I mumbled but allowed the thought to continue to circle within my mind.

"I … I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't have met you Imogene. You complete me" he shrugged.

"I know" I replied sinking further into the comfort of his body.

"I was just thinking about my parents. They always say they wish they'd never met each other when they argue" I sighed frowning slightly.

His fingertips traced the creases in my brow with deep thought.

"Well how about next time we argue I promise never to say that … I'll just call you a dip shit or something?" he asked seriously.

"Bite me" I cried.

I shrieked when he pressed his teeth firmly into my ear lobe.

"Behave" I said sternly looking around cautiously. "Wouldn't want to upset your mother" I laughed.

"She's not my mother" he replied coldly and rose from the chair without a second glance.

I gnawed at my lip as I watched him go. In two minds about whether I should follow him.

The phone rang unexpectedly and I struggled to locate the offending object. I wasn't expecting a call, but as was the way it was the person I'd been least expecting.

My own mother.

With hesitance I answered the call and waited for the expected onslaught of words.

"You're farther is the most repulsive, vial man on the planet!" she whined like a child and I flopped back onto the chair. "Do you know what he called me? He called me an old hag! And old hag, can you believe it?" she cried with another sob and I rolled my eyes.

"Where is he now?" I asked a little too sharply, being more concerned about what she'd done to my farther after what he'd said to her. I prayed she hadn't gone to get the carving knife.

"Well I kicked him out" she said with a satisfied snort and I felt like a role reversal had taken place between us.

"Where did he go?" I questioned further the relief beginning to pour over me; at least she hadn't killed him, yet.

"He went to the pub, but I'm sure he'll be asleep on someone's sofa, anyway he isn't important. I'm not an old hag am I? You would tell me if I was wouldn't you Imogene?" she questioned and I really did contemplate saying she was. However I blathered on about how wrong he was and that he'd soon come crawling back to her before I managed to end the phone call.

I lay back a lump forming in my throat. Was this what I'd be like in fifty years? Unhappily married to a man I thought I loved all because we couldn't stop ourselves from arguing?

Standing I pushed myself from the chair and into a quickened pace. I set off down the pathway heading for the water-fountain I'd found on my first day. I wasn't looking for a dunking, more for some space. Mentally.

It didn't take long for my emotions to boil over. I felt unusually angry. I was angry at my farther for being so thoughtless, at my mother for being so sensitive and at Paul for being so harsh.

I wanted to scream, to cry and to rest. But I could do none of these so instead I paced around the fountain until I was interrupted.

"Your mother's been ringing your phone ever since you left the pool" he gestured towards the object.

"I don't want us to end up like my parents" I admitted suddenly, ignoring the fact he'd been spying on me.

"What makes you think we will?" he demanded.

"We, we argue a lot" I pressed. "You're always so angry" I added.

"You hold back too much" he countered. "I have problems. So do you" Paul added.

"I try not to let mine define all my actions" I retorted.

"Well sometimes, I forget that what I say can hurt you, that my words can upset you. You're so strong all the time Imogene that sometimes I forget you still feel things just like everyone else" he admitted.

"I feel a lot" I kicked at the dirt. "Just because I don't show it, it doesn't mean it doesn't affect me. I just bottle it up until it explodes into a massive problem" I recounted.

"Well then we've both got stuff we need to work on" he decided.

"Yes" I agreed.

He understood he didn't care though; he wasn't here to judge me. I stepped into his space tilting my head back so I could look into his orbs.

Yes I was defiantly in love with those dark eyes.

I pressed my toes into the ground to elevate my position, edging my mouth closer to his.

"It's your curfew, lights of by nine o'clock remember" the nasally voice echoed. "I do hope you enjoyed your visit" his mother added in the small pool of light she remained planted in.

I dropped back on my heels sinking my feet firmly back onto the floor.

"Nice try Morgan" Paul laughed gently into my ear.

* * *

I pondered whether Jennifer had already spoken to Paul from the way his face seemed tensed whenever she walked into a room. The way his eyes would flicker between her and his mother. Or maybe it was a natural association, Jennifer reminded him of her. It couldn't have been a pleasant feeling.

All I know is that he was eager to return to La Push and possibly regretting having come in the first place. It hadn't been good for his inner demons. Then again I suppose it depended on what way you looked at it.

The moment we left the house, left _her _I could feel the sexual tension spike. I wondered how long it would take before he made his move. I'd practically jumped him that morning when we'd bumped into each other on the landing. It took an inhuman amount of strength to blush and avert my gaze from his body fresh from the shower as his mother bustled past us.

But it seemed it was either Jennifer's presence or my rather stern voicing that I refused to make love to Paul in anywhere that wasn't sanitary, a room of some sort and it had to have something for me to die on afterwards, preferably a bed that stopped him from taking any form of action. The bathroom floor hadn't been comfortable to crumble down on to demanding and heat pack and painkillers after the first attempt in the shower, which had gotten so hot and heavy I'd slipped and slammed my already aching back into a wall and burst into tears.

_Slight turn off?_

All thoughts of turn off's slipped from my mind the moment we disembarked the car and Paul was at my side quicker than I could react.

"Where were we?" he asked smoothly.

"I don't know, I think I was going to sleep?" I teased.

His grin was firmly set and he hit at my legs knocking me of my feet and allowing my hair to skim the ground before he caught me with milliseconds to spare. Jerk.

"Put me down" I protested as he sprinted up the porch steps.

"Why?" he asked smugly tightening me in a restraining grip before dropping me like a rag doll.

"Because" I paused for effect allowing my hands to slowly drop down his torso. "I wouldn't be able to do this" I tugged firmly on the bottom of his shirt before moving my hands upwards stretching up onto my tip toes to pull the piece of material up his body and he shrugged it off.

"Oh" he laughed with widened eyes.

"Um" I mumbled as his lips inched towards mine. I darted at the last minute back and began to dash teasingly up the hallway luring him after me.

* * *

**Authors Note: Explicit sexual content detailed below.**

* * *

I shivered as I stared at Paul, as I made my attempt to stare him down. Maybe if I glared hard enough he'd stay sat down.

Paul was always confident, slick and well-practiced in the bedroom. I was a clumsy, half-hearted mess that managed to hold it together … most of the time.

My breath was sharp, short as if I was gasping for the oxygen. I was, nervous.

Jennifer had mentioned it, a strip tease. It had never occurred to me before, we never normally managed to keep each other's clothes on around each other for more than a few minutes when like this.

I shifted uncertainly from my perch on his lap as he lay stretched out beneath me, doubting myself. He knew I was. He always knew.

It was the questionable smirk and slight raise in his eyebrow, beginning to ask the question. Asking if I was comfortable with this.

"We can just stay like this all day Morgan, you look pretty good from this angle" he suggested moving to press himself up with a hand, but I could tell from the well-developed arousal that it was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Just humor me okay" I requested pushing myself of him and onto the bedspread.

I kneeled taking a shaky breath in thought of what I was about to do and doubting I'd even managed to pair up a matching set of underwear for this performance.

_It'd be fun!_ Jennifer had teased when trying to explain the situation she'd gotten herself in one late night, half drunk, on a beach with an Italian. But I wasn't Jennifer. Paul wasn't Italian, and I could definitely do with some alcohol right now to try and subdue my nerves.

"Can I have a minute?" I decided impulsively puffing out a breath which blew my home cut fringe in a multitude of directions, with its delicate lilac tinge which still hadn't left my hair. I doubted it ever would without a good bleaching.

Paul sat upwards and with a rough hand he grasped a hold of my waist digging his thumbs into my hip bones and drawing me towards him. His lips were rough and his light stubble grated against my neck in the most pleasant of ways, making me forget entirely what I had suggested in the first place.

"You smell of sex" I mumbled into his neck, creating a raspy chuckle.

"You have no idea what you do to me" he groaned back as I pressed my core into his hips. _Oh, I think I did. _

I hissed at the heat of him, legs brushed against my stone-cold toes, making me flinch away for the stab of pain it caused. Paul held me at arm's length, eyes clouded with uncertainty of what he might have done wrong.

"It's me" I mumbled squeezing my thighs to try and stop the sensations his glares were eliciting.

"Let me help" he began moving a hand to take my foot into it but I moved away again from the unpleasant pulsation the warmth caused on the ice like skin.

"Its fine" I lied trying to fold my feet underneath me.

"Immie" he warned moving towards me making my back drop into the mattress. "Let me?" he asked again and I turned my head refusing to meet his gaze.

I felt a calloused finger brush across my arch, making my back rise from the mattress and chest heave. My head felt clouded for a minute and I tried to steady my breath in order to gain some composure. I was supposed to be in control.

"Paul" I whined as his lips came down gently pressing into the ball of my foot dancing up to curl around my ankle. His hands encased my feet like fire as his lips tortured me in the summit.

I blocked it all out. As I had become expert at doing with these intimate moments we shared. I shut down the part of my mind that demanded to be heard, I shut of the pain, the agony that ripped through me with every breath. That didn't mean it went away entirely, it still present. Be it in the slow way I had to roll my hips in pleasure as Paul's lips teased me or the ache in my ribs every time I inhaled a little too sharply.

I felt his fingers beginning to pull at the waistband of the short bottoms and I knew I had to stage my intervention.

"Paul" I sighed pressing a hand into his chest as he nipped at the inside of my thigh making me yelp.

He met me with dark orbs that made Goosebumps sprawl across my arms and had me biting down firmly on my lip, leaving a sharp impression.

"Imogene" he countered smirking as he moved to sit back allowing me to move forwards.

I pushed my grinding wrists from the bed, trying to shut out the unpleasant sound of crunching bones. My feet were unsteady and being upright made my head pound from a mix of hormones and pain.

My fingers danced across the hem of the t-shirt and I stood dubiously watching a perplexed Paul drinking my figure. I rolled a strand of loose thread around between my finger and thumb in a soothing way, allowing me to summon up some kind of confidence.

I thought about Chicago. It only made me want to slump into a heap. What was I trying to achieve here? I was going to kill Jennifer.

My hands splayed up into the air and I flexed them out stretching the clenched muscles in a move I'd usually save for hydrotherapy. I lowered them slowly and tried to move in a way that looked exotic, and slightly less like someone in pain. Hands pressed along, sliding down the outline of my body, pushing at my breasts and coming to land on the bottom of the shirt, fingering teasingly with the fabric. I dared to inch it up slightly exposing a small amount of skin to Paul. He leant forwards; hands clasped tightly, and eyes intent.

I lowered my efforts skimming teasingly along the waistband of the shorts and splaying my hands across my thighs, bending down to emphasis my ass making Paul groan.

"You best follow through on this Morgan" he propositioned from his stance on the mattress.

I tried to suppress the smile, but the challenge tied knots in my stomach and made the colour flush quite suddenly from my skin.

My hand fluttered around the button of the shorts and I hesitated before finally popping it loose and held Paul's gaze as I inched the zip teasingly down. I smirked and rolled my hips, teasingly flaunting the lace beneath. I watched him shift uncomfortably, and wondered what forces were managing to keep him contained to the bed.

"Tease" he assured darkly with a slight twist in his trademark smirk, his voice deep and making my legs feel unsteady.

"You love it" I challenged hooking my fingers around the belt loops of the shorts and easing them down as I rolled my hips in a rhythmic motion.

I allowed them to drop in a swift movement as they passed my knees and flexed my legs as I stepped out of pool they'd made on the floor. Stooping down, and pushing my ass out I scooped up the shorts swinging the around with a finger I launched them in Paul's direction. His hand flexed out and caught them with ease.

His eyes almost popped and I tried to shake the blush from my cheeks, but it was red and flaring as his eyebrow rose questioningly at my antics.

I ran my hands splayed out across my thighs racking them with my nails, allowing them to slowly move over the lace underwear I'd by some miracle managed to pick out and back to the troublesome t-shirt.

This was my grand-finale. _Of sorts_.

I used both hands to dance the material further up my waist until the underwire of my bra began to appear in view and I allowed the t-shirt to drop back down. With a final glace at Paul's focused eyes I lifted the t-shirt attempting to take it off over my head. The move should have been seductive.

The material caught on the swell of my breast and I grunted in my attempts to pries it over them and of over my head. I wriggled, squirmed and groaned as my aching limbs failed about trapped in the constrictive cotton.

My scream could proberly be heard all the way to the La Push border. I was knocked back forcefully, losing balance my back slammed straight into the wall and I cried out in the discomfort that vibrated up my spine that made my eyes sting.

I remained blinded as I straightened up at the feel of hot fingers pressing into my flesh.

Breathing. I concentrated on breathing, trying to slow my heaving chest and calm my nerves at being stuck in the material. Waiting for Paul to relieve me of the garment. We stood for a few seconds longer than necessary are bodies pressed together before he finally pulled the top out of the way allowing for my vision to return.

The moment was brief however as Paul began his assault his lips crashing to my face and hands taking a hold of my body desperately as his lips descended down my neck and settle on my chest. He nipped at me through the bra making my head drop back colliding with the wall.

His movements were forceful and rushed as he suddenly span me, turning me to face the wall as his hands desperately pulled at the bra before finally tearing it clean off.

"That was one of my favorites" I shot uneasily feeling my arousal sticking to my thighs.

Paul emitted a low grow before pressing his lips to my spine and trailing them down moving his body lower as he massaged my ass gripping it with firm fingers. His kisses stopped at the beginning of the fabric and he eased it down my legs allowing me to step out of it.

I dropped my head back into his chest allowing the weight to be taken from my legs by his strong core and my breath to settle.

His fingers were unsteady, dancing around my hips, teasing at my breasts as if they simply couldn't remain still.

"Paul" I groaned as he began to role my hardened nipples around almost subconsciously and I arched into him, eliciting a deep sound from the back of his throat as my bottom brushed against his jeans.

"Shit" he howled his hands rising to my hair as he began to grind into me with desperation.

_This wasn't going to last long._

I forced myself round turning to try and meet his gaze, his eyes were steely.

"I love you" I groaned as I pecked his chest with light kisses and my fingers drew the outline of the tribal tattoo.

He pulled back from me moving to unbutton his shorts, and I watched my gaze focused, my mouth slack with the anticipation.

As he loosened the button his face moved down to catch my gaze and I blushed dropping my eyes to his feet in uncertainty.

Paul's rough fingers pulled at my chin, moving my gaze to look up at him, his eyebrows furrowed and deeply set.

"Don't be embarrassed" he whispered. "You're mine" he stated pulling harshly at my lobe and I pressed into him, my breasts brushing against his chest.

I gasped as I pushed my chest harder against him enjoying the friction it caused, provoking a low growl from him. My fingers raked through his scalp, tugging lightly at the stare as he attempted to back me up further into the wall, trying to eliminate all space between us.

Paul pulled my hands down and caught a hold of my wrist dragging my index finger into his mouth and sucking on it gently, making my whole body shake with desire.

My leg moved up to hook around his waist pressing his arousal into my stomach and making my head swim in pools of desire and need for this man.

Paul caught on and hoisted me up with ease so I sat on his hips, tilting me back into the wall and I could feel his arousal begging for entrance. He ran his tongue down the valley of my chest, catching hold of a breast and sucking slowly and teasingly circling his tongue over the flesh, suspending the moment.

"Just fuck me" I gasped as his hands kneaded my ass and my legs became sticky.

His chuckle was thick and raspy and had my body tingling as he looked over me with anticipation.

"We should have just gone for the whole married thing" he laughed with a grunt pressing my forearms firmly up into the wall for leverage and pushing himself suddenly inside of me.

My body thought against him for a second but he pushed harder until he was all the way inside of me, filling and stretching me to meet him. I sighed but not because of what he had just said and allowed my head to drop back as he removed himself fully before slamming back in again. "Are you asking that question?" I rasped nervously pushing my feet more firmly into his buttock hardly able to form the words. I was never normally in a state fit for talking.

He began to set a pace and I rocked my hips with him, his body lubricated my juices, as he teased me more, drawing all the way in before nearly fully removing himself.

"Paul" I hissed through my teeth catching hold of his nipple and biting down on it roughly making him growl. I squeezed my thighs trying to hold him closer in my walls.

"Would you say yes if I was?" he questioned his face seeming suddenly hesitant. Paul was nervous to.

I blushed heavily and averted my gaze to the pile of clothes that lay in the doorway. Trying to keep my mind of the feeling that was beginning to build in my body. But it was nearly overcoming me and I thought to keep control.

"You would wouldn't you!" he jerked out of me and I whimpered from the loss, as his grasp becoming loose landing me on the floor. "Shit Imogene" he panicked his arousal poking into my hip.

"What?" I blushed further as he pushed himself away from me swiftly and looked around for his clothes. The moment had gone.

"I thought you were against marriage?" he demanded looking for his elusive trousers and I suddenly felt the urge to cover myself up. Something I'd never done in-front of him before. If he noticed he didn't say.

I sank down the wall, finding my legs unable to cope and curled my body in on itself and drawing my arms protectively over my chest.

"I didn't say yes Paul" I snapped back.

His eyes met mine for a few seconds and the gaze was harsh.

"You considered it though" he retorted the words almost being snarled out.

I felt suddenly cold again from the loss of my imprints heat. My feet turning a harsh shade of white.

"And what if I did?" I screeched.

"I need to get some air" he grumbled giving up on the hunt for clothes and making a move towards the doorway as if he wasn't still naked. Although he wouldn't be for long. Soon enough he'd be running with the wind blowing through his fur and this bungalow a mere blip in the distance.

"Breath, there's plenty of air!" I hissed.

He ignored the comment and I pulled out my hearing aids launching them towards where he had been stood only moments before, the room smelt of unfinished sex.

* * *

**Authors Note: So thing's hotted up again, what do you think about Immie being left half-way through? Love to hear what you guys think. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story from the beginning but also to those who are just discovering it, you guys are great!**

**My special thanks to Twi-fan for the review it really helped to movitate my writing on this fiction. I'm really happy to hear how much you're enjoying it and especially you liking for Imogene. She's been a character I was really worried about writing due to her being so different to those that I'm use to reading. I hope coming chapters keep your attention! Aw I'm really glad you like this pack story, I read lots before deciding I really needed to give it a go myself. I hope you've managed to catch up and enjoyed this chapter.**

**My thanks to Stjarna22 for the favourite on Doing it the Blonde Way! **

**Avengful thank you very much for the favourite on the story :) **

**Thanks Bei987 for the follow on the story, check out The Tale of a Lily on the profile, it's a recently started twilight fanfiction. **

**Massive thank you to lem00066 for the favourite and the follow on the story!**

**Little Flipendo thanks for the follow! Check out the profile guys, there's a Harry Potter and Twilight crossover up on there.**


	44. Baking it over

**Baking it over**

The knock at the door was light, hesitant even. The perpetrator was concerned with what it was they may reveal. A crumpled woman? A broken person?

No I hid that too well. I was washed, dressed and fresh faced poised ready for an appearance. The Shapeshifter's mind connection had me expecting a visit. If Paul shifted in a state of anger I doubt he would have been able to keep anything to himself.

I combed my hands through my hair, I hadn't been able to wash the smell of him from my skin, and it seemed to be engrained.

"Can I come in?" shouted Jacob a little too loudly and it took me of guard. _Jacob Black? _What was this boy up to now being back in town.

"Yes" I beckoned half-heartedly allowing some of the persona to slip. It was Jacob after-all.

His gaze skimmed me before he dumped his frame beside me on the fresh sheets. "You've been cleaning. That's never a good sign" he laughed wearily. "My sister always used to clean whenever I'd pissed her of. My Dad says that's why the house was always so tidy" he teased. "Is that bleach?" he questioned dubiously sniffing the air.

"Maybe" I mumbled turning my head away from him.

"Lucky you, guess you saw it all then?" I asked but I didn't want to know.

"Seen it all before" he shrugged and I cringed at what exactly that was implying.

"Are any of you actually any good at controlling your thoughts?" I sniffed.

"No" he laughed. "Why thinking of swapping wolves?" he added teasingly.

"Swapping something" I mumbled lifting my legs upwards so they pointed up to the ceiling allowing the blood to rush to my head.

"I think this is where I ask if you want to talk about it. You say no. Then I take you for ice-cream" he explained calmly staring up at the ceiling with its flat surface lying down beside me.

"Sounds like a plan" I admitted allowing myself to roll to the side and stand up.

"I'll find my keys shall I" he laughed and I nodded eagerly.

"Come here you" I half giggled half sobbed pulling the oversized child into me in a squishing embrace. "I've missed you" I mumbled.

"Urgh, suffocating me … can't breathe, to tight" he teased and I shoved him of jutting out my chin.

"Meany" I snapped.

He looked me up and down for a few seconds.

"Bully" he protested showing me with his unwounded arm.

I jumped on him attempting to squash him with my frame but it had no affect as he lifted me up with ease like he was weight lifting.

* * *

The cookie dough was tempting but I ignored it leaving it in the fridge to cool before I cut and baked it off. Food was not the right answer. At least it wasn't with my stomach.

I'd thrown the ice-cream straight back up and made a terrible scene at the ice-cream parlor with Jacob. I felt another twang of guilt. He seemed shocked, unsure of what to say or why it'd happened.

Paul would have breezed over it, he was use to it, but Jacob, for Jacob it was the unknown.

I'd been avoiding anything that could cause a repeat incident since. Which my stomach seemed to approve of.

I had expected Paul to appear. It'd been close to twenty-four hours and he hadn't. Maybe it'd been one step to far this time. Or maybe Sam Uley was up to something again.

Patrol's had been increasing meaning Paul seemed to spend most of the day out in the forest. I hadn't seen Emily in far too long and my brother looked ready to drop.

Hence the food. The best way to a man is through his stomach so they say. And my God did I need to get through to Embry and in to that thick skull of his.

The rain was rattling against the window frames and the roof had sprung a leak. Another reason I needed to go and see my brother. It wasn't something I exactly knew how to deal with. Apart from sticking a bucket under it I was clueless.

* * *

My hair was sticking up in ways I didn't even know possible due to the atmosphere and I considered re-washing it to see if it would help the situation. The oven pinged before I could dwell on the idea any further and I hurried back into the kitchen. The smell of burning becoming suddenly present.

The cookies were no longer cookies. They were more like, well ashes.

I shoved the tray into the sink and jetted it with cold water looking in disgust at my failed attempt at producing something edible.

I'd lost half the day already and hadn't even made it outside yet. I clicked the oven off and made a move to the hallway pulling on my coat and scooping up my purse. Without a second glance I set of into the rain. A detour to the shops would be in order.

Could I pass of a packet of cookies as my own? No. Not even I was that good at lying.

* * *

"Hi" Embry sniffed looking from my drenched figure to the bag in my hand.

"Can I come in?" I asked coldly. "I brought food" I added lifting up the bag and shaking it.

"In that case" he stepped back and allowed me into the warmth of his home.

I pushed back my hood and allowed him to help me from the once waterproof coat. Which was no longer fit for purpose given today's soaking.

"My bedrooms on the left" he poked his thumb towards the stairwell. "You can put some fresh stuff on and I'll chuck yours on the radiator" he shrugged and I smiled.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"No ring?" he joked.

I scowled back.

"I heard you had an eventful day, getting proposed to, abandoned and then throwing up on your knight in shining armor" he teased.

"I wouldn't say Jacob is very knight like" I corrected.

"I dunno, it pissed Paul of either way" he jested.

"Well I don't give a flying fuck" I protested tugging of my layers of clothing. "Paul needs to get over himself" I snapped.

"You should find a new wolf" Leah piped up suddenly appearing slumped against the living room door and I looked with surprise from her to my brother.

"You should too" I said sternly. "All the good ones are taken" I laughed lightening the tone. "Or chasing after wanna-be-vampires" I added.

"You look shit" she added taking in my pale shaking frame.

"Thanks" I said with an honest grin. "I was going for looking half-human, but shit will do" I admitted with a shrug and began to climb the stairs.

"You don't look to bad yourself" I added over my shoulder and caught the hint of a smile on her face and Embry's confused glare.

* * *

I dumped myself between the two wolves on the sofa squashing myself into the small space that remained and folding my body in on itself so my legs rested beneath me. The warmth enclosed around me and I felt feeling begin to enter my limbs.

It made me think of Paul.

I pushed the thought from my mind.

"What did you want to speak to me about when you got all pissy?" I asked my brother looking up at his face, my ear warm from where it had been resting on his shoulder. I ignored the crumbs from the biscuit that continued to fall into my hair.

"It's not me who has something to tell you" he grumbled brushing the crumbs from his mouth and posing a pointed look at Leah.

"Ugh" she groaned pulling a disgusted face at him. As if his very being repulsed her and it made me laugh. I nuzzled further into his embrace so as to turn to look at her fully.

Her eyes were puffy and red. She'd been crying recently and deep set bags shadowed her face.

"My Mum she found out of Charlie about your little cupboard melt-down" she began picking at the hem of her lose t-shirt.

"Anyway she marched straight over here and dragged me with her, she wanted to speak to Tiffany, I was like what the hell? I couldn't work out what it had to do with me. Plus the fact that she didn't know about the Wolves and stuff, I mean I didn't want to take any flack for that one coming out" she added with a snort.

"So they started talking about what had happened and from what I got of it they'd both been there. I understood why my Mum wanted me here. She wanted me to hear it. She wants you to know about it" Leah shrugged.

I looked at her with glassy eyes for a few seconds.

"But the question is do you?" she questioned seriously.

"I don't know" I admitted gnawing at my lip.

"Told you" she snapped getting up in Embry's face and effectively squashing me in the process.

"Well I think you should hear it Immie" Embry defended. "You wanted to know after all" he shrugged.

I did. He was right. I should at least know. She was my Mother after all.

"Go on" I decided nodding at the girl beside me.

* * *

The cloud bank had rolled in from nowhere as so often was the case and Sue took little notice of it as she bustled about the ward. Transferred to Forks. That had been the first thing she'd seen when she'd gone to swipe her card in that morning. Which meant trudging back out to the car and face the drive across the border.

A patient was yelling and she turned sharply in the direction of the noise.

Her shoes squeaked across the freshly polished floor of the ward and she wondered what Harry would make of her trip over here. He wouldn't be pleased.

But then again she'd only been here the other week. He hadn't commented about that. But then again it was the birth of the Police Chiefs first child, there wasn't much to complain about.

"Sue" a younger nurse called her voice teetering on the side of panic and Sue hurried on in long strides.

* * *

The day hadn't started off quite as simply for Tiffany Call. She'd sat hands clamped firmly around the steering wheel of the car her eyes baring into the small bungalow. Her heartbeat was rapid and she knew this wasn't healthy. Not for herself, or her un-born child.

But seeing him there, with her. It made her feel sick to the stomach.

She could almost sense them moving behind the curtains the baby, only a few weeks old bustled up in blankets. But when she waited, and waited and waited, he never appeared. She'd been doing this for days, waiting to catch a glimpse of him.

However he never appeared. A pang of guilt hit her. Had he left her?

Could he really of left her?

Off-course he could of. He'd left her and her unborn child after all. He'd be back with his family, who she'd be sure were completely oblivious to the situation. To what had been going on behind their backs. It was sickening really. But then, wasn't she just as much to blame.

Tiffany rubbed her bump carefully in thought. Yes she was just as much to blame for the situation. The abandonment should have been expected. All men had ever done was let her down.

Slamming the car into reverse then began to move back down the driveway; this would be the last time she visited. She promised herself that. He was gone, she didn't need warning anymore. It had happened. It was too late for her and it was too late for herself. The man had gotten to them both.

As she drove Tiffany looked at the phone, it was tempting. All too tempting to dial the number. To call him. But she pushed the selfish thought from her mind, she knew better than that.

* * *

It was when Sue turned the corner of the ward heading down to scout out quite how badly rammed A&amp;E was when she collided into the trolley. The paramedic looked apologetically her way and it allowed Sue to get a glance.

She could hear a baby screaming, unsettled painful wails trying to be soothed by a heavily pregnant woman who looked unsure as of what to do exactly with the creature as she tried to coo it but instead ended up matching it's sobs. Sue moved to take the baby from Tiffany Call, knotting it clearly wasn't her own, but the movement allowed her stare to meet the trolley or more the woman within it.

The woman looked mauled. In-fact she didn't look much like a woman at all. Not anymore.

The man began to shout and the trolley came to a stop. A crash trolley came screeching down the hallway and Sue remained fixed to the floor watching the team work.

Her eyes drank the space. She took carefully in the sight of her. What would Harry make of this? She chewed nervously at her lip silently praying for the woman on the trolley. It was a painful few minutes. But she'd gone. She'd been gone all along.

The paramedic slumped down, the man dropping to the floor and pawing his hands in his head. Sue continued to observe. The crash trolley was being wheeled away. There was no haste this time. Another nurse was closing the woman's eyes and people were beginning to whisper and Tiffany let out one final painful sob. Someone was paging a porter.

"What do you think happened to her?" a loud voice boomed suddenly jerking Sue back to life.

She looked with sharp eyes at the younger woman, Charlene, a trainee.

"It's not your place to ask" she snapped back bristly and the girl produced a dramatized sigh.

"Well Collin reckoned it was an RTC, but with those wounds" she gnawed thoughtfully at the pen top. "Nah" she laughed. "She looks like she's been eaten by animals".

"Well do be sure to give you expert opinion to Chief Swan when he comes in won't you Charlene" Sue snapped.

"Or maybe that's just what someone wants you to think. Maybe it was staged?" she pressed eagerly ignoring Sue's snide comment and continuing with as much enthusiasm. "But then again they had to cut her from the wreckage. Fire crew were out and everything. And on a night like this as well can you believe it?" she mulled. "Unless they put her body into the car after she was dead" Charlene pondered.

"We should get back to work. We work with the living not with the dead Charlene. This one's out of our hands now, unless you want to continue your work placement over in autopsy I suggest you go and see if Ms. Higgins needs to use the bed pan" Sue chirped with a cheesy smile.

This was bad news.

It needed to be contained and dealt with. Whichever group it had came from; it would need to be handled with sensitivity.

She left work half an hour later claiming a migraine and drove flat out back into La Push. Leaving the car running as she sprinted into the house in search for Harry.

* * *

I hadn't realised quite how much I had sunk back into Embry as Leah told her tale and I passed him a hushed apology. It wasn't intended.

"Is that all of it?" I asked weakly.

"My Mum always thought one of the wolves killed her" Leah whispered. "She always suspected it was one of them" she hissed the pain creeping into her eyes.

"Thank you" I nodded. "For telling me. I was very kind of you" I mused.

"You sure you wanted to hear it?" she asked doubtfully.

"Hey, who said anything about having a choice? I think she deserved at least me listening to how she died. She was my mother after all" I assured trying to hide the fear from my eyes.

"If someone killed her, they've got to be still out there right?" Embry pointed out looking cautiously. "Doesn't that mean you could be in sort of danger?" He laughed nervously.

"Knock it off douche-bag" Leah snapped planting her palm into his skull with a satisfying clout.

I gave her a weak smile. But the tug in my stomach ached as a warning, he was right. Someone was still out there. Someone who posed a danger to everything I stood for.

I need to see Joshua Uley, now more than ever.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well hi guys, sorry it's kind of been a while (eek!) I've been trying to juggle a lot recently with University and health. But I'm trying to get back on track with things, starting with this! So I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and I'd love to hear what you guys think. **

**If you get chance to I'd recommend checking out the fiction The Female Alpha by xYaar she spoke to me about the story when she was first coming up with ideas, and she puts so much effort into her work, it's so worth a read! **

**Twi-fan thank you for another lovely review, your words are always so kind and I love hearing what you have to say about each chapter. **

**Thank you jbarbosa12 for the follow on Doing it the Blonde Way!**

**Hourhercrevan1012 thanks for the follow on the fiction :)**

**Thanks Miami12 for following the story!**

**Mesip thanks for following the fiction!**

**Big thank you to Ruyuz for the favourtie on Doing it the Blonde Way :)**

**Kirstyhough I really appreciate the follow on the story!**

**Thank you so much deathbatbabe1990 for the favourite and the follow on the story :)**

**HOLYohmyGAWD thank you so much for the follow and for the favourite! **

**Thank you so much for your continued support. **


	45. Pooling

**Pooling**

The morning had come. I'd been delaying all thoughts of it since I'd had the letter in the post. My hydrotherapy sessions had been scheduled. Attendance was compulsory and the pain that went along with it? Well that was just considered a part of the process. 'To a healthier you' the Rheumatologist had assured.

I showered for too long, waiting until all the hot water had gone and my legs were aching from being upright for so long.

Thoughts seemed to play on a teasing loop and I had stuffed the Police report into my bag. I needed to read it. I needed to read the statements, the autopsy; I needed to get a real feel for what had happened. But what scared me most was that I'd only really scrapped the water, what lay beneath was still to be voyaged into.

It was a long drive out to the clinic. The facility was specially built and I wondered why I hadn't been filtered in with Forks Physiotherapy area. It made little sense but was proberly the reason behind the delays.

Once I would use to wait eagerly by the door for the post, waiting for an appointment, a referral, a letter, waiting for someone to make me better. But I caught on pretty quick that no one could fix me. The people I held with such high regard new little more about the condition than that of what I did.

It scared me for a while.

Then I stopped waiting.

I started ignoring.

I carried on with life as if nothing had ever happened. A blip.

My ponderings continued to the point where I was snapping the bra strap and jumping into a pair of sweats running disastrously late. I pulled on a t-shirt which lay on the floor, it smelt clean, and that was something right? The fact that it wasn't mine seemed not to matter.

I clasped my hands around the bag that was on the bed and yanked heading towards the door in a fluster of thoughts. The bag snagged around the bed pole and sent me plummeting backwards. It took me another few precious minutes to work out how exactly to manage to un-loop the material before I re-attempted my departure.

It seemed the world was against today's trip. This was a matter only emphasized when I couldn't get the car to start. I felt like Jennifer, twisting the keys desperately in the ignition praying this would be the time it would choose to work.

An unexpected roar entered my ears and I sighed aloud with the relief from it. I'd make it. Not on time, but I'd make it.

* * *

I felt the heat hit me as soon as I entered the reception area. It smelt like the hospital and the floor had the same squeaky feel, making me feel unsteady in my trainers. The chlorine in the air made my nose tingle and I looked around the sparsely decorated room. There seemed to be more people over the age of sixty than furniture.

I didn't even flinch.

Because I was use to it. I was use to being surrounded by people old enough to be my grandparents. That's how it worked.

I had yet to meet someone with my condition of the same age as I was. That wasn't to say they weren't out there, because they are. It's just a case of we get lost in the crowd a bit more than most.

I headed towards the only door way and the heat seemed to increase, the floor became squelchy and I stopped by a blue metal bench. The wall above it was adorned with multiple signs all trying to get across the same point.

Shoes needed to be removed and left on the rack for hygiene purposes. It was standard protocol.

With reluctance I tugged of my trainers and socks hissing as the hot air touched my chilled skin.

The air felt thick here and the heat was beginning to make me feel sleepy. Something that was becoming more and more of a problem now days.

"Hi you must be Imogene" a cheery woman greeted her smile reaching her eyes. She looked young, well to young to be working in a place like this. But the closeness in age made me feel a pang of reassurance.

I wasn't going to look quite as much of a freak show.

* * *

It was a tragic case of not quite as much, but still a freak show. I padded cautiously out of the changing room wishing I wasn't dressed in swimwear, in a building that was unpleasantly hot and smelt of herbal tea.

The doors were pushed back and I had a clear view into the hydrotherapy pool. I took a sweeping glance at it and felt a knot in my stomach. The pool was generously proportioned and multiple physiotherapists were stationed with people. All of whom were over the age of sixty. My heart thudded uncomfortably for a brief few seconds.

I felt the stares lingering on me.

With haste I moved to the shower flicking the water on and flinching back when the coolness hit my exposed skin. I twisted the caps fiercely but the water seemed reluctant to change.

Shaking myself of I moved towards the steps of the pool and the familiar face of the woman met me. Her eyes seemed clouded with sympathy for a few seconds but she seemed to brush it off. She reached across for a clipboard and seemed engrossed within my medical history.

I took the opportunity to get myself into the pool. It wasn't that different from what I'd had before. Maybe slightly warmer. It was like a soft embrace and it was strange to have the weight taken from my aching limbs.

That's not to say it was easy.

I bobbed up and down analyzing my nails with scrutiny I didn't know was possible.

"Did you bring anyone with you today Imogene?" she asked and I watched her chapped lips carefully, reading the words from them. Her facial expressions were over emphasized.

I shook my head gently and her smile faltered again.

"Okie-dokie" she chimed.

I looked around again. I surveyed the older generation. I tried to figure out what conditions they were here with, for most it would be rheumatoid arthritis, for others it could be fibromyalgia, some it was recovery from an operation.

* * *

"It'll be natural for you to feel very sleepy after these sessions, and as it's your first in a while I think a slight flare up in symptoms should be expected but that's something we will need to monitor and adjust what it is you do appropriately" Natalie explained from the pool.

I stood shifting from one foot to another at the door waiting to make my escape back to the changing room.

"Same time next week okay?" she added with a grin and I mustered another weak nod but the movement made my body throb.

I hurried myself in a race to change and vacate the premises before anyone else tried to make conversation with me. The thought of driving myself home made me feel physically sick and I wondered how a power-nap in the car would work.

I should call someone. Ask them to come and pick me up.

But that would be weak.

That would be admitting defeat.

I wasn't weak. I couldn't be weak. I'd been battling to long with this to let it get to that.

* * *

The air felt hot here, much like it was back in the pool, but this time instead of water there was a fire crackling. The smell of the smoke made my sinuses tingle and my stomach twirl. Bella seemed tenser than usual beside me as we walked closer towards the gathering in the woods.

Maybe it was the hostile reaction she ensured whenever she walked within a few inches of a tribe member, or the way that Jacob looked on the border of shifting anytime someone glanced at us.

This wasn't something I'd been looking forward to. After all my attendance to tribe meetings were no longer compulsory. Which basically meant that I was being politely asked to stay away. The same could not be said for Jacob, he'd been forced back home for this one, he had to stop trying to outrun himself for a few days.

Yet here I was, with Bella Swan. The last person they wanted to be present during discussions about her. Which was exactly why I brought her.

Jacob looked at me with the type of hesitance I hated. He was clearly waiting for a repeat of last time; it was tempting, very tempting.

Sam sat beside Paul looking smug as they chomped their way through a buffet laid out by Emily for the event. The other wolves surrounded them, all laughing and joking together.

It made me think of Bella, of Leah, of Jacob.

The three of them were outsiders to it, to the _click_, through choices. I suppose I was starting to teeter into the threesome, I hadn't spoken to Paul since the false proposal. If that was what it was? I wasn't exactly sure anymore.

We crossed past the shapeshifter's and I turned my head to hold a steely gaze at Paul. I wanted him to be panged with jealousy but all he seemed to have drawn into him was pity. I didn't want to be pitied. I jutted my head back sharply and began putting as much distance between us as possible.

Which from the screams of horror Bella produced nearly cost me my life, or my coat.

Whatever one, Jacob soon put an end to battering the flames that singed the left side of the lilac material with his bare hands.

"Can't take you anywhere" he grumbled grabbing firmly at my upper arm and moving to steer me clear of the fire and over to a seating area.

"Nope" a person called behind us popping her p, "she's a walking health-hazard" Jennifer decided firmly her voice coming in like a foreign substance in my aids and making my head whirl back.

Oh yes. I'd done it now. I had played my final card. I'd invited Jennifer; I figured if he wasn't willing to give her answers she wanted, I sure was going to.

I didn't look at Paul. I didn't need to. I could already feel the heat of his gaze searing into me.

"You invited her?" Bella squeaked her horror clear.

"Yes" I admitted curtly. "She has a right to know" I decided.

"Does she?" Bella questioned.

"As much as you do" I noted and she fell silent.

"I worked it out for myself Imogene" she corrected suddenly finding her voice again.

"So did she" I countered.

I waved the girl over, ignoring the exchange with Bella but the movement of my hand made my vision blur slightly. I began to clumsily excuse myself before Jennifer had even made it over to us. With haste I clambered of the stool and into the comforting woods behind me.

The brunette sunk into my space and I felt my stomach begin to churn.

The sudden twist of my inners hit me again and I grabbed hold of a tree trunk for support. It was with a sudden stabbing pain that I gasped aloud and dropped to my knees like a dead-weight. I began to retch. _This wasn't good_.

My body wanted to be sick, but I had nothing left to throw up. The pain became sharper and I absently noted someone rubbing circles onto my back but I didn't react. The pain rolled over in waves and suddenly something came up.

I was a mixture of unprocessed medication and liquid. I fell back sinking into the solid item behind me allowing the warmth to ensnare me.

Heated hands brushed the hair from my face and wiped the moisture from my eyes. I was unsure of what point I'd began to cry.

The smell of pines and muskiness that he seemed to be engulfed in made me stiffen in realisation. I tensed in his hold and craned my neck to look at him. His face was harsh and his lips were moving feverishly.

I looked on with blinding confusion.

I wiggled at the aids, but still the sound remained blocked. I attempted to leverage myself up pushing at his knees but I stumbled and dropped back onto the solid forest floor.

"Paul stop!" I cried placing my hands firmly onto his chest. "I, I can't hear you" I sobbed in anguish the tears slipping from my eyes before I could conceal them.

His face softened, his eyes dropped to the ground and in a second he was crushing me against his frame. It made me sob harder. I felt his legs give out and we crumbled to the dirt together, I clung to him in desperation as I cried.

No noise came, and I could just see his face in the fading light of the evening. This was bad. This was really bad.

"Can we go home now?" I choked out and his eyes seemed to cloud with fear for a few seconds, but somehow he managed to produce a nod.

It was subtle, so small I was unsure whether I'd imagined it. But he began to rise and was pulling me with him.

I allowed him to hold me up, not trusting my own body to remain upright. I needed to move but my legs seemed unsure, hesitant. They feared the fall.

The silence was sickening. It made my stomach begin to re-twist itself once more.

_Self-control_. I inhaled slowly through my nose trying to provoke some form of calm over myself but it only made my body shake uncomfortably. It was too dark now to read Paul's gaze and I stood unsure of what was next.

I'd asked him to take me home. No, I'd asked if _we_ could go home.

Surely that had to mean something?

He moved quite suddenly jolting my limbs as he went and I cried out in surprise at the fact. We began to travel back towards the light source and I cringed back from his pull. I didn't want to go back there. It was too bright, and it would all seem to quite. I couldn't manage it.

But his grip was fierce and he pulled me along like a toy. He wanted to do something, or to see someone. I was uncertain of which. All I knew was that I wanted nothing to do with it.

The faces appeared suddenly and I felt my vision double for a brief few seconds. My body felt deprived of sleep again quite suddenly. Sleep, sleep would be really nice right now.

I watched with scrunched up eyes as Paul took his path, it wasn't towards Sam and it wasn't towards the car park. It was towards Bella.

_It's okay not to be okay._

He thrust me forwards jabbing hands about and I tried to see the words that were falling from his mouth like thunder.

I caught the jest of it. _What was wrong with me? _God, Paul she'd be the last to know.

With a sudden wave of strength I thrust my hand away and pushed roughly at his torso producing what must have been some sort of wail.

Bella caught hold of my arm but I ripped it from her hold.

"Would you all just go please and leave me alone!" I screamed. "I can't be what you want me to be. Any of you. I realise that now, I'm sorry I don't conform to normality" I cried looking around at the spinning faces.

Hands pulled at me, roughly, I felt like I was being tugged in every direction. Back and forth, like it was a game of tug of war and it made me feel faint all over again. I could see the voices but I couldn't hear them.

I was losing it. I was spiraling. I was about to crash land.

Then a face appeared. It was calm, un-phased and the large hands lifted me from the mob with one swift movement. No one seemed to protest. They dared not.

Sam Uley carried me away from the bright light of the bonfire. He carried me past the concerned faces and away from the harsh touches. He carried me into some sort of peace.

* * *

I lay still. Stiff and waiting for something, or more for someone to make their presence known.

I could hear raised voices and I moved to a sitting position. Instinctively I gasped at the pain the movement caused in my stomach deep bellow. It was sharp and piercing, and it made me wonder just what this medication must actually be doing to my insides.

With a sigh and a grunt I flopped back down not having the energy or the strength to move to discover the source of the sound.

Talking about sound, it seemed my hearing had decided to make an appearance.

The slamming of the door made my head jerk back up again and I scrambled across the bed to get a better angle of the situation.

Paul stood in the doorway looking sheepish.

"Can you hear me now?" he questioned his eyes skimming over the floorboards.

"Is it a problem if I can't?" I demanded feeling a light venom in my words.

"No" he shrugged looking back up to meet my gaze, his eyes fierce with emotion. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do" he admitted kicking at the bed frame.

"Neither did I" I reflected honestly.

"Where does that leave us then?" he questioned his eyes dancing over me.

"With us. That's all we have left. Us" I declared and he tipped his head to the side in thought.

His features seemed to darken, and he looked as if he'd been out all night, still half wild.

"When did this all get so messed up?" he asked with a laugh.

"It's been messed up from the beginning. You've only just started to notice it" I indulged with a playful grin.

"Oh" he ground out his posture stiffening. "I happen to think being messed up is a bit underrated" he added with a smirk. It was what I needed to see. It made my heart swell.

"Really?" I asked with a smile beginning to taint my lips.

"Oh yeah" he assured coming to perch on the bed frame. "When did you're hearing start to go?" he asked turning suddenly serious.

"It's been happening for a while" I shrugged trying to blow it over.

"Oh" he frowned.

"Have you had it checked out?" he questioned and I shrugged once more and then a firm headshake.

"Sam said I shouldn't feel sorry for you" Paul addressed the coarse metal of the bed frame.

"I don't want you to" I said fiercely adjusting my posture so I sat up straight. I didn't like where this conversation was going.

"But it's kinda hard not to when you spend half your time around me nearly dying" he laughed nervously.

"Paul" I sighed in frustration. "Trust me you've seen nothing yet. If I wanted to nearly die I'd do a much better job" I teased but he in-drew a sharp breath.

"Let's just be serious about this for a few minutes, okay?" he requested and I gave a gentle nod.

"What are you scared of?" I asked softly. "I'm scared of a lot of things, I'm scared of where this condition might land me, and I'm scared it's going to scare you off. I'm scared you'll never treat me as an equal" I added thoughtfully.

He rubbed his face with strain.

"God Immie, I could never compare myself to you. We aren't equal. You're a much better person than I am, you're so strong, and nothing seems to break you. I mean sure you take a few hits but you always get yourself back up again" his voice was gentle, and I could see the emotion beginning to cloud over his eyes.

He blinked fiercely trying to brush it away.

"It's okay to cry Paul" I whispered stroking his face, my hand scuffing against the light stubble.

"I need to be strong for you" he mumbled, it hardly audible.

"I've been told I hold my own pretty well. Some even say that people have no idea what I'm capable of" I laughed easily reciting the words he said about me with a playful wink.

"How do you do it?" he questioned wringing his hands. "How do you just manage to bounce back?" he shook his head in firm disbelief.

"I've had a lot of practice" I muttered drawing him into me, pulling his head to my chest.

"I'm scared one day, I'm going to lose you" he admitted. "That these conditions are going to beat you" he added and I felt the dampness on my shirt. I didn't mention it. I just drew him closer.

Carefully I raked my fingers through his scalp trying to calm him. "It's tried. But it hasn't succeeded yet. I don't think things can get any worse Paul" I assured gently rocking us back and forth.

_How wrong had I been. _

* * *

**Authors Note: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know there was quite a lot in there, so if you have any questions or thoughts don't hesitate to ask :)**

**Massive thanks to In Love With Paul-Seth-Jasper for taking the time to favourite the story and follow it, and to also favourite and follow my profile.**

**PernFan thanks for the review! Yes another twist, any suspicions? It was a funny part to right; I do enjoy the relationship she has formed with Jacob through Bella. Love hearing your thoughts :) **

**rissbenzo thank you very much for following the story and I really appreciate you leaving me a review! As for your comment over Paul, I wasn't sure what context to take it in do you mean he is one, or do you think I portray him as one to much? I wasn't sure which you were going with so I am going to answer quite generally, the wolf pack I feel was so underwritten and underexplored by Stephanie Mere and all of the films, which left plenty to think about. I personally loved Paul's bad streak and his destructive tendencies were something I thought best fitted Immie. Imogene is a flawed character, and I needed someone to complement her, I wanted two imperfect people. Which meant Paul requires a few moments of being an arsehole. But despite writing him as an arsehole I hope you've found in this chapter, that Paul's extreme passion and emotion can be used towards compassion and love. Thanks again for your comment :)**

**trickst3r-97 thanks for the follow on the story! Please look up this profile if you get chance as there is a twilight fanfiction on there :)**

**To my guest reviewer; I know (hides faces) I'm so cruel! Paul I expect is of beating the living daylights out of some object venting out his obvious frustrations and being a general angry mess. I hope he's redeemed himself with the end of this chapter? Thanks for the review, would love to hear what you thought of this chapter!**


	46. Hot Footing It

**Authors Note: This chapter is jumping back to the events of Mulling It Over where Paul leaves Imogene after the argument over marriage and is looking at what happened to begin with when Paul goes missing for a few days. The start in italics is the extract from Mulling It Over to help rejog your memory.  
**

* * *

_For Mesip  
_

**Hot Footing It**

_"I need to get some air" he grumbled giving up on the hunt for clothes and making a move towards the doorway as if he wasn't still naked. Although he wouldn't be for long. Soon enough he'd be running with the wind blowing through his fur and this bungalow a mere blip in the distance. _

_"Breath, there's plenty of air!" I hissed. _

_He ignored the comment and I pulled out my hearing aids launching them towards where he had been stood only moments before, the room smelt of unfinished sex._

* * *

Paul had seriously believed he could outrun them. Out run the feelings Imogene had evoked in him, but he couldn't. He had a wolf hot on his heels and he suspected the number would soon increase. That was the problem, you could never outrun yourself. Hadn't that been what Imogene had been trying to do since the day they met.

He thought briefly of her warm thighs clenched around him, her unsteady ragged breaths and creamy skin. His body craved to turn around and run back over to her, to devour her.

But Paul's mind was two strong for that, he knew if he went back there he'd hurt her. They all knew that. That's why they were following him. For her protection not his.

He came to a sudden abrupt stop and could feel Jared jerk to a halt causing a slight skid behind him and the dust of the ground to rise up and dance about in the wind.

_Marriage huh? _Jared teased.

Paul emitted a low snarl and Jared shook his head in disbelief sending fur cascading.

The men both remained fixed in place for a minute, an array of thoughts and an images climbed over each other, trying to push to the surface, one image Paul was trying to desperately suppress was that of Imogene, her withering body. But images of her were quite like the woman herself, nosy, interfering and desperate to be heard. All the memories surfaced in an incontrollable bubble, forcing itself forwards and forcing Paul to start running again.

His paws pounded the ground and Jared was no longer trying to keep up, after a while Jared's thoughts became more and more distant allowing Paul to plunge quite openly into his own mind.

Wouldn't it be nice just to disconnect with the world for a few hours. Or to disconnect with Imogene. Both would be quite fitting for him.

She was a mess.

He'd never admit it to her, but he knew she was. It made her dangerous, and he was certain he should fear her. He should have ran for the hills the day he met her, but he couldn't, he wouldn't.

She may be a mess, but she was his mess, and he protected his things with a vicious rivalry.

He tried to steady his pooling thoughts as he continued to run, he was divided. A small part of him hated everything Imogene evoked within him; it left him torn between his imprint and his own natural resentment for such a theme.

Paul struck the ground faster as he felt Quil's words begin to twist into his mind, sharp and as hot as a poker he rammed his questioning ideas into him.

_Shouldn't you be with Claire?_

_Shouldn't you be laying Imogene?_

The pace continued but both minds were silenced for a moment as Paul bit back the venomous words that would usually have flown straight from him. Imogene's sensitivity had taught him a lot about how to use them.

_It's complicated._ Paul shot back thrusting onto the unsuspecting wolf the image of Imogene.

_Woah, think she'd like you projecting that around do you? That's cold Paul even for you. _The more matured of the two shot back trying to decipher what Paul was hoping to achieve from pushing the memory of only half an hour ago down everyone's throats.

_She wanted me to propose to her._

Quil slowed slightly but Paul didn't, allowing a good stride between them.

_I don't think that's what she meant_.

Paul ignored Quil and his cryptic ideas. He wanted answers, straight up, no more bullshit.

He swiped out at Quil knocking the wolf abruptly of his feet.

_Don't cross me. _

The wolf remained grounded, trying to look for the humanity that should remain in Paul's eyes. He'd heard him thinking about Imogene doing that a lot. She read him often through his eyes, but today, all Quil could see was darkness. It made him stay down.

* * *

On very few occasions has Paul ever seen Emily angry, but on all of the occasions he had, it had been involving his behavior.

"Sit" she had gestured towards the chair and he looked at her with a deep set brow.

"I think I'll stand" he shot back, trying to form an argument with her. He was pumped full of energy he needed to release, it could have been a stranger standing in-front of him and he still would have lashed out.

"I asked you to sit Paul!" Emily shrieked unexpectedly her hair dropping over her face as her palms slammed the table she stood by. "Now sit" she commanded in a way that reminded him she was related to Leah Clearwater.

Paul tilted his head in challenge towards her, fascinated by what exactly may come next with her behavior. He was buzzing for Sam to walk through that door, Paul was begging for a fight.

"Like I said, I'll stand" he laughed at her obvious frustration and lack of ability to suppress him to her will.

"You could have killed Quil" she began her voice gentle and he could sense the control she was taking to keep her octaves level. "Killed him!" she stressed dragging out a chair and dropping herself into it.

He pondered where exactly Sam must be if it had been left down to Emily to try and regain some sort of control over him.

"It would never have got that far" he smirked but his fists clenched up despite his blazoned voice.

"Oh I fear it would of Paul" Emily countered. "But not with Quil. You're after Jacob aren't you!" she exclaimed her face harsh and voice full of theatrics.

"What if I am?" Paul jibed sending her a steely glare trying to suss her purpose out.

"Jacob is nothing to do with you" Emily challenged. "I am telling you Paul Lahote that you need to stay away from that boy, or mark my words you will be off this reservation quicker than you can ever try and throw a punch".

"I don't answer to you" Paul turned his back on her and gripped at the nearest piece of furniture, digging his hands into the welsh-dresser.

"They hell you don't!" Emily spat and he heard her chair scraping back.

"Imogene values Jacob as a friend, nothing more nothing less. You walked out on her! He came to see her. Don't try and read between the lines Paul, it doesn't do anyone any good" Emily begged her hand dancing across his shoulder but he flinched away from the feathering touch.

"Bullshit!" he whirled around nearly knocking her of her feet. "I've seen the way Jacob thinks about her, what he thinks of her body. What happens when Bella fucks of to land of the living dead and Jacob wants a new play mate huh?" he accused. "You tell him to keep away from Imogene, or my God he won't live to see Swan's wedding!" Paul spat, the shake of the need to shift overwhelming his body.

He shoved past Emily sending her grabbing onto the dresser for security.

"Don't come back Paul. I suggest you run and keep running. Get whatever the hell this is out of your system for a few days!" Emily called after as she heard him slam the front door.

And with that Paul Lahote vanished of the face of the earth. Well for a few days anyhow.

* * *

**Authors Note: So this was inspired by a suggesition left to me on a review, and I managed to bring it into the story, so if you guys have any ideas or situations you'd really like to see happen please either leave me a review or message me over it as I love hearing you're guys suggestions. **

**Would love to hear what you thought about the exchange between Paul and Emily!**

**Mesip thank you so much for taking the time to leave me a really kind and thought provoking review! I think that's a really cool idea, I hope you like the go that I've had of it? I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much and I especially love the fact that you're enjoying the characters. Thank you :) **

**XxSafarixX thank you so much for the favourite on Doing it the Blonde Way!**

**Miami12 thank for the review! And yes unfortunately they do get dragged through the mud quite a lot, and I understand that at time is can see kind of constant? I hope all the bad stuff they keep having to go through doesn't overshadow some of the nice moments that they are able to have together :)**

**Slay1angel thanks for the follow on the story and a big thank you for following my profile! There's a short Bella and Paul fanfiction up on the profile if you like that pairing, plus it's complete :)**


	47. Cold Turkey

**Cold Turkey**

The spare bedroom of the Uley house was something I didn't expect would be spare for very long. I pondered if they'd wait until after they were married to begin trying to have children, but I knew Emily was already broody.

She practically screamed it.

Her house was always full of people, of food, of warmth. She'd been feathering her nest since the day she got here. That's how I saw it. Paul frowned at my comment and scratched his head in confusion.

Emily had invited us to stay for lunch and although I was unsure if I could stomach it Paul had eagerly agreed. With enthusiasm that I failed to match.

I wanted a warm shower, some flannel pajamas and my own bed. Not some turkey.

But I guess to him Sunday lunch was compulsory. Dam wolves and there food.

The steam was pouring from the kitchen and where most would have been flapping Emily seemed calm. I couldn't smell burning but she batted the steam away from the oven and leant across gracefully to push open the window.

Her whole being was calm and I shifted unsure of what to do to help. She seemed to have everything under control.

My head snapped back as Sam bumped my shoulder and I didn't doubt that it was intentional. My eyes met his and he gave me a knowing look. It was the kind of look that was dangerous.

"Is it long of" Paul whined pulling out a chair which creaked under his weight. "I'm half-starved" he joked rubbing his stomach.

"Now that would be something I'd like to see" I laughed still standing.

"Well that'd be pretty difficult boney" he teased jabbing at my ribs. "Not all of us survive of yoghurt" he added with a smirk.

"Do not" I protested.

"Do to" he mimicked my voice, giving me a nasally high-pitched tone which I couldn't imagine I actually sounded like.

"Idiot" I snapped back pulling out the chair beside him and giving him a sharp gaze.

"Bimbo" he tossed back.

"Prick" I ground out crossing my arms.

"You love it really baby" he laughed rocking back on his chair before leaning forward to steal a kiss.

I pulled my head back and attempted to give his a serious glare but couldn't help the fit of giggles that began to fall from my mouth.

He wrapped his leg around the chair and dragged it until it collided with a thud against his.

His breath was heavy on my neck and it made me cringe slightly with the way it tickled.

I felt he was about to say something but someone coughed and his lips faltered slightly. Carefully he placed a kiss just above my t-shirt hem and moved back to slouching in the chair.

I followed his wide-eyed stare over to Sam and it was clear something was going down between the pair.

My head moved away from their direction to stare out of the window at the clouded day. The weather was fluctuating here more often than not and I knew it would only get worse before it got better. After all autumn would be upon us soon enough.

For once I was relieved with the lack of audience for this meal. I wondered if it had been intended that way. Maybe they wanted to speak to me about something. All I was sure of was that I had something to say myself, and I wasn't exactly sure if it'd go down well.

But speaking my mind was something that seemed to come naturally. A little too naturally if you ask some.

I tried to decide how I was going to handle this meal. Was I going to push the food around until the plates got put away or was I going to force myself to eat it? I knew it'd have to be the later. I needed to eat, not just for the purpose of survival but I needed to eat if I wanted to be able to have any pain relief. A cycle I really needed to get my head around breaking.

The plate came down in-front of me with a clank and I looked around wide-eyed and startled. Like an untamed beast.

"Well glad to see you back with us, think we lost you there for about ten minutes" Emily giggled setting herself down at the table.

It seemed to be the marker for everyone to begin as Paul and Sam began to shovel the food down. On a good day I could proberly put just as much a way as they would then lye there in some sort of food coma. However today really wasn't going to be one of those days.

I was terrible for doing that at Christmas. Often I would just throw myself onto the living room floor and groan.

"Sorry" I said sheepishly looking from side to side and picking up the fork with hesitance.

I began to swirl the vegetables and I wondered if Paul would try to slip some of the turkey from my plate.

"Sam and I wanted to speak to you Immie" Emily began carefully cutting up her turkey into small portions. "About Bella, and the wedding, and her changing" she explained placing a piece of meat into her mouth.

I nodded in mute understanding.

"We just want you to know, well to understand that no matter what happens over that side of the border, well that you always belong over here. With us. You're family" she assured reaching across to give my hand a light squeeze of reassurance.

"Thanks" I said weakly. "I really appreciate that. But you guys have to understand, Bella is my family to, no matter what happens to her, no matter what she becomes. That statement still stands" I explained carefully trying not to offend, it was something I needed to work on.

"We get that" Paul addressed and I was shocked the words had come from him. The anti-Bella-ist that he was.

"On the matters of family" I began staring down at the untouched plate of food. "I need to ask something" I looked up to meet Sam's dark eyes; they reminded me of Paul's, full of depth.

"I want the address of Joshua Uley" I announced and the table fell silent.

I looked around meeting the gaze of each one of them, Paul was quaking and I wondered how long it would be before he had to excuse himself. Sam looked uncomfortable his guard clearly up, even Emily seemed unpleasantly tense.

You could cut the atmosphere with a knife.

No one touched the food for a few seconds and my eyes drew another look at my companions. Had I really done it this time?

"I need to have my answers. I can't let this rest. I don't want a relationship with him. I just want to know what he has to say about how my mother died" I protested my eyes bleeding into Sam's.

"Digging up the past can be a very dangerous thing Imogene. I think you need to understand that you may not like all that you hear, and what it is that you meet on the way" Sam declared sternly pushing his chair back from the table and walking towards the window. His hands clamped down in a vice like state onto the work top and I waited to hear it crack.

"We should all have a choice Sam, don't you think" I spoke the words expecting their effect. "I have the right to know the truth about what happened to my mother. The rest, well the rest of it is for me to deal with. Not you, not Emily and not Paul" I argued. "I know what I want Sam and if you aren't going to help me, well then I will find someone else who can" I pressed the matter.

He turned back his eyes fierce. "If I asked you to stop looking into your history, would you?" he demanded.

"No" I answered truthfully holding his stare.

"You're a stubborn woman Imogene Morgan" he shot back.

"No, I just know what I want Sam" I corrected and I caught the edge of Paul's smirk.

He looked uncertain of what to say for a few seconds and Emily seemed frozen in time. It was a strange scene to look at; it was almost as if someone had freeze framed the situation.

"Fine have it your way. But I don't want any of the backlash that is going to come from this do you hear?" Sam boomed in the small space.

"Loud and clear" I snapped pointing at the hearing aids which made Paul's smirk only increase further.

"And you can wipe that look right of you face Lahote" he ground out moving back towards the cupboard.

I watched intently as he began to scrawl furiously onto the paper the pen stabbing into it. I'd managed to pries the information from him. It was a breakthrough in are relationship. _Off sorts_.

* * *

"You look far too smug" I decided allowing a crease to fall into my brow. "Like that cat that got the cream" I jested and Jennifer began to blush.

"The cat that got something" she laughed wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Knock it off, Paul will hear you" I mumbled pushing at her elbow.

"So?" she questioned jutting out her lip.

"You look like a fish" I snorted rudely falling back onto the bed sheets in a fit of laughter.

"What?" she screeched throwing herself from the mattress and towards the bedroom mirror. "You mean, oh my god, I do don't I? Shit!" she cried pulling the same face over and over again. "No wonder he was looking at me funny last night. I kept doing it. It's meant to make you look sexy, at least that's what all the magazines say" she announced with a dramatic groan.

"I'm sure that wasn't the only reason he was looking at you strangely. You sort of draw the wrong crowd" I admitted thinking of Dan.

"Do not" she scowled placing her hands on her hips.

"Do to" I corrected.

Jennifer jabbed her tongue out and turned away from me.

"I think I've fallen in love" she announced theatrically and I rolled my eyes at the episode. _Had Paul been buying full sugar pepsi again? _

"No honey, I think it's just gas" I corrected and she dropped her arms to her side and gave me a pointed look.

"Can you go back to Paul's bedroom, you're boring me now" she decided with a smirk that reminded me that they were related.

"What's he called?" I pressed ignoring her request.

"Who?" she questioned scrunching up her face in confusion.

"Lover-boy" I laughed.

"Oh, Brad? No that's not it. Um … maybe, no I think it definitely was … he's called Brady" she announced proudly and looked around almost expecting some sort of applause.

"What did you do show him your thong" I teased. "Which one was it, the red one?" I laughed.

"No, we haven't even been on like a proper date yet" she scolded.  
"So how do you feel?" I pushed looking at the nail varnish which was still setting. She'd done a far better job at it than I would ever off been able to.

"Like I'm in love. Immie, I told you this already. It's weird, but then again things are always weird around here. Anyway all I know is that he's called Brady, he looks pretty old and is someone I'm looking to get my claws into. Meow" she joked and I launched a pillow at her.

"Knock it off" I laughed brushing the tears from my eyes.

"He gave me his number. But he sort of stopped talking to me after like all of a minute as Paul looked about ready to string him up. Then again when doesn't Paul look like that" she shrugged removing the makeup that lined her complexion.

I expected it was more for the purpose of a fresh re-application rather than for her going to sleep. Jennifer was a party girl.

"Going out?" I asked but it came out like more of a statement.

"U-huh" she stated smacking her lips together.

"Thought I might try and hunt down Brad at the beach" she shrugged.

"Brady" I corrected.

"Whatever" she said tossing her hair. "Could you talk to Paul? You know about all of the _stuff_?" she asked saying it like it was a naughty word.

"Yeah, I said I would, I just need to find the right time" I assured her flopping back onto the mattress and planning out how I would approach the topic.

* * *

**TRIALS AND PACK TRIBULATIONS.**

**Hey Bella,**

**Sorry you had to observe yesterdays … incident. Another slight meltdown to add to the list. I have recovered and am alive and well you will be pleased to know. The same can't be said for Paul but hey-ho. I'm joking by the way, you know humor?**

**Um so anyway, how common is Imprinting? I mean I thought it was meant to be pretty rare but right now it seems to be just about springing up all over the place. Jennifer's met a guy, she likes him, a lot, it may just be Jennifer being well, Jennifer but I suspect otherwise. I think one of the wolves have Imprinted on her. **

**Slight issue … how do I stop Paul from killing one of his Pack brothers?**

**HELP ME.**

**I'm sure you are well underway with the wedding and all weddingy stuff but we need to sort something out for your Hen-Do. I bet little Miss Chief wedding planner never thought of that one. Or maybe she just never thought you'd be game. You have no choice. **

**You are having a Hen-Do. Whether you like it or not hehe. **

**Love Immie. **

* * *

**Authors Note: Hi guys, thanks for the view ... so a slightly calmer chapter this time around, and some more of Jennifer, is there room for another potential imprint? And what do you think about the idea of a hen-do?  
**

**rissbenzo thanks for another review, it's great to hear some constructive criticism and has made me re-evaluate the upcoming chapters and previous ones within the story. I feel that Paul does like his imprint and he does truly love Imogene, however there is still a part of him that resents her or more he resents the imprint. Unlike Imogene who immediately dealt with her hatred and denial at the beginnings of the relationship Paul has carried his feelings for much longer. Love and hate are very close between and sometimes Paul's passion and emotion can often sway towards the later. **

**I think Paul struggles to deal with his emotions greatly, and this is his biggest flaw, which is when we see a dark side to his character as his anger, and bad choices tend to flare up. I'll be straight up with you about the fact that the way I've written Paul means he can be a complete and utter ass to Imogene, but that is what their relationship had to encompass for me. **

**Paul's attempts at trying to love someone have been flawed, and he often crosses boundaries which we wouldn't expect in the relationship, he knows this himself, and is why he can be so hostile towards others within Imogene's life. Paul is afraid not only of Imogene's issues, but of his own, which he fears could lead to her leaving him again. So Paul has a lot of inner battles which he needs to face and their relationship will continue to be turbulent until they manage to reach a solution, as I understand they could not sustain their relationship acting as they are towards each other. **

**Without giving to much away the condition Imogene has may also be having some influence on the strenght of the imprint. Thanks again for the review; I appreciate you taking the time to leave me feedback :)**

**Mesip I'm supper glad it lived up to your expectations and surpassed them :) It was a pleasure, I love hearing new ideas about the story and I think yours was really insightful as I had left the idea of where Paul had gone hanging in the air rather than building on it, so it helped to wrap it all up nicely. I'm glad you loved it so much that's great to hear!**

**Yeah I was cautious that it might have been too much, but I to loved writing her with a bit of sass about her; she stepped up to the bar in terms of handing out punishment. Exactly it was an interesting situation to put her character in who is always so breezy and calm. **

**Yes! I think if they were to be happy all the time it would lack the realism I like in my writing and sometimes you have to tackle difficult subjects in your writing and they aren't always easy to read, this fiction isn't happy and rosy all the time, it's not a typical imprint story. They go through a lot of struggles and will continue to do so, just like any couple would be expected to do. Thanks for the review love hearing your feedback!**

** big thank you for the favourite on Doing It The Blonde Way!**

**Kuramalover2006 thanks for following the story :)**


	48. Peeping-Tom

_Special thanks to maudep22 for your support with this chapter. _

**Peeping-Tom**

The address was all I'd been provided with meaning I had to figure the rest out for myself. Which was difficult really considering that La Push wasn't documented very well on Google Maps. This of course caused for trouble in itself.

Who exactly do I ask for directions? Sam would just laugh at me and shake his head. Paul would want to come with me. As for Embry it would be to high-risk. He'd figure out that I knew who are father was. Jacob well Jacob would ask too many questions, and was back on missing in action.

So instead I went alone.

I disregard the idea of driving and instead intended to walk, which at the time seemed logical. However I came to understand that it was far from it.

I hunted down the wellingtons which I'd been forced to buy after one of the first storms I'd witnessed here. They were a mustard yellow colour and reminded me of the fisherman in the dock back at England.

Maybe that's why I'd brought them? A piece of something I used to know, used to see.

At the door I pulled on the lilac waterproof something I knew a lot of people would be glad to see the back of. However I clung to it, the material had been through a lot with me and it brought comfort. Despite it' singed exterior. It was still fit for purpose. _Kind of_.

I'd found the map up in the attic, with various boxes I had yet to bring myself to look through. With a fat red pen I'd marked out my intended route. It was of course going to be through the woods and I hoped the rain would help to dampen my scent. Or at least to put them of tracking me. I could at least hope.

The wind battered me as soon as I pulled open the door and I considered running to reach the forest boundary to take shelter. I ignored the urge though making slow progress in locking the door, stuffing some sweets into my pocket and making it down the steps without going for a slide.

I stepped around the puddles resisting the urge to jump into some of the larger ones; I'd leave a puddle stomping session for my return. I feared I would need it to release my own rage.

The rain had already began to smudge the map and I scrunched it up shoving it into one of the deep pockets and hoping it would prevent it from receiving any more damage. Despite the rain the air was humid and after walking for a few minutes I was already beginning to feel hot. Although that could be down to the amount of layers I'd dressed myself in, in an attempt to keep warm – hat and gloves included.

Paul would have smirked if he'd seen me. He seemed to find my body temperature amusing. Although last night he wasn't laughing when I shoved my numb feet up his back in bed.

I let out a low breath as I passed what I believed to be the same tree for the third time that morning. It had to be the same one, I felt like I was walking in circles. My map reading skills left something to be desired.

I didn't take Duke of Edinburgh back in High-School. Maybe that's where I'd gone wrong in life? I wondered how both the Wolves and the Cullen's moved with easy at unimaginable speeds around this woods, Paul was nearly the size of a vehicle in his Shapeshifting form, yet me at a quarter of his human weight, maybe even less moved with far less grace over the forest floor. In fact I think I nearly snapped my ankle twice.

I'd been thinking a lot about the wolves lately. One certain one in particular. No not Paul, which made a change really. It was Embry. I couldn't help myself from worrying about him. I didn't believe for one minute that what he had to tell me was about what Leah had heard. No, the more I think about it, well the more outrageous the look in his eye seemed. Embry knows something, and hell, maybe it poses a danger to us both. Maybe that's the only reason I care. It's not just me playing with fire anymore. Two's a risk. Embry needed to back down. It was the only way I was going to be able to keep him safe.

Joshua Uley would be what married, with a wife? Sat in a rocking chair on the porch waiting for his children to come and visit him? Somehow I just couldn't picture that. I don't think I could picture him not doing anything though either.

I chewed the thought over for a minute.

No he would be a man that did something. That kept himself busy. I couldn't imagine Sam's father to be one that would visibly allow himself to fall apart, not if he could help it at least.

I'd never walked into this angle of the woods before; I'd be lying if I said I was confident. I wasn't. I was shiting bricks. Which was quite unlike me.

The woods I suppose was something I felt to be safe, even though I should know better than to think that. But how much harm could really come by you with the Wolves picking up on anything that's even thinking about going into it?

I'd walked through the woods plenty of times. I've ran through it, I've argued in it, I've cried in it, screamed, loved and lived in it since I've arrived. This area was different the tree's seemed more dense and the canopy of branches seemed to offer little light. It wasn't like the path I took to Forks. It was darker than that.

I could easily imagine all sorts of shady creatures tripping through here. With the savage wolves in hot pursuit. I would have liked to watch it. To watch them, the formation, the other-side of the people I shared my life with. Was that wrong?

But another matter was swimming in my mind. Money. I cringed.

I'd blow half my savings, what with plane tickets, petrol and supplying enough food for the array of people who'd taken to walking through my front door like they were a resident. Which left me with what? Enough for the rest of the year? Maybe.

I needed to find a job. A better job than occasionally walking an oversized dog. I needed to find work and desperately. I was an adult. I could no longer rely on the bank of Mum and Dad, something which was becoming rapidly apparent.

The break in the tree line was the only warning I had of the house, it was quite sudden and I watched stood frozen as the trees began to thin out as if someone had simply uprooted a section of forest.

My heart thudded unpleasantly and I wondered how long I'd been walking for, it must have been close to two hours. From the way my feet throbbed dully, my bladder ached for release and my stomach seemed to be growling.

I should have had a pit stop. But I couldn't imagine walking over to that house and asking to use the bathroom. Especially not _that _house.

My feet began to shuffle forward and I wondered just how audible I must be as I moved forwards the forest floor crunching beneath my wellingtons.

The house looked tiered but not as tiered as he looked. A small bungalow, it couldn't be any bigger than a three room property but I suppose it was the land that'd been the selling point. Boats seemed strewn across the land in all state of repair. Some looked in better shape than others. But my eye caught hold of one in the dry mist that was rolling in from the water somewhere in the distance.

It was stood up on a plinth almost and hand tools adorned it. I scanned it looking at the craftsmanship that'd gone into it. Or had so far.

He built boats. Go figure.

A shape moved onto the porch and I stared on my heart in my throat. I suddenly felt too small. I felt the forest swallowing me up and I turned away before I could catch a proper glimpse at the man. My stomach lurched and I steadied myself on the tree. I wasn't ready for this. Not yet. Maybe not ever?

"Didn't your Mother ever tell you it's rude to be watching folks?" the voice asks and I raised my eyes allowing them to look at the bronzed legs of Paul Lahote. The lump in my throat suddenly got bigger.

"Which mother are you talking about?" I asked blandly keeping my eyes low, I couldn't meet his gaze. Not yet. "Because the dead one never got chance".

"Why don't you walk right up there and speak to him? That's what you're here to do right?" he demanded with a sneer.

"Why are you here?" I snapped back answering his question with one of my own. A frown creased up my brow and I could feel a headache coming on. I wonder what he'd say if he knew he'd caused it.

"Same reason you are" he shrugged and I moved my gaze up to the trousers, he hadn't even bother to button them up, it made me realise his appearance hadn't been planned. It had been rushed, panicked; he hadn't expected me to roll up here.

"What reason would that be?" I probed my eyes wide dancing over the worn fabric. I tried not to think about how many times my numb fingers had struggled with that button.

"To sit and watch Joshua Uley. I can't think of anything better" he laughed but the grin was there. I couldn't resist the urge to look.

"I wasn't sitting" I corrected and he laughed at me again.

"Your still watching the guy" he shrugged kicking with his bare foot at the dirt. It made me want to jump into the puddle a few feet away. To jump up and down and scream, to scream and let it all out.

"No harm in watching" I mumbled deciding instead to kick out at the puddle causing the murky water to splash all up my leg. Paul looked at me as if I was some sort of dangerous creature. Marveling at me.

"You want to go speak to him. He isn't anything but a drunk-bum Imogene. You're good to remember that" he spat out and the harshness of his words surprised me.

"If you came here to quote Sam Uley you can go fuck yourself Paul" I ground out and he turned around jerking his fist quite suddenly into the tree.

I watched perplexed at the sudden outburst. He did it over and over, drumming his tanned hands into the tree trunk sending wooden splinters cascading around him. I stared wide-eyes at the rapidly healing wounds on his hands that he continued to re-open with every jerked movement. It took me weeks for a simple graze to heal.

"I think you should go now" Paul said a wave of calm suddenly overcoming him and he leant his head against the tree trunk, the bark fractured. "You should never have come to visit him. Sam was wrong, I was wrong. This was a bad idea" Paul hissed almost to himself.

He had some serious steam to let of.

"I would have found it out anyway, I would have come here regardless of you two" I shrugged trying to brush the blame of. "I didn't expect boats. I thought it'd be car, or something mechanical. Not woodwork. That was … a pleasant surprise" I decided turning back to flick my eyes towards the boats.  
"Well the blokes got to make a living somehow, and not many people will have anything to do with something with his name on. There isn't anything pleasant about Joshua Uley" Paul laughed bitterly the sneer becoming present again.

"I don't know, I think I could get use to the guy" I defended. But why? Why was I defending someone I'd never met? Who I suspected of being involved in my Mother's death. Was I taking blood relations far too seriously? This time I guess maybe I was.

"You're crazy" he snapped pushing himself from the tree so he stood blocking my path. My eyes searched down to the wellingtons looking for answers they'd never be able to provide.

"You want to be around a man who walked out on you? Who left you, who did …" he broke of turning away from me and clawing at his hair his hands turning into fists as soon as he pulled away.

"Do you realise what he did to your Mother?" Paul challenged his voice climbing in noise.

"No, but do you know what I really wish someone would grow a pair of balls and tell me!" I hit back my voice matching his strength.

I stared at him; it was as if the world had stood still with me. Hoping for the reply, I'd been waiting to hear it for eighteen years and now I had my shot. Paul's lips opened and closed like a goldfish as it swam around a bowl. I had him cornered. I was going to get my answers. Finally.

A bang rolled out. It was loud, fierce, and gut-wrenching.

My body didn't react, the ringing in my ears continued and I'd wondered if the frequency had blown up my hearing aids.

"Get of my land!" the voice echoed between the trees and I realized my hearing aids where in fact very much intact.

Water was splashing up my legs and I could feel a firm pressure on my hands. Rain was spitting on my head, slowly cascading from the tree tops. I realized suddenly we were moving. Or more Paul was moving and I was being dragged along for the ride.

"What was that?" I cried as he continued his pace, although I suspected we were long gone from any possible danger.

"That was your Father" he said blandly his voice not wavering from exertion or his pacing slowing as he weaved us around the trees.

"Did, did he just shoot at us?" I quizzed. "You Americans … you're all crazy" I added to myself.

"Like I said, he's related to you" he laughed comically.

I jerked my hand from his and thumped him grounding to a halt. Mud plastered the inside of my bottoms and the wellingtons held little of their colour.

"I told you didn't I?" he shrugged looking as if he'd expected that sort of reaction all along.

"So you willingly let me wonder into this woods _alone _knowing I'd be shot at?" I demanded but all he would give me was a smirk.

I pushed past him setting of with pace my body didn't allow for and I soon faltered to a more gradual stomp. It was my angry walk. My feet hit the ground and the mud tried to cling to them. I guess the earth was angry with me.

"You're never alone" Paul whispered and I jumped to the side, his approach had been both silent and deadly.

"Oh my gosh don't do that again" I hissed. "I nearly wet myself" I seethed seriously.

Paul bit firmly down on his lip clearly trying to contain himself. But it all became too much and he burst out laughing. He was creased over. I tried to force down the slight hint of a smile that was creeping over my own face.

* * *

The steam was acting as a mask over everything and for once I was pleased with not being able to see my reflection. The large oval mirror that sat directly across from the bathtub was clouded and I flicked of the tap that the water was pumping from. I hadn't the luxury of a bath in the bungalow.

I pulled at the hem of the t-shirt stretching up so it was at last removed. I shook despite the warmth in the air.

Paul sat slumped against the walls his eyes burning a whole into the floor. He clutched an ice-pack to his hands which was more for my benefit that his own. I just couldn't accept a person could heal that fast. Not when I saw what happened to the tree.

I raised my leg over the bath panel stepping up into it before dipping down to slump low into the tub. The water tickled at my collar bones as the bubble foam tangled in my hair.

My feet felt as if someone had set them on fire and I forced them to stay beneath the water's surface. Blocking out the discomfort.

"Hey Lahote, you going to speak?" I grumbled extending a leg out to poke him with despite my promises of keeping it submerged. I cringed at the sight of the blazing red toes.

"What you wanna talk about?" he asked looping his hand around my foot and tugging so I nearly slipped beneath the water.

He smirked as I brushed the bubbles from my face.

"What's on your mind?" I probed, puzzled.

"You" he laughed allowing his eyes to sink below the water's surface.

"I bet you're worrying about Jennifer" I added.

I watched him bristle before me and the words had the effect I had intended. "Can you tell be about Brady, please?" I requested trying to keep the topic light. Distance my interest.

Paul remained so still and silent I thought at first that he wasn't going to respond. Suddenly he moved to life yawning he stretched out his limbs and leant back further against the wall.

"He's one of the youngest pack members, in history" Paul added thoughtfully. "He shifted a real short time ago. It was no big deal. What with the Bloodsuckers being so close I guess everyone expected it" he explained flippantly.

"You like him?" I dipped in sinking deeper into the water getting the tips of my hair wet.

Paul shrugged and gave me a set look. It was a stupid question.

"He's my pack brother. But it didn't say anything about having to like the guy" he ground out his mouth creasing into a frown.

"Does she know how old he is?" I probed the thought beginning to dip into my mind. He shook his head lightly seeming unable to understand the relevance. But I knew Jennifer wouldn't like it. She wouldn't like it one bit, and that meant trouble. For once, she wasn't jailbait. No this time the boot was on the other foot.

"Brady" I repeated the name as I picked at the nail-varnish which had already begun to flake. "Jennifer calls him Brad" I admitted with a light laugh.

Paul shook his head firmly and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Are they like us?" I asked delicately and the question made his head jerk up. "Have they imprinted?" I asked cautiously, perplexed.

"No" he said sternly his orbs darkening.

"Is that a good thing?" I mumbled wiggling my feet underneath the water.

"Depends. It's more dangerous. You know what happens. Either way it could have panned out she's going to get herself hurt" Paul shrugged trying to pretend he didn't care but I knew better.

"You need to talk to her, about the Wolf Pack. You shouldn't leave it to someone else, as her brother it's your responsibility" I forced out.

Paul stooped his shoulders low for a few seconds and I waited for the harsh reply.

"She's not ready to hear it" he said more gently than I'd expected.

He shifted his weight, pushing up on his hands he moved to stand up. I watched his muscles flex and I felt an ache in my stomach knowing he was about to go.

"She isn't ever going to be ready Paul. I wasn't. Jennifer certainly isn't going to be" I laughed lightly at the truth of the words.

He caught my eye and I held his gaze.

"Do you ever wish things were a little less fucked up?" he enquired.

"No" I shook my head firmly. "I think we'd all be pretty bored if they weren't".

I extended my arms and pulled at his jean loops yanking him closer to my level. Reluctantly he dropped down so he was at my eye level.

He leant in first, beating me to it and eased his dry lips against my own. Paul's warm hands worked their way into my hair holding me in place.

Suddenly a force came down to my head and I yelped out in surprise jerking back from him as the soap suds ran down my face and through my hair.

"Asshole" I protested trying to scrape the bubbles from me.

"Come at me Morgan" he joked as I attempted to waft the bubbles in his direction, but they simply sank pathetically to the floor.

"You're not trying very hard" he laughed.

"You wait Lahote" I grumbled leaning forwards to pull the plug and scanning the room for my towel. With no luck I heaved myself up my bones crunching in protest.

I through my legs over the tubs rim as Paul made a break for the door. I sped up my movements shoving one wet foot in-front of the other.

The lino floor didn't seem to agree with my pace. The soap dregs danced between my toes sending me sliding along the floor, in a dangerous, nude, wobbling mess. I cascaded into Paul.

"Paybacks a bitch" I grumbled pressing my wet body against his clothed one laughing heartily at the affect it had.

"I don't know" he shrugged pushing my hair behind my ear. "I've had worse" he winked.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello guys, as always I love to hear what you think of the chapter so please leave me a review, all types of feedback are really appreciated! Up next we've got the Hen Do Bella never got! **

**maudep22 thanks for much for the favourite on the story!**

**KaySollace has a great profile up with two fanfictions up on there, including a Mortal Instruments one (love the mortal series!) well worth checking out :) Massive thank you for the favourite and the follow on Doing it the Blonde way, and I am really grateful for the follow and favourite of my profile!**

**Thanks eucalyptustree for the follow and the favourite on the story that was really kind of you :) My thanks also for the review! It's lovely to hear from readers who are only just discovering the fanfiction (it feels like so long ago since I wrote that stuff!) Thank you, I do enjoy oc stories to and I hope this one lives up to your expectations! That's a really valid point, and I've noticed that suggestion or similar in previous reviews so I've found a beta and hope you see an improvement! Thanks again.  
**


	49. Hen's Having a Do

**Hen's Having a Do**

Bella was giving me that look. The look that told me not only did she strongly disagree with what I was trying to do, but that she wanted no part in it. It was the sensible Bella face which she savored for only the most extreme of human expectations.

Eat dinner with Wolves, fight alongside vampires, and fall in love with one … sure why not? But attend your own Hen-do! Well that's just outrageous.

That was Bella, a perfect contradiction to anything human. As I was pointing out at this exact moment in time sat up on her creaky porch.

I ignored the pang that came with the knowledge that Bella wouldn't be a human contradiction for much longer, soon enough she'd just be one of _them_. Where would that leave us then?

"It's a rite of passage" I laughed repeating the words I heard her use with me once before. I think Edward had said them to her once, a long time ago.

"It's something I want no involvement in Imogene" she scolded kicking her trainers back against the step.

"I don't like your car" I snuffed looking at the monstrosity that sat on the drive, the only snide remark I could materialize.

She let out a heated huff and strode into the house. I turned and stuck my tongue out at the slammed door.

It was true though. I don't think she liked it much either. But she dared not to criticize 'the chosen one' as I liked to brand-it. Or Edward as she preferred.

It was a present.

_Funny fucking present. _

He may as well just of assigned a security detail. Or gone one step further and just turned her already rather than wasting more than both my parents would earn in a year on this heap of armor. Maybe they'd be doing frisk searches on us before we were allowed into the wedding ceremony.

However this mound of protective covering was transporting us to the deep dark depths of La Push. Well it was more the La Push to Forks border but still it was a place where many dared not to enter. _A campsite_.

We should have left over an hour ago in order to factor in enough time to get to the retched place and then work out how to put up the tent. Something I hadn't done since I was about five. It wasn't like we were going with a great skill set of folks either.

I mean who do you actually invite to Bella Swan's Hen-do?

Think about it.

Most people's culinary needs can't be met meaning they have had to be removed from the list. I asked Bella about her friends. She'd shrugged.

Jessica and Angela. That's all she'd managed to come up with. I hadn't pushed the matter any further. Had I of I would have been just as much of a hypocrite as her.

Emily wasn't up for camping, which I was sure was more of a 'Sam would never let me that close of the Forks border' than it being that she just wasn't that sort of girl.

I'd been so bold as to ask Leah. She'd told me she'd rather stick cocktail sticks in her eyes. Which I took as she could find a better way to spend her Saturday night.

Jennifer had invited herself.

She was sulking in Bella's _car _or armored tank which ever term you prefer, because Bella had looked at her kind of funny and Paul had taken the bottle of whisky of her before she'd made it out of the house.

I'd already had to deal with two arguments and I hadn't even taken my second dosage of medication yet.

"Bella you best get your butt in this car!" I shout out. "I don't want to have to key the thing" I add hoping it may spur the girl into action. Apparently Edward had borrowed it. At what cost I didn't know. But I doubted anything Edward wanted came without a price.

It didn't and I kicked at the dirt with a sigh of frustration.

I glanced back at the car trying to give Jennifer a warning glare through the dark tinted glass. A don't push it.

The porch protested under my weight and I pushed back the half open door peering in to, looking for any sign that Bella was ready to go. She clearly wasn't, a bag of camping items which still had tags attached were strewn out across the floor. With a half packed rucksack stuffed with unfolded clothes.

Charlie had been a fond supporter of the trip; he felt it was good to get Bella out of the house, and away from Edward. I sensed Bella was just as much as a recluse as I was. Which worried me, Bella wasn't the sick one.

I pulled at the thick jumper; I'd pulled on over the five layers in preperation. Jennifer said it made me look a normal weight. I ignored the probe. I weighed more than Bella despite my recent flare up's and that was good enough. Any less and I may have thought over it.

The layers attempted to feebly to cling to some sort of body heat, however right now I was coming out in a hot flush. Unsettled I fanned myself with my hand and looked towards the stairs. Torn between whether to venture up.

It occurred to me she may be having a private moment, it was possible Edward had come to say goodbye.

I turned and moved to pick up the equipment, the change in direction downwards made my head pulse and my shoulders throb.

"Leave it!" a voice snapped as I stood hunched over clutching at my head. "For God's sake woman" Jennifer moaned and I wondered how many _God's _she believed there to be. "Would you let Swan carry her own flaming stuff" she grunted, but picked up a camping chair and a sleeping bag despite herself.

"I'm fine" I protested despite the thumping and she gave me a knowing look.

"Shut up!" she barked with a sharp laugh.

I grunted at her and stooped down to pick up another item following her towards the door.

"I'm missing a weekend with Brady for this stuck-up-bitch, the least she could do is pull her own weight" Jennifer grunted kicking the door open with the toe of her boot.

She'd taken the camping element quite seriously. Indiana Jones hat and all. Not that it had anything to do with camping, but Jennifer deemed it fashionable.

I could still hear Jennifer huffing under her breath about Bella as we continued to pack the car.

* * *

"Bella…" I could hear one of the girls, which if I remembered correctly to be Jessica hissed at Bella, but they strode on ahead and my hearing dipped leaving the conversation unfinished.

I expected they'd be complaining about the walk.

Jennifer had been since we took the turnstile from the car park. It reminded me of a family camping trip. So far I remained eager, someone had to be.

"It's La Push tradition" I chirped happily. Pacing forwards to match the two girls strides and cutting of their conversation mid-flow.

"You cannot be serious?" Bella groaned.

"My Mum said so" I snapped back firmly. Although now, I could see how she may have been teasing, or getting confused.

"Well I'm not even from La Push" Bella shot back, and she had me on that one.

"You're on the outskirts" I shrugged waving it away with my hand. "It's tradition for a La Push bride to climb up a mountain before she gets married. So what better way to spend your hen-do?" I laughed, bumping shoulders with her.

"Trust me, I can think of much better ways" Jennifer whined behind me.

"Get your head out of the bedroom Jennifer; this is Bella's hen-do. At least try and be positive about it" I groaned shaking my head in disbelief. She was getting serious about Brady, but in the same way seemed to know nothing about him.

"Imogene, you're American, can you at least try and act it!" Bella laughed clearly amused. "It's called a bachelorette party, not a _hen-do_. I mean you were born here after-all" she snorted.

I was stumped at that one.

* * *

I looked bemused at the equipment that lay scattered around, deciding instead to sink onto my backpack effectively sandwiching its contense. It was better than the boggy ground.

Jennifer had come into her element. Which was a surprise for us all, me especially. But apparently her parents used to do it all the time meaning she took charge which tent pitching. I was relieved to say the least.

Maybe I should try camping with Paul. I was still torn between the idea of the great outdoors; I feared it would still lack the privacy and freedom I so desperately craved for Bella. Time away, time just to be Bella. Not a fiancée, a friend or a daughter, just to be the Bella she always used to be around me.

"Hey!" a voice beckoned and Jessica thought her way out of the tent lining to see what was happening.

"What?" Bella demanded half-heartedly the day was clearly over before it had begun for her.

"Have you seen the size of this footprint" Angela gasped.

My hair stood on end. I could feel it, see it, the tiny hair on my arm, and sense them on the back of my neck. They all stood tall at the severity of the words.

What would it be, human? I doubt it; it wouldn't cause such a stir. No I knew exactly what this was.

"You know people say we shouldn't go out in the woods. Remember those bear killings" Jessica recalled stepping towards Angela with a nervous haste.

"What?" Jennifer butted in and I noticed the nervous haste in her tone. She hadn't heard about it, not about the killings. Not about the Cullen's and I doubted finding out the truth would do anything to better her relationship with Bella.

"That was all a very long time ago" I shot and the four pairs of eyes rushed to me.

"What would you know; you weren't living in the area at the time?" Angela quizzed in a way which seemed hostile.

"I … Bella spoke about it, you know in passing" I shrugged trying to mask my mistake. Jennifer clearly didn't take that as the answer from the fierce glare she remained giving me.

"Don't you think we should pitch somewhere else, I mean if this is where bears are regularly tramping through that puts us at his risk" Angela added.

"Oh don't be silly" shot Jessica crossing her arms in repulse. "It's not even bear season" she shook her head in disbelief.

I looked skeptically from Bella to Jennifer, was there such a thing as bear season? And more importantly had we managed to get away with this.

Bella gave me a weak nod. It meant we had, just.

But it also meant, if my suspicions were true. The Pack had figured out where we were camping, and that could only mean a restless night's sleep.

* * *

"Hurry up Immie" Jennifer rushed and I wanted to get up and clout her around the head. But I was busy.

"Can I at least try and have a wee in peace?" I hissed standing up and pulling my nightwear back up.

"It's two o'clock in the morning, its freezing and I want to go back to bed" the brunette sassed back.

"Well I'm done now" I flipped and she twirled around to face me. Nearly blinding me with the beam of her head-torch. "About time" she scoffed.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought this is what friends do!" I cried stomping across the damp ground towards her.

"Ha, friends don't drag each other up a mountain" Jennifer corrected.

"You invited yourself!" I cried appalled. "Anyway you're just pissed because you'd rather be getting bent over right now" I added in frustration.

"To right I would! It'd be much better than the shit company I've got here" she hissed.

My eyes darkened and I squinted at the girl.

"Go back to the tent Jennifer" I said flatly turning away from her and continuing into the woods.

I stumbled tripping over the laces of the walking boots which I'd hastily shoved on. The urge to use to toilet in the middle of the night seemed to only come to me. Go figure. Meaning I'd had to stir Jennifer and clamber over the sleeping bodies to make my way out into the cold night.

Right now I didn't want to go back to the sweaty, crammed space we'd been sleeping in. Not after the heated exchange with Jennifer.

The forest was dark, to the point where I couldn't see more than a few centimeters in front of me. I stood froze trying to comprehend which way was back but I'd become dizzyingly lost.

I heard a howl. It must have been close, or high in audio for my ears to pick up. Or maybe it was my senses attempting to heighten. My body's most animalistic instincts kicking in.

I was whipped up against a tree trunk. I felt my neck snap back and groaned in discomfort. That was going to need some deep heat treatment later. Stupid wolves.

I knew it would be them, I knew it without even having to open my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I shot at my brother, hoping my scowl would prevail through the darkness.

"Having some fun, lighten up Immie" he snorted jabbing me in the hip.

"Lighten up?" I hissed, my voice teetering on the near hysterical.

"Do you realize what time it is in the morning and that we are a very, very short distance from some Happy Campers most of whom are peacefully unaware of you and your Shapeshifter existence" I jibed.

"Lay it on Immie why don't you?" another voice snorted, and I recognized Paul's deep tones.

"You can shut up to" I seethed. "For the love of God Embry would you move out of the way?" I cried shoving at him. He moved abruptly sending me tripping into the path of Paul.

"You bunch of reckless idiots" I added looking around waiting for the appearance of more wolves.

"It hadn't much to do with your girly camping thing" Embry attempted to explain.

"Oh" I allowed the word to hang around in the air for a minute. "What's this about then?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me.

"Brady wanted to see Jennifer" Embry laughed, but from Paul's tensing I gauged it was not a matter he took to be humorous.

"So why did you to have to come!" I sighed.

"A precautionary measure" Paul shrugged.

"What did you think he was going to do, eat her?" I laughed.

Paul's brow furrowed.

"Oh, my, God!" I exclaimed shaking my head in disbelief. "Well there was me thinking you'd come concerned about my well-being" I joked with an over exaggerated sigh.

"What well-being?" Embry teased.

"Hey, watch it" Paul threatened stepping forwards.

"Cool it, both of you" I scolded.

"Look would you just kiss her or something, I want to be home before dawn tonight" Embry groaned and Paul emitted a low growl.

"No it's fine really, just go, I'm tiered" I shrugged, trying to avoid having to kiss Paul in-front of my brother, and the broadcast that was bound to follow across the Pack.

"You're not getting of that easily Morgan" Paul smirked backing me up against the tree trunk Embry had slammed me into only moments before.

"Is that a threat Lahote?" I teased.

"No, a statement" he shrugged leaning towards me.

"Funny that" I mumbled, squatting down and ducking around him.

"Hey-no fair!" he called after me.

My feet slammed against the leaf quilted ground as I ran towards the tent. I wasn't quick enough. I hadn't expected to be, but it put a suitable distance between us and Embry. I stilled in his arms and he allowed my breaths to slow to a regular pace.

"You know something … I really don't like camping" I laughed my body beginning to stiffen from the cold.

"You know something else?" he questioned dipping his head down to tickle my ear with his words. "I really like kissing you" he teased, skimming his lips across my ear. I allowed him to fumble, ghosting across my jaw and across my cheek before I became too frustrated. I pulled at his firm jaw, my fingers running against the stubble and jerked him toward my lips.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello everyone, I'm sorry it has been a while, life at University and some families issues got in the way of the update but I'm back and very glad to be. As always any thoughts please leave me a review! In the coming chapter we find out what happens when Imogene meet Brady, drama ensured.  
**

**rissbenzo thanks for the beta on this chapter!**

**Special thanks to DreamingofReading for favouriting the fiction!**


	50. Goldilocks

**Goldilocks**

Something startled me from my sleep, but this time it wasn't Paul getting up, or trying to kiss me. No this was a sound, something which made my head pop-up and my eyes squint at the sudden change in lighting.

"Your living up to your name" a voice laughed heartily. The voice was high pitched for a male, but it was a male speaking to me none the less. However the fact that it wasn't Paul standing at the end of the bed was an issue in itself.

I brushed the fanning of blonde hair from my eyes as I jutted my head forwards taking in the strangers boyish face, and lanky frame. "Excuse me?" I snapped to his first statement.

"They call you Goldilocks" he laughed nervously.

"Who?" I cried in outrage.

"Everyone" he shrugged casually.

My head attempted to process the situation as I wondered how I'd made it here. Last night had been Bella's Hen-Do hadn't it? Or had that been the night before? Sleep came quite easily now days.

"Make a habit of sleeping in other people's bed?" he asked boldly raising an eyebrow and drawing me from my thoughts.

"Hey, you're in my house, I'm asking the questions!" I shot back.

"Ask away?" he shrugged crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you Brad?" I posed leaning forwards in the bed with a painful crunching of my knees.

"It's Brady … you should get that looked into" he frowned visibly flinching from the sound.

I let my mouth fall slack at the accusation, looking down at my knees accusingly.

"Maybe I should" I shrugged, refusing to give him the truth.

"Look ... have you seen Jennifer, this is her bedroom right?" he questioned sheepishly shifting from one foot to the other.

"No I haven't seen her since we went camping" I shrugged remembering are frosty encounter.

"Oh yeah, she said about that" he chuckled.

I pushed the quilt back to further examine the clothes I could only assume Paul or Jennifer would have put me into. I went for the later to the fact my bra had been removed, only Jennifer would have been that thoughtful.

"How long ago was the camping trip?" I questioned attempting to swing my legs out from the mattress and onto the floor.

"A couple of days ago" Brady informed lazily.

"Oh" I mumbled gnawing at my lip as I rolled the information around. A few days? That wasn't good. That was bad, that was really bad.

"You know what Brady, why don't you stay for breakfast … I'm real hungry, we can talk later" I shrugged flippantly.

"Food sounds good" he laughed and I looked at his face light up. His skin was olive and his hair as dark as coal but his features were easy. He had a baby face and his youth was stark compared to that of the other wolves. He came across as being lose in his own skin and I wondered what cost shifting so young could have on mental well-being. The idea of research into the wolves was something that fascinated me.

"Meet me down there" I requested and remained sat as I watched him go. He didn't walk with the same confidence as the others. I wondered what attracted Jennifer to him. He wasn't someone I would associate with her usual type.

I felt a pang of worry for him. She would hurt him; it was the inevitable and it really wasn't fair.

My body felt unusually tight, strung up and I wondered how I'd managed to sleep for so long. I flicked through my mind trying to regain ideas but I guess I must have managed to use the bathroom and drink at some point. My head felt fussy and I wondered if I'd taken some stronger pain-relief that evening. It did that sometimes, reacted in strange ways.

It was often after long breaks from medication, when I re-introduced myself back onto high-dosage it had some very negative effects.

I grunted, gritting my teeth through every movement resisting the urge to cry out from the pain my body was inflicting on itself.

I pulled out the hearing aids and my ears throbbed uncomfortably as I fumbled with them. Yes, Jennifer had definitely undressed me; Paul would have known to take them out. I set them down on the beside cabinet disregarding them for now.

I shook my head trying to clear my vision and ignored the desire burning within me to find out where Paul was and why he wasn't here right now with me.

I pushed myself from the bed and fumbled with the waist-band of the leggings, they were too big and I hoisted Jennifer's clothing up on me and suppressed a smile at the way she'd rolled the legs up to fit my height. The t-shirts was Paul's and was one of the only one's he owned it was fresh from the wash and I missed the smell of him that it should possess.

Jennifer had left her room in a mess, clothing was scattered around the floor and make up containers were left open on the side making me think she left quickly. Maybe she went looking for Brady or maybe she knew he was looking for her. I knew she'd be back soon; she wouldn't leave her foundation open for much longer, for risk of it drying out.

I ducked my head into Paul's room before I made my move to the stairs and was relieved to find it empty. I took the steps slowly resisting each jolt the movement downwards created.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted" Brady turned to speak as I came into the kitchen and my eyes focused trying to quickly keep up with what he had to say. "So I just made some toast" he shrugged and my eyes widened.

He was brash, but maybe in a way that wasn't intended. Maybe it was just pure innocents but it was something about the way that he moved with ease around Paul's kitchen that made me cringe. If Paul could see him now he'd proberly try to kill him. Or at least try and inflict some permanent form of injury.

"So … Jennifer?" I asked lightly accepting the piece of burnt toast he offered me and biting into it dry. He pulled a grossed out face but turned back to work on his food.

Brady looked back again after a minute and looked at me quizzically, expecting some sort of answer.

"I have partial hearing" I admitted. "My hearing aids aren't in, I'm relying on reading your lips right now, so you're have to repeat yourself" I shrugged trying to keep it light.

"Opps" he said sheepishly with a lopsided look which again only highlighted his youth, he was overgrown for his mental maturity.

"Big opps" I smiled biting down into another chunk of toast.

"Jennifer" he shrugged turning his back momentarily away from me, before spinning back again. "Is complicated, she keeps changing her mind about what she wants" he laughed and I smiled in agreement.

"It's a woman's prerogative" I assured. "If you're hoping to win Jennifer with sex well it isn't going to work. Jennifer is desperately needy deep down, she is still trying to figure out her place in the world, what she thinks she needs in love, she looks for that through sex, but it doesn't give her what she needs. So in order to get Jennifer, you've got to fall in love with her Brady" I detailed biting down again into the bread.

His eyes looked fascinated for a moment before darkening. I could hear something behind me it was muffled, unclear. I shifted around, craning my neck to meet the tanned chest of another. Paul's head ducked down. "Bravo" he teased at my speech and pinched the toast from my hand finishing it of in one bite.

"That was mine!" I snapped.

"It tasted pretty shit, I think I did you a favor" he teased smugly.

"Here's a question" he shrugged stepping past me and into the kitchen. I watched Brady take a subconscious step back. "What are you doing in my house?" Paul asked in a level voice.

"Just brunching your girlfriend" he said suggestively and I knew it was Brady's downfall. The humor. It didn't work with Paul.

His hand reached suddenly up to lock around Brady's neck. It happened with speed and the glare behind Paul's stare was unreadable. He had gone to a place that not even I could reach him in.

"Paul!" I screeched. "For fuck sake get of him!"

My body crawled across the counter as my voice continued to scream an onslaught of abuse that I couldn't hear the response to. This was desperate, maybe he couldn't kill Brady, with them being Pack brothers and all, but that didn't mean Paul wouldn't try.

I stood up sending the china shattering and I could feel utensils stabbing into my feet. I sprung leaping onto Paul's back and locking my legs around him, clinging to him for dear life and began to yank at his hold on Brady's neck.

For most people the impact of me colliding with them would be enough to loosen their grip, but Paul didn't seem to even flinch. It was as if I hadn't even done it.

"Let the hell go Paul" I hissed and I yanked. "Paul" I whispered as Brady began to choke for breaths. His airway being crushed by the intensifying weight of Paul's palm.

I slapped him around the head. So hard I heard the crack. The split of my index finger and I sure as hell heard my screaming. I dropped from his back my hair skimming the floor, as his unnatural reflexes whirled around to catch me.

"You broke my finger" I uttered, aghast.

"You nearly broke my head" he shoved back.

"That was the point" I mumbled allowing him to set me onto the floor. I slouched back against the cabinet.

I looked up at the pale Brady who was rubbing his neck still gasping for breaths and I frowned at the thought of how much damage Paul could have done.

"You still here!" Paul bellowed and Brady flinched.

"Get out" I stated flatly.

"Excuse me?" Paul laughed.

"I said get out" I stated calmly.

"You're telling me to leave my own house?" he accused.

"You need to go and calm down, if you don't leave I will" I shrugged stubbornly.

"Go for it" he shot back.

I glared at him with slit eyelids.

"Brady, help me up please?" I asked unable to push myself up with the pressure it'd apply on my hand.

"Don't touch her" Paul snapped venomously.

I scowled and pushed both my hands flat; I grated my teeth to hold the sound in. The screech that nearly rolled of my tongue, I pushed it back down. I put my weight down onto my hands and forced them into the floor, allowing them to raise me enough for me to into a standing position.

Jennifer had appeared from nowhere. Or maybe she had always been there, but none of us had bothered to pay her any attention? Wasn't that how we normally acted around her, the girl left always on the outside looking in?

Never the less Jennifer was very much so getting inside this time, she stalking towards Paul in a way that I knew couldn't end nicely. It was like watching a hunter pursue its prey, and you know what? I let it happen.

I brushed past Paul, bumped shoulders with the hostile Jennifer and headed towards the door. I was going to the Cullen's to get Carlisle to strap my fingers up, whether Paul liked it or not was another matter entirely.

The yelling blipped in an out, fading and echoing in my hearing, but the moment I closed the door the sound fell away and I sighed in relief.

The pain was niggling me and I knew it needed to be looked at; I unfortunately did not share the super healing powers of the wolves. _No, I was far too human for that_.

* * *

Hot, heavy hands latched around my arm and if it wasn't for the slight daintiness to them I would have whirled around struck by panic. But I recognized the long fingers of Leah and allowed my heart rate to remain level.

"Long time no see" I smiled.

"Yeah" she shrugged.

"What do you want?" I asked trying not to sound rude, but I knew it came out that way.

"Saving you from yourself" she snorted not dropping the firm pressure that was pressing into my arm.

"Been there, tried that" I teased and she managed a glimpse of a smile but it quickly passed.

"Sue, my Mum, she said she'd sort your hand out, she's at Billy's, with Charlie" Leah strung together in a disjointed sentence and I furrowed my brow at her.

"The with Charlie part being quite important" I jested and she released her hand.

"It doesn't bother me" she lied flatly.

"Sure" I agreed.

"How's your hand?" she asked looking down at the swell and deep bruising that had developed around them.

"It doesn't bother me" I lied, countering her.

"Sure" she mocked and I allowed the smile to take over my face.

My eyes skirted over the forest floor and I stared down at the ground as I spoke.

"Who sent you this time?" I asked.

"Who do you think" she laughed turning back in the direction I'd left and gesturing for me to follow.

"You could do much better than him, you know that right" she added turning back to address me in a way that made me feel on a level playing field with her.

"You know what Leah, you could do a lot better than holding onto broken memories" I corrected.

"Guess we both have issues" she shrugged.

"Majorly" I laughed, nudging her.

I paced behind her, grumbling at the way she was steaming through the forest and continued to highlight that we were in a rush but she seemed to have other places she wanted to be, or people she wanted to avoid.

"This is as far as I'll go" she stated motioning me on and I looked at her quizzically.

"I'll tell you another time" she shrugged stopping a good distance back from the Black's house.

"What did you do, break Jacobs face or something" I teased.

"Something like that" she shrugged and turned away from me. "See you around Imogene" she hollered loud enough for me to hear.

"Yeah, see you" I whispered back.

_It was a deep moment of regret, watching her walk away, when in fact I should have called her back and probed her further. _

* * *

"Well hey-kiddo" Charlie cooed slapping me on the back and I looked questioningly at Bella who was too busy bulging her eyes at my hand.

"What happened to you!" she gushed, the repulsion clearly displayed on her face at the colour changes that had overcome my fingers.

"Trying to get something into Paul's thick skull" I joked and her lips drew into a frown.

"Don't start!" I cried holding up a hand to her. "At least my boyfriend never got me hospitalized" I through and Charlie took a long swig from the can of beer.

The game was playing out on the screen and Billy sat with Charlie like a pair of school children at the sweet shop trying to decide what to spend their money on.

"Yet!" Bella snapped back crossing her arms over her chest.

"Would you stop that, both of you" Jared broke in, sending his foot into the bookcase of the room and all eyes fell on him. "Please" he added after a moment of silence.

What was he even doing here?

"Does Edward know you're here" I hissed at Bella and I pulled her in the direction of the kitchen and away from the prying ears of her father. She shrugged and wouldn't meet my gaze.

"That's not good Bella" I scolded.

"Not good, hell Immie, you just broke your fingers trying to bash the living daylights out of Paul!" she cried.

"He was trying to kill someone!" I protested.

"Well that just makes the situation dandy doesn't it!" she corrected clearly horrified.

"It's a Wolf thing" I countered.

"No, it's a Paul thing, he's got issues!" Bella said.

"Haven't we all?" I probed.

"Maybe, but you have more than most and I haven't seen you trying to kill anyone yet" she shrieked.

"Don't hold your breath" I mumbled and she continued to frown.

"Oh dear Lord who called in the Calvary" I whined as I saw Embry shoving his head into the doorway and Bella looked around in confusion.

"Nice to see you too" he shot and moved towards my hand picking it up like it was a rare specimen. "I thought you might be needing these" he mumbled pressing my hearing aids lightly into my palm.

I met his soft eyes, the look between us saying all it needed to as I began to put them in place.

"What side are you on?" Bella shot and I noticed the way Embry stared at her a little too long, almost trying to analyze her.

"Paul's" he shot coolly and it took me of guard.

"Sorry?" Bella laughed her voice teetering nervously.

Embry shrugged raising his broad shoulders up high. "Brady should have known better, I would have freaked out if someone was in my house chatting Immie up" Embry rolled out.

"He was not chatting me up!" I cried a little too loudly making Billy look over with a furrowed brow.

"You shouldn't have hit Paul. You should have learnt last time that it never ends well" Embry laughed and it pulled me back to the memory of the violent beginnings of our relationship.

"Well Paul should know me well enough to not have to question my faithfulness" I snapped.

"Wow back up a minute Imogene, Paul wasn't questioning you" he laughed nervously his eyes shifting from side to side.

"Well it sure sounds like it!" I accused jabbing a swollen finger towards him. "Now you can tell Paul that when he decides he can control himself that he can go and apologies to Brady. After that, he can come and see me and explain to me exactly what it is that he thinks is me being unfaithful" I spat out at my brother.

I pushed past him heading to the nearest exit.

"Hey Immie, wait up, what about your fingers?" Bella shouted after me and I heard her pushing her way past my brother who was insisting she left me alone to calm down.

"It doesn't matter, I'll fix it myself" I called back opening the door and passing a fleeting smile to the men sat around the television set.

I made it towards the forest border with Bella panting behind me.

"Hey" she shouted boldly jerking my arm back toward her and I cried out at the movement. "Oh sorry" she mumbled sheepishly letting go suddenly.

"Come on I'll take you to the Cullen's" she added in a lighter tone turning her back on the woods with what seemed like relief.

"I thought you were in Eddie's bad books" I teased easily keeping step with her as she tried to suppress her smile.

"No worse than you are with Paul" she shot back.

"Hey Bella" I cooed. "Don't try and be a bitch, that's my job" I joked pushing at her side.

* * *

The rain had started but my mind hadn't noticed when that was exactly and I ignored it for the most part as it lashed down against the windows of the truck. Bella thought to gain control over the monstrous beast and I didn't feel protected in it, only uncomfortable. It wasn't one for luxury.

"It's kind of beautiful" she muttered hardly audible and I glared at her. "La Push" she added raising her voice.

"Yeah, well make the most of it, you won't be able to enjoy it much longer" I stated trying to keep the venom from my words.

"I don't mind too much" she shrugged. "It wouldn't be as beautiful if I saw it all the time" she added. "Maybe that's like are relationships" she mused and I frowned.

"Sorry, we're you picking some magic mushrooms back there in the forest?" I hissed at her.

"No!" she snapped. "There's nothing wrong with being philosophical Imogene" she prompted.

"Bella" I laughed. "You sound like you have been on drugs, not writing your Harvard dissertation. Make up with Edward already or something, you're being weird" I added.

"Well stop being pissy over Paul, you've become Queen Bitch in the last half an hour!" Bella grunted.

"It's not my fault he broke my fingers! And decided to be a complete dick in-front of Brady. I mean what would you have done if Edward would have tried to kill someone" I yelled.

"That's an odd question Imogene" Bella mused but I frowned pressing her for an answer. "Well it's different none of the wolves have seen my naked body. All the wolves have see yours and if Jacob's description was anything to go on I think it was a pretty clear view they all got" Bella shrugged and I recounted the times we'd shared clothes growing up, when I'd leant Bella a bra and we stuffed it with tissue to try and bulk her out.

"I can believe he told you that!" I shrieked.

"Well off-course he did geeze Imogene he may be in love with me but he's still a guy" Bella grinned sheepishly. "Jacob has seen you're tits and if Jacob has seen them then Brady would off to. I think that pissed Paul of a little bit, especially when he can hear what all the guys think about it" Bella tried to explain and I continued to look appalled.

The brakes were applied so suddenly we nearly moved into a skid. I screeched and slammed my hands into the dash as the back end of the car jerked out and we faltered into a stop.

"Shit" I burst out and Bella passed me a lopsided smile.

"Opps" she gasped.

I bit my lip to try and force the laughter down but it was impossible. It fell with ease from my lips, ticking my stomach and both are heads fell back as we roared with it.

"Bella you nearly killed Sam!" I screeched looking up and meeting the eyes of the tanned figure who had caused the disruption.

Bella's laughter suddenly stopped and I widened my eyes at the man who remained dry in the storm.

"I think this is my cue to leave Bella. I'll call you later" I mumbled opening the car door and slipping down into the storm. She began to protest but I closed the door on her blocking of the sound.

Sam moved out of the road and towards the forest, I followed him reluctantly and Bella looked a little helpless behind that large truck of hers.

"You're hurt" Sam noted and I raised my hand dumbly looking at it.

"Yeah, Bella was taking me to get it fixed up" I shrugged.

"No use going over to see the Cullen's, he isn't in, he's otherwise engaged with re-setting some bones" Sam shot back and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh for goodness sake!" I winged. "You're on his side aren't you?" I cried in outrage.

"No" he shook his head. "Trust me, Paul's had his punishment, but sending yourself over to the Cullen's well I think that's a low blow even for your standards" he laughed cryptically and I continued to frown.

"What do you mean by my standards?" I demanded.

He raised an eyebrow at me and I frowned whirling around away from him.

"Imogene" he scolded.

"I have a migraine, I'm going to bed" I yelled.

"Well you're going the wrong way home" he laughed back. I stopped and turned back to him and he jerked his head at me to follow him.

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; any feedback would be much appreciated! In the next chapter Bella and Imogene get into a tricky situation when they attempt to fulfill something else from the bucket list.**

**Thank you rissbenzo for your support. **

**Thank you Lorrainecalbee for following the story!**

**Big thank you to Shopiatrpj28 for favourting Doing it the Blonde Way :)**

**Special thanks to 2piep for favourting the story!**

**Thank you so much Vanesabebe1 for favouriting the story :)**


	51. Changing Scenes

**Changing Scenes**

I pushed up on the balls of my feet, straining to reach the height I desired to paint the top of the tree for the backdrop. I was too lazy to bother to try and retrieve a step ladder instead allowing my frustration at my height, or lack of, to build.

"Paul called me last night" a voiced chirped in a nasally manner and my hand flinched causing the branch to jerk out unnaturally.

I didn't need to turn to see who it was. Little-Miss-oh-my-tits-are-so-big-I-could-use-them-as-inflatables. Jasmine.

"Oh" I forced out trying to keep my voice light as I stared into the tree trunk.

"Yeah" she stated allowing a silence to sit before she expanded further, growing the tension. "He wanted me to tell you about the _real_ Paul" she snorted and it didn't sound right coming from her perfectly formed body.

"Really?" I laughed at the idea of what her judgment of the 'real Paul' would be.

"Really" she said seriously and I turned to look at her allowing my hand to drop to my side, marking my jeans with the paint.

"He broke your fingers" she mused with slight amusement. "What was it rough sex?" she poked sharply.

I stared her down.

"Okay, maybe not" she shrugged and her face lacked any form of expression.

"How can you paint with your left hand so well?" she mused moving her head to glare in more detail at the scene I stood before.

"A lot of practice" I shot back coldly trying to stop conversation from progressing, but she was persistent.

"So something happened between you, you got hurt, and are clearly pissed off with Paul. Someone's clearly inflicted some sort of injury on Paul because he's not been in for the last two days and I'm betting he wants to keep you away by freaking you out with the horror stories of his playboy past" she snorted.

"I don't freak easily" I snapped back and I saw a slight twinkle in her eye.

I watched her as she moved with an unnatural elegance to perch on the side of the stage and I lowered myself gradually crossing my legs to sit beside her.

"He's good in bed isn't he" she mused with a smirk and I wondered if the words were meant to be a stab. "He wasn't my first, by no means, but he was proberly my best, or one of them. I've never been with someone with so much … emotion. He gave it his all, I think he only did it to control his anger, to let it rage. He got around a lot, I mean a lot. We only lasted as long as we did because I was only after a regular one-nighter. When I suggested more he broke it off" she shrugged.

"So I'm guessing what he's hoping to achieve from this is for you to be horrified by his anger issues, careless attitude to sex, and the risk that he may get bored with you, but I think you already know all this. Making this whole activity rather pointless don't you think" she asked with a slight smile.

"Rather" I mused. "We should go for a drink sometime" I noted.

"You're right we should" she agreed. "I think we'd make a hell of a team, we have a lot more in common than you'd first thing" Jasmine added with a slight grin and pushed herself of the stage the heels of her boots clanking against the bordering.

"Later Imogene" she hollered as she strutted up the aisle and into the distance.

I outstretched my legs and leant back so I was lying down on the stage my head swimming with thoughts and I fumbled with the paint-brush.

Something Sam had said about Paul's punishment hadn't quite sat right with me. I needed to see Bella and promptly. I moved to sit pushing the pain that swirled in the front of my head.

Okay maybe medication, then Bella.

* * *

"You know I was really looking forwards to being able to get married when I was growing up, but now the idea repulses me" I laughed as I shoveled the strawberry flavored yoghurt down me. The first thing I'd eaten in two days.

"Good, don't do it" Bella grumbled picking at her split ends. "It's not worth it" she moped.

"All not well in paradise" I teased offering her a spoonful and she accepted it.

"Not exactly, it's just, I want it all done now" she complained handing it back. "I want it all over and just sorted" she stressed twisting her hands.

"You're scared he'll change his mind!" I exclaimed jabbing the spoon at her accusingly.

"Keep your voice down, I'd prefer not to alert the street!"

"How can you marry someone based on no trust?" I asked dubiously.

"It doesn't work like that!" she defended. "I do trust Edward, what I don't trust is his conscience" she frowned.

"Well you need to tell him that it's a matter of importance that you have sex with him, it's on your bucket list for goodness sake!" I exclaimed and Bella pushed down the smile that threatened to spike.

"You and that bucket list" she sighed fanning her fingers through her hair and I moved to cross my legs, scrapping the edges of the yogurt casing.

"You'll only get a chance to do it once" I mumbled. "I think you have to complete it all before your changed because it will proberly jinx you in your second life and all" I expanded and she raised a sceptical brow.

"Sure" she chuckled.

"Don't go teasing fate Bella, I'm telling you balance out your karma already, your aura's giving me a headache" I teased.

"No, I just think that's your meds" she frowned and I shoved her from the step delighted by the squeal she produced.

"Want to hear my hypothesis, or, well it's Edwards but still. He was very against and angsty after telling me this but I think it's relevant. Have you considered the idea that if you were to be turned into a vampire it might stop your, _condition_" she said it carefully, in a fearful way.

"Nice theory" I smiled.

"So..." she pushed, waiting for my defence.

"That would be like, giving in right? Accepting that I can't take it" I pushed myself up and climbed down the steps. I really needed to get some more physiotherapy on my calves, I felt like I was ripping the muscles in them with every movement.

"No, it would just be, refining yourself" Bella suggested.

"It's not an option, it's a way out. I've tried ways out before Bella" I warned flashing my eyes to her own. "They never ended pleasantly" I shrugged.

"I think you'd make a kick ass vampire" Bella teased lightly steering us away from the heavy conversation she always tried to avoid, she was worse than Paul.

"You recon?" I laughed and she smiled.

"Yeah, you'd have to have some sort of super ability to make up for how suck-ish you are in this human form" she teased and I did a fake gasp of horror.

* * *

Mike Newton. Would I prefer Bella to be marry him? No. I don't think I could imagine Bella popping out babies or mini Mikes and shoving food onto the table to feed him as he drags himself home from the Olympic Outfitters. It wouldn't be Bella.

It wouldn't be the life I desired for her.

I wanted Bella to be happy. If that meant her marrying Edward it was a point I needed to accept, but then maybe I didn't see Bella as being suitable for anyone. Perhaps I will only ever be able to view Bella as just that Bella. In my mind Bella comes on her own, as an individual not as part of a pair. I don't associate her with Edward, she is merely dating him.

Mike swayed out with enough swagger to rival that of a rapper and I widened my eyes as the smell of his cologne attacked my nostrils. It wasn't the natural masculine musky smell I was used to inhaling; this was manufactured, abnormal and applied with lavish helpings making my nostrils flair.

I wondered for a second whether my presence had even be acknowledge as the pale blue tones of his eyes latched on with Bella's and seemed to cling to her with a longing I'd never seen before. _Bella was a man-eater and she didn't even know it. _

It had been Bella's idea strangely enough, and I wondered whether this was something to do with her continuing Cullen avoidance strategy? Maybe, I couldn't be sure. But I had suggested she try and hook up with Edward before the whole wedding thing. But if you were looking at avoiding Edward, hanging around with Mike Newton was a pretty good way of doing it.

The sun was strong despite the cold breeze that wormed its way under are clothes and swept at Bella's hair. I'd conceded to scrapping mine back, it was in a horrible stage of colour and I was still left with an odd tint of purple that hadn't faded correctly despite it being a weak colour.

"What brings you to the deep dark depths of Olympic Outfitters" Mike teased Bella bumping her rigid frame and she produced a forced smile which only seemed to spur him on. "Don't suppose it's anything I can help you with" he coaxed.

"Well this is Immie" Bella jabbed a finger towards me and I attempted to smile at him and his eyes flicked over me and discarded me in a second. "She wanted to learn to skate-board ... it wasn't quite my area of expertise" Bella mumbled and although it was humorous she seemed unable to understand she'd made a joke.

"So you thought of me" he said in a far too cheesy tone and the wink nearly made me heave. I wanted the Wolves back. _Bad Imogene, we do not speak, think or associate oneself with them. _

"Yeah" Bella shrugged. "So can you teach her?" she added flatly.

Mike looked down at his watch as if trying to make up an excuse but came up with none. "Yeah sure, why not?" he laughed. "I've got about half-an-hour free, then I've got to go, I'm meeting up with some mates" Mike added in a more serious tone.

"Great" Bella said lacking the enthusiasm the word should hold.

He turned away from us and I watched him stride back into the shop letting the door swing close behind him.

"What the hell Bella!" I cried. "Me? I never wanted to learn to skateboard!" I whined.

"Yeah, but out of the two of us, you stand the better chance of not dying from it" she mused. "You have better co-ordination" she added.

"Aw chucks, thanks" I snapped back turning away from her and pulling at the sleeves of my cardigan curling them around my fingertips.

Something rolled towards me and my stare hardened. It looked hardly road worthy, let alone safe! It looked reckless, dangerous and something I certainly shouldn't be looking at stepping on. I raised my eyes to meet the challenge Mike presented and his look was uncertain, questioning almost.

"Want some tips Imogene?" he questioned and I wondered when he'd worked out my name.

"It all looks pretty self-explanatory" I shrugged.

"Well it's a bit more complicated you know ... stopping and all" he laughed scratching the back of his neck and looking towards Bella for some sort of assurance.

"Just, um, go for it Immie" she suggested flashing a hopeful smile.

I drew a sharp breath and tried to smile back. But my heart was pulsing and I didn't quite know whether this would constitute as another death wish by the Shapeshifter's. In truth living was a death wish.

The board was uneasy as I stepped onto it pressing my toes down into my trainer trying to secure some sort of holding. I stole a glance of Bella who looked cautious, Mike had come to stand too close to her but she seemed not to notice.

I pushed forward with my foot and the board began to roll along the uneven car-park.

Bella whooped egging me on and I allowed myself to roll past the cars, slowly gathering pace on the gradual slope. It felt strangely good, in the 'I really shouldn't be doing this' kind of way. The adrenaline began to surge the quicker I moved, the faster the cars began to blur past me.

I kept moving, squinting I looked ahead as the tree line began to shift into a stretch of green rather than anything identifiable and I moved onto the pavement shifting my weight on the board.

My hair was blowing about and I stole a glance back at Bella and Mike, Bella has moved to a jog and Mike was striding after her. Soon however they too had become a blur, like little ants.

I could depict some sort of sound but the wind was carrying it away and I continued to gather speed. I would have to stop soon; the rush would have to end.

The ants, I mean Bella and Mike, were catching up, they looked less small and slightly out of breath. Bella was waving her hands like it was some sort of ritual and Mike was lapping her for speed.

_Stop. I needed to stop. _

I leant back trying to see if weight distribution could slow the board but it made me veer dangerously and I stood upright again feeling my balance may go at any second. The decline was no longer gradual. It was steep and uneven. The pavement seemed to want to chew me up and spit me back out again.

"Bella" I hissed. "Bella!" I began to scream as the panic crept in. This wasn't fun, this wasn't exhilarating this was downright terrifying and I just wanted to go home.

My screams turned animal like and I began to hope for a miracle. A huge wolf like miracle would have been desirable but we all know that wasn't going to happen. Sometimes you've got to save yourself.

A cross roads was coming into view and with the bottom of the decent growing ever closer the board ripped across the slit concrete. Bonnet or pavement, at that moment, I can't exactly say that the choice was easy.

I lowered a foot and winced as it began to scrape against the ground and made no attempt to slow the skateboard.

Pressing harder I lost it, the board seemed to shift beneath me. My legs buckled and I was weightless.

Then it all went dark, saving yourself wasn't all that easy I guess.

* * *

**Authors Note: Surprise? What's Imogene gotten herself into this time, and how will she cope without the Wolves to come and pick up the pieces? **

**Just wanted to thank everyone for their continued support for this story, I'm so glad that people are still enjoying the fiction. **

**A special thanks to PernFan, it was lovely to hear from you! I have never watched Cuckoo but on your recommendation I feel I may have to. **

**I am so glad I am managing to keep you in suspense, as I really don't want this story to become predictable!**

**Aw I know, it's been so difficult the more chapters I write the closer those scenes become. **

**Thanks to illowKP for the favourite on the story!**

**Thank you Gee-XOXO for favourting my story :)**

**kitty-kasey thanks for the follow on Doing it the Blonde Way!**

**Thanks PinkPanda2199 for following the fiction! Check out the profile as there's a few twilight crossover stories up on there.**


	52. Swirling Aches

**Swirling Aches**

Bella has asked me about my pain fresh hold before. She wanted to know if I didn't feel pain as much, I'd corrected her, I still felt it, I just handled it slightly better. Pain was pain; everyone felt it in similar ways. Management of it however, it was a whole different ball game.

I sat upright with a force that had my back crunching, my head pounding and the urge to vomit all over the face that was pulling my eyes open.

"Get off" I groaned shoving at Bella and raising the other hand to my head. "I'm fine" I hissed pressing firmly on the wet patch above my forehead.

"Ha" Bella scoffed. "Fine? Imogene you don't have to be the hero" she scolded pulling at my arm and lifting me up with strength that surprised me. Or maybe it was me; maybe I'd just grown weaker.

I pulled my hand back allowing the girl to lead me in whatever direction she wanted me to go. I was free-rolling. It was an unfortunate case of the lights were on, but nobody was home. Bella noted the blood before me.

She began cursing at a rate I couldn't keep up with and that made me shut my eyes as we walked along.

"Can I go home now?" I moaned, the brunette still clutching to my arm as if she was afraid I would tumble at any moment.

"No" she shot back quickly and I opened my eyes to note a flustered look overcome her.

Bella was _worried_.

* * *

"She face-palmed a tree!" Mike exclaimed with enthusiasm I didn't know existed.

"No she didn't!" Bella shot back in the crowded reception room. "She hit the ground" she argued but the boy seemed certain and the receptions seemed confused.

"So you're telling me she hit her head?" she questioned behind her glasses looking at the pair like they were some sort of deranged couple.

"Yes!" they confirmed in unison and equal enthusiasm.

"Glad we cleared that up" I decided slouching against the counter imagining I must resemble something like the Michelin man with the amount of bandages Bella has cocooned around me during are drive to the hospital. Turns out Mike _had_ an extensive first aid kit, the word had being essential.

"Isabella" a soft voice almost cooed and I looked up to see Dr. Cullen.

"Oh my God Bella, don't tell Paul ... but he's kinda hot!" I exclaimed deliriousness beginning to kick in.

Shock. That was what the receptionist called it as Mike tried to stop me from dropping completely to the floor, but more led to being half slumped across the reception desk and banging my head on the computer screen before it was lights out again.

* * *

Everything was beeping. Everything around me and I opened my eyes and it looked as if I'd grown extra limbs. In fact they were only wires, all connected to one machine which was persistent in trying to keep me awake.

I pulled of the wires and closed my eyes again. Pulling the darkness back.

* * *

Someone was pushing wires on me and I began to protest, I knocked at the un-naturally cool hands and said a few curse words I'd picked up from the Wolves none of which were very ladylike. Neither was sending my knee into the man's chest but need's must.

My legs were pinned by one hand and I slipped away again.

* * *

The fabric was making me itch, I wanted to pull it clean of and the only thing stopping me was the idea of me being nude in my new environment.

I lay still, trying my hardest to be pulled back to the rather pleasant unconsciousness I'd been in but I felt like someone was ringing a bell in my head. It was time to get up.

The pale, but seemingly handsome face of Edward was clouding into my personal space in a way which must have surely made him feel uncomfortable. Maybe I had bad blood? Maybe I was just bad, rotten on the inside.

"You're not rotten" he stressed trying to refrain the grin that was about to appear.

"Where's Bella" I groaned running a hand over my head and wincing at the lump sticking out.

"Asleep downstairs" he shrugged flippantly. "She wasn't quite willing enough to leave you in a house full of vampires" he revealed his face so unreadable I could only hope he was being humorous.

"Ain't nothing wrong with that" I slurred and he looked with a smirk.

"How hard did you hit your head?" he teased and I giggled in a way that wasn't natural. Then I paused.

A tear began to creep down my face, dancing its way dangerously past my nose and tipping of down my chin. Then came another, and another.

"I'd like to go home now" I sniffed trying to brush back the stem that had begun to unravel. But it was pointless, they continued steadily only becoming more rapid.

"I'm glad though, at least Bella isn't the only one who lacks any form of co-ordination or general physical ability" he added quirking an eyebrow at my sudden display of emotion.

"I'll drive you home, but I better let Bella know you've woken" he added. "She's been badgering me all evening about it" Edward smiled.

He went to move but I jerked out, latching my fingers around his wrist. He neither flinched nor looked concerned, until I spoke again.

"What happened to her, what did you do?" I dared to ask, allowing my fingers to twist more firmly, my breath becoming no more than a hiss.

"I ... I don't know what you mean Imogene" Edward tensed and tried to pull back but I moved to sit upright with him.

"Someone killed her ... I just want to know why" I implied my head beginning to pulse.

"If you're talking about your mother Imogene, it's not a conversation we should be having at current" he said calmly his voice not wavering.

"I think you killed her" I gushed my eyes stretching wide.

"I don't believe you do" Edward stated back. "I think you've worked it all out" he shrugged prising my hand from his wrist.

"Are you suggesting my theory is correct" I hissed not moving back away.

"I'm suggesting you go and speak to your Father, and then maybe we could talk" he explained, changing my direction.

"You, one of you, hurt her right ... it may have been after her death, but someone sucked what little life remained from her" I seethed. "And my God I am going to find out who did".

"Why? Is it your misguided attempt of judge and jury?" he demanded.

"No" I shot. "I just want to know. Not for any jury, just because I need to. I don't intend to tell anybody ... I just want to know what happened to her" I sobbed my tears brewing over.

"Is everything alright" Bella's voice sounded stretched and stressed.

I brushed away the tears with the back of my hand and Edward strode away from me turning briefly to pass me a stare before departing from the room as if my presence was suddenly toxic.

"Everything's fine, Bella" I blubbered.

She gave an abrupt nod before turning and pacing in the direction Edward had just fled in.

I hitched up the jumper and rubbed the itchy material over my face attempting to mop up the puddle of tears that had collected.

* * *

Edward had gone to get the car keys, or so he'd claimed. I feared it was more a case that he'd been terrified with the information I'd just revealed, and how it would impact on his relationship with Bella. He spent a long time trying to convince her he was eternally dammed.

I didn't take in much of the drive back apart from blurring trees, lashings of rain and suppressing the urge to vomit in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo.

"Was it you?" I blurted out turning to look at his with sceptical eyes.

"Like I said, talk to your Father Imogene, you're not in the right place to be having this conversation you need to rest" he rolled out this time seeming to expect the question.

"But one of you did, kill her?" I questioned. "Was she still alive ... she must have been, maybe no chance of survival but I doubt she would have been dead when it happened" I questioned jerking out my chin.

Edward ignored my question and an eerie silence began to sit between us.

My head felt worse than usual, by no means was I a stranger to migraines. But this one, this was something else. I felt like I had a small explosion going off at regular intervals within my brain as we drove along. I wanted to sleep. Sleep and never wake up. My head wanted to hit the pause button, to try and push all the information that has swirled to the surface back, out the way. To deal with at a later date.

"Looks like your welcome home party is in attendance" Edward directed my gaze and the face of amusement was clear.

The scene made me want to burst into tears all over again. The road was blocked, and Edward's car gradually slowed to a stop before the wall of men. The tanned figures stood like soldiers lined up in a strategic manner, defensive, hostile at the enemy approach.

I scanned the familiar faces and my head felt like it needed to calm but it remained erratic.

The car door opened and I felt myself being crushed into a strong, warm chest. I smelt the forest and of all the goodness in the world. I inhaled him, nudged my nose against chest and I felt him press me harder. I heard the car door slam and the screeching of wheels on tarmac.

"You are never going across the border again" Paul grumbled and I pushed at him weakly as he continued to crush me against him.

"Watch me" I laughed back and he huffed.

I pulled away and he slowly loosened his hold, instead using his free hand to grab at my face tilting it up towards him.

"What the fuck did they do to you" he stressed his smirk fading.

"It was a pavement, a severe hill and a skateboard" I shrugged.

"Have you ever considered the career of a stunt double" he teased.

"No ... maybe I should" I suggested thoughtfully.

"I think you need to sleep this off" Paul recommended and I shrugged slipping my hand into his. It over shadowed my own, engulfing it.

"So long as you're there" I mumbled and he bumped into me.

"Suppose I could take some time out for that" he teased and I squeezed down in his hand and attempted to frown, but it made my foreheads dull ache increase.

* * *

Imogene had been having a hot flush, she'd spent most of the early hours of the night vomiting and Paul had began ripping layers of clothing from her as she began to smoulder. The temperature seemed long lasting and she tossed uncomfortably in her sleep as he watched her.

Even above the sheets and with the lack of any clothes Imogene remained running at a temperature quite despite herself and Paul watched with fascination at the rise and fall of her bare chest.

The woman he thought at first had been running a dangerous temperature everywhere, until he brushed his hand across her fingers and found them at their usual dull temperature, barely enough blood circulating in them.

The information of Imogene's injury had travelled through the grape vine, from Bella to Jacob, from Jacob to Sam, from Sam to Embry until finally someone had bothered to inform Paul. The hole in the wall downstairs had marked the event.

Even Jennifer's wailing at him to get a grip wasn't enough. No, Paul relied on Imogene for calm, for humanity. In that sense he wasn't all that different from the Cullen's.

But now as he lay there watching her sleep, as he sat analysing every detail of her body he knew exactly what he felt for Imogene Morgan, and that was an unexplained bond.

He leant back resisting the urge to look under the bandage that seemed to cocoon her forehead and conceal only part of the wounds her fall had inflicted. Her grazed knee's made him ponder what she must have been like as a child. Toothy and full of laughter perhaps.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you for the view, love to hear any feedback, especially any theorys about what might have really happened to Imogene's Mother, what is Edward hiding, should Imogene go to see her Father? **

**Thank you so much Nymphadora Jackson for the favourite!**

**A special thanks to CrimsonClover26 for the favourite and follow on my page, plus the favourite and follow on the story! There are two fanficitons up on the profile, and an upcoming twilight cross over so if you get chance check out the profile! **

**Big thank you to Theresa5155 for favouring and following the story :)**


	53. Daddy-Dear

**Daddy-Dear**

The air was thick with smoke; dense and chocking from the second cigarette he'd lit since my arrival. A layer of dust sat heavy on the book case I continued to eye-up anxiously. Cautious to see whether genetics played any such role in my development, thus far we seemed to share a liking for the Withering Heights.

I was still uncertain about what I was doing here, and whether what I'd spoke about with Edward had all but been a fragment of my imagination.

The tea he'd made was watery and clearly it wasn't something he'd practiced often. Alcohol was clearly more his thing.

"Where's Lahote?" he asked gruffly stretching back into the chair, which only made me straighten up and lean closer."Paul?" I asked doubtfully allowing a scowl to form which only increased the headache. He was in some tribal meeting of some sorts, discussing the fate of Bella Swan I didn't doubt.

"Yeah" he shot back in a undermining manner.

"What's Paul got to do with any of this?" I mumbled.

"Just because I live out here it doesn't mean I miss out on Tribe gossip" he almost laughed. "Sam tries to play the good son every now and again, even brings that woman with him" he brushed away the conversation with an overly large hand.

"Emily" I corrected him.

"Yeah, always very ... polite" he shrugged and then gave me a pointed look. "You could learn a lot from her" added sceptically.

I hadn't been polite. I'd stormed in through back the door, chucked half the contains of the work surface into the bin hearing the satisfying smash of the bottles as they went. I'd ripped the drink from his hand and flicked the kettle on before analysing his reading choices in a way that could only be described as snobby.

"I'm not a good enough person to be like Emily" I smiled. "I'm not afraid to say I can be a bitch" I added more seriously.

"You got that of your Mother" he mused. "She was always very stubborn".

"I prefer strong-willed" I shot back.

"Let's not get into a feminist debate this early in the day yet shall we?" he suggested and I raised my eyes in a move I soon regretted.

"Who said I wanted a feminist debate?" I demanded hotly blowing a piece of hair from my face. I'd strung it back into a ponytail as soon as I'd woken up and used half a bottle of dry-shampoo to try and tame the beast. Washing my hair was out of the question with all the bandages that swamped me.

"You just look like the sort" he shrugged.

"I'll take that as a complement" I laughed.

"Maybe" he corrected. "But then again I think you cloud yourself in feminist protest, because you know deep down your weak, your broken and you display this front in order to try and protect yourself" he implied.

"God, can I have some of what you're on" I mocked.

"He snubbed me turning his head away as if almost looking to locate exactly how he could escape my presence. But unfortunately, for him, I was formidable, and in a pretty pissy mood.

"Imogene" he said quite suddenly, using my name almost as if it was a curse. "What do you want?" he added the exasperation clear.

"What makes you think I want something?" I contested hotly.

"Oh ... I don't know? Maybe the fact you should be in A&amp;E right now rather than pestering me" he snapped.

"Me and A&amp;E have a long and turbulent history but that's another story" I joked but his lips didn't as much as twitch.

"Go on ..." Joshua demanded.

"It's about my Mother" I gushed quickly.

"Well off-course" he said light-heartedly, as if he'd been expecting these words all along.

"This isn't a joke" I huffed standing up and moving closer to the book shelf.

"Tell me about yourself" I twisted suddenly my face almost pained and it caught him of guard, a look of what, confusion, sympathy even engrained in his eyes.

"Why?" he hissed tilting the armchair backwards slightly.

"Because I've asked you to!" I snapped back trying to sound assertive.

"Wrong answer, kiddo" he laughed.

"I'm not a kid" I spat.

"Sure you're not" he mumbled allowing the chair to drop back with a crack.

"I want to know about you" I pressed "… and I want to know about my Mother" I added.

"You're your own person. You weren't raised by either of us, we had no real impact on your life, genetically maybe but finding out about us, that won't give you any answers about who you really are. Those aren't questions I want to be responsible for answering" he shrugged.

"Stop with the philosophical bullshit okay!" I cried in frustration stamping my foot in protest and placing both hands on my hips. "Tell me what you did to her!" I barked my eyes stinging.

"The man before me remained silent and I through myself forward. My balance sent me tipping dangerously and I grabbed hold of the chair arms to stop myself head-butting him, but the momentum had my stomach churning.

"You have to tell me" I whispered not brushing the hair from my eyes. I was past the point of caring, I was gone. Iwas dangerous/span.

"You made a horrible baby" he began to mumble, un-phased by my proximity. "It was almost as if you were born knowing what was going to happen, born prepared. You were premature, you know? Like a little old man, not like the others, you weren't bonny or bouncy; you were limp, full of jaundice and refusing to feed. You looked lifeless. But even then you clung onto life, like you so desperately do now. You cling to life with such desperation" Joshua explained.

"You're Mother, of-course felt you were perfect, I only visited you a few times. She struggled though; she battled a lot of demons. Post-natal depression I suppose they'd call it now, I think it was just depression full-stop" he almost laughed but the humour was lacking, tension lining the room.

"Failure to thrive, that's what they'd said to her, you were at high risk of it, at high risk of not surviving. They'd said that when she'd conceived, there was something not quite right there developmentally. You were flawed. But to her you were flawless, she didn't care, she ignored them all, because to her, you were her saviour".

"But I didn't save her did I ... she, died" I seethed shoving my face dangerously close, so we breathed the same air.

"Imogene!" a voice interrupted us and I jerked my head in the direction of the almost foreign sound. "You shouldn't be here" Sam commanded.

"Story of my life" I shot back removing my now firmly locked fingers from the armchair padding and trying to flex the stiff bones back and forth.

"Morgan!" a louder voice shot across the room and Paul's frame filled the doorway of this crooked little house.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry we were never good enough for you" I shared to the room, my eyes lingering on Joshua, my father. "But I'm not sorry that I've thrived, and I will never, ever apologise for clinging onto life, even if she couldn't" I shrugged the pieces of the puzzle finally locking in place.

"I understood it all. Or at least I think I did.

"We should be going" Sam interrupted the silence, standing on a floorboard which hissed in protest and the three men all seemed too overgrown for the space.

"Yes, we should, there's nothing left for me here anymore" I reflected.

"I moved forward brushing down the dust from my clothes, straightening my shirt and smoothing down the hair that had escaped from beneath the bandages.

"Sam's reached to steady me as my balance waivered but in the end it was Paul's firm hand resting on my hip that stilled me. His eyes said it all.

* * *

"The beach was unusually warm and essentially quite. Something I think we'd both been secretly hoping for, because alone wasn't something we both got much of anymore. Hell, when had we ever?

"Paul's warm fingers danced over my back, edging further upwards search for my bra strap. I pushed my face into the sand trying to smoother the blush. Every movement had my top riding further up my back.

"Paul" I warned. "Were in public" I added with a murmur.

"It seems pretty quite to me" he laughed "and you shouldn't have come out without a bra on" he added moving his hand around to the front of my chest to skim my bare breast.

"I get it now, why you don't have much to do with your parents. I, I understand" I explained. "Seeing Joshua it helped clear it all up". I rolled over onto my back allowing me to meet his heavy stare.

"What?" I demanded shifting uncomfortably around.

"You should wear that top more often" he laughed. "It's very easy to take off" he noted with a smirk.

"Try and keep your mind of my body for one second doshe-bag" I groaned covering my eyes with my arm and blocking out the sunlight.

"I'm sorry you had to find out, you know, about why I don't speak to my parents. I'm sorry you felt that you had to go and see Joshua Uley" Paul apologised gently.

"It wasn't a choice Paul, I had to find out the truth" I corrected.

"Have you got it?" he asked and I lifted my arm away from my eyes allowing the sunshine to flood my face.

"There about, I think" I shrugged.

"Okay" he nodded seeming to analyse the answer for a mere second before brushing it away. "You'll have to tell me sometime" he breezed and leant forwards forming a shade from the light source.

"Maybe I will" I laughed, a toothy grin appearing on my face. Maybe I would. Maybe I would tell them all. Someday.

"I tilted my head up to look at his eyes, searching for the answers to all the questions that still remained dancing around my head.

"If you keep looking at me like that, this situation won't be remaining fit for public viewing much longer" he teased, reaching a hand out to cup the side of my face.

"You have very interesting eyes" I pondered allowing my lips to form a frown.

"You still got that concussion thing going on?" he chuckled dropping his hand and placing a soft kiss of my forehead. "Because you seem pretty out of it right now" he added.

"Keep insulting me like that and the top will stay on" I shot back pulling a face.

"Honey please, you can't stop taking your clothes of around me" he smirked and I lunged at him knocking us both back into the sand. /div

"Me!" I cried as I moved so to straddle him. "I happen to think I have very good self-control. For example, Mr. Lahote I have multiple thoughts throughout the day about jumping your sexy ass but I don't" I shot.

"Yeah, you hit your head pretty hard didn't you Morgan" he laughed pushing the hair behind my ears.

"Yes, yes I did" I giggled.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello everyone, it's been far to long since I have posted on here, but now all of my exams are finished at University I can focus on wrapping this thing up! Let me know any feedback on this chapter, and get ready for some serious drama with Bella's wedding day on it way.**

**rissbenzo thank you for the review, I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**Jessie the twilight girl, big thank you for favouritng and following the story! Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I hope you continue to as you read on :) I look forward to having a read through your fanficiton Freedom and fate when I get chance!**

**A special thank you to the avidreader1987 for the review on chapter 15, it was so touching! It's great to find a fellow spoonie, and I am so happy you've been able to connect with Imogene and what she is going through. It's a relatively unexplored territory for most characters in literature so it's something I feel really passionate about. Thanks again!**

**Thanks MagicBrownie for the follow!**

**LovelySakura777 thank you for favourting my story :)**

**Big thank you to Lilliknight for following and favourting the fanfiction :)**


	54. Black

**Black**

Paul followed reluctantly behind Imogene as she wadded her ways through what seemed like swamp-land. The turn in the weather had brought tropical like storms with it, and La Push had seen enough rainfall today to last them a month. Remaining stubbornly unaware of the problem, Imogene squelched her way through the puddles, soaking straight through her canvas trainers, dragging a reluctant Great Dane behind her.

The sight Paul noted should be humors, perhaps it would have been had he not been the sap following behind her.

"Not long now Marvin" she assured the dog and Paul huffed at her failure to acknowledge him. At times like this, drenched to the bone, he blamed the Imprint for making him participate in such ridiculous scenarios.

No one in their right mind would be out in creepsvile in this weather. Especially not when they should be out on patrol. The pending wedding ceremony involved heightened risk to La Push, which led to Sam's desire to strengthen the borders.

"Maybe we should have just waited until tomorrow, taken the dog back then?" Paul noted but Imogene waved his comment away.

"Nonsense, I bet she's worried sick" Imogene corrected him sternly, and Paul tried to remember why he'd agreed to this.

A roof poked out from behind the forestry and Imogene increased her speed, striding through the water, dancing mud up her pale legs. Paul widened his step, protectively reducing the distance between them. His senses naturally heightened and his eyes danced over the house that was coming into view.

The area was a blood-sucker free zone, but it didn't leave him feeling reassured. He paced forwards overtaking Imogene in two short strides and he could hear her huffing in protests despite the howl of the wind which should have hidden the sound.

"Is this house even habitable?" Paul shouted to her over his shoulder struggling to be heard.

"Of course" she scoffed back quickly coming to stand behind him as they moved further into the clearing.

Paul noted the twitch of a netted curtain on the house which looked as if it was suffering from subsidence. Imogene seemed unaware as she sprung up the small steps which looked ready to fracture at any moment

She through her head towards him as the Great Dane grumbled beside her, before collapsing onto the damp porch. The stare of her sunken eyes with the purple tinge below stressed haste, but hid the draws of deprived sleep and continuous pain. He knew. He always knew, it was the way she walked, the slight gasp when he touched her, the time it took her to wash, he knew she was in pain

"Let's get this over with then" Paul noted rubbing his hands together impatiently before stealing a glance at Imogene's slender fingers, and boney wrists which were a grey shade from the cold.

Imogene loosened her fierce grip of the dog lead as she outstretched her fist and hammered heavily on the door, the movement was so violent Paul feared the whole house may finally slump into a pile of dust.

She paused, took a deep breath and began the process all over again. It was on the third round of knocking when Paul glanced another curtain twitch and pulled at Imogene's coat halting her battering.

Even the dog glanced up, apparently acknowledging the movement of it's owner.

It took another minute of batted breath before the door jerked back presenting a dark shadow behind the safety chain. The stench hit Imogene first as her face twisted like a discarded sweet wrapper into a crinkle of disgust. Paul acknowledged the stale smell of what appeared to be the dog's owner.

"Hi!" Imogene explained brashly as the door remained only slightly ajar.

The woman failed to acknowledge Imogene, who continued un-phased, a pleasant smile continuing to frame her face.

"We found Marvin" Imogene began "he must of got out, but I found him" she assured brightly. However the door began to close and Imogene darted a sodden shoe in the quickly disappearing gap.

"We'll just leave him on the porch then?" Imogene questioned her face appearing strained, the woman grunted a reply and Imogene hastily withdrew her foot the lace narrowly missing being trapped.

Paul passed her a sceptical look, hoping to inform her that she had made a mistake getting muddled up with this strange woman.

"I'll call back in tomorrow!' Imogene shouted to the door which presented no reply in return. '"What?" She shot defensively at Paul's heavy gaze.

"Just wondering what your getting mixed up in that's all' he defended turning his back on her and pacing back out into the wind.

"She just needs some help that's all" Imogene stressed as she strode to catch up with the man who was rapidly moving away from her.

"Jeeze Immie who doesn't?" He shot back bringing the discussion to an abrupt end.

* * *

The porch was cold but Bella didn't seem to mind, it was keeping me awake and talking which was the main thing. However the house had become a Paul free zone the moment I'd mentioned Bella's pending arrival.

It was after all the evening before her wedding. I at least wanted to spend a brief hour with her before she had to sneak back into Forks, without anyone noticing her disappearance. Even now Bella Swan was living in the shadows.

"Have you spoken to Jacob yet?" I quipped as I watched her nervously peck at the omelette I'd prepared for her. I was trying to fatten her up; she looked like she needed it.

"He's still missing in action" she shot back.

"Officially yes" I stated into the empty yogurt pot.

"Oh God Imogene Morgan what are you muddled up in now" Bella scolded me leaning forwards and resting her head in her hands, as if the stress was enough to make her feel unwell.

"I'm simply here, doing what I intended all along" I shrugged stretching out my bare limbs into the moonlight so my feet danced along the grass.

"Well in that case, we're all in trouble" she admitted looking up at me once more.

"Bella, I think you need to speak to him. Please" I suggested trying to be diplomatic about the issue.

But unfortunately diplomacy wasn't my forte.

"Oh Bella would you stop pulling that ridiculous face, and get a grip before I shake the sense right into you!" I cried.

"What is this?" she asked appalled standing onto her sparrow like legs. "Is this you last ditch attempt at getting me not to marry Edward!" she cried.

"Bella, trust me, if I didn't want you to marry the guy I'd be trying a lot harder than this. I'd have kidnapped you and we'd be half way to the Mexican border by now. All I am doing is allowing for you to make an informed decision" I shrugged.

"Based on what?" she exclaimed throwing her arms to the heavens.

"Understanding your own feelings" I answered.

"Immie, I know how I feel" she snapped.

"Do you?" I questioned and she looked truly stumped.

"Yes" she muttered but her voice lacked the persuasive strength this situation called for.

I stood up suddenly setting the empty yogurt pot on the step and leaning against the solid beam by the stair rail.

"If I was getting married in the morning, I'd want to know that I knew exactly how I felt about all the men concerned in the issue, not just the one I'd promised to get engaged to on the matter of the fact that I wanted to give up my virginity to him" I kept my voice monotone as I spoke.

"You'll know where to find him. Night, Isabella" I called over my shoulder as I turned leaving her stood in the moonlight.

* * *

If Bella had ever disliked Imogene it would be in that exact moment. As the blonde turned, climbing the porch steps in her nightgown she took with her Bella's last shred of defiance. She took away Bella's self assured confidence that she was doing the right thing.

It was pre-wedding jitters, getting cold feet at the last minute was nothing usual, yet Bella felt as if the whole world would swallow her up at any one moment. She even felt that it would make a pleasant change.

For everywhere Bella had turned she had found people hating on her future. If it wasn't Charlie, it was Jacob, or Rene, or Mike, even Jessica. None of them believed she was doing the right thing. What did Imogene think? Now that was a question Bella would have liked to be able to answer. But one unfortunately she could not. At first she'd been fixated with the idea of Imogene coming here to ruin her life, as well as mess her own up all in one swift swoop. But now, it seemed different. Now it seemed Imogene was trying to, help?

Bella looked torn between the house and the forest and for the first time since she'd been here reflected on its strange basis. Surrounded quite literally by woodland, the house made for a perfect residence for a woman so entangled with the Wolves she was part of the very heart of the Pack.

It was a split second decision, the glance at the closed door which gave her the answer. It had always been the woods.

Bella stalked towards the tree-line in the way the Cullen's stalk their prey, cold and calculated. She was a flurry of emotions, and her head was lying in some sort of turmoil back on the porch where it would have to firmly stay for this next part. She couldn't be allowing it all to come spilling out in front of Jacob, it was Imogene's job, not his to pick up the pieces.

The tree's were dense and the lighting was little meaning she hung back going only a few steps in, enough to retreat quickly if things were to get a little out of hand. Wasn't that always the issue between them though, things always got a little out of hand.

"I know you're here Jacob" Bella called sheepishly feeling suddenly nervous about being all alone in the deep ibis of land with a Wolf lurking.

"I wasn't hiding" he teased her, suddenly stepping out from the shadows, his chest bare and hair ruffled and slightly longer than the last time she'd set eyes of him.

"I doubt that very much" Bella scolded crossing her arms over her chest.

"I didn't think you'd come Bells" Jacob almost chocked the emotion seeming to flood over him.

"I had a little bit of not-so gentle persuasion" Bella admitted taking a conscious step back so as to keep an appropriate distance between them.

"So ... marriage huh?" Jacob spat the word out like it was dirty.

"Yeah, the real deal, don't you go getting any ideas though you're much too young for that" Bella teased the familiar glint in her eye.

"Hey, Bells, we've talked about this before" Jacob corrected. "Technically I'm older than you, with all my adult skills and stuff" he flashed her the trademark smile and for once Bella was relieved for the darkness.

"It's going to be strange, you know, not seeing you around" Bella cut in to his teasing.

"We don't see each other that much anymore anyway" Jacob countered.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that" she mumbled.

"Me too" he added kicking the dirt.

"Have you been, you know okay, have you seen Billy?" Bella added almost out of politeness.

"Hey Bella for what might be our last few words together, I'd appreciate something a little bit more meaningful than Billy" he laughed.

"You're not coming tomorrow?" Bella questioned with a frown.

"Maybe, who knows? All's for sure is we wouldn't exactly be able to speak openly" Jacob teased with a smirk.

"I'd like you to be there" Bella pressed clenching her hands together to keep them from shaking.

"Is that why you sent me the invite?" he shot.

"Why else would I send it?" she cried her body becoming clammy.

"It seemed like something the leech would do, to spite me" Jacob explained.

"Jake!" Bella cried. "I did it because you're my best-friend and I want you there on my wedding day!"

Jacob didn't dignify her with a reply, instead he stared daggers into the tree trunk above her head. Trying to refrain from shouting at the woman, from telling her how ridiculous she was being and that she should just run away from it all.

"Why did you really come here Bells?" Jacob asked suddenly jerking his stare towards her.

"I need to confront the truth, before I could go ahead and ... before I could marry Edward I needed to come to terms with all of my feelings" Bella began to explain, repeating the stern words of Imogene.

"So you're having doubts?" Jacob probed hopefully.

She shook her head firmly, brushing away the idea with every twist.

Bella moved closer to the wolf, coming to stand so her shoes pressed against his bare feet and meaning she had to crane her head to be within reach of his eyes.

"I came here specifically to tell you something, something which I'm going to need to you to promise me that you will remember and that you'll never hold against me Jacob Black" Bella whispered.

Jacob looked nervous, he'd lost his bravado and Bella could tell. But she too was nervous, nervous in a way that a bride to be shouldn't be, she was flustered and embarrassed and struggling to keep her eyes focused of Jacob's face rather than stealing a glance at every part of his body this new proximity offered.

"Jacob Black, I want you, but I can't have you" Bella began the words coming out chocked. "You will always be that little bit too good for me Jake" she cried allowing the stinging in her eyes to take over and her head to sag against his awaiting chest.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well I would LOVE to hear what you thought of the last half of this chapter with the scene between Bella and Jacob, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for the view, and in the next chapter things won't be going to plan for Imogene during Bella's wedding day.**

**Lost in golden eyes, thank you for the follow on the story! There are two stories up on the profile, one of which is a twilight which are in progress and worth looking at :)**


	55. Suck It Up

**Suck It Up**

The start to the day's events hadn't gone as intended. A pounding headache had me climbing the walls until the early hours when at last exhausted I collapsed into to bed. Waking up grouchy and a little bit exhausted the morning had only worsened when peeling back the bandages had revealed a greenish tinge to my forehead.

Further adding to this disarray Paul had crawled under the sheets waking me to the breaking of dawn. He'd mumbled something about Vampires and hating Bella Swan in my ear before nuzzling his head into my chest and closing his eyes, ending any form of conversation. But now he was up, wide awake and looking to disrupt my tight schedule.

"Morning" Paul spoke coarsely his voice dry from sleep, despite only a few hours of rest his eyes were wide and darting over my body hungrily eying up my lack of clothing with a suggestive grin which almost seemed mocking.

Despite the healing speeds the wolves held Paul still looked rugged, clearly from whatever had resulted last night. His left eye was swollen and blood had seeped over the bedsheets. We both had a equally rough night, however one of us had a wedding to attend.

"Good morning" I smiled coming to sit beside him, so close I could feel the warmth of his breath on my skin. Drawing immediate comfort and calm from the proximity we shared.

"You've got to get me some more of what your on" he noted and I frowned uncertainly.

"More of what?" I questioned sceptically.

"Your meds" he smirked "I grabbed the first thing I saw when I got back last night, they hit the spot" he mocked.

"You aren't serious. They're prescription painkiller!" I cried in disbelief.

"Tell me about it" he laughed. "I had a whole strip, I feel great considering" he pulled the sheet back to reveal a scabbed wound to the right of his torso.

"Your kidding me right?" I demanded with haste, unable to believe he was awake and talking to me following such a overdose which would have seen a person hospitalised.

He shrugged the comment of but concern continued to cloud my fuzzy mind.

I flinched as he moved to stand, pushing into the mattress he rose onto thick legs and didn't waiver. My breath caught in my throat as I anticipated his collapse. However his feet remained firmly planted into the carpet.

As always Paul was never stood still for long, his face turned to take in the room, looking across the surfaces, at the window, the door, his mind always conscious of some unknown risk.

"What's that?" He probed jerking a discoloured and no doubt healed broken finger towards the package with rested against the bedside unit. I followed his stare to the parcel and moved back to his rather under-dressed form which was stretching out like a cat.

"You should really put some clothes on" I noted. "Sue is across the hall and it could all be a little embarrassing" I explained trying lure the mess of a man into some material for my benefit more than his own. He may have been a mess, a bruised and cut mess, but he hadn't lost his appeal and I could feel the blush rushing to my face from his rouged appearance.

"So what's in the parcel?" Paul pressured sinking back onto the mattress and making no attempt to clothe himself.

I reached across defensively and ceased ahold of the parcel clutching it possessively to my chest.

"This" I squeaked nervously. "Is brought from a very expensive French boutique!" I began to explain to the mystified Paul.

I fumbled with the button of my jeans and began to tug them of down my cold thighs. Paul continued his heavy gaze as I struggled to prize the piece of fabric from my body. Hoping about I yanked the jeans past my ankles and kicked them to the side as I began ripping at the package with my teeth. "These are very expensive sculpture and shape pants, which are guaranteed to lift and compress my figure" I mumbled spitting out bits of tape from my mouth.

Paul was quick to voice his disapproval, "you have nothing left to shape" he laughed, unaware of the blow that it had caused. He only added to the tension between in further with his next snub. "Those are some nice bruises on your knees Morgan, remind me how you got those again" he smirked.

"Get that thought from your mind right now Paul, or I swear I will come and …' I began but the man interrupted my ramblings.

"Oh you swear do you" he countered, his eyes interlocking with my fierce stare for a few seconds.

I stared him down, my face flooding with heat and I suspected becoming red and blotchy. He groaned at me, laying himself down and rolling away from me.

"Fine then, you be like that Paul, you be like that!" I accused turning away so as to avoid looking his outstretched figure. Tensions were running higher than usual today, it was after-all the wedding day of Bella Swan.

I fumbled with the peachy coloured elastic pants, so long they looked as if they'd sit just beneath my breasts. I mused at how my thighs were supposed to be contained within such a small space with out exploding outwards and causing some sort of fatal accident. Stepping cautiously into the restrictive outfit I questioned both my dignity, and self-respect while hating every once of my womanhood for what I was about to inflict onto myself all in the hope of fitting into a society norm. I attempted to wiggle the heavy seam higher up my legs, inching them up past my knees.

"Paul" I hissed squatting like a deformed penguin and waddling towards the bed. "Lahote" I refrained using my calmer voice as I reached across to prod at his shoulder.

Faithfully Paul rolled back towards me groaning, his face a mixture of anger and humour.

"Not a word" I seethed, "just pull them up for me, please" I pleaded.

"You're mad. I'm not putting you in those" he laughed rubbing his face in disbelief at my antics.

"Please" I requested again trying to catch his eye.

"Whatever Imogene" and with a tight grip he gave the fabric a firm tug upwards.

I gasped as the fabric stretched over my knees to entrap my thighs, but delight turned to horror as we both recognised the tare of the seams. Frozen between Paul's legs, his fingers digging into my thighs no sound was uttered as we both stood perplexed.

"Thank God for that, you'd have been walking around like you had a stick up your arse all day otherwise, and been in A&amp;E by the evening because blood would have stopped reaching your legs" Paul broke the silence with his serious comment.

"Your such an ass Paul" I cried failing about as I pulled the ruined pants from my body.

"Why do you do this to yourself Imogene?" He cried standing up and taking a long stride towards me. I stared uncertainly waiting for him to slump to the floor but I had no such luck. "Why can't you see yourself through my eyes?" He pressed further raking a hand through his dark hair.

"Because I'm not you Paul. I don't look at myself with rose-tinted spectacles. I don't have some delirious fog clouding my vision, my thought, my being" I jibed at the imprint which at times felt weaker than it had ever been, sometimes on dark days I questioned its very existence at all.

"Your are so, so perfect Imogene and you can't even see it can you?" He cried appalled at my lack of recognition.

"Perfect?" I laughed bitterly. "My own body is hurting itself, what so perfect about that?" I cried angrily pacing back and forth in discontent.

He snatched at my wrists stopping me mid-pace and pulling me forcefully towards him in a grip that would leave a bruise. His lips clashed against my own as his body clasped onto my shaking frame. I moved my lips with his, my head becoming foggy from the lack of oxygen and I strained against him to pull away for breath.

"And how the hell do you think that makes me feel Imogene huh?" He snarled releasing me and finally answering my question with yet another. I felt the absence of are separated bodies, as a shiver overcame me.

"Pretty fucking shit!" I bellowed loud enough to notify the house guests of the argument unfolding between us.

"You don't know the half of it!" He yelled back his voice easily drowning out my own, with anger twice as fierce.

The door had opened at some point during the heated exchange but neither of us had acknowledge anyone presence, not until Embry was stepping between us, causing me to realise that this time it had perhaps gone to far.

"Get some air!" My brother snapped, but Paul's abrupt laugh cut him short.

"Would you just fuck of, this has nothing to do with you Call" Paul snarled.

"Let me re-phrase that then, get some air Paul, before you hurt her" Emrby suggested as Paul's chest flared out.

"Say that again Call?" Paul challenged.

"You heard me" Embry repeated, taking us both back with his strong will.

Paul stepped around Embry, making a sharp and agitated grab towards me, his hands so fierce I winced away. I watched deflated as his arms dropped to his side, recovering quickly I outstretched my fingers to brush reassuringly against his face but he bolted. Out of the room, out of the house I expect, he'd have been gone before I'd even made it to the door.

"Sorry" Embry mumbled sheepishly trying to direct his eyes towards anything but my body.

"Don't be" I shrugged trying to keep my voice even despite the emotion. But the sharp stinging in my eyes prevailed and I turned my back on Embry leaving him alone in the room and tumbling towards the bathroom, making a dive towards the toilet and bringing up my breakfast as I kicked the door closed my one foot.

* * *

I pulled the dress over my head allowing the fabric to drape over my figure as I shifted until it fell correctly just above my knee. The material felt fitted and I regretted not having a second set of suction underwear which could of perhaps solved my bloat, or a push up bra which could have given me some sort of cleavage.

It had taken most of the late morning to settle my stomach to the point where I could consume enough to medication to allow for the process of curling my hair and applying a thick coating of make-up to conceal a tinged complexion. Unlike Bella who would have very one available attending to her every need this morning, I was faced with dressing alone.

I imagined Bella sat as a dressing table being drowned in designer perfumes, smothered in expensive lotions while being coached on how to walk effectively in high-heels. I didn't envy her. Despite my own discomfort from the awareness of a presence outside my door I reflected on how worse the situation could have been. After all Paul could have agreed to attend the ceremony with me. And where would that have landed us? Waist deep in trouble.

Someone continued to pace heavy footed outside the door which made the floor boards squeak, it was as if they were waiting for me to make my play. I think they were all a little afraid of what I could be capable of.

The dress was fitted and detailed with a Chinese Porcelain print that Jennifer claimed would make me look alive. Something she felt I needed constant support with, maybe she knew more that I did.

Life of course was a testing subject at this time. What with Bella's fate being sealed today even considering Jennifer's comment brought the flurry of guilt over the circumstances Bella had found herself in. I hadn't tried hard enough, in fact I hadn't tried at all. I'd been so caught up in Paul, for a moment I'd lost track of Bella and look where she'd landed up. With a man she was convinced she loved walking her down the aisle, leaving her soulmate causing a patch in my carpet from all his pacing about. I'd failed them both.

"Jake' I beckoned alerting him to his blow cover, and the door creaked open his head ducking around with caution.

"Can you zip me up?" I asked lifting my hair up out the way.

I sensed him moving towards me and without words his warm fingers reached for the zip skimming my back.

"You've lost more weight" he noted he voice monotone.

"I doubt it" I shrugged.

"Trust me, you've lost weight" he repeated in a way that didn't sound as positive as it should of. It wasn't in the cheery voice they used on weight loss shows, not even in the bitchy tone used my females as the make jibes at one another.

The zip stopped midway up and I could feel his eyes drawing into my back.

"Are you looking after yourself Immie?" he enquirer.

"That's a very random question Jacob" I reflected before answering.

"Paul's worried about you" he added.

"Then Paul need's to ask me" I answered. "But for the record, I'm looking after myself the only way I know how Jacob, so please, leave me to it!" I stressed and felt the zip reach the top of the dress and mumbled a light thanks to him.

"Emily's waiting out on the porch for you" he mumbled into my back and I felt a slight prickle of Goosebumps from his warm breath.

He was of course correct. She looked too underdressed to be planning to attend the wedding, but she still held an air of grace about her that I think we all secretly desired. Emily was beautiful.

"Immie" she gushed grinning happily. "Well don't you just look gorgeous, I think I could just eat your right up" she teased and I tried to match her smile, the light-hearted nature that flowed from her personality.

"I'm sensing you didn't come to check my dress was okay?" I propositioned sitting back in the chair on the porch and she tried not to frown.

"No, I didn't, Sue called me not long after she checked out your head" she shrugged. "She thought you might like to talk" Emily added.

"I always like to talk" I smiled. "I'd especially like to know a little more about you. Seeing how much my life is aired out around La Push" I accused lightly and looking for some sort of explanation on the matter. Emily was well versed in my failures.

"That's the problem with living with Wolves I guess" she smiled.

"I come from a very conservative background, you understand it's not been easy to adjust" I motioned.

"You have no difficulty involving yourself in others lives, maybe you shouldn't be so unwilling to have people involve themselves in yours" she suggested, putting a sweet tone on the abrupt comment.

"My story isn't a happy one" she shrugged. "All of La Push knows that" Emily added with a slight wink.

"With love I found everything and lost everything" she shrugged simply. "Not to unlike you Imogene, you lost the life you wanted to have, and you lost a lot of your false bravado, but you found your perfect match. It's very bitter sweet" Emily outlined remaining standing. "When you enter La Push, when you are fully immersed in the truth of it all, I think it provides a fresh start for everyone. You should really speak to Paul about it more. He was very different before he changed".

"Do you miss home?" she added on to her train of thoughts as she stared out to the wooded border.

"Hell no!" I exclaimed quite despite myself.

"It's strange thinking of what life was like without you, of what they were like without you" Emily continued to muse her eyes remaining on the tree line, making me assume we were not as alone as I would have liked.

"I don't know. Sometimes I feel like things haven't changed one bit" I shrugged lowering my head and my thoughts circled back to Bella.

"Just because you couldn't save Bella, that doesn't mean you've failed Imogene. You've done a pretty good job with Paul. You've touched that boy in way's none of us could have imagined possible. You should hear the way he speaks of you" she laughed warmly. "That's not to say that I wasn't shocked when he imprinted on you. That you attracted one another so much, you're complete opposites in so many ways. Maybe you both needed saving and were both afraid to admit it" she grinned.

"We were supposed to be talking about you" I steered the conversation back.

"So we were" she mused. "Love comes in all forms and you need to learn Imogene that we don't always like it or understand it. I never wanted to love Sam; the idea repulsed me for a very long time. I thought against the imprint like it was something toxic, because I saw how corrosive it was to the lives of the others around me. But I stopped because it was burning me up; I learned to accept that love and to embrace it.

Don't decide not to go to this wedding just because you don't understand Bella's motives. And don't judge her decision, not when she needs you most. I'm not saying I agree with what she's about to do but we can't try and understand love, we can only accept it. Fate as you once told me has very strong forces in your life" Emily explained leaning against the railing.

* * *

**Authors Note: So Imogene hasn't gotten of to the best of starts on the day of the wedding, how do you think things will turn out? As always I LOVE to hear feedback of you guys. Thanks for the view!**

**Rissbenzo thank you for the review, it's no problem, now I've broken up for the summer at University I will be back doing weekly updates for you guys :)**

**Bluu-Vorel thank you for following Doing it the Blonde Way!**

**Thank you for the follow Miss Vampire 16!**

**DWgeek2010 thank you for the follow on the story, your Doctor Who story on your page looks awesome, I love the TV series :)**

**EmeraldDragio a massive thank you for favouriting the story!**

**Kyralia31 thanks for following the fiction!**

**HubrisBrutus thank you for taking the time to leave me a review, and especially such a constructive one, I appreciate the thought that has gone in to doing it. I'm glad you find the stories basis interesting!**

**Imogene as an OC has been reliant entirely on personal experience, and that of others I know with similar conditions. During the initial process of writing this story I used Imogene to reflect a personal journey I was taking having only months prior been diagnosed with Fibromyalgia, with turned my life on it's head. Imogene is written in a way that is confusing, with a flurry of emotions that present a weak character because that was the experience I had drawn on personally. Initially dealing with my condition (which is much better managed now) I was a wreck, quite unstable and as a consequence forced everyone away from me in a destructive manner. Basing Imogene on this means that I can understand exactly why you don't like her, and find her irritating, because she is.**

**I've found from previous reviews Imogene seems to be a character you either love or hate. But I understand that developing a better writing technique could definitely improve her as a character, and will be something I will look to continue to do as I conclude the story.**

**I understand your choice to not publish, however I began writing this story with no intention of it ever being published. But after a few months I decided to use it as a platform to introduce the topic of chronic pain to people (something I knew little of before my diagnosis). I greatly appreciate any form of feedback I get, and I always try to take it on board. I will be continuing to update this story until it draws to a conclusion. I hope as your progress through the chapters your opinion on Imogene may perhaps change, nevertheless a big thank you again for the feedback, and good luck with your own publishing in the future!**

**RobynSOS thanks so much for favouriting the fiction!**


	56. Pasty

**Pasty**

Seth was by my side like a loyal lap-dog, or more one with a great fear of the raft that would be bestowed on him if he was to let me leave his sight. Which was exactly what I intended to do.

I'd sat as the groom waited for his blushing bride, watched as Bella raced down the aisle and nuptials were exchanged with a crushing like weight and even allowed myself to be whisked around passed between family, associates and friends. Introductions were made, names noted, but all the time my mind was drawing out an escape route.

I wasn't big on weddings. Or maybe it was just this wedding.

The air was cool and I wished I'd brought a coat, the outdoor wedding venue wasn't my scene, it was very ... impractical. Which played out perfectly for me, and in this case Bella. Fate was on my side for once. We both had a very human need to answer to. Something that wouldn't concern any vampires planning a wedding for a wanna-be-vampire. The need to use the bathroom.

I pushed the chair back from the table the moment I saw Bella shift her own and her eyes search the space, looking for someone. Bella, for once, required a human.

"Where are you going?" Seth challenged, but I could tell from the way he was trying to mop up the main course from his chin this would be much easier than I had anticipated.

"Me?" I laughed. "Well I'm just heading off to find a nice cliff to jump of, want to join me?" I beckoned and it took him a few seconds longer than it should of to understand my dry humour.

"The bathroom Seth, I just want the toilet" I assured pressing my hand reassuringly onto his arm as the colour began to set back into his face. _Was I on suicide watch now?_

Bella, the blushing bride, quite literally this time, began to weave her way around the wedding party tripping clumsily over her mismatched array of guests.

I held back until she was brushing past are back table, until her dress hem caught the bottom of my chair when I jerked out my hand jabbing at her ribs.

"Hey, wait up" I beckoned and the brunette spun, wide eyed until she settled on me.

"You scared me" she gasped holding onto her chest as I moved to stand beside her.

"In a clearing full of vampires, I, the weakest person here managed to scare you!" I laughed and she managed a tight smile.

"Look do you want to wee or not Immie? I'm guessing that's why you tried to kill me of prematurely?" she snapped.

"Oh that's all in time to come" I mumbled as I allowed her to lead us towards the house.

* * *

"Do you need some help with your ... well with all that lace?" I jested towards her wedding dress as she pulled open the heavy toilet door in the eerily quiet Cullen house.

"Um, I should manage" she shrugged, stepping into the oval room.

"Well it's tough shit" I shot, following her in and closing the door firmly behind me. I jolted the handle up and jammed a stool underneath. "Now you pee, but listen up Bella Sawn and listed good" I stated sternly at the slightly startled girl.

"Is this a hostage situation?" she queried not moving an inch as she clutched onto the sink for support.

"Ha, if I was going to take you hostage Bella I would have done it with much more class, and food, much more food. Although the Cullen's soaps do look kind of like butter" I mused leaning next to her and peering down at the small dish.

"My wedding guests will be wondering where I am" she pointed out.

"Lover-boy can hold his horses" I shot sternly. "It's my time" I added with a foot stamp to drive home the point.

"Well you better make it quick. You've hardly vampire proofed the room" she teased, but something made me know she was being quite serious; we were on borrowed time.

"Don't worry, I've got some garlic and a crucifix stuffed down my dress" I suggested wiggling my breasts teasingly.

"There was me thinking it was just padding" she joked back light heartedly.

"I'll miss this" I mused leaning back against the sink as she tilted forwards resting her elbows on the basin.

"I hate to rush you, but we've got about three minutes before someone notices it doesn't take me this long to go to the toilet" Bella implied, turning serious and all sentiment dropping from her face.

"Oh, yes, right, the whole boyfriend, sorry husband thing" I muttered. "I've been you're Godmother for a long time Bella, right, for like nearly ten years!" I exclaimed. "Well it feels like an eternity the amount of shit you've dragged me through" I teased and she smiled lightly.

"But what I wanted to say, is that, just because we've both grown up, and despite the fact that I only ace you by like a couple of months with this whole age gap, which technically makes me a really rubbish God-parent. Well I wanted to tell you, you've been the most un-suckish God-child I could have ever wished for, despite being a brat and not listening to anything I advised. You, well you've done alright for yourself Bells.

So despite the fact you've got your big-girl panties on now and are married and soon to be moving over to the dark side. Well you need to promise me something" I paused and looked at her with one of my wide, questioning stares.

"Promise me you will speak to me when you feel like you're completely alone, in those moments of pure helplessness, in desperation, just call me okay. I may not be able to change anything, but I will try my dam hardest to shove my interfering nose into it" I nudged her gently. "You're meant to say you promise" I mumbled after a slight pause.

"I promise you" Bella almost whispered.

I rested my head against her neck and we both stood inhaling deeply, breathing in the moment.

"I was wrong about Paul" Bella gushed suddenly as if she had to force out the words before she regretted them. "I think, well I've decided that he's actually rather good for you after all" the younger girl assured. "Just in case, you know, you were having any doubts on the matter...".

The door handle crunching made me jerk forwards and Bella's words fall short. The metal was contorted as if it was only made of aluminium and resembled a crushed can by the time the person on the other side had finished.

"I'm coming in!" the high-pitched voice of the well esteemed Cullen warned. With an echoing blow, which I could only assume to be a kick the door crashed back, and dust rose from the ruined plaster work of the wall which caused Bella to cough.

"What the hell is going on?" Alice shrieked and I stepped back aside from Bella, as her sister-in-law flew at her with a passion I hadn't expected from such a delicate looking being.

"I was using the toilet" Bella shrugged softly her voice to monotone, her thoughts somewhere else.

Alice's glare blew of her comment in a millisecond but she pressed no further.

"Well if you've finished, you're husband and all of you wedding guests are waiting to see you perform you're first dance as a married woman" she seethed and I imagined this had thrown her perfectly structured schedule to pure chaos in her mind.

"Are you coming, Imogene" Bella seemed to state, suddenly snapping out of her daze, but neither waited for an answer as they began to move from the space without a second glance at the broken door.

"I'll catch you up later" I hollered, reaming fixed in place. My mind tugged back to a time long gone, delving back to my childhood.

* * *

Charlie looked a little fragile since the last time we'd seen him. He looked almost unwell, when I'd asked my parents they simply shrugged and told me that Charlie was feeling under the weather and that he was a little sad.

Well I guess I'd be a little sad to if my wife and daughter had left me. It's kind of easy to understand. I wasn't sure if it was Renee or Charlie my parent's favoured, but I knew they idolised Bella. Or at least they had done for the past few days as all they seemed to be willing to talk about was the 'precious little darlin'.

Apparently we'd seen a little of each other in the past, when we were real little. But I'd kept hearing her name whenever mum was trying to speak quietly on the phone, and I knew something was up.

Either way we conveniently both ended up landed together in Forks, in Charlie's house which looked like it was stuck in some sort of time-warp.

Isabella as she was more notably called by everyone, but me, who found it far too annoyingly similar to my own name was not what I expected. She lacked the beauty a kid should have in order to be referred to as a darling, and she held the same kind of dilapidated look about her as Charlie did. It was almost as if she wasn't quite sure of what she was doing, wasn't quite sure of herself.

Her hair wasn't teased into pretty plaits like mine, she didn't even have very nice clothes, but she walked around with an air or arrogance about her. Her figure was boyish and her only distinguishing feature was her long hair which fell wildly about her face.

I on the other hand was a plump little pudding, with a terrible bowl hair cut, dressed up to look like a doll rather than a child, with a mother so afraid of the idea of me getting dirty she would have bathed me in detol given the chance.

Bella looked up at me, brushing a muddy hand across her fair complexion and scrutinising me with those eyes.

"Hi" I started. "I'm Imogene" I gave a slight wave and cautiously considered the risk that would come with me stepping down onto the grass.

"I'm Isabella" she muttered her hair falling in the way of her face.

"I know" I snapped impatiently looking towards the house.

"Oh, right" she mumbled again but the rest of her sentence was impossible to decipher as her hair fully cut of my view.

"You should look at people when you speak, it's quite rude, at the hospital they always say it's really important to look people in the eye" I began to babble.

She snorted rudely and shoved her shovel back into the mud.

"You want to come play" she asked suddenly still failing to look me in the eye.

"What ... with the mud?" I questioned eyeing up the white pop-socks my mother had set out with my dress that morning.

"Yeah" Bella shrugged and I looked with envy at her jeans.

"I don't know it makes my mum kind of sad" I shrugged.

"You're kind of weird you know" Isabella decided raising her head as she spoke and looking me dead on in the face.

"Well, you're kind of little pasty don't you think?" I shot back not missing a beat.

We stared each other of for a minute.

"Watch'a digging for?" I questioned stepping forwards into the long grass.

"I was hoping to find some worms ..." Bella suggested.

"Maybe we could make them a home?" I asked hopefully.

"Well yeah, I usually just tease my dad with them, but yeah, a home could work" she agreed.

"This doesn't mean we're friends you know" I added seriously, as I began to hike my dress up and knelt down. "Because I've got a lot of friends and I don't need any more".

"Don't worry. You wouldn't be my first choice either" she accused, but none the less jerked out a muddy hand and I clasped my palm into hers and gave it a small shake.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well she's done it guys, Bella's got married, is her fate sealed now? Expect some interesting drama on the next chapter when the Wolves decide to do some gate-crashing. ****I've been loving all the constructive feedback I've been getting from reviewers, any thoughts you might have positive or negative I'd really enjoy to read them. Thank you for the view, and continuing to follow this story, which has now been a process going on for over a year, which is crazy, it continues to be an amazing process of personal development!**

**Moonwolf27 thank you so much for following and favouriting the story, I've had a look on your profile and look forward to finding sometime to read through all of your pieces especially the Twilight stories!**

**A special thank you to marissa for the guest review I really appreciate you taking the time to leave me your thoughts on the most recent chapter! I'm sorry you found the argument between Paul and Imogene confusing, looking back over the chapter I understand how this occurred and was something I probably could have written better. Despite the argument starting initially due to tension between the pair over Paul failing to accompany Imogene to the Wedding and the later tearing of the pants, the real root of the argument was the general insecurity or their relationship at this moment in time, something you have picked up upon.**

**Their relationship is clearly fluctuating and goes through highs to lows, something which I wanted to simultaneously reflect Imogene's journey with her health. Personally experiencing how much living with chronic pain influences every part of your life it seemed only natural for the Imprint between the pair to be affected to some extent. As a result the relationship between Imogene and Paul fluctuates, and is often full of tension due to the strain of Imogenes condition, Paul's temper, a weak fractured Imprint and all the other crazy stuff that keeps going on in their lives.**

**As for the Imprint breaking, it was never overly whole to begin with as I have hopefully covered above. However I understand your point, I think as this story looks to conclude their will be a point where the Imprint will perhaps completely have to break in order for any form of solution to be drawn between these characters be it that the Imprint remains broken, or that they reconnect. Which outcome it will be however I will not spoil for you :)**

**Thanks again for taking the time to leave me a review which has challenged me to look at how I am portraying my ideas in my writing! I hope you chose to continue reading the fiction, and any more thoughts or ideas you have I'd love to hear.**

**Thank you emmcat1908 for following Doing it the Blonde Way!**

**Thanks so much KittyKatNinja for favouriting the story :)**


	57. Who Invited the Wolves?

Who Invited the Wolves?

I slumped against Seth as a wave of nausea tormented my body and I struggled to shift the clammy heat I felt. This was bad news; this was very bad news indeed.

My attempts to death stare the little union that had emerged from the shadows into some sort of mind-submission had failed, meaning I'd have to settle on telling Jacob Black I was going to kick his ass in public. _Meh_.

"We should go ..." Seth began to start, clearly implying I should be removed from the argument.

"What? Before it gets interesting?" I teased.

The boy flushed and averted his gaze.

"Didn't they ever tell you I was bad news Seth?" I questioned as I pushed my chair back and moved to stand not moving my stare from the border.

"They might have mentioned it one of twice" he snubbed and I felt him move with me as I stepped back from the table and out of the party zone.

My absence had clearly been noted and Bella's attention was at last drawn to the shady figures which I'm sure put a shot in Edwards arm to no end.

"This isn't your fight" Seth began to battle me with words as I moved to beat the shuffling bride to the encounter which I'd been expecting all afternoon.

"It never is" I shrugged. Which was true, I meddled; in any matters that I thought may be of my concern. Hell I'd blown my whole trust fund, nearly a year of my life, and countless medical warnings trying to 'help' Bella. Meddling was my forte.

The dress interfered with my movements and I wanted to make wider strides but the material weighted my steps allowing Bella to edge closer. I put my back into it a little more and soon beat the brunette to the post.

"Jacob" I began tensely feeling a sudden hush overcoming my mind as I thought over what I had intended to say to him. Beating Bella over here had been my only intention.

"Imogene" he countered smugly.

"You need to go" I objected crossing my arms and allowing for my first warning glare.

"I will, at least in a minute ... I like to watch the Leech squirm" he smirked flicking his gaze from me to Bella who made her presence quickly known.

"Ouch!" I shrieked, and a quick glance around the guests it was clear are absence was being noted. "That was my foot" I shot at my Goddaughter.

"Oops" she mumbled her eyes focused so intently on the grass beneath us, I suspected she was counting the blades.

"Well isn't the just ... kick-you-in-the-croctch,spit-on-your-neck" I laughed and only Seth joined with a slight nervous chatter to the sitcom remark.

"Imogene, just shut up!" Bella suddenly voiced and I felt as if I'd been slapped around the face. My jaw hung back slack for a few seconds trying to think of something venomous to roll of my tongue but Jacob's eyes were begging me not to speak.

"Fine" I jutted out my chin, pivoted on the grass and moved towards the crowded dance-floor looking for a something stronger than the water I'd been sipping on all evening. The wine was as elusive as it had seemed to be all evening, and I suspected the Cullen's were under strict instructions from La Push Hospital and Bella to keep the substance away from me. Although a large glass of red could have really soothed my quizzical mind.

It was with such careless thoughts that I bumped straight into everyone's favourite little pixie. I suspected it was more a case of Alice Cullen through herself across my path as it's doubtful she'd allow for any such collision to come naturally.

"Alice" I addressed crisply trying to flatten down my dress and feeling uncomfortably self conscious stood beside the beauty.

"Hello Imogene" she chirped. "Are you enjoying the party?" she enquired.

"Having the time of my life" I mumbled my eyes whirling around for some sense of escape that could be fostered.

"I'm sure you are" she laughed and I was snapped back from my daze when her fingers latched onto my wrist.

"We both want similar things. For Bella I mean, for her to be ... happy, to enjoy her day?" Alice suggested. "So I'm sure you wouldn't have much trouble removing yourself and your friends from here" she so politely you could almost have ignored the force behind the words.

"Are you asking me to leave?" I demanded pulling my wrist back and rubbing small circles into it with my fingertips.

"I'm suggesting it may be for the best..." she began pausing to turn to look towards the space Bella stood. "I think it would be safer for everyone if this situation was stopped in its tracks".

"Right" I noted nodding and I took a step back from her. "Yeah, I mean chucks, guess you ran out of magic pixie dust to sprinkle over this one, I mean who would ever do something a foolish as invite the Wolves? What was Bella thinking asking her best friend to attend her wedding?" I laughed the sarcasm acting like a blade as the shorter woman narrowed her eyes at me.

"I've foreseen that this little meeting might not end to well, I think it would be best to leave quite quickly" Alice drew out her voice becoming higher with every word. "Have a nice evening back home Imogene" Alice bid.

My mind skipped over the words, trying to decipher her little coded message.

_Shit. _

I began to move, jerked to life I pushed at the bodies that blocked my path; I shoved roughly falling forwards to the ground as I lost balance in my haste. My knees took the jolt that my body would continue to torment me with for days, I grunted and pushed on. My shoes became a hassle and I ditched them scooping them up along with me as I darted between tables, running towards the outer circle. To the edges of the woodland. Fear overcoming me.

"Jacob!" I bellowed. My voice was carrying in the wind and I pushed my feet firmly into the grass. This wasn't my angry voice that I used when calling out Paul; this was my voice that came out when I was shaking with fear. Goosebumps dotted my arms and my heart quickened as I caught sight of his tight hold on her.

Bella's head snapped back and forth like a jack-in-the-box as he gave her one firm shake. Something I'd threatened to do plenty of times, but this one was rough and his fingers would surely bruiser her delicate skin.

"Jacob Black you put her down this instance!" I cried my voice croaky and eyes beginning to water.

He shook her again and I watched her lips move as I edged closer, trying to break the wall that had moved to block me from gaining access to Bella.

Seth called Jacob out and I bit my lip as I attempted to claw my way past him. I gave up and instead lunged towards Edward, darting beneath his arm as Bella stumbled about, but my movements were no match. The vampire was by her side, and had dragged her to the safety of the light before I could even so much as plan my next move.

The distance between us meant so much more than just safety for her, it meant I'd finally lost her.

"Jacob Black!" I began my temper whirling to heights not even Edward Cullen could manage to conjure on his darkest days. "You and me are going to have words, serious words Jacob, you are going to regret the very day you were born. If you think you've seen me being a bitch to Paul, my God you dog you have no fucking idea ... you just wait until I get my hands on you I am going to wring your neck!" I shrieked trying to approach the quaking animal but the black wolfs growling stopped me.

I looked for Seth but he'd attached himself to Jacob in an attempt to drag him into the clearing. I stalked towards the pair, causing Seth to desperately pull Jacob back further with every step I took.

Sam never allowed me to get close enough, he jolted towards Jacob pushing him with the strength Seth lacked backwards.

"Jake you get your arse into that forest right now before I kick it in there" I yelled swinging the heeled shoes dangerously in his direction but my words seemed to be falling on a crowd of death ears. It made a change.

"Imogene stop!" Seth grunted. "You're just making it worse".

I followed them into the darkness feeling the branches digging into my numb feet.

"Worse?" I laughed.

Sam's sharp glare cut me off and I looked away from those prying human eyes. This was not the time for a brotherly conversation.

I lunged forwards but Seth caught me with one arm and held me back, but not before I managed to make a swing with my heel and heard the satisfying cry as I stabbed Jacob so hard with my stiletto it lodged into his skin.

"You bitch!" he screeched suddenly coming back to a un-Bella centred reality.

"Oh sorry did that hurt?" I questioned. "Well then how the hell do you think Bella felt when you nearly just killed her!" I sobbed.

"He didn't mean to hurt her Imogene" Seth tried to assure but I whirled towards him with the spare shoe.

"Don't get involved in this" I warned and Sam began to pace around me in a tight circle disregarding Jacob who yanked the shoe from his heeling flesh hissing.

"You're crazy" Jacob laughed chucking the shoe to the ground.

I scowled.

"You stay away from me Black" I warned jabbing a finger towards him. "You hear me. I gave you you're chance to speak to her, I set it all up, and there was no need for that back there. You just wanted to rattle Edward's cage ... but all you did was hurt Bella. No one hurts Bella, not like that.

She confided in you, sex isn't just a desire that overcomes you when you have something hanging between your legs! You have the emotional ability of a two-year old and because of that you nearly killed her!" I sobbed rubbing my make-up across my face.

"Edward signed her death sentence the minute he agreed to it!" Jacob growled back and Sam stood before me halting his sudden pacing.

"Well if that's the case, you can be sure to know who's next on my hit list. Stay away from me Black or next time it will be more than a shoe I put in you" I cried.

"You're full of empty threats" he laughed crossing his arms.

"Try me" I stepped forwards but Sam forced me backwards are chests colliding knocking the breath form me.

"You both need to just sleep this off" Seth suggested pushing the shaking mess that Jacob was away from me.

I sunk to the floor gripping onto Sam's rough fur in clumps as my body began to wretch and my legs tingled.

* * *

Sam still hadn't arrived and I was struggling to keep my mind active, sleep was lulling over me even sat here on Paul's sofa the idea was tempting. Paul seemed far too focused in the phone he was barking down and I wondered if he too had forgotten about me.

I let out a huff of frustration and waved my hands at Paul's back pleading for some sort of information regarding Jacob. I'd blown my lid, and I feared I may have done more damage than I could have possibly imagined this time.

With a yawn I balanced uncomfortably as I tugged of the slippers I'd borrowed of Jennifer's flinging them to the ground. Paul chuckled softly but failed to turn as I heard him hitting the keys of the phone desperately. I frowned at his back and flopped down again onto the sofa with as much grace as an elephant.

With a quick movement I tugged my legs up into my chest and slouched into the arm of the oversized piece of furniture. The fire burned fiercely and I watch engrossed at the dance they made across the fresh pieces of wood.

Paul was mumbling again this time under his breath the sound muffled by the quiet crackling of the television which was un-tuned. The sound was oddly comforting and Paul didn't question me over it.

I gazed tentatively at his back dragging my eyes over his broad shoulders and slightly arched back as he leant against the patio door his hands clawing through his hair. The stress I imagined would be etched over his dark face, he worried too much.

It was the early hours of the morning and I'd been watching the clock whirl in circles all night trying to picture where Bella would be. I watched Paul punch the number into the mobile once more and the frustration seemed to ripple from him and out across to my side of the room.

My chest heaved at the uncomfortable feeling it caused and I pulled at the ties of the dressing grown Paul had dressed me in after he'd helped me into the shower.

"Paul" I called to him gently across the room.

It took a long minute before he turned around to face me, his bare chest making me feel sleepy and longing for his skin to fall asleep beside. His eyes ran across me and he chucked the mobile to the side table disregarding the technology.

"Morgan" he teased his face softening for the first time since I'd returned and I frowned at my surname. He glared at the fire as he rubbed his face with the palm of his hand.

"Behave" I snapped, but my face softened at his foolish grin. "Come over here you big oath" I beckoned moving further into the side of the sofa to highlight my point.

He scooped up the whisky decanter and tumbler he'd been using since Sam had left hours ago and crossed towards me. I followed him with my eyes as he silently set the decanter down onto the side table beside my head, but the tumbler remained firmly pressed into his right hand the whisky sloshing around the bottom, nearly empty.

Paul caused the sofa to groan as he sat and the gap left between are bodies caused a subconscious frown to overcome me.

"Do you know what your problem in Paul?" I asked him, but failed to wait for a reply as I pushed myself upright. "You worry too much!" I announced firmly leaning back into the arm of the seat.

"You're a hypocrite" he mumbled draining the last of the whisky.

"Worrying makes you grumpy" I through back with a smirk.

Paul chuckled and slid along the setae closing the distance he'd left with a swift movement, his legs pressing into my feet. "Better to be grumpy than angry Miss. Morgan".

I stretched out my legs to drape them across him and tried to break his hostile face with my light smile. "Ah, yes. But anger is very close to love don't you think. They both call for a great deal of passion" I countered.

Paul smirked and brushed his hand over my hair ruffling it up and making it stand on edge. "You always have an answer for everything" he challenged as I slapped at his hand but his fingers caught hold of mine lacing them together.

I used my free hand to batter down my hair giving an annoyed glare in Paul's direction. The thunder rumbled across the sky and Paul looked off towards the glass and out into the darkness loosening his hold.

"You protect Bella so fiercely, yet you fail to see everything that has been brought on her has been her own doing Immie" Paul turned back his dark orbs trying to find some reason within me.

"Do you know it takes a lot to be the one person that stands up and say's that you don't agree with something. It takes a lot to call someone out, to help someone fight their battle" I tried to explain.

"Imogene this one has never been yours to fight. You might have lost two friends tonight through what you did" Paul shot hotly.

"I only stabbed him with my shoe Paul, jeeze I could have done much worse" I shrugged flippantly.

"Do you actually hear what you saying?" Paul laughed.

"Hey last time I checked in you weren't exactly Jacob's biggest fan!" I accused. "And anyway I wouldn't have done it to just anybody, you all have that freaky healing power, I don't go around just stabbing people willy-nilly with my stilettos when they piss me off ... it involved a degree of logic" I though back.

"I'd love to live in your world, it all seems so ..." the last words were lost as I cut in.

"Don't say it" I threatened. "Don't finish that sentence" I frowned.

He picked up my hand and I gasped at the warmth that spread over my palm and the tingling that drove through to my fingertips.

"Your warm" I blushed, "it's nice, my favourite part of you I think" I wrinkled my nose as Paul shook his head in disbelief and a low laugh rumbled in his chest.

"Are you laughing at me Paul?" I strained to move back further into the sofa but my back collided into the arm blocking my retreat.

"You're just very entertaining Imogene" he remarked leaning back to look up at the ceiling.

I let out a small humph but he continued to ignore me his eyes sliding shut. I pushed my hands into the sofa drawing myself forwards and looping my fingers around his belt loops and pulling him towards me.

"Jacob will be okay right?" I asked before I could stop myself. My hands flattening out onto the well formed planes of his chest.

"He's had much worse than a crazy blonde wielding a shoe to contend with" he teased and I rolled my eyes.

Paul allowed me an apologetic look before continuing. "Sure he will be, give it a couple of hours and he will be all healed up I promise. I've had worse. Hell Sam broke both my legs once. King Leech had to come over and reset both my bones" he admitted wincing.

I stroked his hand urging him to continue but he shut off. "Why did Sam hurt you?" I demanded feeling an uncomfortable pull in my heart.

"Never you mind" he shook his head softly and brushed his lips over my forehead.

We sat in a comfortable silence as I contemplated just what Paul had done to cause such a reaction from my older brother. Paul stroked the tumbler with his thumb and moved suddenly leaning across me his body towering over my frame as he stretched from the decanter. I inhaled sharply frozen in place.

"Are you going to get that or ..." I broke off, and forced my head forwards skimming my lips over his. He drew back to look at me, his teeth nibbling the edge of my jaw making me giggle.

I latched my legs around his waist pulling him towards me as his lips pulled their way down towards my chest as my hair fanned around us. I gripped roughly at his chest trying to hold myself in place.

With a wave of boldness I pushed into Paul kissing him fiercely as are lips met and we fell backwards an entanglement of limbs. The tumbler glass collided with the ground and the sofa creaked as we moved into the new position.

"You're buying a new one" Paul teased.

"Make me" I mumbled into his chest and straddled him, the dressing grown falling open and his hands reaching to grapple for my heaving chest cupping my breasts.

"Not here" I gushed as I pecked at his face, scrapping my fingers through his hair. "Not now" I added considering the goings on of the hours gone by. It seemed so wrong to be indulging in such pleasure at such a terrible time.

"I should have been with you, I should have gone" he groaned as I leant forwards unintentionally pressing my weight further into his hips. "It was my duty to you to go" he claimed, but stopped himself from referring to the imprint.

"I don't know, it wasn't really your scene anyway, not enough food if you ask me, and anyway knowing the way you handle me, I'd have found another use for that other shoe" I teased and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh you're going to pay for that one Morgan!" he cried teasingly pushing back the robe fully and running his rough hands up my spine.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you for viewing, a significant event here, and we will be having a short break from Bella while she Honeymoons, however she will be back with a bang with some news which turns Imogene's world upside down.**

**I would love to hear any feedback that you had on this chapter, it was certainly interesting to write.**

**rissbenzo thanks for the review! I haven't got to those chapters yet in my writing, I have fallen a little behind. My style of writing means that I can often go of onto different ideas. At the moment I can assure you that Paul and Imogene will remain together in the end, however as for the imprint I am still uncertain as for it to reconnect, and form as it should becausethen that would mean the chronic pain would have gone away, so it's a plot line that is going to take some working.**

**Olivia0707 thanks for following the story I hope your enjoying it!**

**Thanks so much NibiNeko91 for favoriting the fiction!**

**Sromum thanks for the favorite I'm glad you like the story!**

**Thanks for favouriting the story BlazingPheonix :)**


	58. Matrimony

**Matrimony**

I chewed nervously on my lip mulling over the point I would have to force myself from the car. But for now I was enjoying the soft current of music from the radio and Paul's heavy breathing beside me. The Swan driveway had never looked so scary.

Maybe I should have listened to Bella's advice not to bring Paul along? But the mere mention of going out stirred him from under the sheets of my bed and had him trailing along beside me. He was managing to run on an hour's sleep which was becoming more apparent the grouchier he got.

Bella had broken her silence, with an email. It was short, concise and bordering on the plain rude, but then again if I was in honeymoon bliss I suppose I'd want to be making the most of it. Or celebrating the brief period of time I had left with blood pulsing around my body.

Bella's human experiences were rapidly running out.

I expected after her span in whatever exotic land Edward may have whisked her away to it would all be over soon. Her holiday could only ever truly postpone her fate for a brief while. Delaying the inevitable seemed to make it only more unbearable.

"I didn't hear you get in last night" I noted suddenly releasing my lip from my teeth and turning to stare at Paul. I decided not to mention that I had heard him leave either after are love making. Leaving the sheets cold beside me and my heart heavy.

"Yeah" he shrugged "that's because it was dawn by the time I got of patrol" the wolf finished bluntly and I knew it marked the end to the conversation.

Paul wanted to be back on the reservation, the way I wanted Bella to be the one that answered the door we were about to knock on. But neither of us were going to get are wishes answered.

I pushed the door of the cab open and dropped down, my knees taking the brunt of the force in a crunching movement. I hissed as I shook the tingling from them, my eyes noting the twitching blind of the kitchen.

The door was opened to the house before Paul had even moved from the comfort of his truck and I glanced back hoping to spur him into action. This situation would be delicate enough to handle without Paul being an ass.

What was I supposed to say? Hi Charlie, as Bella has dropped off the face of the earth, and is no longer planning on returning due to her death warrant being upheld by the wolves – that's a whole other story in itself- I've come to make sure you're you know eating your greens or whatever? I'm sure that would go down like a led balloon.

Charlie needed handling with delicacy, something me and my companion both lacked.

* * *

"You lost some more weight kiddo?" Charlie stated more than asked as I flipped the pancake in the frying pan, the fat spitting at me.

I ignored the remark and caught sight of Paul's tensed face. He knew. He always knew.

"Heard anything from Bells?" Charlie pounced again and I arched a brow and tilted my head causing the lopsided bun to brush against my shoulder.

"Just a quick email" I mumbled switching of the hob and sliding the pancake onto the serving plate.

"You guys and technology" he scoffed folding up the newspaper and setting it down beside him.

Paul looked from Charlie to me in a slow, painful manoeuvre and I wondered what point he was trying to get across.

"I'll have to show you someday" I teased and he puffed like a horse as I set the pancakes down.

Both men dove in and Paul immediately slid two onto my plate his eyes firm. We didn't really discuss my health, in fact we seldom did. It was a sensitive subject and never ended pleasantly. What Paul did note however last night was are continued failure to use contraception. I shrugged it off, but he knew and I knew there was something wrong.

I wasn't pregnant. No, I was definitely not pregnant. I just wasn't ovulating, and hadn't been for some time.

A kick directed from Paul caused me to jolt upwards and my eyes scanned the table in panic. I settled on Charlie's questioning face and paused.

"Sorry?" I asked sheepishly.

"I said, is she having a good time?" Charlie posed for the second time and I stared down at the pancake.

Was she having a good time? Well sure, who wouldn't be trapped on some unknown island with a vampire for company?

I recalled the email from Bella well.

* * *

**MATRIMONY**

**Dear Imogene,**

**This is just a really quick message; I haven't got too much time as Edward will be back any minute! I've got a lot to talk to him about so I will have to find another time to chat to you properly so I'll keep this brief!**

**You need to go and see Charlie for me, a promise is a promise Imogene and you know what he's like. Proberly best not to take Paul, it would just put Charlie's back up to much.**

**Love Bella.**

* * *

"Oh yeah, she's great" I lied "Loving all the scenery and places she's visiting" I added hoping it would sound believable.

A long silence filled the air and I thought hard over what I could say to fill the sizeable pause that had seemed to consume the room.

"These are nice pancakes" Paul interjected and I sighed in relief my shoulders dropping back. "Not as nice as Emily's though" he teased with a smirk that made my belly to back-flips.

"Well if that's the case I can always take them back" I suggested reaching for his plate as I attempted to keep the grin from overcoming my features, he swatted at my hands.

"How's Jake?" Charlie asked suddenly interrupting us and at first I thought the question was directed towards me, but I moved to see Charlie's stare firmly upon Paul.

"He's good Sir" Paul noted seriously and I wanted to face-palm the stable, sir?

"Looking after Billy right?" Charlie enquired.

"He sure is" I cut in before Paul could make another stupid remark. "I think everyone's just very glad to have him back home again" I said sternly looking between them both with my eyes flashing a clear warning.

"Chief Swan, I wanted to ask you something Sir" Paul began straightening himself up in the chair to his full towering height.

If a sinkhole had suddenly appeared bellow us I would have been filled with relief.

Before Charlie could comment Paul continued his words steady and almost rehearsed. "I know Imogene thinks very highly of you, and I do to Sir. Imogene looks to you as a father figure in her life out here, and I know her guardians have entrusted her into your care." Paul continued and I sat frozen to the chair unable to comprehend where this may be going.

"I love Imogene very much Sir, she's my life, and well I wanted to ask for your permission to marry her" Paul managed to finish and it was almost painful to see the relief that flooded his frame at having managed to get it all out properly.

Charlie looked from Paul to me, and the growing redness that was overcoming my body and the tremble in my hands.

"I think that it's very commendable of you to ask Paul, but I don't know if I'm the right person ..." Charlie began but I broke him of holding out a hand to silence him, my body suddenly putting itself into first gear.

"You ..." I began pushing my chair back and trying to formulate the words I needed.

"I asked Sam as-well, and I even got hold of your parents back home" Paul tried to assure.

"But what about me? What about asking me Paul!" I cried in disbelief. "You arrogant asshole, why do you just assume that I would want to be married to you!" I screamed shoving at his chest as he came to stand in-front of me.

"Because ... well that's what you wanted remember, you wanted to get married?" he cried unable to understand.

"How can you even think about something like that in a time like this" I hissed throwing my hands up in disbelief, forgetting about Charlie's very presence.

Paul grabbed firmly onto me as if he feared I may take flight at any moment. He strained to meet my eyes and began speaking directly to me.

"Imogene can you remember the day that you asked if we could grow old together. Well I've not been able to think of doing anything else since that point, I love you in ways I can't even begin to explain and marrying you seems to be symbolic of the fact".

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello reader thank you for the view, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. I would love to hear you're thoughts about Paul's attempted proposal and Imogene's reaction. Who do you think is right? **

**I've been having a big writing session this weekend, there's smoke coming from my keypad ;) Let's just say concluding this story is a very emotional jounrey. **

**JessBoobear thanks for much for favouriting the story!**

**Psycho-Jellybean thanks for following Doing it the Blonde Way.**


	59. A Table for Two

**A Table for Two**

I stepped up onto the porch and Emily looked at me with an expectant stare.

"Don't, just don't" I shot holding a hand up to prevent any form of attack that may come. "You can take that look right of you face to Sam" I quipped back to the man following behind me.

When had my life become one big conspiracy theory?

"Imogene..." Emily tried to begin but I moved swiftly past her into her house leaving the conversation quite firmly at the door.

Or I would have, had my life had been that straight-forward.

"You've upset him, you know that right" Emily stated following me into the kitchen and cornering me by the units.

"That makes a change" I mocked, but the sentence seemed to light hearted for this situation.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is about more than just your female pride?" Emily pressed.

"Because you're right" I mumbled, dipping my head to avoid her gaze.

"We seem to be going around in circles" Emily sighed, clearly exasperated. "Your relationship is endlessly dysfunctional" she added.

"I love him so much Emily" I whimpered. "But I can't marry him, I can't do that to him" I added.

_I couldn't do it, but no one could know why. _

"Imogene, you speak about yourself in such a negative manner, it's like you think you're this dangerous being which should be kept away from people, it's like your afraid to let yourself live" Emily continued to poke around trying to figure me out, to unravel the secrets I had bottled up.

"Purple rain, purple rain, purple rain" the deep tones cut in and I had never been so relieved to hear that god-awful song.

Focus turned to the kitchen fridge where the head of Embry remained firmly planted with busy hands rummaging through the food shelves. He emerged gleefully with a large plate of leftovers, continuing to hum the songs tune.

"Embry!" Emily gushed, from a mixture of shock and delight.

I allowed my eyes to trace over the haggard looking man with caution, things were still tense at home. In fact I'd heard rumors he'd been spending most of him time living with the Clearwater's. Apparently my house was a little to _busy_ at the moment.

"Are you pregnant, am I going to be an Uncle, is that why your getting married?" He enquired failing to say hello and hardly taking a breath.

"Embry" Emily hissed her eyes widening in caution.

"I can't cope!" I laughed. "Is no one safe from the jungle drums, how quickly does word spread around here?" I cried appalled.

Embry's face pulled into a smug smile. "I knew before you, I think everyone did, you were the last one to get told Immie, which makes a change" he laughed.

Emily tensed uncomfortably beside me, and Embry's goofy smile continued. Despite his appearance he remained in a mindset of a young immature teenager, which was scary considering the responsibility which fell onto his shoulders.

"I need to find some normality" I admitted and began to move towards the front-door waiting for someone to pursue me. But neither of them did.

I needed Jennifer, she was about as normal as it got around here.

* * *

I climbed carefully up the stairs, hoping not to disturb the brunette who was belting her heart out, demonstrating her flawed musical abilities. I cringed at the lyrics to Purple Rain, had Brady been drilling it into her, was this some sort of little-game?

The door to her bedroom was ajar and I could just about make her out behind the mound of clothes which lay stacked on the bed frame. A rainbow of coloured dresses, most of which seemed to contain the label still were spilling down onto the floor.

"Going somewhere?" I laughed poking my head inside the door and watching her flinch, sharply ending her high-pitched note.

"I wish" she grumbled. "Not got any spare cash for a plane ticket have you? I kind of fancy Ibiza at the moment" she teased.

"Even if I did Ibiza wouldn't be far enough for my liking, I'm sure the Wolves would manage to find us there" I laughed.

"Yeah, you want to go to Spain, no extradition right" she grinned, unaware she'd ruined the moment.

"Mexico Jennifer, it's Mexico" I shot.

"Same thing" she waved away my comment with a flippant hand.

"So … What's with the ball gowns" I teased.

"You can keep your mitts of them, they won't fit you!" she snapped protectively.

"Don't worry, I don't fancy looking like a circus act" I noted picking up one of the more vibrant shaded dress.

"These are my pulling-dresses" Jennifer explained with a playful wink.

I shook my head in disbelief, flopping face down onto the mountain of dresses and presenting her with a pointed look.

"Did he propose …" She broke of turning away from me and busying herself with trying to undo the zip of her current fuchsia dress.

"I thought you were safe from them" I groaned into the material.

"Brad told me" she shrugged muttering a curse as the zipper snapped clean of in her hand.

"Brady" I corrected, but she ignored me.

"I guess I'll have to settle for this one?" She muttered turning, and sending the peachy underskirt whirling around her.

"Why because you're stuck in it!" I teased. "Jennifer please don't, you look like some sort of garden gnome!" I gushed unable to allow the girl to put herself through it.

"Don't worry, a pair of heels will balance it out" she assured prancing towards the wardrobe with a bubbling excitement.

"Where is it you're going again? The Chelsea Flower Show?" I mocked, but her stare remained blankly confused.

"I'm going on a date with Brady" she giggled blushing beneath her heavily contoured face. "And it's only a table for two, sorry" she shot quickly warning me with her fierce stare. "That means no you, no Paul and none of your other weird friends" she sassed with a waggling finger.

"You are such a bore" I laughed launching a dress towards her which landed expertly over the top of her head, sending her into hysterics.

"I'm not kidding Imogene, don't you even think I am going to let you start to interfere with my love life. You meddle enough as it is" she shot, pulling the pile of ruffles from her head.

"Don't worry I've got enough to deal with at the moment" I lied rolling onto my back, and I feared she knew it.

* * *

Despite Jennifer anticipating my appearance she still visibly flinched as I pulled Paul through the swing doors of the diner.

Brady sat across from her looking to small for the chair that seemed to strain under his weight, his elbows crowded over the table and Jennifer looked suddenly captivated at are appearance. Was everything not perhaps as good as it seemed in paradise?

We avoided the table walking widely around the outskirts of the diner, and I led a silent Paul towards the back seating, scantly bathed in light. I slid into the booth and Paul followed reluctantly behind me his eyes never far from his sister.

For once we had managed to avoid any form of argument, in fact we had hardly spoke two words to each other.

Jennifer continued to cast stares over her shoulder and despite her furious glare I smiled smugly back. Dealing with other people's issues was far easier that confronting any of my own.

"Why are we here?" Paul broke into my train of thought, rudely disturbing my ramblings.

"I don't know why you're here, but I've come for some dinner" I shrugged.

"Get of it Imogene, you just happened to turn up at the same diner Jennifer and Brady were visiting" he snubbed.

"Well you know how word gets around" I shot back venomously.

"Yeah I heard about that" he admitted guiltily scratching at the back of his head.

"Do I look pregnant to you?" I demanded pulling back the lilac coat, to reveal a simple button blouse.

"No, is there something we need to discuss" he teased raising his eyebrows dangerously.

"Stop it!" I muttered slapping at his chest playfully as he continued to smirk.

"Embry was just being a twat!" Paul barked his face moving into a scowl.

"Paul" I warned feverishly shuffling closer towards him to direct his attention towards a altercation at the table for two.

"Just leave them to it, you've got plenty of time to meddle with her life so can we try and focus on your own for a while?" he asked his voice becoming a little to sharp.

"Don't take that tone with me" I complained. "It's not my fault I never wanted to get married" I fired back.

"You didn't seem so repulsed by the idea last time I was screwing you" he hissed, his eyes turning dangerously dark.

My mouth parted to spit something equally foul back at the man but no words come out. Instead my eyes shot towards the waiter who has come to stand before us. He looked typically La Push, in the sense of tall, dark and handsome. The man seemed to acknowledge Paul and I felt strangely uneasy considering that Paul's life involved so much I was still unaware of.

"Imogene!" Paul shouted his voice raised and mouth pressed against my ear. I flinched and jerked my head making him flinch away to avoid are foreheads bumping.

"Sorry what?" I questioned feeling the heat beginning to rise up my neck and onto my checks.

"Can I get you anything of the menu?" The still unnamed waiter enquired and I continued to study him.

"I think she just needs some water" Paul answered quickly, seeming eager to remove the man from my presence.

I watched him walk away, the heels of his polished black shoes rubbing together as he drifted past the tables towards the bar.

"What was that all about?" Paul probed hotly pulling at the neck of his t-shirt and his eyes seeming to roam for the nearest escape route. It was then I noticed the slight shake in his limbs.

"I just didn't hear you that's all" I brushed it away, stealing a glance at Jennifer and Brady's table. "Paul" I shrieked slapping him in the arm until he caught my hand in a tight fist making me abruptly stop. "They've gone!" I exclaimed in horror looking at the half-eaten plates of food and paid bill.

When had that happened?

"Good" he snubbed releasing my hand and crossing his arms defensively.

"I worry about Jennifer" I admitted allowing my shoulders to drop.

"You worry about everyone" Paul scoffed.

"True" I conceited.

"Sam thinks it's the Wolf thing … He thinks that's why you don't want to get married" Paul began to explain, his eyes watching the approaching waiter.

"Well Sam's wrong" I corrected quickly and Paul's head snapped to look at me, his eyes widening in surprise.

"What? You honestly think it doesn't change things, you can't be seriously trying to say that if I stopped phasing, if we moved away from this, all this, that you still wouldn't marry me?" Paul demanded.

"That's like saying if I was normal, if I didn't have this condition then I would marry you" I cried flippantly as the waiter set a bottle of water before me, but I hardly acknowledged it.

"But that's the truth isn't it Imogene, that's it isn't it, that's why you don't want to get married. It all comes back to this again doesn't it, you, me and fucking fibromyalgia ruining our lives yet again!" He seethed and I let him move from the booth and pace towards the entrance his anger seeming to take over.

I took a long pull from the water bottle, only wishing it was something stronger when I nearly sprayed the room upon seeing Paul stop and turn back. He paced towards me in long strides and I painfully forced the water down my throat.

"Before I forget" Paul addressed coming to stand before the table and I watched his hand delve into his trouser pocket. "You should have this" he withdrew a oval shaped velvet ring box and slammed it roughly onto the table. I held his stare for a mere second before he turned and left the way he had come.

* * *

I flicked the little red box open for the umpteenth time that night. I lay in a unpleasantly empty bed, with the rain hammering against the windows. I felt dangerously alone. It was as if the dark clouds outside, had begun to move into my head, pulling me down. The ring was quite unique, or at least it was like nothing I had ever seen before, not in modern western culture anyway. The metal was almost black, but a gold tint shone through the sculptured piece. The ring wound round forming into a feather at the top, with a stone so dark it reminded me of the colour of Paul's eyes set firmly at the top held in place by three thick claws.

The ring was surprisingly cold against my skin and I looked at it scornfully, it arising a flurry of unexplained emotions.

Pulling the ring from the box and I shot from the bed pushing the heavy sheets away and paced towards the dresser. I rifled through the top draw until I found the long silver chain. I unhooked the locket from it stashing it back into the bottom of the sock pile, and threaded the ring onto the silver links.

With shaking hands I drew the necklace back and hooked it around my neck, the ring falling between my breasts and sending ease through my body. I strode towards the window, pressing my face against the condensation of the glass and taking a pained breath.

_Where was he?_

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello viewers, I am feeling a little rubbish at the moment with Flu, which has caused a massive flair up in my Fibromyalgia and Raynaud's which is a bit rubbish. But spending most of the weekend in bed has allowed for lots of writing :) I have a question I would love to get any feedback on, what do people think about Rachel Black being drawn into the story. Do I ignore her or write her into the story line?  
**

**CandiLover, thank you so, so much for following and favouriting my profile, plus I really appreciate you following and favouriting Doing it the Blonde Way. I'd love to hear what you think of the story, maybe you could leave me a review sometime. You're wrestling fanfictions on your profile look interesting, it's a area of ficition I didn't even know existed, hopefully when I catch a bit of a break I can have a look over them.**

**Hi PernFan thanks for taking the time to write me a review on the previous chapter! Glad you enjoyed the chapter and that I caught you a little of guard, it was a little curve-ball. In this chapter I did feel a little sorry for Paul, he's not the best with managing feelings and was only the tying to please Imogene. I hope this chapter has drawn a suitable conclusion on the marriage debate temporarily?**

**We should be hearing from Bella soon, although not in the conventional methods. Keep you eye out towards the end of the next chapter 'Tumbling Down' leading onto 'Moonlighting' for some information on what it is Bella has to discuss!**

**Thanks again for a lovely review it's so nice to hear from you again! I'd love to hear any thoughts you have on the coming chapters :)**

**Booklover402 thanks for favouriting the story!**

**Thehobbitnerd a big thank you for the follow and the favourite on Doing it The Blonde Way, I hope you are enjoying the story.**


	60. Tumbling Down

**Authors Note: Hello guys, just a brief message to begin with to explain the length of this chapter! I have uploaded Tumbling Down, the next chapter to Doing It The Blonde Way but also included a sample of my new upcoming fiction Hair Pin Curve. Hair Pin Curve has yet to be uploaded and I was hoping the sample chapter would be something I could get some feedback on before I decide to Publish. **

* * *

**Tumbling Down**

The end of year performance for the theatre group marked the conclusion of the academic year. Which should have officially set my departure from La Push. After all my education had concluded, my savings bled dry and a slight aching to see my parents was beginning to pull me down. However I had made no attempt to book a plane ticket.

La Push and I had some unfinished business to contend with.

I sat with batted breath watching the final dance rehearsal, the trickiest number of the performance, which had yet to be done with success. The potential of the group pulling this off on the day was very low right now.

At least the auidence would have some extravagant tree's to look at during the process of humiliation. It seemed La Push was obsessed with foliage, I felt as if I'd been commissioned to paint the entire forest. None the less I remained smug with the outcome. The tree's curved and arched around each other, giving them the appearance of dancing in a howling wind.

I shifted nervously in the back seat out the theatre feeling conscious that my presence may perhaps be making the situation worse for the performers. Apparently the end of year performance was notorious for failure, Leah had snubbed when I suggested she brought a ticket. I had brought one of behalf of Jennifer, adding it to the long list of debts she owed me. But I had a niggling feeling she to would fail to make an appearance.

"Hi" a voice interrupted my musing, it sounding high-pitched despite it's male owner. Dan's hands remained upright in surrender as he slipped into the stall and sat down leaving a three seat spacing between us. A distance which still didn't quite feel safe.

I stared in reply, unable to decided what would be an appropriate response.

"Your tree's look, eh … Well they look good for for trees and all" he muttered quickly clicking his fingers as he spoke.

"Thanks" I acknowledge turning to give him a small smile.

"So, heading back to England then?" he pressed.

"I've got the whole Summer to muse about that" I brushed away the comment. "How about you, have Dicksvile called you back for more training?" I snubbed rudely.

"Ah not exactly, I'll miss your endless flirting though" he retorted and I flicked my eyes back to him as one of the dancers fell from a lift colliding with the hard stage.

"Your leaving?" I questioned sitting upright.

"Yeah Dicksvile doesn't have a University, however Harvard has offered me a place" he shrugged and I passed him a jealous stare.

How nice must it be to have no fears of what he was leaving behind.

"Congratulations" I praised sincerely.

"So what about you? I'm guessing you must have gotten a place to study Urban Inequality after Civil Rights?" He mocked.

"Not quite my thing" I admitted allowing him to make me smile a little more. "I still have to work a few things out still" I admitted.

"I don't know I think the dog walking could work out for you, you hold a lot in common with them" he jested further.

"Yeah well it's takes one to know one" I scowled back.

"But seriously though, are you not going of to University. I thought you wanted to carry on with your art. Don't tell me your just hanging around because of that prick Lahote, come on Imogene your better than some La Push House Wife!" He demanded.

"It's nothing to do with Paul" I corrected. "I just need to sort a few things out first that's all. I mean there's a lot going on at the moment. Anyway I could always go in for the second intake later in the year" I shrugged.

"Don't get stuck in this place Imogene, I don't know what it is, but people, they never leave … Their born here, their raised here, they get married here, have kids here and then they die here. It's a vicious cycle of living to die" Dan spoke honestly and it was the first time I'd ever heard him speak so deeply.

Was that my destiny? To be stuck here.

"Lighten up" I laughed stretching over to push at his arm playfully.

"I'm just warning you Imogene. Think about where you want to be in ten years time!" Dan spoke so loudly the performers abruptly stopped at the interruption and his voice almost seemed to threaten.

I waved a reassuring hand and the rehearsal resumed, the actors rushing over twisted sentences trying to regain their focus on the task.

"Sometimes being stuck isn't as bad as it seems. Sometimes your exactly where you need to be" I corrected Dan, turning my head firmly back to the stage and ending the conversation there.

* * *

I muddled behind the painted back-drop, clambering across sound boxes, exposed wiring and clothes rails housing costumes as extravagant as Jennifer's own. Weaving through the bustle of the people I dodged around half-clothed figures, and past panicking parents. The exit was in sight and I lunged towards it, waiting to leave the overwhelming sound for a short while.

The front two rows were filled with reserved markers, two of which belonged to me. However I feared I would be alone during the performance, Jennifer was never reliable.

My ears began to ache, and an unpleasant throbbing took over. It panicked me, it down-right terrified me. My hearing had continued to deteriorate from childhood. Leaving me with the perplexing fear of how long I had left. I was wearing out long before my time.

Channeling this doom-and-gloom attitude I initially mistook the ringing sound to be yet another sign that my hearing was about ready to completely fail. However I was quite wrong. It was as if someone had put everyone onto time lapse as movements slowed and faces outstretched into painful gasps in delayed time frames. But only seconds after serenity turned to chaos.

The ringing in my ears had by this point translated into my head as a siren, the wailing siren of a fire alarm which was setting of the sprinklers which had the technicians diving around, actors crying in horror, and me the set painter stood transfixed as the turmoil unraveled. I peeked through the gap in the set to watch the orderly evacuation being staged in the stalls, as slowly drenched families, and school governors proceeded in an collected fashion towards the fire escapes.

Someone collided into me roughly knocking me backwards into the staging, causing a expensive looking set out electronics to spill out onto the floor to be showered by the sprinklers.

Any hope of a orderly evacuation back here remained to be seen.

I looked around for some sign of people moving from backstage but everyone seemed busy, mopping up smearing face paints, gathering handfuls of electrical equipment or trying to work out how to stop the sprinkler system. No one had seemed to consider the seriousness of the situation, or the fact that perhaps we would be burnt to cinders any second if this was a real fire evacuation procedure.

One girl was shouting for her handbag, another trying desperately to seek a friend. I stood watching them all transfixed, my hearing dipping in and out, audio unclear. Seconds past in complete silence, but when clarity of sound returned it made me want it to all be blocked out once more, for the sound was overwhelming.

Slowly however the space began to filter out as people were united, equipment saved and staff members did one final sweep of the building.

The whole spectical had only lasted a matter of minutes and I audibly sighed in relief at the sudden hush that overcame the theatre, with only the distant sound of the alarm to disrupt my thinking now. I paced forwards through the pooling water to the winged entrance of the stage, trying to avoid sodden scripts, and cables.

A numbness had overcome me, which was quickly replaced by raw emotion as I stepped forwards to take in the sight of the ruined backdrops. Nothing could have prepared me for the sight of the bleeding colours, the sodden material and shameful splodge which it has evolved into. My legs felt weak and the urge to cry was causing my eyes to burn and head to pound as I attempted to fight it off. But it was no use. My eyes welled up and my knees gave out sending me dropping to the floor. My body shook as I began to sob.

_What a mess._

* * *

"Imogene Morgan" Jennifer's tone was sharp and sassy, with a underlying tone of pity which didn't suit her. She didn't pity people.

I attempted to croak a reply but my throat was thick and all that came was another pitiful sob.

"You're so going to get your ass whooped" she muttered her voice almost inaudible.

My mind was demanding I tell the brunette to shove of, but my heart was screaming for me to draw her into a tight embrace. I did neither. Instead I moved to kneel in the pooled water.

"What, Paul found out?" I asked bitterly.

"Something like that. Well he told me where to find you anyhow. Apparently he just stood and watched you for like two hours or something crazy Brady said. I don't get it. He didn't even like speak to you? Sometimes I wonder how we are even related, don't you" Jennifer began to blather, her words coming out like a hurricane.

"He was here?" I question dumbly.

"Yeah!" She gawped slightly before squatting down, it was almost indecent as the high-waisted leather skirt shoved even further up her legs. "That's what I said" she added looking at me with a stare which questioned my sanity.

"But he didn't come and speak to me?" I pressed.

"Pretty much. I think he just watched you … I don't know it just sounded a bit odd to me, but Brad seemed to get it, I dunno, maybe talk to him" she shrugged limply flipping the topic of conversation away.

I caught sight of her watch, a heavily bejewelled number which engulfed most of her lower arm the time told me I'd been sat here for nearly three hours.

"Don't you need to pee, I mean all this waters making me feel a little sea sick" Jennifer noted looking hesitantly at the puddles which had formed around the once grand room, which now looked worn out.

I ignored her childish comment. "What did Paul say to you?" I probed her seeking out information about my Imprint with a certain level of hesitancy.

"Well first he said I looked like I had left half the cow behind, you know over the skirt" she frowned gesturing towards the material. "I told him to fuck of, and then Brad stepped in because Paul called me a slut. Well Brad wasn't much of a match for Paul, especially not when Paul was already in such a shit mood, so Paul …" Jennifer began to explain but I cut her of already bored with where the conversation was going.

"Jennifer get to the point" I pressed.

"Well, um, he was really upset, I mean he must have been because I've never seen him is such as fowl mood, and he's never been that mean to Brad before. So anyway we were all panicking about this supposed fire, I felt beyond guiltily, after all I was supposed to be with you! No one could find Paul, everyone was looking for you, go figure you'd been here the whole time!

Brady told me Paul had been just stood watching you cry for like hours, bit creepy don't you think? Anyway when I saw Paul after the argument with him, he sent me to go and talk to you. It was like you were some crazy woman that needed assisted living" she laughed nervously realising perhaps how true the last part of the sentence actually was.

"You're shaking" Jennifer noted, seeming so eager to fill the silence I'd been sat in for most of the late afternoon. I missed the silence, the calmness that had overcome me as I sat staring at the scenery painting I'd dedicated so much time to. It reminded me of Bella. Another example of fate destroying my work.

"Wolves" I spoke abruptly phasing suddenly fully into the present, noting that Jennifer had been rambling. "I need to tell you about the Wolves" I decided suddenly, desiring an outpouring of honesty for once.

"Do you know what, I don't even want to hear it" Jennifer shrugged. "It's fucked you up pretty bad, I don't think it's worth hearing. I think I want to stay on the outside of this weird shit a little longer. At least until I decide if I am going to bother staying here after summer" she expanded.

"What about Brady?" I questioned.

"Brads lovely, to lovely" she began but paused deciding against continuing with the topic. "Let's take you home shall we?" Jennifer decided almost flippantly and for once are roles seemed almost reversed as she helped me to my feet and led me from the theatre.

* * *

Jennifer had taken me home, dropped me of outside the front door and gave me a wimpish look as her phone began to ring. At first I thought it was Paul, but the spark behind her eye and the Gold-digger ring tone proved otherwise. It was Brady, and it seemed the whole world needed to be put of pause. She dumped me like I was something unpleasant and span the car around sharply causing a choking smoke to cloud the air.

"Bye" I muttered limply waving her of.

I crossed over the pathway heading towards the darkness of the bungalow. Despite the house looking empty I knew better than to assume, often it was occupied by some being. However the ones here this time was quite disturbing, and I looked up unsure where to run or stand firm.

Never before would I have believed it possible.

Rosalie Hale stood before me leaning brashly against the porch railing lording herself over the space with a well-placed aurora of self-assured confidence. In her shadow Emmet was planted firm, his face un-readable.

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope that last bit took you a little of guard, maybe? This chapter was quite interesting to write, it was nice to pick up with Dan again briefly. This chapter hopefully reflects the turmoil in Imogenes life which is beginning to crumble around her, and Paul's uncertianity with how to tackle it. In the coming chapter you can look forward to some heated words between Imogene and Rosalie as their fiery personalities come together. As always feedback is great fully received.**

**LuluHq thanks a lot for the favourite and the follow on the story!**

**Hi PernFan, thanks again for another great review!**

**Immie is a real pain in the bum, and doesn't make things easy for anyone, but I'm glad you like her! The purple rain reference began back when she dyed her hair purple and the Wolves found out. So if you jump back to chapter Under the Influence, you will find Jacob begins singing the lyrics to the Prince song to her (in reference to her purple hair), and it's been picked up a few times by the Wolves since.**

**I enjoy writing Embry, there will be some more of him featuring, especially with regard to finding out the truth about his Father. Yes Emily just wants to help but Imogene just keeps shutting people down.**

**The ring was inspired by some pictures of Google Images, if you literally type in to the search box feather engagement ring you should find things similar to what I was aiming for.**

**Thank you again for another great review, I'm really grateful for all your feedback, it's great to know that someone out their is enjoying the story.**

**Hey Rissbenzo, thank you getting back to me on that question! I've been toying with it, there a particular scene and the character choice was a toss up between Rachel Black or using Jasmine (Paul's ex-fling). I think leaving Rachel out like you suggested might help keep the story a bit more straightforward and stop it diverting onto other things.**

**And just to confirm no Imogene isn't pregnant, although it was suggested during the chapter. It was said as a reason why perhaps Paul had decided to propose to her as sometimes people do decide to get married when a unplanned pregnancy occurs. However Embry's questions were completely untrue, Imogene isn't pregnant and her questioning to Paul about it later was due to her being offended, as she wondered if she looked 'fat', as in if her belly was sticking out to make her look pregnant.**

**I hope that's cleared things up and thanks for the review and answering my question I really appreciate it and it has helped me come to a decision about Rachel Black.**

**Thanks for following the story Jasper W.-Seth C.-Crazii-Fan25\**

**_Hair Pin Curve_**

**This fiction is inspired by my only difficulties in learning to drive, a battle with took me over a year and a half. Not only did I find myself lacking in any skills need to be a successful driver, but worse my Grandfather has unexpectedly died after a few weeks into lessons and shortly after that I began developing my Fibromyalgia symptoms which turned my world on it's head. During the time I spent learning to drive I battled for a diagnosis, through some really dark times and a horrific family fall-out.**

**This fiction has been rattling around in my head for a long time now inspired after a very difficult lesson, and based losley around some of my own experience with learning to drive and that of friends. All thought the OC story is quite different from my own, Erin I hope will draw some understanding into the world of anxiety, a issue so many face.**

**Anyway if you would be so kind any feedback would be so gratefully received, I am itching to try and take this ficiton somewhere but want to know if there is any interest for it.**

**Stick Shift**

"Erin" the voice called through the letter box, it was rough and accented in a strange way to these parts. "You're going to have to come out, you've already paid for the lesson" Adrian noted as I pressed my back against the front door trying to ease my breathing.

I gnawed further at my lip trying to compose a single train of thought. My hand rubbed ferociously at the Baltic amber around my neck, as if subconsciously hoping the calming properties may be extracted from such a feeble activity.

"Come on Erin" Adrian repeated this time with more authority.

My head seemed to be spinning as I tried to ignore the words that kept coming through the letter box. It may have been December but my hands were slick with sweat and I could feel the heat pulsating through my clothes.

"Erin" Adrian tried again. "Look we don't have to go anywhere, we can just sit and talk" he tried to assure.

Talk? Talk ... like talking could improve the situation.

I slumped down onto the floor and held my head between my legs compressing my skull in a move that only inflicted more discomfort. It was my attempt to snap myself back into normality. With a well-practiced move I straightened up and began my third round of deep breathing that morning.

Inhale, hold, exhale. Inhale, hold, exhale. Inhale, hold, exhale.

My legs felt as is they may bend and snap at any moment as I pulled myself to my feet, clutching to the door handle for strength.

I could do this. I could do this.

I turned to face the door fully and heard the letterbox drop closed. A twitching hand stretched out and I recoiled against the cool metal of the handle. Gently my hand returned to clasp around the metal and I forced it downwards, opening the door and sealing my fate.

I could do this.

Adrian pushed the door open and I flinched away to avoid being struck.

"Morning" he greeted with a toothy smile and the usual swagger that overcame him.

Oh who the hell was I trying to kid, I couldn't do this!

"Can I just have a ..." I began but he gave me a pointed look.

"Just get in the car Erin" he stated throwing the car keys in my direction and I dived a failing of limbs to try and catch them. I missed.

Sure. Just get in the car. Just get in.

He led us down the ice coated pathway and I hesitantly moved across the sheets my converse providing an unsteady footing.

Despite the distance between us I could still smell his heavy cologne which masked the smell of cigarettes. The stench made my nostrils flare, head pulse and chest tighten.

"You could at least try and look a little less pained by this Erin, you know for me" he teased and I forced a smile that was hardly convincing.

Learning to drive is the most difficult task I have ever tried to accomplish. I had never encountered something in life that I had found this difficult, something that didn't rely on a little more revision, looking it up in a textbook or attending more lectures.

Not only did driving require some form of co-ordination but also involved following instructions, using multiple body parts all the while looking around in every direction imaginable in a moving vehichle.

During my first lesson I never even managed to get the car to move. Although we sat there for no less than two hours, discussing exactly how the clutch worked. I remained in a similar stationary state for the month that followed.

Bringing us firmly to present day. Adrian was enthusiastic about his work, I was not. He found challenging pupils rewarding, I disagreed. He thought I just needed to get my head around the whole idea of being in a car, he had no idea.

Sally had passed first time. First time! After little for than three months of lessons. Her Dad had gone out the next day and brought her a car. She'd turned up with a Chevrolet Camaro ZL1, even the name made me feel uneasy. I'd refused to travel with her in the death box.

As for Quil well I think he was basically pushed out of the womb with the ability to drive a car. Jacob Black. Well I think for him it was a case of he was proberly driving a car.

Me on the other hand? I didn't know what a car did until it's bonnet hit me in the face. Quite literally. Ouch. But I'll explain that and Jacob Black later.

Adrian paced ahead of me striding confidently over the sheets of ice without a second glance back at me. My parents had sourced him from out of town, he came highly recommended with an extensive waiting list and the patience of a saint. Perhaps my parents had anticipated the issues I would be facing.

Over the past month we'd developed a similar routine. It hadn't always been this way, the first lesson I was nervous with anticipation. Despite brandishing a black eye and protruding lump the size of a golf-ball on my skull following a encounter with Black's car I was reasonable optimistic.

Boy was I wrong.

"Want some Calms" he offered, turning towards me as he reached the car and grinning teasingly. I paused hand shaking at the looming door handle.

"No" I muttered taking a steadying breath as I pulled on the handle and lowered myself down into the car. "I'm fine" I lied and the knowing smirk reassured me he knew I was anything but.

"How's your week been?" He paused waiting for a response. He always asked me this, every dam time.

"Just dandy" I complained trying to busy myself as I fumbled to adjust the seat. I did everything to avoid conversation, to avoid discussing me. I hit the remote to adjust the mirrors and watched Adrian wince.

I'd already accepted a bill for the damage I'd inflicted to the steering wheel with my nails, having snapped away at the logo with my nervous tendencies.

"It's been a busy one for me" he responded as if I'd asked his eyes desperately trying to get my attention but I fidgeted with the seat belt. "Had two passes" he added brightly. "That's twelve consecutive ones now".

"Congratulations" I noted trying my hardest to remain polite. This was the most painful hour of my week, the one I spent days building up to in dreaded anticipation.

I had tried cancelling, but my parents had started paying in advance and I was under strict instructions not to miss out on anymore. I believed it was a tactic they'd schemed up together.

Adrian seemed to reflect my reluctance to talk and filled the hour discussing everyone but me. Which was unnerving as he discussed pupils progress and tried to draw similarities to my own.

"You will get there you know" he tried to assure but I could sense caution in his voice. "You just have to keep working at it" he shrugged.

"Have you ever had pupils that you just know aren't going to do it, like ever?" I questioned picking again at the branded steering wheel which made his brow set into a firm frown.

"One or two. But your not going to be one of them Purser" he assured brightly leaning down to pick up the paper coffee cup. He peeled of the sticker and smiled brightly. "Two more and I get my free cup".

"Coffee's bad for you. Caffeine, it's an addictive drug, you should avoid it" I recommended unable to help myself.

His eyebrows raised and eyes widened making me feel uncomfortable in the chair. "I'll bear that in mind" he shrugged setting the cup down with a light smile. I realised I had revealed something else about myself. Something I'd been trying hard to avoid.

All Adrian needed to concern himself with was my lack of emotional composure, he didn't need to no anything else. Especially no more about my anxious, controlling tendencies.

"You gonna start the engine Erin" he beckoned and I realised I'd been staring into space my hands clutched so tightly around the steering wheel they'd turned white.

I was flummoxed and panicked as I released my hands and tried to remember how to start the car.

My eyes must have been wild because Adrian leant across and jabbed towards the button on the dash board. "Once to get the electrics on, press it again to start the engine" he noted and I outstretched a cautious finger to rest upon the button.

I spent the next forty five minutes trying to avoid hyperventilating as we moved in a loop around the La Push estate something which continued to flummox me.

The bend was sharp and my hands flailed about the steering wheel as I tried to grasp the ten-to-two position he continued to repeat. My arms were a criss-cross and as I stared down to try and correct them my vision on the road became impaired. My eyes shot up suddenly aware, and I performed a unplanned emergency stop.

My body jerked so far forwards I thought the seatbelt had forgotten it's purpose. I looked sheepishly towards Adrian, concerned he would sue me for whiplash. I blew back the hair from my eyes, and gently thumped my head against the wheel. From the corner of my vision I watched the black cat make it safely to the other side of the road.

Adrian took it in his stride and began to demonstrate as he spoke using his dual controls. "Just imagine the brake is made of glass, really really expensive glass. So you just press it lightly" he seemed conscious I was to far gone by this point to be taking in a word he was saying, I didn't speak car.

"And by the way, you get extra points if you kill it next time" he smirked as my mouth dropped in horror.

I was uncertain as of whether to take him seriously.

The clock seemed to be moving slower than usual and I calculated I still had another eight minutes before he would been considering directing me back to the house. That was if I was lucky. As Adrian had a habit of throwing in a extra free ten minutes, I was suspicious he was aware of the way my eyes were never far from the clock. He'd call me out on it at some point, I was certain.

Traveling back home didn't settle the tension in my stomach. A lot of things could go disastrously wrong during a hour lesson, and I still had a few more minutes to live out. I'd already nearly killed a cat. We could crash, the car could explode, we could get into a road-rage incident, I could easily be killed or worse I could kill something … Somebody. The possibilities of iniment disaster were endless and had my throat going painfully dry.

Adrian slammed the dual-control on jerking me into the present and the glaze peeled back from my eyes. My body felt sore as I spat hair from my mouth.

"I know you and Black have history but you didn't need to try and kill the guy, jeeze" he snickered flicking a loose hand up to the man before the bonnet in a friendly greeting.

I began to scrape feverishly at the steering wheel picking at the surface with a shaking fingers.


	61. Moonlighting

**Moonlighting**

"Rosalie, Emmet" I nodded, feeling uncomfortable with the height the couple held over me, but I stood firm straightening up to look them square on.

"Imogene" Rosalie sneered my name like it was something dirty.

I waited for a Wolf to burst through the front door. For some sort of defence, or at least explanation to how the Vampires had passed through the border line intact.

As if sensing my question Rosalie answered with a crisp tone. "Your Dogs are divided, your border is fragile to say the least. Your pack was easily distracted, even easier to pass. All it took was a little situation to get them riled. Panicked and look what happened" she smiled gleefully gloating at me in her angelic like state.

Despite her self-assured presence Emmett remained cautious and failed to radiate the same confidence as his mate, in fact I'd be so bold as to say he looked almost anxious.

I was perplexed with her accusations of a fragile pack but understood perhaps the fact in the matter. The wolves were divided, lines were being drawn, division made and Bella's turning would only seem to affect this state further.

"You could have just called, we do have landlines here" I mocked making the blonde purse her lips.

The curve of her body was sexual and her fitted clothes seemed to hug every inch of her to perfection, making me feel uneasy. My clothes were still damp and had began top produce a musty smell. The smudged makeup was beginning to aggravate my skin leaving a burning sensation and my eyes throbbed. My body had turned gaunt, I lacked the definition of large hips, curved legs and defined breast. My figure had was limp, and skeletal.

"Somethings are better discussed in person" Emmett answered smoothly as Rosalie's perfect nails curved into the rail.

"So let's talk" I suggested. When neither of the pair moved to speak I stole a glance up at the star filled sky trying to draw some form of grounding from the peace above me.

This was bound to end badly, and despite their assurances I gave us minutes before the Wolves appeared. They may have been distracted but they'd soon catch on to something going on. At least that's what I hoped. For my sake.

Neither of the pair seemed concerned and it looked as if they were intending to stay as long as they needed.

"You better come in" I beckoned stealing a glance over my shoulder and into the blackness of the woods behind me, silently praying for some sort of intervention.

I stalked forwards letting myself in through the open door and heading towards the kitchen, sighing with relief as I managed to slump back against the work surface taking a deep breath. Rosalie followed first, strutting into the house and sneering silently at it's contense with Emmett following more reluctantly. He was broader than Paul and the others, meaning the room made it difficult for him to navigate.

Turning my back on the couple I clicked the kettle down staring firmly at the metal as it began to vibrate as the water bounced about inside.

"He's killed her hasn't he, I wouldn't be dignified with a social call if you'd managed to be successful" I choked out my voice not sounding as strong as I needed it to be.

A silence sat and I turned slowly to take in the pair, their expressions remained blank. The masters of disguise.

"Just spit it out!" I yelled, needing to hear the truth.

Emmet rang his hands behind his mate, who seemed smug to see my apparent suffering.

"What is it with you Quiluetes and your tempers?" Rosalie probed to an unresponsive audience.

"Rose" Emmet pressed her and she let out a well formed puff of frustration and strategic eye-roll.

"Fine" she sighed clearly bored with tormenting me. "Bella wants to see you tomorrow. That may or may not be possible, however I strongly advise you meet Edward at the border. He can answer your questions. And Goldilocks, for Bella's sake not a word of this to anyone, you here me!" She seethed stepping towards me on a heeled boot her eyes flashing over me as if trying to determine my loyalty. "You understand. If anyone on this side of the border here's of Bella's return their will be serious repercussions" Rosalie threatened.

"So she's still alive?" I asked trying to seek assurance, Rosalie remained expressionless but Emmets lip twitched, the expression was subtle, almost unnoticeable but it was all I needed.

"What am I supposed to say to the Wolves. They'll know you've been here" I countered preventing them from departing.

"I doubt that very much. I think you hold far to much faith in them Imogene" She snubbed her eyes raking over me, causing me to lean back into the counter further. Wanting the world to swallow me up. I felt degraded, worthless before this angelic being with her sharp tongue and eagerness to destroy my mentality.

"They'll smell you!" I gushed angrily trying to defended the men I put so much of my faith into.

"Like Rosalie said, you won't be getting those sort of visitors anytime soon" Emmett assured.

I sensed the pair lingering and I couldn't piece together why. Surely they should fleet from this house, surrounded my the woods they could be entrapped within seconds. However they seemed eerily comfortable, as if they were protected, and if they were safe within my presence.

"Your friend Jennifer, she's very close. I suggest you keep her here with you tonight. It would be advisable, what with the apparent fracture in the border" Rosalie smiled gleefully, and my mouth fell loose the usual sassy comment failing me.

"What do you mean fractured border?" I seethed stepping forwards and into the personal space of the perfect Blonde who loomed over me. Despite the fear that should have overcame me I stood strong. I had battled with Wolves, overcome the most darkest of depressions and lived through some of the most painful days a human being could ever expect to face. I was not going to fear some half-living freak show, who needed the stick knocking from her ass.

"Rosalie we really need to go" Emmett spoke again, but this time he had retreated further to the depths of the living room. Looking even more shifty, ready to flee at any moment.

"You're disloyalty to La Push makes the Pack weak, it makes it open to threat, you gave us all the permission we needed to come here" Rosalie explained. "Your relationship to the Cullen family, and Quiluete decent weakens the lines drawn by the for-fathers" she explained stepping back from me and turning quickly towards her partner.

I allowed them to move deeper into the darkness of the living room without pursuing them further, I'd heard enough.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out Blondie!" I hollered crossing my arms defensively over my chest.

"You know I said I didn't want to hear any of it yet. I've change my mind, we are never ever going to talk about it. This shit is just to messed up" Jennifer's voice was crisp and had me nearly jumping a foot in the air from the shock.

She was right. Somethings were just better left unsaid.

The encounter with the Cullen's left my mind swirling and I'd double up on a dosage of amitriptyline to try and lift the cloud that had overcome my mind. The threat in Rosalie's voice was clear and I was torn between running to Sam or protecting Bella. The choice was one I had to make, and I alone.

Perhaps I would be safer for all of La Push if my presence was removed. As Rosalie had suggested I was playing both sides, and badly at that.

Jennifer was asleep in the bedroom often reserved for Embry, nuzzling against the sheets, I watched her toss, turn and groan as she slept for little over an hour disturbed by the torment the brunette seemed to be facing. It seemed we all had a lot on are minds.

I left her alone to fight with her mind and moved towards the bathroom, struggling to find the energy to strip from the clothes which felt stale and crisp, producing such a stench it made my nose wrinkle. My limbs felt dislocated, as if they'd been pulled from their sockets, and pain shoot through my arms down to my fingers. The smudged makeup had hardened producing a bumped rash and a glance in the mirror revealed bloodshot eyes which were over-pronounced and swollen.

The tap spat water out in with a gulp of protest and it took several seconds before a steady stream produced. I splashed at my face rubbing circles to swill the dried tear stains and black smudging.

I shut of the tap and outstretched my hand grasping the towel and patting at my face. Dropping it to the floor I took a sharp breath as I stared at the person looking back at me in the mirror. My hair was falling in unruly waves only a shuttle hint of purple still present which bounced of the light but the blonde prevailed, bleached from the sun. The warmth here had drawn out the freckles which dashed across my face, across my nose and underneath my eyes in a hazel tone which stood out against my creamy skin which always contrasted Paul's my darker tone. It wasn't any of that which unnerved me. It was she emergence of cheekbones which presented a gaunt look, and the deep circles which showed months of disrupted sleep.

Feeling unsettled I stepped back further, this time moving my eyes down to assess the damage further.

I pulled at my clothes, pulling them off with haste as a nervous feeling overcame me. Dragging the t-shirt up my back and kicking my legs free revealed a unpleasant sight.

I was at my slimmest, my weight had continued to reduce making my body take on a more skeletal shaping. It hadn't gone unnoticed, people had made jibes, subtle comments but I'd been in denial unable to process it. However now, taking a long hard look at my reflection revealed how my exterior was beginning to show signs of the damage being done to my interior. I'd let myself go. I'd really let myself go.

Perhaps through a murky cloud of drug induced functioning, worry, and anger I'd been distracted from my own personal dilemma instead waging a war with Paul, hell bent on destroying whatever relationship we had and saving Bella all in the same swift swoop. But Bella couldn't be saved, and the war only seemed to continue with Paul.

Some days I felt so reliant on my medication it seemed I sleep walked through my day, emotions, conversations everything seemed very distant. The only time I ever felt alive was when I was angry, or upset. Disturbing feelings seemed to be the only things which ignited some sort of deep reaction from me.

The deep sewn threads of depression continued to lurk, ever threatening to drag me in. To consume me.

Paul wouldn't let that happen. I couldn't let that happen, not again. I'd promised myself that. Never again.

I analysed my rib cage from different angles and pulled a strange face uncertain of how a skeletal frame was so desirable to some women. Perhaps active weight gain could lead to an improvement of symptoms, perhaps it might see my period return, perhaps.

But all that would need to come later. Right now the most pressing matter was Isabelle Swan who had re-appeared back in Forks, in such a manner which involved the need for two vampires to come and assure my attendance to some sort of meeting. The whole idea sent shivers down my spine as I tried to consider just what could be going on.

Where was Paul when I needed him?

* * *

Jasmine looked at Paul with a hunger, the glint in her eye was purely sexual as she took a long drag from the cigarette she'd lit only seconds before he'd appeared. He always hated her smoking, and she eagerly stamped it out eager to please tonight.

They'd seen each other on a handful of occasions since Imogene had become entangled with him. More so at the beginning of their relationship when things weren't quite going steady. The last had been to plead for her to tell Imogene just how bad he was for her. Now however she was uncertain of what the man proposed she do for him.

Jasmine understood little of what went on between Paul, Sam and the other giants which roamed the halls of La Push, and to be frank she didn't need to. As Paul's sister Jennifer had slurred one drunken night on the beach, it wasn't worth waisting time on. She had of course agreed, downed her beer and began dancing with the young girl as the party picked up.

"Paul" she cooed, as she moved almost rhythmically down the steps and towards him, her feet sinking into the damp grass which tickled at her bare ankles.

"Did you hear what happened at the school?" He accused more than asked and she flipped her braid in frustration.

"Who didn't" she shrugged coming to stand before him. "It's a shame, I suppose" she added almost of a guilty after thought.

He grunted but didn't offer any more explanation as to why he'd asked.

"What are you here for Paul?" She offered suggestively stretching up teasingly causing her tank top to climb higher.

"To forget" he shrugged loosely.

"You've come to the right place" she smiled gleefully turning back she swaggered back to the porch. "Beers are in the fridge" she called over her shoulder.

Jasmine paused on the top step to see if the man had followed, but their was no sign of Paul Lahote. It was as if she'd imagine the entire scenario.

"Good choice Paul, good choice" Leah snarled coming to stand next to him, puffing her chest out to meet his shaking figure. "Your imprint may be fucked up, but that was low, even for you, get your head out of you arse. When Sam finds out he's going to do more than break you legs this time" she threatened.

* * *

**DOUBLE-AGENT: PANIC STATIONS**

**Dear Bella,**

**If your reading this your alive, whatever form that may be I have lost any care in be it vampire, or human. What's the point anymore, so long as you are still of this earth you could have turned into a man-eating dragon for all I care.**

**I feel like we haven't emailed in years, although it's only been a matter of days.**

**So how are things? Good.**

**I'll fill you in a bit on my life shall I as it lies in the gutter, covered in shit. Yes things are just rosy right now Bells.**

**So since you left us for love-islands things have hardly been straight forward. After all since your departure I should have had time to piece things together. But alas it's been like World War 3 had condescended onto La Push. Firstly Paul proposed, proposed Bella, can you goddam believe it? Oh yes actually, I bet you can what with your mind-reading Husband, and physic fairy I expect it will come as no surprise. So it seems I remain the only one out of the loop on this one.**

**Of-course I said no. I'm bad for people. I'm bad for Paul, even worse for myself. And as for marriage, well that's for people with futures. I don't have any hope for mine at the moment.**

**As if fate hadn't quite had enough with me, the entire scenery set I'd dedicated months to simply crumpled away under a gush of sprinklers. Great right? Just fucking dandy!**

**Further to this I had your in-laws rock up. I mean Bells what the actual hell. Not only does that Blonde Bitch need knocking down a peg or two she had the audacity to accuse me of playing both sides, of being dangerous for La Push. I mean she can't be serious can she …**

**Bella I feel rough. I mean I feel really rough. I can't feel Paul anymore, I hardly could to begin with, but now all I feel is this darkness. This thick cloud of fog which is just pulling itself over my mind. Sometimes I feel like I just can't feel anything at all, but other days emotions seem so deep it overwhelms me, crushes me. I haven't felt like this for a long time, not since, will since you know when.**

**When does this end Bella. When do these symptoms stop, I feel like I'm in a game of Russian roulette and right now I'm not sure whose going to break first me, or this condition.**

I looked over the email I was about to send. The words harsh, cruel, frustrated, they summed up everything I had experienced, everything I was experiencing with a ruthlessness I hadn't usually taken to addressing Bella with. I stared for a few seconds longer at the laptop screen and thumped down on the backspace watching each letter disappear until the screen was back to it's blank state.

**DOUBLE AGENT: PLAYING BOTH SIDES**

**Hi Bella,**

**It was just dandy of your in-laws to pop in, we had a nice chat, a cup of tea and a biscuit you know, the usual. We discussed the weather, the state of the economy and even you popped up in the conversation, can you believe it? You never told me how much of a lovely person Rosalie was, her personality just sparkles doesn't it, a real people person wouldn't you agree?**

**Anyway I hope that little passage of rubbish brought a smile to your face, and I hope you have managed to contain it from being viewed by your housemates as the last thing I need is another visit from an even angrier Blondie. After all we're suppose to be on the same side, since I'm a double agent and all.**

**I'm meant to be meeting Edward tomorrow at the border, that's if the Wolves don't get to me first. So hopefully he'll let me see you, although I somewhat doubt that. Anyhow message back soon, I miss reading your emails allowed trying to copy your voice.**

**Missing you loads,**

**Love Imogene.**

I signed of the email and hit send but I never made it to the border.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hi guys, this was a pretty tough chapter to write and I know it covered a fair bit. Writing out Imogene's demise into depression brings back many difficult memories for me but I think it is essential to understanding what chronic pain can do to you. Paul's betrayal was central to the loneliness which overcame her and reflects just how isolated you can become when going through an invisible illness. **

**As this chapter means so much to me, and the coming one I would greatly appreciate any opinions or feedback. Let me know if you eager to here what happens to Imogene and I might do any early update!**

**On a happier note, Hair Pin Curve is now published so if you would be kind enough to have a look just go onto my profile and you will find it up on there, I hope you're willing to give it a chance. If you like Imogene I'm sure you're enjoy Erin and her battle with anxiety just as much :)**

**PernFan, thanks for the review, I eagerly await them now each time I post up a chapter! The Brad/Brady thing is definitely a big part of Jennifer's personality and it's always funny to write with her continuous use of the wrong name.  
**

**I have always been careful with how much to involve Jennifer with the secrets of the Wolves and Vampires but I think she has seen a awful lot during her time with Immie, Paul and Brady. She's seen some of the trouble it has brought into people's life's and is wisely I agree choosing to keep her distance from some of that. **

**daniethornhill thanks for the follow on the story!**


	62. Overdosing

_For Melissa. We all have battles we must face, your bravery reminded me of Immie._

**Overdosing**

Perhaps it was intentional, although I denied it. I certainly wasn't aware I had. The doctor explained it was a combination of low-weight, exhaustion and anxiety which led to the overdose of medication which had me hospitalised.

I could have died. Should have died they said.

But Jennifer found me, couldn't stir me and called for an ambulance.

My stomach was pumped. A tube shoved up into my nose seemed to apparently solve the issue. Now I stood staring into the eyes of Sue, the nurse assigned to oversee my discharge. Because, legally as an adult I was free to walk, drug overdose or no drug overdose I was free to escape these crisp white wall and empty faces.

"Imogene, are you sure …" She began looking hopefully to Charlie for some kind of moral support. The man ducked his head becoming suddenly focused on the newspaper.

"Are you sure you don't want to see someone, you know to get some support. There are lots of places out there" she began to explain, being delicate in her approach.

My eyes still stung from the procedure and the aftertaste of the charcoal which had induced vomiting was lingering unpleasantly acting as a continuous reminder.

"I'm fine" I lied. "Like the Doctor said, I'm good to go when I'm ready, don't need any more suicidal bimbos clogging up the wards of La Push emergency room now do we" I teased passing her a warm smile but her face remained set firm.

She'd looked agitated from the moment she'd been assigned to me and I could see her eyes looking perplexed over the company I was in.

It was shameful to take in the faces which had crowded around the bed. Apparently Jennifer had gagged more than I had when they'd shoved the tube down into my stomach having me finally come to. Now however she lay beside me on the bed still in the clothes from the night before, her hair sticking up and her breath smelling of alcohol.

Charlie had been contacted on principle by the hospital.

They'd been my only company.

No Paul.

No Sam.

No Embry.

No Jacob.

No Emily.

No Leah.

It was as if the Wolves had dropped of the face of the earth. There absence made me feel as empty as I had last night. I had never felt such a distance between us, so removed.

A haggard Jennifer seemed eager to leave the hospital, even more so then me and with one final nod from Sue she was scrambling from the bedsheets and diving around in her bag searching for the car keys. Whether she was safe to drive was another question entirely. However I felt little in the mood for discussing the matter. Instead I followed her limply, Charlie had said few words to me, seeming stuck in a haze of a universe that had come to exist with out Bella. It had been hard on us all, but him especially.

I should be doing more, helping him. I had promised.

For now though I could do little and instead followed Jennifer through the corridors weaving around until the sliding doors of reception opened and I received them hopefully. Inhaling deeply as the clearer air made my head feel less dense and my lungs open up.

Jennifer turned first, her mouth gaping and eyes widening as the wind tossed her hair. It took my hearing a few seconds to catch up before my brain processed Sue's beckoning. Her feet slammed into the tarmac and she panted heavily as if she'd ran all the way.

We stood obligingly as she paused to catch her breath before she spoke, drawing Charlie's concerned stare.

"You've been referred" she gushed handing me a crisp envelope. "To Forks. The Doctor's just gotten of the phone. They pulled your previous records, your one's from need to see you in Forks" she paused to try and gage my reaction but I kept my face blank "They've sent a car, but they want to be met half way" she kept her tone low and her eyes drawn downwards.

"Oh" I mumbled widening my eyes as I took in the update.

"What do they mean, your previous records?" Jennifer demanded her voice becoming unpleasantly high-pitched.

"I'm not sure, I've been an out-patient over at Forks, I'm sure it's all just precautionary" I lied.

"Thanks for your help Sue" Charlie grumbled. "If you girls are alright …" He began and I gave a vigorous nod feeling an overwhelming urge to disperse of the Police Chief before any more was divulged. I waved Charlie of as he took short strides towards his car, and I audibly sighed in relief, trying to clear the fog from my head as I addressed the nurse.

"Don't tell them where I've gone Sue. last thing we need going on is a full on uprising" I shot and she managed a tight smile.

"My lips are sealed. I agree that this, whatever this is, is perhaps best kept under wraps for all are sakes" she signed smoothing down her tight bun.

"I'm glad we see eye to eye" I assured gratefully, but as the words tumbled from my mouth my body lurched to the side and Jennifer's firm grasp steadied me, keeping me from collapsing.

"That doesn't mean I am in agreement Imogene. You should still be in that hospital bed if you ask me. Drug overdoses can have serious consequences. You look like you need to sleep this whole fiasco of, curled up in the side of someone nice and warm if you catch my drift" she drawled and my mind explored the idea before disregarding it.

_Paul_. He seemed out of touch right now.

* * *

I felt as if I'd been in the ring with a boxer, slumping into the passenger side of Jennifer's car, I feared if I was to shut my eyes they may never open again. A prospect far to tempting. The engine roared every time Jennifer's bare-foot plunged to hard on the accelerator peddle - her shoes having been carelessly discarded into the back seat - and a strange ticking sound was coming from the radio. The gear stick had been replaced with a soft ball, the nob having fallen of or been carelessly discarded. The car smelt musty, almost stale but I didn't question it.

"I love you Jennifer" I assured her as she drove towards the La Push border.

"I thought they pumped all that shit out of you Imogene, Jeez Louise you sound like your still high" she scoffed.

I hadn't the energy to thump her in the arm, instead I gave her a long glare which she shrugged on with a thick snort.

"You know that little girl-talk with Sue, well don't you dare go thinking you can be crawling into my bed tonight Morgan" she teased. "Anyway Paul will be like white on rice when he finds out what's happened" she complained taking a sharp turn sending me veering across the car towards her.

I allowed the Brunette to fling me back into my seat and regain some control of the car before I responded. "What makes you think he doesn't know already?" I enquired.

"Because … Well because it's Paul and he loves you, and you have all that weird shit going on" she shot back confidently.

"I don't know anymore Jennifer, I've just got this horrible feeling in the bottom of my stomach, that somethings not quite right" I explained uneasily.

'That'd be some left over charcoal" she ridiculed.

"Glad someone's taken their daily Bitch dosage this morning" I barked back and she slammed on the brake jolting us both towards the dash-board.

"Looks like your carriage awaits" she laughed gesturing grandly towards the car directly across from us.

It wasn't an ambulance, or even a taxi to transport me to the hospital. I sensed without even seeing the driver exactly where this type of car hailed from, and I didn't like it. I didn't like it one bit.

The car was solid black, from it's paint job through to it's tinted windows, with a distinguishing silver Mercedes badge standing brashly at the nose of the vehicle. It could only be the Cullen's, who else in Forks could own such a lavish accessory. I distinguished little between the Cullen's car collection but recollected that this was not the silver Volvo I had traveled in before with Edward, leaving me questioning who had come to pester me.

I bet these guys wouldn't stop even if I was dead.

"Try and hitch a ride back Goldilocks please, if you can't don't bother calling me" Jennifer sneered as she ushered me out of the car, brashly blowing me a teasing kiss. "Stay away from narcotics" she called as a after thought.

I felt strangely detached from the situation as if perhaps it was not me about to climb from the car and walk across to the awaiting Cullen. As if it was watching someone doing it, perhaps from a safe distance still in the comfort of Jennifer's car. But my feet felt suddenly heavy and as the passenger door swung open I plunged heavily back into myself.

The interior of the Mercedes was just as luxurious as I had expected, but had a swarve air of practicality differing it from the usual flashy vehicle. It was more understated than Bella's armoured tank, but somehow seemed more proper that Edwards Volvo. The vehicle struck a tune well with it's occupant. Carlisle Cullen.

"Thank you for coming Imogene" he began in a smooth accent. "I appreciate your attendance, especially considering your recent endeavours" he added keeping his voice crisp.

"I didn't try to commit suicide" I defended but his hazel eyes widened in a doubtful manner, adding further speculation to my attempted self-assurance.

"I can only unduly apologise for any distress caused by Rosalie and Emmett during their visit, it was unavoidable" he gestured sympathetically and I distantly noted the car was traveling, but my mind re-centred itself on the unfolding conversation.

"I doubt that" I muttered rudely.

"I think that you will perhaps see that it was of deep urgency that you were contacted" Carlisle began "That is not to say I fully condone Rosalie's course of action, she is perhaps to theatrical?" He admitted producing a small smile on his handsomely formed face.

"So something's obviously quite disturbingly wrong with Bella, it's got to be quite horrific for you to drag me across the border, especially considering I discharged myself less than an hour ago" I shot my eyes feeling heavy.

"You're quite right" he agreed but offered no further explanation to my visit.

"Do you know much about Imprints?" I questioned suddenly.

"A little, perhaps?" He noted carefully, turning to offer me a hard stare, his bleach hair tickling at his shirt collar.

"Can Imprints be broken, formed incorrectly?" I probed tentatively.

"You fear your relationship with Paul Lahote is questionable?" Carlisle enquired.

"I fear we don't hold the connection that we should, even Rosalie suggested it. My disloyalty. Is it because of Bella, is that why?" I demanded feeling suddenly bitter.

"Perhaps. Like I said my knowledge of Tribal Folk Law is little, perhaps you would be better tasked discussing this with one of the Pack Members" he recommended.

"I wanted a medical perspective, considering my … Issues. They'd clearly have some influence on a 'normal' relationship, so do you perhaps think they could have an affect on an Imprint being formed. Do you think my problems could have caused it to … I don't know weaken, miss form?" I asked my eyes beginning to brim with tears.

"That would be quite a logical explanation, and perhaps a very reasonable suggestion" Carlisle noted. "It is quite fascinating how pain affects the body" he added but quickly tracked back realising his slip-up. "You do love Paul Lahote though Imogene don't you? Perhaps that is all that should concern you" he implied his face setting straight.

"If I was to be healed, do you think the Imprint would work properly?" I probed.

"I couldn't answer that question" he confessed.

"Why? Do you think someone in the Pack would know?" I probed.

"Chronic Pain Imogene, conditions like your's, dare I say they almost seldom go away. I mean perhaps the handful of cases. But as you well know it doesn't simply disappear. You either live with it or, well you …" He broke of.

"Or you die trying" I finished for him. "You don't need to preach to me about the suicide rates for people living with chronic pain Carlisle, I'm in the percentage remember" I mocked trying to keep the tone light.

"As a Doctor might I perhaps propose a question" Carlisle began. "How would you commit suicide?" The question rolled of his tongue and my head snapped to the side and my eyes widened dangerously.

"Are you psyching me out!" I accused my eyebrows furrowing.

"Perhaps" he shrugged gently. "Have you made plan?" He pressed further.

"I don't mean to be rude Carlisle, I may be ill, but by no means am I about to have this kind of conversation with you. Last night it was a blip okay, an accidental overdose that's all. The Doctor assured me, I've been discharged, I'm over it, I'm over this, give it a week and it will be just like it never happened" I waved the incident away with my hand.

"You are at high risk Imogene, people are concerned about you" he began. "You seem like a woman putting things in order before she goes …" He broke of.

"Are you always so frank?" I accused.

"It comes with being over three-hundred years old" he explained.

"I'm not going anywhere" I stated firmly.

* * *

My feet rocked me forwards and back almost rhythmically on the stone balcony which wrapped around the front of the Cullen's house. All the edges were clean cut, bold, and purposeful.

"You can come in" a soft voice proposed from the doorway.

"I'd hate to impose" I shrugged keeping my back firmly turned away from the younger girl.

"No you wouldn't" she snorted and I snapped my head towards her, the jerking movement making me feel queasy.

"Watch your mouth Swan, I'm still well-enough to kick your ass" I teased.

"Cullen, it's Cullen now" she corrected bringing a solum tone to the conversation.

I ignored the jibe and crossed towards the steps sinking down on to them, before I was forced to.

"I don't suppose you'd be able to come for a walk?" I proposed looking over my shoulder towards the figure stood a few feet into the hallway. Rosalie hadn't left Bella's side.

"I don't suppose I would" she tipped her head towards the house and coming outside, her swollen feet pressing into the concrete.

"Anyone would think your were smuggling drugs in their Bella, not a baby" I mocked and she gave a soft smile, which lit up her pale complexion. It failed to remove her sunken eyes and hollowing features. It seemed we were both struggling with similar weight relating issues.

"Charlie's alright by the way" I lied. "Just in case you wanted to know" I shot and for a moment I allowed the guilt to pang at her.

"I know he will be in the end, he's got you hasn't he" she chirped trying to keep light-hearted. "You're not going anywhere right?" She pressed with some uncertainty.

"You to?' I whined in distress.

"Alice has a vision that's all. She saw it coming apparently. It was all very … Upsetting" she muttered her hand subconsciously coming to rest upon the small bump that had already developed in the days since she'd conceived.

"Tell me about it, you try having a tube rammed down into your stomach" I scoffed moving to stand and looking out into the tree line.

A thick silence clogged the air between us and I remained cautious of how much to divulge to the weakened woman. Bella appeared a mere shell of her former self in both body and mind. She had fully submitted herself to be bent to the will of the Cullen's.

"What will kill you first, Edward, or the baby" I asked carelessly, becoming suddenly flippant. The time for treading lightly was over.

"I …" She began but broke of her mouth forming a perfect circle as she considered an appropriate response.

"You realise how dangerous it is me coming here. What danger this brings to you now. If the Wolves call me out what am I supposed to do, lie for you?" I demanded shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"You've never minded before" she noted coolly.

"This is different. This is dangerous Bella, really dangerous" I began to wring my hands as I spoke.

"Look Goldilocks, why don't you just go back to the Wolves and forget this whole thing ever happened. You've seen Bella and that's more than you ever expected" snarled the defensive Rosalie from the doorway.

I failed to acknowledge her, continuing my stare into the woods.

"I'll keep another of your secrets Bella Cullen, I owe you that much" I decided, my mind firmly fixed.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you everyone for the view on this chapter. Obviously this contained a difficult subject and I tried to write it in a way which reflected real life experiences and perspectives. Chronic Pain can be a difficult experience for people and can often lead and be interlinked with depression. Obviously in terms of Imogene this merged with her failing relationship with Paul has led her to a dark place. **

**I will be taking a short break from updating while away for two weeks on holiday, so I wish you all well until next time!**

**Thanks for the follow on the fanfiction Harlie 09!**


	63. Sticks and Stones

**Sticks and Stones**

The water was scalding, the temperature so high it was almost unbearable to be under. But I slouched, back arched against the wall allowing the flow to rain down upon the curve of my spine.

My eyes weeped salty tears that raced against each other down my rosy cheeks. My head sagged against the wall as I continued to drive out the pain, the agony which consumed every limb, the pain with threatened to finally consume me. My hair was tangled and damp, brushing forwards into my face and I hadn't the energy to move it away. Instead I remained in my vulnerable position preparing to stretch out my back.

The water cut of and I moaned, it was an animal like sound and I reluctantly stretched out hastening to see what had affected my supply of soothing warmth. The knots in my back remained and the whole movement caused a grating sensation.

It was as a finger traced my vertebrae climbing steadily up my spine that I froze still. Unaware momentarily of the pain rippling through me, instead focusing intently on the feel of calloused hands tracing my body.

"Imogene" he sighed into my ear, his lips pressing gently into the side of my neck.

I allowed myself to drop back against him, his hands grasping at my naked limbs. I sank with him to floor, limbs tangled as the tears continued to weave their way across my face. I felt like all I did at present was weep, weep and sleep.

"My Imogene" he repeated tickling my neck with his rough jaw as he nuzzled his face into me.

"Where have you been?" I complained, clenching onto his thigh firmly, feeling the strength in the lean muscle which contracted at my touch.

"Running away again" he admitted solemnly.

"I thought I needed you Paul" I revealed. "But I didn't" I shrugged, the words sounding more unpleasant than they should of. "Did you feel it. The pain, the distance, the separation … Paul did you do something?" I accused, trying to pin some sort of blame upon him.

"I just felt your, you're emptiness Imogene, I felt your rejection, your just bottomless sorrow. I felt like I just wanted to curl up and die. So I ran I had to get away from the feeling. I didn't realise that, I didn't think you were going to …" he broke of uneasily.

"Look I don't even know if I did okay. It could have been completely accidental" I corrected defensively.

"Yes, it could have been. But we both know deep-down that it wasn't. We both felt it" he stated and I shivered in this arms.

"This is where you say you're is where you walk away Paul. This is when you give up" I directed.

"God woman would you stop telling me what I should do!" he snarled fiercely grabbing at my jaw and thrusting it towards him. "To hell with what I _should_ do".

His lips were unusually cold against mine, or perhaps it was mine which were cold, cold and numb. I hissed in discomfort as I twisted around to deepen the kiss, opening my mouth to his. Every where he raked his fingers a tingling of goosebumps followed, he fumbled with my ribs, his thumbs rolling over their pronounced position. I sensed Paul trying to re-explore my further changing body.

I felt for a moment ashamed. My breasts had shrunk, leaving vein like white marks in their wake, my waist drew in sharply and my pelvic bones jutted out.

"I came to tell you about the bonfire" he mumbled between a kiss which was climbing down my neck.

"We have some time though … Before right" I gasped as he began to suck at my neck, undoubtedly hoping to leave a lasting mark.

"Are you asking me for a quickie Morgan?" He smirked his voice thick.

"No Paul. I don't want a quickie. I want you to make love to me, I want you to make me feel loved again, I want to feel whole. I want to stop you slipping away from me" I pleaded.

He understood.

Pauls palms pressed into my hips and I latched my legs securely around his torso as he shifted upwards to bring us both upright.

* * *

The rain pattered against the window of the truck in a tormenting pattern. Bella hated the rain. She hated the cold, dull weather that this area offered, and for once I seemed in solid agreement.

Rock music pounded so loudly the car vibrated beneath me, but the voices still seemed dull to me. I was taking shelter from the dark clouds which threatened the Wolves plans. Well perhaps they only threatened my attendance, the rushing of huddled figures beneath jackets, and constant coming and going of tall figures showed perhaps I was the only one narked by the rain.

Chickening-out. That's what Paul had accused, it pulled us both out the sex induced high we had been riding out, the comment sent me rocketing back to earth. I'd told him to fuck off and he'd stormed from the car his whole body shaking with anger.

Perhaps the moment of calm this morning had been all but a blip. It was certainly starting to seem so.

I focused on the window trying to see past the droplets and depict the figures that were moving past the vehicle, but they appeared removed and shadowed.

Had I of been more alert perhaps I would have flinched, even screamed feeling the hand roughly shaking my shoulder. But my mind felt dated and sluggishly I turned my head to take note of Embry. He stood learning into the car allowing the wind to howl around and rain to splatter onto the interior.

A hard stare promoted him inside as I began to fold myself inwards trying to retain some body heat in a entanglement of limbs.

"Did he send you?" I demanded my voice coming out sharp and unkind as my fingers dug into the soft cushioning beneath me.

"Who?" Embry teased, his eyes dragging across my squirming figure. "Do you mean Paul, or Sam, or there's even Billy who's looking pretty angsty right now, he wants to get started, you know, beat the worst of the storm … Sam reckons we should just ride it out?" Embry looked thoughtfully towards me.

I left a sizeable gap in conversation unsure which question he intended me to answer.

"If you want my opinion, then baton down the hatches and head the hell home" I snipped.

"What's got you in a grump?" He complained flicking off the radio with a displeased frown.

"I've just got a lot on my mind" I flipped him off turning to stare out at the moving figures once more.

"Well you seemed pretty smug about half an hour ago. What happened you fight with Paul again?" He shot, picking at the scab.

"What's it to you" I fired back continuing to stare at the emptiness.

"Sam's being saying stuff, he told me your ill … Really ill. Imogene what does he mean? I saw some stuff from the guys. This time it's different isn't it, this is more that the other stuff" he spoke quickly in a cryptic sense.

I continued to stare out at the blankness, the window was now completely covered in droplets masking even the outlines of possible figures outside.

"Sam said you are really ill this time and Paul's just in denial, that he's not helping. That he thinks fucking you will make all your problems go away, and he thinks that will stop him thinking about what he did. The bad stuff he's done Immie. But it won't make any of it go away. Sam said you need help, proper help this time" Embry accused his words hot, and fierce as he leaned towards me his fingers digging into my bare arm.

"I don't need your concern Embry, and I certainly don't want your pity …"I bit down on my tongue before I told him exactly where he could ram his pity.

"I know you've got a lot on your plate Imogene" my brother began but I cut him of.

"Look Embry, Sam is just being dramatic okay. Honestly the way you guys blow things out of proportion is crazy. I had a little drug overdose, it was all a big misunderstanding, I'm totally over it" I shrugged waving the problem away with a flick of a hand.

"You OD!" Embry shot out the word like it was something from a scene of Casualty.

"That's what I just said" I complained rubbing at my heavy eyes.

"Jeeze Immie … How are you even still living? Like seriously. Do you have nine lives or something? Or maybe it's that Imprint that is doing strange things to your mortality" he accused trying to rationalise each idea as he went.

"Or nothing Embry" I riled back. "I mixed up my medication end of. Sam needs to wind his neck in … Hell you know what I'll tell him so myself" I decided suddenly moving to pull at the door handle.

"Don't!" the Wolf clamped a sticky hot hand around my fragile wrist and I knew his fingers would leave an unintentional bruise.

I relaxed my hand and he slowly released me his eyes never leaving my arm even as he spoke. "Sometimes I just want to climb inside your head. You seem so caught up in so many different things Imogene it's crazy. I mean think about all the stuff you've go going on, it's all a bit … Overwhelming" he suggested.

I nodded mutely in encouragement.

"How do you contain it all in their, all of those lives, the secrets, the turmoil. How can one person hold so many feelings so many different lives up in such a small space. Surely that is just to much responsibility for one person?" He pressed, waiting for me to cave in.

"Someone's got to do it" I shot back.

"Imogene no ones asked you to carry the crucifix, sometimes I feel like you've taken it upon yourself to bare everyone's burden for them" he explained. "Where do you fit in with it all hey? You have some emotional blip, you flat line and the next day your back to it like nothing even happened.

Paul feels it to you know. That's why he still fights the Imprint. Your feelings overwhelm him, drown him. He isn't good with feelings, never needed to be. But you. I've never known someone feel so deeply. Sometimes it's like it spills out of you, and he hates that, he feels all this shit, all this terrible stuff and it makes him pull away from you. Which just ends up fucking you up more." Embry tried to explain but somewhere through I had shut of and my eyes were beginning to glaze over.

I flicked through my mind trying to pick out something which might appease Embry, or at least distract him enough to stop his pestering.

"I'm close to the truth now. About my Mother, and other things, I've got it all worked out. But it's just that now isn't quite the right time. I just need to get some more things in place first" I muttered quickly keeping the words sketchy.

"Do you know about are Farther?" Embry looked so hopeful it made my next comment all the more hard.

"I'm close. There's just a few pieces left to fill in" I lied and watched the excitement drain from his complexion.

It hardly seemed fair. Perhaps if I told Embry the truth, told him about are Farther and Sam it would take a weight of my shoulders. Perhaps I could even palm Sam of on Embry, the distraction would mean I had one less person breathing down my neck.

"Do you know Imogene, sometimes you can be a bigger fucking bitch than Leah. I know you're lying, your a terrible liar!" Embry cried, his face flushing and eyes widening.

"I'll see you when you calm down" I replied solemnly peeling myself from the car interior and being the first to depart.

"Oh just fuck of and stop being so self-righteous Imogene!" the distressed Wolf bellowed after me.

I paced through the car park in my converse, the thin canvas becoming laden with water in a matter of seconds giving me a squelch with every step. I hitched up the zip of the lilac waterproof and groaned at the water splashed up my bare legs, today was a bad day for shorts.

The rain seemed to soak through the coat and I pulled up the hood drawing in the strings of the cagoule as the wind attempted to batter it back down.

I continued to storm forwards, in the opposite direction of the bonfire, aiming to put as much distance between myself and the Wolves before the real rain began.

However fate had other ideas as I slammed head first into what at that point appeared my favourite Wolf. I licked at my lip which had split from the collision with Jacob Black's chest and he instinctively reached out to wipe the blood of my chin.

"Bonfires that way Purple Rain" he laughed jerking a thumb in the direction he'd been heading. "Care to join me?" he requested offering me his arm.

"I'd rather not give Paul the heart-attack if you don't mind" I noted at the thought of Jacob managing to get me to participate in the Tribal gathering following two failed attempts.

"You can just tell him I asked nicely" Jacob shrugged boyishly.

"Do you have to go to the bonfire?" I changed subject, considering whether I could lure him away.

He looked at me with a furrowed brow eyes clouded with doubtful suspicion.

"I suppose since you are refusing to go and wondering around the reservation in the middle of a storm all on your own, I could duck out of this one to take you home" he conceited and I side stepped him and began walking forwards.

"Home?" I scoffed. "I want a real coffee and a fudge cake Black, so I suggest we find your car".

"Sam's been warning people you know. About you. He thinks your dangerous. That's why no one came to the hospital. He's told everyone to stay away" Jacob picked up the conversation from nowhere as we paced quickly through the darkness along the roadside.

"What do you think?" I asked trying to keep my tone light and un-offended.

"I know your dangerous Imogene. I knew that the moment I met you, at first I thought Bella was, with her alliance to both the Cold Ones and the Wolves but at least Bella made a decision. You however are very indecisive. Sam saw you crossing the border, he knows your up to something with the Cullen's, that makes you very dangerous" Jacob shot coolly back.

"Do you not trust me Black?" I questioned a smile beginning to taint my lips.

"Not at all" he muttered back. "You love Bella deeply, and even worse than that you have some misguided sense of morality and righteousness which makes you do the most bizarre things. I think you are just as bad as me Morgan, perhaps even worse" he divulged.

"Are you quoting Sam to me?" I laughed bitterly.

"Perhaps a little" he shrugged. "Alphas orders" he added as a conscious after thought.

"Are you not going to ask me about me crossing the border?" I asked with a scowl feeling the weight of the secret that I was having to conceal.

"Will Bella be in danger if I do?" He shot back quickly, he'd clearly considered this conversation beforehand. Perhaps it was not simply coincidental bumping into him. Jacob spoke as if he was reading from a sheet.

"I went to Forks to be checked out by Dr. Cullen" I answered, it was perhaps not a complete lie considering are conversation from the car.

"He didn't offer to turn your into a Leech the next time you feel a bit down?" Jacob shot but the comment came out harsh and lacked the joking tone it should have. It had undercurrents of something Paul would produce.

"When did you become the Pack's Bitch Jacob, seems like you pulled the short straw tonight having to deal with nut-case. What was it Alpha's orders forcing you to speak the unspeakable that Paul and Sam have been scheming about behind my back?' I accused my face flushed and palms sweaty.

"Orders are orders" he announced his face twisting painfully as he repeated the words.

I wondered ahead of him my neck dropping back so my eyes looked at the star lined skyline. My lungs filled with the cool air of the evening as the rain tickled my skin.

In that moment I wanted to scream, to cry, to shout, to bawl. But all I could do was stare at the clear night as the cloud bank began to break and dissipate revealing the presence of the full moon.

"You should get back to the party" I suggested continuing to fix my stare upwards.

If Jacob thought it odd he didn't voice any concern. I unhooked the hearing aids and shoved them deeply into my pocket allowing the silence of the night to engulf me.

I dropped my neck and began to walk. I didn't turn back but I knew I was alone. I could feel it in my very being.

I walked onwards. Turning my back to the Wolf.

My decision was made. I would protect Bella with my life.

* * *

**Authors Note: **CHAPTER THREE NOW UP ON HAIR PIN CURVE****

**Hello readers I am back from my holiday which means a new update for you all. I hope this chapter has answered any question you may have had over Imogene's overdose. If there are still any remaining please see below, if I have missed anything else just let me know!**

**You may have figured by now that I rather enjoy writing Immie and Jacob scenes as I quite like the relationship they have together and the jealousy it stokes up in Paul! Any ideas what danger may perhaps lie ahead? In the next chapter you can look forward to some Bella and Baby talk and we see how Leah handles the announcement of Sam and Emily's wedding. As always any reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**I wanted to clear up the Paul and Jasmine situation as I realise their may perhaps have been some confusion over this. Paul didn't cheat, what you red was exactly what happened; Paul did consider it but couldn't go through with it.**

**The reason Paul did consider acting this way is due to the strain in his relationship with Imogene. As her symptoms worsen she falls into a deeper depression and more distance grows between them. Paul has been over to see Jasmine before contemplating taking the easy way out and being with someone without problems. However Paul has never been able to go through with it because he loves Imogene.**

**This is not a conventional Imprint I have always stuck to that.**

**Thank you rissbenzo for another review; you are always challenging me to think more about my writing and look at it from different angles. In answer to you question Paul felt that something wasn't quiet right with Imogene, he felt the darkness pulling him down, he ran away from it. Scared of the depression that has overcome her. However he had no idea initially that she had overdosed, not until she was hospitalized. In the coming chapter we will see Paul explain this properly.**

**darkrandi01 thanks for following the story.**

**Thank you missrevenge98 for the favorite on Doing it the Blonde Way.**

**brunette-in-black thanks for favoriting the fiction; I'm looking forwards to getting some free time to read some of your Twilight stories, especially Evan Cullen!**

**Lea The thanks for the favorite on the story :)**


	64. Love Triangle

**Love Triangle**

**FIRST TRIMESTER**

**Hey Bella,**

**So you are in your first trimester I suppose. Which means that little baby growing inside of you should be about the size of a poppy-seed. How amazing is that.**

**But I'm sure that's not exactly new information. I can imagine your bored with being poked and prodded by every imaginable being, especially with those cold hands! I have to remind myself that you're not in your first trimester, your speeding ahead with this pregnancy.**

**It's scary.**

**Really scary.**

**I mean I'd just about brought myself to terms with you dying to become a Vampire. How am I supposed to cope with the idea of you potentially dying full-stop Bella. Not to mention the crazy lies I am going to have to start concocting. The Wolves know somethings up, they must have some strangely attuned intuition, or perhaps they realised I'd been visited by Rosalie and Emmett. Either way I am Public Enemy Number 1 right now!**

**I think you need to approach Edward offering me a SafeHouse.**

**Seriously though Bella. When Sam finds out about this, Imprintee or not I am as good as dead.**

**I will be over soon.**

**Love Imogene.**

I hit send and closed down the laptop sliding it across the sofa away from me. The clouds were dark and foreboding in the day room, pushing down on the glass making the room feel enclosed.

Marvin sat upright on the opposite chair, looking far to human considering he was after all a canine. I couldn't argue with his company though. He was like a pleasanter version of Paul, I bet he smelt the same to.

The laptop let out a low ping and I flipped the lid back up surprised by the sudden reply from Bella. My heart dipped as I realised it was actually my parents.

**IMOGENE MORGAN**

**HELLO IMOGENE,**

**IT'S ME YOUR MUM.**

**HOW ARE THINGS, I KNOW TERM HAS NEARLY FINISHED, (oh sorry I've just realised I had capital lock on … Your Dad's reading over my shoulder and keeps scoffing at everything I put). Gtkbhj, /,;.**

**Oops. We just had a bit of a fight for the keyboard.**

**I know emails aren't really suppose to read like conversations but you aren't answering my calls or using that widgets thing,you know what I mean? The camera inside the screen of your PC.**

**Back to my reason for emailing I thought I might have heard of you before, what with that man of yours getting in contact with us. Your Dad was so happy he offered to pay for everything. I however was sternly against it. Your to young for marriage. I am assuming you are not engaged, I won't press the subject any further but if you could at least let me know. I've arrangements to make in the event of your impending matrimony.**

**The pictures from Isabella's arrived this morning, didn't she just look ravishing. A little darling.**

**Your scholarships over now so I suppose your considering coming home, perhaps? We miss you here.**

**I understand you wanting to take a gap-year - I know they're all the rage now - but I really think you need to start to consider your future. There are plenty of University's in London to choose from, you're career options seem to be endless Imogene you're very talented. I've booked you a ticket home. I know, I know, it's a little rash but I thought it would do you some good to come back and get things in order. Especially if you are thinking about coming back? Your bedroom is still full of your stuff, and your Dad's even began to get things down out of the loft.**

**My point here is, you've had your little road trip, you've seen Forks and La Push. You've blown your trust-fund, Bella's busy with her husband and settling herself down, this Paul fella seems of the cards so perhaps now would be a good time to come and settle yourself back down. Especially considering the attempt.**

**I know about it, Charlie called me.**

**You can call it an accident until your blue in the face Imogene Morgan but I think we both know the truth. If you've got yourself in a pickle, or are getting so worked up over there you need to come back. We can look at going private this time, I've had a few friends recommend some psychologist, and therapists, there are a plentiful amount of new drugs coming onto the market. I have even found a retreat out in Rio which has a healer in.**

**Whatever you want!**

**Imogene your sick again. I need you home.**

**You may be an adult now legally, but I think you've outstayed your welcome in La Push, it's time you came home.**

**Love and kisses.**

**Mum and Dad.**

I skimmed the last line before hastily opening up a reply.

**RE: IMOGENE MORGAN**

**Dear Mum and Dad,**

**How either of you are able to use technology continues to astound me. Have you heard of backspace? If you make a mistake just hit that button and it will correct your error. Please for my sake, it's like reading gibberish sometimes with you two!**

**I haven't been avoiding you, it's just time has gotten away from me. La Push despite first appearance is a very exciting, busy place to live and sometimes I feel as if I hardly have a minute to myself.**

**Paul, he's called Paul Lahote. No I am not getting engaged, for reasons I am not going to get into on a email.**

**The wedding ceremony was beautiful, Bella's sister-in-law went all out for it. You'll have to send me over the pictures I still haven't had mine. Then again don't bother, by the time you work out how to use the printers scanner mine will have come through in the post.**

**Yes my scholarship is over.**

**Coming home hadn't entered into my thinking to be honest. What with the wedding and other things I hadn't really considered it. You see there's so much going on right now the idea of just upping and leaving seems really reckless don't you think?**

**I miss you both to.**

**Further education hasn't been at the forefront of my mind Mum. I think I know what I want to do with my life now, and it doesn't involve waisting three years studying for a degree at a University I cannot properly pronounce. I love my art. I don't need a degree to do that. Things will work themselves out, they always do.**

**Are you trying to force me home through threatening to sell all of my worldly possessions? That's low, even for you. Perhaps it would be a good idea to come back to see you, and sort through my things. Decide what needs to be kept and what should go. BUT. Yes, you have been rash, reckless and I am terrified that you have just written this email in the Travel Agents? I mean how the hell else would you manage to attach a link with my ticket information.**

**I'm surprised it's taken this long for you to check I'm still breathing. In fact I thought you'd have had me sectioned by now. I suppose a ocean between us can cause some problems. Sorry this is probably not the time for being sarcastic. Charlie seemed pretty un-phased at the time, but then he is kind of steadfast sometimes.**

**It was a combination of things. It's not like last time though. I've not cut all my hair of, I've not been hospitalised and I am certainly quite together.**

**Mum I don't need a healer from Brazil, I don't need a miracle drug and I certainly don't need booking into see a therapist.**

**I've always been sick Mum, it's never gone away. It won't ever go away. But being here in La Push, it helps, I can't even consider moving back. Not at the moment. I'm taking my gap year, I'm having a hiatus from all responsibilities involving England. There is stuff going on here that you cannot even begin to comprehend. I need to get this all in order, and maybe then I will come back to you.**

**I want a return flight for three days after the one you've booked. No more that that Mum! Or else I won't step foot on that plane.**

**Imogene.**

**P.S.**

**A point for you to consider.**

**I've concluded that we all have issues. All of us. The fact is that these issues are different, my issues are something I have to face publicly, I have to grapple with them in front of everyone judgmental gaze. You're issues, you can deal with them alone, without anyone every knowing they exist. Put yourself in my shoes for a minute.**

* * *

Consider how it must feel to battle out your problems in front of a live audience, it's like some game-show gone wrong.

I swayed as the MP3 played, the headphones so loud I could feel them vibrating across my skull. It was almost painful, almost. Music, despite my issues with it, remained beautiful. A fascinating delight, a pleasure.

Mud. It seemed to get everywhere. All up my yellow Wellington-boots, up my trousers legs and over the lilac coat.

My companion didn't seem to mind to much. He padded on through the grass ahead of me. We'd been walking for over an hour, weaving between the border of La Push and Forks. I was unable to settle on which side I belonged.

I was beginning to tire, but Marvin's energy levels were unwavering.

The rain seemed to be pulling me back, fighting against me, not that it took much discouragement. Even a high morning dose of painkillers failed to have me functioning at a reasonable level.

My mind chased itself in circle attempting to piece together the strands of thoughts contained within one place.

_Pain, unbearable, destructive,_

_Paul, the Imprint, his proposal._

_Bella, pregnancy, pending death._

_The Cullen's, secrets and lies, my Mothers death._

_Embry, guilt._

_Jacob, unstable._

_Jennifer, even more unstable._

_Parents, plane ticket, homesick, divided._

_Sam, double-agent, Pack business._

_Leah, love-triangle, bitter._

_Charlie, alone, needy._

So what did that make me?

What happened to that girl, that girl that walked onto the reservation with a light-heart, and a fierce desire to change fate, what happened to the optimism and energy. What had I become, consumed by the lives of others. I'd shoved my nose into trying to resolve other people's problems, so much so that I'd lost myself along the way.

All I had left was the my disability.

Perhaps going home would give me a new perspective. It had helped last time hadn't it? Spending some time apart from the people who had become me might help me to rediscover what I had left behind. Or perhaps I would realise that these people were all I had, they were a part of me, they were what I had become.

Marvin had slowed and I realised suddenly the that I had not only been stationary but muttering my mulling aloud to myself the entire time.

I moved with the dog, hoping to try and walk out the rest of my angst.

"Do you always talk to yourself … I mean I know you're weird but that was kind of odd you've got to admit it right. I mean can you even hear yourself?" Leah quipped as she presented herself into the rain. Her clothes appeared haphazard, quick transition into human form.

"Have you been looking for me?" I teased with a quirking smile.

"I was going to ask you the same question Goldilocks" she demanded her voice stern and slender hands placing themselves onto her narrow hips.

"Like you said I was just being weird, wondering around this big wood minding my own business" I teased but her face remained harsh and I noticed the subtle shaking with seemed to vibrate from her core.

"You haven't heard the good news then?" She asked through gritted teeth the shake becoming more pronounced.

"What? Have your Mum and Charlie made it official?" I questioned uncertain about what she was implying that could be causing her quite so much distress.

Her eyes narrowed but she gave a firm head shake to discount the suggestion. "She's marrying him. They're doing it. They set a date. And she had the cheek to try and invite me!" Leah bellowed, her voice coming out strongly over the sounds of the woodland. "The bitch had the audacity to ask me to come to watch her marry my ex-boyfriend! Hadn't it of been for that stupid fucking imprint I would have killed her, I would have Imogene, I would have killed the little whore!" Leah cried, so loudly even Marvin stopped burying his nose into a rabbit hole.

"You just need to let of some stream" I laughed looking at the quaking Wolf. I swear one day one of them would kill me.

"Let of some steam!" Leah shrieked her voice wavering on the hysterical as her forehead collected beads of sweat.

"Hit me" I decided suddenly. "You need to hit me" I added with more enthusiasm this time.

Leah looked at me doubtfully, her mind uncertain about my mental state but the idea seemed to sit comfortably with her.

"I'll break your face" she discouraged.

"Hit me!" I shrieked at the brunette bouncing on the balls of my feet, the wellington boots sticking into the mud.

I figured if she didn't hit me, she would someone else. And the next innocent person she comes across might not be so forgiving.

"You crazy bitch!" She seethed, but her fist coiled up and arm stretched back. With a slight force she sent her hand colliding into my jaw.

Her strength knocked me back and I stumbled to regain my footing. My mouth was filled with blood and I hunched over to spit the mixture of body fluids out.

"I said hit me!" I screamed as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, moving upright ready to take the next blow.

Leah moved her arm back again, fist wrapped tight and eyes wild. Perhaps I had taken it to far this time, perhaps this would be considered wreck-less. Another part of me remember the night we met. Bitter and twisted. That's what I'd thought of her, she'd reminded me of myself.

I squared my posture and watched as her hand began to move towards my jaw making another punch. This one was harder, but I was ready. My posture held firm but my head jerked back and I felt blood from my split lip trickling down my chin. The blood smeared on the lilac coat as I brushed it away and Leah set herself up again.

My eyes stung from the discomfort and the brunettes knuckles were already scabbing up. She was like a coiled spring, but this time as her fist moved forwards it sprung open, and instead of punching me again, she cupped my face. Leah drew me in to a warm, sweaty embrace, as my face pressed against her neck are blood mixed, and tears began to pool on are clothes combing in with the damp atmosphere.

"Why are you such a beautiful person Imogene. Why can't you just be a bastard like the rest of them … How do you just, get it?" Leah demanded her voice still cold despite the displayed emotion.

I hugged her harder and released a small sob.

"Why are you crying?" Leah hissed.

"I don't know" I chocked sobbing even harder, I clutched to the clammy wolf as she attempted to pull back needing to drag out the moment between us for a little longer.

This was a pivotal moment in the relationship we shared. This was more that two bitches coming together with a mutual dislike for anything involving Sam Uley. This was friendship.

"Don't go back to England Imogene" Leah stated gently. "I mean I just couldn't cope with all Paul's pinning again" she shot quickly.

"You'd miss me" I chirped pulling back and looking over to the blood I'd smeared over her neck.

"I wouldn't flatter yourself Goldilocks" she snapped back her brow furrowing as she scowled. 'My God your going to swell up like a balloon" she laughed gleefully tilting her head to take in my jaw. "Your mortals are so boring" she added with a smirk.

"It could be worse" I shrugged flipping my hand as my jaw pulsed. "I don't quite no how, but I'm sure it could be" I added with a light laugh which stung.

* * *

Leah's house was filled with small memoirs of her late Father. His fishing hooks still leant up against the wall, a coffee mug hand painted with his name sat on the window ledge being used as a pen holder, and framed photographs doted the houses surface. It felt as if he was watching you no matter what direction you turned.

I titled my head backwards as Sue clasped down on my chin, tipping my face towards the rooms only light source. The woman was tutting as her finger pressed into the angry flesh which had swelled to double it usual appearance.

"Leah did this?" Sue questioned for the third time releasing me and stepping back her face filled with complexity. Her eyebrows arched, mouth narrowed and skin flushed on colour.

"Yes, I told her to" I shrugged.

Sue nodded sharply, turning her back to me she paced towards the fridge freeze. Her hand hovered at the handle for a second, and then she spoke. "What is troubling Imogene, is that as an Imprinted, you should be unable to be hurt in such a manner by a member of the Pack. There are certain boundaries, Leah shouldn't have been able to hurt you. She couldn't hurt Emily, but somehow she could hurt you?" Sue questioned her back drawn away from me, forcing me to concentrate harder on every word.

"Sue that is the least of my worriers right now" I shrugged shutting down the conversation.

"They will ask though Imogene, they will want to know" she corrected as she pulled back the door revealing a pool of light. I allowed her to rummage for the ice-pack in silence as I contemplated a reply.

"Have you got any theories?' I questioned.

"People are talking about broken Imprints. But I don't think that's possible Imogene. I don't think your Imprint is broken, I mean the only way that could possibly happen if through some profound rejection. You haven't rejected Paul" she shook her head firmly, reassuring herself with each word.

Hadn't I? Surely every moment I crossed the border, every lie I told, every allegiance I drew with the Cullen's only acted to drive a bigger wedge between us.

I heard a booming coming from the hallway and the slamming of the front door. Sue thrust the ice pack on to my face making me hiss through gritted teeth, but the older women didn't stay around to listen. I craned my neck to try and catch a glimpse of her as she strode from the kitchen and into the hallway. The sounds of shouting only grew and I strained to try and hear the heated exchange.

The firm voice entered my ears and I groaned aloud, Sam Uley.

Sam's voice was bouncing of the walls and I could hear feet pounding the floor as he strode towards me. Leah's voice was sharp and her emotion seemed to be rolling out in a uncontrolled flurry. For once I feared the two Wolves confined within this house.

I sensed this argument was more than just about Leah hurting me intentionally. This was Leah and Sam venting out their held animosity which had now bubbled over.

Discarding the ice pack and ignoring Sue's panicked look I scrapped the chair back and strode into the hallway stepping between the two quaking bodies. I pushed my way between the narrow gap between the two heaving chests shoved my hands against Sam's body and felt the world suddenly fall silent.

* * *

Sam had always been cautious of Imogene. Sister or no sister he knew she was dangerously unpredictable. The fact that Paul had Imprinted on her only acted to make his life more challenging.

Not only did he hold responsibility for her, but he had to keep her from killing Paul. They spent half their time at each other's throats.

The other issue came with Imogene's selflessness, or what would be better worded would be the reckless disregard she held for her own life. A trait which allowed her to do the most troublesome things. Like stepping in between two warring Wolves.

Leah had been pushing Sam's buttons the moment she had prevented Sam for killing Paul. Sam rarley lost control. As Alpha it was his responsibility to be calculated in his decision making. However Imogene made him irrational. He'd broken Paul's legs the last time he endangered her. The most recent fiasco involving Jasmine however had left him with no response. It was Leah who'd stopped him killing the Wolf, and Jacob who'd have him swore secrecy on the subject. For Imogene's sake they had agreed.

Sam had struggled to control Paul's fluctuating emotions as he battled to be with Imogene. Despite the Imprint the pair seemed to repel one another. If it wasn't Imogene starting a fight, or putting herself in peril, it was Paul running away, acting out of line, or even daring to seek comfort from an old lover.

Imogene had lay half-dead in a hospital bed, following a nearly fatal drug overdose. But what only the Wolves recognised was the true reason behind such an action, one not even Imogene could comprehend. Paul had rejected her, he'd rejected her by being with another woman. Sam was convinced this was the reason for Imogene's overdose.

He had hunted Paul. Intent on killing him. Intent on ripping him limb for limb. On destroying the wolf. But the small grey wolf stepped in front of him. Blocking his attempt at revenge.

Leah Clearwater chose that moment to be selfless. You'll kill her.

Leah had of course been correct, but at the time Sam hadn't been so sure.

Now however it seemed Imogene was returning the favour is some twisted sense of fate.

Sam lashed out again grabbing for Leah's throat as he shoved her against the wall stepping closer so Imogene was sandwiched between them. Imogene was hitting out, punching, scratching and howling like a crazed animal. Sam closed tighter around Leah's wind-pipe. He knew he couldn't hurt her, whatever injury he intended to inflict would only be momentary.

"You'll kill her" Imogene yelled grabbing onto Sam's arm and hanging from it in a last desperate bid. "You'll kill Emily if she finds out about this" Imogene cried going for his weak spot.

Sam released his arm and stepped back looking down at the limb with a pang of guilt, unable to meet the eyes of the two women.

He watched from his peripheral vision and Imogene clasped her arms around Leah. The embrace was an unusual display of emotion from the Wolf who was usually so up-tight, so cold, so cut off.

It was at that moment he realised as the Wolf cradled the unconsolable Imogene who was wailing and yanking at her hearing-aids, that she had gotten to her to. Imogene had gotten into Leah's heart. That's why she'd defended Paul. That's why she stalked around the reservation never far from ear-shot when Imogene was being discussed. That was why Leah defended her with such a passion. Leah had let the interfering, nosy and careless Imogene Morgan in, something she hadn't done since the incident between Sam and Emily.

* * *

I sat opposite Sam across the table my hands splayed out and leaning closely into the wood so my chest pressed against it. My eyes were strained, and felt heavy from such concentrated use. The energy it took to focus on each word spoke was becoming unbearable. But my hope was beginning to fade. It had been hours since my hearing had snapped off, and now I was doubtful that it would ever return.

"I can't believe you nearly killed Leah!" I shot angrily my face screwing up with stress.

"I wasn't going to kill her Imogene" Sam pronounced slowly, we'd been practicing for nearly ten minutes before it was clear enough to depict.

I continued to stare heavily waiting for some sort of justification for his action.

"It's just, Leah needs to remember her place in the Pack. And as Alpha I had to show her the consequences of her actions. Agreeing to use you as a human punch-bag was a bad move. If I hadn't gotten to her first, then consider what Paul would have done?" Sam seemed calm, despite my uptight posture.

"Don't try and pin this on Paul!" I defended. 'This was more than just Leah punching me. This is about you being scared of what might happen now Leah realises you have set a date for your wedding!" I shot coldly.

"Imogene" he warned leaning in towards me, his body beginning to stiffen.

"Don't Imogene me!" I flipped. "I know you've been spreading rumours about me to the Pack. They all think I'm a nut-job Sam!" I shot back.

"Calm down Imogene" he spoke carefully.

"Don't tell me what to do Sam. I'm not Paul, I don't bend to your will. I'm not one of the Pack, like you said I'm dangerous because I'm my own person" I quipped.

"You're not quite your own person though are you Imogene?" he smirked gesturing towards my heaving chest, the necklace with the engagement ring which sat between my breasts. "Whether you like it or not part of you belongs to Paul".

"I am not a piece of property. Just because Paul's imprinted on me doesn't mean he can control me, and doesn't mean you can take advantage of are relationship" I riled and gripped onto the chain with a painful clutch. "You know what here, you have it. I'm a free woman Sam" the chain snapped with ease and I launched it across the table.

Sam didn't attempt to stop me as I stalked out with my usual theatrics, leaving for the Cullen's.

* * *

**Authors Note: I continue to be surprised by the new coming support for this story, and the continued commitment of my reviews and initial readers I am love hearing from you guys and so appreciate all of your support.**

**I will be updating Hair Pin Curve, my other fiction shortly!**

**If anyone would be interested in sharing with me any ideas they have for this story or any request please do so now as I have two more chapters left to write before this story is completed. By the time every chapter is upload there will be a total of 82 so you guys can expect a lot more drama still to come.**

**Next Friday you can look forward to some more action between Imogene and the Cullen's especially when she gets herself into a situation with a passing Vampire! Who will save her?**

**Thanks for the review Rissbenzo for leaving me a review! I was so glad to be able to update, I love spending time with these characters.**

**PernFan thank you for another thoughtful review, eek I know I am really cruel! I like having a bit of suspense. Yes they are certainly up to no good and Immie isn't happy I about it one bit. I totally agree over Embry he can be quite thoughtful with his words at time. Yes Jacob does, however Imogene is convinced she is doing the right thing for everyone :/**

**Animelover1416 thanks for the favorite and the follow on the story!**

**Thank you lmilne for following the fiction.**

**Belinda Valentine Bite thanks for favoriting Doing it the Blonde Way.**

**KlarolineforeverX thank you for favouriting and following the story! Your fanfictions sound AMAZING by the looks of all the reviews people have left you. Something I will have to look more into.**


	65. These Words I've Never Said

**These Words I've Never Said**

"You know Goldilocks, the more you keep jumping over this border, the more the Dogs are going to get suspicious" A deep voice had me leaping into the side of the tree.

I hunched over grasping at my ribs as I took a sharp breath. Despite the injury, my hearing had returned.

Emmett continued not waiting for my response. "Imogene, Edward is already cautious of the danger your affiliation with the Wolves brings to this family. Perhaps it would be better for you to keep away" Emmett decided, he was more philosophical than I had expected.

For his size one would expect him to be a brute, or at least of diminished intelligence. But quite like Paul, Emmett seemed sharp with his words. He was easily larger than Paul, in fact larger than any of the Cullen's. Maybe it was my questionable sanity or lure for anything wrong that drew me to Emmett, that reminded me of Paul.

"Are you questioning my loyalty? Because if Edward has been ruffling through people's minds then he should understand that the Wolves and I are on thin-ice" I shrugged.

"Alice has seen things about you" Emmett stepped closer making me stand straight against the tree trunk. "She see's your time in La Push coming to an end" the man expanded.

"Nothing's certain yet Emmett!" a lighter voice quipped and Alice stepped around him, her appearance unexpected, but a pleasant change from the towering figure before me. "You are torn aren't you. Between going back to England, or moving in with us" she smiled gleefully. "You've surprised me Imogene" she chirped happily.

"You have spunk" Emmett shrugged. "I like that" he added before continuing. "But another human in the house …" He broke of as if the word human was distasteful..

"Still here" I snapped waving my hand into the face of the larger Vampire which had him laughing.

"I think it would be good to have you with us Imogene. We can help you" Alice added cryptically.

"I don't need help' I defended. "And I'm just here to see Bella, that's all" I decided walking past the two Vampires who to my surprise allowed me to move by without further probing. Perhaps I'd passed.

Alice crept in silence to my side as I strode through the path which would lead me to the Cullen's, to Bella.

"Emmett likes you" she chirped her personality seeming lighter than the last time we had met, when she had been fierce and intimidating. "You remind him of Rosalie, but in a human kind of way" she chimed.

"Why because I'm a bitch?" I laughed.

"More like a battle-axe" she teased and I inhaled sharply.

"That sounds like something of Matilda" I smiled slightly. "I sound like Miss. Trunchbull" I added but Alice seemed unsure of my ramblings.

"You have similar tendencies to Rosalie as well. You're very strong willed, fiercely loyal" Alice continued.

"If you call me narcissistic, or self-indulgent Alice, I will put you down" I threatened hotly my skin flushing and breath hitching.

The Vampires step flattered and her face appeared amused.

"Did you just threaten me?" she laughed.

'I've taken on worse" I shrugged, thinking back to my multiple battles with the Wolves.

"Rosalie only dislikes you because of that. Because of how much you disregard your human life. Perhaps if you took more care you could grow to be friends" Alice decided.

_Grow to be friends?_

I wanted to question how she thought that could be possible but decided against it. Instead I kept walking.

"If we're going to be friends, which we are" Alice added thoughtfully catching up with me again. "Then that coat has to go" she decided.

"What's wrong with this coat?" I demanded looking defensively down at the lilac wadded jacket which had been with me from the beginning of my trip.

"It stinks of Dog, and don't even get me started on the colour, as for the wadding it makes you look like your packing drugs" she scoffed.

"Aw chucks, I can just see how this is going to blossom into a beautiful friendship" I snapped narrowing my eyes.

Alice grinned despite my harsh words and continued ahead of me, stepping lightly as I dragged my heavy feet behind her. The sun was starting to set on what had been an unbearably long day and I couldn't wait to find a seat on the Cullen's porch. It was a neutral space. A amicable distance between me and them.

"You sure you're okay" Emmett interrupted my thinking as he bumped against me jolting my body painfully forwards.

I flashed him a warning stare at the contact between us. 'If you keep touching me the Wolves are going to be skits by the time I get back over the border" I complained.

"Maybe that's the point" he smirked confidently keeping step with me, his shoulders even broader than Paul's.

I sensed the Cullen's were dangerously curious about me. The thought unnerved me deeply. I wasn't a pawn in their game with the Pack, nor was I a weapon. I was here under my own campaign. To see Bella live.

* * *

Bella's back was arching unpleasantly and the slight bump was beginning to bloom. Her movements seemed more constricted as her face twisted with pain whenever she walked.

"Your face?" she gestured curiously towards the pulsing muscles.

I shrugged turning my back on her unsure of how to answer the brunettes probing.

"I was just helping a friend" I muttered with a slight shrug.

"A friend … Imogene they broke your face" she complained and I heard Rosalie's sour snickering in the background.

"You broke my heart, does that mean your not a friend?" I accused my tongue sharp and patience dwindling.

"I thinks that's enough now Goldilocks. You're going to distress the baby" Rosalie hissed, over pronouncing each words and I turned to see her come to flank Bella's side.

"Nice to see your still alive. I'll be back over soon" I smiled lightly at Bella, unable to let any hard feelings sit between us, not with her days so numbered. "You can tell Eddy to stop avoiding me. I haven't decided if I am going to kill him yet, so he's alright for now" I laughed but both seemed uneasy with the comment.

It may not be considered possible for a human to kill a vampire, but hadn't we all thought it was impossible for a vampire to impregnate someone. Wonders never ceased.

"Edwards not avoiding you!" she defended half-heartedly. "He's just avoiding your temper. That Wolf has had a bad affect on your mood-swings".

"See you around Isabella, later Rosalie" I cried over my shoulder taking the steps in doubles as I descended towards the thick woodland.

* * *

The woods smelt different in Forks. It didn't smell of Paul as much. The scent was more dense, heavy, it smelt of peeling bark, pine-needles and dampness. La Push was different, you could almost taste the sea water in the atmosphere, smell the dew lingering on the leaves, the brush was thicker, more dense with erratic clearings of desolate space.

Bella would bring us all down with her.

I was certain of that much. The more I saw, the more I understood the threat she held towards the Pack. Which meant I to had become a threat, or more of a threat than I was originally.

Crossing the border was easy. As easy as breathing. Perhaps the Wolves were to busy running routes to notice, or perhaps Sam was to cautious to draw it into conversation, either way my crossings had been seamless. Sam was hesitant with what he chose to circulate in the tribe, that being said my health seemed an undeniable topic of interest for him.

The trees wound around each other making the process of tracing my way home even harder. My clothes had air dried to a crisp, stiff texture which hastened my movements further. The Wellington-boots were further laced with mud that seemed to weight my steps and I was suddenly self-conscious of my whole get up. It was unusual of me to care about someone's opinion, particularly that of Alice Cullen, but something about are conversation refused to sit well with me.

Sneaking across the border was becoming reckless. It was becoming dangerous, as the more I did it the more the Wolves would ponder my questions. It would be safer to take a break from visiting hours at the Cullen's but I was uncertain I could allow myself such separation from Bella, especially when she needed me watching over her most.

I had made little progress from the border as I straddled a fallen branch attempting to clamber across.

My eyes gave a nervous twitch as I felt prickles begin to crawl up my back. Cautiously I moved my head, knowing that something was behind me. Instinct told me to run, but defiance had me sternly sat stuck on the branch.

I was to stubborn to run.

As I caught sight of deep red my body hunched and my mind began to consider the best course of action. I did what I did best, I talked.

"Hello, I'm a friend of the Cullen's" I chirped turning slowly on the log so my posture became looser and smoothed down my hair which had been ruffled by the twigs.

The Vampire was easily taller than me, his figure was narrow, usually willowy for a vampire but his eyes were warning enough. The red was deep, the colour was fresh, bright and seemed a collage of different tones. Representing his recent kills, the blood of his victims seemed to swarm around in his irises.

"My names Imogene Morgan, I live with the Cullen's" I began to weave a unthought through lie at the flick of a switch as the adrenaline slammed my thoughts into overdrive.

The Vampire remained static, an internal debate raging within his head.

"You're trying to decided whether or not to kill me?" I chipped happily leaning towards the vampire whose posture only stiffened.

"No" his voice was just as enchanting as the Cullen's, but seemed even more alluring with his pale face, stretched out frame and loose fitting clothes.

"I know that look" I scoffed.

"I don't play with my food. If I wanted to kill you, then I'd have done it by now" he smirked dangerously, the smile stretching wide to reveal a perfect set of teeth.

I pushed myself of the branch uncertain on whether to believe the Vampire. After all they were hardly a trustworthy bunch.

If he was lying, if he did intend to kill me, then perhaps this would be a fitting way to go. Perhaps it would finally set everyone free.

I considered briefly the suicide note I had never brought myself to write. The stream of thoughts contained within my head which would never formulate themselves onto paper. I read it through in my mind, pulling over the words slowly, and committing them to my memory. But now was not the time for my death speech, for my final words. Now was the time for living, for clinging to life.

'The Cullen's will be around soon" I shrugged trying to sound causal as I over analysed his bare feet, and neatly clipped toes. He seemed better groomed than I. The man appeared to be waxed, buffed and polished, or perhaps he didn't produce hair. For his scalp was completely bald giving him a unnervingly gritty look to his smooth appearance.

"I don't care about the Cullen's" he scoffed suddenly seeming frustrated and I watched unnerved as he inhaled deeply once more.

Perhaps he could smell the scent of the Wolves on me, but even this seemed doubtful. I mean hadn't I just spent the late evening in the Cullen's lair. Surely that had to count for something. Never the less the Vampire took a step towards me and I remained stubbornly in place.

His eyes widened at the challenge and his nostrils flared.

"You are a curious little being. Your scent is … Neutral" he decided with a twisting grin which sent his eyes rolling over my body. "You are quiet, plain, undesirable" he expanded further and I felt a sting from his words.

"What do you mean I'm plain, there isn't anything wrong with my blood" I jumped to assure the man but he seemed flummoxed.

"Your scent is … Boring" he shrugged. "I could walk right past you without a second glance. When I get closer, when I inhale deeply you just smell … Unsavoury. You're blood smells off, un-fresh" He shrugged trying to play-down the insult.

"Well I'm alive and kicking" I snorted shaking my head out in disgust.

"I don't doubt that, for how long however is another matter" he shrugged eyes brightening.

Someone would of course appear. I had to be rescued right? That's what always happens in any good plot. The defenceless woman gets caught, and awaits rescuing by a knight in shinning armour.

"Why would you want to kill me? I'm unsavoury remember!" I spat the accusation stepping back from the towering frame.

"Perhaps your dangerous" he mused thoughtfully moving forwards to close the gap I had created. "Perhaps it would be honourable to dispose of the Cullen's little play-mate" the Vampire mused with a tooth filled grin.

"I'm not sure the Cullen's would agree with that. They can be very … Touchy" I admitted smiling at the truth behind the words.

"The Cullen's wouldn't need to now about your disposal, or at least not by whom it was a committed" he added further contemplating the possibility of removing my existence.

I dared to meet his gaze, my eyes sharp, wide and challenging him. I allowed my emotions to swell to the surface, causing sensations that would have overwhelmed Jasper. I stared deeper at the chalky face before me hoping to will him to understand.

"I think you are far to interesting to remove" he admitted sinking his shoulders back. "I hold only curiosity towards your … Dilemma" he chose the word carefully, aware of how easily it was to offend.

'Not smelling attractive to a Vampire is hardly a dilemma" I scoffed, still unsure that this conversation was truly playing out.

"Well I would consider it so. I mean, the issue is, what's wrong with you" the words were crisp, and the syrup like tone seemed to lessen the blow.

"I'm ill" I shrugged the coat bunching at the shoulders. "It's a chronic condition, auto-immune based, which seems to intrude into every aspect of my life. And now it's quite laughable that it's decided to set itself into this as well" I complained fiddling with my zipper reluctant to share this information.

'I could change you?" His tone was light but his deep set stare told me he was serious. It was difficult to sense how old this Vampire was. His appearance was that of a thirty year old, but he could have been frozen in time for a few years, maybe for centuries.

"That would not be a solution" I straightened my back. "That would be giving in".

"It would be … Developing" he corrected with a hopeful look. "Either way I know a woman. I used to know a woman … Before I was like this. She could be of help, in fact I'm sure she will be. Her name is Bridget Owens".

"Why?" I shot defensively crossing my arms over my chest and stepping towards him to present my hostility. "Why should I believe you, or even accept your offer of help" I snapped.

"I'm a good person like that" he shrugged.

"You're a Vampire. A Vampire who preys on humans and the only reason you haven't decked me is because I don't smell right" I shot.

"I guess I'm trying to payback my debt to society, to humankind" he shrugged.

"What does Bridget Owens do?" I asked changing tact with the man. "Is she like you to?" I added further.

"No, she's not compelled like me. She will be of use to you though, she could end all your problems" he reinforced.

A low growl emitted behind me. I could feel the breath of the Wolf, see the dust rising from the ground and smell the deep scent of Paul.

I turned slowly, knowing better than to antagonise the animal. He seemed surprisingly still, unnervingly so.

"Paul" I gushed in a twisted relief that nibbled at my stomach.

His eyes looked past me, staring into the figure behind me.

"Don't you dare!' I squeaked. This was it, this was me doing what I did best. "You are not going to hurt this, this thing" I shot waving my hand towards the unnamed Vampire who I assumed was still behind me.

Paul stooped down, moving to a defensive crouch.

"Let him go Paul" I began feeling the heat draining from me. My legs felt heavy and I remained fixed in place unable to move.

Paul stretched back on his legs further preparing to vault himself.

"Paul don't do this" I begged the tears beginning to sting my face as I remained the blockade between the two different species.

The Wolf growled and his eyes seemed empty. It was as if Paul had stepped out of the room for a second, leaving someone else in his place.

"I know this is in your nature, and that you must be really, really mad right now but … But Paul for god-sake you can't just kill him, he's done nothing wrong!" I cried appalled at the Wolf's antics.

A fierce snarl emitted from Paul and he bared his teeth at me, enough warning to silence the protest of most. But I remained defiant.

"Don't you dare snarl at me you oversized bloody dog!" I seethed. "You change Paul, you change yourself back right now or I swear we are going to have serious problems" I demanded.

The Wolf however was to far gone for my abrupt demands, and was being lead only by his desires and that of the Pack which would soon be flanking him. Paul however seemed reluctant to wait any longer.

His powerful legs sprang him forwards and I shrieked hysterically as the Wolf leapt up, his legs hit me knocking me down to the ground as he lurched towards the Vampire. The element of surprise aided him and I lay gasping for breath on the forest floor. I sensed more heat, could hear further snarls, and very human like cries. I covered my ears as I continued to struggle to ease air into my lungs.

Breathe Imogene, you have to breath.

_Dear Paul._

_This is perhaps not a letter I should address solely to you, but I feel I want to charge you with communicating it's details to everyone involved. Every life I have influenced._

_I had never consider much about the way in which I would die, but I know now the stakes have been raised dramatically since moving to La Push. I'm not sure which was more of a growing threat, the creatures around me or myself. Whichever way I went, I think it hardly seems relevant now. The fact of the matter is that I am gone, and you are alone._

_Death is always such a touchy subject, but as someone who has stared it in the face on more than one occasion I can hardly say it is something I haven't contemplated. Dying however is something else entirely. Death means I am gone, but dying involves a process. One I can only wish has been as painless as possible for you._

_Coming here to La Push became more of a personal journey than I had intended. After all my visit had initially centred on Bella, on helping her, but I realised in the same space of time that I needed to help myself. Which was were you came in._

_Meeting you changed everything._

_Being with you showed me that I was able to be loved, and took me to a place I had never imagined possible. You have awakened so much pleasure, love and desire in me, emotions I had long buried. However meeting the Wolves, meeting you also caused a great conflict. None of you have ever been certain of where my alliance lies. Be it with the Wolves or the Vampires. However I have never taken such a distinct stance, I have stood for what I think to be right, I have championed both sides and even in my death I hope I did so._

_The point I'm trying to get at is that despite my problems, despite all my issues I still felt something with you Paul. I felt something deep, and real. It was beautiful. It may have been painful at times, frustrating even heart-wrenching. But it was me and you and together it became us. Being with you helped me to forget so much, it helped me to move on with my life. You gave me a reason to want to live, even if at time that reason was not quite enough._

_Leaving you all will mean people I care about will suffer, none more so perhaps than you. But I have always hoped you'd find the strength to move on with your life. I recognise that this may perhaps be difficult, therefore I have one request to put upon you, and the rest of the Pack. You see I have been caring for Isabella Cullen for a long time, and I need this to continue now that I am gone. I am passing the buck Paul, the responsibility, it's all down to you guys now. Use your responsibility wisely. And if in doubt, I hope you remember that sometimes it's good to shove your nose in where you aren't wanted._

_All my love, now and always, Imogene Morgan._

God-dammit Imogene, just breathe.

I was struck hard around the face, I felt a whip-lash affect take hold as my head snapped back and forth. My lungs filled with air as I gasped my hands clawing at my throat, scratching ferociously as my breathing began to regulate itself naturally once more. The haze cleared from my head and I cringed at how close I had come yet again to dying, so close I could feel the words of my leaving letter still burning into my mind.

* * *

**Authors Note: Never a dull moment right? **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'd love to hear what side your on? Was Imogene right over the killing of Vampires or do you think Paul made the right choice? **

**What did you think about the letter. I know from personal experience when I was in a similar emotional state to Imogene I had thought thinks through very clearly and recorded what I would want to say to everyone when I departed. **

**Finally anyone have anything to say about people wanting to turn Imogene into a Vampire, eek!**

**I really do enjoy hearing what you guys think, it helps with my writing and I need a bit of a push to finish this story, I don't want to end it! **

**Don't forget to check out Hair Pin Curve.**


	66. Diplomat

**Diplomat**

The sun had long since disappeared, and the woodland remained in near darkness. The glow of the Wolves eyes across from me helped to remind me that I was not quite as at peace as I would have liked. It made my breath hitch uncomfortably every time I caught sight of one of them. It reminded me of their brutality, of their real purpose.

They may be protectors but they were still murders.

Paul was hunched back behind Sam, cowering away from my curled up frame. Like a coward.

I thought of the Vampire they killed, I could still smell the ash from the fire in the air, I knew it lingered on my skin. It would haunt me for days, no matter how hard I scrubbed at it.

"Why have you been crossing the border?" Sam spoke from nowhere, his voice jolting me upright and I felt Jacob's hand come to rest on the small of my back. A snarl escaped from the gathering of Wolves, only heightening my anger.

"To visit the Cullen's" I answered quickly. "But this is not what we should be discussing. You just killed someone!" I seethed my hands drawing into clenched fists.

"The Vampire was not living Imogene. What Paul did saved not only you, but protected this Tribe and anyone else that creature may have come across" Sam was usually calm in his reply, his voice soft as he stood before me. "You are fully aware of the responsibilities that we hold" the Alpha furthered.

"Responsibilities?" I scoffed angrily as I felt Jacob stiffen behind me.

I would have preferred this discussion alone, but the entire Pack had presented themselves for this meeting. I leant back into Jacob as I faced off against the Wolves which stood before me, Sam and Jake the only ones remaining in their human form. I searched the crowded space for Leah, picking the smaller Wolf out towards the back, on the rim of the action.

"You just killed someone, something, whatever you want to call it. You just committed a murder" I squeaked but Sam looked perplexingly blank in his human form.

Who were the Wolves to play God, who was anyone?

"This conversation ends now Imogene. We have more pressing matters to discuss" Sam commanded looking to Jacob.

Was I going to far with this? Was my loyalty truly to the Vampires now? Had I completely lost faith in the Pack.?

"He's right Immie" Jacob assured.

"You're all the same" I grumbled straightening up and moving to leave the forest. My legs were cramping and muscles felt tightly wound.

"Don't walk away from this Imogene" Sam had caught ahold of my arm and I watched the Wolves recoil awaiting the explosion.

"Get. Your. Hand. Of. Me" I spat each word as my nostrils flared and eyes bulged. "I am not one of your slaves Sam Uley" I added with a sharp glare towards my Imprint. Sam's hand released and I stepped forwards crowding his personal space. I ignored the fact that he could break me with a finger.

"The Cullen's have returned, and Bella is with them. You're crossings of the border hasn't been unnoticed Imogene. We know you've been seeing Bella. We just need to know why?" Sam pressed me for information. "It is you're responsibility to this Pack, to the people of La Push to tell us what is going on. What do they intend to do with Swan?" he continued to demand the information he clearly craved.

"You can go kiss my ass Uley" I seethed and spat at his feet.

I turned my back on the stunned Wolf Pack. Resisting the urge to give Jacob a high-five as I stomped past him and out into the darkness of the night under the shelter of the thick woodland. I had a bag to pack.

* * *

Somewhere between the clearing and making it back to the Bungalow I had been followed. I could sense something moving silently through the trees. Despite their size the Wolves were masters of stealth.

I of course had anticipated some sort of intervention to be staged. After all you can hardly tell the leader of the Pack to kiss your ass and expect to walk away without any repercussions. I was hardly playing nicely anymore.

The Wolf remained under the cover of the woods and I was allowed to stride through the wild grass to the Bungalow. I took the porch steps easily as I began to pull of clothes. I opened the front door which I'd failed to lock and strode in to what I could only hope would be an empty house.

I dropped the duffle coat onto the kitchen table and began to work at the next layer, I screwed the t-shirt up and shoved in into the laundry basket, quickly followed my my trousers and underwear. All I could smell was burning, smouldering flesh. The tears stung as I moved naked through the house.

I crept further inside intending to scrub the very smell of the events from my body. To remove it all from my memory.

Embry's bed was unmade as I passed the room with a set of dirty clothes littering the floor - he should take better care of them considering their rarity - meaning he'd no doubt have used the hot water up. I made a mental note to scold him the next time I saw him. The next time would be when?

If I left. If I went away where would that leave us, leave him?

Water would clear my thinking. A cold shower could put it all into perspective right?

"Fucking hell!" I heard Paul's thick voice groan as I was thrown back against the hallway wall.

Before my mind could react, and plant a firm punch on his face he was crushing me. His body pressed against me, awakening dangerous desires.

"You can never do that to me again" he almost whined and his lips began to pepper desperate kisses over my face, down my neck, onto my chest.

I gasped uncontrollably as I bucked my exposed body against him, longing for his attentive touch.

'You nearly died Imogene. You nearly fucking died!" he howled his lips climbing quickly up to my jaw line and his calloused fingers digging into my hip bones holding me in place. "Don't ever do that again, do you promise?" he didn't wait for a response, he began his kisses again, this time they were more urgent as he sought assurance of my safety.

His tongue glided over the scratch marks I'd inflicted to myself, sucking and nibbling on the wounds and his hands fanned through my hair which had been knotted by the wind, pulling leaves from it as he went. I ebbed him on with my groans of delight, as my body seemed to disconnect itself from the logical part of my mind which still wanted to put the Wolf on his arse.

I leant into Paul's strength allowing him to take the weight from my body as his hands sunk under my arse cheeks pulling me up higher against the wall.

"You're so reckless" he groaned against my neck blowing the hair that had fallen in his way.

"Paul" the voice of Embry was painfully close, so close in fact I felt him attempt to pull Paul of me. He was strong but not strong enough, however the disruption had me slipping down so my feet planted themselves back onto the floor.

"What the hell man?" Embry demanded hitting the light switch and flooding the hallway. "There are something which are better kept in your mind" he scoffed looking everywhere but at me.

For a Shapeshifter he had serious nudity issues.

My brother thrusted a still warm t-shirt towards me and Paul stepped back allowing me the space to pull it on.

"You two. You just need to stop this whole hot and cold thing. I mean one minute your all over each other, the next your down each other's throats in a blazing argument" Embry protested. "Listening to Paul's audio it's like something from a talkshow" he complained further his back turned away from me still uncomfortable with my lack of attire.

"What do you want Embry?" I complained shifting uneasily from foot to foot.

Lust had evaporated as quickly as it had appeared, leaving my mind uneasy, and reminding me of the paranoia that was festering.

"I've been following you. I know you've been to see Bella. Charlie know's she's back. But she's making up shit about being sick. What's really happening to Bella, Imogene we have to know. I'm not saying Sam will actually do anything, the Cullen's they're not so much are enemy anymore … The treaty all that stuff it's really old, and if Bella's consenting to the change ..." Embry rambled on and Paul seemed frustrated his eyes turning dark.

"Their going to break the treaty, there will need to be consequences. What's to stop them doing it again" Paul shot back, flicking a cautious stare in my direction.

"So what, you're going to kill the Cullen's?" I laughed in disbelief. I was afraid they'd do far worse when they discovered the real truth. I feared they would erase their entire existence.

Neither of them replied, nor would either meet my probing stare.

"You can't go over that border anymore Imogene. You can't go to see them" Paul commanded taking a step back from me as if expecting the reaction.

"Excuse me?" I questioned, trying to comprehend what he had just said.

"I don't want you to go and see Bella anymore. It's to dangerous, I forbid you" he reiterated his words stronger this time.

"You _forbid_ me?" I laughed. "What do you think this is the eighteen hundreds? You can't forbid me from doing anything!" I seethed in utter disbelief.

"It's for your own safety" Paul tried to reason.

"_Safety_" I wailed. "Since when has my safety been your concern Paul, the last time I needed you your head was so far up Sam Uley's arse you couldn't even come to see me in the hospital!" I accused.

Embry looked from Paul to me, clearly trying to think of a solution to calm the situation.

"Immie" he warned turning towards me his eyes filled with uncertainty. "Paul has orders" he added.

"And I have a Goddaughter to look after. I guess we're both a little conflicted right now" I spat back. "Haven't you both got some laps of the woods to be doing, or to scheme for the Cullen's assassination attempt" I hissed.

Embry looked wounded by my cold words, but they only seemed to spur Paul on further.

He stormed forwards crowding into my personal space. I could smell the sweat on him, see the perspiration gather across his chest. I noticed the subtle shake in his body, that caused his skin to vibrate.

"You have no idea" He hissed leaning into me so I was pinned against the wall.

"Screw you Paul, screw you!" I yelled.

The Wolfs body rippled again and Embry tried to pull him back from me. He shrugged of the younger boys arm, taking a cautious step back. I watched him turn his fists curled up tightly. His back tensed, the muscles stiffening and he jabbed forwards sending a fist into the opposing wall.

"Paul" Embry gasped grabbing ahold of the large man and attempting to manoeuvre him from the small space.

"You should leave. Before you break anything else" I decided, staring him out.

"Why do you provoke him!" Embry accused harshly. "Do you enjoy winding him up? Do you enjoy watching him struggle with his control?"

I widened my eyes in disbelief. Did I enjoy it?

"I don't provoke him, we had an argument, it's not my fault he can't control himself" I defended pulling at the t-shirt feeling uncomfortable under the scorn of my brother.

"You don't know the half of it Imogene" he retorted bluntly.

* * *

I folded the clothes neatly. I'd set out clear piles across the bedspread. Five pairs of trousers, two sets of shorts, one dress, three skirts and eight tops. Three bras, five knickers, two sets of pyjamas. I looked doubtfully towards the LouVitton luggage bag which had been a rather expensive birthday present, and remained looking somewhat worse for wear following it's usage.

Leaving La Push for the second time would be no easy task. In fact I feared it would be even harder this time knowing that the possibility of returning would be doubtful. Or if I could return what I would return to was hardly worth contemplating. The Cullen's were in risk of great peril though the hand of the ShapeShifters and it would only be a mater of time before they realised that this was more than just Bella being turned into a vampire.

Therefore I had deduced the safest option, the best way to harbour the secret would be to remove myself from La Push. To safeguard Bella I would have to stay across the border. It could perhaps buy the Cullen's the time they needed.

I was certain staying here was dangerous, and how much longer could I postpone my departure was becoming questionable. The thinking space wouldn't go a miss either. It's not like you get a lot of space around here to contemplate life.

I was causal with my packing placing in another set of shoes and sliding the entire shelf of toilettes into a wash bag, uncertain with what was truly necessary.

The laid back approach had me packed in less than an hour and hurling the bulging suitcase down the porch. I took off towards the woods. I was uneasy with how the suitcase would manage the terrain but walking through the woods would give me the quickest access to the Forks border and was my stomping ground.

Had I not have learnt the path to memory I would have struggled in the early hours of the morning, with so little light to guide my path but I suspected my knowledge of this route had to be on par with the Wolves.

I hummed a uneven tune as I lugged the dead-weight behind me. Despite it being rammed I had a nagging feeling I'd left something behind.

Leaving to go and live with the Cullen's had been a irrational decision. Considering the spiralling relationship I held with them I could hardly imagine my presence to be welcomed. Would moving in with the Cullen's be seen as the ultimate act of betrayal to the Pack? Perhaps it would, perhaps I should consider a hotel. Or maybe Charlie could let me use the spare bedroom he had going free.

The options danced around in my mind, none seeming quite right.

I should have screamed, would of usually, but I was so contorted in my thoughts I hardly noticed the warm fingers clasping around my arm. The hard pull jolted me back into the present and I whirled around knocking the suitcase into Leah's shins but she didn't even flinch, I however howled in agony as the case rolled over my toes.

"Shhhh" the brunette commanded clamping her hand over my mouth and looking consciously over her shoulder. "They might not be stalking you, but that doesn't mean they aren't on high-alert" Leah reprimanded.

I heaved at her hand pulling it away from my face. "Why would they be on alert?" I gasped scowling. "Because just because Paul loves you, it doesn't mean he actually trusts you. He knows your loyal to Bella, to the Cullen's" she informed.

"Can you control your thoughts?" I probed looking sceptically at Leah.

"Of course I can, I've been using my mind to torment the Wolves since I first phased" she scoffed defensively.

"Well then you should know that I am leaving" I shrugged.

Her laugh was more of a high-pitched cackle.

"No shit" she jerked her hand towards the suitcase and I pulled my brow into a firmer scowl.

"Look if your here to do Paul's bidding you needn't waist your breath" I warned straightening upright.

Leah's eyes blazed for a second in defiant warning. "I'm trying to help you Imogene, you could at least make it a little easier for me to try and be a nice person" she defend hotly.

"You are a nice person Leah, I know you are" I said softly reaching out to try and console the girl but she stepped back.

"You can't leave here. Not yet. I mean this isn't the right time to just walk away" she grappled with the words she needed. "I mean it Imogene we need you here. Think about it for a minute. You're Imprint is in tatters, your brother is still trying to desperately get information about his Farther, Jacob is like a abandoned puppy or something, Sam can't decided whether he wants to declare war or just roll over on the subject. Then their's Paul's sister Jennifer, and that old woman you help out" Leah laid of a overwhelming list of people who required my assistance and the weight of the responsibility made my head pulse.

"And then, then their's me. Apart from Seth, there aren't many people I can stand to be around, and … It would be regrettable to see you go" Leah spat the words hastily looking around as if trying to assert we were alone.

"Leah don't you get it. None of those reasons have anything to do with me. I'd be staying for everyone else's benefit" I accused.

"Yeah and you're not leaving for yourself, you're leaving for the blood-suckers!" Leah quipped her argument well planned. "You don't do things for yourself Imogene, you are leaving because you want to interfere over the border, but right here in La Push your needed".

"I'm not trying to choose between people Leah" I mumbled.

"You don't need to Imogene, you already have, you've chosen Bella. I get that … Look just come and sleep this of. Rest, clear your head whatever. If you decided in the morning that you want to go on a one-way mission into Forks then go ahead. But your being irrational right now" she pleaded her eyes widening.

"I'm always irrational, it's what makes me appealing" I joked and the girl shook her head in disbelief.

Leah turned and began to walk away from me. "Come on I need to smuggle you in the house before Seth gets back from patrol, the last thing we need is Paul coming over for round-two" she beckoned me with a slender arm and I dragged the suitcase behind me over as I followed my ally.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello readers, thank you checking out the update. I hope your continuing to enjoy the story and I'm keeping you on your toes! The next chapter will be a bit of a shorter one as we build up to Imogene coming to blows with the Wolf Pack as she finally leaves La Push! Any feedback please leave me a review or PM me! **

**dvlangl9299 thank you for following and favouriting the story! And a big thank you for the follow and favourite on my profile :) **


	67. Running Diagnostics

**Running Diagnostics**

My head pounded along with my feet. I was running. My breathing came out staggered but the crisp air of the morning felt to be a pleasant relief. Sweat had accumulated on my skin and I would relish in the shower that was waiting for me upon my return. Leah had kicked me awake, through some clothes at me and hastened me out of the house. Apparently she needed half an hour to explain to the confused Sue why she was stashing me away from the Wolves.

I was _confused_. I had no plan on hiding, I had nothing to hide from.

My feet struck the ground harder as the terrain became uneven. I may be on enemy ground but that didn't mean I was going to make myself scarce. In fact I intended to do the complete opposite.

Running was something healthy people did. I wasn't healthy, that's why I had a stitch burning into my side, a pounding head and a unyielding urge to pass out. All things considered thought I think this was going quite well.

I sped up as I ran along the border hoping I would interrupt a Wolf mid-patrol, I was gunning for a argument.

* * *

"You look ill" Sue quipped sitting across from me in the small living room where the sofas were huddled together. I could still taste the vomit in my mouth which had brought my run to an abrupt end.

"I've been worse" I shrugged. "You've seen me worse" I added as an after thought.

"You should go to see someone, over everything. You know, a Doctor, to talk though some over your issues" the older woman suggested keeping her tone easy.

"You're worse that Paul" I complained fanning a hand through my hair.

"I'm serious Imogene. You should get yourself checked out, it would just be a routine follow up, standard procedure after the … Incident. And when was the last time you had your medication looked at? I know you've stopped going to your hydrotherapy sessions. You've been neglecting yourself" Sue argued fiercely and with a similar devotion to her daughter.

"I was seeing a Doctor, or I could off, had Leah not have stopped me from going across the border" I scoffed defensively.

"You don't need to go and live in Forks. Isabella is best to be allowed to deal with things alone" Sue quipped. "Although I'm staying out of this" she noted almost immediately after her comment.

I looked deep into her tiered eyes and wondered how much the death of her husband had influenced her perspective to the agreement between the Cullen's and the Tribe.

"Is Leah out on patrol?" I questioned gripping the cup in front of me an staring into the juice.

"Yes, I'm surprised you didn't cross paths while you were out …" She broke of looking sceptically at my attire as if uncertain of how to describe my endeavours.

"Paul will be here soon then" I complained. "I hope nothing here is to expensive" I added with a frown looking around the cluttered room.

"With Leah and Seth it's a surprise the house is still standing" she laughed gently, putting me at ease.

"Does it scare you, the Wolf thing?" I asked shifting the conversation.

"Sometimes. Some of the things I've seen. Some of the injuries I've dealt with" she shrugged.

"Like my Mum, did that scare you?" I probed trying to keep my voice innocent but the fierce grasp on the cup gave me away.

"It wasn't much to do with the Wolves, although their involvement was distressing it was necessary. To protect the Cullen's secret" she shrugged.

"So the Cullen's broke the treaty?" I demanded leaning across the table eyes wide and suddenly awoken.

Sue dipped her gaze frowning down at the carpet.

"If they broke it then … Well then it must have been amended, or forgiven. So that means it could be broken again. That means that Bella could be okay doesn't it? This is fantastic news!" I chirped standing up and sloshing some juice onto the carpet.

"Imogene" Sue warned her head shooting up. "This means nothing" she corrected her deep set eyes clouding with emotion. "Do you realise what I've just told you?" She looked desperate for some acknowledgment.

"I know what the Cullen's have done Sue, I know everything I just needed someone here to admit it" I shrugged.

"You're not … Upset?" She pressed further her face beginning to pull into a frown.

I shrugged loosely, grinding my foot into the carpet attempting to dry the juice stain.

"Have you got that number, the one for the Doctors?" I asked to try and appease the woman who jumped to life busying herself with the task presented.

I considered my next move, I had another seed to plant. "You know with everything going on, I haven't had chance to get over to see Charlie as much as I'd have liked. I don't suppose … I mean it's a big favour but I could really do with someone popping in to check on him. You know what men can be like" I lied through my teeth.

Sue took the bait her eyes lighting up and hands freezing as she flicked through the address book. "Sure, I could properly nip over after work, check he's okay. He's got a lot going on being out the loop, especially considering all this Bella business".

Hook, line and sinker.

* * *

The Doctor scrolled through my notes in relative silence, the only noise coming from the clicking on the mouse, or his fingers striking against the keyboard. He was young, his skin still fresh and a slight stubble tickling his skin. He wasn't from La Push, he was to pale. Perhaps he travelled out from one of the nearly by towns. Forks perhaps.

'Where do you want to start Imogene, you've got fifteen minutes?" He asked sheepishly turning around in the chair and leaning forwards.

My blank stare must have promoted him because he sat back crossing his legs rocking dangerously on the wheeled chair. "Symptoms lets start with symptoms, imagine I've never met you before" he probed hopefully.

"Circulation problems, overalls body sensitivity, burning sensation when extremities are heated, headaches, nose less, stiffness, aching, exhaustion, sleep deprivation, emotional bouts, low mood, pain, hearing loss, amenorrhea, sickness, weight-loss" I riled of the list with a blank face trying to keep myself still in the chair.

He whirled back around and began striking at the keyboard again.

"That's quite a list" he smirked as he turned to face me.

"I should know, I live with it" I shot back accusingly.

He looked down at his splayed hands and seemed to consider his thoughts.

"So what are you here for me to help you with?" He asked carefully. "As you know fibromyalgia is a complex condition, one which can be supported by some medication, but there is no … Cure" he added as if I had never heard that line before. "So I'll ask again, what are you here for me to help you with?" He pressed again to my expressionless front.

"You know what, I don't even know" I sighed standing up from the plastic covered chair and moving towards the door.

The Doctor made no attempt to stop me, and I slipped into the corridor, and made it three paces before the tears began to fall. My chest felt tight and constricted and my eyes darted around seeking out the exit, for my planned escape. I needed to get out of here.

The sliding doors closed behind me and I stepped out into the cold air that pushed my hair back whipping it away as I surveyed the car park. A dozen cars were parked neatly into the tight bays, with leaves from the near by trees dusting their roofs.

I struggled to force the lid down onto the emotions which were swirling, the irrational thoughts, the dangerous considerations. All of which had been stirred by the visit to the Doctor. How easy would it be now to tip over the edge, to lose it again.

Those thoughts needed to be cast aside, now was not the time or the place for such irrationality. Not with the developments between the two borders and the events which were continuing to play out under my guidance. No, I needed to focus. I fumbled with the car keys rubbing my thumb across the button as I considered my next move.

I stepped forwards looking up to the car in the distant end of the car park and regretting my decision for a leisurely walk. The closer I got towards the car the more clearer the figure leant against the vehicle became.

He stood there the calm in my storm.

The wind pulled at me almost like a puppet, trying to make me dance, leading me along. I squinted, struggling to clarify that he was really there. But the image didn't waiver. Paul stood in place, tall and firm, and I knew in that moment that everything would get there. It wouldn't be okay, but it would be as okayish as we could manage to make it.

* * *

**HEADS UP**

**Dear Imogene,**

**Can I give you a quick heads up and prior warning. Jacobs been over … And he's seen me.**

**Things aren't good here, everything's on edge, I just don't know what to do. Jacob and Edward have been talking, it doesn't sound like the outcome was very positive.**

**Jacob is coming, and it won't be long before the entire Pack knows.**

**Immie you need to sort out your side of this situation, I need you to find out what is happening, please.**

**Love Bella.**

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**Hello everyone, I hope this plugged the slight gap in my absence in updating, apologies for that! I hope you enjoyed the drama. **

**On a personal note I don't want to suggest that all Doctors are like this, however I have had the same experience as Imogene on many occasions and it was sole destroying the first time. The tension is building up I hope. Not only have we got Imogene concealing from us the truth about how her Mother died but also a false lull of calm between her and Paul. **

**Be prepared to brace yourself for a good helping on chaos in the next chapter as we see a whole other side to Imogene when she wades into a Pack meeting which has devastating consequences. **

**Hi Rissbenzo, please don't worry I'm a sucker for happy endings so I can assure you this story is going to end up with one! The Wolves and Imogene never have and never will see eye to eye, they stand for very different things. They can be as bad as each other with Imogene provoking them but I agree they can be very cruel to her at times during the fiction. Thanks for the thoughtful review.**

**To the thewhisperingwillowtree for the review on Chapter 16 I hope you stick with the story to get chance to read this! You will probley have seen that I enjoy an argument and there are many in this story. I hope I get the free time at some point to have a read through your multiple stories as they look very interesting!**

**sanityserenity thank you for favouriting the story!**


	68. Judge, Jury and Executioner

**Judge, Jury and Executioner**

The car journey was filled with a tense silence, and I was desperate to throw myself from the vehicle and to begin running. I needed to escape the vacuumed space. My lungs felt constricted.

I needed to save Bella. I needed to save the Pack. I needed to save the Cullen's.

My eyes darted towards Paul's vibrating mobile, something he was careless with. The phone continued to buzz without any acknowledgement.

I snatched it up as he steered sharply into the bend causing me to lean into him.

"Hello, Paul's phone" I answered quickly uncertain what voice may reply. A silence met me and I gnawed down on my lip nervous of what this could mean.

"Purple rain, is that you?" A dark voice questioned from the other end, with a tint of humour to it. "I thought Leah had eaten you" Quil chuckled, causing a frown to set.

"Yes it it she" I snapped looking at Paul with a foreboding stare.

Paul began clicking his finger impatiently, suddenly aware of the situation unfolding. I scoffed at him and leant in the opposite direction. Eager to pry some information from Quil.

"It's good to hear you voice, I'm guessing you must be with Paul, are you on the way to the Pack meeting …" Quil never finished his sentence, as a feverish hand snatched the mobile from my grip with a low growl.

I jerked my head towards Paul, eyes wide in surprise.

Paul's gaze however never left the road as he hung up and through the phone towards the back seats. I lunged backwards, attempting to snatch it up, but he used his free hand to catch the seat belt pulling me back into place.

"Leave it Imogene" he seethed.

"This meeting Paul, I'm coming, whether you like it or not!" I screamed to his stiff frame.

I paused to consider my next attack as his body remained fixed, focused on driving. However he seemed to jolt to life again his head jerking towards me, eyes dark and foreboding.

"Why'd you think I picked you up? Hey, I know you love Bella, Imogene I know you're keeping her secrets. I'm bringing you so you can see the consequences of her choices, of your choices" he snapped stamping down on the accelerator propelling the car forwards.

"You think this is some kind of punishment … Are you punishing me?" I laughed in disbelief.

"Bella's made a bad choice, whatever choice it is and you've helped her with it. You're part of the Tribe whether you like it or not. I'm not stupid Imogene I've watched you go over the border, I've smelt the Leeches on you" he argued his eyes staring ahead, zoning me out.

"I …" The words seemed to fail me.

"Don't Immie, just don't. I can't be mad at you, let's just get this over and done with okay. Let's see what Jacob has so say and we can all try and move on with life" he shot coldly.

Move on with life? Once Jacob told the secret then life could never be the same again. This changed everything.

The car continued to speed through the twisting roads out of La Push, with Paul heading deeper into the woodland.

"How much do you know?' I questioned into the uneasy silence which had fallen between us.

"Sam told Jacob to come home. I phased, you know to tell Billy that he was still alive" he snorted rudely. "Rachel was worried about Jake, then I came to see you" he added as a conscious afterthought.

"Rachel?" I questioned uncertainly. "Rachel as in Jacob's sister?" I pressed unsure of why she'd never come up in conversation before.

Paul's hands clasped tighter around the steering-wheel.

My head jutted towards the dashboard the seat-belt locking just in time to prevent an head injury as Paul's foot stomped down on the brake grinding us to an unexpected holt. He was out of the car in seconds and jogging into the woods. I looked ahead as he began to shed his clothes, his athletic figure energised and the shift into the Wolf overtaking his body instantly.

With a disgusted humph, I slid down from the car seat and began to follow the Wolf, moving into a run as I just kept sight of him as he paced through the denser part of the forest. I didn't recognise the area, it was dark and the trees nestled so closely Paul was breaking branches as he moved through.

A clearing began to appear though and I stopped well back from the gathered Wolves, who'd collected themselves in a man-made emptiness, with only a few tree-stumps scattered around.

I surveyed the collected Wolves recognising everyone's presence, Sam seemed unable to keep still his movements chaotic. I hung back unsure of how my presence would antagonise the situation. Paul's abandonment was still raw.

Apart from the odd low growl the Wolves communicated in silence, neglecting my presence entirely.

* * *

Paul's thoughts of Imogene immediately cut into the group the moment he shifted, but more than that, it was the gut retching guilt.

His troubles were silenced by the running audio, a lively debate on what Jacob had witnessed. What Imogene had been hiding, her darkest secret yet. Bella. Rosalie. Edward. They all flashed through across the interconnected minds distracting Paul for a moment.

Paul followed the circle enclosing Jacob, flanking Sam.

The Wolves jumped through the situation, racing to come to a decision. Paul howled as he anticipated her move.

Imogene stepped forwards boldly into the clearing, forcing herself through a narrow gap her back colliding into a sheepish Jacob as she toppled. Her presence although noted was almost immediately disregard as comments were passed on how to tackle the thing growing within Bella emerged.

"Oi!" The blonde interrupted, her legs shaking despite the confidence in her voice. Paul could see the intensity as she strained to choke back her emotions, wavering some where on the edge. He held back the urge to shift and wrap himself around her, to draw the pain, the hurt away from her.

The Pack showed as much surprise as annoyance, but Sam recovered the quickest. He circled knocking Imogene roughly, jerking her away from a uncontrolled Jacob Black, whose mind had become a dangerous place. Paul shared a knowing look with Sam, Jacob would surely blame Imogene in part for this. Didn't they all?

Despite Imogene's call for attention a plan was beginning to unfold between the Wolves as they boldly declared their desires to fight, to wage war upon the Cullen's to protect the Tribe from the impending doom that would be caused by Bella's pregnancy.

The mind's centred on Imogene as the anger seemed to radiate from her. "Look you brought me here, I suggest you let me speak" her condescending voice quashed all thoughts. "I can't promise that Bella won't pose any threat to the you, to us, to the Tribe" she admitted honestly her eyes searching for Paul in the shady figures. "But I can promise you that it doesn't have to come to a fight. It doesn't have to come to this. We can talk this through … A solution can be found, a compromise" she urged desperately wanting to find common ground.

_She's out of her mind._

_We haven't got time for this._

_Would someone just stop her, this is becoming painful._

_Paul, dude just send her home._

_Hey, you want to tell her that!_

_She's not mine to control._

_This girls about to lose her shit._

The Wolves argued over her pleading, unable to focus on her words of peace and forgiveness.

Sam looked first towards Paul, then to Embry. Neither seemed capable of removing Imogene, not without a fight anyway.

_This is not her place, this is not her argument or her decision. Take her away Quil._

The oldest Wolf commanded. Paul emitted a small wine, but bowed his head unable to alter the decision. After all it would be easier for him this way. Imogene need not know what he was intending to do.

* * *

"What gives you the right?" I demanded my mind becoming less fuzzy as I realised that my feeble pleading was not going to get through to the Pack. "Who the hell made you judge, jury and executioner hey Sam?" I seethed my face becoming red as the blood rushed to the surface.

Perhaps if I kept yelling at them long enough the Cullen's could form some sort of escape. But I feared they were perhaps to cautious to be so rash. They weren't expecting this.

Heavy fingers clasped around my wrist jerking me towards a solid chest. I hissed in pain as I looked up into the scantly dressed Quil. He at least looked somewhat remorseful.

"Really Sam, really? You can't even stand to hear me out, so what you're going to just drag me away?" I cried in outrage looking from Jacob to Paul, in a desperate bid for some intervention but neither acted.

"Get of me you Dog!" I spat jerking out against Quil's hold. His grasp strengthened and I arched my back in discomfort as he clasped down on the other wrist.

"You've said your piece Imogene. It's better this way" he assured me gently, trying to remain calm as I thrashed around.

The words only aggravated me more and I knocked myself backwards, hoping to inflict pain onto Paul as I injured myself.

"If you kill her … If you try and kill them you're going to die. Sam it's not worth the risk. You aren't ready for this. This isn't a fight you need to have!" I cried as Quil pulled me further away from the group.

I had one last chance to break free. Now was the time to play as dirty as they were. Now was the time to take a lesson from the Cullen's.

I dipped my head down, ducking low towards his wrist. I was uncertain of how this might work, if it would at all. But my mind was desperate to have the last word. I curled my lip back and opened my jaw. Swiftly I moved my mouth over the Shapeshifter's arm and clamped down, biting down onto his flesh. My canines sunk in and I kept applying the pressure attempting to pierce through his skin. I heard a growl which spurred me on. I bit down further, harder.

Quil's quaking arms unlooped me and I was knocked away by a heavy force, sending me sliding across the ground. My mind relaxed as I realised I'd succeeded. I'd awakened the Wolves inner instincts. Vampires bite. I'd made Quil shift.

I spat out a mixture of his blood and body tissue from my mouth, hating the taste it produced.

My trousers had torn from my slide across the ground and clay like mud smothered my hands as I pushed myself up. Paul stood between me and Quil. His Wolf acting on instinct as the situation settled.

"Don't do this Sam. Think of Emily, do you want her waking up tomorrow to a world where you don't exist? Think of Kim, whose going to tell her Jared didn't make it? What about Claire, is it fair her missing out on a chance of true love? How can you make Jacob murder his soul mate? Is this really worth losing all that over" I demanded my breathing ragged as I stood on weak legs.

The Wolves unsettled pacing paused and heads turned to Sam awaiting some sort of response.

Sam turned his face away from me, unable to meet my questions.

I didn't need escorting, I didn't need leading away, I simply turned and left. I left them to decide the the fate of us all, and I washed my hands theml. I was so done.

I climbed through the dense forest making my way towards Paul's truck. My navigation skills were lacking and I came out on a road full of ragging traffic. I looked in both directions as the headlights threatened to blind me.

The road was unclear, with no immediate markings and Paul's truck seemed a distant memory. I figured we weren't in La Push anymore. I looked at the blaring headlights of traffic moving either way, considering how I could play this. I began along the roadside, out stretching my hand with my thumb poking outwards.

It seemed hitch-hiking would be the only way to get me out of this mess. I didn't plan to hang around to hear the outcome of the Wolves.

A car rolled to a gentle stop beside me and I stood back to survey the vehicle. My heart began to thump unpleasantly as I took in the vehicles detail. The Mercedes had my stomach churning as the tinted windows hid the occupants from my view. We certainly weren't in La Push now.

My mind was hesitant, cautious, screaming in warning. Despite my dispute with the Wolves, I was still wary of how much to involve myself with the Cullen's.

I reached for the back door, looking over my shoulder as if expecting a Wolf to be watching me. No one stopped me as I lowered myself into spotless car, my mud coated hands ruining luxurious furnishing.

"Hello Imogene, how are you?" A soft, caring voice enquired. My head snapped towards the delicate figure in the passenger seat as the car began to move.

"Esme?" I gushed as I scanned her soft face, wide eyes and caramel hair. Carlisle seemed equally as relaxed beside her, their eyes flexed with gold fresh from a hunt.

"Is everything okay Imogene?" Carlisle enquired cautiously. "You're quite a way out from La Push" he explained.

"We were just on are way back to Forks, we realised you were in the area" Esme expanded still turned to stare brashly at me.

"Can you get me to La Push, or at least as close as you can please" I gushed.

"Has something happened?" Esme enquired her voice light, delicate.

"Nothing I can't deal with" I muttered gently, knocking my head back against the rest and stretching out my legs. "I just suggest you get home promptly" I added carefully uncertain of how much to reveal, there was no need to be rash, not until the Wolves have made their decision.

Carlisle was less sure now, his eyes glaring at me in the rear-view mirror and I kept my stare fixed firmly on the torn trousers.

* * *

Somewhere along the drive I'd dozed of, for a cold hand pressing against my face had me striking out with fisted hands. I caught Esme with my right-hook but she seemed un-phased, her smile unfaltering.

"This is as close as we can get you Imogene" she explained tentatively and I eyed up the border between Forks and La Push.

"I will be over later to see Bella, if that's okay" I hesitated awaiting a tense reply from the pair.

"We will keep an eye out" she chirped. "Keep yourself safe meanwhile Imogene" she added with caution.

"I just have to tie up a few louse ends" I assured looking from her to Carlisle before I grabbed for the handle. "Thanks, I really appreciate the lift, you're life savers" I praised slamming the door behind me and heading into the forest without a glance backwards.

I sprang across the border with haste in my steps. I had to make up for lost time, pushing the fog from my head which had came down while I slept.

I needed to finish this.

"Paul!" I began to scream. "Paul Lahote!" I cried as I kept the the borderline treading carefully along it. I repeated his name, yelling until my voice became hoarse.

I paused to catch my breath, slumping back against a tree. The atmosphere was full of rain, I gave it only moments before a storm broke out. My back pressed into the tree as I attempted to remain upright. Today had been a long one.

My heart surged forwards as soon as he stepped into my line of vision. My mouth parted ready to gush out the necessary words but all that came up was the urge to vomit, bile burning my throat. I forced my mouth closed and swallowed hard. The rain began to spit down and I curled my fingers up into the shirt sleeves attempting to shelter my extremities from the dropping temperature.

"What are you doing Imogene?" He demanded, his broad shoulders tensing as he scowled at me.

"I came to say goodbye Paul, to finish this" I revealed taking a calming breath as the words sunk in.

"You realise the moment you cross that border you break the Imprint?' Paul yelled stepping forwards his face contorted with anger. "You break it, you stop it, it's gone and it can't come back. You destroy this" he said firmly.

I considered the possibility. I'd considered it many times, breaking an Imprint. Perhaps it would have been impossible, should have been. But then again how whole had the connection been to begin with.

"I know" I cried, hurrying to brush the tears away that stained my face. "But I don't have a choice anymore!" I yelled back, stepping away from the tree line and closer towards the invisible division.

"You can't choose them!" He accused, appalled.

"I'm not choosing Paul. I'm setting everyone free" I admitted. "You can't do your duty with me here" I explained.

"To hell with duty" he sneered running a shaking hand through his damp hair.

"You don't mean that" I corrected gently, my hands egging to touch him.

"The hell I don't!" He boomed.

"I love you so much Paul, but you were born to do this" I breathed. My foot inched back on its own accord. Who was I to mess with fate, with Paul's purpose on this earth. I forced the bile back down for the second time.

Could I do it? Could I really break the Imprint?

I pushed the doubts aside, this was bout being strong. This was about helping someone. About being selfless. This wasn't about me. This was about Paul.

I stepped back and my foot passed over the treaty line.

I dropped to my knee's as the pain tore through me. I gasped for breath, inhaling desperately as I tried to grapple with my state of mind. Tears clouded my vision and I rubbed them away.

When I looked back up my eyes searching the open space he was gone.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**Hello everyone, this was a big chapter for me, and a central point to the whole plot! (Bad Immie!) Something which has been building for quite a while. I know some of you might feel annoyed/upset/consfused/or even angry about this chapter but if you have any questions let me know. Any opinions or comments are welcomed as always so leave me a review and let me know how I did! The next chapters called Fateful Oversight and we see that things aren't always greener on the other side!**

**Dont forget to leave a review :) **


	69. Fateful Oversights

**Fateful Oversights**

I dragged my feet along the stone floor, the Cullen's house was built for beauty, not for comfort. The large windows drew in the surrounding nature outside, making the building feel even colder. The space was vast, open plan, with slopping ceilings, removed walls and clean lines. It was easy on the eye, but took it's toll on my body.

My body had become accustomed with the small pokey houses of La Push, with the cramped space, warm bodies and smoking fires.

Here, it was just, different.

Even the shirt from Edward's draw felt cold, or maybe that was just my imagination. It didn't have the scent I desired, the smell of a shirt fresh from _his_ back.

The crisp pressed cotton felt odd against my bare skin, to expensive to be lounging around in.

My toes throbbed against the stone, every searching step seemed to turn them a paler shade. I tried to avoid looking down at them, my fingers were much the same. It was as if someone had wrapped elastic bands around each of my digits, cutting on circulation.

The search of the top floor of the house, where the Cullen's sometimes resided had come up empty, I had yet to identify one radiator, or central heating dial. This may be a house of Vampires, but you thought they would have planned for every eventuality.

My legs were chalky and covered in goosebumps from my hunt around the house in the early hours. It was a good job no one slept here.

Being found and being brought into the Cullen's house had brought with it a seemingly never ending list of problems. Not only was I received with some hostility, I came with only the clothes of my back. Everything of importance resided back in La Push.

"Might I ask what it is you are seeking Imogene?" Edwards voice had me whirling around so quickly, I stumbled into the wall.

"Don't do that" I scolded grasping at my beating chest, trying to calm it's erratic pounding.

Edwards face remained stoic.

"Maybe I was seeking you?" I accused, taking in his worn appearance.

"I doubt it" he shrugged gesturing towards my shaking hands.

"Central heating. Does this place have it?" I quipped.

"No" he answered swiftly. "Jacob suggests if you're suffering you go and see him outside" Edward expanded.

"What do you mean Jacob?" I accused stepping forwards closing the distance he'd left between us.

"He's here, he came before you arrived. How do you think Alice knew where to find you, who do you think carried you here" he looked at me with caution as if this information should be obvious. "The Pack split Imogene … The Pack split. Jacob, Seth, Leah, they all left to protect Bella" Edward broke carefully.

The Pack.

My Pack.

I gasped out a choked sob, the tears burning my eyes. It was like he'd shot me, I leant into the wall, slopping down onto the cold stone. My chest heaved. It was like I was bleeding out. I forced my eyes closed trying to hide my display of weakness.

"What are you thinking?" Edward questioned, moving at a unnatural speed to crouch beside me.

"That their betrayal just makes mine so much worse" I whined.

"Betrayal involves a form of loyalty in the first place Imogene, they all knew you would stand by Bella till the end" Edward tried to reassure but his words seemed bleak.

"I loved Paul, Edward" I corrected.

A thick silence sat between us as Edward remained crouched in front of me, anticipating another emotional outpouring.

"You've been avoiding me" I stated, moving to draw my legs up to my chest. Revealing more nudity than I should of to Edward.

"I have avoided the conflict. I sensed you would be unhappy with what has happened to Bella" he tensed as he spoke, waiting for my biting comment.

"How can I blame you?" I laughed nervously. "You think if I blamed any of you I'd have just left my entire life behind over the borderline, given up everything to try and allow fate to play out as it needs to. I left to protect Bella, and I left because Paul needs to do what he has to do. Bella told me that much once" I recalled darkly.

"I do blame you for somethings though Edward" I shot back as he began to relax. I moved to a crouch, spraying out my limbs and inching towards the creature. "I am certain you killed my Mother" I gripped onto his arm using it to balance myself as I pressed my face closer to his.

"My family moved here in nineteen thirty six, we came across the Ephraim Pack and we formed the treaty which has remained in place since. We stayed here for a short while before moving on. I never returned until two years before I met Bella" Edward seethed prying his hands from mine.

"You're lying to me Edward. I know you are" I corrected.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello everyone, I posted this chapter as a bit of a mini-celebration as I had a bit of a miracle moment and finished the last three chapters of Doing it the Blonde Way and am feeling a little overwhelemed! I cant decide whether to be happy or burst into tears and melt into a puddle of ragging hormones? Anyway this chapter is again teasing at something still to come, gosh you still have SOOOO much more to discover! I cant wait to reveal all the big secrets to you all :) So stay tuned and dont forget to leave a review with any thoughts or questions.**

**Emmie thank you for the review! I expected it would come as a bit of a shock, I don't know who I feel more sorry for, they're both in turmoil. Rachel was only mentioned in passing, I still stand by the point that Paul hasn't physically cheated - however Immie isn't so sure!**

**Hi rissbenzo I don't think Paul always means to treat her like rubbish and at times she can be just as bad. He's torn between Imogene and the demands on the Pack and Immie is torn between him and Bella.  
**

**Ari Luna thank you for following my profile and the story! Will be suggesting you fic to my friend who loves Star Trek :)**


	70. Call

**Call**

**DECISION**

**Dear Paul,**

**You don't email I know that. I don't even have a address to send this to, but Bella suggested it might help. Help? As if some words strung together on a page could ever make this better. I feel like I've been shot Paul, like I've just stepped back from you and been left for dead.**

I broke off casting my stare across to Jacob who stood leant against a tree a few feet away from the porch. I'd been lent one of the Cullen's tablets. It was a extravagant and challenging piece of technology which I was certain hadn't been released to stores yet. Go figure.

My finger dragged the message over to the delete box.

**DECISION**

**Dear Paul,**

**I miss you. In fact this feels like more than missing you, I feel unexplainably empty without you here. Everything reminds me of you, which only seems to worsen the pain. You're absence from my life is just like a gun shot, and I can feel myself slowly bleeding out. I'm waiting for the pain to end, but there can be only one way for that to happen. I'm not ready to die yet Paul, but I'm scared that this is going to kill me.**

**I've always been so certain of my decisions. So forth right in what I think.**

**I tried a lot of things. I asked Sam not to make you fight. I tried to accept you for who you are. I tried to find a solution, to avoid the possible fight. But none of that worked. So I had to leave.**

**I had to give you a chance. To give Bella and the baby a chance. To give myself a chance of a life without you.**

**But I feel as if nothing has been gained from my absence.**

**Bella is to ill to even hold a conversation with me. Edward, Edward killed my Mother, I can just sense it. Right now I feel as if I may just spontaneously combust with despair. Is that possible?**

**I'm sorry that Jacob left. I'm sorry that it had to happen that way. I didn't know. I wouldn't off …**

**Well maybe things would have ended differently between us.**

**I feel like Bella doesn't need me Paul. I feel like I tried to give it all up to help her, when really what I was doing was just trying to back away from you. I took the easy way out of are relationship, and it seems like I've just finished myself of in the process.**

**How can I be with you, when you're Pack is telling you to kill Bella and her family. How can we move forwards from that?**

**All of my love, Imogene.**

I slammed my finger onto the send button watching Jacob visibly flinch as I struck out against the fragile screen.

The tablet produced a small beep and the message remained sat in the outbox, a angry red exclamation mark beside it. Message failed to send.

"Fuck this! Fuck, fuck fuck!" I screamed stamping my feet.

* * *

"She's lost it hasn't see, she's gone crazy" Leah complained picking at her nails coming to slump beside Jacob.

Leah wasn't counting how long they'd been here for, days seemed to blur but it felt to long. She could see it in Imogene, the life draining out of her.

To deny your Imprint, to have it broken. Well the consequences seemed to be fatal.

"That's if you ever classed her as sane to begin with" Jacob shrugged back, tense and unpleased with this development.

Leah stretched out keeping her eyes fixed on Imogene.

"Do we send her back?" Leah probed.

"What do you mean we" Jacob scoffed defensively.

"I mean she's are responsibility now Jake, she's chosen this Pack, Coven … Whatever this is she has chose it" Leah hissed standing up and flexing her athletic limbs.

"Imogene's a big girl, she can make her own decisions" Jacob shrugged, but he knew the words were a blatant lie.

Leah huffed at him but didn't call him out.

* * *

The room I'd been gifted with was not only lavishly decorated, but also included it's own en-suite facility. Facing outwards the room panned out to the forest, it's large windows both spectacular and impractical.

Bath soaps, crystal salts, shampoo, condition, foams, mouses and oils were clustered into a stylish racking above the bath and had brought a fruity smell to my skin. It was better than the usual smell of blood, or salty tears.

A set of scissors had been placed in front of the back-lit mirror a subtle hint. I looked at my half-dried hair considering the proposition. A natural wave had take to it, but the ends looked worn and purple tinted the ends. I began to snip, carelessly I took chunks away. I snipped watching the hair feather down to my feet, littering the floor tiles.

The process took minutes, but the effect was pleasing. My hair was much shorter now, the cut was fresher and a thick fringe above my eyebrows pulled the view to my eyes. The blonde locks tickled at my chin and I felt lightheaded from the shredded hair. But I didn't stand still for to long.

My body felt tight as I paced around the large rooms footprint, sure I was being watched from down bellow but unable to bring myself to react.

Alice had not only furnished this bedroom, but she'd also prepared further. A slim wardrobe contained a collection of clothes most girls would kill for. Designer labels screamed at me as I flicked through the selection trying to find something that would look like my style.

My back turned reminded me that whatever presence I could feel watching me would certainly has a clear view of my arse and had me delving towards the underwear compartment.

The Wolves had tried to ensure I spent as little time as possible inside the Cullen's house. Alice had informed me they took shifts watching me.

I sped myself up pulling lace up my legs and fiddling with a front clasp bra, not wishing to determine how Alice new all my sizes.

It took seconds more to make a grab from a large turquoise knit jumper and black bottoms. Knee high brown boots finished the outfit and I felt strangely, decent. I ruffled my hair a little and even applied some moisturiser suprising myself a little with the effort.

Maybe I was proving a point to myself. To them.

I crossed towards the window, a new found confidence overcoming me and stared down, my eyes meeting Jacob Black's.

Living with the Cullen's despite only for these few days had brought about a set of difficulties. They were not quite accustomed to some like me, someone so demanding.

I tried to operate as I would usually but it made them a bit cranky. My night-time wonderings, constant disappearing acts and general bitch persona was enough to keep them away for a while.

My time was shared between trying to see Bella and avoiding her. I couldn't make my mind up over her.

The Cullen's were split. Edward and Rosalie had set themselves away from the others shadowing Bella constantly. The rest of the family lounged together, with Emmett flicking through television channels at a unsettling pace which would give me a headache to stare at for to long.

Despite his focus he still let out a long whistle as I came into the room. I stopped in my tracks suddenly put off. The Cullen's stared at me in union, as if concerned by the sudden change of appearance.

"I'm going out" I muttered defensively. "My wardrobe options weren't exactly easy".

"You look ravishing" Emmett shot his hands flipping through the channel and he drew his eyes over my body. Jasper coughed uncomfortably and Alice giggled behind her hand.

"I think Emmett means to say you look very well, Imogene" Esme corrected carefully setting her hands into her lap.

"I've been seeing so much Imogene. Without those Wolves clouding up your future so much" Alice interrupted flipping her hand towards the party outside. "But it's very exhausting, the visions change almost hourly" she jibbed a small pout pulling at her lips.

"Bella?" I questioned unsure whether the answer was one I needed to hear.

"Stable" Carlise answered his voice alluringly calm.

"Well at least that's something" I smiled but the room still felt tense.

I tried to consider the Cullen's as people. They still held their humanity, just like the Wolves even if their was darker strands running about.

"Where are you going. Do you need us to take you somewhere?" Esme enquired breaking the silence.

"Just for a walk, thank you" I answered, stepping towards the exit.

Emmett snorted rudely his eyes still fixed on me.

"Watch yourself, the Wolves bite" He teased with a thick smirk.

"So do I" I remarked flashing my canines and not awaiting a response.

The heeled boots were strange to walk in, quite different from the usual flat footed pumps I stomped the trails of the woods in. None the less they took me safely to the Treaty Line. The division between the two places.

I toyed with the prospect of leaping back across it. What would the Wolves do? Appear from behind the trees, threaten me, hurt me?

Goosebumps began to prickle my arms and it only cemented the belief I was not alone.

I began to walk again, becoming lost in a pool of deep thoughts. Hardly looking at the path bellow my feet as I stepped along with tightly strung limbs.

Growing up as an only child had presented a wave of problems. I was lonely, under-socialized and bared the burden of my adopted parents hopes and dreams. One's I failed to live up to. With great expectations can come even greater falls.

So when the idea of a brother was introduced, it had filled me with hope. Allowed me to explore a range of possibilities.

I had a companion. But more than that I had a blood-relative.

Growing up without family, without a real family had been hard. There was always something missing, a lack of a tie, the way people looked at you with stares of sympathy during gatherings, social events.

"When I first met you Imogene I thought you were so selfless. That it was amazing how much you just gave up for other people. But now I know you. Now I just realizes you're a selfish bitch" Embrys words were cutting and I paused mid step turning slowly to face him as he took me by surprise.

"I missed you to" I flashed him a smile but his face remained hard.

"I never said I didn't miss you" he grumbled after a slight pause.

I stared at him trying to work him out. He looked haggard, the sun had browned his skin even more and his trousers were caked in dirt.

"Now you've gotten that of your chest, how are things?" I asked politely but a bitter laugh silenced the question.

"Quil's healed up after the little incident. You took a whole chunk of flesh out of his arm Imogene" he condemned.

"How's P…" Embry leapt forwards, his eyes wild with fear and he began to shake his head violently.

"Don't say his name, you don't deserve to speak his name" he spat.

"I had to leave him Embry. I did it for Bella, and I did it for him as well, for all of you. I made the ultimate sacrifice so Paul could do what he had to do. I destroyed my own Imprint so Paul could protect the tribe. I stopped him denying his calling" I defended.

"You were his calling Imogene, he worshiped you" Embry whirled away from me turning back towards the denser woodland.

"I couldn't be what he needed" I shot wringing my hands.

"But you were. You don't get it, you were everything he needed, now he's just …" He broke of shaking his head and puffing hot air.

"It's not any easier for me you know. I'm stuck in that house, with my dying Goddaughter, Vampires and a gang of disloyal Wolves. What do you think we are doing huh, drinking wine and discussing politics? Shit Embry, this is killing me" I pulled at my chest as I spoke feeling the emptiness that had taken over there.

"Yeah, you look real pained Imogene" he spat, eyes raking over me. .

"Lay off Embry okay. Just lay the hell off" I threatened clenching my fists.

"Or what? You're hit me" he laughed heartily as he said.

"No. That'd get blood on my new boots" I shrugged out stretching a long leg. "And their kinda sexy" I added with a wink and watched him suppress the smile that it brought.

"You're just … I don't even know" he shook his head vigorously and began to walk again.

"I don't know how this is going to end Embry, I'm just as scared as you are" I admitted reaching out to grab at his hand.

His palm was warm in mine and I knotted are fingers together.

"You can't come back now Imogene. You're done here. You've gone to far this time. You've broke him. He's finished" Embry squeezed my hand tightly.

"Then we both got what we needed" I smiled tightly suppressing the overwhelming urge to burst into tears.

"How can you say that" he complained jerking me towards him but I planted my feet keeping me placed within Forks.

"I needed to support Bella. Paul needed to support the tribe. I'm bad for people, I deserve to be alone. I'm not stable" I shot.

"No one deserves to be alone Imogene. This better not be some more philosophical bull okay, you aren't going anywhere. Don't you dare try that stuff again alright" he warned darkly his face twisting.

"It will all work itself out. Or at least it will if I have anything to do with it. All this it will be over before we know it" I tried to soothe stroking his thumb with my finger.

"You're a terrible liar" he warned finally tugging me into his arms and muffling my choked sob of pain and despair.

* * *

Paul sat in the bungalow drinking in the remainder of her presence.

"She'll be so pissed when she sees this. Like beyond pissed. She'll nut you" Quil chuckled surveying the damage.

Paul didn't even acknowledge the words. Remaining hunched against the wall in a trance like state. Imogene's belongings lay out on the floor like confetti, broken down into splintered shards.

He'd put holes in walls, shattered porcelain, broken furniture, tore through upholstery, burned up photographs. Paul had destroyed everything that represented Imogene and then sat there and wallowed in its remanence.

The sound of Embry walking through the open doorway had Quil looking searchingly for some moral support. Jared had just laughed in his face when he told him he was going to talk to Paul. At least Jared had some sense.

Paul moved suddenly, looking more alive than Quil had seen in days.

His throat was thick with a heavy snarl and with one large stride he had Embry pinned to the broken window sash by his throat. Paul's eyes bulged as his nostrils flared.

"Where is she" he hissed his words hardly audible.

"Not here" Embry choked out pulling Paul's hand back enough to utter the words. "She's not here Paul".

Paul released Embry turning around to look for something to vent his anger on. He sprung towards the table flipping it up and launching it through towards the kitchen sending splintering wood about.

"Dude, cool it, they'll be no house for her to come home to if you carry on" Quil warned darkly.

"She's not going to come back" Embry revealed lumbering to his feet and rubbing at his throat. "Imogene's either got a death wish, or she's just going to disappear after all this. How can she come back here after what she's done?" Embry probed.

"You saying Sam wouldn't let her back?" Quil shot crossing his arms and shifting between feet.

"I'm saying Imogene won't let herself come back. She's got some crazy idea in her head that she's doing what's best for everyone" he shook his head in disbelief.

"The fuck" Quil laughed lightly. "She thinks this is what's best for everyone" he picked up a broken chair leg and waved it in Embry's direction.

"You know how she can be" Embry complained looking towards Paul who had returned to his slump against the wall.

"Stubborn as mules. The both of you" Quil complained sliding onto a work surface and knocking the collection of empty beer bottles to the side like dominos. "She'll be back though, she loves him to much" he added jerking a thumb towards Paul.

"I don't care what the Elders think, they had something going on. Imprint or no Imprint there's still something there".

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello readers, I hope you enjoyed this slightly longer update. If anyone has been following Hair Pin Curve I will be updating very soon. I have been neglecting this ficition due to some personal issues which have now been resolved!**

**I would LOVE to hear from anyone with any thoughts of this chapter. Are you angry with Imogene or do you feel sorry for her? What about Paul destroying her house, how will she react if she finds out! Does Quil have a point at the end about their still being something between them? Let me know :) **

**Keep your eyes open for the next chapter called The Wrong Choice, where Bella gives birth and we have some answers at last.**


	71. The Wrong Choice

**The Wrong Choice**

"You want my blood?" I laughed nervously across the table as I cut slowly at the toast.

"Not me personally. I mean I wouldn't say no, but you're not exactly making me want to jump you right now for it or anything" Emmett teased sending blood rushing to my face.

"Rosalie needs to get you on a leash" I warned licking the butter from the knife.

"We tend to save that for the bedroom. You know BDSM can make people a little uncomfortable" he shot back and the knife clattered against the plate as my eyes bulged.

A silence sat for a tense minute before he began to laugh. I mean really laugh, he through his head back and his heavy shoulders jerked with the rumble.

"Oh I see, it was a joke, right of course. Kinda forget you guys can have a sense of humor" I admitted curtly.

"Carlisle thinks it's a good idea to have some extra bags around for when they deliver the baby, a precautionary measure. You're Bella's blood type" he added.

"My bloods not exactly clean. I mean the medication, surely that wouldn't help" I countered taking a chunk out of the toasted bread and chewing.

"Don't shoot the messenger" he shrugged holding up two large hands defensively. "You know that smells real bad" he crinkled his nose.

"It's marmite and butter" I snapped waving it in his direction but he flinched back.

"Hmm marmite?" Alice had me flinching as her cold hand clenched down on my shoulder and she leant over to sniff my plate. "It's not that bad Emmett" she reprimanded.

"I'll be glad when you drag that sorry butt of yours back to the Wolves and start stinking out their kitchen again" he complained holding his nose.

"Emmett" Alice's voice was shrill.

I continued to munch down on the bread taking in the situation.

"It's true. I can see how sad she is. She looks like Rose, she just has that weight on her shoulders that emptiness. I can't fill it. I can't crack a joke, or make her smile enough to fill it, not like I did with Rosalie. She needs her man" Emmett directed at Alice. "A walk in wardrobe, new haircut and better pain medication wont' solve that Alice".

"Play nicely you two" Esme warned drifting into the kitchen and beginning to clean up the mess I'd caused.

"No it's nice. I miss this. I'm used to arguments. It's just a bit boring, normally one of you would have turned into a big dog by now" I smiled ruefully.

I slid of the chair dropping down onto the floor my pumps smacking down so hard my knees stung from the jolt.

"I'll see you later" I waved grabbing the other piece of bread in my hand and heading towards where they were stashing Bella.

* * *

"Shit, what happened to you?" I laughed as I dumped down onto the sofa jolting her awake. Rosalie's glare was furious which only made it all the better.

"Good morning Imogene" she greeted groggily. "You're still here?" She mused her voice full of surprise.

"Where else would I be?" I shot reaching out to twist her fingers with my own and squeezing them reassuringly. .

"I don't know" She admitted. "Just not here, it seems wrong" Bella shrugged closing her eyes again.

Even in her cocooned state the blankets didn't conceal the protruding bump. Bella was ready to pop, in fact she looked as if the creature might simply explode from within her.

"How's Jacob?" She asked struggling to sit upright.

"Perving" I laughed shaking my head at the memory of him watching me from my bedroom. "Or just spying on me, I can't quite decide yet" I shrugged gently.

She gave me a sheepish grin and moved her hand to pull her hair back.

"Here, I'll braid it for you" I suggested reaching out for her hair and running my fingers through it.

Slowly Bella lay down resting her head in my lap. I cradled her head for a minute, stroking behind her ear in a rhythmic motion before beginning a braid I'd learnt from Jennifer. Bella's hair felt straw like, it's texture brittle as the life continued to drain from her.

"I got the name of a new Doctor" I broke the silence halfway through the braid pausing as I held onto the different strands and looking down at her. "I'm thinking of calling, but I'm not sure" I mumbled.

"What are you afraid of?" She complained grumbling into my legs.

"Of being past help. Of being told there are no options" I admitted pulling gently on her hair as I resumed my braiding.

"It wouldn't be the first time you would have heard that" she quipped.

"Yeah, I know" I admitted. "But it'd just feel more, final" I shrugged struggling to explain.

"I guess" she replied failing to comprehend my thinking.

"Nice talk" I jibbed and Bella rolled her eyes.

I leant my head back allowing my eyes to glaze over.

* * *

The feeling of wetness seeping through my clothes had my eyes prying open. I instinctively reached to my ears aware of the lack of audio playing out. My hearing aids were absent and I widened my stare using my other senses.

I paused first on the pool of blood collecting on the seat. Then my gaze slid slowly to Bella, her mouth was open and contorted in pain.

For a moment I wondered what the Cullen's had done. I stared at the blood that now drenched Bella and had spewed onto the floor. Rosalie and Edward were moving instinctively but Jacob appeared cemented in time for a moment.

Everyone seemed to be running in a crazed panic and I was relieved for the silence I held on the situation. The calmness it brought. I was prepared for Bella to die, I had fully understood that this could be a possibility. However I was quite certain Edward wouldn't let that happen.

I dragged the blanket with me bundling it into my arms as I trudged up the staircase, it to splattered with droplets of blood from where they had taken Bella.

Alice appeared while I was still pulling myself up the steps, her body colliding into mine and nearly sending me toppling over the side. A plunge which would have surely broke my back. I sped myself up, taking bigger strides until I entered the library.

My eyes flew over the medical equipment, the way Jacob stood dazed and uncertain of everything. Rosalie had never looked so dark in that moment, never as sinister. I lunged towards her, the scalpel in her hand was clutched so firm the metal was being contorted. The pull back of her lips had me screaming to anyone who could hear.

Jacob leapt from his trance and as I grabbed at Rosalie's hair giving it a firm tug, Jacob dislodged her from my grip as he collided into her. I sank to the floor before I dropped down their smearing a mixture of blood into my clothes as I took in the unfolding scene.

Somewhere along the line Jacob had began chest compressions and the horror between him and Edward escalated as they observed Bella's spinal cord breaking. Removing the creature seemed to be aim of the situation and I looked away unable to watch as Edward mauled at Bella's flesh.

As quickly as it began a cloud of calmness overcame the room. For a brief minute as Edward pulled out the life, the baby, Bella's child. I felt a lump form in my throat and my eyes burned.

The calm dissipated as a Jacob continued his desperate attempts to maintain Bella's circulation, to keep her heart beating. Rosalie had re-entered and I pushed myself into a crouch ready to pounce on the Blonde at any second. I looked from her to Edward trying to decipher the exchange but an eery silence met me.

Edward was moving himself suddenly over her body trying to save her, to transform her. Perhaps he could, the hope in this eyes remained but Jacob looked a little lost.

I prayed. I prayed silently, begging to whatever forces out there, whatever God there may be that she would get through this. That some sort of Bella, whatever that was came back to me.

"You can't just leave her!" I wailed looking up suddenly to see Jacob edging towards the doorway. Coward.

I pushed my hands into the floor smearing the blood on my palm and I moved to my full height.

Edward had more strength, more drive than Jacob … Edward still had his hope as he forced the venom around Bella with firm pumps into her chest. I stepped towards the table trying to ignore the unsettling smell of blood, especially when considering the company I was keeping.

"I'm going to be honest with you Edward" I admitted reaching out to touch him with a smeared hand. "I … I forgive you, for what you've done to her, for what you have allowed her to do to herself,I forgive you" I admitted clenching down to give his shoulder a squeeze.

Edwards eyes were wide in both surprise and uncertainty.

"You think I want you acceptance, your forgiveness?" he mocked pronouncing his words carefully for me to read from his scarlet lips.

He stepped back from the table removing his hands from Bella and staring down at her lifeless body.

"I'm a monster Imogene. I've done terrible things, I've told terrible lies. I don't have any desire for your forgiveness" he shrugged turning to face me, causing me to flinch back.

"You can't hurt her now Edward. You can tell me the truth, I think … She's gone" I broke of wringing my hands before being brave enough to grab him. "Tell me" I commanded.

"We may have left Forks, but I returned. I was searching for something I suppose. I broke the treaty, I venture onto the lands of La Push. I began following a man, a bad man. I started stalking him, I spent days here, intent on killing him. I stopped myself, I let it play out. It was the wrong decision.

I watched him chase you're Mother down, I saw him run her of the road. I … The decision I made is unforgivable. Imogene, I couldn't stop myself. I was going to change her, I knew I had to, it was the right thing to do. But then I saw you … And it complicated everything. She was just dying there, and her blood was covering everything …" Edwards face was strained his voice loosing it's coolness.

My grasp loosened and my hand moved down into his, slowly looping my fingers into his cold hands which only worsened the pain tearing through my body.

"And you drank her blood" I finished softly, the tears running silently down my shallow face.

"No, no not properly Imogene something stopped me" he corrected. "These Wolves, they appeared. Two pursued me, and the other it stayed with her" he finished.

"There weren't Wolves in La Push then, there was no one to uphold the treaty" I accused trying to find a weakness in his story. But I had seen the pictures. I'd seen the disfigurement. Done why? To protect the Cullen's secret.

"Think about it Imogene … Think about the stories" he pressed sinking to his knees his voice evening out.

"They just disappeared" I gasped clamping a hand across my mouth. "They came back …" I broke of dropping my hand from Edwards and shaking my head in disbelief as the information finally fitted together.

"I've killed people Imogene, but I never regret anyone more than your Mother. Seeing you, it haunts me every time" Edward admitted. "This is why you can never belong here Imogene. This is why you made the wrong choice".

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello my lovely readers! Your getting an early up date this week as I am of for a Hen Weekened in London and have lots of packing to do ready for Friday! So I hope you enjoyed the drama and I really want to hear your idea of where Immie will go now?**

**rissbenzo thank you for another view! Thank you for the idea. It is certainly an interesting one and I am looking back on what I have wrote to try and decide whether I am going to change my intended plan! Thank you for the ideas :) Everyone over in La Push is giving Immie a pretty rough time of it I agree!**

**LovelySakura777 thanks for a really thoughtful review. I am happy you can see Imogene's view point and how much she is struggling with the thoughts of others. It seems as if no one is glad of her being with Bella!**

**The problem with Immie is like you've pointed out is she's ill and it gives you a very different perspective on things. Imogenes way of going about things are very different from the Wolves and that is were they clash.**

**I feel like someone just needs to give her a big cuddle and tell her it's all going to be okay, because she's to busy trying to please other people and forgetting about herself.**

**Totally agree they cant be perfect, they cant be like the other imprints they arent the next Sam and Emily.**

**I think Embry feels very betrayed by Imogene and as for Paul he does have moments of great selfishness and struggles between his responsibility towards the Tribe and his love for Imogene. The Pack and the tension between Imogene and Sam is really having a bad influence on their relationship and at the moment this is only going to get worse. Especially when Jacob steps in.**

**Thanks again I loved hearing your thoughts and how much you get this story!x**


	72. The Alpha's Decision

**The Alphas Decision**

The water flipped between running hot and cold and I stood fully clothed under the stream.

Time had lost all meaning and all I held was memories. Red stained the water pooling in the shower tray and I watched the stains slowly fade from the clothes, wash from my skin, disappear from my nail beds.

Vampires and Wolves. Unnerving silences continued to disrupt my privacy.

"You're leaving" Alice's voice was condescending full of her clear disapproval in my choice.

"You saw?" I mocked shutting of the water and leaning back against the tiles. The water laden clothes weighed me down, only increasing the dull ache of my limbs,

"Yes, but perhaps your plans have changed, you've turned dark again" she complained crossing her arms over her small chest.

"I'm going back to England" I shrugged. "The purpose of my visit has ended".

"Imogene, it might have only just begun. Bella needs you now more than with Reneseme and Jacob, becoming a newborn. Things are about to become very complicated for us all" Alice struggled to explain and even as she did I hardy acknowledged her.

"Bella has you, she has her family. I can't go along as if nothing ever happened. I can't live here knowing what he's done. Edward was right … I chose the wrong side" I explained pushing strands of hair back from my face.

"What about Bella needing you … Wanting you?" She shot feverishly.

"Bella doesn't need me anymore Alice!" I screeched.

"But Renesme does, she needs someone like you" Alice's voice peaked with emotion and I had to turn away to stop myself from being dragged in.

"I'll be gone by this evening. I need to get myself together" I quipped.

"This darkness I see, is this to do with the Wolves, or is it something else. Imogene are you considering ending things?" Alice demanded but I continued to ignore her, beginning to pull of the wet clothes.

* * *

**GOODBYE**

**Dear Bella,**

**I have come to realise that perhaps moving into La Push was a irrational decision and the consequences have altered my life in ways I would never believe possible. Through my time here I have made decisions some of which I am not proud of. Regardless of that, the time I have been able to spend with you is something I will treasure.**

**Not many people get the opportunity to have a second chance Bella, but you've got one. Therefore my chapter with you is over. So now it's time for me to put things right in my own story.**

**You have a devoted husband. Beautiful daughter. Attentive family, and even a small following of Wolves to keep you company. It's taken me some time to finally accept that you no longer need me Bella. You've outgrown me.**

**I have sat watching you, watching your transformation into this magnificent creature. You're body is almost fully healed, and the venom has spread successfully. I know you'll be waking soon which means it's time I leave. It would be to cruel to try and test your resistance this early on, which only adds another reason to why I must go.**

**I hate goodbyes. I feel like we've had far to many.**

**I think Motherhood will suit you Bella. I hope it will also help you understand some of the choices I made as your Godmother.**

**My love now and always, Imogene.**

* * *

I hit the send button and rested the strange device on top of the bedsheets. I'd left the designer clothes in the wardrobe unable to bare the reminder they'd hold.

Bella remained in the transformation stage with the Cullen's fussing about her still body. Jacob ensured Bella's safety, and that of Renesme with his impromptu Imprint. Dam Wolves.

I seemed to be the only member of the house not contemplating how to assassinate him without serious repercussions. I'd watched him fall into the role of loyal protector, which led to a tense atmosphere in the building.

"Don't do that" I shot to him the doorway. "Don't try and creep up on me".

"When did you get so boring" he complained crossing his arms.

"I am going back to La Push Jacob. I will guarantee the safety of Bella's family with Sam. Then I will leave" I revealed crossing my arms and giving him a pointed look.

"Leave to go where …?" He probed his brow pulling into a frown.

"London, maybe, to see my parents" I flipped a hand causally. "Just somewhere else" I shrugged.

"You really think your going to be able to walk away from it all. Everyone can feel it. This cloud of darkness that seems to follow you, the life draining out of you. Not being with Paul is going to kill you Immie, we all know it's the truth" he accused harshly.

"I am not going to discuss that Jacob" I hissed slitting my eyes.

"I know how it feels Imogene! I understand" he rebutted.

"No you don't, you don't Jacob because I spoilt it. My illness it got in the way, it affected things, it stopped my relationship with Paul" I cried trying desperately to get the Wolf to understand my feelings.

"Your right I don't understand what goes on in that screwed up head of yours" he shrugged turning around and walking down the hall his shoulder hunched.

I inhaled deeply trying to keep myself reasonably calm.

"Hey Dog!" I screamed out after him stomping down the corridor and grabbing onto a chunk of his shirt. So much for calm ."My mind may be messed up but at least I didn't Imprint on a baby" I spat.

"I can't control it Imogene!" He protested turning around to stare at me.

"This ones for Bella, since no one's done it for her yet" I stated raising my hand and giving him a firm slap around the face, splitting two fingers as I did. "You just wait till she wakes up. She will kick your ass from here to Nebraska Jacob" I hissed trying to fleck the broken fingers.

"See what I mean about that dark cloud" he mocked stepping back defensively from me. "I'll have Seth see you to the border" he assured.

"I'll see myself thanks" I bit back.

"I'd like to find out whether Sam will have you back. After your little Vampire moment" he jibed.

I flipped him my middle finger and snarled before side stepping him and heading for the wide stairwell.

"Your not doing very well for a woman trying to tie things up, hell Imogene all your doing is burning your bridges" he shouted after me.

I just kept walking, my legs carried me along without me needing to process to much and the Cullen house was soon blurring past. My vision was hazy, my eyes having a dull ache behind them pre-warning of a migraine.

Someone stepped into my path, but I bowed my head and maneuvered around them, able to block out any sound of protest. I stumbled out of the front door gasping in relief and filling my lungs with the fresher air.

I began to run then. My feet stumbled as I avoided eye contact with the uneven terrain only wanting to screw my eyes firmly shut. The branches snagged at my flesh and I could feel the tearing sensations. Blood trickled down dancing between my fingertips and I pulled my hand to my mouth licking it of.

My chest heaved from the pace I'd set, my leg buckled momentarily a stabbing sensation overcoming my calf. I jolted myself back up and continued to run.

Blood pulsed inside my head, so tightly it felt as if the force would momentarily overwhelm me. The pain was excruciating and made my feet hit the ground harder with haste. The slight change in terrain underfoot had my breath coming in sharper as I neared La Push.

I had considered how best to take my re-entry. A cautious person would have waited on the edge to be escorted over. I had lost all my caution a long time ago. So I through myself across the invisible border line.

A force hit me slamming me back. I caved under the weight that continued to press into me, tipping me back and I pulled at the weight, clasping my nails into the fur dragging it over me.

I groaned in discomfort at the grinding of my broken bones as my fingers curled deeper into the softness keeping myself propped upwards.

"Chucks Jared, I missed you to and all but really this is a little unnecessary" I mocked. "Get the hell of me" I added more seriously to the Wolf who snarled above me.

"I said back off Jared before I make you" I threatened confidently to the Wolf.

Jared remained in place, his jaw pulled pack to reveal large teeth.

"Bite me bitch" I spat looking up to meet the familiar eyes.

"Good afternoon Imogene. You could have just waited like most normal people" Sam complained. "But I suppose that would be a little to boring for you?" He snubbed.

"Get the hell of me Jared, seriously, or I will kick you in your balls!" I screeched "And then when you shift back I will find a crow bar and I swear I will …" I didn't get to finish my warning because the Wolf stepped over me revealing Sam towering above me.

Had he gotten taller?

My brother presented a hand which I scoffed at. I pushed myself up to stand shoving the clumps of dirt from my clothes.

"Is this how you greet all your visitors?" I demanded. "No wonder this place is so quiet".

"Only the hostile ones" he fired back crossing his arms over his bare chest.

Jared was pacing behind me, his fur brushing against my back occasionally sending goosebumps over me.

"How dare you, I am not hostile!" I cried.

"Imogene you've been here a matter of minutes and have already threatened to injure Jared on four occasions" he recalled calmly.

"I'm making up for lost time. And anyway that makes us about even considering the threats you've been making and not to mention the murder you committed" I snarled jabbing a broken finger towards him.

He smiled crookedly at me.

"I'm guessing your not here just to insult me Imogene?" He proposed.

"No I'm not" I fired back, I stepped forward but he blocked me.

"Not so fast Imogene, you're a threat to this Pack. To the tribe" he countered.

"Me?" I laughed. "I'm your threat, God things must have gotten boring for you here" I snapped.

Jared growled behind me, this one was different it was more of a cry and Sam nodded looking over my shoulder to the Wolf. He stretched forwards and I turned to see him heading deeper into the La Push woodland.

"Are you going to stop me from coming into La Push, Sam?" I asked but the question was more of a threat.

His eyes closed for a second and I watched him contemplate the idea. "That is not something I am able to do Imogene. Whether you want to be or not you will remain a member of the Quiluete Tribe. We protect you, care for you, and will continue to look after you no matter what choices or retribution a you make." He answered.

"Emily's been dying to see you" he added as an after thought "she's been worrying. I bet she will be hysterical by the time she sees you" he motioned towards my scrawny frame and I looked away unable to meet his stare.

"I'm not intending to stay, Sam" I defended.

There came that smile again.

"Bella has given birth to her child, she's called Renesme. Jacob granted Edward permission to change Bella to save her life. But Jacob has Imprinted. He has Imprinted on Renesme. She's safe. You can't touch her. You can't harm any of them" I gloated resisting the urge to pump my fist into the air in victory.

His face remained stern as he took in the information only giving a slight nod.

"Then there is much to discuss" Sam frowned pulling his eyebrows together.

"Well I'll be dammed, nice to see you Vamps" the lighter tones of Quil appearing broke of any further comment by Sam and I whirled towards the Wolf with unable to contain my delight.

It was good to be home.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everyone I'm back! I have had a lovely weekend in London celebrating a friends Hen Weekend however I still feel as if I am sat on a train! I spent most of my weekend was spent traveling cross country via train and it was exhausting and painful. But despite that it has prompted major writing which has made me go back and add in some bonus chapters plus make some changes to existing ones. **

**Either way the closer I get to publishing the end of this fiction the harder it becomes. I am rather reluctant to bid these characters farewell.**

**So I'd love your thoughts! Should Imogene have left and gone back to Forks? What did you make of the Wolves reaction? Will Imogene make things work. **

**The next chapter is called Honey I'm Home. **

**rissbenzo thanks for the review, well that's a tricky question. Jacob is on Bella's side if that makes sense. Which is the same side as Imogene but they both have different motives. Jacob understands what she is doing/why she wants to but is still in the mentality that she belongs back in La Push as he see's how much being away from Paul is affecting her. However that doesn't mean that Jacob likes the pack at the moment!  
**

**I think it's quite difficult for anyone to be on Imogene's side as they as most of the characters dislike her ideas/motives. I hope this helps?**


	73. Honey I'm Home

**Honey I'm Hom****e**

Quil held me momentarily as I crushed myself against him inhaling the heady smell of Wolf which made my heart ache. He released me suddenly as I teasingly grazed my teeth against his neck.

"Keep those teeth to yourself Morgan. It hurt like hell" he complained looking sheepish.

"To right, she's an animal!"Embry shot appearing into my line of vision and I couldn't decide whether he was teasing.

"Words going around that your back. I didn't believe it myself. What's happened, has Jacob sent you?" he probed and I shook my head gently.

Quil hovered by my side as if in anticipation of an escalating confrontation.

"I hope you've been watering my plants for me" I quipped trying to keep the conversation calm.

"What happened to I'm bad for people, I deserve to be alone. I'm not stable?" Embry demanded mimicking my voice.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled outstretching my hands to try and catch his fingers. "I am so, so sorry".

"It's to late for that now Imogene. We are done. This is over. You left. You've chosen Bella, whatever okay … I don't care you run back to your little Vampires" he snapped his face screwing up as he became unusually hostile.

"I left Embry" I shrugged. "There's no going back now. I chose and I chose wrong" I admitted.

"And what? You think you can just walk back into are lives like nothing's changed?" He stepped back from me as if my words were causing him physical pain.

"No I didn't say that. I just said I got it wrong. I chose Bella when I should have chosen my family. I should have chosen Paul. But I didn't and I can't change that decision now" I protested.

"I can't deal with you right now. You and your messed up shit" he shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know what you think your coming back to anyway. Paul did a pretty good job at leaving no trace of you behind" he smirked nastily and Quil growled lowly at him.

When had my brother become such a jerk?

"Paul's been struggling with your absence" Quil explained gently. "His anger issues got a little, out of hand" his hand gripped my shoulder softly.

"What'd he do, burn my stuff and dance on it!" I mocked.

"Something like that" he said grimly.

I pulled away from his grip, stumbling forwards.

_My bungalow. The remaining piece of my history, of my Mother._

I didn't wait for further explanation, I began to pace towards the trees making a beeline for home.

The warning hadn't prepared me. Nothing could. The meadow tickled my waist the wild flowers flourishing at the absence of my careful care.

My beloved garden room looked a former shell of itself. The windows had been boarded up but through the remaining panes I could see the shadows of upturned furniture and shredded fabric. Soil was ground into the carpet and the smell of earth filled the air. I edged closer to a sash which looked as if someone's foot had gone straight through it.

Vomit climbed in my throat as I caught sight of the blood tainting the sharp tips of the glass. A burning in my throat and inability to breathe lasted a few seconds as the vomit rose and splattered the grass.

I sunk down as a choked sob racked my body.

What had he done.

But worse than that, what had I done.

* * *

I snatched at the necklace picking up the chain which had been mended and feeling the heat of the ring in my palm. I turned towards the door stamping bare foot through the house feeling broken objects stabbing at my feet.

I didn't stop for anything, I through the front door back on it's hinges and stepped out into the darkening evening.

The grass was up to my waist as I strode through pushing back the wild flowers unable to marvel in their beauty as the anger bubbled up inside of me ready to burst out. For his sake Paul better hope someone else got to me first. I was ready to gorge his eyes out with my bare hands, and I was dam sure he'd let me.

Mud coated my feet which felt numb to the pain which had stretched over my upper body. Vomit was beginning to burn in my throat again, mixed in with the urge to burst into involuntary tears.

"Paul!" I began to screech scrunching the ring tighter into my hand forcing it deeper into my skin. I wailed his name endlessly as I continued to stumble further into the woodland the fading light making visibility worsen.

I'd lost any sense of the path as I stumbled blindly forwards.

His voice flocked my mind, lighting up every part of my brain and sending a shiver through me.

"They said you were back. Why now. Why comeback after everything Imogene. Are you here to gloat, to torment me more? You can be a selfish bitch sometimes, relentless, cruel" He probed stepping forwards into my view and I froze in place the sight of him sending a nervous flitter around my stomach.

"Don't you dare swear at me Paul, don't you dare" I screeched stamping my foot into the mud in protest.

"Or what Imogene? Come on this is what you want, let it all out, do your worst. I left you alone, to deal with it all didn't I, so what are you going to do about it?" He stepped back looking at me through heavy lids. "I left you to try and kill yourself, to go and try and hook up with Jasmine so come on Immie, do it I deserve it!" His voice carried towards me in the wind.

"Or nothing Paul. I left you to remember! I left you, I nearly killed us both when I walked out" I hissed out each word painfully. "I'm leaving Paul, this is over, we are over" I snapped.

Paul closes the gap between us, his heaving chest showing he'd ran all the way to me and his carelessly tugged up shorts sat low and unbuttoned on his hips.

I leant forwards allowing myself to run my eyes across his bruised face. Paul's eyes seemed wild, flitting about as if expecting an attacker at any moment. How much of the Wolf had taken over him. I wanted to soothe him, to embrace him, to tell him it was all going to be okay. But I couldn't. I couldn't tell him it was going to be okay because at that point in time, I didn't know if it would be.

"You, I ..." unable to properly articulate the words needed to speak I broke off. I wasn't about to let myself cry but the urge was becoming unbearable.

"Hey Morgan you just made it clear that you wanted nothing to do with me, why are you still here" he snapped pausing of as I forced my teeth down to prevent the sob from breaking through.

"Why did you keep this. You destroyed my house, you eradicated every part of me from that building. You ruined it all … Except this!" I thrust the ring at his chest unable to keep it in my hands but it dropped to the floor in the crook between us.

"The Wolf took over, it lost control it wasn't able to bare it. I could feel you in that house, in everything there. But the when I saw this. Everything just stopped. I couldn't do it. Because I actually give a fuck about your Imogene okay, that's why I didn't do it. That's why I couldn't ruin this, because I wanted you to get a grip deal with all your shit and realize that nothing was going to change … That you could protest about it all you want but that I loved you and that ring, that proved that". Paul was angry now. Angrier than I had ever seem him and it came so naturally.

"Everything's changed now Paul" I whispered stretching out my broken fingers to stroke the side of his face feeling instant buzz as are skin made contact.

"Not everything" he chuckled leaning into my hand, brushing my fingers against his stubble lined jaw.

"I've seen Paul that no matter how hard I try to prevent the future we are going to have that I can't" I spoke quickly rushing to get the words out without interruption. He swiped at my face, catching a tear I hadn't even realized I was shedding. "While I was away I realized that I can't stop this" I announced.

I didn't give Paul time to consider a form of response, pushing forward into the space I pressed myself up crushing my lips into his own. His body caught me instantly hoisting me upwards his hands firm.

I thought that I would panic. That I would have forgotten what to do, and just become a rigid bag of bones trapped in fear. But my body somehow seemed to know exactly what it was doing, remembered exactly how it fitted in with Paul and curved itself into him, leaving my mind to play catch up.

I groaned into Paul's open mouth as I poured every ounce of energy I still had into the kiss, scared I would collapse at any moment.

"We should go somewhere …" he groaned throatily his fingers lacing into my belt loops and pulling me even closer to him. "Your place is currently indisposed" he revealed and I raked my finger nails through his scalp.

"Your's then" I gushed feeling his fingers slipping down to trace a swirling pattern teasingly between my legs making my legs clamp down around them.

"Mine then" he agreed throatily.

* * *

I could just about hear the sound of the water filling in the bath-tub. My parents were always suspicious my mind compensated for my lack of ability to hear. They believed some of the sounds I 'heard' were imagined. That my mind filled in the gaps.

That I didn't really hear the bird, the water, the wind, that I filled in the missing pieces.

Popping the medication from the foil containers I lined them up carefully on the counter. Analysing each one.

First there was the painkillers, Codeine was prescription only, but mixed with over the counter painkillers could on occasion give some help. The antidepressant was perhaps the most risky, handed out reluctantly it was called Selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors (SSRIs). Sleeping drugs were chopped and changed to try and prevent any form of dependency, the current being from the Benzodiazepines group which were supposed to help relax me. Diazepam was a muscle relaxant which was intend to ease the crippling pain. Antispasmodics relaxed my stomach muscles and finally Chlorpromazine was meant to prevent me from vomiting the medication back up.

All this was supposed to be paired with support therapies. I'd done it all. Hydrotherapy; exercise programmes, cognitive behaviour therapy, psychotherapy, relaxation techniques, counselling, acupuncture, massage even aromatherapy. Each one I had convinced would be the one, the one to heal me, to cure me.

The idea of a cure was laughable. The word cure didn't belong in the same sentence as chronic pain.

I slipped the tablets into my palm knocking them back into my throat and gulping down a cool glass of water. The feel of the tablets sliding down my throat made me involuntary gag, but a rough hand clamped around the back of my neck, his touch soothing my shaking body.

"Your so brave" he breathed nuzzling his head down into my hair.

"I'm not" I corrected shaking my head. "I'm weak, I'm so, so weak" I gulped feeling his arms draw around my narrow waist.

"You've always been strong Immie, I knew it the moment I met you. I knew I had to have you. You're a fighter, a warrior, you're a butterfly. You have emerged from all the pain, as something truly beautiful" he assured his voice thick with unexplored desire.

I twisted in his arms hooking my fingers into his trousers dipping my hand down into his clear desire. He pressed against my cold fingers groaning into my palming.

"Come on" I beckoned stepping backwards slowly towards the bathroom.

He rolled his shoulders flexing his rounded muscles a wicked grin teasing his face. He'd cut his hair back. A army style cut, short back and sides which made me want to run my hands through the cluster atop.

The bathroom was full of condensation the mirrors clouded preventing any view of are bare bodies as we began to shed are clothes. Paul was bare to me within a second pulling his shorts down and stepping towards me encircling me in his arms his eyes dark with lust and pent up need.

I craned my body back, arching backwards so my hair tickled against the bottom of my back. His hands pawed my chest ridding my shirt up as he nibbled at my chest. I hissed as he began running his tongue down the valley of my chest, his need rubbing against my stomach.

Paul relieved me of my bra snapping the strap with a flick of hand and pulled my shirt higher inching it over my chest and allowing it to drop. I pulled back teasingly drawing down my trousers and pants in a shift move, a hand grasping him to steady myself as I drew the jeans from my ankles.

We stood before each other for a minute, maybe more. Bare to one another, completely exposed, vulnerable in every sense.

"I'd hate to let it get cold" I indicated towards the tub which was filled high with water and Paul seemed to have got rather heavy handed with the toiletries from the foaming bubbles covering the surface. "Jennifer will kill you, that bubble bath costs thirty dollars a bottles" I explained lifting my legs over the tub and sinking my body down into the water.

I lay down dipping my head under the surface allowing my body to sink to the bottom, my body covered by the warmth. My head broke the surface and I inhaled sharply blowing the foam from my mouth. Paul was looking at me, really looking at me. His stare was perplexed but without further comment he climbed into the bath causing the water to surge up splashing onto the floor. He knelt over me a knee either side of my body.

I raised my palms upwards as if to stroke his face. But instead blew the bubble foam into his face. He splashed me back instantly with his unnatural reflexes drowning me with his large hands which gave him and unfair advantage.

I twisted us looping my legs around him and pulling, causing his knees to slide out and his head ducked under the water for a second, he shook the water from his hair like a dog it splattering against my face. I giggled until his mouth met mine, and the humour was replaced by heady desire.

"You still remember how to do this" he mocked pulling away to allow me to take a much needed breath.

"Is that a challenge?" I questioned drawing a eyebrow up and I laced my slim fingers around his erection having him jerking forwards in my palm.

* * *

Paul was sprawled out on the top of the bed spread, seemingly unbothered by his complete nudity. His body confidence still baffled me, he was unnaturally comfortable in his own skin.

This was something I was once accustomed to but now it seemed different somehow. We were both still trying to settle back into the routine of being around each other, every moment seemed precious. We could hardly keep to ourselves. Neither of us were certain of what exactly had changed or what had shifted between us.

All I knew was that my heart, mind, body and soul seemed fixed into Paul, craving him like I did my drugs. He felt essential to my ability to function. Paul was dozing his eyes heavy, but would on occasion snap open and peer across to me as if uncertain that I would still be there.

I was sprawled out on my stomach on the floor in his boxer shorts, tied to the side to hold them up, my chest bare, my breasts pressing into the rug beneath me. My eyes struggled to fix themselves on the words of Dan Brown and I sighed in frustration. To say that Paul was a distraction was a vast understatement.

A silence sat between us, there was so much still to say but how to say it seemed unfathomable, not with the lingering smell of sex that filled the air, and the heat still burning between my legs.

"Haven't you got something important to do? I mean hasn't Sam summoned his minions for a meeting yet. What about Patrols?" I quipped slamming the book shut with frustration and rolling onto my back. I stared up at the white ceiling it's smooth surface free of blemishes.

"I am doing something important. Babysitting you. Sam wants to know your next move, you are after all prone to little adventures" he teased propping himself up on his elbows to look at me.

The spine of the book tore as in one swift movement Paul's right hand jerked forwards to catch the hardback. I hissed in protest as he prevented it from colliding into the wall with his supernatural reflexes.

"You missed Goldilocks" he chucked a tight smirk stretching across his bronzed skin.

"I wasn't aiming for you head; I did intended to hit the wall" I scoffed. "If I wanted to inflict injury on you I would have found a baseball bat" I fired and he breathed heavily.

The unbearable silence lingered and I considered breaking it but was to stubborn to act upon the thought. Returning to La Push was supposed to have resolved my issues but somehow they seemed to have multiplied.

I looked unsteadily down to the ring that hung between my breasts. Paul was unmoving on the matter but continued not to force the subject. But it calmed me enough to look at him, hoping to provoke some sort of resolution from the Wolf.

"I need to go. Jennifer's here" he briefed but made no move to depart.

Unnervingly on cue a fist hammered against the screen door and I looked desperately from Paul and towards the sound. I dashed through the room clumsily tripping over his shirt and kicking it out of my way, I shoved the book hastily into a stack in the corner and tried to remove the smell of sex hopelessly spraying at the room with Paul's cologne.

By the time I had made it to the porch I had rid the bathroom of it's clothes up shoving it all ungracefully into a cupboard and pulled on a summer dress of Jennifer's I'd founded in the ironing pile which hung from me like a sack. I painted heavily and rested my head against the wall trying to compose myself for what would surely be a challenging conversation.

I fumbled for the key twisting it in the door and pulled the handle back to reveal Jennifer.

She looked ill, pale, clammy and her hair stuck to her face with sweat. Her eyes were wild darting about as she clung onto her clutch bag. She looked like she'd spent the night out on the town, and was clearly still in last night's party outfit. It was sluty even by her standards. A tight fitting, fluorescent yellow number, with a plunging neckline and something which skimmed just under her bum cheeks, with a matching head piece was what she'd dressed herself in. Fake tan had been lavishly applied to her body, and contrasted badly with the tone on her hair, the make-up was heavy and it seemed whatever shoe's she had been wearing were shoved into a bin or left on the beach as she stood bare foot.

"Thought I better knock … Didn't want to walk in on you and Paul screwing in the kitchen" she snubbed shoving her way past me.

"You better come in, I suppose" I shot turning to watch her pass but she hovered when she reached the stairs.

I walked silently in front of her leading her straight up the stairs. We hadn't spoken to each other in so long I didn't quite no what to say, how to move forwards with this.

I lead her towards Paul's bedroom the window was ajar and it made me nauseas to consider how he'd survived such a jump. Jennifer's eyes steeped over the room soaking in the information, but she didn't question me.

"I've missed you" she whispered sinking down onto the bed. "I've missed this" she added.

"Funny isn't it the things you miss" I spoke as I sank down onto the floor.

"I just need to get this bitch rant over with okay" she admitted pressing her hands together tightly. "How could you just leave like that, just walk out on everything? Do you realise what it's been like here. For days I would walk into a room and people would just fall silent! No one would tell me where you'd gone. Paul. Paul lost it. He disappeared constantly for days on end. I went to your house and he was just smashing it up … You completely screwed him over" she riled, she seemed to be building up to something worse and I tensed waiting for it.

"I know" I accepted bowing my head.

"No you don't! You can't even begin to understand what it's been like for me. You were my sanity Imogene. You helped to make everything, make sense around here. But the you upped and left and it wasn't fair!" She cried her voice raising to a scream. "It wasn't fair because you weren't meant to be the one to leave. It was meant to be me!" She protested.

"What?" I gasped raising my head to stare at her.

"I'm leaving, I would have gone already. I was meant to … But you fucked it all up ! I couldn't walk out on Paul. You were meant to be here to pick up all the shit but you'd dumped us both. You're not the person who walks away your better than that Imogene, I'm the home wrecker" Jennifer shot.

"What do you mean your leaving? What about Brady?" I riled in heady disbelief.

"I don't do relationships. I do sex. I'm not needy, I don't requires someone to pet my ego, I don't want someone to crawl into bed with each night. Brady, was Brady" she shrugged waving her hand brazenly .

"My Mum she's had a opportunity come up. It in Dubai. I'm going with her Immie, I've got to get out of this shit hole. Of this insanity. I don't want to be around this crazy stuff you've got yourself involved in. I want golden beaches, designer clothes and sexy men to lavish me" she quipped her eyes widening with pleasure at the thought.

"When did you decide this … I mean, I think you should think about this" I spoke softly to her curling my legs up and tucking them underneath me.

"I'm going but I came here over something else Imogene" her voice shook as she spoke "I think I'm pregnant".

* * *

The banana dress was in a crumpled mess by the sink; Jennifer sat nervously in her underwear on the toilet. I perched equally as distressed on the rim of the bath tub. The stick rested next to her on the cabinet and we waited in silence. Then it appeared that one line. Jennifer let out a sob, and I gasped in audible relief.

"I just feel like I need to slap the stupid out of you!" I hissed jerking forwards to clamp down onto her shoulders. "You know better than this Jennifer. If Paul was to find out …" I broke of unable to even consider the idea.

"What about contraception. I mean come on Jennifer your not a little girl anymore. If your old enough to be doing this then your clever enough to know you need to take precautions. Seriously either get him to put something on the end of it, or I will be buying you some female condoms and I heard they ain't that easy to interest up their" I threatened.

"That's why I had to come and see you" she gulped. "Brady said you'd come home. And I knew you would help me" she explained nodding vigorously as she spoke. She scrunched her face and sniffed the air. "It smells kinda funky in here. Have you been having sex" she demanded her face scrunching up. "Oh Morgan I'm going to have to bleach the bath you dirty minx" she cocked a brow in suspicion.

"We are not discussing my sex life. Was it Brady?" I probed trying to stifle my blush.

The oozing redness of her cheeks told me all I needed to no. "So what hey, I up and leave and you become a whore?" I quipped nastily. "How many sperm donors hey?" I fired feeling myself prickle at her lack of commitment.

"Hey I'm still pissed at you to you know!" She snapped. "You upped and left me remember not the other way around! Okay. Paul smashed up your house, and I decided to sleep with anything that has a pulse … I had this threesome which I have got to tell you about!" She gushed loosing her serious tone halfway through her face lighting up with delight at the memory.

"Jennifer if you utter a word of it I think I may have to physical silence you" I shot. "I do not want to hear anything about your threesome thank you very much. Somethings are better kept to yourself".

She humped at me crossing her arms with a frown.

"Well anyway your back!" She gasped excitedly. "This calls for a celebration. I've found out where Paul's been hiding the Vodka" she exclaimed with a wink.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**So we covered a fair bit in this chapter. We had a full on Paul and Immie reunion, and a shocking revelation from Jennifer! Not only is she being promiscuous but she is also planning on leaving! Does this mean that Imogene will have no choice but to stay? Can her moment of calm with Paul last forever?**

**The next chapter is called The Test and we see Bella and Imogene reunite, but not without some strong observing from the Wolves and the Cullens!**

**Love any thoughts you might have or any points to consider, please review.**

**theoutcastrebel thanks for the favorite! I love the look of your twilight and Vampire Diaries fiction. I have been watching some youtube clips on Vampire Diaries but really need to get around to watching the series.**

**rissbenzo thank you for another review! I appreciate your feelings and I know it can seem needy that Imogene has gone back to La Push. But Imogene didn't intend to go back to see Paul, she intended to clear Bella's name and then leave. However fate had other ideas. I think Imogene's subconscious was pulling her back to La Push. She has returned because she is strong enough to deal with everything, she can face Paul and the Tribe, she's ready to take the blows.**


	74. The Test

**The Test**

**ABSENCE**

**Dear Immie,**

**An email? Really, is this what it's come to between us. Was that all I deserved some email with a pathetic explanation as to why you decided to leave.**

**I know I told you to leave but … Well I didn't realise how hard it would be to have to watch you go Immie. I could never outgrow you Imogene, I need you … I still need you.**

**Everything changed and my mind is still trying to catch up. What with Jacob Imprinting on Renesme and then he went and phased in front of Charlie.**

I broke of with an audible gasp the laptop rested on my thighs and Paul looked over my shoulder skimming what I was reading. He began to shake beside me and I grabbed at his thigh to try and steady his shaking but he was to far gone.

"Where are you going!" I cried as he paced towards the door.

"Out" he snarled his voice thick with the Wolf overtaking him.

My eyes refocused on the email skimming quickly now, desperate to understand.

**Charlie knows bits, nothing conclusive but I'd suggest you keep your distance for a while. At least until he figures out what on earth to do with the information. We aren't going to tell Rene anything … She wouldn't cope. You know how she is.**

**Your suspicions of my ability to Mother a child is being severely tested. Everyone but Edward seems ready for me to loose control at any moment. Especially Jacob. I nearly ripped his throat out Imogene! He's possessive, it's driving Edward to the brink of insanity. Maybe you could come and talk to him, he will listen to you … You're good at shouting at him.**

**Despite everyone's hesitance I have complete control. I think we should meet. In fact I require it, whatever the Wolves think … I suppose we will have to have an audience in case I slip up. I'm joking by the way.**

**I know you hate goodbyes and feel like we've had far to many. But I'm afraid we will have to have another one later down the line, I'm not ready to give up on you just yet Imogene.**

**See you tomorrow, the Wolves will find us at the border.**

**All my love, Bella.**

* * *

"You've been stood there for like five minutes Paul" I quipped frowning down into the broken pottery. "I'd really appreciate if you would speak".

"What do you want me to say?" He questioned his voice low.

"I don't know" I shrugged sinking down onto the floor fully. "Maybe something nice, something reassuring" I suggested.

He snorted rudely and I heard the sound of something being kicked behind me.

"How can I reassure you. Look at this place, look at what I did" he probed glumly.

"No Paul, look at what I did. What I made you do" I retorted.

"I don't think the Imprint ever stopped you know. My feelings towards you haven't changed Immie. I'm still infatuated with you, you're the one thing that just pulls me down, like gravity. When you were away … Well I knew that you didn't want me anymore and that rejection just made me so angry …" He broke of his voice becoming rough, emotion lacing through.

"I didn't stop loving you Paul. I thought I was doing the right thing" I murmured.

He reacher over me picking up the shards with his bare hands and I watched the sharp edges draw blood.

"Paul!" I scolded knocking the material from his hands. "You need to wear gloves, look your bleeding!" I accused jerking his hand towards my face.

He didn't get chance to reply, I brought my mouth down to his palm kissing it gently with my mouth and sweeping my tongue over the wound. I nibbled gently on the wound before firmly sucking down again on his calloused palm eliciting a throaty moan from Paul.

"That was so fucking hot" he groaned freeing his hand and using it to pull my face up to his.

"We are not doing it here" I jerked back looking hastily around the war torn room. "I smell of bleach, and disinfectant and …" I began feeling the heated hand climb up underneath my sweater.

"And sex … You smell like sex" he shuddered pulling my sweater so I stumbled back towards him.

"No. No, no, no!" I exclaimed pushing my hands against his bare chest in protest. "We need to talk" I pulled at his hands bringing them back to his side.

"Is Jake in trouble, is that why you left?" I probed hastily changing the topic.

"Jacob isn't Sam's responsibility anymore Imogene. He can do what he wants" Paul repeated the sentence sounding entirely like something of Sam's conjuring.

"But they're safe. Because Jacobs Imprinted you can't do anything right" I said raking my nails up my arm, pushing the woolen sleeves up.

"Yeah, Jacob screwed any plans up with the that one" he scoffed turning away from me and looking out the empty sash frame.

"It's going to take a lot of work to get this back on track" I complained pulling threat-fully at a thread my gaze skimming the floor.

"I guess so" he retorted keeping his back to me and I sensed this house had become a metaphor of are relationship.

We had to decide whether to fix it, or leave it to rot.

The boarded windows and empty frames let the cold winter air pull itself into the tiered property. Blood had slowed its flow into my fingers leaving them oddly numb with a blue tinge tainting the tips.

"I want to go and see Bella" I announced stepping towards his stumbling over the array of destroyed furnishings.

"Okay" he nodded as I closed the distance, wrapping myself around him my face pressed into his shoulder blades.

"Okay?" I gasped pulling my face back from his warm core.

"Yeah, okay. If that's what you want?" He shrugged his muscles contracting in my hands.

"No way can it be this easy" I muttered under my breath gnawing on my lips.

"What can I say, you're my weakness" he answered drawing my hands into his and my stomach tightened into a knot of desire.

* * *

"You're seriously going out like that" Quil shot frowning as he leant against the porch rail.

"What's wrong with this look" I complained.

"Your hair, what the hell have you done to it" he gestured to the purple dips.

"Jennifer was bored" I shrugged. "She wanted to experiment … It's called dip-dying" I ran a hand through the curled blonde strands, it's tips laced with lilac.

"That's not what I'm getting at, did you intend to colour co-ordinate with your jacket" he tensed as her graze skimmed over the offending coat.

"What do people have against this jacket!" I hissed as the wind picked up nocking my hood back.

His eyes narrowed and she remained stubbornly resolute.

"Fine!" I cried in defeat. "I'll find a hat" I scoffed turning back into the house and slamming the door behind me.

He shouted something back at me but the door concealed the words.

The coat hook held a bundle of winter clothes and I jerked a knitted pink bobble hat from the stand.

"That's going to be a good look for you" Paul chucked making my heart jerk.

"I thought you were outside" I complained trying to calm myself.

"I was" he agreed taking the hat from me and stretching the wool to fit around my skull. "But I came back to find you" he teased pulling the rim over my eyes blinding me.

I stayed ridged as his breath tickled my face. My vision was lost but I could sense his mouth getting closer. A wetness nudged at my lips and I giggled childishly as he licked my bottom lip.

"Eww!" Embry whined as a force knocked me forwards into Paul who caught my writs to break my fall. "Get it out of your system already you to. Come on Sam's not going to be patient much longer …" He explained as I jerked the lip of the hat back up to reveal Paul leaning into me.

"You'll understand when you get a girlfriend" Paul snapped stretching around to pull Embry towards him and jerking him into a headlock. "Don't run you mouth at your sister" he added with a tight squeeze around his neck.

I puffed and cast a filthy glare at Paul narrowing my eyes to slits.

"What?" He said jerking his arms up in defence.

"Let's just get going before the rain starts" I turned away from both boys and paced towards the front door urging my tight legs forwards.

* * *

Paul stepped cautiously behind Imogene, Quil was by her side so close their legs brushed as they walked. Embry was keeping a wary distance from him, and Sam and Jared were up ahead of the group in a heated debate about whether Leah would be with the Cullen's.

He lingered intentionally behind Imogene, uncomfortably tense as he looked at the curve of her thighs and the way they fabric stretched perfectly across her arse hugging the shape. His fingers twitched with the desire to sink into the flesh, to hoist her up onto his hips.

Things had always been this way with Imogene. A mixture of heady desire, arguing and unconditional love.

Perhaps that's why he'd agreed over going to see Bella. The idea wasn't logical, it was far from it, and Sam had been even further reluctant to go through with it. It had taken a lot of pressure and ultimately the threat that Imogene would do it with or without consent.

She'd told Sam she didn't belong to anyone and he would have been foolish to disagree.

Christmas was drawing closer and the weather was keeping its reputation. Jared was hoping for snow, apparently it was one of Kim's favourite things. Paul was not so keen. The thought of Imogene in snow made him physically cringe.

The Forest and it's different paths were burned into his mind from endless hours of tracing the paths. It was one of the frustrating parts of the responsibility of being a protector. The role involved endless protecting, which rolled out for boring days tracing the same paths, the same routes with no sign of vampire activity.

The urge to kill the Cullen's was natural, instinctive. It took every ounce of control not to delve across the border and destroy them. Looking at Imogene though, it forced him to push such horrible thoughts deep down.

Paul's head ducked up at the change in smell. He sniffed the air drawing backs his nostrils and his lips curled in distaste.

_The Cullen's_.

Quil pulled Imogene to a stop and her wide questioning eyes turned back to meet Paul her confusion evident. He tried to pass her a heavy stare but he looked more sheepish than confident.

He stretched a hand through his hair running his fingers through it keeping his eyes focused on her freckled face. She looked tiered, her eyes cupped with dark circles, but still she looked healthier than she had in a while. Healthier than he'd seen her in a long time.

"We wait" Sam turned addressing Immie and he half expected her to stick her tongue out at her brother.

Their relationship was anything but stable.

"You can wait" she shrugged "but I'm going" Imogene noted pulling her arm free from Quil who'd learnt from past experiences restraining her was dangerous.

Paul watched her stretch past Sam and Jared both who cast their stares back to him expectantly. Paul shook his head uncertain what exactly they hoped him to do.

"Immie!" Paul called striding forwards to reach her as she headed forwards towards the border. "This isn't easy …" He began breaking of abruptly a familiar scent had him whipping his head to the left.

"Leah" Sam gasped taking the words right out of everyone's mouths.

The female scanned the cluster of Wolves with a sneer. Jacob had sent her to oversee things. She doubted any part of him could ever fully trust the Cullen's, imprint or no imprint.

"Leah!" Imogene exclaimed in delight lunging forwards towards Leah.

Paul reached her before she could get a grasp on the Wolf jerking her back so hard Quil thought he might have dislocated her shoulder. Leah widened her eyes in surprise and Imogene turned stiff.

* * *

It had been my initial plan to launch myself at Leah in relief at seeing the Wolf again, but Paul seemed to have other plans.

My body jerked backwards as he yanked me back to him and I was left momentarily lost for a response.

"Ouch" I shot sarcastically ripping my arm from him.

"Sorry to break up the party" Leah shot her gaze flicking across the Wolves her shoulders tense.

"You should come home Leah, Sue she's …" Sam began but a venomous glare cut him short and she flipped him her middle finger with a devilish smirk.

Before Sam could think of an appropriate response, the Pack began to stiffen and moments later the Cullen's began to emerge from the trees.

They followed one another in a stretching line and I analysed the pale faces searching for one specifically. First came Emmett all muscles and broadness, then followed Jasper his eyes wild darting between me and my companions. Edward came next his body seemed tense, I suspected at the sight of seeing me again. At last came Bella, my Bella.

I gasped allowed as she appeared into the clearing and the silence from the Wolves didn't help to unnerve me. Paul reached for my hand and drew me towards him his fingers clenching so tight it hurt.

"She isn't going to kill her" Edward snorted his eyes staring at Paul as if he was some sort of threat.

"If we suspected she would Edward, we would never have allowed Imogene to come" Sam butted in and the parade of heads snapped towards him.

"Oh I would have come" I assured, and Edward smirked thickly releasing Bella's hand allowing her to step forwards.

I was unrelenting in my gaze as I looked over her. Her blotched skin had evened out to something as smooth as silk with a glossy shine. Bella's hair twisted around her back it's tones of caramel somehow enhanced now. Despite her scrawniness she seemed to have filled out during transformation, her clothes hugged to the curve of her body and she looked unusually elegant.

"It looks like someone's run you through a laminator. You know when you put the paper in and it comes out looking all glossy and beautiful" I blurted unable to quite take in the makeover she had undergone.

But what the Wolves seemed most focused on were her eyes, Crayola Brick Red colour eyes, like the crayons we used when we were children. It unnerved even me, I missed her chocolate lobes.

"I don't quite no what to say to that …" She inched her feet forwards delicately moving towards the boarder line and I felt Paul may exploded beside.

"No, no, I like it …" I tried to assure waving my hands up and down her body. "It's like plastic surgery just without the bad lip filler" I jested and Leah laughed.

Bella seemed tense and I could sense everyone waiting for my next move. I guessed it would be down to me.

I slowly outstretched my hand, drawing out the movement. My fingers brushed against hers and I widened my eyes as the temperature which at last felt in line with my own cold hands. The thought made me grin.

Bella stretched her hand out pulling my fingers into her palm and entangling her thin fingers with my own and giving my hand a soft squeeze. Paul let out an audible sigh of relief and the tension seemed to be draining.

"I've missed you, I've missed you so much!" I exclaimed in delight jumping up and crushing Bella into what would use to have been a painful hug. Momentarily she stood froze as I wrapped my arms around her clenching my thighs around her as she easily bared my weight.

"I've missed you to" she gushed her face seeming contorted with emotion as finally her arms came to life around me.

* * *

Paul lay stretched out on his back loosing his thought for a moment as the warmth of the fire heated the living room. The air was smokey in here and the fire had only gone to stoke his desires for Imogene.

The blonde looked a little dishelved as she stretched out across his chest her full weight pressing him down into the rug.

He'd carried her in here the moment they'd broken of from the Pack and had dropped her unceremoniously onto the rug before straddling her, dominating her and she squirmed around beneath him.

The meeting had dragged on for ten painfully long minutes, and Imogene remained blissfully unaware of the reasons people seemed unable to contain their laughs. Quil had thought better of it when Paul had threatened to rip his balls out under his breath. However their was no stopping Jared.

They'd all heard the satisfying tear of denim, all but Imogene who remained blissfully unaware. A fact that Paul knew he could use to his advantage. He had shifted his shorts uncomfortably struggling to keep himself from taking her there and then as she gushed to Bella. Edward was watching him with a puzzled stare and Paul's lips pulled back in a snarl of distaste.

The tear in the fabric stretched from front to back and Paul drew her left leg up rubbing his fingers up her thigh over the fabric and she closed her eyes turning her head to the side.

Paul's fingers found the gap in the material and she stiffened in confusion as his fingers had slipped up into the gap that had formed between he legs exposing her underwear to him. Using both hands, with her legs slung over his shoulder he began to tear at the denim pulling firmly until the entire leg seam had come undone.

Imogene was egging him on and before he knew it he'd teared the material straight of her, and ripped at the scrap of lace between her legs eliciting a nervous giggle. He traced a swirling pattern across he right thigh before digging his fingers into it and slipping it over his over shoulder.

Her legs draped down his back, her heels digging harder into his spine the closer his mouth got to between her legs. Paul blew out a hot breath and her eyes widened in delight her body arching up from the carpet. He splayed a palm up her stomach pushing the sweater up and smirked at her lack of bra allowing his hand to encircle her breast as his tongue moved to brush against her slit electing a urgent sound of need from the back of Imogene's throat.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**I can only begin to apologise for my lack of update. It has been unavoidable. I have been and still remain without internet (WIFI) thank you Sky and BT due to a problem when we have tried to change suppliers! This has left us without Wifi for over a week. **

**I couldn't update via my iphone due to using Microsoft to work and icloud being unavailable without Wifi. Anyway I have had enough so walked down in the freezing cold to town and am sat in Boston Tea Party enjoying a warming cuppa and using their internet to bring you this update. **

**I can only hope BT and Sky will resolve their battle between each other and reconnect us as I am getting a little bit fed up and my bookshelf is beginning to run low of reading material to fill my time. **

**Anyhow I will be trying to update maybe twice a week (?) as soon as my internet is back up and I am so eager to get this story posted and complete. It will also stop me from re-writing the coming chapters and the ending to the story! Anyway guys we are only unlucky thirteen, twelve more left after this lets make it count. Leave a review while you still can, I need lots of cheering up after a really rubbish week with everything going on around the world in the News, the bitter cold flaring up my Raynuad's and Fibromylagia and my lack of internet. **


	75. Kiss and Tell

_LovelySakura777 thanks for inspiring Quil's words of kindness in this chapter._

**Kiss and Tell**

Moving the paint brush became restricted, harder than it used to be. My wrists had jarred in the evening, they felt as if someone hand drilled a bolt through them restricting all movement.

Jennifer had learnt quickly how to effectively bind them for me. The braces were a horrid nude colour which stood out grotesquely against my pale skin. As soon as Jennifer got the gist of how tight to draw the straps she was much quicker with the next. They aided somewhat but made daily tasks endlessly frustrating.

"You need to pace yourself Immie, you have one good day and you just go for it and it's screws you up for like a month" Jennifer had reprimanded as she drew across the final Velcro strap giving a satisfied smile.

But that'd been hours ago now and she'd left to go and break things off with Brady, or so she'd promised however I imagined it would be more of a heavy petting session.

I stared undecided between the two shades of blue which I'd brushed over the hallway. Paul had done his best to remove all the destroyed furnishings from the house, leaving it nearly bare. The house seemed naked and I was desperate to re-decorate before Christmas although Paul seemed skeptical of my ability to do so.

"I never got the fun in watching paint dry, but I guess each to their own" Quil cut into my deep considering with a ruffle of my hair which had my body tensing up.

"Do you guys ever knock?" I scolded crossing my arms and frowned.

"The door was open … Anyway I have to deliver this" he protested and waved a red flyer into my face.

I scrunched my nose leaning back from the sheet.

"It's a Christmas flyer, food stuff" he shrugged stuffing it back into the side bag.

"You're delivering leaflets in the rain?" I said looking past his through the doorway to the clouded skyline.

"Yeah" he shrugged. "It's just some rain".

"It's not just rain … The weatherman said we were in for a storm, flash flooding, power cuts, the works" I shot back.

"Well I have a deadline, as much as I would love to stand here and watch that dry Purple I've places to be" he said pointing towards the bag.

"Oh but it's so much fun" I teased and he produced a small grin running a hand through his wet hair.

"Your dripping on my floor" I noted with a frown looking down at the damp footprints.

"Well Claire-Bear wants this dolls house … It's going to break the bank, especially considering it's Christmas and all" he complained looking a little deflated.

"Imprints suck right" I agreed chewing down on the end of the paint brush.

"You plan to decorate the entire place then" he gestured to the wall looking over my test samples. "No going back to London?".

"When I decide on the colour scheme" I shrugged. "London is on hold".

"I have it on good authority that pink is in right now, Claire loves the colour" he chuckled looking momentarily distant his eyes lost in thought.

"I can't decide between Mineral Mist and First Dawn?" I announced with a sigh looking towards the two patches.

Quil squinted moving his head between the two shades. "It's blue Immie, your not colour blind as well? Seriously though they're both blue. Mineral Mist sounds like something from a encyclopedia and First Dawn like a romance novel" he scoffed.

"Wow" I gasped mockingly. "Who knew, Picasso reborn" I snapped setting the paint brush down on top of the tester pots.

"Hey it could be worse. You could have had to ask Paul"he laughed and I smiled ruefully at the thought.

"Give me a second I'll get my coat" I decided turning away from him.

"Why?" He called as I moved further into the house.

"Because I always wanted a big dolls house, you know one of the ones you could decorate yourself, wooden and big and beautiful" I recalled. "My parents brought me a paint set, go figure" I shrugged drawing on the lilac coat and pulling up the hood.

"I can see that really damaged you" he jibed.

"Broke my heart" I agreed with a giggle.

A small silence erupted and I looked over Quil considering him for a moment. Perhaps an Imprint could draw out your softer side, or perhaps he was just that way inclined. Whatever way Quil seemed to get things, to get me.

"I'm not angry with your choice Imogene. To be honest no one is. You made the right one, the purest choice. You defended an innocent family, it's just that well … by you leaving you made the tribe upset. You betrayed their loyalty and at first that's all anyone could see!" Quil began and I cut in.

"But that's the problem isn't it! I was hurting to, I had to leave and that broke me Quil, it broke me" I defended. "Just because I have an Imprint doesn't mean it can work. It doesn't mean anything, not really. Fairytales aren't real Quil, and this can never be one. Sometimes we don't always get are happily ever after!".

"I know. We know Immie we get it. We butt it and interfere and try and help but we just make it worse. We, we are going to step back, we are going to let you work things out" Quil finished slumping back against the wall slightly waiting for my explosion.

"Thank Sam for the diplomacy. I'll be interested to see how long it lasts" I snapped angry and Sam dictating what the Wolves were allowed to say to me.

"Immie if you chose to go, then you can go" Quil added his voice a whisper and I felt the tear beginning to collect in my eyes.

I had never considered needing permission to go, but now it seemed to have been granted. I could end it, end all this.

* * *

The storm had rolled in with a fierce intensity and I had decided to stay put. I'd managed to shower and get a crackled phone call through to Jennifer to tell Paul I would see him in the morning.

Some of the key furniture had been replaced by Paul and I curled up in the conservatory it's boarded windows only darkening the space. The power had gone out as predicted leaving me to fumble with a pack of small candles which gave off a strange lime smell.

Paul was on patrol tonight with Embry and I squirmed at the thought of them together. It was more uncomfortable the idea of Paul spilling his mind to my brother about some of are escapades then it was one of the guys. At least some of them got it, I know Jared did what with Kim. But it freaked Embry out a little.

I slipped the hearing aids out dropping them onto the floor. Next I pulled of my hand knitted jumper which had gained yet another gapping whole. Goosebumps ran up my arm as I sat in my underwear but the sunroom was surprisingly clammy.

Dragging my hand along the floor I caught ahold of my favorite paper back, worn down with dog-eared pages it was a reassuring comfort.

I leant back setting myself into a comfortable reading position, straining my eyes to see in the candlelight.

The hair on my arms bristled pulling me out of my book and I realized hours had now elapsed. Inhaling I could smell the rain, the damp burning into my nostrils reminding me of how Paul would smell crawling into bed after patrol.

I smiled turning around in the chair and kneeling, daring to peek over the top to catch sight of him.

My eyes bulged and heart seemed to jerk forwards in my rib cage in un-containable horror.

"Jacob!" I seethed clasping a hand over my mouth even as I said the words. I leant further over the armchair back threatening to tip it over as I knelt on shaking legs.

"Immie" he smirked as he spoke my name his eyes skimming my bare ears. "Your hearts about to exploded I think" he teased crossing his arms drawing my gaze down to his tight chest. His muscles strained as he inhaled and exhaled, the water droplets dissolving on his torso.

"You scared me" I admitted squirming. "It's not like I can hear you, you have an unfair advantage" I complained jutting out my chin in distaste.

"I'm sorry" he shrugged but didn't seem all that apologetic.

"Isn't this like treason?" I demanded causing a snort from him.

"No Immie it's not treason" he laughed stepping forwards closing some of the distance between him and the chair. "It's just that two Alpha's can't be together in the same place, on the same territory it's to dangerous".

"Then might I ask why you're here?" I frowned pulling a crease between my eyes.

"I missed you" he shrugged his thick shoulders as if that answered everything. "I need to talk to someone. Bella is off the cards, Seth's to young to understand and Leah, well Leah's like talking to a cactus" he mocked.

"Jake!" I chided.

"You're a good listener Immie" he protested and then laughed a little at realizing how contradicted the sentence sounded.

"Don't mock me!" I scolded standing up to my full height on the chair in an attempt to stare him down.

"It's true though. You just know what to do about it all" he ran a hand through his hair looking suddenly troubled. "I have to tell you something. Imogene it's like double shots of crazy over there" he complained blowing hot air in frustration.

"I live crazy" I complained and consciously pulled my arms around my chest seeing his eyes dip.

Jacob's lips upturned with a smirk and his gaze remained on my chest, making me feel my arms were doing little to conceal my dignity.

"Trust me it's like beyond that over there. The pixie left … Alice and Jasper, they've gone. Things have happened" he mused. "A lot has changed since you last saw Bella. They all have a lot to tell you" he added.

"Did you really come here just to speak to me? To tell me that?" I quipped. "God I just want to slap the stupid out of you!" I jested moving my hand dramatically.

"Your being hypocritical, you always put yourself in danger. How many times have you stepped in front of one of us when we had shifted. Hell Immie you ripped a chunk from Quil. Don't preach to me from your book of bullshit" he snapped his eyes turning just as dark as his words.

I felt momentarily unable to respond. Instead I considered how dangerous this situation could escalate. I was alone, I had entrusted Jennifer to tell Paul I was here, and I was a way away from any form of help.

"What happened to you wrists?" He changed tact his eyes softening. "Paul didn't hurt you did he?" I watched the Wolf tense a little as he asked.

"No, of course he didn't, he wouldn't!" I defended. "They just hurt, they're braces, they're supposed to help" I spat feeling self-conscious of the ugly material.

"Quit your staring!" I warned as the blush stretched over my sore neck and crept up my face.

"Immie if I stop staring it'll be because I'll acting on my thoughts" Jacob turned to face me square on now and stepped forwards. "And I think your scared that you might just enjoy it" he teased closing the space between us at last in one step.

"I want to kiss you Immie. I don't just want to see how it feels, I want to do it. I want to kiss you" he explained drawing a hand to twist around a lilac tipped spindle of hair tugging it towards him.

He exhaled his fresh breath invading my nostril and reminding me that I in fact needed to breath to. I forced out a hissed breath through my clenched teeth.

"I'm going to kiss you Imogene Morgan" he announced slowly his warm finger dropping my hair and curving under my chin. My head titled forwards so my skin brushed against his jaw, clashing lightly with it's sharp angle.

"No we can't, you've Imprinted" I protested but Jacob didn't wait for me to further protest as he brushed his lips against mine, a ghost like touch.

"Why can't we? Paul did it to you. When you were in hospital, when you nearly died Immie that's because he cheated on you. He's been seeing Jasmine" Jacob rasped.

I jerked back my breathing becoming heavy and tense. Thick fingers cradled my skull and I was held in place inches from Jacobs face.

"Hey, not so fast, we were just getting started" he said softly twisting his fingers into my hair and applying a pressure to my head moving me forwards back towards him. My body was stretched out of the top of the arm chair are body's leaning towards each other.

"Your lying!" I accused trying to untangle myself from him but he held me in place.

"I'm not … Think about it Immie" he pressed and I did. I thought about it, and it made sense. Everything fell into place.

"There goes that heart again" he chuckled his voice vibrating in my ears making me groan at the strange sensation.

I widened my eyes taking in the crooked line of Jacob's nose and I wondered how may time's he'd had it reset.

The storm outside must have died down because the only sound my ears seemed to register was the heavy breathing between us. My breath hitched as his hand moved down my shoulder, coming across my chest to sit just by the cup of my lingerie, teasingly over my heart.

Jacob's eyes fluttered closed for a minute and I watched him listening to the rhythmic beating.

I calmed under his touch sighing gently consumed by the sensation his light touch was causing to my body.

My mouth sat ajar as I tried to string together a sentence but my head seemed stuffy.

Jacob's hand crawled back up my chest moving to my thick lips, the reminisce of lip gloss clung to his finger as he slid it across the chapped surface producing another knot in my stomach. I leant instinctively into the desirable touch and he took it as all the encouragement necessarily.

Jacob had to bend down to capture my lips despite the height the chair added, his lips pulled back in a smile as he caught my bottom lip holding it teasingly between his teeth, a gesture which would have most girls swooning.

I pulled back reminding myself firmly I wasn't most girls and clamped my mouth down.

"Open your mouth Immie" he begged sliding behind the sofa and hoisting me further up his fingers gripping around onto my hip bones.

I closed my eyes feeling a bubble like sensation form in my ears. Jacob's tongue was teasing as it swept along my jaw, across to my ear it's tip running around the rim, catching at my piercings.

My hands remained limp at my side and I tried to shut my brain of to the lust, willing logic to overcome my heady desire. But Jacob persisted his tongue inching back along my jaw and over to my lips running the tip searchingly over the outline of my lips which felt puffy from the attention being given to them.

"Jake" I whimpered feeling my legs go weak as warmth began to pool in my core.

He leaned all the way in then, and I pushed forwards rocking the chair dangerously back. One hand mounted itself on my breast and the other pushed the chair back down to the ground.

Jacob's mouth was fiery and opened wide to my own, allowing me to skim my tongue across his teeth before he flicked his own against mine his hold on my lingerie tightening and his thumb absently drew circles.

I pulled back my lungs heaving for oxygen something Jacob had been starving me of. His eyes looked wild, somewhere between ash and the midnight sky in tone.

"What …" I began but he pressed a finger to my lip shutting me of.

"You talk to much" he laughed, reconnecting his lips I opened my mouth in surprise as I felt him reaching down to clasp around my thighs pulling me up and over the armchair. I slid like a snake up and around him, coiling my legs around his waist.

Jacob took my weight with ease his hands pressing into the bottom of my back as my heat pressed into his taught stomach muscles, the scrap of fabric wet with desire.

My hands tried to steady myself as he began to walk taking me by surprise. I knotted my fingers into his hair and he groaned into the kiss his mouth pulling back to look at me with lustful eyes.

The wall Jacob backed me into was smooth and free from damage. I hooked my leg further up his body opening myself up to him further causing Jacob to shiver.

His fingers twisted up my back and I could feel him unhooking my bra. The elastic relaxing as the material became loose. And just like that the kiss was over.

"What did we just do!" I wailed my eyes popping.

"I think we just made out" Jacob smirked thickly his hand coming up to brush my hair behind my ear. "And I think you kinda enjoyed it".

"Paul!" I gasped.

"Doesn't have to know" he answered.

"What have we just done" I unlaced my hands and ungraciously dropped down from my straddle on his hips.

"We've covered that already!" He cried.

"I love Paul, and I just kissed you" I shook my heady dizzy with the realisation.

"We were experimenting" Jacob shrugged sliding his finger over my pulsing lips.

"You have an Imprint!" I protested. "I have an Imprint" I added.

"No Immie you have a relationship. You went away and you came back … Honeymoon period will be over soon enough. Nothing changed your Imprints still broken" he shrugged his words harsh.

"I love Paul" I repeated still flummoxed.

"Yeah and do you think he loved you when he went to see Jennifer!" He snapped jerking away from me in frustration.

I slid the bra back up my arms trying to cover my chest as his back was turned.

"You need to go. You need to go and run for your life Jacob" I threatened feeling the sting of tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Immie, I'm sorry I pushed you to far … It was selfish. I took advantage" he admitted as he turned to stare at me.

"Just go!" I sobbed sinking down to the floor.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

***** An early update to celebrate having internet again woo-woo! *****

**I will address the first part of the chapter as I don't want this to be completely overshadowed by the second half. What did you guys make of what Quil had to say, I hope you all took special note of the last bit!**

**I am ready for some serious backlash here guys! This chapter was outlined in my plan as a brief kiss between Jacob and Imogene but it became an untameable beast which spanned on for quite sometime. The characters ran away with themselves and once it was written I couldn't just un-write it. **

**Imogene and Jacob remain in difficult places right now and the tension that has been building between them throughout the story line just needed a chance to momentarily break though. As ever I am expecting some controversy over this but I hope you can appreciate that this is the way as a writer I had to do it. It wrote itself, it just came out in uncontrollable stream of writing leaving me with sore fingers from all the typing!**

**This chapter is very significant for setting the tone of things to come. The words Quil spoke to Imogene and also what happened with Jacob. It would be good to consider _why _Jacob was so willing to kiss Imogene despite the fact he's imprinted. All will be revealed ... eventually!**

**So if you hated it, loved it, or are just down-right gobsmacked then leave me a review and let me get back to you.**

**horselovr2000 Thank you for following my story and for such a fab review! I am so glad that you found my story and have been able to catch up through all the chapters. Hopefully now you are up to date you can leave a review for this one? Thanks again!**

**Annalise17 Thanks for favourting Doing it the Blonde Way!**

**Genius892050 / Kristen thanks a bunch for favourting the story and for taking the time to follow and favourite my profile to! Leave me a review if you like :)**


	76. Here Comes the Reckoning

**_DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT HAIR PIN CURVE MY OTHER FANFICTION!_**

**Here Comes the Reckoning**

I felt kind of bad for Emily, her food always seemed to provoke the worst in my appetite. Following last night my feelings for food have been as evasive as my desire to speak to anyone.

Sam was staring at me between mouthfuls of food his eyes daring me to speak. Paul was sat upright looking at anyone but me and Emily was lightly trying to make conversation with Billy who seemed to be watching me just as eagerly.

"We had a breach on the border last night, anything you need to tell us Imogene?" Sam questioned setting down his cutlery and challenging a response.

"What makes you think I know anything about it?" I chided frowning down into the white porcelain.

"We followed the scent from the bungalow" Paul butted in and I flashed him a narrow glare.

"So?" I shrugged.

"Let's just cut to it Imogene, Jacob came to visit you last night. Why?" Sam demanded.

I remained tight lipped.

"Next question?" I asked.

"Why are you so disloyal to your Pack?" Paul shot and I jolted back in surprise at his words.

"It's not my Pack" I riled crossing my arms.

"The hell its not" he snarled.

"Jacob came to tell me about Jasmine, Paul" I fired with an acid tongue hoping to get the reaction I desired.

"He told me about how you rejected me, how you ran away from me when I was at my lowest and that you lied about it because instead you went to see Jasmine because you'd rather have her than me!" I screeched jabbing an accusing finger into his chest.

'And then Paul, then he kissed me" I hissed ready to tip the Wolf over the edge.

"He did what?" Paul asked his face moving from horror to confusion.

"He kissed me and I kissed him back" I spat. "I kissed him back so I could hurt you like you hurt me!" I said with a satisfied smirk.

"I'll kill him" he muttered his body tense with stress.

"You will do no such thing" Sam shot staring form Emily to Billy.

"You kissed him?" Paul repeated as if he still couldn't quite take it in.

"How does it feel huh Paul? Does it hurt hey, does it kill you inside, does it rip chunks out of you? Because it did me … It destroyed me when you cheated on me" I hissed.

"I didn't cheat on you!" He protested his body beginning to ripple with the urge to transform.

"Liar!" I cried leaping of the chair and onto him sending us plummeting to floor.

* * *

Emily looked helplessly from Sam to Paul. The scene slowed as the chair tipped back forcing Paul towards the ground as Imogene raked her nails over his skin drawing blood to the surface. His body rippled with a shake as the chair splintered and his head collided with the wooden floor.

A brutal growl ripped from his throat and shreds of clothes fell out onto the table as Paul transformed into a Wolf, his claws sinking into Imogene as he rolled them crushing her underneath his body as he snarled snapping dangerously close to her face until he reached what he wanted. The chain snapped as the ring hooked in his mouth pulling it from its hold in her chest.

Emily wailed and launched the plate towards the Wolf the shards splintering, but Sam lunged from his chair. He didn't even transform as his human body collided into Paul's side ploughing them both forwards into the kitchen units.

Imogene lay still for a second her chest heaving as she processed the fact she hadn't just died. She looked almost disappointed.

Emily ran her eyes across the claws marks which had embedded into her shoulders, blood seeping through onto her cream blouse.

"Oh Imogene!" She cried sliding from the chair and fluttering her hand over her body hesitant to touch the dazed blonde. "You've got to stop this" she protested.

A flurry of snarls and the front door crashing closed left just the three of them in the small room.

"I'm so sorry you had to witness that Billy" Emily apologised pulling Imogene to sit up her eyes watery with unshed tears. Emily knew from experience Wolf wounds stung.

"You don't need to apologise Emily. It's called a toxic-relationship" he frowned leaning forwards in the wheelchair. "I've never seen an Imprint like it before. In fact I don't even think the Imprint exists anymore. It seems damaged beyond repair. It's going to be down to Imogene to decide whether she wants to try and make the relationship work" Billy stated his glare setting on Imogene.

"She loves him" Emily tried to protest.

"Ah, but is love always enough?" Billy questioned breaking his stare to meet Emily saddened eyes.

"It has to be. For them, love has to be enough for them" Emily decided looking down at Imogene's ridged frame letting her body droop back down to the floor.

* * *

Emily's kitchen floor was giving me back ache, the cool wood was to firm underneath my back and nails were protruding into my spine. But still I lay ridged held in place by some intense fear that Paul may come back and finish what he started.

Its not like I didn't deserve it.

My blood was staining my blouse and I could feel it trickling like a stream down my arm and slipping between the slats of wood. Voices sounded distant and I instead focused on the intense burning in either shoulder.

The pain edged slightly as the phone vibrated in my back pocket sending an unnerving shiver over my spine. I tightened my muscles and I forced my arm behind reaching into the pocket.

Tears stung my eyes and I bit back the sob that threatened to choke me. Dam Wolves.

The phone lit up with an email notification and I strained my eyes holding the phone in a shaking hand above my face.

A thick crack divided the screen from the fall and the screen had a blurring to the corners.

**CONFESSION**

**Hello Imogene,**

**I may as well get straight down to business. I was naively hoping to be able to keep you out of the loop on this one but it seems Jacob has other plans. Apparently he went to see you last night, he's been acting very strangely since?**

**I don't quite know how much details he's gone into but I hope you understand the consequences of you deciding to get involved in this.**

**Reneseme is unique as far as we know, but there is a type of being which can draw similarities to her. Once, a long time ago, Vampires began turning children, they made immortal children. However this became naturally dangerous, volatile. These children had no control, they would remain for ever like that … As children. But Renseme is different, she will ages, she grows, she was birthed not turned.**

**I am telling you this because Rensemme is in danger.**

**A friend of the Cullen's caught sight of her and fled. She's gone to the Volturi Imogene! She's told them about Renesme and how she believes her to be a immortal child. It's all lies. They've gotten it wrong, but they're coming.**

**The Volturi, guard and Wife's are coming for us Imogene.**

**I need to speak to you about this urgently.**

**Bella.**

"Thanks for lunch Emily. I'll sort you out some money for the chair …" I explained clutching the phone into my palm and using my free hand to prop me up. It took a few pushes before I finally found the strength to rite myself.

"And a new kitchen cupboard" I added thoughtfully looking at the ruined unit with a pang of guilt.

"No Immie you need a Doctor. You're going to need stitches" she protested.

"I have to go" I shrugged stepping back from her, ignoring Billy's burning gaze.

"Imogene. I'm going to say this once and once only. Sit, down" She commanded her voice punching.

"Bella needs me" I protested. "I really have to go Emily" I caved turning my back on her and running for the door before she could make a grab for me.

* * *

I ran all the way to the bungalow my feet stumbling on the water logged terrain and my blood dropping behind me leaving a trail in my wake.

Bella. Renesmee. They were in danger, grave danger.

My heart thumped with adrenaline as I neared the clearing to the meadow my breath haggard in tight gasps.

Despite my desires to run head first over the border and through myself through the Cullen's front door something seemed strangely reckless about doing so dripping in blood.

I'd need to shower, dress my wounds and change my clothes before I could even think about walking into a house full of Vampires.

My head felt puffy, and I wondered if I had a light concussion, maybe a lump?

I knew for certain I'd broken one hearing aid as noise seemed distorted in a tunnel effect.

My legs moved quicker at the realisation I had some pain relief stashed in the bungalow, my legs moving into burning strides. But my steps faltered as I turned the corner of the property bring the Police Chief's car in to view.

Saliva drained form my mouth leaving it as dry as parchment. My feet stalled and I ran my eyes between Charlie and my Foster Parents.

"You…" I gawped taking in my Mothers sharp gaze and unflattering new hair cut which was streaked with bleach.

"Close your trap Imogene your not catching flys are you?" She snapped flipping her hand towards my mouth.

"N, no" I uttered still staring in disbelief which was being edged with horror.

"Oh yes, well, surprise!" She exclaimed dazzling her hands as she balanced her suitcase size handbag on the crook of her elbow.

"Surprises are supposed to be good things" I snapped stalking towards her now my eyes wild with distrust.

"This is a good thing! We came to see you and your fiancé for Christmas" she exclaimed making my body bristle.

"He's not my fiancé" I corrected but she didn't even flinch.

"What happened to you?" she noted her shoulders setting back and lip curling in distaste.

"A bear" I answered quickly without considering the words.

"A _bear_?" She laughed nervously.

"A bear" I confirmed.

* * *

**Authors Note: WOW, we are down to ten chapters and counting now guys before we pull this thing to an end! What a journey we've been on! Any ideas of how I'm going to wrap this all up?**

**Well it seems like the last chapter was received better than I expected as was a bit naughty but nice! I would have updated yesterday but was hiking around Birmingham doing all my Christmas shopping. I'm glad the story has fallen to conclude around the same season as we are in!**

**So it didn't take Paul long to find out did it! What do you make of his reaction, did Immie deserve that? Will he live to regret wounding her. And what about Immie's adopted parents visiting for the Winter break! And of-course the bear.**

**brankel1 thanks for leaving me a review! I'm so glad you enjoyed the kiss between Immie and Jake. Love your profile picture by the way, did you make it yourself?**

**rissbenzo thanks for the review, I have PM you, did you get the message?**


	77. Let's Play Pretend

**Let's Play Pretend**

"You cannot wear that?" My mother bit from her place on Charlie's sofa her eyes narrowed to cat like slits.

"I didn't ask for permission" I quipped turning my back on my Mother and hearing a further gasp of protest as she took in the backless dress.

"Mustard is not your colour darling, especially not with that hair" she quipped, pecking away at me.

"I like it" my Dad defended and I sighed in relief that something mght stop her jibes.

I took no ownership of the dress, Jennifer has brought it in the sale. Apparently they only had it in a size two and she had been convinced she'd fit into it after her Slim-Fast diet. But she had thrust it at me in disgust, and my stomach had flipped at the price tag.

I was reluctant to ask what methods funded Jennifer's extravagant lifestyle and to be honest I don't think I would truly want to hear the answer.

The dress was mustard yellows, floating to the floor. It fitted tightly across my chest so you could just see the marks that pierced my skin if you had a sharp enough eye. The crusted wounds were prone to infection and I'd been given a course of antibiotics to try and prevent such an occurrence. However mixing antibiotics with pain relief had left me with a aching head.

I loved the swish of the lace as I moved the dress brushing my ankles it's threading delicate and making me feel wonderfully feminine. My hair had become a passion of Jennifer's and she weaved it into a Milkmaids Braid which had took her over an hour with my constant stalling to get up and stretch my stiffening limbs.

"You're put a coat on with that Miss" my Mother warned her eyes drawing into the backless cutout, clearly disturbed by my lack of underwear and the deep scratch which stood out angry and red across my spine from where Paul had twisted me.

"Sure" I lied backing away from them and heading to the porch.

My parents would be coming for a meal at the Uley house this evening; and for appearances sake Emily had promised me she'd have Paul in attendance. His absence would draw endless scrutiny.

* * *

Sam crouched down, his bare body prickling in the mud as it stretched across his browned skin. Lazily Sam dragged his eyes to Paul who had finally calmed enough to turn back to his human form. He remained easily the most volatile of the Pack, and Imogene just loved to take advantage of it.

"She plays you like a fiddle Paul" Sam strained running both his hands over his face. "She knows how to push you. And she does it to get some sort of reaction" he added.

Paul tensed further his breaths shaky and drawn out.

"She knows about Jasmine …" Paul broke of shaking his head and turning his back.

"There's nothing you can do about that now" Sam repeated, they'd had this conversation a day ago after Paul's first outburst. The second had come when Embry flew at Paul for shifting in front of Imogene.

"But she doesn't believe me Sam, she doesn't believe I didn't do anything!" He cried in frustration.

"It doesn't matter if you did anything or not Paul. She's lashing out at you because of my decision. She kissed Jacob to try and hurt you for not being with her at the hospital. She doesn't just forget these things Paul. Women, their clever like that, they carry things until just the right time when they'll use it against you" Sam retorted.

"She kissed Jacob" he muttered again shaking his head back and forth.

"Yeah, but you know what she came back to you didn't she! It wasn't about kissing Jacob it was about hurting you, hurting me" Sam tried to explain grappling for the words. "She did it because she loves you!" He added finally in frustration.

"She doesn't, she can't" Paul retorted.

"Yes, she can" Sam added quietly, his voice barley a whisper. "She feels so deeply Paul. Every emotion, every word, every action. She soaks it all up. Imogene loves you, that's why she wanted to hurt you, because you let her down" He muttered.

"She won't love me, not after what I did" he protested his fingers twitching in horror.

"Maybe she's learnt her lesson. She jumped you Paul. Imogene was playing with fire and she got burned. I mean think about it. When you first met she seemed hell bent on beating the life out of you, then that time you broke her fingers, then she bit Quil, she attacked me. Leaping on you got exactly the reaction she wanted.

Imogene hurt herself to hurt you. Right now she's in the stage of punishing you. She's punishing you for so much Paul. The fact you didn't come after her when she left for Forks, when you just left her in hospital." Sam sighed.

"But that wasn't a choice Sam, you wouldn't let me see her!" Paul snarled turning on the Alpha.

"I know" he admitted bowing his head. "I thought I was doing the right thing" he shrugged.

"Can I see her. Can you let me see her now. I have to Sam" Paul pleaded.

"About that …" Sam began looking suddenly sheepish.

* * *

I climbed down from the truck. Embry has been making pleasant chat with my parents the entire way and hadn't even commented when I forced us to pull over so I could throw up. My Mother however was drawing daggers into my back.

The rain pattered lightly and I hitched the dress up past my knees as I stomped ahead of my parents and brother heading towards the porch light. The mud ruined my Mary-Janes and I kicked them of onto the mat before I skipped over the fresh-hold.

Light filled the room from an array of different lamps and a table had been brought in so the seating availability had been doubled. I flushed at the change in temperature, worrying I would sweat the make up of Jennifer has so painstakingly applied.

Sam was facing away from me deep in conversation with Jared as Emily flapped a tea towel at the steam coming from the oven. Quil was already sat down at the table with Brady and Colin flanking him. Kim was looking off into the horizon at the end of the table seeming lost for a moment.

Jared stopped talking abruptly his eyes moving first from my face, down the dress and then to my shoulders. Sam looked side to side in confusion before turning fully and giving a slight show of surprise before recovering.

"Welcome, welcome" he began as my Mother shoved past me flouncing into the small room her eyes bulged and critical.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Emily exclaimed coming from the kitchen and pacing towards my parents. I allowed her to do the roll call of names and I looked around concerned with the sudden development of clothes that covered the Wolves.

Idle talk stretched out and my parents began to mingle my Mother snaking her way into the kitchen and beginning to interfere.

I hovered at the door unwilling to be drawn into the warm atmosphere.

"You look hot" Brady's hand traced the gap in my dress until his fingers flattened against the scar. "I mean not everyone could pull this off. It's a bit of a …" He began but I cut in.

"It's a bit of a Jennifer look. I know" I quipped.

"Ah, her cast off" he laughed.

"You should stay away from me Brady. You know how people can talk. I'm the Pack Whore" I snapped clicking my tongue as Embry and Quil stared at me.

"I wasn't going to say that" Brady protested his eyes soft, child like. "No one thinks that Imogene" he tried to assure but I slid my eyes shut trying to stop the emotion from spilling out.

Brady's hand left my back and he let out a little howl of pain. I whipped my neck behind me to meet Paul's threatening gaze. His jaw was tight and his eyes absorbed in blackness.

"Get. Your. Hand. Off" he hissed jerking Brady's hand back.

"I'll catch you later, Imogene" Brady muttered turning away and back into the bustle.

"That was rude" I shot.

"He was touching you up" Paul accused.

"He was touching my back. He was touching these" I mumbled pulling his hands onto my back and brushing his fingers over the deep scratches. "Happy" I spat.

His words seemed to stick in his throat and he stood just ogling me.

"You think I'm happy, Immie?' He rasped his words full of disbelief.

"I don't know Paul, are you?" I asked turning my body into him trying not to draw attention to us.

His face twisted up as if I'd slapped him and his mouth moved to form words but the space between us remained silent. Whatever he may have wanted to say was lost and it took several more seconds before a cutting response came.

"Don't worry Imogene I can play pretend for you, I won't ruin your game of happy little families" he noted running his thumb over the side of my breast. "After all you seem rather good at it" Paul added withdrawing his hand and pulling me towards the table.

I was unable to form a repulsive insult to through back and resisted stamping on his foot in protest.

Plates banged down on the table as the starter was presented but I remained feeling numb. Numb and isolated as the multiple conversations blurred into one sound. Every time Paul moved he would brush up against my skin as I sat fixed between him and Sam.

It was a strange set up but Sam seemed ready for me to loose my shit. At least that's the impression I got form his twitching had and darting eyes.

"Have you ever considered plastic surgery?" My Mothers voice was shrill as I crushed the bread in my palm the crust turning to crumbs as her words rang in my ears. "I've been bugging Imogene about it" she continued unable to understand how truly awful her words were.

I looked helplessly to Emily who had flushed but her smile remained set in place. Sam tensed beside me and Paul had clamped down on my thigh his fingers painful as he held me down in the chair, anticipating my next move.

"Mother!" I hissed slapping at Paul's hand but it only tightened harder his grip vice like and sure to bruise.

"After the bear attack I've told her she needs to go and get something done about it" she stubbornly continued. "I mean I know a fabulous surgeon back in London. Excellent truly. I'll give you his number. I've told her, those claw marks, she'll never want to wear anything short sleeved again. They look repulsive, all scabby and red. I mean it's a massive turn off, men hate that sort of thing" She jibed looking between myself and Paul as she sipped on the wine. "She didn't exactly have much going for her anyway" she added with a unnerving laugh.

"I think you've had enough wine" my Farther cut in pulling the glass but she clasped her hand tighter around the stem draining it of the red liquid.

Paul's hand loosened and slowly he stroked my leg, his eyes desperately trying to catch my own. I remained staring stubbornly at the plate.

She was right, I wasn't good for anyone. I didn't deserve Paul.

"Imogene's a very talented artist, you must be very proud" Sam cut into the tension trying to front a smile.

My Mother ignored the comment instead keeping up her attack.

"So are Bear attacks common, or did Imogene provoke the thing? It's something she'd do. She isn't good at playing nicely" my Mother demanded looking between the faces for an answer.

"I got what I deserved" I shrugged my voice coming out weaker than I wanted, raspy with emotion. "Like you said, I don't play nicely. I got burned" I shrugged.

"Dangerous things those bears" Jared cut in his smile wicked. "You really should be careful. They've been straying out into Forks you know" He mocked my Mother believing every word.

"Golly really?" She gasped as she poured herself some more red. "Imogene you never told me that, I wonder if we should go to stay in Washington?" She asked turning towards my Father who rolled his eyes to the heavens.

"They go out and hunt them you see, the numbers are multiplying. In the past … Well the village used to make a sacrifice each month to the Bears. You know to keep them at bay" Jared continued at I tensed unable to believe how he was stringing her along.

"A sacrifice!" She exclaimed in delight. "How exciting" she giggled swirling the liquid in the glass.

"Yes just delightful" I snapped crossing my arms which caused the healing wound on my back to tighten painfully.

"They tended to use tourists, that way it kept the villagers safe, easier option" Jared continued and my Mother was completely captured by the tale.

"Where were you boy, when my daughter, your fiancee was being ravaged by this creature?" My Mother probed her sharp tongue towards Paul her pupils dilated.

"He's not my fiancé" I hissed leaning across the table.

"Why not? I was getting onto this. Did you break it off with her?" My Mother seethed her eyes challenging Paul to say yes.

"No Ma'am" he answered quickly. "I love your daughter very much".

He'd passed.

Her gaze flicked back to me and I felt the whole table caught up with this entertainment.

"So you said no Imogene. Why? Why would you want to turn down a proposal, I'd be taking what I could in your situation" she added hotly.

I stared around the table, at the mixture of reactions. Some were shocked, others looked angry, Kim seemed stunned into disbelief, Sam was tense and Paul was listening intently clearly waiting for what response I would give.

"People get married to be a family, to settle down, to start a home, to have children and grow old together" I began looking towards Emily with a warm smile. "But I'm not marriage material" I shrugged.

"Don't answer my question with a question!" My Mother seethed her face tensing.

I smiled tightly my throat sore and eyes watering.

"I won't marry Paul because I'm infertile … I can't have children" I announced keeping my voice steady as I confessed one of my darkest secrets.

I scrapped the chair back. Twisted around and headed to the front door leaving the silent table in my wake.

So much for playing pretend.

* * *

Don't you look delicious" Emmett flirted harmlessly coming into sink with my footsteps. "Well at least I'm sure you would of when you left the house. Now you look a little worn down" he noted gesturing towards the smudged makeup and mud slathered dress.

"Thank you" I replied politely trying to keep up with his longer strides as we moved towards the Cullen house.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked bumping my shoulder and I hissed in pain.

Emmett stopped and I held back my feet sinking deeper into the mud.

"You … Your hurt…" He broke of stepping back nervously.

"I've learnt my lesson. Don't kiss and tell" I spat looking guiltily down at my feet.

"Oh" he laughed slightly. "So that's what Bella and Jacob were arguing about. He kissed you. I see" he nodded in understanding.

"I know okay, I'm whore, a slut, I'm disgusting" I burst out.

"He kissed you" Emmett challenged.

"I kissed him back" I snapped.

"And then you told Paul. You kissed Jacob to piss him off then. To get a reaction. Girls do it when they want to get a guys attention, you know flirt with someone else. At least that's what happened when I was a teenager" He explained.

"How long ago was that again exactly" I mocked and his booming laughter filled the vast space this time full of volume.

"So why did you ruin a dress like this, and where are your shoes woman, pull yourself together" he teased.

"I just dropped like the Mother of all secrets and then walked out" I shrugged.

"Was it funny? Did they all just look at you with their big wide eyes" he laughed and I managed a slight smile.

"I think they were all a little shocked" I admitted.

"How bad was it, this secret?" He asked still grinning. "It wasn't that you kissed Wolf boy because those scratches aren't fresh".

"It's worse than that" I muttered.

"Worse than that? Let's think … you're a lesbian? No I've got it your secretly Bella's sister" he mocked and I thumped him in the arm wincing at the pain. It was like punching a rock.

"This is serious" I complained shaking some feeling back into my fingers. "I was asked why I wouldn't marry Paul. I told them the real reason" I shrugged.

"Your secretly married …" He laughed.

"Emmett!" I seethed.

"Okay, okay … Put me out of suspense" he begged.

"I'm infertile, so I can't have children" I spat the words like the filth they were. .

"Fucking hell Imogene" he grunted. "Can I say something Morgan, something serious?"He probed.

"I don't want to hear you have to say at Emmett, anymore than I wanted to hear it back there! I don't want someone to tell me that it's okay, that I could adopt, that it's not necessarily a bad thing. That some women just aren't cut out for it. I don't wanted to be looked at with sympathy, of referred to as the woman who couldn't have a child!" I shrieked my voice shrill.

"I was going to ask you to come and have a burger with me" he shrugged.

"What?" I demanded my face contorted with emotion.

"The welcoming Golden Arches of McDonalds Imogene, you want a burger?" He asked as if I was a child.

"A burger. I just told you I will never be able to have children and you want to take me to McDonalds" I demanded my face hanging slack.

"Of course" he stated.

* * *

I looked sheepishly down at my Happy Meal and Emmett was sat across at me perplexed with the toy which had come with it.

We'd driven for over an hour in the red jeep before he located the place.

I dipped my chip into the milkshake and he looked at me repulsed from across the table.

People were staring. I couldn't decide if it was Emmett's size or my rugged appearance. Perhaps people thought he'd abducted me.

"Bella was pretty cut up when you didn't come over she wanted to tell you in person about the … Issues" he stated dropping the toy onto the table.

"She got most of it across" I shrugged biting down on the straw and sucking up some of the cold liquid.

"The family have decided to stand before the Volturi with witnesses, to confirm Renesmee's uniqueness. So they're a lot of extra Vampire activity going on at the moment. That's why I didn't just let you in the house to eat some marmite on toast" he laughed curling his lip in distaste.

"Are these nice Vampires?" I asked dunking another chip.

"Nice" He laughed shaking his head at my naivety.

"Why don't you decide for yourself Goldilocks. Rosalie's insistent on doing a Christmas Eve party … To bolster everyone's spirits and all" he laughed with a small grin.

"You do recall what happened last time you had a Vampire party!" I exclaimed looking down in disgust as my chip snapped dropping into the shake.

"Well so long as you don't wear a dress like that I think they're be able to control themselves" he teased and my eyes narrowed.

"So your come?" He asked raising an expectant brow but seemed to already know my answer.

"Sure, I'll come" I assured with a light smile.

"Don't worry I'll brace everyone on not mentioning the word baby, you know what with you being the crazy childless woman and all" he teased and I through a chip at him, which he caught with his mouth making me smile harder.

"She smiles" he clapped triumphantly.

"Can we just stay here … I just …" I broke of unable to justify exactly why I didn't want to leave the wing chair.

"Sure thing, I love the scene were causing" he laughed staring right back at one of the other dinners who winced and moved to leave abandoning his half eaten meal.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello readers, thank goodness it's Friday! Here's a weekend treat for you. **

**This one is a lot longer than planned as at the last minute I decided to merge to chapters!**

**This chapter was a bit of a shocker! Does it explain some of Imogene's choices now? Did you expect her to go to the Cullen's?**

**Next chapter's drunken slurs and will be sure to leave you in suspense. **

**Let me know your thoughts on the chapter positive or negative!**

**rissbenzo Ofcourse Paul is regretting what he did. He is the most volatile of all Wolves and completely lost control with Imogene letting his emotions spill out. Thanks for the review.**

**niteshine thanks for the follow on the story!**


	78. Christmas

**It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas …**

"What are you doing in my room?" Paul asked his eyes dark as he stalked towards her sinking down onto the mattress.

"I … Uh, I thought you were out" Imogene gushed.

"Well I'm back" he shot coldly.

"I'll go" I she conceded dipping her gaze to the bedspread which her hands were fisted into.

"Don't" he said shaking his head as he stood turning away from her.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have woke you" he remarked moving towards the light switch.

"Stay, with me … Please" she asked weakly.

Paul's eyes shrouded with doubt and suspicion as he turned back to her.

"You have a party to go to Imogene remember. You're phones been buzzing, you shouldn't keep your friends waiting" he said his voice cold and with that he was gone.

* * *

Even McDonalds had a cut of point and I was brutally forced back into reality.

The days had lost all meaning, overcome with my Mother's feeble attempts of apology from her drunken ramblings. She seemed intent on dragging up the event of the evening, picking at it like a scab.

Her presence was almost constant in the bungalow as she tried to explain the developments in IVF, surgery, adoption, surrogates. I petted her ego enough to listen but the words bounced of me taking no effect.

Bella met me almost daily at the border thrusting an ever growing Renesme towards me as she struggled to come to terms with parenthood in all it's demanding forms.

But all that mattered was that he stayed away.

Why would he? After all that evening had only been playing pretend, and now he knew the truth.

A sharp breath jolted me to the present moment and I straightened up eyes widening in the sudden light.

It has snowed for Christmas Day something Leah seemed to be mumbling about as she helped pull the dress over my head. I was focused intently on keeping the vomit down, I doubted the Wolf would appreciate me throwing up at her feet.

"I hate the snow" I groaned as my body shook as she reached around to unhook my bra.

"How much did Jacob pour down your throat last night Imogene, I swear you still look paralytic" she scoffed replacing the laced bra with a much more comfortable elasticated one. "I'm going to have to walk you to Sam's. Otherwise your break your neck" she whined causing a thick chuckle behind me.

"Yeah I'm not missing out on my three bird roast" Jacob piped in and I didn't even flinch at my nudity, the alcohol still pounding through my bloodstream.

"I love you guys" I gasped giving Leah a goofy smile which had her eyes narrowing to slits. "I'm going to be sick" I groaned a wave of nausea hitting me.

"What the hell did you do you her?" Leah sneered at Jacob her voice full of accusation.

* * *

"Shot?" Jacob asked his eyes dark and questioning as he leant across the kitchen island.

"No" Imogene snapped leaning across past him to take up the Vodka bottle in her hand. She unscrewed the cap and choked tipping a large swig down her throat.

"You'll regret that in the morning" he laughed devilishly.

"I regret a lot of things" Imogene snapped banging the bottle onto the counter.

"The kiss?" He laughed.

"Especially the kiss".

"I'm sorry, it was a foul move on my part. I played with your emotions" he admitted.

"You were a jerk!" She accused and he held up his hands in admission. "You've ruined my relationship" She furthered smacking her lips together as she said it.

"No doll, you did that all by yourself" Emmett assured as he came by her and moved the vodka from her grasp, planting a hand on the small of her back.

"I warned you. Not to wear a dress like that" he reminded Imogene pulling her towards the center of the room.

"You haven't met Jennifer" She tensed as his hands set themselves ready to twirl her.

"I like her already" he mocked as the seaweed green dress fluttered in the twirl.

"Have you spoken to your Paul yet?" He asked drawing Imogene into his grasp as he whirled her around.

"We've spoke" she muttered feeling the alcohol churn inside her.

"And …" He laughed as he caught Bella's curious stare.

"He just flipped me off" She noted. .

"Try harder then … Blondie" he laughed pushing her away from him as she span teetering on the heels.

"_Blondie_?" Imogene seethed as she twisted back into position.

"Lay of the alcohol" he repeated dropping his hands and walking through the crowded space towards Rosalie.

Imogene stood still in the room full of Vampires, pondering what exactly had become of her life.

"Look what I found" rasped Jacob behind her wiggling the whiskey bottle in front of her eyes.

Imogene's face pulled into a forced smile as the world swooned around her and she followed Jacob out of the house, away from the crowds and into the woodland.

* * *

"We need to do that song" I piped up again clicking my fingers as if hoping this might draw the memory up. Leah continued to ignore me pulling a dress over my head with a hefty tug. "The snow man song, that's it let's sing that!" I exclaimed to the living room which was oddly empty of Vampires.

Leah and Jacob shared a look but I was still riding out my drunken spell as I began to sing, terribly out of tune. "We're walking in the air. We're floating in the moonlit sky".

"The people far below are sleeping as we fly." I sang gasping in for breath as Leah pulled the red fabric over my chest and down past my hips. She stretched back up her eyes seeming even darker in the dimly lit room, her hot hand clamped down around my mouth muffling my singing.

"Shut your trap Morgan" she hissed pushing me back towards Jacob and turning to the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Where are we going again?" I husked rubbing my throbbing head as I took in the strangely clean room. I sniffed the air trying to decide if the smell of bleach was intoxicatingly me further.

"It's Christmas Immie, get with the program" Jacob teased ruffling my hair.

My blank stare continued as Leah began pulling objects out of a rucksack. A hairbrush, deodorant, face cream and mints.

"We are going to Sam and Emily's for Christmas Dinner … If you make it" she added her voice cautious.

"Of course I'll make it" I snapped standing still as she brushed out my hair.

"We'll see" she remarked, having to have the last word on the conversation.

It took us another thirty minutes before either of them were comfortable to allow me to leave. The snow slowed us even further as we bundled into a unfamiliar car and were speeding towards La Push on snow laden roads which had my stomach doing summersaults.

My mind felt strangely absent from the journey, only processing Jacob's speeding and my growing urge to be sick all over the back seats. Neither of which bodes well.

"Get out the car Imogene" Leah hissed jolting me alert and my body shivered at the realization the passengers door was open blowing cold air inside the vehicle.

"We're here?" I asked in surprise but she tugged me out in silence her face full on complex emotions.

"You don't need to sound so happy about it" she seethed pushing me forwards in the snow so I stumbled on the covered path.

Jacob led the way his strides wide and full of eagerness, if I was him I wouldn't be so sure of myself. Not with Paul inside.

Another bout of nausea hit me as I climbed the steps my stomach knotting as Emily through back the porch door with a cry of delight at the sight of us.

The vomit burned my throat and I desperately tried to force it back down.

Turkey. It wafted in waves out of the kitchen burning my nostrils. The windows steamed from the cooking process and pots bubbled away behind her.

Snowdrops melted onto the porch and were quickly mixed with my projectile vomit as I fell to my knees and retched in agony.

I looked up just to see Paul charging into Jacob and the cry of agony as he flew down the porch steeps Paul surging after him fists clenched.

* * *

I was startled awake by the sharp pain of a foot colliding into my face. I jerked back head butting Paul in the face as my blurry eyes tried to process the panic for tissues in a desperate bid to keep the blood for the furnishing.

However two warm fingers inflicted a sharp pinch to the bridge of my nose and I relaxed back into Paul as he attempted to stop the flow.

"Oh dear Imogene you are so clumsy!" my Mother scolded and I recognised the red splatter on her shoe it was her who injured me. I hadn't the energy to protest about the fact it was actually her fault.

My hangover had my head filled with a drum like pounding. I willingly twisted my body away from her and deeper into Paul's clothed chest.

"We really need to stop meeting like this" I teased.

"Your Mum was trying to carry the biscuit tray, she kinda tripped over you legs and kicked you in the face" Paul whispered to me his chest rumbling with laughter.

I groaned into his muscles tightening my hand onto his shirt scrunching it in my palms. The intensity of heat in the room held back the drop of temperature outside and Paul was doing a pretty good job at helping to regulate my body temperature.

It was standing room only now in the Uley living room, which perhaps aided the heat. However it was easily the log fire which was lulling me to sleep. It burnt contently despite Jared's continued obsession with unnecessarily poking it.

From my restricted view I could make out the sofa bowing under the weight of four people, it clearly only built to withstand the weight of two. My parents were on camping chairs, Jennifer perched on the coffee table her gaze drawing Brady out from across the room.

It was a perfect scene and I winced considering that it could be the last time we met like this.

I had a choice to make. A decision to come to.

* * *

I couldn't recall how I got to the cliffs but I felt the shooting pain in my legs from the trek and the pulsing of my head. I imagined the dark living room, with the fire down to it's last embers crammed to the brim with my family and friends.

But all that seemed far away now. I edged my feet closer towards the cliffs drop remembering vividly the confident young girl which had stood before it, her friend at her side intent on being reckless and defiant as she dived off the top. Now I stood looking down into the dark water contemplating how life had gotten here.

_If you choose to go, then you can go._

I inhaled deeply drawing in the cold air through my mouth and filling my lungs.

"Paul" I whispered into the silence feeling the pull of something deep within my chest. Something I hadn't allowed myself to feel in a long time. My heart pulsed with need for Paul as my mind pulled me closer to the edge.

My feet were sinking into the damp terrain and I wondered how long it would take to fall, how long it would take for the water to fill my lungs, how long it would take for this all to be over.

I repeated Quils words again. _If you choose to go, they you can go_. But I still had yet to decide if I wanted to.

A rough hand jerked me back from the edge and I screamed in protest. I felt the warm arms of Paul cocoon me.

"I don't deserve a happily ever after. People like me. We don't get one Paul!" I wailed thrashing against him as I tried to break free.

"Immie I know life isn't easy for you. I know how hard you have to fight and I want to fight with you. I don't care that you wont marry me. I don't care anymore that you love Bella. I don't care about any of it Immie. I just want you".

"No Paul. This is a toxic relationship. That's it we have a toxic relationship we are dangerous for one another".

"We need to talk" he said. "I said something. I told Quil to say something to you Immie and it was a lie" Paul admitted.

"You told me it was okay to go, to leave, to die" I agreed. "You don't want me do you. Oh my God, your done. It's over isn't it" I gasped the realization that Paul could choose to deny me in such a way suddenly surfacing.

But I deserved it. No one should want me.

"You think I won't want you because you can't have children, you really think that?" He accused looking as if I'd just slapped him pushing me away from him.

"Why would you want me. I can't give you a family. I can't do what I'm supposed to. My body won't even let me be a Mother Paul. Can't you see I'm not cut out for this I'm not supposed to be loved …" I cried feeling the tears tickling my lashes.

"Stop Immie" he groaned. "Stop!" he added more firmly moving towards me but I backed up unable to meet his contact, fearing I may crumble at his touch.

Paul didn't reach me before I fell.

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay so quite a lot to take in right? And I've been awful and left you with a cliffhanger. The closer we are getting to the end the harder it is to keep updating … I so don't want this to end. I keep looking at the chapter left to post and it's agonizing. I wish this journey could go on forever!**

**So come on, leave a review there's lots to chat about. What do you make of Paul's reaction? Is their relationship salvagable? What will happen to Imogene now she's fallen off the cliff? Predictions please …**

**As a treat I thought I'd post the names up for the remaining chapters for you:**

**Life In Her Yet**

**Making a Stand **

**Witness **

**Joshua Uley **

**The Meadow**

**The Truth, The Whole Truth, and Nothing But The Truth**

**_EPILOGUE_ **

**So really guys we haven't got that long left to go! So that's why I would really love to hear your thoughts on these last few chapters I'm posting!**

**Rissbenzo thanks for another review! As for the first part of Imogene having children, no she won't be able to have children. And the Imprint is in some sort of existence. I'd say its just about hanging in there but we will have to see how it works out for them.**

**Maddy2u2000 thank you for the follow and the favourite!**

**Wolfblood00 thanks for the favourtie!**

**Brankel1 thanks for the review, I'm so glad you thought the chapter was that good :)**


	79. Life In Her Yet

**Life In Her Yet**

**Authors Note: This chapter was written and greatly inspired by the songs of Rag 'N' Bone Man, an amazing musician. I would strong recommend you look up his Album Wolves, the lyrics in this chapter were taken from Life In Her Yet. **

_She still remembers a time that was uncomplicated, but sure as the sun rise she's seeing things that you'll never see, losses and heartaches amount to her strength, but oh how they all take their toil._

_She's still here fighting, better know there's life in her yet._

_Time will take us all, and turn us into stones._

_It leaves us with regrets and picks apart the threads, hung over fragile bones._

Jacob tensed suddenly as he felt the presence of another Wolf approaching. The border line had been hardly touched in recent days making the visits most unusual. The sound stopped for a moment and human footfall replaced it. Jacob tensed at what news Sam may be bringing.

Embry sprinted through the woods unclothed with a wild look in his eyes as he stumbled to stop before Jacob.

The pair shared a tense look before Embry was able to speak. His words a jumble of panic. "Imogene, water, Paul. She's drowning. Jumped. Paul told her she could go, she could die and she's done it" Embry rasped and Jacob through his head back his howl brutal.

* * *

_Let her go,_

_I can't let her go. _

_I can't let her go. _

For a moment he hesitated.

For a moment he watched her fall, let her have her way, he was about to let her go.

But instinct took over Paul and in a short stride he was in free-fall over the cliff edge plummeting after Imogene who he could her make out falling like a stone. She had curled herself up, her sobs gentle as he screamed her name.

The water at this time of year was brutal and Paul shifted just before he hit the waves his senses attuned to Imogene. The waves were crashing and the darkness of the sky left little in the way of locating the blonde.

Paul tried to detect her scent, listen for her cries but everything seemed absent.

Perhaps she had chosen to go after all. Perhaps he should let her.

* * *

_Her hands tell the story of hardships that we'll never know. Her face is a map of her lifetime on well traveled roads. But those eyes tell nothing of a soul that is spared, a heart that is longing for death. _

Edward nudged Bella stirring her from the daydream she was in and having her up and alert in a second. He was still getting use to the the new Bella.

"We need to go. To La Push. Now" Edward said his voice still calm despite the panic of the words.

"Edward?" She asked her hands clenching and he spoke the words he'd been expecting the moment he met Imogene Morgan.

"It's Imogene. I'm so sorry Bella" he revealed as the brunette began to wail in painful sobs banging against his chest as he tried to console her.

* * *

_She's still here fighting better know there's life in her yet._

My body cannon-balled into the water and I allowed myself to begin to sink. Slowly I drifted deep into the depths of the water feeling my body weightless and free.

But I couldn't do it. I couldn't go.

I began to kick, forcing my numb legs up, the adrenaline pounding through me as my heavy clothes tried to drag me back down. I kept kicking, pushing upwards trying to break free as my lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen. My brain felt to be squeezed tight and I ached with need for release.

How easy it would have been to die. To give up.

I pulled my arms through the water desperate to break through. My head pushed through the cold water and I took a momentary breath. Heady with relief as I re-oxygenated. It took only a moment for a wave to knock me back down.

* * *

_Time will take us all, and turn us into stones._

_It leaves us with regret it picks apart the thread, hung over fragile bones._

_Let her go._

Paul kicked harder following the sounds of a sudden gasp as he counted the minutes they'd been in the water. Her wet clothes would be pulling her down, her body would be exhausted, her mind begging for some sort of end. He only hoped she could hold on.

He begged her to cling onto life.

Paul struck the water quicker and he dived down to where he had last heard sign of her. The water pulled a dark cloud over his eyes and he swan blindly, his search desperate.

* * *

_I can't let her go._

_I can't let her go._

Sam didn't even wait to phase as he ran into the water fully clothed pushing forwards in the waves towards his sister.

He had never understood her. Or perhaps he had never tried to. But he still loved her. It was only sad it had taken a situation like this to remind them all of that and he glanced back to watch Jared trying to keep up with him.

Paul had to find her. He had to.

* * *

_Let her go._

_I can't let her go._

_I can't let her go._

"She's my friend to!" Jacob cried striking out at the tree for the third time as Bella stood calmly the lid sealed firmly on her emotions that had ran so freely only moments before. She had to be guarded with Jacob, she loved him to much to let him see her pain.

"We aren't going Jacob. Leah can go. It's to dangerous for us. With Imogene gone. With Imogene gone it means all deals are off" Bella reminded him.

"Don't say it like that Bella. We don't know if she's gone" Jacob scoffed.

"What Jake, hey, you want to put a bet on the suicidal blonde do you? Huh? You don't know Imogene like I do. You don't know shit. Since she got ill, since she's been ill she's being waiting for this moment. Imogene wants to die Jacob. Imogene is ready for it. She isn't stable Jacob. If it's not now then it's only a moment of when!" Bella cried.

"I don't care Bella. I don't give a dam. We want her to live and that should be enough!" Jacob defended.

* * *

_Let her go_

_Let her go_

_Let her go_

I didn't want to die.

I realize that now. I don't think I have every truly wanted to die, I just wanted things to be different. My life to change. But now I've come to understand that although my life won't change, dying wouldn't truly solve anything. It would only be a small comfort to me.

I began to fight. I began to fight for my life. Harder than I ever had before.

So I kicked and pushed, and I began to swim against the current. My head felt tight and my body was throbbing. The cold was seeping into my bones and every breath I stole above the waters surface was precious. Spurring me on until I could make out light.

I forced harder, pushing my body to new heights of pain. The agony that tore through me with every movement, the urges to convulse, to let it all go and just float away.

I pushed on because I knew I had to save myself.

I was a strong, independent woman and I was going to do this.

My feet kicked out propelling me forwards and soon instead of swimming I began to crawl. Sand replaced water.. The vision of the beach was hazy, but I could make out Quil stood still the waves lapping against the beach and the wind howling. Snow was in the air and the flashlight was providing a minor glimpse into the water. Emily stood tense by his side shivering but silent.

I couldn't hear them. I couldn't hear anything which was perhaps a blessing.

Quil's face contorted with words as I came into his vision heaving myself towards them, my hands slicing under the rockery.

It took a few moments before the pair ran towards me. My body gave out and I dropped into the shallow water my limbs crushed as my head hit the sand. Hands so hot they burned pulled at me and I looked up hoping it might be Paul. But he was absent.

I tried to speak but began to spew up water. My airway cleared momentarily as Quil dragged me from the water. "Paul?" I croaked feeling my stomach knotting itself and forcing liquid up.

Quil gestured to the water and I rolled away from him releasing another stream of water.

Calloused hands clamped down on my shoulders and I felt the clammy skin scorching my shivering body. Strong thighs straddled me and denim was pressing against my throbbing legs. My body quaked as the hands began to tear the water laden clothes from me. The hands pulled away the layers as he held me between his strong legs the sand knotting in my hair. I felt the wind hit me as the fabric was torn away and I was left completely bare. I shoved myself into the man inhaling the familiar smell of Paul.

My body clung to him as his skin set mine alight. His hot mouth covered mine and my tears mixed with his own as he rocked me. I forced my body closer to his desperate for his body heat.

"I don't want to go. I can't, I can't go!" I wailed my body becoming limp.

Paul nose nudged my neck and I leant my ear to his mouth, my mind swirling as his tongue swirled around the lobe before he spoke.

"I was trying to be selfless Immie. To do what you needed, to say what you needed" he revealed.

"I love you Immie, I love you just they way you are" He pushed me down, leaning over me forcing me down onto the ground. He pinned my hands above my head and bent down onto my mouth peppering me in hot kisses.

"Don't you ever do any of that shit Morgan, ever again. Never" he groaned as I dug my heels into back.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well guys I'm back! Can you keep up with the stories developments? There's still a few more surprises in store for you. Did any of you get chance to listen to the song, I've loved this musician for a long time! This chapter was never actually meant to exist, but was prompted when I was looking back on my work. I felt this was a slightly unexplored area of Immie's. The song fitted in beautifully with the chapter I later discovered. **

**How do you feel about what happened, are you happy Imogene chose to save herself? What did you think of the multiple perspectives?**

**!DONT FORGET TO CHECK OUT HAIR PIN CURVES NEW UPDATE!**

**Rissbenzo, would you like me to write another story? I think I rather enjoy my messed up characters. I don't know, maybe because it's somewhat underdone, or just something that I can relate to so much. I enjoy writing characters like Imogene and Erin I enjoy exploring their faults. **

**I have another story which is something I'm toying with at the moment (nothing to serious) but this is a Immortal Instrument fiction with Jonathan/Sebastian and OC. The OC has Lupus. I don't know if you've heard of the series? **

**I know people tend to stick with what they know, and for me I know messed up very well and I enjoy educating other people about how it really affects people's lives. **

**Is there a story you would really like to be written, or any ideas you'd like me consider? **

**JessicaxGriffel thank you for your support and your messages I really appreciate you leaving me your thoughts on my stories it's very kind of you! Thank you for following and favouriting the story. **

**my Ella-Veranye thank you for following the story! **


	80. Chapter 80

**Making a Stand**

I avoided touching the table. It seemed nothing had changed since last time and the Truckers Café remained failing any basic hygiene principles. My fingers were restless in my lap as I counted how late Bella was.

Despite her unnatural quickness somethings never changed.

I dropped the third sugar cube into the tea which I wouldn't drink. I stirred it until it dissolved into the steaming liquid. The waitress was casting me a dirty glare as she smeared greasy hands over her apron.

My eyes looked towards the doorway as it swung open, and I noticed the waitress stiffen at the sight of the mesmerising figure. Bella drew the eyes of everyone and she seemed blissfully unaware.

I squirmed in Embry's shirt uncertain of what this meeting would deduce. It hadn't exactly been expected. Bella seemed to be trying to produce a distance between us after my suicide attempt, so her email had been out of the blue.

It was still the early hours of the morning and I'd left Paul sleeping deeply, to wake in an empty bed.

Bella moved painfully slow and I cringed at the human display which had become so unnatural.

A silence sat between us as I glared at Bella who was concealed behind her dark sunglasses hiding her eyes.

"Your usually quiet, I suspect this is something to be afraid of" She decided looking out towards the window.

"What makes you think I'm up to anything" I protested giving her a fierce glare.

Bella snorted rudely and turned to meet my gaze.

"Morning, by the way" I quipped pushing the tea away from me as she straightened her immaculate clothes and hair loose.

"Did you just wake up?" She questioned tilting her head as she took in my leggings and loose unbrushed hair.

"Yes, some of us still do have to factor in a thing such as sleep" I snapped. "Anyhow it sounded like an emergency" I added.

"It's important" Bella corrected clasping her pale hands in her lap.

"I would have come even if it wasn't" I confirmed my voice becoming softer at the truth.

"I just need to tell you, I have to at least tell someone" Bella fretted her eyes wide with distress. "It's just. I need to tell you Imogene I know you'll understand".

"Tell me what Bella?" I asked sitting straighter in the squelchy chair.

"I have to make sure Renesme is safe, making a stand against the Volturi doesn't guarantee anything" Bella decided threating again as she picked at her nails. "I've had to do something Imogene".

"What?" I questioned leaning towards her my voice sharp just wanting her to get to the point.

"If things go … Wrong. Then I've arrange for Jacob to take Renesme. Take her and run. It's the only way to protect her" Bella affirmed her face loosening in relief at finally saying it.

"Does Edward know?" I questioned looking up at her eyes which were covered by thick rimmed shades.

"No" she admitted tensing as she confirmed it.

"Bella, I know the Wolves. I know Jacob. They're loyal, they're strong … He will protect Renesme with his life you know that" I assured her reaching to pull at one of her hands and gently stroking it with my thumb. "And I'll be right beside you Bella, every step of the way I'll be there" I added.

Bella snapped her hand back recoiling as if I'd just struck her around the face.

"You can't be serious" she hissed pushing the glasses of her head to pass me a deathly stare.

"I'm not going to let my family walk into war alone Bella. What do you expect me to do sit on the porch and wait like some trophy Wife. I'm standing with you Bella, I'm going to be a witness" I corrected my chest flaring in defence.

"You can't!" She cried in frustration.

"It's not up for discussion Bella. I've made my decision" I snapped back my voice climbing.

"The Wolves won't let you!" She cried triumphantly a smile coating her face. "Paul wouldn't let you near a fight" Bella added smug.

"The Wolves don't get a say in it" I corrected.

Bella stood and moved swiftly to the edge of the table.

"I'm telling Paul" she jibed.

"What are you three?" I hissed standing to meet her height my mouth curled back in a snarl.

"You are not standing witness. When I tell Paul he'll have to stop you. He won't let you do it!" Bella seethed turning of her heel and storming from the café.

"Screw you Bella!" I screeched after her.

I sunk back down into the seat and met the questioning gaze of the waitress.

I left the café shortly after I watched Bella's car screech out of the parking lot. It was still dark as I drove and I suspected I'd be able to fall into be right beside Paul without him even noticing my absence.

Patrols were getting ridiculous with the heightened Vampire presence, leaving everyone wary of how true they would stay to their assurance of no hunting on these lands.

The roads were curving and I accelerated around the bends eager to crawl back to bed and snuggle up with Paul.

We'd kept are resolve so far, no arguments, and I was eager to keep it that way. We'd come to an understanding after my Mother and Father left for home. We would start again. We'd leave the past as it was, the past.

The scratches had faded but still tormented him enough, and they acted as a constant reminder to me of how much my actions had hurt him. That alone was punishment enough.

I sat in the car leaving it idling in the driveway for a minute as I looked over the dark house trying to decide whether Paul was still asleep behind the curtains. The action was of course pointless and I slid down from the drivers seat my converse hitting the ground hard jolting my knees.

My stomach grumbled and I looked down in confusion. Perhaps we could go out somewhere for breakfast.

I was unusually optimistic as I moved inside the house. Setting the converse on the floor I hitched Embry's shirt of and stuffed it into the laundry basket. I padded barefoot across the floor towards the sunroom.

The moon sat high in the sky alight in a ghostly tone bringing a pool of light to the centre of the room. My breath caught as I saw Paul hunched in the armchair his face dark and distant.

"Paul" I gasped in surprise moving to the centre of the room.

"Bella beat you to it Imogene" he seethed his body rigid with tension.

"Beat me to what?" I asked trying to sound innocent.

"You want to stand against the Volturi, you want to fight them?" He demanded his voice cold.

"I want to be a witness, I didn't say I was going to fight" I corrected standing sheepishly in front of his glare.

"You would though wouldn't you, if you could, you'd fight" he snarled sitting upright his shoulders hunching and his chest muscles tight.

"Of course I would" I muttered. "You don't even like the Cullen's but your fighting with them, I love Bella and Renesme so why can't I stand with them?" I demanded crossing my arms and stepping towards Paul.

"It's to dangerous Imogene" he corrected trying to halt my protest.

"Please don't come at me with that. You sound like Sam! Paul come on you know I'm going to go with or without your and Bella's blessing" I cried dropping to my knee's in-front of him.

"Get up" he grunted yanking at my arms his face strained.

"Paul your being ridiculous. All I'm going to do is stand as a witness. How's it fair?" I probed stretching up to stroke my hands through his hair. "If you were to fight and, and Paul if anything happened … How could I ever live with myself if I had just sat at home. I'm not like the other Imprints" I assured running my fingers over his jaw.

Paul groaned as I dug my nails into his neck and pulled me up into his lap crushing my breasts against his bare chest and nuzzling into my neck.

"No arguments right" he laughed his voice vibrating on my chest.

"No arguments" I assured a smile spreading across my face as I got my way.

* * *

I hit the keys of the laptop as I typed the name which had been burning in my mind since the incident happened.

When Paul killed the Vampire.

Bridget Owens.

I pulled up the first article and scanned through the text, it was a research paper for a long titled new drug. I clicked back and after a few websites I found a Hospital staffing profile.

My breath hitched as I stared at the hazel eyes and thick black curls. Bridget Owens was flawless, her skin pulled tight and was smooth of any wrinkles, her smile wide and teeth bright.

I enlarged the image studying the Vampire with a well trained eye. There was no doubting it, Bridget Owens was a Vampire.

A Vampire who could help?

There was only one thing a Vampire could do to help and that was not a solution, that was giving in.

I looked down at the contact number chewing on my lip.

"Imogene!" Embry shouted from across the hall his voice loud in the early afternoon.

My hand jumped, moving the mouse I cleared the search history and closed the tab shutting the laptop down and pushing the name from my mind.

* * *

**Authors Note:I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and that you didn't mind this filler chapter to much. Is Imogene right to want to stand as a witness, or are Paul and Bella right about the dangers involved. Be ready for a twist in the next chapter! Dont forget to review.**

**Rissbenzo thanks for the review, yes they are all going to be a little bit more careful around Imogene now I think. Now they've come to realise just how fragile she is mentally.**

**Brankel1 thanks for such positive feedback! I'm so happy the chapter went down okay, thanks for the review.**


	81. Witness

**Witness**

Paul chuckled as I stumbled narrowly avoiding head-butting the wardrobe as I pulled up the thermal leggings.

I stuck my tongue out at him as I snatched up the second pair of black leggings which would go over the top. Next followed thick socks, a thermal vest, t-shirt, knitted jumper and coat. Paul launched the hat at me the bobble smacking me in the nose and only worsening my mood with him.

"Remember are no arguing rule!" I warned frowning as I pulled it on over my head.

"How could I forget" he groaned as he stretched out pulling his arms wide and grabbing for me knocking me off my feet as he jerked me onto the bed. "One for the road?" He teased as I slapped his arms away.

"Do you know how long it's taken to get ready?' I demanded sitting up beneath him. "No way, we're going to be late" I quipped rolling out from beneath him and making a break for the front door.

Paul smoothed down his hair and I looked over at him clad only in shorts despite the snow that was laden on the ground.

I scooped up recaching for the compression gloves pulling them on as they clenched around my hands making movement painful. Paul had to help me put the mittens on and I pulled the scarf around my neck taking a look at the house for what could be that last time.

Paul as if sensing my thoughts strode ahead unwilling to discuss the subject.

My feet felt numb as I struggled to keep his pace, relieved he was still in his human form for now.

"I think we should say something, you know, in case we don't come back from this" I admitted grinding my foot into the snow.

"Don't say we Imogene. You are only a witness remember that" he corrected his voice thick.

"You know what I mean, what I'm trying to get at" I stressed as we tracked through the woodland towards the Cullen's.

"I don't have anything to say to you Imogene. You know exactly how I feel about you, there's nothing left unsaid between us" Paul shrugged.

"I wrote you a letter. Well I didn't write to a letter really, I wrote one in my mind. Of what I would say to you if anything was to happen … If I died" I called after him and he jerked to a halt kicking snow free.

"Immie just don't go there today" he pleaded holding his hands up defensively. "I cannot have that playing on my mind".

"For Christ Sake Paul Lahote I love you!" I screamed at him closing the distance between us with angry stomps that soaked snow through my shoes. "I love you can't you just listen to me say it?" I raged shoving at his chest.

He looked down at me his lips parted as he considered a response and I was hoping for a kiss but the idea was blown aside. Quil clamped a warm hand of my shoulder and jabbed me in the ribs his smile wide.

The moment between us evaporated and Paul turned away moving deeper into the woodland.

Quil gave me a strange look as if to query what had gotten Paul acting weird but I wasn't in the mood to discuss the potential suicide mission we were all going out to.

"Emily wanted Sam to bring blankets for you, but he had to remind her we run on one hundred and eight degrees Fahrenheit. But looks like you might be freezing after all" he laughed jerking a thumb towards the angry Paul.

"I could start a camp fire" I decided hopefully but Quil's laughter made me question the possibility.

"Nah, you can snuggle up to me Morgan, just keep your boney elbows out the way" he teased and I reflected a small smile.

Paul stopped mid-step and through us both a devilish stare before pulling of his shorts and phasing. Quil sighed at his theatrics and I grimaced as he ran ahead of us.

* * *

The clearing had been selected well in advance and was a safe distance from Forks. Snow dusted the ground and sent chills up my spine as I dragged my boots through it, the friction slowing my movements.

Night was rapidly falling and by the time I made my way over to Bella it was near darkness. I looked over the brunette as she stood hustled with her collected witnesses a emptiness clouding her face.

"Imogene" she gasped as I shoved my way between vampires feeling the eyes of the Wolves baring down on me.

"You came?" She asked tentatively a slight embarrassment filling her face as she looked behind her, judging the distance we were from Edward.

"Of course I did" I scoffed crossing my arms of my chest defensively. "You really thought telling Paul could stop me Bella? Come on" I mocked with a slight laugh but she remained tense.

"I was hoping he might have locked you in a cupboard" Bella corrected looking stern.

"You think I wouldn't have escaped that?" I asked in surprise and she sighed heavily.

"I can't condone you being here Imogene, it's dangerous. The Wolves should never have let you come" she complained picking at her nail beds.

"But they did, I'm here" I shrugged unable to hear her continued protest. "Bella, I'm here" I repeated.

Bella shifted uncomfortably until I hugged her tightly causing her to stiffen with tension. I swayed slightly with her as I held her, unresponsive in my arms trying to figure out how we had ended up at this.

It felt years ago since she'd met me at the airport. I felt like a different person now.

"Paul's looking at me like he wants to kill me" she gushed pulling back.

I jerked my head over my shoulder trying to match his death glare with my own. "It's not you he's upset with" I assured petting her shoulder.

"If a fight starts, you promise me you'll go" she demanded her eyes wild for a moment.

"I promise to do the right thing Bella" I defected and she growled in frustration.

"Don't you start snarling at me Miss, you may be frozen in time and all, but I'm still your Godmother" I quipped crossing my arms.

"Renesme wants you to sleep over here tonight" Bella countered effectively changing topic.

"Well that would be a challenge" I laughed. "Me, Renesme and Jacob squashed together in a tent?" I teased and she frowned again.

"Do you think, do you think Imprint's are real Imogene. Do you think it could all just be a load of crap?" She asked bluntly her eyes wide and questioning.

"What I had with Paul was real Bella, it was real and no one could take those memories from me. But it didn't last because we fucked it up. People make mistakes Bell's. I'm still working on mine" I admitted casting a look at Paul who was pacing dangerously.

"Do you think you can love two people at once. I mean is that possible Imogene?" She asked her voice light and I wondered were she was taking this.

"Are you asking me if I love Jacob in a romantic way? It was lust Bell's not love. I love Jake like a brother" I laughed at her serious expression.

"I didn't mean you … I meant me…" she broke off as the warm hands of Renesme locked around my waist pulling me towards her.

We didn't speak of the matter again.

* * *

I looked down at the Wolf who turned his head to the side daring me to come closer to him. I had been restlessly pacing the woodland for most of the night and now as the sun began to climb I felt the lull of sleep tugging at me and a screaming need for medication which had been left on the counter.

I turned away from Paul unable to bring myself to settle and moved to walk back to the woods my legs shaking from the cold. His eyes followed me burning a hole into my back as I considered Bella's words.

Loving two people at once. Hadn't that always been the case for her. When had things changed enough to make her question herself?

My pace quickened and my breath hitched as I replayed information on loop trying to sift through it something purposeful.

I broke into a desperate sprint as I lurched into the forest desperate to see Joshua Uley perhaps the only person who could be impartial with me,

_Bella_

_Jacob_

_Renesme_

_Edward_

_Imprints_

_Kiss_

_Shield_

_True love_

_Destiny_

_Fate_

_Broken_

"Immie!" He shouted as he shot in-front of me, and I head butted his chest. "Imogene" he repeated reaching out to steady me and my body slumped from the injury.

My breath was stuttered and I looked up questioningly at Paul uncertain at first to why he would have followed me.

"Where are you going Immie?" He asked his voice softer this time and I looked up at him my eyes softening at his chiselled features. .

"I need to find something out Paul. I need to get answers to something. I can't do that being there" I gushed trying to walk forwards again.

"Your not going to stand witness" he repeated jogging to keep pace with me.

"I doubt I'll make it back in time" I answered trying to shake him of my tail. "I have to do this now. I need to know. We might not make it out of this, I need to tell someone".

"What's going on Imogene?" He demanded jerking me to a stop.

"I don't know yet" I admitted my eyes wide with surprise at my own honesty.

"But your okay, your okay right?" He asked nervously shifting on his feet.

"I'm okay Paul" I assured reaching up to brush my lips across his. "Make sure you come back to me" I husked raking my nails down his bare chest.

"I always do" he grinned grabbing my arse and pulling me closer as he kissed along my jaw.

I pulled back to quickly my head pounding with the information I was battling to contain.

"Go" he laughed pushing me gently. "Go!"

I turned away from him and began to run back the way we had walked hours before.

"Run Forest run!" He called after me and the smile framed my mouth.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Well it's been a long, long week! Enjoy the holidays those of you who have broken up for Christmas, I'm still at work :/ but at least the weekend is here and the Christmas decorations are finally going up! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any ideas of what's going on, I'll try not to leave you in suspense for to long! I hope I caught you a little of guard with this chapter as Imogene won't be their for the Volturi visit. **

**Rissbenzo, thanks for leaving a review. I agree that it was a silly decision but Imogene is always reckless. I thinks she means well, but isn't thinking about the possible consequences. **

**Christinahorse thank you for following the story!**

**Inuyashademons14 thank you for the follow and favourite on the story! Also thank you so much for leaving some reviews on the chapters you've read. **

**I'm guessing you should have got to the point where you realise why she requires medication. **

**Imogene has multiple medical conditions going on. Her hearing issues, Raynauds, depression and Fibromylagia is a lot to manage. **

**Her medication is used to treat these health problems. **

**I'm glad you like that she is something different as you don't find many people writing about characters with illnesses. **

**Youngj705 thank you for the story favourite!**

**Tanner Clark thanks for the reviews for chapters one to four. **

**Imogene is quite sick, she has Fibromyalgia which is her main problem although there are other conditions. It's a chronic pain condition with a multitude of other symptoms and is something I have personal experience with and is why I have been inspired to base a character around it. **

**Thank you for the constructive criticism, I am aware of the grammatical mistakes and am trying to improve in my later chapters. **

**Im glad you've enjoyed the story so far and thank you for taking the time to leave the reviews!**

**Thank you also for following and favouriting the story and for favouriting my profile that's so kind of you. **

**Hrpuffanstuff thank you for following and favouriting the story! **


	82. Joshua Uley

**Authors Note: A slight warning things are about to get a bit naughty at the end of this chapter, so watch out for the M rating guys, happy reading. **

**Joshua Uley**

"I thought you might have sobered up since last time" I quipped clutching the steaming mug between my numb fingers the pain it was eliciting made my eyes sting.

"Well I thought I'd seen the last of you, I guess we're both a little disappointed" he grunted from the arm chair. The air was thick with smoke and he'd taken to growing out a beard which was laced with greying hair.

"You have terrible coffee" I insulted taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"You have terrible mannerisms" he retorted leaning forwards.

"Ah I see what your doing here" I smiled unable to sit, I paced over to the window and looked out onto the garden, my footprints still embedded in the snow.

"Your point Imogene?" He demanded rubbing a large hand over the tatty chair looking dejected.

"No point" I shrugged turning on my foot and pacing back to where I was originally stood.

"Aren't you supposed to be standing witness?" He noted looking cautiously towards the clock.

"I am supposed to be yes" I agreed.

"And yet here you are" he smirked.

"Here I am" I mocked with a cheery smile.

"I'm a busy man Imogene, can we hurry this along" he prompted clasping his hands together.

"What have you got a massage session booked in for nine?" I shot with a snarl.

"Bitch" he rolled of his tongue.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"I'm almost insulted, you didn't bring your brother, or that fiancé of yours. I do love the company" he furthered.

"I came here because I wanted you opinion, your honest perspective" I explained leaving the childish bickering alone.

"Go on…" he encouraged my words sparking some interest in him.

"So I have a theory" I began dropping to sit cross legged on the floor. "Would you like to hear it?" I asked.

"Oh do tell" he laughed.

"Okay, well you asked for it" I smiled as I began my tale.

* * *

Joshua Uley stared down at the magnificent being on the floor uncertain of quite how to respond.

She chewed nervously at her lip awaiting a final response. Despite a few interruptions during her voicing he had left her to detail all her ideas in relative silence.

"I feel that sounds like a very logical theory" he decided trying to put it as coldly as possible. "But the question is Imogene, what are you going to do with it?".

"Now that is a question" she smiled pushing herself up of the floor and looking disapprovingly down at the dirt that covered her palms.

"I suppose you better go and see if they survived, as you can't tell your theory to their dead bodies" he mocked and she tensed.

"Who said I was planning to tell?" She demanded.

"Because Imogene, you like to interfere" he laughed.

The blonde huffed at him, dumping her mug in the sink she slammed the front door firmly as she left.

* * *

I felt weighed down at the new information I'd discovered and the implications of it. The lives it could affect. The conclusions I had drawn with the help of Joshua Uley were dangerous.

The wind hit me in cold blasts as I ran through the woodland hoping to catch some part of the action between my family and the Volturi. My mind refused to consider the possibility that things could go wrong, I refused to allow such dark thoughts to surface.

When I left the people I loved it would be on my own terms, not someone else's.

My feet struck the ground harder at the thought and my legs felt as if I was being stabbed with every stride by a hot –poker.

I was a long way from the battle field and I knew it should be over, but a flicker of hope still burned within me.

I ran on, dodging the trees as I went unable to keep the thoughts of Paul from my mind, desperate to know the outcome.

* * *

Paul followed her scent, it led him on the porch ath towards Joshua Uley's and he soared through the woods knocking branches out of his path. His head pounded with adrenaline and his limbs stretched out, running quicker than he ever had in his life.

Paul picked up a new scent the closer he got to the house, and paused grounding to a sudden halt as he re-traced her route. Imogene had left Joshua's and was now traipsing back through the woods.

With a snarl Paul turned kicking up snow as he sprinted back in the same direction weaving to the left as he tracked Imogene, she was now minutes away from him.

Paul ran faster still, his paws striking out at the ground, ripping the turf up underneath his feet as he weaved around the tree trunks. He'd left his Pack the moment it was over, the moment if was finished intent on finding her.

As Paul finally caught sight of her running, wild and crazed through the trees he didn't even think of phasing back, instead he lunged in front of Imogene.

* * *

I hit something hard with a painful force, it was a tougher collision than earlier as this one was taken at speed and I was knocked back. The warm fur followed me as I clutched onto it hearing a howl as we fell towards the snow. But the fur retreated and skin rubbed against my layers and Paul was suddenly naked and crushing me into the snow.

I looked up at him for a mystified moment before squealing in delight.

"You came back to me!" I cried my voice thick as I clasped my gloved hands on his cheeks which where flushed.

We shared a long stare, considering one another for a moment before I moved. I jerked my mouth forwards crashing my lips against his, drowning in the feeling of love I felt for him.

"Paul" I groaned as I ran my gloved hands across his chest, down onto his thighs dangerously close until he pulled them back up.

I gave him a devilish grin, moving my hands to my mouth I bit down pulling each glove of in turn and dropping them to the snow.

Paul began to work at my layers as my hands dipped down to encircle him, egging him on as I locked my hips around his waist rocking into him.

I gasped when the cold air hit me as Paul tore my shirt in half, lacking the patience necessary to remove it. He pulled roughly tugging my lingerie down and my nipples stood erect making Paul lick his lips. His mouth dipped and he took my left breast into his mouth, teasing me with his sucking and nibbling.

My throaty groans were getting more desperate and I pushed his head away unable to contend with foreplay. The ground was cold and I shivered involuntarily as the snow continued to seep through.

"Here, now Paul" I groaned as he licked at the valley of my chest.

"I love you Imogene Morgan" Paul gushed ignoring my remark as he pulled me up into his bare body. "Your mine" he groaned pulling down the zipper of my jeans and forcing his hands between the fabric and my skin so his fingers could slip inside of me. "I love you" he repeated and I cried out against his touch.

"My Paul" I smiled pulling at his hair to tug his mouth close enough for a kiss. It was a fleeting one as I shimmied the jeans further down allowing him better access and I pulled my mouth away panting desperately as he curled his fingers inside of me.

"Everyone's alright" I established pushing him back from me as I yanked the lace down to my knees and opened my legs to him.

"Alright" he laughed. "Yes I suppose" he goofed and I slapped his chest with a frown.

"This is serious" I quipped.

"Totally" he agreed sitting upright and pulling me with him until he slid inside me and I through my head back into the snow groaning in disbelief.

"Paul!" I screamed through gritted teeth as he pulled out, teasingly rubbing himself over my clit. "Now" I demanded and his grin turned suddenly serious. He stretched out, pinning my arms down and began to pound into me, brutally, are skin smacking against each other as I cried beneath him.

I moved with him forcing myself back into him every time he pulled back and we set a vicious rhythm. I tugged at his hair and bit down on his shoulder as he moved deeper inside of me building me up as his hand rubbed my swollen breast.

"Immie" Paul husked his pace becoming more erratic and I squeezed my legs together clamping tighter onto him. He groaned slowing as he released inside of me and with a few more thrusts I feel into the deep ibis of pleasure.

* * *

**Hello readers, I know this chapter was a bit short and the next one will be to but we are now building up to the end of Doing it the Blonde Way but fear not there is still some more drama in store, I know is it even possible haha! The last chapter is quite lengthy so you have that to look forward to getting your teeth into. **

**I am looking forward to tomorrow as it's my last day at work before we break up for Christmas. Can't wait to get some extra sleep and stay in from the cold, my Fibromyalgia is flaring up big time at the moment :(**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts, any reviews are so appreciated, thanks guys. Watch this space I'll treat you all to a pre-Christmas update on the next chapter which centres on Imogene and Nessie (she has a tough decision to make!) **

**BayGerr thank you for favouriting and following the story!**

**Arkansas Sweetheart thank you for the follow.**

**Drina Santos thanks for the favourite on Doing it the Blonde Way. **

**MyFairyTale35 thanks for the follow and favourite!**

**PrLovato22 thanks for the favourite!**

**Thank you Listigerwolf84 for leaving a review on chapter 28. I realise that my grammar isnt perfect and it is something I am trying to work on. Thank you for leaving me a comment about it, I am aware. I hope your enjoying the story and the characters? Happy reading, and Merry Christmas. **

**Brankell thank you for another kind review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	83. The Meadow

**The Meadow**

I took my third bite out of the toast looking out onto the dark Forks woodland with a delighted smile at the memories it drew back. I'd never be able to remember snow again in the same way. My memory would be forever tinted by my love making session with Paul.

Jacob's head rested in my lap and he remained still against my leggings, I could hardly even feel him breathing as I dropped crumbs over his head.

The Cullen house had seemed to take an audible sigh of relief, which had crashed over us all.

Despite the wave of calm I remained sceptical of how long this period could truly last. It could only ever be momentary and I stroked Jacob's head as I considered the dangerous information I held.

Paul had been running double patrols since the Volturi left and I wondered if it had anything to do with Sam working out what we got up to in the woods. The more logical part of me decided it was more to do with the high Vampire presence remaining in the area. None the less I would be glad when things settled down again.

I had spent the night sat on the porch, until the break of dawn when Jacob had come to sit beside me. Which relieved Esme of having to watch me consciously through the window.

I curled Jake's hair around my finger as he hummed encouragingly and I smiled at how childlike he still was.

We'd been making jokes about the Vampires which had been descending the steps all morning until Jacob grew tiered. I still stared brashly at the magnificent creatures which had stood beside Bella and protected her from the greatest of evils.

They left in waves and I suspected within the hour the Cullen's home would be reclaimed as their own once more.

* * *

Renesme was more agile than me as she strode ahead unfazed by the rocky terrain that I loathed. I'd laced the walking boots to tight and was rapidly running out of water as we wondered the woodland hopelessly lost.

I had little to go on other than a sketchy description from a old email and had no intention of asking Bella for directions to her most private of places.

This was more of a personal journey, one I felt Renesme needed to take, and to fully understand. The five mile hike had turned into more like double that and afternoon was rolling in quickly as Renesme turned bored of are hopeless trekking.

Despite her visible frustration she remained tight lipped to gracious to complain to me, or to cautious of the reply she might get if she did.

"Bella, she describe this place to me once" I grunted grabbing hold of a branch as I we climbed an increasingly sharp hill which was littered with gagged rocks.

"It's a place very special to her" I added with a groan as I rubbed my back as we paused for a break.

"If its special to my Mum, then why are you taking me?" She asked carefully and I looked at her thoughtfully.

"It's your heritage, of sorts. It is one of the only human things about Bella that remains, it's special" I decided moving on more determined to find the place.

"Oh" she popped coming to step beside me. "Well now you put it like that, you should know we're going the wrong way" she giggled and I stopped eyes wide in surprise.

"The wrong way" I repeated hotly trying not to explode with anger.

"Definitely the wrong way, like two miles the wrong way" she smiled and I puffed sending my hair flying upwards.

"Might I ask how you know this?" I scoffed.

"I just asked Jake for directions silly" she giggled and I groaned in disbelief.

"Lead the way" I gestured with a sigh as we began to climb back down the hill.

It took us a further hour to make it back to the meadow and I looked around at the circular clearing envisioning Bella here as a pale, blushing, clumsy human Bella. My dear Bella.

"You look sad" Nessie noted coming to step beside me. She was always careful with touching me, unlike the others she seemed cautious to print her thoughts onto me.

"I am reminiscing" I corrected. "That can be a lot of things, a lot of emotions". Despite her development Renesme still lacked life experience and her sheltered existence was doing little to solve the issue.

We walked closer into the clearing which in the summer would be high with wild flowers and lush grass.

"I had my first row with Mum" Reneseme noted.

"Congratulations" I laughed and she smiled tightly .

"What was it about?" I asked allowing curiosity to get the better of me.

"I asked her about Imprinting …" Nessie remarked her face strained.

I sunk down onto the damp grass stretching my legs out, the muscles tight and coiled up.

"Ah" I noted.

"I wanted to know about my Imprint. Whether it was weak, because I don't feel anything. Whether it doesn't work" she blushed as she spoke keeping her head dipped.

"There's a lot of faulty ones going round, I wouldn't worry to much" I smiled gently giving her a knowing smile. "I would worry about living your life a certain way just because you supposedly 'tied' to someone else Renesme. Things change, life goes on" I mused.

"Life goes on?" She laughed.

"Yes. Despite what the Tribe may think, love does not revolve entirely around an Imprint. An Imprint can sometimes be a very minor part of a much more complex thing" I explained softly. "Take me and Paul. Are Imprint, if it even still exists isn't what holds us together. That's love Renesme, and I'm starting to believe that those two things might be separate".

* * *

**Authors Note: Well I promised you a Christmas update so I hope you enjoyed this one! It was lovely to write. I hope you liked the Immie and Nessie time, I know we haven't really seen very much of them together in the story thus far!**

**I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas, please leave me a review :)**

**The next chapter look forward to some exciting revelations! We will see Imogene confront Edward for the final time and we hear all the details about here Mother's death and Imogene dares to reveal her theory! So watch this space!**

**mireca22 Thanks for following the story.  
**

**Psycho-Jellybean Thank you for the follow and the favourite on my profile. Thank you for leaving me such a kind review! Still feeling rough with headaches aches but am powering on :) I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for bringing some sunshine into my day!**

**brankel1 Thanks for such the positive review, so glad your loving it! **


	84. The Truth

**The Truth, the Whole Truth and Nothing but the Truth**

I was beginning to loathe this café but at least as I walked up through the carpark I realised I would not have to sit and wait for the Cullen to make an appearance. Which was at least a blessing, as you can only waste so much time watching sugar cubes dissolve in a cup of tea.

The door was stiff as I pushed it open and a few people looked up to watch my entrance. I'd made an effort despite the ridiculous hour, even applying a light coating of make up. It seemed Edward hadn't got the memo. His jeans were dirty at the hem and t-shirt stained with grease but despite the look he still managed to pull it off in a ruggedly handsome kind of way.

The booth was the furtherest away from the door and I looked down at the two steaming cups of coffee both with chipped rims and sticky looking handles. I drew my eyes to the usual waitress who was taking no shame in scanning my frame and then looking over to my companion with a wave of confusion.

"Hello" I greeted gently slipping into the booth and reaching for the cup inhaling the exhilarating smell of coffee which made my head fog clear.

"I appreciate you coming Imogene, I wasn't expecting you to show" Edward admired his face tight and he looked aged if that was at all possible.

"I couldn't miss the opportunity to have you lay your sole bare to me Edward, at least that's what this is right?" I laughed.

"I want to know where you went Imogene. Bella wants to know why you left and decided not to be a witness. All I am getting from other people is Joshua Uley's house but then the trail goes cold" Edward pressed.

"To get that I want something in return. I want the truth Edward, I want the full un-cut, un-edited truth of what happened to my Mother. I want it now. Or I will leave this café and we will never speak of any of this again" I demanded my arms crossed in challenge.

He looked at me blankly as if not quite appreciating what I was saying, perhaps like me he chose to block my Mothers death from his mind. It never stayed that way though, it always forced its way to the forefront.

I reached to the side of me and felt for the folder. It was tightly bound containing wads of documentation and a pack of photographs. I could still remember collecting them from the floor in Charlie's closet.

The file had remained closed ever since.

I could never quite bring myself to look at it, to read it.

But now, today I set it down on the sticky table. I opened the folder and began to lay out the photographs. Slowly in the space between us I set the pictures down revealing a mauled body, pale and lifeless.

Edwards eyes seemed to widen and he through a cautious glance over his shoulder as if he was trying to see who may be watching us. I didn't care. I was past the point of caring.

I kept laying them out, the wreckage of the car, the personal items all catalogued.

Edward stared blankly at them and I splayed my hands wide gesturing towards the assemble.

"What makes you think I want to know why you left so bad?" He challenged his eyes looking dark his mouth twisted.

"Trust me Edward. It would have to be something pretty major to make me drop everything like I did, don't mock me" I snapped.

"Drink up" He noted gesturing towards the coffee cup and I reluctantly gulped down some of the hot liquid it burning my throat as I forced it down.

"I never planned on killing your Mother. In fact the entire scenario was quite coincidental. We moved near to Forks in 1936 it was a area to the south, we quickly came across the Quiluete Tribe and as such the Treaty you know came into existence. It was many, many years later, in the month you were born that I decided to return.

There was no reason behind it, just a strong desire to escape and re-visit old times. I was interested to see what still existed of the Quiluete tribe and so I made my way into Forks. I got so far, running through the woods and was intrigued by my lack of disturbance.

I acted on impulse and crossed onto the Quiluete land intrigued to see what they were protecting. Of course there was nothing special, only the Quiluete people, nothing more. But it was as I was making my return I came across a scene.

I watched two car race past me, it was raining that day, heavy thundering rain and the second car clipped the first sending it spinning out of control. I watched the car flip, the occupant bounce around inside until finally it settled. I waited torn between the alluring smell of blood and desperate urge to flee÷. But the man in the second car didn't stop.

Carlisle, I thought of what he would want me to do. I really did believe I could be strong enough. So I made the decision to go to the car. Towards her, your Mother. She was dying Imogene, she was going to die and there was nothing I could have done. Her blood was every were, the smell was overwhelming, intoxicating and I couldn't stop myself. I thought maybe I could change her. I took her wrist and I bit down, but I couldn't stop.

I slowly drained what little life that remained from her Imogene. But I was stopped. This great force collided into me, it knocked me back and I realised then that I was not alone in La Push the lands were still protected.

A Wolf dragged me away Imogene. It through me from her and then I ran. I didn't stop running until I had crossed three states" Edward revealed his voice low as his eyes scanned the space cautiously.

"There weren't Wolves in La Push at that time Edward" I scoffed with a frown.

"Imogene I am going to say this once and once only, Joshua Uley ran your Mother of the road, I drank her blood and the Wolves covered it up as a bear attack. It's all the stuff of Legend now" he shrugged looking at me with freshly tinted eyes from a recent feed.

"Well, I appreciate your honesty" I admitted looking down at the empty coffee mug and wishing I could have saved it to throw over him. I wanted something theatrical to go out on but all my options seemed rather dull.

We looked at each other across the booth and I considered my next move. I thought of my Mother, of my real Mother again staring down at the photos.

"I … I forgive you" I forced the words out my voice quiet and thick with suppressed emotion. "I forgive you Edward, I appreciate you trying to save her. I think, I think things happen for a reason and perhaps it had to happen the way it did. Who knows. But I wouldn't change any of it, if things had been different … well I'd never have met Bella, met Paul, met Embry" I considered wringing my hands.

"That's it?" He looked taken aback.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I took my medication this morning, I'm in mild mode at the moment" I teased and he cracked a small smile.

"Why did you leave, why did you decide not to stand witness?" Edward asked trying to sound causal but his tensed posture revealed his true feelings.

"Do you want to hear a theory. It is just a theory after all … but I have a feeling it might just be true" I admitted.

"Please, I'm intrigued" he smiled leaning towards me.

"When you met Bella what became rapidly apparent was her mental shield, your inability to read her mind. Your relationship naturally developed, but things became complicated when you left and she met with Jacob Black. He became infatuated by Bella, but yet he still thought against her block.

I believe Jacob Black tried to Imprint on Bella, I believe his Wolf craves her desperately and the only thing preventing it is this little mind game" I explained tapping my skull. "Jacob has remained in love with Bella despite everything and had you never of come back, well I think we all know how things would have turned out.

Now Jacob may have 'imprinted' on Renesme but again I feel this was only to save Bella. He kissed me because he knew it, Renesme knows it, Bella knows it. But now things are different, you see Bella has started to gain control of her shielding ability Edward … she's already starting to feel things, she's starting to feel Jacob. It might take weeks, months, even years but Edward there will come a point, a point when he Imprints on her, when she allows him to".

A heavy silence sat as Edward looked a whiter shade of white.

"You need to lay of the medication Imogene" Edward snapped. "It really is making you delirious" he added and slipped from the booth. I turned to watch him swagger out towards the door along with my fellow diners.

The anger bubbled up in me and I snatched up the chipped mug and launched it towards the wall where it splintered and shattered around me with a scream of frustration.

The waitress pursed her lips and I turned towards her. "The arsehole just broke up with me" I lied with a watery smile and she nodded understandingly turning back away.

I slumped down in the chair dropping my head onto the sticky table and letting a sob rack through my body.

A warmth slipped in beside me and I raised my tear stained face to see Paul who was palming my hair gently.

"So this theory of yours?" He asked smiling as I straightened myself up eyes wide as he slipped his arm behind the seat capturing me in his warmth. "It sounds quite logical to me, but you see … I think if your being honest about everything, then there's one more thing you need to do" he added and drew my gaze to across the table.

I brushed the damp from my face as I stared at Embry my eyes wide with the realisation.

"It's not down to me" I stiffened and Paul jabbed me in the ribs.

"Imogene Morgan just tell the boy" he complained and I looked towards my pinning brother who seemed as if he might explode with eagerness at any moment.

"Congratulations. You have earned the delightful job of being Sam Uley's half-brother. Please try not to look so pleased, it's to early in the morning to be throwing up" I mocked and Paul laughed throatily.

Embry looked from me to Paul his face delighted.

"I hope you looked this exited when you found out we were related" I complained crossing my arms tensely and the two favourite men in my life laughed sharing a knowing look.

* * *

**Authors Note: I've been thinking a lot about this story recently, and I've come to the decisions to start the New Year afresh, and therefore Doing it the Blonde Way will conclude in the coming days. This is the second from last chapter. I hope it's answering some of the questions you may have, if you have any questions or thoughts leave me a review. **

**Obviously I realise I haven't followed the traditional Twilight plot and as you'll see in the next final chapter I've put a slight twist on things. **

**I hope your having a lovely Christmas. **


	85. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_I refuse to let chronic pain take away my passion, my drive, and my will. Those belong to me, and I will fiercely protect them. **Jill Csillag**_

Paul took the steps agilely, striding ahead of me and I took a much slower incline. Not only was it a Sunday, but it was cold. Meaning my body seemed to be inflicting World War Three onto itself and no medication was able to suppress that.

Paul paused at the top reaching back and taking my hand firmly is his, I watched his eyes strain telling me that this was not only a necessary event but an event I would need to be partaking in.

I finished off the last few steps and entered the welcoming warmth of Sam and Emily's, the feeling of the place embracing me like an old friend.

The house pulsed from clustered bodies and I felt myself flush uncomfortably.

"Happy Birthday!" Emily announced first setting of a echo of similar congratulatory gestures as soon as we stepped over the threshold.

"There's nothing _happy_ about thirty Emily" I quipped crossing my arms defensively but her warm smile melted my hostility.

"You don't look a day over twenty" Paul tried to soothe from beside me and I drew him a sharp stare as he sat down at the table.

"Plus your effectively a cougar … I mean as Paul is still effectively ageless what with the phasing" Jared teased and I stiffened ready to spring on him.

"Ignore Jared, Paul's right Immie, you look stunning" Renesme appeased reaching across the table to clasp my hand with hers and I smiled at my Goddaughter.

"Yeah I mean it could be worse, you could be as old as Sam" Quil cut in and Claire laughed beside him her voice light and cheery as she clung to his large arm.

"You're right it could be much, much worse" I agreed and Sam scowled back at me. "I could be a middle aged, grump" I teased and Sam's eyes narrowed at me.

"Play nicely" Embry reprimanded, his bromance with are brother seemed never ending.

"You should blow out your candles" Paul suggested gesturing towards the melting wax and I looked sceptically down at the perfectly iced cake.

I took a light breath and blew hard, the motion took it's tole and I hunched over clasping my side in discomfort halfway through. Renesme giggled and finished it off for me as I let the wave of pain roll through my body.

"Wow you are getting old" She teased her hair fanning about her and I glared back in annoyance.

"Old!" I shrieked my eyes wide and disapproving.

"So old" Quil laughed again and Claire smacked his arm playfully in warning. Her face was tiered despite her abundant energy as she craned back with her bulging stomach. She was weeks away from giving birth, although the way Quil chased around after her you'd think she was already in labour.

"Watch your mouth Quil, I may be thirty but I still remember how to put your ass down!" I warned fiercely and Renesme smiled delighted at the antics.

"Imogene" Sam warned and Renesme began to giggle behind her hands, her face creamy and icing sitting above her lip.

"Did you really take down a Wolf?" She asked softly her voice inquisitive as she leant towards us eager to hear a pleasing answer.

"Imogene can do anything she puts her mind to" Paul praised with a smirk at Sam who rolled his eyes.

"She took us all on at some point" Jared piped up coming to life from where he sat on the kitchen counter.

"I didn't always come of well for it" I reminded them and Quil smiled as if deep in a memory.

Paul stiffened beside me and I felt his eyes burning into my back, the marks which had been permanently placed.

"She broke Jacob's face. With a crowbar. It was amazing" Brady announced his voice still soft despite his maturity and the table cast downwards glares.

Renesme tensed for a moment before looking over to me.

"You broke his face?" She enquired trying to sound detached.

"He broke your heart" I shrugged.

"He loved Bella" she corrected.

"Yes. But he still broke you heart" I muttered trying to display my logic.

"Your crazy" she muttered.

"I blame the medication" Paul teased and I slapped him on the arm with a scowl.

"I am not crazy" I corrected.

"No Immie your right. You are your own very special kind of batshit crazy!" Embry announced and Paul sent a sharp kick towards him under the table which had his chair leg snapping off and him falling to the floor.

"Enough!" Emily cried her voice shrill as her hands crashed to the table preventing Embry from leaping across onto Paul. "Have you finished Renesme?" She asked in the same breath her voice returned to neutral as she reached for the highbred's plate.

"Okay. If she isn't crazy, then she's got some freaky power going on. I reckon if Paul would have let them turn her into a Vampire she'd of been Wonder Woman" Embry continued to the unamused audience of Wolves. "I'm serious. How else could she predict the future. She knew Nessie. Imogene knew since you were just a kid what would happen and she told us, she warned us but no one listened. Well apart from Paul but that's because he's a sap" he mocked and Paul growled at him from across the table.

"Embry" I warned shuffling around uncomfortable with the change in conversation.

"Immie you knew. You figured it out" Embry stressed as if trying to highlight it's importance.

"Yes and so did Edward, so did Bella, so did Jacob but they left it, they left it years!" I screeched back pushing my chair back to yell at my brother. "I told them. I told them all and they did nothing, nothing Embry! I watched them break her in two, I watched them destroy their lives. I watched as that Imprint ruined everything. I had to watch it, I had to wait for it. Do you realize what I had to go through, knowing, knowing for so long. If you and your stupid gene wouldn't have gone and trashed everyone's lives …" I wailed breaking off and dropping to my chair cradling my head in my hands.

A fist pounded at the door and I jerked my head up trying to figure out why the room was suddenly silent. I appreciated it wasn't from my outburst as they'd become a rather dull part of daily life.

Paul hands clenched as Renesme seemed to flush a whiter shade of pale.

"Here comes the reckoning" I called out and Quil chuckled in low agreement which got us a reprimanding glare from Sam.

The table continued to glare towards the closed door and I quietly excused myself and Paul's fingers brushed my thigh reassuringly as I passed by.

I stepped slowly towards the door and cracked it open wide enough for me to slip outside into the fading light of the evening. She was here to celebrate my birthday a concept difficult for Vampires to fully comprehend.

Birthdays are important for reflection. Something I had tried to explain to Renesmee. Birthdays are strange really, you celebrate becoming a year older and family often force you to recall some of your more embarrassing moments, or as Nessie lovingly referrers to them my senior moments. Experiences such as climbing into the wrong car at the Supermarket which instead of holding your Goddaughter, instead held a eighty-year old. Getting stuck in a dress at a posh boutique because you can't quite force the material up back over your chest. Getting on the plane to Dublin rather than Dubai because you left your reading glasses in the car back at the Airport when going to visit Jennifer.

I couldn't begin to comprehend what Renesme had to contend with when she reflected. It had never been easy for her. A lot of her history, her life had been pre-destined before she was able to understand it all. Growing up she'd always been conscious that she was part of something, she was an Imprint but as with life it didn't work out as she had imagined. Her Imprint fell apart, leaving her with an inmate need to find herself all over again, to re-write her own history and work out what she intended to do with her future.

I was jolted back to the slim figure before me, she was late. Half an hour late. Ignoring her I brushed past and sank down onto the damp porch steps, I looked down at my tanned hands, the sun had gradually built up a tone to my skin, spreading freckles down my arms and across my hands.

Bella was upon me in a seconds sitting down with the the grace of a butterfly in no more than a blink of the eye.

"I did want them to wait … But Paul was hungry, Reneseme wasn't exactly happy to be in attendance anticipating your arrival and they decide to cut your cake, which naturally had Paul taking a slice. Emily still has the magic touch when it comes to cooking" I scoffed shooting an angry glare at Bella. "Your late, by the way" I added and she sighed dramatically.

"You know what Wolves are like when it comes to food" she shrugged, clearly unfazed with the missed opportunity which she'd never have been able to fully appreciate.

"Is she still … Upset" Bella tensed beside me as she spoke stretching her gaze across to the woodland.

"_Upset_. Bella she's been upset with you for over seven years"I scoffed. "You're just lucky she decided to come back to La Push at all!" I warned scanning the woodland for a sign of Jacob.

"That was only down to you" she assured bumping my shoulder. "She wanted to stay up state with Edward" Bella reminded me.

"I don't blame her. Who would want to sit around and watch their Mother cuddling up to their ex-Imprint. The person that they were supposed to be destined to be with" I snapped shoving my hands between my thighs.

"It wasn't meant to happen like that. She's my daughter Immie …" She broke of shaking her head.

"You should go and see her. She does miss you. Your still her Mother. Even if you do look the same age" I added thoughtfully stepping up and pulling her with me.

"She hates me" Bella snapped her eyes hazel and intent. "She can never forgive me for what happened between her and Jacob" she gulped digging her heels in and looking towards the tree line were Jacob must have been lingering.

"First Bella you have to forgive yourself" I shot.

"You know I just live for your life lectures and self-help" she snapped crossing her arms over her chest.

"The Elders spoke to her a few weeks ago. They suggested that her Imprint with Jacob only existed to save you life" I hissed unable to handle Bella's self-pity. "She asked me what I thought, and I told her. I told her that Jacob only Imprinted on her because your shielding ability blocked him from doing so on you. Therefore she became the closest thing to you, so naturally his Wolf compromised.

But then you gained control, you managed to manipulate your shield, let people in. That opened you up to Jacob. His Wolf didn't want second best anymore, he didn't want Rensemme. He wanted you. He'd always wanted you!" I exclaimed.

Bella's mouth formed a slight 'o' in surprise and I glared heavily at her. "Now you go in there Bella and you see your daughter" I commanded jerking an arm out towards the closed door. "Now Bella!" I boomed loud enough for the occupants to hear.

The brunette looked like a rabbit stuck in the headlights but one more fierce glare from me had her up and striding towards the door.

I followed her into the tensely silent house and shoved her in the direction of the only empty chair, one I'd reserved for her and she shook as she sat down across from her daughter.

My chair was cold as I sat back down and Paul gave me a questioning stare. The door was opened again, this time allowing a blast of cold air through and Paul's arm tightened around me.

I paused licking my lips awaiting the explosion of emotions as Jacob filled the doorway.

"Now this is a party" Paul mocked beside me pushing a second plate of cake towards me. I glared as he began to fork at it, taking the icing from the sponge and eating it.

"You bring me cake and yet you eat it" I hissed under my breath.

"Hey, Emily has been giving me daggers since I asked for thirds. I had to tell her it was for you, I figured you wouldn't eat it anyway Blondie" he gibed poking me in the ribs.

I pushed the plate back towards him with a small smile feeling the weight of the ring between my breasts as I leant forwards trying to steal a closer look at the threesome. They had moved to the kitchen and I watched as hands flailed about and voices rose.

"It's cool over there, trust me" Paul interjected breaking my thoughts. "They're just talking about how Jacob's being screwing her Mother and stuff" Paul scoffed between a mouthful his smirk thick.

"I think I should go over" I decided.

"I disagree" Paul laughed holding me in place and leaning across to brush his lips over mine making me smile as I tasted the sugar. "I think we can do something to keep you busy Miss. Morgan" he added nibbling at my lip.

Paul jumped back as something cool hit him and I opened my eyes watching as he shook the water from his hair and Sam looked satisfied as the table erupted into laughter.

"She's still my sister Lahote. Mind your self please" Sam reminded him and I smiled and him softy across the table.

My eyes moved across the room as resettled on the precarious love triangle that fate had played cruel games with.

* * *

(Sometimes Later)

I swung around in the desk chair narrowly missing taking out my colleague as she sashayed her long legs towards the coffee machine. My eyes were stinging and bloodshot as I twisted the cable around my finger listening to the gentle voice at the other end.

"I just … I just want to end it all. I can't see a way forwards" the voice whispered and I stretched the cable further looking around to see the rather vacant call center were Samaritans was based.

I couldn't tell them it was going to be okay. I couldn't tell them it would ever be okay.

"My training, my training is screaming at me right now, telling me what I should say to you. It's telling me to reason with you, to help you see a way out. But my hearts telling me to do something different. I've been there, I've gotten to that point, lots of times. On occasions even now I could easily tip over the edge. I will never be truly stable. But I keep going" I explained gently.

"I don't know how to" the woman hissed her voice desperate.

"I didn't either. Not for a long time. I … can I tell you a story? It's not a happy one, it isn't filled with delights, it's not a fairytale. But it's my story and I think someone needs to hear it. I think it could help someone, I think it can help you" I stated and the voice muttered a suitable agreement.

I twisted on the chair my bare feet brushing against the carpet of the office and pulled myself back to the desk leaning my head down.

"I'll start from the beginning, I think that'll be best …

An inward groan escaped my lips before I'd realised it. I silently read the email examining the words my Goddaughter had written. Mid way through my third spoon full of the lukewarm porridge I chocked. Spraying the thick mixture across the computer screen as I gagged causing me to drop the pan I'd failed to pour it from onto the keyboard.

Shit.

My body hadn't moved that fast for a long time as I launched the pan from the now deformed laptop keys and into the sink. I'd been luck the pan had time to cool; my mum would say it served me right for not eating it in a bowl like most normal people. Well most normal people could keep a meal down and didn't have to eat breakfast just to take their medication.

Cleaning my sorry looking state of a laptop I re-read Bella's words …

* * *

I rocked back on the chair craning my neck which was stiff and tight from the tension. I'd been sat for hours, fighting of scornful looks, questioning glares and several buzzes of my mobile. My bladder felt as if it might explode and my third coffee sat untouched.

The voice at the other end remained gentle, occasionally interrupting to comment, to defend, to laugh with me, to cry with me, to relate, to scold. I knotted my fingers together resting the receiver between my ear and neck as I drew to a conclusion.

"I think they were always meant to be together. You know, they were always supposed to just be. Maybe it would work, maybe it wouldn't? But I don't think anybody dared to question it. Not even Edward, because he knew all along to. That despite turning Bella into Jacob Black's natural sworn enemy they could never be brought apart. So when Bella Cullen knocked on my door in despair with the knowledge that Jacob had Imprinted on her, I knew what I had to do, what had to be done, because that was my job, to fix people. It had been my job all along.

So maybe that's why I couldn't have children. Maybe that's why I couldn't hear properly. Maybe that's why I had a chronic pain condition. Maybe it was all just because it helped me to know how to fix other people.

Bella Cullen loved Jacob Black in ways no one understood, and he loved her in ways people only wanted to understand. For they were everything that should never work, that somehow, in some strange way simply, did. They were the epitome of mistakes and what ifs, finally concluded into unconditional love for one another, and an imprint stronger than anything I'd ever seen, despite its delays in appearance".

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: I could write a whole chapter on things I want to say to you all but I cant bore you with that! If a question hasn't been answered by what I write bellow, feel free to PM or leave me a review I will get back to you. Please do take the time to read my personal note to you, and if you have had an interaction with this story look out for you name in the messages of thanks!**

A PERSONAL NOTE:

**When I started out on this journey, (which seems like a strange term considering I've only written a Fanficiton) I never expected it could ever grow to mean so much to me. It's true that I have drawn much of my inspiration for my characters from my own battles. But me and Immie, we've both taken different paths. **

**This started out as my first ever Fanfiction and I never anticipated how much this story would develop, and quite literally write itself. It seems I've surprised myself with quite how much my mind had to say.**

**Over the time I have spent writing I have been able to confront my condition in ways I'd never been before! The love you all have for Imogene, despite all her flaws has helped my me consider my condition in a whole new way. It makes me well up with tears every time I think about it, and through Imogene and her story I have been able to document the struggle of so many people. Your support has helped me through some of my darkest hours, this story has been my crutch, the thing that has pulled me through in the hardest of times. **

**Which makes saying goodbye, leaving this story all the more difficult. Because this isn't just a Fanficiton. This is part of my life. Part of my life documented forever in a brutal, unforgiving and honest way. **

**I have re-written this end countless times unable to find something which I felt could ever truly conclude this story. So in the end I came up with this, and I only hope you can see it as a worthy conclusion. **

**Your support has blown me away, and was so unexpected. You have allowed me to face so many of my own demons through Imogene. **

**So thank you! Thank you so much for listening, for reading and for helping to bring greater understanding forward about these conditions. It has been a pleasure to write with you and I hoped you enjoyed every minute of the love, laughter, heartache, drama, loss, tears and reconciliation that this story brought. **

**Immie was of my own creation and of course as with most writers I am guilty on shaping my character around my own experiences. But despite this we remain very different. **

**Imogene lives in my mind, vividly and I will carry her for a long time despite this story drawing to a conclusion. Imogene helped to remind me of the inner strength we all must find, and how important it is to stand up for what we believe in. She demonstrates that happily ever after doesn't always take the form we hope or anticipate. **

**Imogene was never intended to be perfect, she was a flawed character from the beginning and held traits I hope we can all see in someway in ourselves. Imogene could never miraculously recover, she couldn't live happily ever after, in a world where everything was better. **

**So no Imogene isn't married. No Imogene hasn't had children. No Imogene isn't cured, and no she isn't fully out of her depression. But what this story should teach us all is that it's OKAY NOT TO BE OKAY! The story had to end in a way that reflected where she had come from and the circumstances of many with her personal situation. This story may not have had a perfect conclusion but I hope you can appreciate that it was the most realistic, the one that reflected true life. **

**So, for one last time, I would so, so appreciate any thoughts you have on this story. If you've read the entire thing and haven't left a review then now would be a great time. **

**Lots of love, BlondieBonks and Imogene!**

MESSAGES OF THANKS 

**A big thank you to those bellow who have been following the story, tuning into to see the updates:-  
**

Always and a day Love

Animelover1416

Ari Luna

Arkansas Sweetheart

BayGerr

BitterSweet256

Blondie 24-7

Bluu-Vorel

CandiLover

CrimsonClover26

Deathy Baby

Desideria79

Djuura

EffyinNeverland

Gegi

Gryffindor Gurl2

HOLYohmyGAWD

Harlie 09

Hrpuffanstuff

In Love With Paul-Seth-Jasper

Irmelia

JadayaRenee

Janelle25

Jasper W.-Seth C.- Crazii-Fan25

Jenndukefan

Jessie the twilight girl

Joker's Lover

JustARegularUnicorn

Katou471

Khrystaline

KilofriendofCharlie

KobrasKicks

Konekox16

Kuramalove2006

Kuroppoi Kitsune

Kyralia31

Laylacat11

Lillithknight

Lilly Demoncieur-Cullen

Lisaxx74

Lorrainecalbee

Loverofcreepythings

Mesip

Miss Vampire 16

Moonwolf27

MyFairyTale35

MysticeM

Nick Fury's Daughter

Olivia0707

OnarchyAnarchy

OpenYourMindToSee

PernFan

Preciouszakpan

Psyco-Jellybean

RickyMyDillon

SPARKLES77

ScarletxRose

SissyCabella

SilverKitsuneGrlAngel

StoryGirl35

SuperAwesomeWaffleQueen

Tanner Clark

Thehobbitnerd

Theresa5155

Toujours-Pur-XXX

Tumblingintowonderland

TwilightHorseGal

Unco0rdinated

Vanesabebe1

WendBird21

. .beX

Adrirose

Alecygoodness22

Aliciasellers75

Anaknistatanas

Auntytigga93

Bandrose111

Chasingfrisbees

Daniethornhill

483

Darkrandi01

Deathbatbade1990

Deidaralover1234

Disturbed llama

Dommiestrom13

Dvlangl9299

Eucalyptustree

Fancoheb

Fifty shades of twilight

Horselovr2000

Hourhercrevan1012

Inuyashademons14

Ishmommy2be

Jbarbosa12

Kanae1865

Jandula

Katyha

Kinkymistress87

Lem00066

Imiline

Lost in golden eyes

Louisemisspink

Maddy2u2000

Midgely98

Mireca22

My Ella-Verayne

Nicci1244

Niteshine

Oreobabe100

Pervychan1

Reader5sam

Ripgirl202

Rissbenzo

Roganjalex

Sarbear101

Slay1angel

Smaltbey

Uthagirl

XMidnightLilliex

Xahreya

XblackMaskx

**My appreciation to those who enjoyed the story enough to add it to your favourite list, it means a lot:-**

2piep

Always and a day love

Animelover1416

Annalise17

Believe in Bowties

Belinda Valentine Bite

BitterSweet257

BlazingPheonix

CandiLover

ChibiCheshire

China2009

CrimsonClover26

Desideria79

Djuura

DreamingofReading

EmeraldDragio

EmilyThyRuler

EvilDreams101

Gegi

HOLYohmyGAWD

Hrpuffanstuff

In Love With Paul-Seth-Jasper

Janelle25

JessBoobear

Jessie the twilight girl

JustARegularUnicorn

Khrystaline

KilofriendofCharlie

KittyKatNinja

KobrasKicks

Ksenia50903

Lea Theo

Lillithknight

Lilly Demoncieur-Cullen

Lisaxx74

LovelySakura777

Loverofcreepythings

.Awesome.18

Moonwolf27

MyFairyTale35

MysticEM

Nick Fury's Daughter

Nymphadora Jackson

PernFan

PrLovato22'Preciouzakpan

Psycho-Jellybean

RissaOfTheStars

RobynSOS

Ruyuz

Sallygirl2001

Stiarna22

Tanner Clark

Thehobbitnerd

Theresa5155

Thetroublewithexes

Tumblingintowonderland

Vanesabebe1

. .beX

XxSafarixX

You cant rush science

Adrirose

Aliciasellers75

Ashleylizabethh

Avengeful

Bandrose111

Brunette-in-black

Camsam17

483

Deathbatbade1990

Disturbed llama

Domminestorm13

Dvlangl9299

Eucalyptustree

Gokatiego

Harl3yg1rl

Hodhod2011danger

Hrodenhaver

IllowKP

Inuyashademons14

Ishmommy2be

Kandula

Kinkymistress87

Lem00066

Lovelifebeyourself

Maddy2u2000

Maudep22

Midgely98

Missymoo11

Oreobabe100

Purplesweet2

Reader5sam

Roganjalex

Sanityserenity

Sarbear101

Shortymarie94

Theoutcastrebel

Vampangel25

Wolfblood00

XMidnightLilliex

Xahreya

Youngj705

**Finally those of you who were generous enough to leave me your thoughts, words, and wisdoms I thank you all so much, you don't know how much it has meant to me:-**

Marlastiano thank you for being my first reviewer! I cant tell you how angsty I was waiting on one.

xYarr a special shout out to you, I know we initially talked a lot back in 2015 when I first started out on this story and you helped listen to my ideas but also allowed me to confide in your over some real deeply personal things and I appreciate that so much.

I hope you got to the end of the story :)

Imprint Obsessed I'm so glad you found this story and your kind and thoughtful reviews always brightened my day!

PernFan, thank your for getting Immie, your continued support and loyal reviewing. You have kept me going :)

Marissa I hope you finished the story thanks for reviewing.

MysticEm, Em thank you for enjoying Paul and Immie so much and helping to boost my ego with your kind review!

Deidaralover1234 thank you for your review it was so sweet.

alecygoodness22 I appreicate your thoughtful review and your understanding of what I was trying to get at with the chapter.

Graciegirl000 thanks for helping me to think about my plot and how clear my writing is.

SPARKELS77 thank you for such a enthusiastic review.

Ratherbereading125, I wonder if you ever got to the end of this story? If you did I hope you came around to the idea? Thanks for leaving me a constructive review.

Twi-fan your review was so sweet, it kept a smile on my face all day! I love your love of Imogene :)

Mesip, thank you for the suggestion it was ace!

Rissbenzo, thank you for keeping me on my toes! Looking over some of my chapters and being as frank as you are in your reviews. You always help me assess what I am writing more. I hope over all you did like this story?

Miami12 I hope you finished the story and all the crap they had to go through during the story left you content with the ending.

HubrisBrutus thanks for the review, I do appreciate it despite how much it did initially upset me. I am only human after all and this story is about a topic I hold very dearly. I hope perhaps you came around to the story in the end and better understood Imogene.

Sending my love to avidreader1987 a fellow spoonie!

Jessie the twilight girl, thank you for the review!

eucalyptustree I was so great full for your helpful review, I hope you got to finish the story!

thewhisperingwillowtree thanks for leaving a review, I hope you made it to the end of the fiction.

LovelySakura777 your review hit the nail on the head, thank you for that and helped so much to inspire me to put in something which bonded the two groups back together.

horselovr2000 I'm so glad you found this story and took the time to read it through!

Brankel1 thank you so much for your comments and kind words!

Lilly Demoncieur-Cullen thanks for your review it was a great motivation for me :)

Inuyashademons14 thank you for the review I hope you made it to the end of the story!

TannerClark Im glad you found the story and am so greatful for all your reviews.

Listigerwolf84 thank you for your constructive thoughts on the story.

Psycho-Jellybean thanks for your kind review and words. You were so kind and I'm still battling with the weather, I clearly need to move abroad :) x


End file.
